LEM Collections Diamond
by JibanyanAssassin
Summary: Neverending Collection of lemon stories. Profile contains all settings/options, customize your story to your liking! Request on story with your pairing! NEWS: Going to be releasing a load of already existing chapters this summer. Hope everyone looks forward to it.
1. Shinx's Story 1: Heated Sleepover

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
M Shinx X M Riolu

This overwhelming feeling. The feeling of strong lust. I can't shake it, no matter how hard I try. It makes me feel sick, because it's directed towards my best friend, Riolu.

I just can't shake this nagging feeling, it grows stronger each passing day. But I can't help it, trying to ignore the feeling makes it feel worst.

So it was a summer day, and I was just sitting on my bed. Just sitting there quiet, daydreaming about Riolu and I. But after sitting there for a few minutes, I got up and walked towards my phone. I needed him so badly, I can't resist any longer. But before picking up the phone, I thought of something.

"I need a plan… Something that can help with my mission..." I thought.

Getting some paper and a pen, I sat down in front of my desk and started writing.

And after an hour of failed attempts, I finally made one that I believe will work. After checking over it a couple of times, seeing if I could add anything, I placed down the paper and got up. Picking the phone up, I just held it in front of me.

"I… I can do this..." I thought.

And after three attempts, I managed to put the correct numbers in. Then I just stood there, heart beating quickly, as I started to sweat. And as I heard the phone ringing, it made me nervous, as I didn't know what would happen if this fails. But it was too late to back down. And a few seconds later, I heard the phone pick up.

"Hello?" Riolu's voice came through the phone.

"H- hey Riolu…!" I greeted nervously.

"Oh, hey Shinx. Strange seeing you call. Needed something?" He asked.

"Uh, not really. I just wanna talk..." I took a glance at the papers. "Wanna go outside today?" I asked.

"Outside? Guess your getting tired of staying inside all day? Sure, I want to go outside anyways. See you at your place in ten." He said.

"Okay! See you then." I said, hanging up.

I got even more nervous and panic. As he agreed like nothing was off, and I stood there for half a minute. But quickly shook the shock feeling.

"Okay, okay… I got like ten minutes… So shower, get into nice clothes." I told myself.

So quickly getting into the shower, I took only three minutes cleaning myself violently. Scrubbing so hard, it burned intensely. But after ripping my fur and skin, I jumped out and dried off really quickly. Then threw on nice clothes, which was a simple red shirt and blue shorts. Then finally walking downstairs, I just sat on a chair, waiting for Riolu.

Every second that passed, I grew more and more anxious. And after another five minutes, I heard a knock on the door. Making me jump out of my seat pretty much. My mother looked at me, wondering what just happened. But I told her it caught me off guard.

So getting up, I nearly fell over getting to the door. But after opening, Riolu stood there.

"Hey. Uh… You didn't really say where we were going." He said.

"Oh, I just… Wanna go walk around and stuff. School let out like a week ago, and we didn't really spend time together." I said.

"Well then. Lets get going then." He said, as I closed the door.

We then just walked around, talking about random stuff. But I was lingering in my mind, wondering how I'll do this. And after five hours of nonstop random stuff, I stopped.

"Uh, do you wanna get some drinks and find someplace to sit?" I asked.

"Sure..." He simply reply.

So we went to a nearby store, and I just bought a soda and quickly walked out. Sitting on the curve.

"Crap… This is going to be difficult… I can barely control myself around him as it is. Okay… Okay… It's six pm, I can do this. Just need to last two more hours almost." I thought to myself.

I was breathing in short rapid breaths, as I felt myself getting excited. But I managed to calm down, along with calming my erection as soon as Riolu walked out. I slowly got up, and we headed to the park, sitting under a tree. And just talked a bit. But talking turned into a long conversion of random crap. School, exploring, so on, so on. So with this, the sun started to set.

"It's already eight? We should get going." Riolu said.

I stood silent for a second, and decided to go with my plan. So looking at Riolu, I put on a normal face and said.

"Hey, wanna have a sleepover? Hadn't had one since we were ten. And it's summer, it'd be nice."

"Uh… I guess it'd be fun. My mom won't mind anyways, and I wasn't gonna do much tonight. So yeah, lets have one. Just like kids again." He said.

"Cool! So… We should get back to your place, as it's gonna be pitch black soon." I said, getting up.

So with that, we walked back to Riolu's house. And after half an hour, I stood in front of his door, shaking. Which caused Riolu to wonder.

"Everything alright? You're shaking."

"Uh, yeah… It's just kinda cold out." I said.

"Oh, okay. Then lets get inside." He opened the door, and entered.

We then walked inside, and I just sat down while Riolu walked off. But after a few seconds, Riolu walked back in the living room.

"Hmm… My mom isn't here. She wouldn't mind anyways, but you should call your mother to see if it's okay." He said.

So I called her and she agreed. I was less nervous hearing that his mother wasn't there. This made my plan fall into place quite well. The only thing holding me back is Riolu. And for three hours, we just talked and did random stuff. When it hit eleven, we decided to go to sleep. Riolu gave me his bed when he slept on the floor. So that was nice.

But after crawling into bed, I couldn't stop thinking about how to do this. Then I said something that made me look suspicious.

"Riolu…?"

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Do you see us as best of best friends?" I asked.

"Huh? Yeah, we're pretty much brothers." He said back.

"Why'd you ask?" He added.

"No reason." Replying.

Riolu just let out a scoff and turned over. And I just stared at the ceiling.

I just couldn't fall asleep, I just kept having thoughts of him, and before I knew it. Four hours passed. And looking at my watch, it said 3:15AM. This is my time to put the plan into action.

So carefully getting off the bed, I tiptoed over to Riolu and sat next to his feet. Just staring at him made me feel strange, like I was floating. And my heart raced, as I began to sweat. I reached out, but stopped.

"I… I can't do this, can I?" I thought.

"Maybe just a little…? Something to satisfy this urge..." I added.

With all these thoughts going through my head, I hadn't noticed that I took off his blankets. Exposing him just in shorts. Seeing this, I started to breath heavily, as I felt my excited erection press against my shorts. And with my mind taking control, I carefully gripped his shorts, and slid them off. Just one more pair of clothing.

"I… Can't stop… I can't believe I'm doing this..." I thought.

After placing his shorts down, I started to pull his underwear off. And once I placed those aside, I saw my now naked friend in front of me.

Riolu was always a very heavy sleeper, but I still have to be careful.

I stared at his large penis, and his massive cum filled balls.

But after breaking these thoughts, I lowered myself near his penis, and reaching my paw out, I started slowly and started to jerk him off. I started slowly, but picked up speed a bit. And after five minutes, I stopped. I wanted him inside me, so after letting go, I started to lower my face near his penis. And slowly placing it in my mouth, I started to suck slowly.

It felt so good in his mouth, as I continued to lick gently around his shaft. But something that I was afraid of, I started to lose my composer. And I started to moan lightly, and began to suck harder. And with that, I saw Riolu stir. Which made me stop, and quickly shot up. I was only able to put his underwear on, then I quickly got onto the bed, pretending to be asleep.

"Sh- Shinx?" I heard him.

"What were you doing up…?" He asked.

I just stood quiet, but it wasn't fooling him.

"Shinx, I know you were up and your not sleeping. Wh-" He stopped.

"Wait… Why am I just in underwear? Shinx, what were you doing?" He said in a demand like voice.

I couldn't pretend anymore, so slowly looking at Riolu, eyes full of tears. I started to cry softly.

"I'm so sorry Riolu! I couldn't help myself, please forgive me!" I buried my face in a pillow.

"Wa- what?" He said confused.

I just continued to cry, as I didn't want to reply. But after a few seconds, I felt Riolu rub my back gently. Making me jump in shock from his soft touch. Then I heard him speak.

"Shinx… I know you've been suffering from this. I just didn't confirm it until you said if we were best of friends..." He said.

"Bu- but your not gay..." I said into the pillow.

"I may not… I'm with Meowstic, but I can't see my best friend suffer from this urge. And if it means doing something that means everything for him. Then I'll do it..." He replied.

I looked towards him again, tears still running down my face.

"Re- really…?" I cried.

"Yes… I'll do anything for you." He said back.

He then grabbed my paws, and pulled me off the bed, onto him. Then he quickly removed my shirt and shorts. Leaving both of us in our underwear. Then he smiled.

"Just remember… I'll do anything for you. And I'll let you go first." Continuing to smile.

I stopped crying, as it was replaced with shock and happiness. And without much thinking, I started off slowly and began to make out with him.

Our tongues explored each others mouths, as it felt like heaven. And a minute of this, I felt our fully harden penises press against each others. But after a minute more, I departed. Leaving a sticky string of saliva, creating a mess all over us.

"Shall we take this to the bathroom?" Riolu asked.

So getting up, we walked into the bathroom, as I flip the switch. Causing the lights to turn on, and seeing Riolu sitting on the floor. Waving me over.

So sitting in front of him, he just smiled at me.

"Now it's my turn." He said, pushing me on the floor.

The cold tile floor making contact with my back made me tense up. But looking up, Riolu took and slid off my underwear. Exposing my penis, already leaking pre-cum.

Without a word, he placed my large dick inside his mouth, slowly licking the pre-cum off.

Riolu continued to slowly suck me off, as I just lay there, enjoying the sensation. But after he cleaned my penis from all the cum, he looked at me.

"Taste sweet. But I want to enjoy some as well..." He said, turning around.

"Give it your best shot..." He let out a smirk.

I didn't need to be asked twice, so I quickly got up, and behind Riolu. I looked pretty nervous, and Riolu noticed this. But he reached out and stroke my head lightly. While softly saying "It's okay, I won't judge you for your first time." smiling at me, which made me smile back at him. And hesitatingly spoke. "O- okay… Then I… I hope I don't screw up your first time then..." Staring into his orange eyes.

Just staring into each others eyes, he then snapped back, looking straight again.

"Don't worry… I'm nervous too. But knowing it's you. It makes me feel much better." He said, still looking forward.

"Knowing it you also makes me feel better…" I replied.

After saying that, he just looked at me for a second more. Then closed his eyes, facing forward again. Then in a low voice, he said "I'm ready." and I just replied with a nod.

Then it happened. With a sight nudge, I pushed myself into him. And with the sudden size entering him slowly, he gasped while shutting his eyes even tighter. I continued to push deeper inside him, causing more sharp breaths from Riolu. But after half a minute, I finally pushed my insane erection all the way in. And I started to pull out, and in, still in a very steady pace. Trying not to hurt him.

"O- oh, Shinx…" He moaned.

I continued to slowly thrust, as I felt dazed from the good sensation. But knowing that I was penetrating my best friend made it much better. But as I was slowly penetrating Riolu, he looked back at me.

"Pl- please… Faster..." He gave a smile, once again stroking my head.

"Anything you want." I grinned at him.

So still taking a careful approach, I picked up speed. Thrusting faster and harder, feeling myself get even more excited. I just closed my eyes and let my body go to autopilot. Still shoving my near foot penis into Riolu. Feeling the squeezing feeling, as it was trapped in a prison.

Wanting to give Riolu even a better time, I quickly gripped his dick, and started to jerk him off, while fucking him harder. He clearly enjoyed it, as he started to moan louder.

"Oh… It… Feels so good… Please, don't stop..." He continued to moan in pure pleasure.

Continuing to thrust deep inside him, I started to feel off. An overwhelming feeling that washed over me. Which I quickly found out, I was nearly going to release my load. But I didn't want to ruin our first time so quickly. So I quickly pulled myself from his prison. Which made him look back at me.

"Huh…?" He dazedly said.

"So- sorry. But I felt myself get to excited..." I replied.

"Oh… Then let me take control..." He said, getting up.

He then turned me in a quick 180. Then felt his soft paws grip my ass. And closing my eyes, trying to grip something, I felt him rub his dick around my anus ring. Which felt amazing, and I allowed him to continue. As he played with me, taunting me. But he didn't penetrate me. Instead, he just grabbed my very sensitive penis. And started to rub the tip, causing massive pleasure through my body. And with that, it quickly made me feel like releasing again. Nearly shooting all over Riolu.

"Pl- please stop! I'm about to lose control!" I tried screaming.

"Hehe, sorry about that." He laughed.

Letting go of my penis, he just went back to taunting. But wanting to feel more then that, I said "Come on… I'm dying here. I want to feel you in me." And after that he replied "Guess it's fair… You didn't delay." With those words, he then thrust deeply inside me without warning. Causing me to let out a sharp short scream, nearly exploding from the sudden movement.

"Crap, are you okay?" He said.

"Ye- yeah… Just caught off guard..." I replied, tears running down my face from the pain.

Knowing I was okay, he continued with his progression. Thrusting deep, as I felt my anus stretch an unusual size. And as he dug deeper inside me, I felt even more pleasure build up, holding on by a tread. Riolu seemed more built for this, as he can hold out a lot longer then me. Which kinda made me feel embarrassed. But just knowing it's him, made me feel at ease.

After five minutes of feeling his penis explore inside me, I then noticed Riolu starting to shake in tension. I knew he finally reached his point almost. And this is my chance.

"Looks like your nearly there… Lets switch one more time…" I said.

"Oh… O- okay." He said, pulling himself out of me.

After catching our breaths, I lay backwards. Supporting my upper body with my arms, staring into Riolu's eyes. As my lower body was right in front of Riolu.

"How are your riding skill?" I asked.

"Heh… Watching Meowstic ride me… I know a thing or two." He grinned at me.

He then crawled over my penis, which was pointing straight up, like an arrow. He then smirked at me, as he quickly let his legs lose all strength, landing on top of my penis. Entering him at a painful speed, causing both of us nearly jump. And with the heavy drop, it nearly made my dick explode. And Riolu just stared at me for a few seconds, until he out of nowhere, started to ride me very forcefully. Climbing and falling onto my dick. But with the force, I felt something wet pouring onto my crotch and legs. And looking up, I noticed red liquid, blood, leaking out of Riolu's anus. But I already knew this, and wasn't that concerned. He didn't even mind, probably didn't even feel it, as he was destroying our privates. And I was feeling like releasing a river of my goodness at that point. I could barely contain it any longer.

"Ri- Riolu…! I… I'm near…!" I shouted through a breathless voice.

"M- me too..." He replied.

So hearing that, he rose himself one last time, and with help with his own body, slammed very hard into me. Crushing both my penis and balls, and that was enough. And with a loud scream, a scream I didn't know I could make, I couldn't stop it this time. And I shot over ten, possibly twenty long string of white, creamy cum through Riolu. And with the feeling of my cum, he inhaled sharply, as he shot almost the same amount of cum, from my stomach, and all over my face. The orgasm was so strong, I somehow managed to keep shooting even after Riolu stopped. But a minute later, I finally slowed to a stop, as my head fell onto the hard tile floor.

Riolu was still connected to me, cum flowing out of his anus, creating a puddle around us.

He then slowly pulled himself off me, causing cum to erupt from his anus, exploding all over me. Riolu just sat there, trying to keep himself from falling, while looking at me.

"That… Was amazing… I really hope… This satisfy your need..." He gave a very weak smile.

"Ye- yes… Thank you… So much..." I choked out.

We then looking at the mess we caused, and looked at each others.

"Guess we got… A mess to clean up… But first, lets clean… Ourselves up..." He said.

We then managed to get into the shower, as he turned on wonderful hot water. As we cleaned each others, trying to scrub all the cum from us. And after an hour of getting the cum out of our fur, I dried off and got dress. Still very weak, but we still managed to clean the massive puddle of cum and blood off the floor.

Looking at the time, it was 5:30 in the morning. We were doing this for two hours, and we had no idea. And as we looked at the time, we were suddenly struck with a very tired feel. And once we pretty much deposit of the towels we used, we both crawled into Riolu's bed. Embracing each others, giving a small kiss.

"Thank you so much Riolu..." I said.

"Anything for my best friend..." He replied, as he kissed again.

After departing from the kiss, I spoke.

"Guess we should get some sleep… Good night..."

"Yeah… Good night… I had fun tonight, and I believe we'll do it again soon..." He replied.

And with that, I slowly closed my eyes, and quickly fell into a deep sleep. Feeling a warm feeling, getting what I wanted. And whats better, Riolu accepted my feelings. So I slept very deeply, feeling happy...


	2. Helping A Relative

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
M Riolu (Lucas) X F Riolu (Daisy)

I was waiting outside of my sister's school, as I needed to pick her up. More like forced to, not really sure why. I'm 18 and Daisy is 17. But our mother wanted to make sure she gets home safe. So after ten minutes of boredom, she approached me as I started to doze off.

"Lucas? Sorry… Had a problem… I know this is embarrassing for both of us. But it is safer to walk home together." She tapped me.

"Eh… Got nothing to do anyways. Lets just get home." I sighed, getting up.

And another 30 minutes, we finally walked in our house. And being me, I quickly just walked into my room and did my stuff.

Not sure how long it was, but I think an hour later, I heard a knock at my door.

"Ugh…" I groaned, getting up and opening the door.

After opening the door, I saw Daisy standing there.

"Mom said it's dinner time..." In a low voice.

When she said that, she just quickly rushed away without another word. It confused me a bit, as she seemed a bit off. Never really quiet, always cheerful. But she seemed to not care about that stuff, and even if it seemed off, I just walked downstairs.

Once I sat down, I saw Daisy looking down, cupping her paws together on her lap. Not talking or making eye contact. And eating quickly, she just walked back upstairs, shutting her pretty forcefully. And with that, I was now completely wondering what was wrong with her.

So after eating and cleaning up, I walked upstairs and knocked on her door. And waiting a few seconds, she opened the door slowly, only peeking at me.

"Are you okay? Seem quite off lately..." I said.

"Y- yes… Everything is fine. Just a bit sick." She did a clearly fake cough.

"Oh, okay. Should get medicine for that then. I'll be in my room if you need anything." I replied.

I knew she was lying, but I didn't want to flat out tell her. So I decided just to leave her be. But as I was walking to my room, I noticed something. I smelled a strange sweet scent. Like candy or something, and I never seen her use perfume before. This just peeked my interest, unless she's trying to do more girly things or something. But it is very unusual for her to use any girl stuff. She's been more of a boy her life. And once I reached my room, I decided to just drop it.

The next morning, I was getting ready to meet up with Shinx and my friends. While my mother and two brothers got ready to go someplace.

"I… I'm going to stay here if it's okay..." I heard Daisy.

"Oh? Okay. We'll be back in about five hours then." My mother replied.

They left the house, as I continued to put my bag and stuff on. But when I opened the door, I heard Daisy.

"Yo- you're going too? Where?" Looking down at the ground, still cupping her paws.

"Yeah. Got plans with Shinx and the others. Guess you get the house to yourself for about an hour or so." I replied.

"Oh… I kinda want you here." She continued in her low voice.

This caught me off guard, as she never really liked me to stay home alone with her. Or even cared if I was with her or not.

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

"No reason. Just feel a little more comfortable. But do- don't worry. Go have fun..." She replied.

"Oookay? See you soon then." I slowly walked out, wondering what's her problem.

And I walked down the street to the park. And once I reached there, I caught up with my friends. But like always, Shinx nor Zoura was there.

"Two late again? Ugh…" I said in the direction of Espeon.

"Yep. Spark and Hunter are always late." Espeon replied, laying on a table.

"You are the leader Lucas… Wanna just bail?" Umbreon asked.

"Up to you Eclipse." I replied.

"Well, see ya then!" Umbreon pretty much pulled Espeon along with him.

"Eclipse and Shine's gonna do something to pass the time I guess. Hopefully not create another poison thing again. I'm also gonna go..." Braixen said.

And with that, every split. So with nothing better to do, I just simply walked back home. I was still curious about Daisy, I didn't really understand what her problem was. Seemed way less talkative, but I was going to ask her when I get back.

So once I opened the door, I walked around looking for my sister. And after not finding her downstairs, I walked up to her room. And knocked on it, but didn't hear anything. So walking in, I looked around.

"Where are you?" I thought.

But before I exited, I heard a door open.

"O- oh…! Yo- your back?" Daisy said, as I turned to look at her.

She was only in a towel, and I quickly turned back around.

"Oh, sorry! Didn't know you were taking a shower!" I covered my eyes.

I just stood there, paws over my eyes, waiting for her to get dressed. And moments later she tapped my back. "You can look now..." She said. And I slowly turned around, and after shaking off the embarrassing feeling, we walked downstairs.

Sitting on the couch, I just turned on some TV. Daisy wondered why I was home that quickly, I then told her. She just let out a low and somewhat nervous 'oh'.

After sitting there for about ten minutes, resting my head on my paws, I felt a strange feeling on my leg. And when I looked down, I saw Daisy's head on my lap.

"Uh… What are you doing?" I asked.

"I, uh… Just tired..." She tried hiding the shakiness in her voice.

"Okay then?" I said, confused.

After a few more minutes of dozing off, she continued to move her head under my arm, making my paw rest on her head. I had my arm in a bending position, so my paw rested on her head while my arm did whatever. This was confusing to me, she never really showed this type of behavior with me. But I didn't really question, I just stood quiet still wondering what she was doing.

And once again, about three minutes later, she started to move head and upper body. Probably trying to get into a more comfortable position. But I didn't noticed at the time, the way she was moving her head made my paw gently rubbed it.

"You good? Been acting very strangely." I asked again.

She didn't reply to my question, and just continued to move around. Looking closer though, I noticed her eyes were tightly shut. And looking even closer, I heard a light purring like moan. This was making me pretty uncomfortable now, I didn't really know what she was doing or what she wants. But with her eyes shut, I thought she was sleeping or something.

I turned off the TV, due to me getting pretty tired, and wanting to take a little nap or something. So I slowly moved her head from me and got up. But as I got up, she instantly woke up and stared at me.

"Wh- where are you going?" She asked.

"Um. I'm kinda tired." I replied.

"Do you mind if I sleep with you? I don't want to sleep in my bed." She said, not breaking eye contact.

This was really strange, I didn't know how to react.

"What's wrong with your bed? You've been sleeping by yourself since six." I tilted my head.

"Huh?! I- I'll just feel better..." Her eyes widen in nervousness.

"Uhhhh-huh… I guess?" I couldn't process what was going on.

She then got up, and up the stairs. I just stood there for a few seconds before I walked up. I just couldn't process what was going on, she was acting extremely weird. Maybe she was going through something at school or something. But without thinking anymore about it, I slowly walked upstairs.

And once I walked in my room, I saw her laying on my bed. More like rolled in a ball.

"When did mom say she'll be back…?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I think five hours she said? So about four hours left." I replied.

"Oh, okay." She simply said.

Taking off my shirt and shoes, I just slid into my bed and covered myself up. I just lay there with my arm over my eyes, trying to fall asleep. But it was proven difficult when Daisy laid her head on my stomach. But I managed to doze off pretty quickly anyway.

It has been about an hour later when I awoke. But as I opened my eyes, I saw Daisy across the bed, seeing her legs twitch and the such. I just thought she was having an interesting dream or something. But as I got up and into the bathroom, there was something that made me stop. The faint smell of that sweet candy scent again.

"What the hell is that?" I thought.

So after taking a piss, I walked back out and began looking for the source of that scent. I checked everywhere, until I reached Daisy. The scent was overwhelming next to her, and wanting to know, I shook her. And after that, she quickly woke up looking dazed.

"Why do you smell strongly of candy sweeten scent?" I asked.

She looked completely filled with embarrassment and quickly looked down. She got up and just looked towards me, not making eye contact though.

"Lu- Lucas…?" She said in her low voice again.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Uh… Are you willing to do something for your little sister?" She asked.

"Um, your a year younger then me. But yes, anything." I replied.

She clenched her paws and lingered there for a bit. But after a few more seconds, possibly a minute of dead silent, she spoke.

"Th- this may be a lot… And you may not accept. But uh." She continued to mumble.

"I'm listening… What is it you need?" I just stood, a puzzled face.

She reached out and placed her paw flat on my chest.

"Can… Can you…" She continued to delay. But finally she spoke once again. "Can you… H- ha- have… S-" She sighed, reassuring herself. "I guess we're getting nowhere… So I'm going to bluntly say it… Can you have sex with me?" She quickly said.

I just stood shock at what I just heard. But before I was able to utter a word, she quickly cut any thought I had with her voice.

"B- but before you lose it, let me explain! I've been suffering from this massive heat feeling. And it burns so much! Please, your the only one who can help me!" She pleaded with me, jumping around clearly in pain.

Still standing there in shock, I guess her cries in pain knocked me out of it, and I spoke.

"Bu- but… What?! You're my sister!" I couldn't think.

She just continued to cry, tears beginning to fall from her face.

"Please… I can't take this anymore..." She continued to plead.

It was painful to see her in pain. And I didn't want her to suffer at all. So without any other option, I agreed.

"O- okay… I don't want to see you like this. I- I'll do it."

She managed to stop jumping enough to hug me.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She cheered.

She then quickly jumped on my bed, pulling me with her. She then started to pull my pants off even quicker. Once I was nearly naked, she did the same with her clothes. Leaving us both in our underwear. Without a word, we connected mouths, and began to make out.

It felt so wrong, but I couldn't stop. Not that I was enjoying it, but I didn't want my sister to suffer. She's clearly going through a heat cycle, and I didn't want her to deal with it. So I didn't do anything and just let her do whatever.

We just stood there for a solid five minutes making out, as she clearly enjoyed every second. And after departing, we caught our breaths as we stared into each others eyes. At this point, I was pretty excited, and she noticed, and possibly felt it.

Reaching her paw down to my underwear, she rubbed my shaft. Her soft touch caused it to grow even larger then I thought. And not even ten seconds later, it was completely erect, my underwear was so tight it hurt.

After she completely erected my penis, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into another make out session. She just continued to let out a small vibrating moan. But wanting to ease her burning pain, I departed, upsetting her a bit.

"You're probably still burning down there. Just say it, and I'll stop it." Smiling at her.

She looked a bit nervous, as she knows the pain of me entering her will be way worst then the burning heat. But I decided to make her feel easier.

"I know your scared. And it will hurt like hell, but just for a second. You did want me to help, right?" I petted her head.

"Ye- yeah… Yes please. Do it." She let out a small nervous smile.

Looking into her eyes, I pulled her panties off, then my underwear. Finally letting my dick breath. I just stood there, looking at her naked body. Daisy also scanned me down, then at my large penis. Making her eyes widen.

"You're huge! How will that fit?" She sounded surprised.

"That's what Purple said at first. But don't worry, hehe." I laughed a bit.

"Can we start slow? I- I can deal with this burn for now." She asked.

"I'm not forcing you into anything, so sure. Do what you like." I replied.

She then pushed me back a bit, as she got up and onto her stomach. Causing her face to be right in front of my dick. And with her paw, she gripped my shaft, and with her finger, gently rubbed the base of my tip. Sending chilling feels up my spine. She just continued to rub the base of it, which made me feel really good.

But seeing me in state, she stopped.

"You're my brother, and I want you to have the best experience ever… I bet I'll do better then that Meowstic." She looked up at me.

She seemed pretty calm with this. This was her first time it seems as well.

But before I was able to reply, she opened her mouth wide, and placed my penis in it. As she began to slowly suck me off. The inside of her mouth was warm and damp, it felt so good. She just kept moving her head back and fourth, gently nibbling my member. She seemed to enjoy it a lot, as she kept shoving my giant cock deep in her throat. Making it hit the back of her throat sometimes. But after she finished deep throating pretty much, she looked up at me.

"Now you can make this burning pain go away..."

Hearing that, I nodded and flipped her around. It felt wrong seeing my sister naked. But when I turned her around, her tight, already wet pussy was in front of me. My heart started to race, as I still had this wrong feeling seeing her most precious area. But I shook the feeling, and replaced it with helping her. So not wanting to go straight for it, I decided to get her started, and trying to ease the pain when I push in. So using my finger, I started to rub her clit. With this, she let out a shocked gasp, but quickly calmed down as the pleasure was sent through her body. I kept a steady rhythm with my finger, in a gentle rotating motion. And with this, she couldn't resist it anymore, and she ended up loosening up her vaginal walls. Letting this sweet scented liquid to leak out onto the blankets, and all over my paw, quickly matting my fur in this sticky liquid. She started to pant lightly, still leaking out the sweeten liquid. The sweet scent entering my nose made me even more horny. But I controlled myself, and wanting to satisfy her even more, and to taste what this juice taste like, I looked at Daisy, who was looking back at me. I smiled at her and spoke. "You're probably better tasting then Purple." Stroking her back. After that, she just nodded. "Guess you got to find out..." She reached and stroke my chest as well. I stopped rubbing her clit, and then lowered her body flat on the bed. And I lay flat as well, and without another word, I stuck my tongue out, and I began licking up and down her vagina. With my warm, saliva covered tongue licking her vagina, she tensed up, clearly shocked with the sudden warmth mixed with her burning sensation. Her panting increased, as she let out small moans. Her juices tasted like a mixture of blueberry and strawberry, with a slight sweet lemon taste afterwards. But as I kept licking around her rim, Daisy stopped me. "I want to feel you inside me please… Before mom comes home..." She said. "Sure, anything you want." I replied.

After pulling her backside up again, while sitting on my knees, I patted her butt which made her shiver in pleasure. But not wanting to delay anymore of her pain, I reached my paw over and under her chin, and moved her head to meet my eyes.

"Are you ready…?" I spoke.

"Yeah, please." She replied.

Before I started, I looked a bit nervous.

"Okay. The pain will be intense just for a second. Just know, I'll never hurt you on purpose. I'll never hurt you ever." I said to her.

"I- I know." She said in a shaken voice.

Our eyes were still locked on each other, then after a few seconds, she looked forward again. Placing her paws over her eyes, waiting for the big shock. I just stood there for a few seconds, still nervous. I was about to penetrate my sister, and I didn't know what to think about it. But after taking a few deep breaths, I looked at her throbbing pussy. Heart still racing.

"Please don't delay… It makes me nervous..." My sister's voice broke my frozen state.

"O- oh, sorry. I- I'm going now. Just tell me if you need me to stop." I stuttered.

And after saying that, I spread her legs further apart from each others, and with my paws, I gripped both side of her butt, and after spreading them as well, I slowly pushed my cock in her. And as her anus stretched, she let out a sharp short scream.

"Are you okay?" Concern in my voice.

"E… Ye- ug- yeah… Co- continue." A tear ran down her face.

I didn't want to hurt her that badly, so I took two minutes trying to let her anus adjust to my size. And after the pain went away a bit, I started to thrust gently. Each thrust made her pant hard, letting each gasp of air get blown out. I started to pant as the pleasure grew.

After she got comfortable, I sped up my thrusting, but not to hard it hurt her even more. But I guess I failed to do so, and with a deep thrust, Daisy let out a squeal in pain.

"Oh sh- shit. Sorry!" I said in worried voice.

"I- it's okay…!" Her voice quivered.

I began to thrust again, slower at that point. But looking down, I saw blood leaking out onto the blankets. Which I now knew, I broke her barrier.

"O- oh… I broke your barrier… Now the pain will go away, and you'll enjoy it much better now." I rubbed her back.

She seemed to tense up at this.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"No- nothing. Please continue..." She replied.

"Okay." I simply replied.

With that, I continued to thrust a little deeper this time. With her barrier broken, she didn't seem to be in pain anymore, in fact she started to moan loudly. I as well started to moan, as I felt the pleasure grow through my body, sending tingling feelings up and down my body.

I continued to thrust harder and faster. Each thrust made pleasure build up, and it felt amazing. Daisy also felt the mysterious feeling, as she started to pant very hard. But after five minutes of slow thrusting, I wanted to speed up just a bit, and after thrusting harder, I felt my legs feel weak.

But she started to stutter and shake uncontrollably.

"L- Luc...as? I- I feel weird..." She said.

Her eyes began to twitch slightly, and she shifted around, trying to shake the feeling as it felt uncomfortable. But I knew she was near her first orgasm. And I wanted it to be memorable, and I sped up my thrust, feeling my own climax coming on. And I kept pushing deeper, as she felt the sensation getting stronger and stronger. But with a sudden, unexpected, loud scream from Daisy, she ejected a warm liquid, smelling strongly of that blueberry smell. The liquid splattered all over my crotch and covered the bed. But with the warmth of his juices, it made me lose control as well. And I shot my creamy thick cum deep in her womb. The powerful orgasm overcoming me also made me scream in shock. And after a minute of shooting and leaking cum in her pussy, I finally stopped. Feeling the amazing pleasure over me. When I did pull out, cum, blood, and juices all mixed in a pool of liquids on the blankets. The room smelled of strong sex and sweat. So after I pulled out and fell onto the bed, Daisy crawled up next to me. Staring into my eyes, she spoke.

"That… Was amazing..." In a tired, breathless voice.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it..." I replied, smiling.

We of course couldn't stay this way, so I quickly threw the blankets in the wash and started it, and we both took a shower to clean ourselves off. And after getting all clean and nice, we fell asleep on her bed. But before we did, Daisy spoke one last time.

"Thank you for helping me… I don't feel the burning pain anymore..." Barely able to keep her eyes open.

"I told you… I'll do anything for you. Lets get some sleep..." I replied, closing my eyes.

Then everything went black, as I drifted off into a deep sleep...


	3. Burning Skies Desire's

Requested By: Dappledvine  
M Ninetales (Todd) X F Houndoom (Fiera)

This was going to be interesting. To start off, I'm Todd, a Ninetales. And I have a partner, who is Fiera, a Houndoom. Now, we were exploring a dungeon after taking a request from our guild. So let me explain. We are in our own team called Team Burning Skies. And we've been exploring, rescuing and so on for years. We live in a cave, not a pretty nice place to live, but we like to save as much money as we can.

Okay, so we were exploring this dungeon in search of a special treasure we heard about. And it seemed to be a lie, as we explored the dungeon for hours, and after not finding anything of value, I used our escape orb and returned to town. And as we walked down the street, we started discussing some stuff.

"So… No treasure huh? The sucks big time." Fiera sighed deeply.

"Yeah, it kinda sucks. But hey, at lease we went exploring. Gotta love exploring." I replied.

"Uh-huh, maybe next time then." She said back.

Walking down the road, still talking small talk, we decided to buy new equipment. So after going to the store in the town, I grabbed some escape orbs and oran berries. And once we got our stuff and walked out, Fiera turned towards me.

"Lets call it a day, okay? Kinda tired after walking for hours… Just kinda pissed about not getting anything."

"Sure… Pretty tired as well." I replied back.

With that, we walked back to our home in the forest. And after an hour, we walked in and did our things. I just walked in our storage room to check our supplies for dungeon exploration.

"Escape orbs, berries, wands, traps… Hmm..." I thought.

After checking the inventory, I walked into my room and lay on my bed, wondering what to do. But through my thinking, I dozed off.

Five hours has pasted when I dozed off, but I was awoken by a loud boom. It made me launch out of my bed pretty much. Looking quickly outside, I saw it was pouring rain outside. I just groaned, due to being waken up so suddenly, and because I wanted to do some jobs. But getting up and out where Fiera was sitting, I just sat next to her looking into the crazed thunderstorm outside.

"Crap. Kinda wanted to do some jobs before night fell..." I said to her.

"Ugh, yeah. It's only 3:00 in the afternoon. Guess we're just gonna have to wait until this storm ends." She complained.

"Well then. Guess I'm gonna finish some stuff around the house." I replied.

"I'm going to stay here for a bit. Still pissed off a bit." She held her paws on her head.

"Okay then, I'll be in my room." I said, walking off.

I walked back to my room, and did some random stuff to clean my room. And after cleaning my room after not cleaning it forever, I jumped on my bed with a book and started to read. There was just the soothing sound of the rain outside along with a few crackles from thunder in the distance. Rain always soothed me so it didn't bother me much. And after checking my clock a bit later, it was 7:30. Surprised it was still raining outside, but I felt kinda hungry, so I got up and out of the room to get something to eat. And after grabbing some random stuff, I walked back into my room. But something stopped me before I did.

My ears perked up, thinking I heard something. But after listening for a few more second, I just shook it and walked back into my room. After reading for another half hour, I closed my book and just laid in my bed. I closed my eyes, letting the sound of the rain drift me to sleep.

Not even twenty minutes later, I woke up out of nowhere. I groaned and wondered what would've woken me up. But looking around, I started to smell an odd smell. At first, I thought Fiera was cooking something. But after taking in another big inhale, it smelled a lot different then anything I smelled before. It was like candy scented, I couldn't really say, we don't live anywhere that makes candy. Taking another inhale one last time, it was just like candy. But for some reason, it made me aroused, and I didn't know why. The scent grew stronger each passing second, quickly making me more aroused. And a minute later, I was pretty much fully erected. I had no idea why I had this reaction, so I got up and walked out. And after walking out, I walked in the main room. And Fiera was just sitting in the front door, looking out at the rain. It seems to be completely pouring outside, probably the most crazed storm we had for a bit. Looking at Fiera, I just sat on the ground.

But she noticed my presence and looked back at me.

"This rain sucks… No jobs, no fun things..." She groaned in annoyance.

I used my fluffy tails to surround my body, hiding my erection.

"I like the rain. Only downside is drying all my fur afterwards." I replied.

"Well, I'm fucking bored. I think I can fix that though." She got up.

"And what's that?" I asked.

She gripped my paw and looked into my eyes.

"I guess this is a perfect time to say. Now that we're not adventuring 24/7. So I'll just say it. Wanna fuck?" She said.

I was kinda knocked back, but it seemed she wanted it.

"Uh…" I mumbled.

"Honestly, I was holding it back. But the feeling of my vagina burn like hell, I can't really hold it much longer." She said again.

"Uh… Sure…?" I said in a slow voice.

She then pushed me on my back, and jumped on me. And before I managed to speak, she started to rape my face pretty much.

As she continued to rape my face, Fiera then found my penis and started to ride me without warning, pushing my entire shaft in her pussy, as she kept rising and falling on it. Each thrust down made me jump in shock, but her weight kept me down on the floor.

Her demonic tail moved down to my anus, and with a painful thrust, she dug her sharp tail tip into it. She then started to thrust deep. I had no idea where this behavior came from. She does have a dark side, but I had no idea she could be this crazy. But I couldn't stop even if I wanted, she had me in her clutches, and I enjoyed it as well. She just continued thrusting her demonic tail in my anus, the feeling of it felt amazing surprisingly.

She then began to do this teasing move, she just nibbled my ears and the such. The teasing as well felt quite nice.

"I was afraid of confessing my love to you. But this heat is to agonizing for me to hold back. But I knew I picked the right choice..." She let out small moans while talking.

"Ye- yeah..." I just moaned as well.

I was still on the floor, as she continued to gently thrust my penis inside her pussy. It felt really, really amazing. I still had no idea how forceful she could be, she is a demon dog anyways, and her persona is blackness.

But after a few minutes of doing this, she started to smirk at me.

Fiera started to thrust deeper and deeper, feeling my penis squeeze pass through her tight vagina. But after she thrust multiple more times, I felt something wet leaking all over my tails and crotch. Looking up, I noticed a sugary liquid all over my fur. But then the smell hit me like a bag of bricks. A massive smell of that candy or whatever scent I noticed before. "So she was in heat..." I thought, as she didn't care about anything.

The problem was, I wasn't experienced enough with this stuff, and already felt myself about to release. I tried speaking, but I couldn't as the pleasure was to much that I only let out airy gasps. She just continued to ride me forcefully. But with one last strong thrust, I felt something odd past through her pussy. But after coming to, I noticed she pushed my knot through her vagina. And so we were locked in place. She didn't mind that we were connected though, she just continued to push and tease, making me feel unbearable pleasure. But as she continued to pull, I couldn't hold anymore, I let out a sharp pained inhale, as I felt my penis explode. Sending cum deep inside her. The climax lasted only twenty seconds, and I felt embarrassed that I released so soon though. But she didn't seem to care, she just gave me a toothy grin.

"Do you think it's over?" She questioned.

"U- huh…?" I replied.

She just waited though. I believe she was waiting for my knot to deflate. And once it did, she ripped herself from me, along with her tail from my anus, dripping cum and tiny drops of blood from her vagina.

"This isn't over yet." She said, quickly gripping my dick.

The pleasure lingered, so the sudden grip made me jump, feeling an odd sensation. But she without warning, started to move her paw up and down really fast and forcefully. My breathing started to increase rapidly, as the feeling felt uncomfortable, pleasurable and painful. But she wouldn't let up for one second. She even nibbled the tip of my penis, sending more random signs through my body.

She once again used her tail to finger my tight anus. But it didn't take long to get back into the pleasure feels, feeling another small orgasm coming along. And right before I release once again, she dug her demonic tail very deep in my anus, not so far to injure me, but far enough where she hit a sensitive spot. And after she hit that very sensitive spot, which I think was my G-spot, I didn't let out a whimper or anything small. I full out screamed in pure pleasure, as I looked just in time to see a powerful fountain of cum shoot straight up, it shot about five feet up. I shot a pretty decent load as well, even know I already ejaculated, the cum as well covered my tails and body pretty decently also.

And after I finished shooting cum everywhere, she removed her tail from my anus, and began to lick the cum off my chest, crotch and tails. And after licking myself clean almost, she gave me another grin.

"Now it's over… I really did enjoy it, hehe." She let out a small laugh.

I just shook my head, smiling at her as well.

After that, we quickly dozed off, feeling fatigued from that crazy experience.

A few weeks later, Fiera confronted me, and told me she was pregnant. I was completely surprised towards this, but I didn't fight that I didn't want to be a parent. And so we're now living our live as a small happy family, training our baby hountails the life of exploring...


	4. One Heated Night

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
M Umbreon X F Espeon

"Watch where you step..." I said.

"Wow, that is a big drop. Where are we even going?" Espeon asked.

"I've heard of this rare item deep in here, I need it for a project." I replied.

We continued through the darken caves, only seeing with a small flashlight. But after walking down a bit more, I found what I was looking for. And after picking it up, we started walking back down.

As we reached an edge, we both walked over it. But midway through, the ground under me crumbled making me fall. And making contact with the ground, I heard a crack as my vision flashed red.

"Umbreon?!" I heard Espeon yell.

"Fu- fuck! I think my leg is broken!" I screamed in pain.

"Crap, hold on!" She yelled back, as she tried making it down.

She finally reached me, and surprisingly pulled me all the way out as she called 911.

(3 Days later)

"Feeling anymore pain…?" Espeon questioned.

"Not really… It still burns like hell..." I complained.

"It could be worst. Could've broken something more important." Espeon said back.

"Wow, thanks." I said.

She gave me some more medicine and smiled as she left. And about ten minutes later, I was out from the side effects. But about three hours later, I was jolted awake from a sudden pain. Looking around, I saw Espeon messing with my shattered leg.

"Oh, sorry for waking you. I was just checking your leg guess I should've been more careful..." She said to me.

"It hurt's like a bitch! Can you please not check it, the doctor said I just need to keep it off weight!" I whined in pain.

She gave me a strange look from my reaction, and she just walked out, making a weird movement with her tail. And once the door closed, I lay back down trying to ease the pain with more painkillers. But twenty minutes of trying to fall asleep, I heard the door open slightly. And I tried to appear as sleeping. But after a few seconds, I felt the bed shift as Espeon sat down on it. And felt her soft paw rub my stomach. Then I heard her speak slowly and quietly.

"I feel so bad… I knew it was a bad idea… But I think I know how to help you… Just wait..." She said.

Maintaining my breathing, she finally removed her paw and got up, as I felt her gently kiss my cheek before leaving.

"What the..." I thought.

And for the rest of the afternoon, I stood awake trying to listen out for Espeon. And around seven at night, I once again heard the door open. I couldn't even fall asleep due to the deep feeling of fiery pain. Once again feeling her sit on the bed, I felt something cold wrap around my leg, and I was confused. But as I opened my eyes, she somehow knew and looked at me.

"Oh, your awake! How are you feeling now?" She asked.

"Better I guess. What are you doing?" I asked back.

"Uh, just checking on you." She quickly hid the cold feeling item.

"Okay..." I sounded off.

"You should sleep for a bit more!" She blurted out.

"Uh, why…? Are you feeling okay?" I asked again.

"Yeah, I'm just concerned about your leg. You know, sleeping heals broken bones faster." She said.

I looked at her confused, and she noticed.

"Well, I should let you rest more. I'll be just outside if you need anything!" She said, quickly getting up and walked out.

The next four days went normally, and by then I could finally walk. But once I walked out of the room, I was stopped by Espeon instantly.

"You're up and walking already? That's good to hear!" She said.

"Does it hurt anymore?" She added.

"Uh, still burns…?" I said in confusion.

"Poor thing, it's gotta be awful suffering from such pain." Espeon bent down and rubbed my leg.

"I think your overreacting… It's fine, it's just a fractured leg. Nothing to serious." I replied.

"Come in my room around nine, I'll fix the pain." She said, walking away.

This was very strange for Espeon, she never took so much concern ever. And that's what made me wonder. So the rest of the day I just did stuff that doesn't require my leg. But once nine came around, I got up and walked to Espeon's room, still wondering what she was doing. Once I opened the door, I slowly walked in.

"Espeon…?" I called out.

Hearing some stuff moving around, Espeon turned the corner.

"Ah, your here! Come in." She said.

Walking in, I saw the entire room dimly lit. Nothing new for Espeon, always love dim lighting. But what made me stare was packs of stuff. Zip-ties, rope, and so on. But after she saw me looking, she quickly jumped between me and the items, and rushed me to the bathroom. She then sat me down and pulled out some random stuff as she started to check my leg.

"Guess the doctor was right, your leg seems to be fully healed almost." She said.

It took another five minutes checking and stuff and once she was done, she packed up the supplies then pulled me up. She then walked me out, and onto the bed. And at that point, I felt an uneasy feeling.

"Please don't move." She said in a sweet voice.

"Wha- what?" I stuttered in confusion.

"I don't want to see you in pain, so I'm here to get rid of the pain and suffering..." She continued in a sweet tone.

"Huh… What ar-" I was cut off.

"Just stay silent, I'm going to help you… Now please don't move..." She replied.

She then spread my legs and arms from my body and placed them on each corner of the bed. The bed was perfect size for me, so my limbs touched the bed posts. She then told me to not move.

Espeon then pulled out some rope, I perked up at this. She then wrapped them around my feet and tied them to the post. I tried talking but she kept telling me to keep quiet. After tying my legs so hard where I couldn't move them, she crawled on me, and sat on my chest as she continued to grip my paws and tied them to the post as well. After she was done tying my body parts to the post, she jumped off me.

"Hmm… Something's missing..." I heard her say.

She then took a pair of scissors from a nearby desk, and she jumped on me. At that point I was pretty scared, thinking she will stab me or something. But she gripped my shirt and started cutting it, and after cutting it from top to bottom, she threw it to the floor. Then she did the same with my shorts, leaving me in my underwear.

"Better..." She said under her breath.

Tossing the scissors aside, she then walked off.

I heard her moving stuff around, as I just stood there my mind going wild, as my breathing increased as I wondered what she was doing. But a minute later she walked out with a big box of something.

Setting it next to the bed, I stared at her. With mixed fear and wonder in my eyes. She then smirked at me, as she whispered a few words.

"I'm going to make you feel much better… Just relax..." Still staring at me.

Giving me am evil smirk, she proceeded to grab tape. Before I was able to say anything, she placed it over my mouth. She then laid on me and snuggled me. But a minute later, she sat up and stared at me as she scooted backwards on the end of the bed.

Espeon reached out and placed her paw on my crotch, and did a circuital motion. The soft touch and movement made me aroused instantly, as I felt myself getting excited, but I tried not to show it. But she knew because my eyes showed it. She kept doing this till I was fully erected, and once I was at my maximum point, I felt her stop. Espeon was just staring at me with the same evil grin.

She then reached into my underwear and started to jerk me slowly. My body tensed up with her paw gripping tightly around my dick. I shut my eyes, as she continued to stroke me. But five minutes of this, she stopped with a groan.

"I know what will get you going..." She said.

I muffled in confusion, as she pulled the box up. She opened it, and reached in.

And ten seconds later she pulled out what I knew was a vibrator.

"Hmph? Hmph?!" I said in muffled voices.

I tried to push my tongue against the tape to rip it off. But the tape was heavy duty, making it nearly impossible without force. Once I gave up, she proceeded with what she was doing. She pretty much ripped my underwear off and inserted the dildo inside me, as I felt my anus stretch. But after inserting it a few inches, she turned it on.

Espeon then moved her mouth near my bulging penis, and wrapped her soft mouth around it, as she starting to suck forcefully. Her saliva coated my penis as she continued to suck me off. Her warm mouth mixed with the warm saliva felt amazing, but I couldn't let out my moans as I had tape over my mouth. And with that, it made my chest hurt as it goes back into my body.

She continued to lick all around, making her tongue play with my dick. The pleasure sending through my body made a reaction to my tied body parts. As I tried to break free, as the rising pleasure made me uncomfortable because I couldn't move. But after she continued to suck me off for another five minutes, she finally stopped. After stopping, she took the vibrator out of me, and crawled off me. She then proceeded to undress down to nothing, exposing herself to me. My eyes widen as my heart started racing. I was pretty shocked, but I couldn't react anyways.

Jumping back onto the bed, she turned facing away from me. Exposing her tight anus and pussy. As she moved her tail to it, and used her tail to rub her now moist pussy. Seeing this made me even more aroused then I thought I could become. She continued to rub herself, as she started to moan. I tried to struggle free of my bounds. But once she noticed, she stopped catching her breath.

"You want some of this?" She asked.

I swiftly nodded yes, as my penis controlled my thoughts. She then smiled at this, as she used her tail to dig inside her. Her duel tail spread her pussy flaps apart, exposing inside her pussy.

"Come on, you can do it." She taunted.

Continuing to struggle, I couldn't break the ropes around me. I was trying my hardest to break free but had no luck.

She just continued to taunt me by masturbating with her tail, as she looked back staring straight into my eyes. I kept trying to break free, as I wanted her so badly. I stared to whine as I couldn't get what I wanted. With that she stopped in her tracks.

"Aw, you really want this don't you?" She asked.

I nodded so quickly I gave myself a small headache. She then smiled at me again.

"How much do you want it…?" She said in a mocking voice.

Hearing this made me whine again, as I wanted me inside her. So I struggled so hard, I thought I broke free but it wasn't true. I just watched her continue to masturbate. But what made her stop was my high pitch whine, as I started to cry from the rope burn I gave myself.

"Looks like you want me really badly… Okay, you earned me." She said.

I stopped whining, and tried to clean away my tears. She then stopped masturbating, dripping her juice on the bed. She turned to face me, as she stared at me her tail drenched with her juice, she smirked.

"Are you ready then?" She said.

I nodded, awaiting her to do her thing. She smiled at me, as she finally gave me what I wanted. She lowered her still dripping pussy down to my penis, and started to rub her pussy on the tip of my dick. I was becoming impatient, as she just kept taunting me. She continued to rub against my penis tip, as she just stared back.

A minute later, I grew so annoyed and noticed I wasn't locked into place completely. And she was still rubbing her pussy around my dick. So when she moved in the right position, I quickly thrust upwards, and with the speed I managed to push my massive bulging penis inside her. She yipped in shock, as I tried to shove myself so deep till I couldn't anymore. But only ended up going about an inch, as she quickly shot up.

"Getting frisky are we?" Espeon stared at me with an evil glare.

"You should've just enjoyed it. But it seems like you want more action..." She continued to give me an evil glare.

And with a quick movement, she used her paw and gripped my balls squeezing quite hard. And with the shock getting sent through my body, I twitched as I couldn't move.

"Let's get to the fun part..." She said.

She quickly leaped towards me, landing straight onto my stomach, as she ripped the tape from my mouth, and I screamed in my as it was so sudden. But before I was able to talk, she quickly planted her lips onto mine as she started to violently make out with me. But with the pleasure building up, I didn't try to stop and I started to make out with her as well. Letting our tongues explore each others. But as soon as it started, she departed. I desperately tried to get out of the ropes, but whatever she did nothing could break it.

She then slid down my body, once again making her pussy rub against my dick. She slid completely down to where her face was above my penis. But she didn't suck me off again, Espeon just wrapped her paw around it and quickly went up and down. Placing my balls in her other paw and started to massage them. My breathing intensify as she continued to go faster and faster. But I was done with her taunts, I wanted to be inside her. So I spoke up.

"Come on! I'm dying here, I think you've made your point..."

She then stopped.

"Oh? Heh, I guess you've been waiting patiently for long enough. Okay, I believe you earned it now..." She said.

I smiled, finally getting what I wanted. And with those words she crawled on my stomach, pushing her damp pussy up to my penis. And she lined herself up above my penis, then her legs keeping her up fell. Digging my large dick inside her, as she gasped with the size entering her.

She started to ride me forcefully, as the movement shaking side to side made my penis dig even deeper till I ran out of length. We both were breathing heavily as she forced herself down harder by each thrust downward. And with the rouge riding, I already felt off as the pleasure built up to it's max. She continued to ride for another minute, till I felt it coming on.

But as she heard my intense breathing overrun hers, she knew I was coming near. But she wasn't letting me go easy. She slowed down, and quickly got off me.

"You're not taking the easy way out." She gave me an evil glare showing her teeth.

She then quickly gripped my penis, and squeezed extremely hard. Killing my pleasure and keeping my cum inside me. She then ripped open a bag from the box, and pulled out what looked like rubber bands.

"I'm not letting you release till I want you too!" She shouted.

Then she wrapped the rubber band around my dick, cutting off my pipe. She did it so tightly, I thought my penis was being sliced off. Once she was done, I gave her a nervous look.

"That should keep you from releasing… Now… Let's have some fun..." She said in a devilish voice.

She once again sat on my dick, digging it into her again. As she started to violently ride me again, with made my pleasure return instantly. But with the death grip of the rubber band, I couldn't feel much. But I knew I already felt like cumming again.

Espeon just continued to slam down on me. Sending shock and powerful pleasure through my body, making me go numb a bit. But she just continued, not concerned about me. And five minutes later, I felt myself about to release, but with the band tightly around my dick, it stopped my cum from exiting my body. Which made it build up, and it hurt as cum continued to enter my penis. Even feeling my dick inflate due to the amount of cum unable to exit.

She was near her climax, as she showed it, but she surprisingly held it in like she done this many times. But she noticed my pain, as my penis inflated twice it's size, as I felt my dick about to explode. So she stopped. And it drained back into my body.

"I think you have enough to satisfy me..." She unwrapped the rubber band.

"Let's finish this… Shall we?" She said.

And with that, she quickly jumped on me and rode me as hard as she could.

"Hold it in as long as possibly! I want a little extra gift!" She demanded in the same demon like voice.

But it wasn't easy, I felt completely numb as I twitched and spasm uncontrollably. She just shouted, demanding not to release or else, and I tired my best. We were pretty much screaming in pure pleasure. But with one powerful thrust downwards, she screamed in pain, pleasure and excitement. But feeling something wet, I looked up and I noticed blood leaking out of her pussy as it covered the clean bed. And all over my privates.

And with that thrust, I nearly exploded all my load into her, but not wanting to disappoint her I held it in. But it wasn't easy with the massive load I need to hold back. My balls and penis were throbbing so badly, every beat of the throb made it harder to hold. But she didn't slow down, she sped up instead.

This went on for two more minutes, as I was drenched in sweat and breathing so hard I thought I was going to pass out. Five minutes later, and I couldn't hold it anymore, and I screamed.

"I… Can't hold it!" Screaming so loudly.

She looked at me, and calming said through breathless gaps.

"Do… It..." Giving me the most evil stare I've ever seen.

And she lifted herself nearly falling over, and once my penis was out of her. She gave me one last stare, with a death grin, as she jumped with the bed and launched my dick so deep into her, I screamed my head off, as I shot gallons of white cum deep inside her womb and stomach, looking for any eggs to nest in. I shot so much that it filled her up, as I noticed cum leaking out mixed with blood.

And after a minute of non-stop orgasm, I finally stop shooting, as I nearly passed out with the pleasure.

"That… Was amazing..." She said, holding her stomach.

"Ye- yeah..." I said through a low voice.

She pulled herself out of me after five minutes, and as she did all my cum poured everywhere. We just lay there, covered in blood mixed in with cum. She finally grabbed a knife, and cut the ropes from me, finally allowing me to move. I slowly got up, still feeling very lightheaded from the pleasure, and we walked to the bathroom. The blood, cum and sweat all over us made our fur all sticky and nasty. So we took a shower.

Once we cleaned out all the stuff from our fur, we decided to sleep on my clean bed.

(4 Days later)

Four days has passed since that amazing day when we decided to go to the hospital. And we got the best news ever.

We're now expecting our first child, a baby Eevee. It was the best day ever for us, and so glad I broke my leg. Now we're going to be parents. Our life will now be together forever...


	5. Healing Wounds

Requested By: Lord Of Dong  
M Lucario X F Meowstic X F Scrafty

The pain was so intense, as I lay on the dirt road. I just lay there, as rain fell gently on me. But ten minutes of silents, I slowly got up, pain shooting all around my body. But I got up, and started to slowly walk down the forest path.

I thought I could've won. But I didn't. Due to this action, I was kicked out of my pack and beaten to shit by my leader. And he nearly killed me, if someone didn't stop him. I just wanted to be somewhere else now, I wasn't sure where.

But I couldn't keep myself up after a mile of walking, and my vision went blurry. Then next, blackness.

"Are you sure he's okay?" A voice spoke

"Beaten up quite badly, but he'll live." Another voice spoke.

After hearing those voices, I opened my eyes slowly. And has they focused, I saw what looked like a Meowstic and Scrafty looking down at me.

"Oh! He's awake!" The Scrafty said in surprise.

The Meowstic looked at me strangely, and spoke.

"Hey, uh, how are you feeling?" With a concern face.

"I… I'm sore like hell… But I've been through worse..." I replied.

They continued to look at me, but Meowstic ordered the Scrafty to fetch something, and she did. When she was out of the room, Meowstic kept checking my gashes and stuff.

"How did this happen? Looked like someone messed you up quite badly." She wrapped exposed cuts.

"I, uh… Got into a pretty bad fight, and it caused me to get thrown out of my travel group." I looked at my torn to shred arms.

"Geez. It must've sucked then, but don't worry, we're here to help you." She spoke in a cheerful voice.

"How did you find me? I can't remember much… Only that I was walking, trying to find help… Then blackness." I asked her.

She got up and grabbed some kind of liquid.

"Scrafty and I were wondering around the forest to find some fruits and stuff. And Scrafty noticed a trail of blood, and it lead us to you. Honestly, I thought you were dead." She cleaned the dry blood off my fur.

I just stood quiet for the rest of the time, and as Scrafty reentered the room, she looked at me.

"Okay, I think you should get some rest. We'll be in the other room if you need anything." Scrafty looked at Meowstic, as they walked into a different room.

And without nothing to do, I just lay on the couch. As I was laying though, I drifted into a needed sleep. But it wasn't easy, as I woke up every few hours. But after three times, I finally fell asleep until night.

Around 11:00, I awoke to voices coming from a bedroom. This made me wonder, as it seemed hushed. So I slowly walked towards the door and put my ear against the door. After focusing a bit more, I finally made out some stuff.

"Are you sure? It seems risky."

"Yeah, it may, but it's been so long… Do you even remember the last time something like this happened?"

"Uh… No. But this seems like a long shot."

"Still, we gotta try. I'll explain everything at the market tomorrow. Lets get some sleep."

I couldn't make who's sentence were who. But it was Meowstic and Scrafty, I knew that. Moving my ear from the door, and carefully getting back into my bed, I started to wonder.

"What are they planning? Risky?" I thought, staring at the ceiling.

It was odd, but I guess the boring thinking took it's toll, as I fell asleep pretty quickly again.

The next morning, I awoke by Meowstic waving her paw in my face while saying if I was awake. I got up groggily, as sleeping on a couch wasn't the best possible way to sleep. And after blinking the sleep from my sleep, she smiled at me. Then I noticed she was holding an oran berry pie looking thing.

"Good morning! You're probably starving, so I made you something!" She gave a warm smile.

"Thanks." I replied, as I took it.

After taking it, she sat next to me. Turning on some random TV show while she was at it.

"Where's that Scrafty?" I asked.

"Oh, she just went out for a few with friends earlier this morning. She'll be back soon." She said.

I just ate my food, as Meowstic had a book out. We just sat there for a good hour, it was quiet other then the soft sound coming from the TV. And because of this, Meowstic fell asleep, as I was also dozing off not long after her. But as I was about to fall asleep, I heard the door open and shut pretty loudly. I groaned and opened my eyes, feeling sleepiness linger through my body. Looking at the clock though, I saw it was 5:10 in the afternoon. I wondered how time flew that fast.

Looking towards the corner where the door was, I saw Scrafty stumble through with random bags and stuff. Scrafty looked towards us, and saw Meowstic sleeping next to me.

An odd face came across her and walked towards us. And pretty much kicked her, as she told her to wake up.

"Come on Meowstic, help me…!" She yelled, as Meowstic sighed, slowly rising up to help.

Just sitting there, I wondered why she gave that look. It was a look of disappointment and I think a slight hint of anger. It was definitely strange, but it didn't bother me much. Maybe Meowstic does this a lot, I don't know. But as I was sitting there quiet, Scrafty left Meowstic and walked towards me. It made me a little nervous, at lease she didn't look pissed or something.

She stood right in front of me.

"Uh… Is something wrong?" I asked.

Scrafty just looked at me. Making me feel a bit more nervous. But after she stared at me for a few seconds, she tilted her head to the side.

"Did Meowstic do something?" She broke the silent.

I was taken aback a bit, she didn't do anything.

"Uh, no? She was just sleeping..." I replied.

"Huh. Okay. Ju-" She was cut off.

"Hey, Scrafty! Should we show Lucario around the town? Occa City is very beautiful, I bet he'll love it!" She said within seconds.

I stood there with a confused face as she gave a forced smile, while laughing nervously. But I had no saying in it, as they both accepted and pulled me up and out the house. And they took me around the small city, I just felt very odd about this entire encounter. They seemed to be hiding something from me, they always act differently around me, and it's causing me to wonder. It took about three hours, but we finally explored every last inch of the city. I was having trouble getting up with them, as my leg was still injured quite badly. So after we reached a cafe, we all sat on the outdoor bench.

"So! Are you enjoying your time here?" Meowstic quickly said.

"Yeah, it's quite an adventure here, right?" Scrafty added.

"Y- yeah… It's a nice city. Uh… Thanks for showing me every last detail, I guess." I said in a winded voice.

Checking the time, it was almost eight. It was difficult keeping up with all this stuff.

"Okay, okay, okay! So… How bout we go back home now? Legs are killing me from walking all day, but it was fun!" Meowstic said, grabbing her stuff.

"Hmh, I'm tired as well." Scrafty agreed, getting up.

I sighed because I was happy to finally get some rest.

After ten minutes, I entered the door and fell onto the couch. It didn't take a minute for me to fall asleep, and when I did, time fast forward it seemed, as the moment I fell asleep, I woke up again.

Looking to my side, I saw the digital clock. 2:23 AM.

"Ugh..." I groaned.

I was dying of thirst, and without thinking, I walked into the kitchen to get some water. After filling a glass, there was something that caught my attention. Some kind of note on the counter. It seemed to be slightly opened. But as I reached to grab it, the lights turned on, making me jump a bit.

"Oh, your awake?" I heard Meowstic, as I turned around.

"Yeah. Just thirsty… So uh, what are you doing up?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, n- nothing… Just had something I forgot to check." She replied.

After that, I quickly fell back asleep and slept until noon the next morning. And that day was tamed. Nothing much went on, and I'm glad. But that night was something different.

Coming around 9:00 just about, I was just sitting on the couch watching some random shows. Continuing to surf channels, I heard Meowstic and Scrafty exit their room. Looking over, I saw them walk out and over to me.

"What ya doing?" Meowstic asked.

"Just watching TV, trying to go to sleep." I replied.

"Ah, okay, mind if we sit?" She asked again.

I shrugged and they sat on the sides of me. We stood there for about twenty minutes, as I felt my eyes get heavy. But as I was about to close them, I felt a touch on my leg.

Looking down, I saw Meowstic's paw on my leg. I didn't think much of it, and just closed my eyes again. But once again, I felt a paw touching my other leg. This time it was Scrafty. Looking in the corner of my eyes, they were staring at each others with evil glares. This got me confused and a bit annoyed, I really wanted to know what they're doing. So after they kept their stares for a few more moments, I got up, which startled both of them as they thought that I was asleep. After getting up and walked a few feet forward, I turned around to look at both of them. Then with a slightly annoyed but confused face, they stared at me with slight embarrassment.

"Okay you two… What's going on? You've been acting weird since you found me." I continued to burn a hole through them.

They stood quiet, just looking at each others with faces of many emotions. And after looking at them even more intense, Meowstic finally step up.

"W- we're sorry..." She said in a low voice.

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

They once again gave each other glances. And after a few more minutes, Meowstic finally spoke again.

"It was nothing… Ju- just worried about you, we just wanna ma-"

"We want you to have sex with us!" Scrafty suddenly yelled, shoving Meowstic into the couch.

"Scrafty!" Meowstic's face turned bright red.

After hearing that though, I didn't freak out or anything, I just stood there. Hearing the two argue in the background.

"I- I'm so sorry!" Meowstic apologize multiple times.

I was still in my own mind, but after a few minutes of seeing them fight, I gave a small smile and chuckled a bit. The two stopped and stared at me.

"Is that why your fighting? You two don't really know the full story behind why you found me… I was fighting for someone that looked like you two. But failed..." I said to them.

The two looked honestly shocked, feeling stupid probably. I walked up to them after a few seconds, and grabbed their paws.

"Just say the word, and I'll be able to complete your goals." I smiled.

They still stood there with surprised faces. But they slowly nodded and looked towards their bedroom. I then nodded back and pulled them along. And reaching their door, I opened it and walked in with them. And reaching the foot of the bed, I turned around to face them, and I fell backwards onto the fluffy bed.

Just looking at me, I moved my eyes, pointing directing at my pants.

After doing so, Meowstic hesitatingly moved towards me, and as she gripped my pants, she slowly pulled them off. Exposing my underwear, along with a large bulge.

They both look at each other, clearly surprised with my size.

"So… Who's first?" I asked.

"Or… Both of you can. It's up to you." I added.

The two agreed on going at the same time, and I didn't protest. And the two got undress within seconds, without me saying a thing. And after removing all my clothes other then underwear, I looked at them.

After a few seconds of them whispering to each other, they finally crawled next to me. Meowstic seemed to be going for the bottom, and Scrafty wanted to go on top.

And so after they got in positions, it began. Meowstic slipped my underwear off, letting myself breath down there. And she started first, as she began to gently lick up and down my shaft. The sudden wetness sent a relaxing feeling throughout my body. But Scrafty got ready for her move, and she began to make out with me. Letting our tongues mix saliva slightly.

Meowstic sped up until she inserted my cock in her mouth. As Scrafty continued to make our mouths connect. I wanted to try something though, so with my paw, I used a finger and inserted it inside Scrafty's scaly pussy, and began to finger her. Doing this made her shutter through her make out session. But she still pressed her body harder against mine.

Meowstic continued to suck harder, as I felt the pleasure build even more. The pleasure feeling was something I hadn't experience in forever. It was so nice after the tragic fight.

But I couldn't really get my thoughts correct, as I slowly lost my train of thought of that fight. It was a stupid ass fight anyways, I forgot what caused it. And I'm glad I forgot most of it, I have two girls now, and I'm already to forget already.

After focusing again, I started to push my finger deeper inside Scrafty, making her clench her eyes shut. And before I knew it, I felt Meowstic stop, and moments later, I felt a sudden weight on my crotch area. Looking up a bit, Meowstic was on me with my cock inside her already drenched pussy. And before there was time to react, she began to ride me in a rhythm pattern. The feeling shooting through my body felt like I was floating. It was the best feeling I've ever felt before, feeling myself getting very excited.

Scrafty noticed Meowstic's doing, and she departed from my face. And she turned around, facing towards Meowstic. And doing this caused her vagina to be in my face, so Scrafty thought it was a good idea to taunt me. She started to wave her backside in my face. I knew the perfect way to please her. So with my paws, I placed them apart from each others on with a little force, I spread her pussy apart, stretching wider. She of course jumped from the feeling, but I maintained my grip on her.

Meowstic was still riding me forcefully, moaning quite loudly, as Scrafty began to massage my balls, which sent even more mixed feelings through my entire body.

Back to me, I rose my head up, and with my tongue, I began to lick her now wet pussy. My tongue scratching against the scaly surface felt odd, but not enough to cause my tongue to bleed. It kinda felt nice somehow, and she clearly enjoyed it, as she let out airy breaths.

The two double teamed my privates, as I felt myself coming along quite quickly. It felt odd as cum built up deep inside me, ready to be released. The only thing keeping it from being released was Meowstic's tight anus squeeze my penis so tightly, nothing can past through. She didn't know this though, and she just continued to slam down on me, causing me to grow more breathless as I was being worn out.

I couldn't keep up this for much longer though, and I felt my body get weaker. But this wasn't going to stop me, I tried keeping myself in control for a little longer. And that's what I just did. I tried stopping myself from releasing by clenching my penis, but it didn't do much, it just made me want to release more.

After a few more minutes, it was to hard for me, and without a chance to stop, I released my load inside Meowstic. The force was so great, it felt like my dick exploded in a way, and Meowstic was clearly shocked as well, she shuttered as the warm sticky cum enter her. After I stopped a few seconds later, I was completely tired.

Meowstic rose herself off me, and fell beside the bed. She looked winded, as she just lay there.

Scrafty looked disappointed as expected, but that didn't stop her. Even after cumming, she wasn't having it, she began to suck right away, licking the remaining cum off my penis. The sensation was a shock to me, as it felt very odd right after releasing. And after she licked up every last drop, she quickly jumped on my cock, and began to ride me again, I tried stopping her, but she didn't want to end it with Meowstic getting all of it. Even after having an orgasm, I couldn't really feel anything, as the feeling was now dull. But she still kept trying.

And after a few minutes, I was surprised when it happened. I felt a second orgasm coming along, and without warning due to me unable to feel, I shot another collection of cum inside Scrafty. My vision turned blurry, as I was so worn out and tired, I couldn't really think. And after the second session, I just lay there. Scrafty crawled off me and lay right beside me, as Meowstic inched on the other side of me.

They quickly fell asleep, as I dozed off as well. This completely blocked that fight and who I was fighting for. I now have two girls who wants me. And they'll want much more from me, and I'll make sure to please them anyway I can. And without much more, I fell asleep...


	6. Friendlier Towards Each Other

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
F Liepard X M Torracat

It was a sunny day in summer, as I quickly rushed through the thick bushes hunting my target, Riolu. He's going to pay this time, he'll wish he never met me. But he put this on himself, if only he didn't interfere with my work that one day.

I came to a clearing, but still grassy making me blend in, other then my purple fur.

Slightly poking my head out to see, I scanned watching Riolu check some map or something. But during my scan, I noticed something other then Riolu. I saw Torracat prone also watching him. Now, Torracat is the leader of Team Bone, and we don't get along very well. So this instantly pissed me off, as this was my target.

"No way you bitch. This is my fucking target!" I harshly whispered.

During my mind wondering, I noticed he started to move once again. So dropping my trail of Riolu, I started following behind him. He was pretty bad at stealth, had no idea how his 'target' hadn't spot him yet. Guess Riolu was really into his stupid adventure.

And ten minutes of following, he stopped again. And as soon as he stopped, I quickly leaped at him. Tackling from behind, making him fall forwards.

I flipped him over making our eyes meet. My eyes were blazing red, as I don't want to deal with this shit. And Torracat, clearly shock, just stared at me.

"I don't know what your planning, but I saw you stalking my target! You have no reason to be here, so back the fuck off!" I whispered loudly, trying to avoid alerting Riolu.

Torracat just scanned me up and down, still shocked. But after a few seconds he spoke.

"Yo- you're beautiful..." I barely heard him.

I was caught off guard at this, and jumped off him.

"Just stay the fuck away from Riolu, you fucking creep..." I said, before dashing after Riolu.

The next three hours went normal, as I continued to follow Riolu. But I was getting tired. He was around someone every minute, and it got me even more pissed off, as I needed him alone.

But then he arrived at Mystery Lake, which was perfect. No one will be there.

I was on a tall hill, looking down prone. Riolu seemed to drop his massive backpack and started to set up a tent. Now I knew he was camping, and that wouldn't make me stop what I had plan.

Getting up from my laying position, I pulled out my metal yo-yo. Pretty much just a string and metal ball. Easily able to knock out anyone with a good strike to the head. And I wanted my first victim to be him. So I started to walk down the pretty steep hill.

As I was going down the hill, I was hit by a sudden force like a bag of bricks, which caused me to fall. And to start rolling painfully down the hill, but luckily no rocks or anything dangerous in my way.

And after the painful twenty seconds of rolling, I reached the base of the hill.

"Fu… Fucking hell..." I choked out.

Slowly getting up, I suddenly felt something heavy step on my tail. Causing pain on top of my other pain, making me jump.

"Oh, crap! So- sorry!" I heard something, as the weight lifted.

I didn't bother looking at who pushed me down the hill, and just gripped my tail. Whining, which was rare for me. But it did hurt a lot. And after a minute of trying to ease the pain, it went away.

Finally looking up, I saw what enraged me. Torracat, standing behind me, clearly with a face of sorry for I think hurting me.

Seeing this, I got up like I was possessed, and grabbed his shirt lifting him an inch above the ground. My appearance and strength surprised him, as he looked terrified. But after glaring into his eyes, with my eyes of fire, I spoke.

"I… Told… You… What the fuck are you doing here?! You could've killed me by pushing me down that fucking hill!" I said in a harsh growling whisper.

"N- no! It wasn't like that! I tripped, I promise. Please I want to help you, can you put me down please?" He replied.

I didn't know what he meant with 'helping me' but I didn't give one shit. So I just threw him down hard onto the ground.

"What do you mean help?" I asked.

He quickly got up again, and lingered there for a few seconds.

"I want to help you, please let me help us both..." He finally spoke.

And before I reacted, he embraced me, as he began to kiss me.

I was shocked by the sudden warm feeling of his lips pressed against mine. He just continued to kiss me, as I tried getting off. And once I saw an opening, I quickly kicked him back on to his ass, causing me to fall as well.

Breathing in fresh air, I quickly glared at him.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I demanded.

He just sat there, looking a bit sad.

"I said, I just wanted to help us both." He looked down.

Then I stopped, and started to think.

I didn't want to admit it, but I couldn't hide it all season. But I was going through my heat cycle, and what's worst is it's in summer. But I always maintained it, as I trained myself to deal with it. Causing no pain to me.

But I thought of something.

When I tackled him to the ground, I think he caught a small scent of my candy like scent radiating off me, and it probably aroused him.

I was still sitting, as he got up, just staring at me.

His stare made my heart race, as I felt very uncomfortable. But it was probably because I had my legs spread with how I was sitting.

With my uncomfortable feeling, I quickly used both of my paws to grip my crotch area, in an attempt to hide the scent.

But as the soft touch of my paws touched my vagina area, it caused me to loosen up my vaginal walls. Causing juices to start leaking out, quickly drenching my pants and paws. With this my face turned bright red, as I never done that before.

Looking up, I saw Torracat just staring, this caused me to become unbearable overwhelmed with embarrassment. I just kept sitting down, looking around with my eyes shut tight.

My vagina was still pouring small amount of juice, as I pressed my paws harder, trying to stop it. But pressing harder caused more to leak out even quicker.

"See, I want to help you. Will you let me?" I heard him say.

I started to cry softly, as tears ran down my face. Once again, I never cry, but this was so embarrassing, I felt like I was going to die.

I just continued to cry, as I pressed harder and harder, desperately trying to stop.

Still eyes shut tight, I suddenly felt Torracat's paw rub my leg, and I opened my eyes staring at him.

"You're clearly in pain… Please, let me help you. I've also been suffering… And I would like to be yours." He said.

By this time, a puddle of sweet scented juice surrounded me. And I couldn't resist, so I replied.

"If you can stop this pain… Then yes..." I whimpered through my words.

He smiled at this, and quickly gripped my drenched pants, and took them off, exposing myself in just a shirt and panties.

He just tossed them aside and looked at me. But then proceeded to take my shirt off as well. Torracat undressed with this.

Seconds later, we were just in our underwear, then Torracat said.

"We should move somewhere more private..."

"O- okay..." I said through a small cry.

I slowly got up, still gripping my crotch as it was on fire. But fighting the burning pain, we walked to the forest. And after going in a couple of feet, I sat down.

Torracat sat down in front of me, and gently pushed me down on my back. He then pretty much ripped my bra and panties off quickly. Torracat smiled seeing me without clothes.

"Wow, I knew you looked amazing under those clothes… Such a perfect body shape and breast..." He licked his lips in pure lust.

"Lets start slowly… I would love to know what you taste like..." He continued to lick his lips.

Without thinking, Torracat lowered his face next to my wet pussy, and stuck his tongue out. Beginning to lick all around. His warmth caused mixed feelings through my body, as I just stood still, enjoying the odd feeling.

"Hmm! It taste like cherry candy!" He cheered.

He continued to lick up all liquid that spilled out of me, as I continued to purr in enjoyment.

But minutes of doing this, I stopped leaking finally, and he looked sadden.

"Aw, I was enjoying that..." He said.

"Guess it's time for the fun part anyways." He added.

So gripping my sides, he flipped me on my stomach.

When he flipped my on my stomach, he moved my tail aside, and rose my lower side up in the air. I was scared of what he was planning, so I just dug my claws into the grass and shut my eyes so tightly, it hurt. It took a few moments, until I felt the soft paw of Torracat stroking my back up, and to the tip of my tail. The feeling of this made me shiver in enjoyment, wondering what he had in store. And after stroking my tail a bit longer, he abruptly stopped. Slowly turning my head towards Torracat, I peeked at him, wondering what he was doing. He looked at me after seeing me, and just gave me a smile. And without a word, he inched closer.

"Wow… You're just so amazing unclothed… Are you ready for the fun part?" He asked.

I was shaking due to nervousness, as this was my first time and I didn't know how it felt, but I know it will hurt like hell. But he noticed me shaking, and he slowly brushed my cheek with his paw.

"It's okay, it will only hurt for a few seconds." He kept smiling at me.

Hearing this, I felt a small bit better, and I slowly nodded.

"Okay. Do what you gotta do..." I replied.

Saying this, Torracat moved right up to me. He inched so close next to me, I felt his erect penis pressing through his underwear. He stopped after noticing it, and not even a second later, he stripped to nothing. I looked at him completely naked, and my eyes widen when I saw his dick.

"Remember, this will only hurt for a few seconds, then it will be okay..." He said.

"Ye- yeah." I nodded again.

He lifted me up again, and after closing my eyes, I felt it. His large stick pushed inside me. I let out a sharp scream, as the pain was so sharp. His size caused the pain to be much more intense, but after he started to thrust, the pain started going away slightly, and replaced by an odd pleasure feeling. The feeling was something I never experienced before, and I purred this purr of pure lust.

He continued to thrust gently, not wanting to overdo it, gently vibrating a deep purr in his throat.

I was just laying there, letting him do his work, as I felt the burning pain go away slightly every second. Not feeling the boiling pain felt amazing, and it felt even more amazing with Torracat inside me. The feels of him entering and exiting me made me gasp lightly. I was just thinking these amazing thoughts, feeling like I'm outside my body. But I was quickly returned to my senses, as there was a sensation of rubbing on my clit. The sudden touch and motion, it was shocking to me as it caught me by surprise.

The rubbing was slow and steady, and it made me pant gently, as I felt the pleasure build up at a quicker rate. He just continued to rub my clit, as I felt myself losing control, but I maintained my cool. I'm known for being a tough type, but this was differently then others. This was something that couldn't be controlled, and it gets harder to control as the pleasure rise.

Torracat just continued to rub my clit, as he managed to still thrust in a steady pace. The separate feelings of my clit and anus, it felt like heaven. Torracat also seemed to be in a daze, as he seemed out of it, still thrusting, speeding up every ten or so thrusts.

"This feels… So amazing… I've been dreaming of this for so long..." Torracat said with breathless breaks.

I laughed a bit, as I shut my eyes shut, letting my body go limb just letting the feeling and pleasure go up and down my spine.

My body functions turned to jelly, as I couldn't really move any part of my body. But after Torracat thrust one last time, he did something new. After he pulled his meat out of me, he motioned me to get on him. And through my weaken bones, I crawled onto him. Our eyes met with a lustful stare. Torracat then wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. The kiss turned almost instantly into a hardcore make up session. Letting our tongues and saliva mix in a slimy ball.

We continued to do this for minutes on end, only departing to catch our breaths then right back into it. I wanted to spice things up like he did to me, and with my paw, I started to rub his large shaft, and with another, I used my finger to finger his anus. Torracat chattered his teeth with me doing this, and I knew he was enjoying it, as he then used his paw to continue to rub my clit.

It was an amazing feeling, Torracat was also feeling this amazing feeling, and I was glad. This was the best thing that have ever happened to me. But I know my members of my team will freak if they found out, as well as Torracat's members. Which kinda scared me, if we're caught, it will cause major drama. But that didn't bother me much, as my thoughts were taken over by the massive amount of pleasure being sent through my body.

Five minutes of this, and we stopped though. And Torracat warned me he was feeling a bit off. I was feeling off as well, feeling myself about to burst. But not wanting to ruin the first time, even know it went on for a bit, it will be a shame. So I held myself, it wasn't hard.

I then thought of a good ending for this though. So I slid down, making sure my pussy rub down his massive dick. And after sitting in front of him, I spread his legs apart quickly, and after that I lifted myself over his penis. But Torracat looked a bit excited, knowing what I was going to do. Giving him a glare of lust, I then fell onto him. Making his penis tear through my tight pussy. It stopped only a few inches in though, and I wanted more of him inside me.

So after rising up again, I then fell back down, sending it a few more inches in. Torracat inhaled sharply, as his penis squeezed past through me, trapping it in a tight prison.

But after landing on him two more times, I made a slight mistake. With one final fall, I felt something odd. Which I quickly realized was his knot passing through me. Torracat clearly yipped in shock and pain, and I did the same with a slight scream.

The knot which locked us in place was very uncomfortable due to his large size. And due to this, a natural reaction happened inside me, and without controlling my body, I started to pull up. Trying to get out of this deadlock. But pulling up made Torracat pant loudly, as he pleaded to stop as he felt like exploding right there. And with a bit of effort, I managed to stop pulling just in time for him to feel normal again. I felt his knot deflate as I tried to keep myself from pulling his knot more.

There was a slight problem though, I started to twitch slightly, and it caused me to ride Torracat a tiny bit. But it turned into pulling extremely hard, causing Torracat to moan loudly. And his legs began to twitch violently.

"I… I can't…!" He barely made out.

But before he finished, he let out a loud scream, as I felt a warm feeling shoot inside me and deep inside my stomach. He shot what seemed like a gallon of sweet creamy cum inside me. Searching for any eggs to fertilize.

And after the minute explosive orgasm, Torracat finally stopped squirting his milk in me. And after saying there for a few more minutes, his knot deflated enough for me to get off him. I rolled off him and next to him. Holding each other paws.

But it didn't last. My ears perked up in fear from what I heard.

"Yo, Liepard?! You out here?!" Absol's voice echoed in my head.

I shot up and stared at Torracat.

"Torracat?! Come out!" Zangoose's voice also echoed through the forest.

Torracat then shot up and stared at me. Both our eyes filled with fear. But I had an idea. It was difficult to get up, but when I did, I quickly dressed and gave Torracat his clothes. Once we were dressed, I started to shout at Torracat, causing a fake fight.

My screams caused the two to quickly find us and break us apart, as we continued to fake fight. And after some explaining, we were guided back to our homes by our members. But before we were out of sight, we looked at each other, giving each other a smile, clearly planning to do it again. That night I fell asleep easily, feeling an odd cozy feeling deep inside me.

The next morning, I walked back to the spot, and when I did, I saw Torracat sitting on a rock. He looked and smiled at me.

"Ready for round two?" He asked.

"You know it!" I quickly undressed.

The rest of the day was us doing our fun time, and we were now secretly together. I hope we'll continue our activities for days to come...


	7. The Perfect Cool Down

Requested By: Unknown  
M Braixen (Nico) X F Kirlia (Jaylen)

Things have a weird way of working. One day we were friends, next we're together for life. Let's begin from the beginning.

It was a simple day. Nothing really special, it was just a normal beautiful day out. I'm a Braixen, my name is Nico. And my friend was a Kirlia, her name was Jaylen. Now that's out of the way, I'll get to where it changed.

As I said, it was pretty nice out, and I wanted to enjoy the sun. And the best thing as of now was to spend it at the beach. Packing some simple stuff, I headed to the beach. Arriving at the beach, I lay down, enjoying the nice sun. But midway through my relaxation, I noticed a shadow blocking my sun light. Opening my eyes, I found my good friend Jaylen. Now something I forgot to mention, we were already in a relationship. But nothing to serious, just the simple friendly times together. And sometime holding hands, that kind of relationship. I smiled, and she smiled back.

"Enjoying it down there?" She asked.

"It's quite fine. What are you doing here?" I asked back.

"Come on, this is Halso. No one can resist going to the beach during these days." She replied.

"Guess not..." I replied, as she sat next to me.

Talking for a good bit, I forgot about time. And before I knew it, it was almost seven in the evening. Nearly jumping seeing what time it is, I said goodbye to her, and rushed home. I had work early in the morning, and I need every second of sleep, so I rushed home and quickly got to bed.

The next morning, more accurate to 4:30AM, I took a shower and headed to my job as a construction worker. Getting a small version of hell from my high ranked boss for being five minutes late, I got to work. Midway through the day, I was sweating and annoyed, we were working on a massive complex, and it was killing us. As I was working, I noticed Jaylen walking down the street with her friends. Wanting to cool off a bit, I waved them down. Jaylen said something to them, and ran over.

"Whats up? Man, you look awful..." She replied.

"Yeah, these overtimes are killing me. I can barely focus, I'm not sure how long I can do this." I said.

"Hey, it's good pay. But no one should burn up on these days… How long till you get off?" She asked.

"Not for another hour and a half..." I replied back.

"Oh, how bout we go cool off when you get off then?" She said.

"Ugh, I would love that… Meet at the food place next to this place..." I said.

This was completely stressing me out, I could barely hammer nails into a board. But I managed to last the next hour and a half. I was leaving, as our boss ordered us to be back the same time tomorrow. I mocked him as I was leaving. Pulling out my phone, and kept it in my hands, I saw it was 5:20PM. Finally happy to get out of that hell hole, I started to the fast food place nearby. Entering the building it felt nice with the AC, as I sat down, I waited for Jaylen. And five minutes later, she walked in, I waved at her. As she sat down, I looked dead in her eyes, and I felt dead.

"Rough day hmm…?" She asked.

"No kidding, I nearly died of dehydration." I complained.

"That boss of yours love to torture the workers… I feel bad for you." She said.

Finally eating after since I woke up, I walked outside with her. And we departed, as I headed back to my house. And decided to sleep early for tomorrow, as I knew it was going to be worst then today's.

As I woke up the next day, I got ready to work at hell for another day. And I was correct, it was 104F and it was nearly impossible. But our evil boss finally cared about us and let us go from that fire pit. I was so happy, but walking home, I bumped in to Jaylen.

"Jeez, Nico… Ugh… You're slowly killing yourself, you gotta relax a bit." She said.

"I can't… And summers the worst, always working." I replied.

She sighed and pulled out a sticky note. Writing something down, and giving me it.

"See you there..." She said, walking pass me.

Looking down at the note, it had an address and time on it. Trail Path, at 9:30PM. I was a bit confused, that was extremely late, and the location is in the middle of nowhere. But I did have a bike, so I guess I'll go there, see what she wants. The entire day, I sat back my AC blasting, and once 9:00 came around, I decided to ride down to the location. It took some time, but I made it with five minutes to spare. Getting off my bike, I paced around, trying to look for Jaylen. And ten minutes of pacing around, I was just about to get on my bike to go back. When I heard the slight whisper, I stopped and looked over.

"Jaylen? You there?" I called out.

Moments later, Jaylen indeed came from the bushes.

"There you are… I waited here for ten minutes." I said, annoyed.

She kept approaching me.

"Okay, wha-" I was cut off, from her pushing her finger to my lips.

"Shh. Just sit." She whispered.

I slowly sat down, confused as with what was going on. But she sat in front of me.

"Uh, your acting weird. Everything alright?" I asked.

"Prefect… Now that your here." She said with an uneasy smile.

I continued to sit there, completely bewildered. I didn't know what she meant. Getting twisted up by my own words, she once again covered my mouth.

"You've been stressed out a lot lately. And I want to help you." She whispered.

She then proceeded closer to me, and I getting a bit worried of what she had planned.

"Ja- jay- jaylen? Wha- what are you doing?" I stumbled over my words.

She smiled at me, and just whispered once again.

"You've been dying for this moment, as so as I. And I'll make sure to make you feel good." She said, in this sexy tone.

"What?! Ar- are you joking?!" I continued to protest.

She then got up, and locked her body behind me. Still sitting, I was still in shock, I didn't know what to do. But before I reacted, she stroke my stomach in this very relaxing and pleasurable manner. Stroking from my chest all the way near my groin. She gently did this, and it sent massive amounts of pleasure through my body. My breathing continued to rise and my heart picked up speed. And after five minutes of her doing this, she stopped. And whispered.

"Now for the fun part..."

I was still in shock, and the pleasure was to much to resist.

She proceeded to rub my groin, and I felt an overwhelming feeling of pleasure. She then slipped her hand in my pants, and gripped my now harden member, and slowly stroke it. I closed my eyes, as I let out a slow groan of pleasure. Five minutes later, and I was fully erected and had an ocean of pleasure drowning me. Seeing me in this state, she sped up her gesturing. At this point, I was moaning loudly filled with pleasure. But she stopped, and I was disappointed. After she pulled her hand back, she began to take off my pants and underwear. When I was naked, she did the same, revealing herself to me. Her perfect breast, and figure.

We were sitting completely naked staring at each others.

"What do you have big boy?" She said, as she lay on her back.

Lifting her lower part up, I saw her most precious area, and she started rubbing herself. Giving me this evil smirk. And waved with her free hand. I slowly got up, still very hesitate of what I was about to do. As I stood over her, I was shaking but she gave me a warm smile, and said go ahead.

Calming down, I approached her, as she taunted me. Before I was able to do anything, she gave me another evil smile, she quickly got up and knocked me to the floor. As our lips were pressed together, and our tongues explored each others mouth. We continued like that for a few minutes, till we resurfaced for air. As I was catching my breath, she moved herself lower to my member. And she began to ride me, as she moaned in pure pleasure. From the session of her rubbing my stuff, it already made me feel like shooting. But I held it in as best as I could.

She continued to force my throbbing member deeper inside her. As we screamed in massive amount of pleasure. She continued to slam herself down on me, sending an unbearable shock with every slam. My legs started to spasm and twitch, I was getting close. And with one forceful thrust downwards onto me, I screamed in pain, as a gallon of white sticky cum shot through Jaylen. Causing the best orgasm ever.

It was a good twenty seconds till I stopped shooting. She finally released my now swollen member from her, as she did that, all the cum trapped exploded all over myself and the green grass. We lay there out of breath, and completely tired out. We looked at each others.

"Don't stress so much now." She whispered.

I nodded, barely able to speak. And for almost the rest of the night we both lay there. Once we finally cleaned ourselves at my house, Jaylen spoke.

"Nico… Will you be mine?" She said.

I agreed, tears of joy in my eyes. That same year we married, it's strange how life works out...


	8. A Crazy Swim

Requested By: JazzyLucario  
M Meowstic (Zan) X M Luxio (Keanu)

I'm a Meowstic. My name is Zan, I live in the region Jiro, and living in Deko City, I also believe I'm gay. Now with that out of the way.

My friend and I, who was a Luxio named Keanu, were in class at our high school. Thing about ourselves are they we were friends since our freshmen year, now we're in junior year. The thing that claims I may be gay is that, I'm having thoughts towards him. I wasn't sure what it meant, probably just a strange feeling around him not to screw up or something. But it's different, I feel a powerful lust against him.

Once school let out for today, I was walking home with him. I tried to hide my stares.

"I'm so glad school's over." Keanu said.

"Uh, yeah." I replied.

We continued to walk back to Deko city, and once we reached it, we both said goodbye and I headed to my house.

Jumping into my bed, I didn't do anything, I felt sick from being with him.

The next day came pretty quickly, and I got ready for school. As I walked outside, my heart skipped a beat, I just ignored my feeling, and headed to school.

While at school, I kept having thoughts, it affected my work and grade. But I can't get these thoughts of Keanu out of my head. While I was standing near my locker, I heard a whisper behind me, I turned around to see Keanu. My heart fell out of my chest, as he looked at me.

"Hey, Keanu." I hid my shaky hands.

We discussed about some plans we had later today, and with that he left. Leaving me there frozen. After school, I met up with Keanu and we headed out. Just walking around the city, just chatting about stuff. I couldn't really focus because of him, I felt so appealed to him. We ended up having an interesting day, I didn't want it to end. But then night came, and we had to depart and get ready for bed. For school tomorrow.

The next day, I got ready and headed out. I couldn't hold myself together today. Creating attention to myself, and I got worried. Keeping to myself the entire day, I finally rushed to my locker. Grabbing my stuff, I headed home. While I was walking, I was stopped by non-other then Keanu.

"Hey, man! I was looking for you, want to walk home together?" He asked.

"Su- sure." I replied.

We walked home, but after taking many strange turns and shortcuts, I found ourselves in a strange place. It wasn't anywhere close near are home.

"Uh, where are we going?" I asked.

"Someplace, can I ask you something?" He said back.

"Uh, sure…?" I said, confused.

"Are you… Gay?" He suddenly said.

My face lit up red. But I had to admit.

"Yes..." I said, looking at the ground.

He laughed a bit.

"I knew it, just follow me. We're nearly there." He said.

I didn't know what he meant, where were we going. We continued through some more dark alley ways, and we reached a forested area.

"Why are we here?" I asked, now really confused.

"There's a river deep in this forest, I would like to see it, and it's scary to go alone..." He said.

"Oh, uh… Okay..." Growing worried.

We walked through a free path of the forest. As it was just grass and trees. After minutes of endless walking, I stood in front of a massive clear lake. It looked perfectly clean even for a lake. And it had waterfalls coming from the mountain behind it. Moving towards the water, I looked down into the water, which showed my reflection.

"This place se-" I was cut off with a forceful push.

With the force of the push, it launched me a good feet before touching the water. As I hit the water, I couldn't keep myself up. I struggled to swim up, but I felt arms wrapped around my stomach, and they pulled me up. Keanu had a hold of me, as he kept launching his feet downwards, keeping us above. After I calmed down from the sudden cold water, he let me go, allowing me to swim.

"What was that for?" I asked.

He didn't respond, and swam near me. Before I got another word out, he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I know your secret, and I'm sure you know what I know now." He said in a whisper.

"What? What secret?" I replied.

"You're in love with me, we both know it now." He said in a surprisingly calm tone.

"What?! N- no I'm not! Why would you think that?!" I tried lying.

"Come on, I knew for a while now. I saw your stares of "Lust" at me in class, and how you always act weird around me. It's okay to admit it." He said, still in a calm tone.

"I wasn't staring at you, and I'm socially awkward in public!" I tried lying again.

"Why are you lying? I'm not upset or mad, it's how you are." He tried to break me.

"I- I'm goi- going." I stuttered.

I tried getting out of the lake. But he gripped my arm tightly, and pulled me in again.

"I'll show you… I know you want me, and if you want me, you'll get me." He said, staring right in my eyes.

He pulled me out deeper into the lake, and wrapped his legs around me. Making me deal with swimming, luckily water makes everything extremely light. As he did this, I felt through the wet feeling, the soft stroke down my stomach. After him doing this for a good minute, he stopped and unwrapped himself. He then grabbed my arm, and dragged me to the shore of the lake. Allowing us to walk. He squeezed me in a very tight hug, once departing, he said.

"Just relax, I'll make you feel great." In a sexual tone.

I just stared at him, and he spun me around. And with a sudden movement, he reached his hand down my shorts. And began to rub my quickly rising member. After I was fully erected, he pulled off my shorts, and tossed them on the grass. Spinning me around again, he gave me a smirk, and went underwater. And began to suck me off. His warm mouth, and cold water sent mixed pleasure through my body. I couldn't help by moaned in the mix pleasure.

He resurfaced for air, and stared me in the eyes, while removing his own shorts. Exposing both of our hard members to each other.

During my dazed moment, he already began to make out with me. I lost my balance, and fell in the water as we continued to lock mouths. After half a minute without air, we launched up, but after catching our breathes, I lost it. I tackled him into the water, and instantly penetrated him, and he screamed, losing any air he had. I let him take a little bit of air, before forcing him under again, continuing to shove myself into him. We were both underwater at that point, as I used all my force against the water to slam into him. Another five minutes of resurfacing and drowning again, I pulled ourselves up.

With uttering a word, I gestured him to do what I did to him. Within a second, he was already on me. Forcing me into the waters floor, and forced him inside me, I let out a small scream, but soon turned into moaning. He continued to penetrate me, as I felt something coming. Resurfacing and back underwater, he stuck so sudden and hard, I couldn't hold it. And I shot creamy cum uncontrollably for a good half a minute. Making the crystal clear water in a foggy white. With all I shot, I was left weak and pulled out by Keanu.

I was too tired to do anything, so I lay there, as Keanu embraced himself around me. And soon after, we dozed off. I didn't care if anyone saw us naked sleeping together, I was so happy I was able to do it with my now lover...


	9. Truth Seeker

Requested By: Qualske98  
M Pikachu X M Alolan Raichu

It was a cloudy afternoon, as I was just walking around my small village. Now the problem that nearly caused me my death will come shortly. We used to live in one big place, but that place is now abandoned. The cause for this was the Raichu's who lived with us before. But ever since the rumors and possible victims that told the Pikachu's and Pichu's they were forced to leave, as we now live between a massive mountain. They live over there, we live over here simple as that. Now, why would the Raichu's get separated with the Pikachu's and Pichu's you may ask.

Well, it isn't a long story. It started one summer when a Pikachu came in pretty much pouring a river, due to her crying so much. Even males came in telling these stories.

Let's just say, the Raichu's have a very bad reputation with us. The "victims" exclaimed that the Raichu's would pretty much rape them. But it was strange, as there was never DNA or any source of anything from a Raichu. So it made multiple of us suspicious.

Now let's start with me, I'm pretty much the head leader of the Pikachu's, as the Pichu's had a different leader surprisingly. Let's just think of it as a commander of them, but I take everything very serious. And once these rumors started, I grew very worried about my "Clan of Pikachu's". So I banned the Raichu's from my village pretty much. And by clan, I mean about 100 Pikachu's and 50 Pichu's.

But three months after the first rape victim, which was a female. I didn't noticed any change in her. No sign of pregnancy, and that caused me to grow more suspicious. She said the Raichu pretty much cum in her, which was very strange. Six months, and still nothing with the "Victims", so I wanted to see if this rumor was true.

So, I packed up a simple bag of random stuff and once I was set, I started me journey to Raichu territory.

Three hours later, I was nearly at the border of their territory. The clouds grew more dark, as I saw the small flashes of lightning every so often. I didn't expect a thunderstorm to come so soon, but I didn't want to walk back and get caught in it. So I just continued through the dense forest, as it grew darker and darker from the clouds.

But as I was about to cross the line into Raichu's territory, I heard multiple sudden bushes swiftly moving. I stared, thinking it was Raichu's. But getting a little closer, I was suddenly hit from behind. Quickly turning around, I saw nothing.

As I was looking around, I heard the movement again. But as I turned around, I noticed what looked like red eyes looking at me.

"Defiantly not a Raichu..." I thought.

But as I said that, a massive flash of light lit up the lands, as a big lightning bolt across the sky did it. And with the bright light, I noticed a Weavile, and it startled me.

"What the hell is a Weavile doing here?!" I said, as Weavile's tend to attack us, and it scared me.

The Weavile saw I spotted him, and made a strange whistle pattern. I pulled out my small makeshift bat, made out of wood and some metal. But after that whistle, I saw about six of them come out of hiding. They circled me, as they gave me stares of death. I had a face of terror, as the leader step closer.

"Back off!" I suddenly yelled.

The leader continued to get closer.

"I said back the fuck off!" I screamed.

Once the leader got about ten feet from me, it quickly jumped towards me. But I swung the bat at him. Striking him in the neck, as it knocked him back, I was surprised it didn't break his neck or something. And the Weavile's stared with shock. But the leader looked at me with fire in his eyes.

"Kill that fucker!" He shouted, gripping his neck in pain.

They all got closer, as I was prepared to fight them off. But I only managed to hit three before they ripped my weapon from my grip. I tried to sprint away, but the one who took my weapon threw it at me. Hitting my back, knocking me to the ground. I tried to get up again, but they were already knocking me to the floor. Using rocks and sharp sticks to attack me. The pain was so intense, I felt like I was about to pass out, as it faded black. But not until I heard a voice. Then seeing the Weavile's getting beaten to hell by something I couldn't really see.

Once they were surprisingly chased off, I looked up through my bloody vision. And noticed an odd looking Raichu thing. His tail looked more curvy, and his fur was more darker, then orange, more brownish. He stood there in shock. But he quickly said it'll be okay, just before I passed out.

It must've been about two days when I awoke. I was covered with a cotton blanket, as I was bandaged up.

"Wh… What…?" I said with a groggy voice.

Slowly getting up, as I felt extremely lightheaded, I looked around. It looked like a cave, as I looked out seeing it pouring outside.

"Guess it was a thunderstorm..." I weakly said.

Continuing to look around the cave, it looked perfectly like a home. Bed, furniture, kitchen, bedroom, everything. It was pretty impressive making use of a cave as a home when I lived in a village. Checking my body the bandages were covered in dry blood. Those Weavile's messed me up quite badly. But the pain was gone, even know I was still a little sore.

Looking around one last time, I noticed I was alone.

"Hello…?" I said still in a weak voice.

Silent.

"Anyone…?" I said again.

And once again was met with silent. It was just me in this cave. So not wanting to touch anything just in case, I just sat in the bed, Staring at the cave's entrance as it poured rain with loud thunder and bright lightning. The soothing rain made me fall asleep quite quickly, and that's what I did.

But around five hours later, I woke up to see it pitch black outside.

"Night time…?" I thought.

It was still raining outside, but not so intense then earlier. Looking around, I noticed I wasn't alone this time. The one who rescued me was sitting at a desk writing something.

"He- hello…?" I called out, still weak from the blood lost.

The Raichu turned back to see me, and had a smile on his face.

"Thank goodness your okay!" He said.

He got up, and walked over to me.

"Are you okay? Any pain?" He asked.

"Not really. I'm just sore from the wounds..." Staring into his blue eyes.

"I'm just glad your okay, if I wasn't exploring around… I don't want to know..." He said.

I noticed that he was alone, and I wondered.

"Are you alone in here? I thought there would be Raichu's everywhere..." I said.

"No, I live alone. Most Raichu's live in a cave somewhere in a different mountain. But a lot are scattered around just like me." He replied.

Slowly getting up, I just sat there.

"Don't strain yourself, I managed to fix you up with my ability… But your still very hurt, you may need a doctor." He said.

"I'm fine, I can deal with it..." I replied.

He sighed and said okay.

"I went out earlier, and got some berries… You must be hungry being out for about two days, so feel free to help yourself." He said, walking back to the desk.

Getting up, I just walked up to the basket and grabbed some berries. Oran, lum, sitrus, razz, anything I could grab. Once I had my small paws and arms full of berries, I just sat down on the bed. Happily nibbling on them. The Raichu smiled as I continued to eat.

"If I may ask… What were you doing out there?" He asked.

Stopping, I stared at him.

"Uh, just exploring..." Not wanting to tell him the real reason.

"Well that nearly ended badly… The area you were in are known for Weavile's. So be careful next time, okay…?" He said.

I nodded and finished eating. Getting back up, I walked to the entrance just staring at the drizzle that fell slightly. The rest of the day was nice just talking to this Raichu. I was very unsettled, this Raichu was not like the others. He was kind, caring and very concern about me. So it made me a bit off, but it was nice to have something that is known to rape Pikachu's so caring towards me. But it was around one, and I was tried.

"You can sleep on the bed… Just rest up, see you in the morning..." He said.

I gave him a small smile, and fell asleep instantly.

(1 Week later)

It's been about a week, and I'm still with this Raichu. As I was still pretty banged up. But I felt perfect, just about to leave. Raichu has been pretty much a saint, always taking my needs very serious and drops everything to help me. He described that he was really lonely, as no one wanted to be around him. With this whole rumor, and I felt sad towards him. It must be really hard for him.

For someone who is so kind and caring like him, I hate seeing him like this. But Raichu seemed to be very close to me. He just seemed to be attached to me, and I felt happy a bit. For someone who saved me from death, I can't ignore him, even with this strange feeling.

It's been about a week and three days, and I was just sitting on the bed. While sitting, Raichu came walking in the cave and looked at me.

"Oh, your still awake…?" He questioned.

"I was about to go to sleep..." I replied.

"Okay, goodnight then." He said, walking to his desk.

I decided to go to sleep early, as I was tired from being up all day.

-Raichu-

Three hours later, it was two in the morning when I stopped working and looked at the sleeping Pikachu.

"Only been here two weeks almost… And he's perfect for me..." I thought.

Getting up, I carefully tiptoed over there, and just watched him. Just staring at him made me feel weird. The urge started to get stronger, and my heart started to race. With the overwhelming feeling, I didn't noticed my paw reach out, but I stopped straight away.

"Damn it!" I whispered in a harsh voice, moving away from him.

"I can't do this, even with this urge…" I sighed.

I just decided to go to sleep.

-Pikachu-

I woke up, and was surprise to see Raichu looking at me.

"Good morning…?" I said a bit confused.

"Oh! He- hey. I was just checking your wounds." He replied.

"Alright, I feel pretty good… I think I'm able to head back now." I replied.

He perked up at this, and had a face of disappointment.

"Ar- are you sure? You still seem hurt to me." He replied.

The next hour was him trying to convince me to stay, and I started to get a strange feeling. But I guess he doesn't want to be alone. So I agreed to stay, and he seemed happy to hear it.

(5 Days later)

It's been a little over two weeks after I was attacked. And I healed completely just about, and oddly I'm starting to have these strange feelings towards Raichu. He seemed to have a tough life, as he spent six hours talking about his life story. I was told he was an outcast, as no one liked to be around him, and so on. He's been lonely for like three years, I bet it's difficult being alone for three years.

(3 Days later)

It was around midnight when I awoke from a strange sound. Looking around, I didn't see anything just darkness.

"Hello?" I said.

It was just silent, as I just stared into darkness. I wasn't sure what it was but I just fell back to sleep.

(Few days later)

It's been three weeks, and we've been getting along quite well. Raichu has been giving me interesting signs as well, I just pretend I don't know. But as I continued to live with him, I felt this feeling getting stronger, and it made me a little nervous for a strange reason. Even know I completely healed, I didn't want to leave for one reason. It was Raichu, I didn't want to leave him all alone again, so I just stayed with him.

But around nine pm, I was just sitting outside looking down at the dense forest. But ten minutes of peaceful silent, Raichu sat next to me.

"Pikachu…?" He said quietly.

"Hmm?" I asked, confused.

"You've been here for three weeks, and we seemed to be pretty close." He said.

"I guess we have." I replied.

Raichu hesitated for a bit, as he was trying to speak his next words.

"Ca- can I… As- ask you something?" He finally finished.

"Yeah…?" Even more confused.

"Do you like me…?" He said barely audible.

"Huh? For someone who saved me and care so much about me… Our relationship is pretty much maxed right now..." I replied.

"Do… You have, uh… Feelings for me…?" He said.

I was taken aback from this, as he was so blunt with his question. But I couldn't lie.

"I do have feelings for you, you saved me from death..." I replied again.

He smiled at this, as he quickly looked down again.

"I don't want to be alone..." He said so quietly I could barely hear.

"Huh, what did you say?" I asked to repeat himself.

"I said… I don't want to be alone… And your suppose to leave tomorrow." He said, looking very sad.

I felt bad again, as I didn't want to leave him. It seemed like we had deep feelings for each others. So I just looked at him with a smile.

"Hey, it's okay… I'm not leaving you, I'll stay as long as you want." I said to him.

Looking back at me he smiled slightly again.

"Really…?" He said.

"Yeah, I'll stay here, you don't need to worry..." I replied.

He then leaned in, and kissed me. Which gave me a little shock. He then departed, once again smiling at me.

"Can you help me…?" He said.

"Sure, with what?" I asked.

He just lingered there for a minute before speaking.

"I… I don't have anyone, and no one wants to be with me. Can you..." He stopped.

I knew what he was trying to say, and I wasn't going to resist doesn't matter if we're both male.

"It's okay, I'll be yours..." I said.

"Huh?!" He said surprised, looking away.

"Ar- are you sure?" He stuttered.

"Yes..." I simply replied, pulling him up with me.

I walked him back inside, as it was starting to rain slightly. And we sat on the bed.

"I… I'm not sure… This is my first time, what if I screw up?" He said, sounding a little scared.

"Don't worry… It's my first time also, you don't need to worry." I replied.

Raichu gave me a look of relief.

"If you've been alone all these years… I want to show you how happy I I'm that you saved me." I said, pulling my torn to shred pants off.

Seeing me doing this, he did the same. Following with our shirts.

A minute later, we both saw each others in our underwear. Raichu seemed quite embarrassed, but I told him not to and to enjoy. And he settled down.

"I'll let you go first… Do what you feel most comfortable with." I said.

He then stared at me, nervously. He gripped my underwear, and slowly slid them off. Exposing my slightly hard dick.

"Go ahead." I said.

He then proceeded to push me lightly on the bed, and he shook as he got behind me. I used my foot and slid it in his underwear, and pulled down. Pulling off his underwear, leaving him naked as well.

"Al- alright..." He hesitatingly said.

I knew he was extremely nervous. Even know I never had sex before, I wasn't afraid, so I wanted to help him get started.

"You know what… Let's just start slow..." I said.

And I turned around, and softly kissed him, and he kissed back. And five minutes later, I departed from the kiss and looked at him.

"Are you ready now?" I asked.

He nodded, and bend me over again.

I waited for his move, as I shook my ass at him in a taunting motion.

After ten seconds of doing this, I felt his soft paws grip my butt.

"Ar- are you ready…?" He said in a shaky voice.

I just nodded ready for what he had.

Without much more, I felt him slowly push himself in me, as I let out a loud but short scream, as our virginity flew out the window right away. But moments later, the pain turned into pleasure, as I started to moan slightly.

He continued to thrust very gently as I continued to let out a small moan. After two minutes of slow pumping, he spoke.

"I- I'm not hurting you am I?" Concern in his voice.

"No… No… You're doing fine..." I said through breaths of pleasure.

He continued to have fun, as he slowly thrust. But three minutes later, I wanted to have more fun. So I told him.

"Harder, please?"

He picked up his speed, digging a little deeper inside me. Every thrust made me gasp a bit, as there was still pain but more pleasure then pain. After a minute, I felt Raichu tense up as I knew he was getting near. For it being his first time, I didn't want to ruin his time. So I spoke again.

"Hey, stop… It's my turn..." I said.

And he stopped, pulling himself out of me. He then turned around, exposing his anus at me.

"Show me a good time..." He said.

I then gripped his rear, as I asked if he was ready. And he nodded, so without another thought, I slowly pushed my unusual large penis inside him. Causing him to inhaled sharply, as he gripped the blankets.

Continuing to thrust a little harder every few seconds, I heard him start moaning. As I spread his anus further apart to manage to push all my size inside him. He continued to inhale sharply, as his anus was three times it's normal size. But I wanted to help him enjoy himself even more. So still inside him, I pulled him with me. I pulled him backwards, as I laid down on the bed as he was now sitting on my dick. He stared at me wondering what I was doing. But he understood what I wanted him to do, so he began to ride gently.

He just continued to ride, digging my throbbing penis deeper inside him. We both were breathing heavily, as the feeling felt amazing. Raichu got more comfortable, and sped up his riding speed. Making me clench my eyes shut, letting out breaths of tired pleasure. But Raichu wanted to reach max pleasure instantly. So with one powerful thrust downwards, my entire penis launched as far as it could. Making both of us scream a bit from the sudden pain.

"This feels so good..." Raichu said in a dazed voice.

Wanting to help him again, I spread his legs apart, and started to jerk his bulging penis off. But a few minutes of that, he didn't give a warning. And with a sudden sharp scream, I felt a warm wet feeling running onto my paw. As cum leaked from his penis, onto my paw and his privates. After leaking out cum for twenty seconds, he leaned his head back lost in a pleasure wonderland. But soon snapped out of it, as he got off me, and instantly started to blow job me.

It wasn't long till I felt the ocean of pleasure wash over me, as I started to twitch from it. But I managed to hold back, as I continued to moan.

Minutes later of nonstop pleasure, I couldn't hold much longer. Wanting to increase my orgasm, I started to slightly finger myself, as he continued to suck forcefully like it was candy. And within seconds later, I tensed up my penis as I felt cum shoot through my shaft. Barely holding it at the tip. He felt the movement and wanted to make it really good. So with his paw, he gripped my balls and squeezed. Releasing my tension, and out of nowhere cum shot very fast in in mouth. I continued to shoot creamy, sticky cum down his throat, as he swallowed every last bit.

And after a few seconds, he had swallowed my goodness and looked at me. And moments later, we kissed for what felt like forever but departed shortly after, falling onto the bed.

Looking at one another, Raichu spoke.

"Pikachu…?"

"Yeah…?" Still tired.

"Will you be my mate…?" He asked.

And without hesitating, I accepted.

"Yes… Yes, I'll be yours..." Accepting with a weak tired smile.

He smiled at this as well.

"I love you… Let's always be together..." He said.

"We will. Forever..." I replied.

And with that, we slowly fell asleep holding each others. I didn't even bother with reporting this, as I never went back to the village. Even know the entire point was to see if it was true. I'm not sure. But without much more thinking, we drifted off to sleep...

The next morning, I walked back to the village with Raichu. But as soon as I walked in, they stopped and stared in shock. They then gave me a death glare. I tried discussing what happened, not the sex part, but that Raichu's are not what they thought they were. But they looked at us with no emotion. I kept talking to them, convincing them to let him stay. But they weren't having any of it, and they voted. But I was sadden to hear they rather keep him far away from them. This caused me to look at Raichu. Then I just turned back and walked out of the village, Raichu sadly followed. We ended up going back to his cave, and decided to live together there. We didn't need them anyways, so I rather spend my time with Raichu then waste time in that village. And so we lived quietly in the mountains. I didn't need anyone other then Raichu, and he doesn't want anyone other then me...


	10. Shinx's Story 2: Our Secret

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
M Shinx X M Riolu

Slowly opening my eyes, I noticed my arms wrapped around Riolu's body. Then I remembered last night, even through my still dazed mind, I remembered the experience we had last night. Thinking this made me smile, as I carefully removed my arms and got up.

Once getting up, I watched Riolu for a second, still smiling at what we done. I regret nothing. But once I snapped out of the daze, I decided to sit on the bed, wondering what to do. And after a few minutes of thinking of ideas, I felt a touch on my back, gently stroking up and down. The gentle stroking made me let out a small pleasurable purr. After it stopped, I looked back to see Riolu smiling at me.

"Good morning..." He said.

"Yeah, good morning." I replied, smiling back at him.

He got up and to my side of the bed, and gave me a small kiss as he walked towards his desk. He opened his drawer and grabbed some clothes. He gave me an extra pair as well. And after undressing and into some new clothes, we gave each other a grin.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I'm not sure… We can do anything we want. It's up to you." He replied.

I started to think of some stuff to do, but didn't really think of much.

"I'm not really sure either. We could just walk around or something if you want. Try and find something to do along the way." I replied.

"Sounds good to me. Lets get going." He smiled walking downstairs.

Standing there, I just had some things lingering in my mind. But not wanting to keep Riolu waiting, I quickly walked downstairs and got my shoes on. We then walked outside, and stared at each other. We just smiled at each other and walked down the sidewalk.

We walked down the sidewalk just chatting a bit, wondering what to do. And as we were walking, I stopped. Riolu turned back and had a confused face.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"We should go to crystal lake, it's not far from here. It'd be a perfect place to relax. Ooo! We can even swim, the waters there is always fresh there!" I suggested.

"Hmm… That doesn't sound half bad. It is really hot out. Sure, lets get going!" He agreed, as we started walking towards the location.

After walking a bit, we finally reached the forest line. So walking in, and reaching the lake, we just sat on the grass. Sitting on the grass, we just chat a bit. After discussing everything we could think of, I decided to cool off in the lake.

I got up and undressed down to my underwear. I noticed Riolu stared at me with a lustful stare. And after that he also took off his clothes. I also stared a bit before I jumped in. Feeling the cold refreshing water consume my body. And after resurfacing, Riolu jumped in after me. We then just swam around for a few. But after swimming around for about ten minutes, it got a little more interesting. After we dragged ourselves onto land again, we lay just inches from each other, staring deeply into each other eyes. But something sparked inside me just like yesterday, and before I knew it, I crawled the few inches to Riolu. Pressing my body against him, as I pressed my lips on his. We began to make out, as I rolled on top of him. We continued to roll around, topping each other every time. The sudden action caused me to become fully erect instantly just about as well. But after some more rolling, I felt us emerge into the clear waters. We didn't care though, we just continued to make out. And after resurfacing back to the surface, we finally departed.

Riolu let go of me and gave me a stare with a grin. And before I could say anything, he dove under the water. But due to the water being the cleanest in Yuka, I saw every move Riolu made. And after he glanced up at me, he looked back down and quickly pulled my underwear off. He didn't take another second after that. He then started to give me a blow job. The feeling of wetness and him forcefully sucking me off felt amazing. I started to moan in instant pleasure, as Riolu continued to lick all around my shaft and tip. Doing small biting motions every few seconds. The zero gravity feeling felt a lot more pleasurable then anything before.

Riolu continued to do this for a few more minutes, as I just moaned in pleasure. I was honestly surprised with how long Riolu could hold his breath. Only coming up three times in six minutes.

But after feeling an odd feeling, I pushed his head back and he resurfaced. We stared at each other for a bit. But I broke the silent.

"Lets not do this here… Even know this is in the forest, others can still be walking around..."

"Good point. Lets get dried off and do something." He replied.

With that, I got out of the water and dried off. Getting dressed, I wondered what we should do. I didn't want to risk getting caught in public. It was hard keeping control around Riolu even after last night, I wanted more. But I guess I have to keep control outside. So after thinking a bit, I thought of something to do.

"I may have an idea. Follow me!" I smiled, grabbing his paw.

Taking multiple turns and twists, I finally reached where I wanted to be. So after the half hour journey, we stood in front of my spot, which was a massive forest. About a year ago, I made a secret base deep inside the forest, and it was the best spot for us. I know it.

"Huh?" Riolu seemed confused.

"Come on, it's deeper in!" I cheered.

We continued deeper inside the forest. And after taking confusing turns for first timers, we reached our destination. Riolu seemed to be quite impressed as well. It was a nice flowing river location, with a paw crafted home.

"You did this?" He asked.

"Yup, it took a while… I go here for peace and quiet and to relax..." I replied.

"Hmm, impressing." He smiled.

I took him by the paw once again, and walked him through the area. And after reaching the river, I just sat down with my feet in the water. Riolu did the same next to me.

Laying my head on his lap, he started rubbing my head gently. I just enjoyed the glazing sunshine on my skin and the soft brushing from Riolu. After a few minutes just enjoying the peaceful setting, I wondered something.

"Riolu…?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He said, continuing to stroke my head.

"What are we going to do about Meowstic and Eevee?" I asked again.

"I'm not really sure. We don't have to worry until school starts again. We could probably let them down easily. Just say it isn't working… I don't know." He said back.

"That will probably be for the best… I found who I want to be with forever..." I reached up and touched Riolu's cheek.

"And I found who I want to be with forever as well." Riolu placed his paw over mine.

My heart raced hearing that. I felt so happy that he wants to spend his life with me. I just hope our friends understand when we tell them, if we ever tell them.

And the rest of the afternoon, we just relaxed in my secret spot. And once the sun fell, we decided to head back to the city. And after reaching emerald city once again, I heard Riolu.

"Wanna have another sleepover? Earlier today, I got a call from my mom… She said I'll be home alone for about three days. She has… Some working problems that will take quite a while." He said.

"Y- yeah!" I quickly agreed.

We headed to Riolu's home after that, and once entering, we went straight to his room. After jumping on his bed, I just stretched out, finally letting my body rest after walking for hours. Riolu undressed to his underwear and crawled in bed as well.

"Ah… The amazing feeling of a bed after being out walking all day..." Riolu yawned.

"Yeah. Lets call it a night." I replied.

We embraced each other tightly, as I closed my eyes.

Around 7:00 AM, I woke up. I was still hugging Riolu tightly, and carefully removing my arms just like yesterday, I got up. And after walking downstairs, I got some water. And after going back up, I waited for Riolu. Another twenty minutes of silent, Riolu finally woke up and we got ready for the day. When 9:20 came around, we were ready and out the door. It took a few to figure out what to do but I finally came up with anything. And to skip all the nonsense adventuring, it was soon 8:00 at night.

So it was 8:25 at night, and after eating, exploring, little make out sessions, and multiple other random stuff, we were walking to my secret spot again.

And once we reached my secret spot, it was pitch black. But after lighting a few lanterns around my base, we sat looking up at the star filled night. Riolu lay on the grass, as I lay vertical on his stomach. It was quiet, only the quiet sound of the wind blowing past the trees and the rushing river. It was the perfect setting. It would soon become heated shortly though, as I started getting a little restless. And after a few more minutes of laying there, I decided to spice things up. And without a word, I rested my paw on Riolu's crotch. Riolu didn't say anything, but I knew he wanted to spice things up as well, as I felt him getting an erection through his baggy shorts. I just slowly rubbed in a circuital motion, as I heard his breathing increase.

His increased breathing combined with my gentle rubbing caused him to become fully erected within seconds. Once it was fully grown, I stopped and slowly moved my paw up his shorts to his lower stomach. And with another move, I moved my paw down and lifted his shorts with it, then his underwear.

I slowly wrapped my paw around his shaft, gripping it lightly. I then started to slowly jerk him off, as his breathing continued to rise. Riolu then decided to do the same. He pulled his arm from under my back, and placed his paw in my shorts. Rubbing my already harden penis. The sensation felt just like two days ago, and it felt amazing just like the first time. I decided to do more then small movements. So slowly moving Riolu's paw out of my shorts, I did the same. After doing so, I was still laying vertical on his stomach, and with a roll, I was now in front of his crotch.

After sitting on my knees, I gripped his shorts and ripped them from this body. Then his underwear a second later.

Once he was naked, I plotted back on my stomach and moving my face right next to his penis, I wrapped my paw around it with larger force then last time. And without thinking, I started to lick it with my saliva covered tongue. Drenching it with spit.

Riolu clearly enjoyed the warm feeling of my saliva. But after doing that for a full minute, I started to suck him off. As I was sucking him off, I undressed to nothing. So we were both completely naked, as I started to stroke my own shaft. I started to moan gently, as I sped up sucking him off, along with masturbating faster. The vibration of my moan sent pleasure through Riolu, as he started to moan as well. But after continuing for a few more seconds, I departed from his meat.

After departing, I then crawled on top of Riolu, quickly going in for a long kiss. We explored each other mouths thoroughly.

I continued making out with Riolu, feeling our dicks press hard against each others. I was becoming more and more excited. His cum filled balls squashed up against mine. I wanted that sweet, sticky goo inside me so badly. I think Riolu wanted mine in him as much as I want as well.

The thought made me break from the kiss, and after giving each other a stare of love, I slid down to his crotch again. And I turned around in a clean 180. Making sure Riolu had a clean view of my rear. I started to taunt almost instantly, as I started to wave my tail in a sexy way. Waving it side to side with the movement of my hips. I looked back and saw Riolu looking at me with a lustful smirk on his face. And using the star on the tip of my tail, I started to use an edge to rub my anus. I let out long airy breaths, trying to arouse Riolu even more. But he kept looking at me with an awe look. This caused me to switch up my actions. So retrieving my tail back, I turned to face him again. After looking at him with a small smirk, I lay on my back, still facing him. Looking at him, I started to masturbate gently with one paw, and another fingering myself. With my tail though, I started to rub my star-like tail on his dick.

I started to moan even louder, as the feeling grew more sensitive.

"Oh… It feels so good..." I moaned in pleasure, still giving him a taunting smirk.

"You want this… Huh…? Come and get it..." I continued to moan, speeding up my process.

"Heh, you look like your enjoying yourself already." He tried to counter taunt me, as he isn't going for the bait.

He did this a couple times in the past, and I knew he was trying to make me move first. But it wasn't going to work, and I decided to push him harder, I know he wants to move first.

So I sped up even more, feeling the pleasure build up even more. This caused me to moan louder and louder, giving these grins towards Riolu that makes you want to smack it off their face. With the pleasure near max, I closed my eyes, as I continued to masturbate harder. But as I was doing so, I felt Riolu touch my sides. I peeked open to see him smiling at me.

"You beaten me… Hope your ready, hehe." He let out a small laugh.

Stopping what I was doing, he then flipped me over. And after he rose me up a bit, he patted my rear. And before I was able to react, I felt my anus stretch painfully, as his penis entered it.

"O- oh…! Feels so good…! Please, deeper…!" I instantly moaned very loudly.

Through my loud moans, I heard Riolu chuckled. And just like I said, I felt his cock push deeper inside me. He explored deeper and deeper inside me, as I started to pant in short rapid breaths.

Riolu continued to ram into me. The pleasure and forceful fucking caused me to lose my strength in my legs, falling onto ground, but this didn't stop Riolu, he just continued ramming me. But he did something creative after that. After falling onto the ground, Riolu continued to push himself into me for a few more seconds. But possibly twenty seconds later, I felt him pull himself out of me.

We both caught our breaths, sweat covered our bodies. Once we relaxed for a few minutes, Riolu spoke.

"Heh… Are you ready for… Something new…?"

I was a bit confused, but I wanted to hear this new thing he had in mind.

"Huh…? Something new…?" I tried return my breathing to normal.

Riolu didn't respond, I just saw him get up and walk behind me. Hearing him saying stay there. I turned my head enough to see him grabbing his bag he brought. And after he started to scatter through it, I heard him again.

"Had to lie to Espeon earlier today. But I was able to get something special from her. At lease she believed me when I said it was for Meowstic and I."

This peaked my interest. Espeon is widely known to be a torture, sex-driven psycho. And she haves a lot of 'custom' things. It definitely made me even more excited, wondering what he got. But I was distracted by Riolu's voice again.

"Oh, and when I say something special… I mean a few. Gonna repay Espeon after this, hehe." He said again, chuckling under his breath.

Hearing this once again made me more curious. I was really wondering what crazy act he had planned. And after laying there for another minute or two, I finally heard Riolu.

"Ah, there we are… I've never done this before, but Meowstic wouldn't be good at that, I know that. I know that you'll be perfect for this."

He then walked over to me, and lay multiple things onto the grass. Looking over, I made out multiple interesting things. I just smiled at him. He quickly grabbed a random object and started our fun time again.

So he walked back in front of me, and using the object which was a vibrator, I felt him insert it in my anus. Then turned it on. It instantly felt amazing. But Riolu wasn't going to watch me. When he turned it on, he didn't hesitate, he started to ride me without a word. He just rode me, feeling pleasuring feelings grow stronger. I wanted him to feel the pleasure I was feeling, and with both of my paws, I started to jerk him off.

The feeling of being double penetrated made me twitch very violently, feeling my legs spas out. I was barely able to contain myself, feeling the pleasure reach it's peak. But I kept my load inside me for a bit longer. Riolu also seemed to be able to unload as well.

But after we were able to do anything, he stopped and pulled himself off me again. He then walked to the stuff on the ground, and he grabbed these black rope looking things. But before I was able to question, he grabbed my legs and tied them tightly, making them unable to move even an inch. I could only move them up and down.

"Like I said, I never really done this… But I know we'll do perfect." I heard Riolu, as he grabbed my arms.

He then dragged me to a tree. He then grabbed my paws and tied them up. Then after that, he tied my arms behind the tree. Completely locking me in place.

"Now this is more like it..." I replied with a smirk.

"Heh, I knew you'd like it. Now let me do the work, hehe." He smirked at me as well.

After locking me in place, he reinserted the vibrator, then he rode me again. The feeling was so powering, it wanted me to lose control. But the feeling felt very uncomfortable, as I was unable to move at all.

But due to me being near already, it didn't last long. And the next thing I knew, I bolted my eyes shut, as I felt the buildup being released inside Riolu. Shooting my load without stopping. With my eyes shut tight though, I didn't know it, but I felt it. Multiple warm, sticky strings of cum shooting up from my stomach and over my face. After we both stopped though, Riolu departed from me and quickly removed the vibrator and cut the ropes. I opened my eyes and looked down, seeing Riolu's sweet juices over me. Riolu lay next to me, cum leaking from his anus.

I was covered in his cum, and I began to slowly lick it off my fur. Riolu looked at me, happy I enjoyed his gift. And after I managed to lick all the cum I was able to off my body, Riolu licked the rest off my face. After cleaning enough off, I just lay against the tree. Riolu snuggled next to me.

And after a few minutes, Riolu was asleep on my lap. I rubbed his head gently, causing him to rub against my crotch. I then carefully carried him on my back. And after laying him on a makeshift bed, I put his underwear on, as I did the same. Feeling tired, I blew out the lanterns and lay on a bed next to him. I gripped his paw and held it as I drifted into sleep.

This was the best thing ever. But I was still a bit nervous. Nervous that we'll get caught, or even worse. And there's also Meowstic and Eevee. I still don't know how to deal with them. But at lease we have all summer to come up with something. I'm just worried that something will happen, I don't want our relationship to be destroyed. I enjoy being with him, and he enjoys being with me. But I guess thinking these thoughts had it's toll, as I fell asleep without knowing...


	11. Rivals No More

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
F Liepard (Purr) X M Riolu (Lucas)

"Fucking shadows man… First it was those asses in team bone, and now this. Just perfect! This place sucks!" I complained.

"I'm still surprised you decided to follow Lucas and his friends to this hellhole. Is it worth it? We've nearly died thousands of times..." Dark replied.

"It doesn't matter. I want to fucking kill him after what he did." I glared at him.

"Even know this universe haves shadows that want blood, we can make it… But it is pretty fucked up. What are our next move?" Razor asked, working on some modifications.

"I'm not sure… Is my AK repaired yet?" I asked back.

"Yep, it's improved with extended mag, silencer, and scope, along with penetrating bullets. And to top it off… A fresh paint job of purple neon fire. I call it the Hell Bringer!" Razor showed the gun.

"Uh-huh… This will do nicely." I said, strapping it to my back.

"Wait, hold up! Are you really planning on killing Lucas? Isn't that a bit… Extreme..." Stalk said, as he sat up from the bed.

"Yes, I plan on it..." I snarled at him.

"Wait a second… Why don't you try and convince him to join us? Remember, his friends abandoned him a lot of times. And still, he stays with them. You're pretty good at persuasion. I know you'll find a way, hehe." He laughed.

I stopped at this, it did make a bit of sense. I may be able to convince him, and I really think it will work. I had something in mind, something that will make him join us no matter what. His friends are worthless fucks anyways. We spied on them a lot, and I saw them abandon their own leader multiple times when something scary happened. So yes, it could have a very high chance.

"Huh… Guess your not that much of an annoyance after all… Yes, it sounds like a good idea. Okay, I have the perfect plan. You guys rest here… I now have a new goal set on my mind. I'll be back within a couple of hours." I said, grabbing some mags and walked out of our base.

Bringing my new upgraded gun, along with food and water. And some other random things.

I knew where Lucas and his worthless followers were. And I planned something for Lucas. Just gotta get him alone then I'll strike. Not sure how good of a chance I have, but I'm sure after what I'll do, he'll join instantly, he doesn't need those scared useless Pokemon. And if he joins us, that will bring a lot of power, I saw him do some unspeakable things before, and now it's my chance. No one can resist me anyways.

Once I reached their campsite, I used my scope to watch them. I saw all of them. Spark, Eclipse, Shine, Fang, Rex, Hunter and Leon. But Lucas was no where in sight.

"Huh, already one objective completed I guess. Where did he go?" I thought to myself.

But as I thought that, I saw Lucas. Seemed like he was gathering wood or something, as he was dragging piles of logs behind me.

"Perfect time. Time to move." I thought again, moving closer.

I got close enough to hear them talking.

"Dude, you should really let someone go with you. Dragging that much stuff? Shadows can jump out of nowhere, they are sneaky bastards." Blaze said.

That Tepig has been a pain in my ass since I met him. But I wasn't after him, I just wanted Lucas.

"Nah, I got it. I have my shock drive with me, nothing can sneak up to me. Okay, what else do we need?" I heard Lucas.

"You should take a break." Havoc replied.

"I'm fine. I know what we need. I'll be back in a few hours… Don't worry about me, I know how to deal with these shadows." Lucas said, walking off.

Peaking over, I noticed Lucas walking out of the camp. I started to sneak out, following a safe distance behind him. We walked about five miles from their camp until something happened. I heard a loud beeping coming from Lucas. Quickly dashing behind a tree, I watched him. He now had his snow fury rife out. Looking to the side, I noticed red glowing eyes staring at him.

"Shit..." I mumbled.

He quickly turned and noticed the eyes as well. Lucas pointed the barrel at it and started firing. But with a blink of the eye, the shadow was in front of him, and with a swift kick, knocked Lucas against a tree. I watched the shadow grab him and threw him into the dirt road. The shadow showed no mercy like all shadows, but then I noticed. This wasn't one of the normal shadows.

"Fuck, it's a chaos shadow!" I thought.

Chaos shadows were extremely strong and fast, and can rip you to shreds in seconds. Thinking this, the shadow jumped on him and tried to rip his throat out. Lucas held it back, trying to reach for a weapon of his. But his arms were locked in place almost, only able to hold back the shadow. I cursed to myself and pulled out my pistol. I walked up to it, and kicked it off him. I stepped over Lucas and to the shadow, who clearly was stunned. I then stomped on it's chest, and using my pistol, I emptied my clip into it's head. I looked at it for a second, the shadow didn't move an inch. I sighed and turned towards Lucas. I walked towards him and reached my paw out.

"Ugh, you okay?" I asked.

"Ye- yeah… Thanks I guess..." He clearly seemed confused, as I pulled him up.

"You got it, hmm? Didn't seem like it." I rolled my eyes.

"What-"

"Look, I came for a reason. Even know we have a… Difficult past… I want to make an offer." I cut him off.

"What offer? Is this just another trick? Because last time I seen… The last 60 offers were tricks." He glared.

"No, no… No trick here, I want to talk serious." I replied.

"Guess you did save my life… Which is different for you… Fine, what is your offer?" He asked.

"Look, it's unsafe here. Follow me, lets get out of the open." I replied, grabbing his paw.

Directing him in the forest, I found a house with good defenses. So moving us inside, I walked into the basement, Lucas seemed on edge, I wouldn't blame him, I did try to kill him a couple of times. After checking the house and seeing no shadows or lurkers camping out, I walked to the living room. Lucas was just sitting on the couch, wondering what the hell I was doing probably. Sitting across from him, we stared at each other for a few seconds. Lucas clearly looked uncomfortable, staring at his nemesis. We've been rivals since Lucas's been in high school. So it was kinda odd not going at each other throats on sight. But not wanting to linger in the awkward silent, I decided to talk, and to put my charm into gear.

"So… I know we don't get along well. And it's pretty uncomfortable being in the same room without fighting each other." I said.

"Yeah, it is pretty strange." He replied.

"And the reason I wanted to find you is… I noticed your group and they seem to not care about their own leader. Leaving you alone to fight for them. Like seriously, they left you to fight a hoard of shadows when they run." I said.

"What?! They're just scared. I protect them. Where are you going with this?" He started getting suspicious.

Not wanting to delay, I just went through with it.

"Okay, I'm just going to tell you. You're friends are scared, worthless, and unreliable. I saw you nearly die multiple times due to them. So I want to make an offer. How bout you join up with us? Leave them to fight their own battles." I said to him.

He seemed clearly shocked and angry hearing me say that.

"Wha- what?! I can't just leave them! They depend on me, and they're my friends… I can't leave them." He replied, giving me a pissed look.

This could've gone a bit better. Guess my charm and stuff wore off on Lucas. So this is where my plan comes in, the plan that 'cannot' fail. I put on a sweet face, which made me cringe on the inside, due to this being Lucas. And with a soft charming voice, I spoke.

"Are you sure? We could use someone like you, someone who can do things right." I got up.

"Huh…? Do- don't you have three already? Dark, Red and Razor I think..." He replied.

"What? Those self minded three? Those three are useless now, I need someone fresh and know how to get stuff done." I kept my warm smile, sitting next to him.

"I- I guess you need some new team members… But still, I can't just leave my friends, I can't abandon them without a word." He protested.

"Hmm…? Can I convince you in a way…?" I asked.

"Convince me in a way? I highly doubt it, but I guess you can try." Lucas said.

Hearing this, I sat on my knees, facing towards Lucas.

"I believe I have something to convince you." I said, still using my charming voice.

Unstrapping my AK, I tossed it to the ground. Along with my pistol and other random stuff, leaving only my clothes. Lucas seemed confused, but I told him to do the same. And hesitatingly removed all weapons and bag. He sat on the couch just staring at me confused. And after he removed his armor, he sat there just in clothes. I smiled at this.

"I can try to convince you, yes?" I asked.

"Uh, you can try, but I'm sure it won't work..." He looked off.

After he said this, I placed my paws on his shoulder. I then pushed him back into the couch, falling onto him. I lay on top of him, as we stared deep into each other eye. Lucas seemed very worried now, and I felt his breathing increase.

"Pu- Purr? Wha- what are you doing?" He asked.

I didn't reply, I then pressed my forehead against his and stared unblinking into his eyes. Then it happened, even though I felt disgusted doing this to my rival, I began to kiss him on the lips. Lucas's eyes went huge, but he didn't try to fight back. After he got over the shock, he closed his eyes and we started to make out, wrapping our arms around each other necks. His warm body felt nice against mine, it still felt disgusting, but it slowly became a bit better. Lucas and I kept making out a bit. His breathing continued to increase steadily. He started getting hard, feeling it through his pants. The feeling made me stiffen up, it felt oddly pleasurable. My tail decided to move on it's own, and slipped in his pants. My tail, with the help of Lucas then managed to pull his pants off, leaving him in his underwear.

Pulling Lucas up, I pinned him to the couch as I sat on his lap, not breaking our kiss. But after breaking from our kiss, we stared at each other for a second. Lucas then decided to lift my shirt and pull it off. I did the same to him. I then took my pants off, leaving us in our underwear and panties. Seeing each other undressed made us stare with a lustful look. I then slid slowly down his body onto the floor. Sitting on my knees, I looked up at him with a charming look. And using my paw, I placed it over his underwear. And grabbing the rim of his underwear, I pulled downwards, pulling them off. My eyes widen after seeing his size, it made me feel off. But I kept pushing on, and fighting my urge to stop, I did it. I slowly inserted his cock in my mouth, and began to suck him off.

Feeling Lucas stiff up with the warmth of my mouth, I began to speed my progress. This felt so wrong, but I couldn't stop now.

But Lucas wasn't pleased enough it seemed. So I had to do something better. And after departing, I took off my panties and backed up a bit. I stood up, showing Lucas everything. I stared at him and winked. Lucas held back the urge to jump at me, I know it. And after turning around, I started to shake my rear at him in a sexy motion. I started to get into the mood, and walked up to him. My tail gently rubbed his body as I walked around the couch a couple of times. After doing that, I pushed Lucas flat on the couch, as I lay on top of him again.

We knew what was coming, and it was coming fast. And I did the first move. I moved down Lucas's body and sat in front of him. I wanted to not waste anymore time, so I turned around, exposing my rear at him again, shaking it slowly. My tail moved towards his cock and wrapped around it. I then squeezed lightly, sending chills through Lucas's body.

"Come and get me..." I kept looking straight with a smirk.

Loosening my tail, Lucas got up. I felt his paws grip my hips, as he sat straight up. After he got in position, I prepared myself. And then it happened, I felt his sausage push inside me, causing me to shut my eyes tight. The feeling felt like a stinging blazing pain, but I held back screaming. He started to thrust then, making me let out sharp exhales. It still burned, but as he continued slowly, it started going away and replaced by an odd pleasure. A few more thrust made the burning pain go completely away, and I started letting out a steady pleasurable purr. He as well started to moan quietly.

He started to speed up his thrusting, causing me to shutter with pleasure and the odd feeling of his size with each thrust. The numbing tingling sensation pumped through my body, making me feel weak. Even know we just started, I was moaning in a dazed state. Lucas took my pleasurable moans as a cue to dig deeper inside me. He went deeper and deeper until he had nothing left to give. But after one certain thrust, I felt a massive stinging pain. This caused me to scream in pain for a few seconds. And looking behind me, I noticed blood leaking from me onto the couch. Then I knew that he broke my barrier. But Lucas continued to push inside me, quickly turning the pain back into pleasure.

My breathing increased to where I let small amount of air in, making me feel wheezy. But I kept in there, trying to keep calm and relaxed. I am known to withstand a lot of shit, and this is brand new, so it was pretty hard getting it under control, and Lucas wasn't letting up either which is making it harder. After he broke my barrier though, he started to fuck me even harder, using his paws to pull me to him, which launched his cock deeper into me.

The sensation continued to grow making my legs grow weak. It took a lot of energy not to fall. But after a few minutes of him thrusting, I noticed him starting to shake slightly, he stopped after that though. I fell on the couch when he pulled out of me, just laying there dazed. After catching our breaths, I suddenly felt Lucas rub my pussy, causing me to stutter. Then all of a sudden, I felt an overload of pleasure shoot through my body. I instantly knew he was rubbing my clit, which was too much for me almost.

This went on for a few minutes until he stopped again, and he began to shove his meat inside me again, it felt like I was floating due to the massive amount of pleasure he caused, and that was nearly it for me. And with each thrust from him, I felt closer and closer to letting loose. He was ready as well, feeling him lag his thrusts. This movement from Lucas was it for me, I couldn't take it anymore. And with another thrust from him, I let loose. I bit into the couch, as I screamed into it. And I let out an eruption of warm juice towards Lucas. He also let loose his heated cream into me. After the orgasm passed for both of us, we lay there breathless and drenched in sweat. Catching some air, I looked behind me to Lucas.

"Heh… Did I con...vince you yet?" I smirked with a tired glaced.

"Ha...ha… Maybe, maybe… Tonight you may see me at your door..." He chucked.

We lay there for a few minutes, and after gaining strength again, I got dressed and back into my gear. Lucas did the same and we walked outside. I gave him directions to our base and I walked away towards it.

I knew that would've worked, but it felt disturbing. But he seemed honest and telling the truth when he said that. But after reaching my base, I walked in and by that time it was nighttime. And instantly I was surrounded by my team.

"Purr, where have you been?! You said you'll be back in a few hours! It's been like ten hours!" Dark said in concern.

"Uh… Yeah, kinda lost time. But I have good news..." I replied.

"Good news? What?" Razor asked.

"Lucas may be joining us, hehe. We've had an interesting… Talk. And I saved him from a chaos shadow." I said.

"You really did it, huh? Sweet." Stalk sounded surprised.

"Uh-huh, he may be visiting us tonight or in the morning. That's what he said." I smirked.

And with that, I did my own thing. It still felt nasty, but I had to do it, I knew it would work. Once again, no one can resist me, hehe, no one...


	12. Intruding

Requested By: Shade The Krokorok  
M Infernape X F Medicham X M Lycanroc

I was walking down a deserted dirt road, trying to find somewhere to stay. Just to add some backstory, I evolved into an Infernape, I was kicked out of my home due to this. So I'm just walking through the woods trying to find shelter. And what I feared of, it started raining.

"Gotta be kidding me..." I mumbled.

The rain quickly turned into giant pellets, and it did not feel good one bit. I sped my process trying to use the thick trees for cover. I've been rushing through the forest for about half hour, and the storm didn't seem to be clearing at all. But my luck changed, and I saw a house in the distance. I was so glad, and I started to rush faster towards the house. And after entering, I let out a breath of relief. I was drenched, cold and tired, it just felt good to finally be indoors. Wish my family waited until this storm passed, but whatever, I'm on my own now.

Starting to walk around, I entered what seemed like a kitchen area. But as I started to walk, I felt suddenly tired, then blackness surrounded me, as I fell unconscious.

I'm not sure how much time passed until I woke up, I believe a solid six hours. I felt like hell, felt sick and dizzy. But that went away quite quickly after I became aware of my situation, as I quickly found out I was bounded to a chair, arms and legs locked in place. I was confused and a bit scared.

"What the…? Urg!" I grunted, trying to break free.

A few minutes of trying to break free with no luck, I heard something. The faint light giving off a small circle around me didn't help. But hearing clanking and metal banging, I was blinded by a bright light. My eyes adjusted, still burning though, but as they adjusted I saw something. The light turned off, then a ceiling light turned on, exposing a Medicham. She glared at me and walked towards my bounded body. I noticed one of her arms were behind her back, and she had this crazed smile on her face, making me even more nervous hearing my heart beat speed up.

"Thought I killed you for a second, hehe." She smirked.

"What the hell is this?! Let me go!" I replied in a harsh tone.

Her face turned into an angry expression, and without another second, with lightning speed she swung her arm from behind her back down to the front of the chair. I heard a piercing sound and looking down, I noticed a knife stuck near inches from my crotch, into the chair. I was petrified a bit, she nearly stabbed my crotch.

"Don't talk like that, okay…? You don't know who your messing with here." She growled, ripping the knife out.

"Who are you then?" I stared at her.

She laughed a bit, and threw the knife into the wall.

"You really don't know, hmm? Well, you encountered an infamous killer. And you wandered into my home, and that is the final mistake of your life." She gave another smirk.

Walking off, she ripped the knife out of the wall, and back in front of me.

"This here is my dragon knife. You're lucky it didn't end up in you while you slept. You look like a fresh evolve… Is that true?" She asked.

"Y- yes, I was kicked out of my group due to it… 'Too old' is our tradition." I replied.

"I knew it, so I guess keeping you alive was a good idea. I may be an outlaw killer, I have limits, and killing newly evolved Pokemon is one." She lunged the knife into the wall once again.

After she pulled out something, I heard a bang on a metal door nearby, I was confused and she rolled her eyes.

"Heh, almost forgot. I guess you two should meet, as this may be your last moments." She walked over and opened the door.

She was consumed in darkness, and moments later, I heard muffled noises. A few more seconds passed, until I saw the other captive Pokemon pushed out. The Pokemon pushed out was a Lycanroc. Medicham reached behind the metal door and pulled out a painful looking whip. Without a warning, she slashed the Lycanroc across his body.

"Get up, now!" She demanded.

The Lycanroc, tears of pain running down his face, quickly got up and she pushed him down next to me. She ripped the tape from his mouth, causing him to whine in pain.

"Damn it…! That was super sticky tape or something…!" He screamed.

"Stop bitching, your fine… For now." She growled, rising the whip at him.

He quickly stopped after seeing that and looked down. She had a blood lust stare on her face, just staring at us with dead silence, waiting for one of us to make a sound to strike that metal looking whip at us, but nothing.

"Good, good… If your good boys, you won't have to suffer that much." She grinned.

We followed her advice and stay 'good boys'.

"I like those who listen, so you two stay good and I'll be right back, hehe." She grabbed her knife and walked into another room.

After she was out of hear shot, we stared at each others.

"Hey..." I said with a shaky voice.

"Hey… So uh, guess we're in some shit right now." Lycanroc replied.

"Yeah, I just wanted to find some shelter then this happened." I sighed.

"I walked in the house to find you on the ground, then everything went black." He said back.

We chatted a bit, as it made us feel better. But it didn't last long, as I heard her kick the door open, rolling a table with her. She rolled it in front of us, and she walked off and carried a box out. Once she sat it down, she began placing things on the table, and the stuff made us worried. I knew all of them somehow, which made me sick kinda. But I saw all her 'toys'. A nine tail whip, thick metal vibrator, purple strap-on and fluffy handcuffs. Lycanroc and I glanced at each other with a hint of fear in our eyes.

"You're my play toys here. As long as your good little boys, you may walk out of here alive, hehe." She grabbed the handcuffs.

She gripped Lycanroc's paws and bounded them together. After that, she used her foot to push him on his back.

"You stay put." Medicham duct taped his legs and mouth, immobilizing him.

After that, she turned towards me and using the knife, she cut my shirt apart, ripping the cloth from my body leaving me shirtless. And she used the blade and stroke my chest with it, the cold blade made me flinch a bit. But she began to apply pressure with the blade, almost piercing my skin. The knife slowly went down my chest and to my pants. The feeling of uneasy and nervousness rose even more, after she began cutting my pants in half. After cutting enough, she ripped them off me, exposing myself only in underwear. My heart rate increased along with my breathing, this felt so embarrassing, but I know what she had plan, and not wanting to get stabbed, I just followed whatever she was doing. But thankfully she didn't rip my underwear off, she just sat up and walked towards the Lycanroc.

Medicham cut his clothes off as well, leaving both of us in our underwear.

"Hmh… Good, you two are good at letting me do my stuff." She said.

After a few minutes of her doing something, she decided to start.

"Guess you two are ready, lets begin… Remember, good boys don't hesitate my orders, hehe." She grinned and walked towards Lycanroc.

Knife in hand, she cut straight through his underwear and they fell onto the floor. I quickly looked away, not wanting to see that, but she walked towards me and did the same, ripping them straight off. She grinned and ran the knife across my private area. The coldness stiffen my body up, and she smirked. But she walked off to Lycanroc.

"You two are perfect… Lets begin my little play things, hehe." She chuckled, walking to me.

She cut the restraints around my arms and paws, allowing me to stretch. But it was only for a second, as she pulled another pair of handcuffs out of the box and cuffed my paws together. She cut the restraints around my legs and she pulled me up, quickly knocking me onto the ground. Wrapping my legs together again, I was laying on my stomach, as I heard her walking back to the table and the box of 'fun'.

She pulled something out, but I couldn't see. And when she walked behind me, I felt something run up my back. But quickly pulled back and walked off.

I don't know what she was doing, going back to Lycanroc and I, it unnerved me. I really didn't want to get into some intense stuff. But that seems unavoidable now, it was really making me nervous as she continued switching between us. Hearing her laugh a bit, she began to pick between on of us, afraid of what she planned, I just stood quiet and lay there.

"Guess the new Infernape could be the one first." I heard her say.

Hearing that frighten me, as she walked behind me. She gripped my tail and all of a sudden, I felt a cold stick-like object enter my ass, most likely the vibrator I saw. The sensation and stuff made me react oddly, as I let out a shivered moan. It began to rain again, as I heard thunder outside, which somehow soothed me as she did whatever she wanted. Lycanroc was given the same thing but differently, and after doing different things to us, she started pacing back and forth.

"Hmm… Perfect..." I heard her snickering.

"I'll start with the new Infernape again..." She replied.

Walking up to me, she flipped me on my back and I met her eyes. She ripped the metal stick from me and allowed me to lay straight, and she swiftly wrapped her paw around my shaft and began stroking it. This was completely embarrassing, I thought she was a killer and that stuff, but she's doing this. Who knows, maybe she haves sex with her victims before killing them, so great, a pleasurable moment just before death.

Anyways, she was jerking me off quite forcefully, getting me fully erected within seconds which surprised me. After becoming full on erect, she smirked and walked off after inserting the metal rod inside me again. She did the same to Lycanroc, I really don't know what is going on, I guess she was getting us ready for something big. But that was coming on fast, too fast. And after getting done with Lycanroc, she stared grabbing some stuff out of the box.

Seeing her pull out gags, ropes and leashes, she had a devilish stare in her eyes when she glanced at us. She shoved the gags in our mouths, and put the leashes around our necks. She used the ropes and tied us up side by side. We both stared at each other with fear in our eyes, wondering what she was planning. And after she did some other things, the 'fun' began.

Medicham walked up to me and she gripped my shaft again, knife in paw she stroke it against my body. The icy blade once again made me shiver a bit, it felt like ice rubbing against my skin. She stroked the knife up and down my body, making sure to keep my glaze directed at her. I didn't want to move due to how sharp the knife looked like, and I didn't want it to stab me.

She began to jerk me off again, and for some reason I enjoyed it. Guess it was natural reaction, as I felt an odd feeling of pleasure coming from the knife strokes and the forceful jerking. She began applying pressure with the knife against my skin, nearly cutting it. Even though the knife pierced my skin just about, I didn't feel it for some reason. The pleasure seemed to block out the pain, even though I started to bleed now. She pierced my skin lightly, allowing blood to drizzle down my stomach, but I didn't care, I was enjoying the odd sensation, even if she could kill me any second.

The moment lasted quite a decided time, about ten minutes of her holding a knife to my stomach and jerking so hard, it boosted the feeling. But it ended and she walked off, starting to do it to Lycanroc. And another ten minutes passed, until she stopped and walked back to the box. Reaching in, she pulled out a lot of random stuff. Mostly vibrators and chokers.

"Are you ready my toys?" She smirked.

Before we processed it, she grabbed me and threw me on my stomach with my ass in the air. With the vibrator in paw, she forcefully lunged it in my anus, causing me to shriek in pain and pleasure. And she didn't hold anything back, she began to rape me with her vibrator, ripping it out and forcing it in at surprisingly fast speeds. I looked at Lycanroc with tears running down my face, he just stood there wide eyed though. Looking at him, I looked at Medicham, and she had a devilish face clearly enjoying it. This was mixed with pain, pleasure, shock and blood, this torture session was so enjoyable, which was odd, but I just couldn't stop, not because she will possibly slash at me, I was just honestly enjoying it.

She continued ripping my ass anew for nearly five minutes, and after that, she ripped the metal pleasure device out of me and threw it across the room. Laying there, face to the ground and ass in the air, she began it to Lycanroc.

This threesome was an odd pairing, but it didn't really matter anymore, I couldn't even think at the moment, my mind was fucked pretty much. To put it fully, she fucked my brains out or something, I just couldn't make out or understand what was going on.

After finishing what she did, she did one last thing, I really hope so. She walked towards me and grabbed my tail, quickly pulling it forcefully to the left, causing me to fall on my ass. Doing the same to Lycanroc, she snatched the whip off the table, a whip with nine long ropes. With a twisted smirk on her face, she swung the whip right now the middle of us, luckily not hitting me.

But I spoke to soon, and she swung it at me, slashing my chest. The pain didn't really feel like anything, for some reason I felt an odd pleasuring feel towards getting hit. Seeing me getting satisfaction from this, she had an odd look, but quickly turned into her blood lust smirk again. And she decided to shove another vibrator into me, and began swinging the whip at both of us. The stinging, burning pain felt really good though, I had no idea why, but I really enjoyed it. This caused many more strikes with the thing.

The whip contacting my skin made my pleasure rise, and somehow without doing anything, I felt myself getting near. Most likely from the pain mixed with pleasure erupting through my body. My body felt weak, continuously getting hit by this whip. I forgot that she tied the leash to a pole behind me, allowing little movement, it was those tightening leashes as well. And every hit with the whip launched me forward, which choked me until it was pretty much crushing my throat.

She just continued to snap the tails at me. But then I couldn't take it anymore, I ended up letting loose and released my creamy liquid on the floor and my crotch. Medicham looked surprised, but didn't really do much.

"Guess your done… Hmh, fine." She picked up a syringe from a box.

Walking up to me, she stuck the needle in me and I instantly felt sleepy. She walked off and started at Lycanroc, but I didn't see much as my vision blacken and I fell into a deep sleep.

Not sure how long it was, but I woke up on the cold ground, feeling slight rain hit my skin. The rain was so icy cold, I woken up pretty quick.

Looking around, I saw myself in the middle of the forest. Nothing but trees near. Looking around some more, I noticed Lycanroc laying on the ground next to me. Waking him up, I noticed we were both unclothed still.

We seemed to be a bit embarrassed, but he managed to cover ourselves up and we walked to find someone. That's the last time I'm going into a house I don't know...


	13. A Vacation To Remember

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
M Shinx (Spark) X F Espeon (Shine)

Having a vacation in Icoga was okay, it kinda felt lonely though. Still surprised Flame and Platinum came with us, probably to torture me. Platinum knew I loved her, and she just likes to see me in pain. But I pushed through it, as I was laying on a float ring, drifting around in the water.

I believe Lucas and all my friends were off doing something different then swimming by now, it was about one in the afternoon, the sun beaming down on me, making the crystal clear water sparkle with blinding light. But it was disturbed by Leon.

"Hey, gonna get sun burn if you stay any longer. So, um, we're all gonna go get something to eat, wanna come?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm fine..." I said under my breath.

"Huh? That's odd… You love when it's lunch. Well, okay then, we'll be down the road if you want to join." He sounded confused but left me alone.

Covering my eyes with my arm, I daydreamed a bit. I just couldn't stop thinking about Shine, she is perfect, and I've been trying to get her for so long, she doesn't even acknowledge my feelings towards her, it hurts.

It started getting hotter out, so I decided to join the rest of the group. Grabbing my stuff, I walked down the street and found them minutes later. We started walking around looking at shops and point of interest locations, that kinda stuff. And once we arrived at a location to eat, I sat down beside Lucas and stared off into space for a bit. Waiting a few minutes, our food arrived and I mindlessly ate before laying my head on the table.

Arms around my head and eyes shut, I just continued to daydream. But as soon as I started, I felt Lucas tap me while asking "Are you okay?".

"Yeah..." I said without looking up.

"Are you sure? You seem way too quiet and inactive since we landed. Miss Yuka or something?" He asked.

"No-" I stopped.

Thinking for a second, I believed that Lucas could help me possibly. I felt sad and pained. So I decided to try and ask.

"Actually, I'm not okay… C- can you help me?" My head still in my arms.

"Yeah, anything, what do you need?" He asked.

Getting up, I told him to walk to the bathroom with me to talk privately. He seemed confused but accepted and walked to the bathroom with me. And after we walked in, I locked it and turned towards Lucas, who seemed more confused.

"So, yeah… What did you need?" He asked again.

"I'm kind of in a problem." I replied.

"Problem?" He looked at me.

"Y- yeah, it's about Shine… I need help..." Looking down towards the ground.

"Heh, Shine? Guess you had enough of her overlooking you." He shook his head.

"Please… I want her and I to be together, and Icoga is filled with lover locations, it feels weird and lonely here." I replied, looking very sad at this point.

I was pretty sure Lucas felt bad for me, and I wasn't pretending this time like I do to have things go my way. And I heard words that made me a bit happier and have a ping of hope again.

"Okay, look, I'll talk to her and see if I can get some alone time for the both of you." He replied.

"Y- you will?! Thank you so much…!" I turned happy and back to my cheerful self.

"Don't mention it, just let us finish eating and I'll get her alone to talk." He said.

"Please don't tell her what for though, just say something. I honestly just want to spend at lease the day together..." I replied.

He agreed and we left to rejoin the others to finish. And after finishing eating and stuff, we all gathered our stuff and walked outside. Outside of the restaurant, I stopped Lucas and told him I'll be at the beach and to tell Shine to meet me there. He agreed and told me it will only take about five minutes, and that he'll talk to her right away. Then he went off to talk to her. I felt nervous and decided to walk to the beach to wait. Arriving at the beach, I sat down and waited, it was hard to stay calm. But after directly five minutes, I heard someone sit down next to me. Looking next to me, I saw Shine smiling at me. My eyes went huge and my heart raced seeing her alone with me.

"H- he did it?! I- I thought it wouldn't work!" I screamed in my mind.

"Hey, Lucas told me you needed someone." She gave a warm smile.

Seemed like he told a lie for me.

"Ye- yeah… I just wanted someone to talk to." I replied.

She seemed very cheerful like she had no clue what my true intention was. I was nervous even being around her, but I found enough to ask her something.

"H- hey, want to walk around and do something?" I just looked at the golden sand.

"Is something the matter? Sure, it sounds fun." She placed her paw on my shoulder.

Looking at her, I gave a weak smile and got up. Shine and I decided to walk a bit, trying to find something to do. Shine told me the others were out at a nearby water park and will stay there until nightfall. I felt happy that she would rather spend time with me then enjoy a water park.

So about half an hour later, it was nearly 4:50 in the afternoon, and we found a nice cafe. Entering it, we decided to enjoy some food and chat a bit. As we were sitting down and eating some food, I felt calmer then before, just seeing Shine and I alone after forever, it felt nice. She is such a nice and warm figure, I wish we could've done this way earlier in life. I really do owe Lucas after this, he really made Shine come meet me, it feels weird but at the same time I enjoyed it.

Anyways, we finished and started talking about what to do next. She was so open and cheerful, and I didn't find anything strange about it, after since high school, she's been way more open then before. Even after so much crap happened in her life, losing both parents, and that. She finds a way to be happy and have a relaxed aura. So after some thinking, I thought of a perfect location.

"Hey, I have a nice location we can walk around at, it's perfect." I said.

"Sure sounds fun!" She agreed.

Grabbing her paw, I walked with her to the location. Icoga was made up by five decent islands, but near Sun City, there was a perfect small lake. It would be perfect to relax at. So after walking a bit of distance, we arrived at the small lake and we sat down. After sitting, we were chatting a bit more, just about school, life, that kinda random stuff. And after an hour of enjoying each other company, Shine then rubbed up against me, which caused me to stiffen up. My body shook a tiny bit, but I managed to keep myself under control so Shine won't question anything.

After another half hour or so, the sun started going down, and I knew how to end it.

"Guess we should get closer to our hotel." I replied, getting up.

And once we arrived back to the city, I took her to the beach so we can simply watch the sunset. The golden sun sinking below the ocean looked beautiful, Shine's arm were wrapped around my arm and her head rested on my shoulder. The sand glittering with the sun was nice. This moment was everything I wanted, I never wanted it to end. But it ended about twenty minutes later, and I sighed.

"Well, I guess we should find the others now..." I replied.

"They're probably at their hotel rooms already, we should head back before it gets to dark." Shine replied.

"Yeah, okay." I shook my head in agreement.

Getting up from the soft sand, I decided to walk Shine to her room.

Entering the hotel, we were soon standing in front of her room. And looking at each other, I didn't know how to say goodbye.

"Um, th- thanks for today… It made me feel a lot better. So I gu-" I was cut off.

Before I was able to finish my sentence, I was caught off guard by Shine who wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. After getting over the shock though, I closed my eyes and returned the kiss. The kiss lasted about ten seconds until we broke from it. Looking deep in each other eyes, I felt a strong feel around us.

"Does it really have to end…?" She asked.

"I… I g- guess not." I replied.

She smiled and gave another kiss while opening the door. She broke from the kiss again and pulled me in gently. Closing and locking the door, she guided me deeper into the room, and after reaching the bed, Shine fell down and pulled me on top of her.

Shine, with two paws ran them down the side of my body, and started pulling my shirt up and pulled it off. She began rubbing my stomach gently, it felt so nice, her soft paw stroking it caused me to get a bit excited though.

"Lucas told me everything… How you feel about me… Everything..." She smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't take your feelings seriously, I didn't know how much it bothered you. So let me make it up to you..." She stroke my back.

I sat on top of her and pulled her shirt off, she looked perfect, everything I imaged. I felt my heart race again and I grew a bit sweaty. Just seeing us in this position made me horny.

"Please be mine..." I replied.

She let out a small giggle and agreed.

"You got it, Spark. I know you've been dying for this day. I won't ignore you anymore." She replied.

Hearing that, I leaned in and began kissing her gently.

The session lasted a bit, I didn't want to end it, but we had to progress one way or another, so I departed and slid off her. And using both paws, I grabbed her shorts and slid then off. I was pouring buckets of sweat, seeing her only in a bra and panties made me lose control almost.

Taking off my shorts, leaving us near naked, I lay on top of her and rubbed my head against her body. Her pink, silky, soft fur brushing against mine felt so warm and nice. After that little thing, I slid off Shine and placed my fingers on her stomach.

Looking at Shine, her purple eyes stared deep into my yellow eyes, a stare of lust. Keeping the stare, I started moving my fingers towards her pantie, and once my finger reached the rim, I slipped the finger in and slowly slid them off. Dropping them to the ground, I looked at her precious untouched area, this caused me to feel freaked a bit, but I stood cool and composed myself. But my face still had a slight embarrassment on it, and Shine noticed that.

"C- come on, I- I feel self conscious here." She covered herself up.

I kept staring at her, possible from shock or lust, I wasn't sure, I just couldn't stop looking. But Shine knocked me out of.

"St- stop lo- looking at me like t- that, I f- feel insecure." She kept stuttering.

Hearing that snapped me out of my daze, and I decided to make her feel a little more comfortable. Getting up, I removed my underwear, leaving nothing to hide.

Shine's eyes widen and her breathing increased. She looked a bit nervous and embarrassed, and not wanting her to feel this way, I decided to start things.

"A- are you ready…?" I asked in a shaky voice.

My heart pounded so hard, it made my voice shutter and cut off randomly. But I managed to say "T- this will b- b- be a bit p- painful for a few se- seconds." I tried keeping my stare at her.

"Yes..." She quietly said.

Deciding to take it slow, I inhaled deeply and lined myself up. And it happened, I lifted Shine up a bit and shoved my meaty cock gently inside her anus. The sudden feeling made Shine bolt her eyes shut and grid her teeth with a small yelp. The large inhale she took in ended in a sighing moan, which aroused me even more. But still keeping myself under control, I kept a slow pace at first.

The feeling at first felt okay, it felt normal, and it stayed that way for a few, but Shine clearly looked like she was enjoying it. Letting small moans and purrs slip through her mouth. I was still out of it though, it felt like I was being controlled and was doing this against my will, but I just couldn't stop myself. This must be a dream, but everything feels so real, so I couldn't, it was hard to believe after years and years and years, I finally got what I desired. I was finally doing it with Shine, and it was the most amazing moment in my life.

"O- oh, Spark..." Shine's voice got my attention.

"Please more..." She moaned in pleasure.

Not wanting to disappoint, I gave her wish and sped up my thrust speed, pushing deeper and harder inside her. She began moaning my name and to go faster, and I delivered, digging into her and pulling out swiftly.

The sensation grew stronger and I began panting in pleasure as well. At first I was scared because I thought I would've screwed up like with a lot of things in the past, but I was glad nothing happened.

"Even more please..." Shine said through small moans.

I was already doing what I could, but then I thought of something and I let out a small smirk.

"Anything… You want..." I replied.

And before she replied, I used my finger and started to rub her clit. The sudden burst of sensation due to me rubbing her clit made her moan in a long staggering sigh.

"A- a- oh, S- Spark… T- this i- is perfect..." She managed to say.

I rotated my finger clockwise then counterclockwise, switching rotation every few seconds. I kept pushing my meat inside her while rubbing her most sensitive area. I started feeling this small sensation washing over me, mostly my shaft, but I kept going. I decided to give Shine an extra boost, and still rotating my finger around her clit, I then shoved it inside her pussy, causing her to jump, and I began to shove my finger in and out of her pussy, covering my paw in her sweet juices. And once my paw was drenched in her sweet scented juice, I licked it off, still ramming her rear. The juice tasted sweet like candy, and when I got most of it off, I started to finger her again.

Shine kept holding on, not trying to release a river of juices all over the bed. It was probably hard due to me shoving my fingers inside her, while shoving my cock deep inside her.

And after five minutes of thrusting, I stopped and flipped Shine onto her back. We were both panting and were pretty sweaty. I smiled and started to make out with her. Even though we just fucked each others, I still wanted some make out time before starting up again. And next time will be more advance then this, she seemed to really wanted that also, and I'll deliver anything she wants. Breaking from the kiss after a minute, Shine gave an arousing stare and reached out to rub my cheek.

"I'm glad I picked you, I knew you had something special." She moved her paw and scratched my ear.

"I'm also glad you picked me, your everything to me, ever since I met you as kids..." I smiled.

We lay there for a bit, just staring deep into each other eyes. Our glance stayed connected for a full minute, didn't even blink in that time. But she finally broke her stare and looked down.

"I want to feel more of you, please…?" She said.

I snickered and nodded my head. And with a swift movement, I aligned myself just perfectly with Shine and with a swift movement again, I thrust straight into Shine at a quick speed. With the perfect placement of our bodies, I was able to keep our make out session going, it was tough trusting though as it was mostly my lower body doing the work which really worn me out quickly. But I still kept in there.

Thrusting deeper and harder with all my strength of my lower body, I felt an odd tingling sensation radiating throughout my lower half body, and slowly made it's way up to spine. Slowly consuming my entire body with this amazing feeling.

"Sp- Spark, this feels so good." Shine purred after resurfacing for air.

"This feeling feels amazing, so I agree..." I said back.

We continued our session for a few more moments, as the feeling of pleasure and sensation grew through my body, Shine also looked like she was experiencing the feeling.

Shine kept pushing me to go quicker and harder, but I reached my max speed, my legs felt weak and my body started shaking. The harder I pushed though, the more this feeling grew, I knew I was getting near. I started letting out rapid pants and moaned loudly. The pleasure feeling at it's peak. Not even twenty seconds passed after that until I knew I was going to release.

"S- Shine, I can't hold on much longer…!" I let her know.

She said to hold on as long as I could, but it wasn't easy. The only thing keeping me from releasing was to please Shine. But I felt the unbearable feeling of keeping it inside me, I managed to keep it right at the end, which was extremely hard to me. Shine noticed my exhausted look and let out a smile.

"It's okay, you've done enough for me, you can end it now..." She replied in an airy tone.

Even hearing that, I continued to thrust with the last amount of my strength. And it didn't really last long, as thirty seconds later, I was caught off guard as I let out a sudden uncontrolled sharp yelp. The sudden feeling of air leaving my lungs caused me to lose control of my legs and limbs. This also caused me to finally withdraw and shot my load inside Shine.

The warmth of my creamy white seed entering Shine made her purr in enjoyment. And after the short orgasm ended, I pulled out, a string of cum connected to us. I rolled along side Shine, and grabbed her paw weakly. We both were covered in sweat and the little bit of cum that were still connected to my cock and her anus.

We caught our breath and turned to meet eyes. We both stared unblinking at each other for about a full minute. After the minute of silence, Shine spoke these words that made me the happiest I've ever been.

"Spark… Lets start a family..."

"Y- yes…! L- lets do it…!" I weakly said.

And we gave a small kiss before getting up and cleaned ourselves up. After a long wonderful hot shower together, we plot down on the bed and quickly dozed off.

The next morning, I woke up and noticed Shine had me in a tight embrace. Slowly removing her arms, I got up and put on fresh clothes. Grabbing a piece of paper, I wrote a small note to Shine about being around the beach area for a few hours. Placing the note by the counter, I put my shoes on and left the room, glancing back with a smile. She looked beautiful while sleeping. But not wanting to linger to long, I rushed out to the beach.

Meanwhile at the beach, I just sat on the silky sand just staring at the sea waves. And about ten minutes later, I heard Lucas's voice.

"Man, there you are. Hadn't seen you since early yesterday." I turned to see him standing there.

"O- oh… Shine and I spent the day together." I replied.

"Um, I feel like something more happened. You didn't come back to the room all night either. I pretty much sat alone and watched TV all night." He had a questionable face.

Looking at him, I knew I couldn't hide what happened between us. I didn't look scared or anything.

"Uh, sit for a second… I gotta tell you something." I said.

He sat next to me and seemed a bit confused.

"First off… Thanks for talking to Shine and getting her to spend time with me." I stared at him.

"No problem, it wasn't that hard." He replied.

"Ye- yeah, and I want to tell you something that I can't hide from you. Probably because we always tell each other everything..." I looked at the ocean.

"Well…? What is it?" He asked.

"We- well, I- I..." I stuttered, feeling my face turn red.

"S- Shine and I… Did it…?" I quietly said under my breath.

"What?" He sounded confused.

Looking at the sand, face bright red, I clenched my eyes shut and said it.

"Shine and I… Had sex…!" I managed to keep my tone low.

Saying that, it was dead quiet and I felt a wave of embarrassment rushed over me. But after a solid twenty seconds of hearing the ocean waves, I heard Lucas again.

"Whoa, that's kinda intense. Good for you, don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He said back.

"Th- thanks… So, uh, wanna get something to uh, eat…?" I asked.

"Sure." He nodded, getting up.

The rest of the day went pretty normal, Shine and I kept quiet about last night, and we simply enjoyed the last three days of our vacation. After those three days were up, we boarded the plane from Icoga to Yuka.

About a day later, we finally arrived back in Yuka and back home. I was glad to finally be home, but I did enjoy the last days at Icoga. And that night, Shine called me and told me she expects us to do that again soon, and I agreed without thinking. I finally got what I wanted...


	14. Healing A Broken Heart

Requested By: Reviewer  
M Umbreon (Chase) X M Marshtomp (Marshall)

That day. I remember it like yesterday, the day that ultimately made us mates. Let me just explain myself, I'm an Umbreon named Chase, and this encounter happened about four years ago, I was just a little Eevee, age 14 back then. So lets go into a flashback for a second.

It happened four years ago around summertime. The sun was high in the sky and it was flaring outside, nearly above 100 Fahrenheit as I recalled, and I was walking down a dirt trail near a swamp area, can't remember for what but that isn't important right now. So anyways, I was walking down the path, minding my own business when I heard it. A faint splashing of water coming from the left of me. Turning with a confused face, I looked more precisely into the swampy trees and moss. And while focusing my eyes, a sudden pair of eyes poked out of the moss. Seeing this caused me to tumble over into the damp grass. Rolling back onto my feet, I quickly saw a Mudkip dash into the moss. Chasing after him, I caught up after he cornered himself. He seemed scared and didn't know what to do, but I calmly started a conversation with him, and he seemed at ease after a bit of chatting. Learning a bit from him, his name was Marshall and was 12 years old, and he was extremely shy it seemed. He had some backstory as well, seemed like he was sent out on his own at age 10. Quite dangerous, this region is pretty dangerous to live with no protection, no home.

But I was also on my own, having left at a young age as well, I lived around a mountain area with a cave as a home. So to cut out a lot of nonsense, the quick story was we're now living together, ever since I met him pretty much, he had nowhere to go and stuff. And within those four years, I evolved into an Umbreon and he evolved in Marshtomp. Now that's out of the way, let me explain what ultimately happened.

So it was nearing autumn, the trees turned yellow and orange, temperature fell, and stuff. I honestly personally love autumn, the change right before winter, I find the tree colors and nice cold air relaxing. Anyways, lets start from when it started to happen.

It was I believe October 20th, nearing Halloween, yay. So that day, it wasn't a great day, it was honestly quite terrible, and I was just sitting with my head on the desk in front of me. Marshall walked in from gathering berries and noticed my grim mood. Walking up to me, I felt his fin-like hand touch me.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

Not moving to look at him, I just mumbled.

"No, things aren't okay."

"Huh? Why not?" He asked again, concern in his voice.

"It's Lucy… She met up with me to… Tell me she cheated on me..." I continued to mumble.

"That's horrible, Chase. Are you going to be okay?" He sounded worried.

"Yeah, just opens up more possibilities I suppose." I replied.

He pat my head gently and gave the basket of berries he collected to me. He walked off saying not to let it get to me, but it was difficult.

About three weeks passed, had an okay Halloween and stuff, and I was sitting on my bed. I was kinda bored and had nothing to do, so I decided to try and find someone out there good for me again, gave enough thought and decided to give it another go. Long story short, I did find a Glaceon who seemed perfect. A few months passed, and it was May by the time the next heart shattered occurred. The same thing happened, the one I thought was perfect went and did stuff behind my back. And once again, I was depressed from what happened, Marshall seemed annoyed how they do stuff behind my back, like I'm not good enough for them. It was nice seeing him take concern, and I won't give up yet, even if it crushes me in the end once again.

So once again, skipping about a year and a half, it wasn't so easy. About four others did the same, and it completely shattered my social skills. And I was laying in my bed when Marshall walked in.

"Hmm, Chase…?" He asked.

Not moving an inch, I continued to stare at the wall. I heard him walk up to my bed and sat on it.

"Come on, Chase… You're better then those girls, can't let it bring you down." He said.

I kept staring at the wall, not uttering a word. But Marshall wasn't going to take that, and he wrapped his flipper-like hands around me and lifted me up in a sitting position. He turned me around to face him, but I just stared down.

"Chase..." He sighed.

I didn't reply, I just fell over, wanting to sleep.

"Okay, you can't stay in here all day long." He said, grabbing and pulling me to my feet.

He grabbed my paw and forcefully pulled me out of my room and outside. The bright sun burned my eyes, and the warmth made me stiffen up from being cold. And with me being stubborn, I began dragging my feet, trying to stay put. But Marshall let out an annoyed sighed and threw me on his back, beginning to carry me along.

After a mile of him carrying me, I finally spoke in a soft moody tone.

"Where are we going…?"

"We're going to have fun, you can't let this affect your life!" He replied.

"Ugh… Why…? Where are we even going to go for 'fun'…?" I whined.

"Stop your complaining, it's worth it, you'll see." He said back.

"Fine..." I continued to whine.

Marshall carried me for another half an hour or so, when we finally reached where he wanted to take us. The place we said was worth it seemed okay, I guess. I didn't really look around.

And once again, to cut out a lot of nonsense that doesn't really matter. He forced me to enjoy myself at this location. Multiple hours of things passed, and I kinda felt a bit better, which was surprising but I'm glad.

The sun began going down and it got dark quite quickly, and we decided to head back home. Once getting home, I was feeling okay enough to take Marshall's invite to help gather berries and work on our little farm he made. This went throughout the night, and before we knew it, the sun's light began to show over the mountains. Seeing this, we called it a night's work done, and instantly fell asleep the second I hit the bed.

The next morning, I awoke to the smell of mixed frozen and fruit berries, two of my favorite berries only found in the Yuka region. And once I opened my eyes, I saw Marshall sitting at the desk mixing these berries over a fire. Getting up, I rubbed my eyes and walked over to him.

"What are you doing…?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh, just making breakfast. Frozen fruit soup, I used to make these all the time. Of course the name frozen berry isn't true. The berries are actually quite soft and delicious." He said back.

"I know, I love them… So, uh, thanks for yesterday, I guess… Feel much better." I replied.

"Whew, glad it helps." He seemed relief.

Sitting next to him, I helped him making the mixture and that stuff. After eating and chatting for a bit, I spent about an hour just relaxing, but after that time passed I decided to take a small walk. Marshall asked if he could come, but I said I'd rather spend some time alone to relax a bit and put my mind together.

Once outside, I decided to walk on a trail nearby. The air's perfect and the quiet really soothed me. And after awing over the peace and quiet, I continued on my walk. But the walk wasn't for what I said. I had this odd feeling, I couldn't really describe it. For about five months, I felt an odd connection with Marshall. A more powerful feeling towards him then any girl I've been with, it felt weird deep down, I had a slight feeling that I might be in love with him. This feeling didn't feel wrong in me, it felt like nothing but pure affection towards him. I wanted him.

But with all this thinking, I blanked out until I ran face first into a tree, knocking me to the ground.

"Crap, that hurt like hell… Wh- where am I?" I shook my head.

"Oh, yeah… I should head back." I thought, turning around.

Re-entering the cave, I noticed Marshall wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Guess he went to get something or to swim." I thought, not overthinking much of it.

Plotting on my bed, I closed my eyes and drifted into darkness.

The next few hours passed in seconds, and before I knew it, my eyes shot opened and I swung myself right to get up. Walking out and into the main room, Marshall was simply watching the rain pouring down. He sensed my presence and turned back.

"Oh, hey. You were completely out when I came back… I didn't want to wake you, so I let you sleep. It started pouring quite badly, hmm, nothing to do..." He sighed in boredom.

I walked slowly over to him and sat with him, watching the rain hit hard against the mountains wall. Sky lighting up after few seconds from lightning, it honestly looked nice. I stared into space for a bit, Marshall and I known each other for years, and we got to know one another so much that there isn't much more to tell about ourselves. But still, I felt a strong beating vibration radiation from him. He's perfect. He's perfect for me. I don't think I can take another heart break from a girl.

Staying in this state caused Marshall to question me.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm…? O- oh, yeah..." I replied, quickly looking away.

He seemed confused and pushed his question.

"Something ain't right, if something the matter, you can tell me." He gave me a stare.

Clenching my paws together, I sighed and turned towards him. I was sure this would've ended badly, but I went through with it anyway. So after getting over the million reasons why it could go bad within a second, I spoke.

"We've been living together for years now, and, you've always been there for me… What do you see us as…?" I just wanted to see.

"Huh? You're serious? You took me in, been there all that time, treated me like you knew me all your life… You're pretty much the brother I never had." He said.

Feeling my chest pound, I felt a rush of shock and embarrassment attack me. At lease my black messy fur hid my flaring blushing I had going on, or I hope it did. But then I thought of something.

"Guess that's true… Without you, I would've been going through hell. Without your support, um, yeah… And I didn't really pay you back for it..." I replied.

"Don't worry about it, don't gotta give any in return." He said.

With my body heat increasing due to blushing so hard, it caused me to feel dizzy. And I looked down, nearly digging my claws into my legs, when I felt Marshall touch my arm. He used his other hand and moved my head to meet his eyes.

"You look very distracted… Once again, you can tell me anything." He said.

Not wanting to keep anything, more then less my feelings from him, I spoke in a small voice.

"I… I don't want to suffer..."

"Huh?" He said in a confused tone.

"I can't… Deal with another cheating girl..." I replied more cleaner.

Before he was able to reply, I continued, which nearly made my heart explode out of my chest.

"They can't be trusted… The only one I can trust is… Is… You..." I shut my eyes and gritted my teeth.

He seemed lost for words but was clearly happy to hear, and before he was able to reply or even react, I quickly turned and jumped on him, planting my lips on his and it started. Marshall was clearly frozen from my action. I felt trickling of tears running down my face, as I continued to keep us attached. After finding my sense, my eyes shot opens in pure shock and ripped from him, tumbling down to the floor. The long action gave me a pretty intense erection, and the way I fell, it showed Marshall everything.

Nearly shrieking, I covered myself with my paws and looked up with shocked watery eyes.

He just looked for a second, and was even more shocked when he grabbed my paw and lifted me up, the force sent me straight into his chest.

"That… Was sudden… I understand why you only trust me after finding the truth about so many girls." He held me tight.

"That day when we first met, taking me in, being there… We can pay each other back now, if you want." He said.

I sightly nodded my head, and he let out a small chuckle. He let me go and we stared at each other for a few, and he finally spoke and said to make my move.

This was a little too much for me, I never got so close with a girl, and here I am, about to do it. I don't care if it was male or female, I've been hurt for so long, so I didn't care at the moment.

Swallowing the last amount of spit in my mouth, I decided to take it slow, and after scooting up to him, I gave him a small smile. Touching his orange stomach, I rubbed in a gentle motion. Doing this caused him to breath in a relax, calm manner. It's weird, but the reason I did this was because Lucy loved this. But he seemed to enjoy it as well, and I continued on for a few more moments.

After removing my paw, I saw Marshall stare with what looked like a smart ass stare. But it was probably just a stare of lust or something.

"Brought something with you?" He continued to give that glare.

I wasn't sure what he was talking about, until I looked down. I had an ongoing erection, and my eyes widen with my face bright red. My eyes shot back up to him, and he let out a small laugh. I couldn't take it anymore though, and without warning, I launched myself at him which knocked us to the ground. I pressed my muzzle up against his mouth and started making out.

He didn't get fazed by this, instead he played along with my desire and wrapped his arms around me, pressing my body harder against his. Closing my eyes, I tried keeping this moment forever. It only lasted about a minute though, but the minute felt like hours of heaven. The tables quickly turned after that minute, and once it was over, Marshall quickly flipped me onto my back. We were like stuck, as we switched positions.

I looked a bit nervous, and he noticed that, and I was the one trying to be the alpha here.

His calmness and vibes did ease this nervous feeling a bit though, as he stared at me. And before saying anything, he did a hushing motion, and without another word, I felt a pained feeling at first as he lunged my cock deep inside his anus.

He began riding me slowly, trying to adjust and make me comfortable. After getting in position, he began the process once again, and the feel felt like nothing before. I never got close to having it with a female, and this was all new to me. The natural reaction in me was to close my eyes and let out half purrs, half moans.

He started slow, but sped up a bit after each minute, it grew more pleasurable with each passing second. Opening my eyes, I continued to moan while staring at the ceiling.

The sun began sinking until the cave was left nearly pitch black. But the yellow rings around my body lit up bright from me feeling erotic and the growing pleasure. They glowed so bright it lit up the entire cave in a yellow dim lighting, and it felt even more better, it was perfect mood lighting.

He rode me harder every few seconds, and after he had his fun, it was my turn.

Once he stopped and lifted him off me, I sat on my legs and stared at him. The stare lasted not even ten seconds until I made my move. And with a swift movement, I quickly grabbed his arms and flipped him around, so his back is facing me.

I press his legs with my paws, making him fall to his knees. I then jumped on his back, causing him to fall even further. After this, I knew this was the perfect setting for me, and I climbed on his rear, trying to get in position.

Getting into a perfect position, it was time. And without further delay, I rammed myself into him. Hearing him shiver in an odd, dazed tone, I began thrusting gently, pushing as far as I could. This was new to me, and due to this, I started getting excited quickly. Feeling a shock of pleasure go through my legs, nearly making me fall.

My thoughts were scattered, it was so nice to finally experience this.

And the next three minutes were me thrusting inside him, letting out long moans and grunts. This caused me to shake lightly, feeling an odd sensation going through me. Thinking a bit about this, I noticed I was getting too excited and about to release.

But I didn't want to end this so quickly, I want my first time to last. So after feeling the breaking point approach, I quickly stopped and pulled out of him. Calming my breathing to die down my excitement, I just enjoyed the lingering feeling. Marshall waited quietly as I composed myself. The minute passed quickly, as I relaxed and calmed my body.

I just didn't want to finish so soon on my first ever go. And after returning to a normal state, I proceeded.

Jumping back onto him, I didn't resist anything, and I started thrusting quickly. The feeling quickly returned but less intense, and it felt amazing still.

The feeling continued to grow again, as it felt like I was floating. The thunder and rain soothed me to the max. With the flashes of light entering the cave in a blinding bright white.

Feeling like I should spice things up so he can feel the effects as well, I stopped. Pulling out, I gripped both sides of his rear, and with a sudden jerking motion, I pulled him on his back. He stared with a shocked but eased face, and I just smiled. I still treasure that moment, it was perfect for some reason. But not wanting to delay, I got on my stomach and up near his crotch.

Doing a slight push up, I rose myself enough over him, and I inserted his surprisingly big cock in my mouth, and began sucking him off in a candy-like sucking. Gagging a bit, I continued with the action. The warmth of my mouth caused him to stiffen up, as I felt it, he also began letting out shaky breaths.

His cock continued to ram the back of my throat, causing me to gag even more, but I wasn't letting up, I wanted to give him the best experience ever. This went on for a bit, and it had an explosion ending it seemed. Marshall alerted me, but I wasn't able to hear good from the loud thunder and the rain crashing against the wall. I continued to suck harder and harder, and Marshall had enough.

Even through the thunder and rain, I heard him scream lightly, then a second later, I felt a decent load shoot forcefully down my throat. It caused me to choke a bit, but I didn't remove my mouth just let, even after he finished. I just continued to clean every last bit of liquid, licking and swallowing nearly everything.

The unique, watery, white liquid tasted a bit salty and sweet at the same time. It was a bit hard swallowing though, due to it being sticky, even if it was a bit watery. Finally swallowing everything I could, I removed my mouth and stared at him.

Cum that I didn't get was slowly dripping from my chin, and I felt a fuzzy type feeling.

Smirking, knowing I gave him a good time, I decided to get myself a good time before finishing this.

So climbing on him, I quickly began riding him, just like he rode me. His size caused me to let out a shivering moan, as I felt my anus adjust with his size, which honestly felt very odd. But once it adjusted and I began, it felt like heaven.

I tried pushing as deep as I could to feel the most out of it. And continuing to do this for multiple minutes, I felt myself about to explode even without doing anything near my cock.

Staring deeply into his eyes, I nodded lightly with a slightly pained smile. He also gave the same nod, and I knew what that meant.

Speeding up the process, and with one final blow, I had it.

I let out a loud moan, and without warning, I shot my sticky juice over Marshall. The orgasm only lasted for about five seconds, but that was enough for me as it felt like nothing I felt before.

This caused me to feel suddenly weak, and I fell on his stomach. Covering me in my own sticky liquids. I didn't care though.

"M… Marshall…?" I said.

"Huh…?" He replied.

"Pl- please… Be my mate..." I said back.

"Sure… Anything… I will be yours..." He said.

After that, I only remembered darkness.

I didn't know how much time passed until I blacked out, but I awoke to a sunny day.

"Ugh..." I groaned, rubbing my head.

Sitting up, I noticed I was laying in my bed. I was confused with how I appeared on here.

"It wasn't… I dream was it?" I asked myself, seeing myself cleaned and stuff.

Getting up from bed, I walked outside to the main room and looked outside the window to see the dampness from the storm. Then suddenly, I saw Marshall walk in, and gave me a smile. It wasn't a dream after all. I smiled back and we ate in a lively conversation.

I'll always remember that day, and we plan to become ultimate mates...


	15. A New Years Surprise

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
M Poochyena (Leon) X F Fennekin (Xcon)

Sunday afternoon, and I was out near Emerald Road with Spark and Fluff just playfully messing around. It was nice outside and perfect, so we were simply enjoying it.

Some time has passed and we just lay on the grass talking to each other. Joking, laughing, and discussing random topics. The sun started going down after an hour of this, and we decided to call it a day. Getting up, hearing the cracking of bones from laying like that for that long, I started walking back to my house.

I was looking up to the sky, seeing it change to pink as the sunset. But as I was admiring the view, I was suddenly struck by something, causing me to fall to the ground.

"Ow..." I heard a light female voice.

Sitting up, I noticed a Fennekin rubbing her forehead. I suddenly realized what happened, and I quickly sprung up and stood over the Fennekin. Reaching my paw out, I spoke.

"I'm very sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

She opened her eyes, and saw me.

"O- oh… I'm sorry as well, I was checking something in my bag." She grabbed my paw.

Lifting her up, I quickly picked up her dropped phone and some papers that fell from her bag. Returning them to her, I smiled a bit at her.

"So, uh, what are you doing here? It's getting dark." I asked.

"Oh… I was um, walking home from a weekend school event. This is the path I take." She replied.

"That makes sense I suppose. I'm Leon by the way." I introduced myself.

"I'm Xcon. Nice to meet you." She smiled.

She checked her phone and gasped slightly.

"Geez, it's already that late?! Sor- sorry for the abrupt news, but I gotta get going before my parents get worried. It was nice meeting you, Leon! Bye!" She rushed passed me, waving goodbye.

I waved goodbye and turned to walk home. That encounter seemed different from others, I had an odd feeling, understandingly a feeling of slight love. I turned back once more before heading off the hill to see Xcon rushing to make it home in time. Letting out a small smile, I walked home for the night. I slept easy that night, having a dream about that Fennekin for some reason.

The next morning, I went to school and tried getting focus. And after school ended, I was walking around when I saw Spark and Fluff checking out some shops. I greeted them cheerfully, but I guess they noticed my different vibe then usual.

"Hey, you seem… Different…" Spark said.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I just met a really nice girl when I was walking home last night." I replied.

Looking at them, I felt happy for them. They've been together for about a year now. Fluff who is an Eevee is so kind and stuff. While Spark is nearly the same, thought Spark would go after Shine until the end, but guess he decided to go after someone different. Anyways, when I said that they seemed to want to help me.

"Hmm? Nice. Good for you Leon." Spark said.

"Try testing your luck if you want her. That's what I… Kinda… Did with Spark." Fluff said.

"Yeah… I do feel a slight ping of love or something when we met. Maybe I should." I replied, smiling a bit.

The two decided to offer help, and I accepted, I didn't know the first thing about being a boyfriend. So after accepting, they wanted to grab some pizza and discuss how to help me. Sitting down in the pizza shop, we ordered and they started talking to me about the steps and stuff. The session lasted about half an hour, and they agreed I'm ready. Taking their word, I departed from them and decided to spend some time at the field we played at yesterday. I ended up falling asleep on the grass though.

Not even probably ten minutes of sleeping, I was slightly kicked in the side. Opening my eyes in a daze, I instantly went blind by the sun due to my eyes adjusted to dark for a bit.

"Ow! I can't see!" I groaned in pain, rubbing my eyes.

Once I regained my vision half a minute later, I finally made out the figure of a familiar body. Blinking rapidly, I finally saw Xcon over me.

"It's quite hot out and your sleeping in direct sunlight. Could be harmful..." She spoke.

"I always do this… It's peaceful. Uh… What are you doing here?" I could hear my heartbeat increase.

"Well, I just wanna take a walk, and then I saw you laying here. Just had to make sure you were alive." She replied.

"Wow, thanks." I replied.

Looking at my watch, I noticed it was around six in the afternoon. Then I remembered what Fluff and Spark taught me. I thought it was now or never, so swallowing hard and calming down, I spoke.

"Do you, uh, have stuff to do today? Maybe we can go get something to eat or something." I asked.

"Is that a date request?" She gave a glare.

"H- huh?! N- not exactly…! Just want to, uh, get to know you." Trying to keep my composure.

"Heh, sure, sounds fun." She smiled, reaching her paw out.

Grabbing her paw, I got up and we decided to just get some ice cream to start. To skip a lot of awkward romance things, I'll just get to the chase. We went over the place just kinda making things to do as we go. And once the sun started to set, I walked her home, well, she walked herself home with me following. Once we reached her home, she seemed to enjoy herself.

"Today was pretty fun. Maybe we can do it again soon." She said.

"Y- yeah, sounds like fun!" I cheered nervously.

After that, she gave a small sudden kiss on my cheek and walked through the door. Saying farewell before closing the door.

I stood there for a good minute just shocked I was kissed by a girl. After that minute, I just smiled to myself and turned around, walking down her stairs and down the sidewalk to my place. Heading off to bed when I walked in my house, I was happy about today.

Skipping about five months, it was nearing new years. December 29th. Snow coated the ground in a fluffy blanket, colorful lights, all that holiday stuff. And Yuka is notorious for the insane amount of snow it drops upon the region. But luckily even nearing new years, it hadn't snowed much, and I was actually able to walk around outside. Xcon called me earlier that day saying if I wanted to spend some time together, and I agreed happily.

So first off, in those five months, we became a pretty good couple, and we spent nearly everyday together now.

Anyways, I was walking towards her house and once I arrived, she cheerfully opened the door and hugged me.

"Hey, Leon! Christmas was amazing with you… And now new years is next! I hope it's very, very special. Well, shall we begin heading out?" She smiled.

"Yeah, lets get going!" I smiled back.

Walking for a good distance, I recommend just sitting to rest, and she agreed.

So sitting down, we just watched the snow slowly falling from the sky. Xcon snuggled up to me, and I did the same. We continued to watch the snow gently fall and it was a cute moment between us. After a minute of watching the snow, Xcon spoke.

"Brr… It's cold… But snuggling up to you feel so warm and nice." She said.

I let out a smile and wrapped my arm around her. We stood silent, just enjoying the quiet, until she spoke again.

"I'm glad we met..." She rubbed her head against my jacket.

"Me too." I replied.

"And I really mean it, your so nice, kind and fun… And new years is in two days. I have something special for us." She said.

"Hmm? Special?" I sounded confused.

"Yep! But it's a secret. This is to celebrate a new year with you." She said.

This peeked my interest, but I didn't want to push her for hints, so I guess a two day wait isn't that hard for me.

So after the snow got a bit worst, we decided to head home. And after walking Xcon home, I headed back home.

The final day passed, and new years arrived, and this 'secret' Xcon told me was here. I was quite excited, wondering what she had planned for a new year as a couple.

Starting the day by eating breakfast, I got a text from Xcon. Looking at it, she explained the plan for today, and said the big secret would be tonight. She said she'll be over in about ten minutes, and I texted back a cheerful message. Setting my phone down, I finished eating and got dressed. After getting dressed and stuff, a knock came from the door. Opening it, Xcon stood in front of me. After giving a hug, we started our day.

The day went normal and everything. So to speed up time, we did a lot of fun things. And before we knew it, it was already dark. Xcon said we'll be going over to her house, as her parents were out at a party. I accepted and off we went.

It was about 8:00 at night when we arrived at her place. She unlocked the door and pushed it open, turning back to me, then walking in.

I followed her in the house, as she closed and locked it again. Her house looked really awesome, and pretty expensive it seemed. She turned back towards me, and smiled. And she grabbed my paw and walked me to the living room. We watched some stuff for about half an hour until things started getting a little heated. She inched up to me, and lay on my lap. I didn't mind one bit, until she began gently rubbing her head. She was probably adjusting to get a better position, but she kept doing it.

Wasn't really sure what she was doing, but she was rubbing directing on my crotch, causing me to feel a bit off. I didn't know how to react, so I just began stroking her head gently. She began letting out an audible purring noise with this action.

But as soon as it started, she lifted herself up and off the couch. She grabbed my paw and pulled me up as well. She began walking me upstairs and into her room, I didn't really find anything odd about this. When we entered her room, it was pretty nice, big and clean. Once fully in, she used her foot to close the door. And with a light smile, she spoke.

"Are you ready for the special thing I had planned?"

"Yep." I nodded.

She smiled even more, and began pushing me backwards.

"I hope you'll like it." She said, continuing to push me.

She continued pushing me until I finally tripped on the bed frame and fell back. She crawled onto me and began kissing me. I didn't resist, I just enjoyed it. I had a slight feeling of what's coming, and it seemed to be coming fast.

But in the meantime, we slowly made out. Her body felt pretty warm, and her saliva from us connecting tongues was spicy hot. It felt nice in an odd way.

And this only lasted about three minutes, until the big part happened. She departed from my face and stared with big eyes. The erotic make out session clearly caused me to become horny, and she noticed it.

"I've been waiting a bit for this. I wonder what you have in store in those pants, hehe." She let out a small laugh.

My heart increased after hearing that, I didn't protest or anything, I wanted this day to happen anyways.

"Guess you got to find out." I replied in a soft arousing voice.

She wanted to see what I have it seemed, and she showed this by jumping off me and on the floor. She clearly saw my erection through my pants, and she smiled at this.

"Lets see what you contain beneath those heavy jeans..." She snickered.

Snickering as well, I waited for her move, and she slowly gripped my snow pants and started pulling them off. Straightening my legs to asset her, she managed to pull my pants off. She threw them across the room, then she stared at the last remaining pair of legging clothes I had on. Looking at her, she gave a toothy smirk while licking her lips slowly.

"I think I found my threat that you hid for so long..." She said.

She began sliding her paw up the side of my underwear, making sure to pass over my erection in the process. The soft brushing over it caused me to stiffen a bit, it felt perfect.

Once she reached the top of my underwear, she lifted it and moved her paw in. Moments later, I felt her wrap her paw around my shaft and yanked it out, exposing it to her. Her eyes lit up, like it was the most amazing thing she ever saw. Looking at her, I nodded with a light smile. She took this as an invite, and spoke.

"Yep, found my threat you've been saving for me..." She said.

"Yeah… Yeah you did." I replied.

Xcon, using her thumb, slowly rubbed my tip, sending slight feelings trough my body. But that wasn't enough, so she looked straight into my eyes, and spoke.

"May I finally take my threat now?"

Nodding, she looked happy. And after giving permission to her, she began.

She started with inserting my dick inside her mouth. She instantly started licking and more, and the feeling was an odd mixture of pleasure and heat. The hot saliva and coldness of my meat caused a burning sensation. Like the feeling of taking a hot shower when your icy cold, just like that. But she was probably feeling the coldness feel right now, when I'm feeling the burning feeling.

Xcon was getting into it, it seemed, as she started sucking harder and harder. It honestly felt good, and all I was able to do was sit there, watching her enjoy her 'threat'.

Wanting to do something other then sit, I reached my paw out and began stroking her head slowly. She began letting out a purr like tone again, sending vibrations through my lower body.

Making sure to stoke and lightly scratch at her ears, I wanted to spice things up soon, and she knew I was growing restless and wanted to get into some more dirty action. But she just continued sucking me off, not showing any signs that she wants to stop. Another minute, then two, then three, she continued without stopping. But I grew way to much restless, and stopped her. Slightly pulling her head up, releasing my dick from her mouth, I looked at her.

"You're having all the fun… No fair!" I let out a playful complain.

"Aw, your so cute. But your right..." She replied.

"Heh, okay, your turn's next." She jumped on the bed.

Hearing this pleased me, and without any words, I reached and grabbed her. Rolling her over on her back, I sat on top of her. I wasn't that worried, and I kept a cool mind.

"Time for a better threat." I said.

"Oh? I'm excited then." She replied.

I wasn't planning on delaying, so instead, I went full in. And it caught Xcon kinda off guard, but she didn't mind much.

So within seconds, I rammed myself into Xcon, ramming my dick in Xcon's pussy. I inhaled deeply from the feeling of it, and I began thrusting lightly. Her pussy trapped my cock in a tight containment, and it felt amazing.

Once I steady my thrust and turned into a rhythm movement, the real fun began.

I kept entering and pulling out of her. Looking at Xcon, her eyes were closed and clearly enjoyed it. Reaching my paw out, I stroke her cheek. She opened her eyes with some tears running down, and I spoke.

"Enjoying…?"

"Yes. Very much..." She placed her paw over mine.

She closed her eyes again, as I continued thrusting gently in her.

Deciding to give more of an experience, I managed to lean in for a kiss while maintaining my thrusting, and we began making out. The more erotic action made me speed my thrust, as well as my heart rate increase. Xcon really started getting into it by this point, as she wrapped her arms around my neck and brought me so close that I felt her fiery aura tingling my fur and skin.

I continued to make out gently, as I maintained thrusting in a steady pace.

The feeling multiply, and it started changing into a strong vibrating pulse of sensation. This was completely different from what I was feeling before, and I believe it meant something's about to happen.

But wanting to please Xcon and make this night special, I continued pushing my bounds, even know the breaking point inched closer with each thrust.

My legs became weak, even if I was laying on top of Xcon, they just felt like jelly.

Feeling a strong urge to release, I just began letting long and calm breaths of air out. Just so I take control over my mind, trying to tell it to hold for as long as possible. And it somewhat worked, as I felt my urge die a bit, but it was clearly lingering, ready to shoot into an explosive feeling.

And this lasted for a few minutes. My muscles tensed so badly, it made me so stiff where I was only able to ram into Xcon. I was breathing hard as well, making it difficult to breath. Probably from my heart rate going through the roof, and my body heat. Felt like I burning from all the thrusting and tiring stuff we've been doing. The workout of thrusting really did a number on my body, even though I play outside all day.

So anyways, I continued shoving my dick inside Xcon. But I couldn't hold it anymore, and want to see if it's okay, I asked Xcon.

"I… I'm near… I- I'll try and hold even longer if you want..." I said in a high pitch tone, as talking in my normal tone will be it for me.

"H- huh…?" Xcon said through moans.

"Oh, yeah… Go ahead, you did enough for the first time..." She replied.

I nodded in a stuttering motion, and sped up as fast as I could. And moments later, I felt my muscles loosen up completely, and I remember letting out a howl of pleasure, as I felt my dick erupt pretty much. Releasing creamy white juices in Xcon's pussy.

The small ejaculation ended, and my hearing and vision were lowered for a small bit. But once everything went back to normal, I rolled over onto her bed. We stared at each other, giving each other a small smile. I saw Xcon look at the digital clock on her bedside table and turned back at me.

"Happy new years..." She said.

Looking over, I noticed it was 1:02.

"Yep, happy new years." I replied.

Moments later, I heard Xcon's phone ring, and she picked up.

"Hmm? O- oh, okay! Of course I'm home and safe! Huh? Okay, bye." She hang up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Oh, it was my mom. She said a blizzard came out of nowhere and they needed to stay in a hotel. How bout you stay overnight? It does look nasty out there." She said.

Looking outside, I saw white and that was the only thing I saw. Looking back at her, I nodded.

"Sounds fun. I'm kinda hungry though… Got anything?" I asked.

"Hmm hmm! Let me get us something delicious." She said, getting up.

I got up and followed her downstairs. Not caring about dressing up, and after eating something, we walked back upstairs and lay on her bed. Holding paws as we drifted off to sleep...


	16. Under The Sunset

Requested By: Deadpool  
F Buneary (Dawn) X M Pikachu (Ash)

Waking up, I shot up gasping for air. Drenched in sweat, I felt like I was being cooked in an oven or something.

"Damn it… This heat cycle is kicking my ass so hard… Why does it have to be during summer…?" I remember thinking.

Getting up, pretty much ripping myself from my bed, I walked to the shower and turned on slightly cold water and got in. I stood in there for a good hour possibly trying to kill this burning a bit, I would've stood in there longer if I didn't hear the knock at my door.

"Crap, who can that be? Really don't want to be bothered, definitely don't want to be bothered in my heat cycle." I thought to myself.

Getting out and putting on some clothes, I walked to the door and opened it slightly. Opening enough to see, I noticed it was my close friend Ash, who was a Pikachu.

"Uh, yeah?" I asked.

"Hey, Dawn, I just wanted to return this DVD you gave me." He held the case out.

"O- oh… Thanks." I grabbed it.

"Are you okay? Seem a bit quiet lately, and you hadn't been out in about two weeks. Just kinda worried." He said.

"Just some problems I need to take care of." I simply replied.

"Oh, okay. Well hopefully we can spend some time together soon. Getting kinda boring without someone to do stuff with." He nodded his head.

I just nodded as well.

"Well I should be going then, bye." Ash said, walking away.

Slowly closing the door and locking it, I just slid down to the floor and tried cooling off.

"Ash doesn't know still, thank goodness… Unless he smelled this annoying strong scent and kept quiet… Just got to wait it out for another month. Another damn month." I thought.

The morning and some of the afternoon went normal, I just tried doing my daily stuff without worrying much about it.

So skipping about another week, and my heat cycle finally died down a bit for the day. I was eating some food when I heard the door. Signing, I got up and opened it slightly. Ash waved and greeted me. Opening the door a bit more to speak, I said.

"Yes? Need something?"

"Well, I wanted to see if you wanna go out for a small bit." He replied.

Thinking for a bit, I had no other choice it seemed. If I keep denying for false reasons, he'll get suspicious, so against my best judgment, I accepted.

"Su- sure, let me just change my clothes real quick." I said, shutting the door.

Looking at myself, I was soaked slightly.

"This is a stupid ass idea… But I can't deny much more." I thought, walking to my room.

Entering my room, I undressed to nothing and tossed my soaked clothes into the basket. Grabbing a towel, I tried drying myself off the best I could. Then once I got dressed, I walked back to the front door and inhaled. Opening the door, I greeted Ash softly and walked out. He seemed happy to see me going to spend time with him after so long, but I wasn't really that excited.

So after greeting each other and talk a bit, Ash told me about some stuff that he wants to do, and I hesitantly accepted.

Ash seemed happy about this and told me to follow him. And following he took me around a few places. It didn't take more then two hours until we were sitting on a bench looking at the sun lower. I tried not to show any pain or discomfort, even though the burning sensation hurt like hell. But after ten minutes of chatting a bit, we decided to head home, which I was so thankful for.

We parted ways, and I made my way home slowly. Taking a shower before bed, I hope I don't need to that again until my heat's gone.

The next day, I awake and did my morning things. But as I was watching some TV, I heard another knock.

"Damn it, why is he so clingy…?" I thought.

Rolling my eyes in annoyance, I walked up to the door and opened it, and surprise, surprise, he was standing right there. He told me that he had something to show me, and I asked what. He just smirked and told me he forgot to show me yesterday and it's worth it. I didn't want to go, but he lets say, forced me. So cursing myself, I walked out with him. He took me around a few more places, woo, and around 4:00 of crap I had no interest in, he lead me to the same location that we ended off yesterday. And around 5:25 in the afternoon, we arrived there.

We sat on the bench, and I tried avoiding eye contact. I was screaming inside from the pain, and I didn't really listen to anything he was saying. But something really drilled inside my mind.

"Love." I heard from Ash.

"Huh? What?" I asked to repeat himself.

"I said… I love you." He repeated crystal clear this time.

My eyes widen and I didn't know what to say. But he say that I didn't need to say anything. I part that was worst was, nobody was nearby, it was completely dead where we were, and I couldn't look at others to direct my mind into something else. My face was clearly bright red as I heard Ash chuckled, and I felt his paw touch my leg, causing my heart to race.

Looking at him slightly, I saw him giving me a warming smile. I tried keeping a clear mind, but I knew he knew about my heat cycle. But to confirm I spoke.

"Wh- what are you doing?" I asked with a nervous face.

"You really thought I didn't know? I knew for about a month now about your heat cycle." He said.

"Huh?!" I said sounding surprised.

"Can't you smell? That scent is overwhelming sickening, but I hid it..." He replied, moving his paw up my leg.

Inhaling deeply, I only smelled a faint smell of myself. Guess his kind have a stronger sense of smell.

"The only reason I pulled you here is… I think I can help you." He said.

"H- help?" I stuttered a bit.

"Hmm hmm, and before I can help you… I need your permission to do so." He said.

I knew what would happen if I accepted, but this pain was so unbearable, and I don't trust anyone else. Ash and I have been friends since a young age. So I was a bit hesitated at first, but I couldn't resist the pain anymore, so with a shaky small voice, I replied.

"Yes… I give you full permission..." Looking down towards the ground.

Looking down, I felt his paw rest under my chin and he moved my head to meet his eyes.

"It's okay. I'll ease you from this pain." He said.

Nodding my head gently, I saw Ash move closer until are bodies touched in an embracing look. I didn't think he'll do it right here, but it was empty and rain looked like it was coming.

So once Ash got as close as he could. He planted his lips on mine and began kissing me, quickly turning into a full out make out session. I wasn't really shocked, I was more scared, due to I've never did anything like this before. I dealt with my heat cycles all this time, and I was afraid.

But this didn't really made me stop, I just let Ash do his thing. And once the session ended nearly a minute later, he stared directly in my eyes.

"I guess doing that won't get any of the pain away." He said.

Without another word, he slid off the bench, and pulled me along with him. As we lay there on the grass, Ash crawled up to me and gripped my shorts. He directed his eyes into mine while pulling them off. Once off, the fresh air cooled me off where it eased the burning, but what I didn't noticed was that Ash pulled off my underwear as well. He just sat there staring for a bit, and when I noticed I wasn't wearing anything down there my mind started racing.

I couldn't really see, but I saw his arm move closer to my area. Then all of a sudden, I felt his cold paw touch my burning area. He felt the massive heat coming off and he seemed surprised. He didn't comment about it, and instead lifted me up where I was on my arms and knees.

"I'll get rid of this pain quickly. It will hurt for just a second." I heard him.

"O- okay..." My voice shook.

Closing my eyes, I waited for him to do his thing. I was terrified and I couldn't really deny anymore.

So waiting for him, I heard him get prepared. After feeling his paws grip my sides, I knew it was coming. I kept my eyes shut, ready to hold back a scream of pure pain.

Ash didn't say anything, I just felt the shock of him slowly shoving his dick in me. The pain felt extreme, but I manged to hold back my scream. And surprisingly as soon as the pain came, it went away and replaced by a numbing feeling. Then the numbing feeling turned into an odd relaxing sensation. He started slowly thrusting, making sure not to cause me any pain. Each gentle thrust blew the air out of my lungs.

The time being, I didn't realize I didn't feel the insane burning feeling anymore, all I could feel was a strange feeling deep down in my stomach. The feeling of like riding a roller coaster, that stomach turning feeling.

It felt extremely nice the longer he continued.

But Ash wanted to ask something, so pulling out of me, he spoke.

"Feeling any better?"

"I don't… Know..." I replied.

"Then I think I know what could help you even more." He said back.

Ash moved around, getting into a better position, and when he was in the perfect location he began his thing. Using his paw he began rubbing my special area. The sudden feeling caused me to relax my body and this caused me to lose strength. Doing this caused my sweet scented juices leak out onto Ash's paw. He continued for a bit until he pulled his arm back and stared at his drenched paw. I felt a bit embarrassed, but that vanished once I saw him began licking his paw clean.

"Hmm, taste pretty sweet." He replied.

I was kinda shocked, but I didn't say anything. He just finished cleaning his paw. Once he finished, he lay on his back. I was confused with what he was doing, and I just lay there as well, looking up at him. He motion his eyes and locked on to his dick. Snapping them at me, I believe I knew what he wanted me to do. Getting up, I slowly crawled towards him. After sitting in front of him, I knew what I had to do, and he was giving me motions to do it. Still kinda hesitating, I crawled on top of him. Once over him, he gave me the motion to begin.

Looking nervous, I just went through with it. I lowered myself and felt his cock push it's way through me. Shivering at the feeling, I started to 'ride' him slowly. Going slow to not mistakenly hurt myself, it felt a lot better for some reason. But once everything adjusted, Ash urged me to speed up, and even know it caused me to feel even more nervous, I did.

Speeding up gently, I saw Ash had his eyes closed and let out small moans of pleasure.

The pleasure for me slowly built up, but not as much as Ash's. Only speeding up every few minutes, I began feeling an odd feeling radiating through my body. This feeling was completely new to me and it felt amazing slightly.

Moments of doing this, I felt Ash's thunder bolt tail touch my back. His tail moved down my back which felt pretty odd, he used his sharp end of his tail. The scratching of his tail continued until it reached my fluff ball of a tail. He I guess 'petted' my fur around my waist with his tail.

After scratching around my fur, he navigated his tail to my ass. I continued to ride him gently as his tail continued it's movement. And once his tail finally reached it's destination, it, with a thrust, entered my ass a bit. The sudden sharpness of his tail's end entering it caused me to jump in shock a bit, but quickly returned my focus to riding.

I felt his tail rub in a circular motion which added a lot of pleasure to me. I began sweating heavily, drenching my tan and brown fur, causing it to turn dark in color. My heart rate and breathing increased from the activity causing me to feel faint from the already heat I have. But I held in and agreed to myself to finish it.

His tail continued it's movement, and I started speeding up even more, from the wishes of Ash. I started feeling off from the double action, and it caused me to to pant heavily, along with Ash.

This feeling lingered deep inside me for a bit, I didn't understand what it was, but it continued to grow slightly.

Riding him harder every second now, I heard Ash moan that he was getting near. At first, I didn't get the term, until I realized it meant he was about to reach his orgasm. I honestly felt it coming as well, but not as close as him. I just continued to fall on him, causing shock to go through his body.

But I guess he had his toll, and he let out a moan-like scream as I felt an odd warmth shoot through my body. I guess the warmth of his seed flowing through me caused me to have it as well. And I pretty much reflected his liquids back at him, as I shot my own juices over him. Covering his crotch with his own sticky cum and my sweet scented liquids.

After finishing, I lifted off of him and lay on him. Pulling each other in for a kiss. Breaking from the kiss, I was still surprised with what happened, but he seemed to have enjoyed it, so I enjoyed it as well.

Ash and I lay there for a bit, but not wanting to somehow be found out, we got dressed.

The sun was slowly sinking and we decided to go back to my place. Once we reached my house, we did some stuff until midnight. Then we decided to resume are 'fun time' in a enclosed area...


	17. Helping Both In Need

Requested By: JazzyLucario  
M Fennekin X F Ralts

A simple activity turned into something much more then I expected, but I was kinda glad it happened. Anyways, about six months ago or so, I was walking down the street after a long day of collage and shopping. As I was walking though, I heard a faint sound of struggling. Stopping, I was confused and wondered if someone was hurt or needing help in any form. Walking to a nearby ally that the sound came from, I saw it. I was a bit confused and shocked at what I was looking at. A Ralts that seemed a year younger then me surrounded by three big figures. Putting my stuff down, I crept up on them and heard what they were saying under harsh whispers.

"Don't make it harder for yourself. Just give us what we want." One said.

"I- I don't have anything else though…!" The Ralts replied.

"You're really starting to piss us off, now we won't ask again." Another said with a deep growl.

Continuing to sneak up, I then noticed a glint of something shiny in one of their paws.

"Now, last warning." The one with the item said.

Knowing what was about to happen, I acted quickly and jumped in.

"Hey!" I shouted.

They quickly spun around and saw me standing there. They looked pretty terrifyingly tall and tough compared to me. But I didn't show fear and kept my stance. I heard them chuckled among themselves and took a step towards me. The one holding the now visible knife waved it in front of me.

"Look at what we got here..." One said.

"You better run off before something bad happens." Another one said.

"Leave her alone." I bluntly said.

"Guess he wants to test us." The one with the knife step closer.

"Do you know who the fuck we are? Get the hell out of here before you end up missing." The biggest one demanded.

Confused with what they meant by who they are, I scanned them a bit closer. In the darkness, I noticed their clothing. The blitz style shirt and flame pants. Recalling those clothes, I grew a bit nervous all of a sudden. Those clothes are worn by the team called 'Team Lava'. A team known for their criminal records of multiple different causes. But keeping my composure in place, I pushed my luck.

"I said leave her alone!" Giving them an evil glare.

"This little shit is really annoying, deal with him." The big one said.

The small one who had the knife suddenly charged at me. We were about the same height and I froze a bit. But broke from it quickly. Just as he was about to swing, I quickly grabbed his arm, and using my paw, I force palmed his elbow in a pinpoint area, causing it to break easily.

"Son of a bitch! You broke my damn arm!" He shouted.

The two turned back with death glares, I thought they were about to attack me. But instead, I heard the leader looking one.

"Fuck it..."

The two then quickly gathered they're fallen teammate and walked away. Not until they threw me against the wall.

"Guess taking fighting classes was the right choice." I mumbled to myself as I got up.

Getting rid of the knife, I walked up to the shaken Ralts who was frozen in place. Kneeing down, I looked at the Ralts who stared with wide eyes.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Ye- yeah..." She said.

"It's not safe here. Follow me." I said.

We walked to a nearby gas station and discussed what happened. From what I heard, Ralts was being harassed by them, trying to get every last thing from her. But once they took everything, they demanded more and turned towards violence. That's when I interfered. If I didn't get there soon, it'd be way different.

But now we're really good friends pretty much.

Now, in the present day, I was at my collage's library studying for an upcoming test we're needed to do. But as I was studying, Ralts wondered in randomly and found me. She greeted me and I was surprised seeing her there, once she sat down, we chatted.

"How'd you get in here? You need a collage ID." I said.

"I have a visitors pass. Since you said you attend this collage, I wanted to visit and see how it's like." She replied.

"Oh, okay. Just getting prepared for a tough test." I replied.

"Sounds complex." She said.

"Hmh, your still in high school." I scoffed.

"Well, I already was accepted in a collage for the upcoming year." She said.

Talking a bit more, it was getting dark and the school was closing down. So with nothing else to do, we parted ways and I walked home. Getting a few things for my mother beforehand, I just had a chill night and fell asleep.

That afternoon, I was reading a book outside just eating my lunch. But when Ralts approached, she seemed to looked a bit off. Wondering what was up, I questioned her.

"Everything alright?"

"Yep, completely perfect." She smiled.

"Oh, that's good." I replied, returning to my book.

She sat next to me and sighed loudly. Confused, I asked.

"Is there something you need?"

"There is one thing. Tomorrow is suppose to be a golden sunset." She said.

"Golden… Sunset?" I sounded more confused.

"Uh-huh! It's a special sunset that happens rarely. And I've been wondering if you'd like to go with to see it." She said again.

"I would like too… But Midterms are pretty much tomorrow as well, and I'm suppose to be home and in my room studying around six today." I replied.

She clearly didn't like this response.

"Aw, come on? Can't you just sneak out? It's not that long anyways, and it'd be really special." She prolonged the word really.

"Um, I guess?" Not knowing what to say.

"See? Just sneak out and meet at Titanium Hill." She turned into a happy mood.

"Well… I guess. My parents aren't going to be home for a bit after my intended studying session. Just hope they don't come back early and see me gone, they'll be hell to pay." I replied.

"Sweet it's so worth it! Remember, titanium hill, don't be late!" She got up and walked out.

Not thinking much about it, probably just her wanting to spend time with me or something. So once the day ended, I fell asleep.

The next day, I was working hard on my papers, and I was pretty stressed out. And after finishing all I could, I was walking to a nearby cafe to get something to drink and eat. Getting a biscuit and juice bottle, I began walking back to the collage to finish up my work.

Five in the afternoon, and I let out a massive sigh of relief. Falling back in my chair, I stared blankly at the massive sheet paper that I've been working on for weeks. Feeling proud, I carefully placed the papers in my binder and got up. Exiting the collage's library, I head home. Spending the last remaining time at home, I saw it was six, and decided to get going.

Walking outside, I made my way to the location that Ralts told me about.

Ten minutes of climbing the hill, I reached the top and saw Ralts laying on the grass. Walking up to her, I waved at her. She waved back and sighed.

"This view is nice." She said.

"Yeah, it's quite nice up here." I replied.

"Come, sit." She pat the grass next to her.

Sitting next to her, I stared at the amazing view showing a city in the distance. Moments passed and the sun began setting. It was pretty nice and quiet up there, and Ralts lay against me while watching it. While watching, we began talking a bit.

"You're really working hard on work lately. Really shouldn't." Ralts said.

"Not an option, I can't nuke this test. Need to be fully prepared." I replied.

"Aren't you overworking yourself though? Gotta relax at points. This is why I told you to come here." She said back.

"Huh?" I sounded confused.

"This is meant to relax you for your upcoming testes." She replied.

I thought nothing about this, until it began getting dark out. Half an hour later, it was getting dark and Ralts moved a bit closer. She wasn't that big, probably half the size of me, and she pretty much started snuggling up against me. I still didn't really think anything about it, it's just how some show affection and stuff. And with this, I wrapped my arm around her.

The sun went down even further, causing the lamps to automatically turn on, it felt pretty nice being able to relax and not stress about school and the stuff. So I guess it was worth sneaking out. But I now know later that this was all apart of her so called 'plan'.

So we stood there for another ten or so minutes, and when it was nearly pitch black, I got up and looked at her.

"Guess we should head home now before it gets too dark. Thanks for this." I said.

When I said that, she jumped up and protested.

"That's not all! Stay for a little more?" She looked intense.

"Not all? What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"There's another reason why I told you to come here." She replied.

"And that is…?" Now bewildered.

She smirked and grabbed my paw. She was surprisingly strong and pulled me to a flat surface on the hill. I tripped on a rock though and nearly fell on her, and with my weight, she was pulled down aside me. She then quickly got on my stomach and stared directly in my eyes.

"You've been working way to much, and I never really returned my thanks for saving me that day." She said.

"Wh- what?" I was a bit scared now.

"Just close your eyes, and I'll make all that stuff go away." She ignored my confusion.

"Uh, um, uh… O- okay…?" I stumbled my words.

Closing my eyes, I awaited her movement. I knew where this way leading, and it was fully confirmed when I felt her slowly pulling my shorts off. Once my shorts were off, I felt the cold night air and it caused me to stiffen a bit. But she wasn't done, and began taking off my underwear. Once they were off as well, I suddenly felt her wrap her hand around my soften dick. Doing this, I heard her said in a whisper.

"I'll make you feel at ease..."

With those words, she began moving her hand up and down in a slow mention, causing me to shutter and become erect quickly. Becoming fully erect, she seemed pleased and after some stroking, she started to gently suck me off, with the common nibble and biting tease. I had no idea what gotten into her, but I couldn't really resist, my mind wouldn't let me react in anyway. I just had to lay there, as I felt an electric jolt shoot up and down my spine with every small bite she did.

She continued her tease, while continuing to blow me off. The erotic pleasure and stuff that she's doing caused me to finally reach my point, and by that time, I wasn't thinking straight. All I wanted was to have my cock inside her. And without warning, I broke my immobile status and tackled her to the ground. It wasn't hard to overpower her due to her size, and I pinned her to the ground and pressed my muzzle against her face and started making out pretty forcefully.

Ralts was clearly shocked from the sudden change, but didn't complain or anything, she just returned the pretty much face fucking.

I didn't know how long we stood like this, but I think about a good few minutes without breaking from it. But once we did break to finally let in a gasp of fresh air, I gave her a stare with my big orange eyes.

She returned the stare, and she looked down. Breaking my glaze to look down, I noticed what she was directing me to do. Giving her a smirk with teeth, I then fell on my back. Spreading my legs to give her a full view. Her eyes widen to see my full length and gave a massive devilish smile.

"Holding out, heh?" She chuckled.

"You know me." I replied.

Getting up from her spot, she walked over and crawled onto me. Sitting on my stomach, she took off her clothes after all this time, and started stroking my chest gently. As her hand made it back to her side, she moved an inch backwards and started over. This continued about five times until she was at my shaft.

After this, she told me if I was ready, and I didn't waste a second of shaking my head. Seeing this, she began.

Putting her in a comfortable position, she lunged my dick up her pussy. My size was too much for her, but she managed to get most of me inside her. The pain didn't really bother her, no pained screaming or anything, just a few tears. Once she managed to get most of it inside her, she began riding me with the best of her ability.

The feeling suddenly struck me in waves, and it felt amazing. She kept riding me, trying to shove more inside her, but it wouldn't work. So she just stayed at the amount she could handle and rode harder and harder.

Looking up at the now visible stars, I just continued to experience the feeling going through my body. But moments later, I felt Ralts touch my stomach. Looking up at her now, I heard her speak in a slightly pained tone.

"I think… I know something that will… Make you feel even better..."

"What's that…?" I asked.

"You'll see..." She replied.

She looked around for a second and saw it. Ripping my cock out of her, she stumbled to a stick that lay there on the ground. Confused, I wondered what she was planning. She picked up the stick and walked back to me, jumping back onto me and returning to her pose, she looked at me.

"This will make you feel much better." She smirked, holding the stick in the air.

She then lowered the stick down to my anus, and without any delay, shoved it up my ass. The shock and pleasure from the object entering my ass felt like nothing I've ever felt before. Once it was in a good distance, she began pulling and shoving it in and out, while continuing to ride me.

The duel action caused me to feel off in places, and soon after, I felt the odd tingling sensation pulsing from my dick. Knowing that I was nearing an orgasm, I quickly told her to stop so I can catch my thoughts and breath. She did what I told her, and I regained control quite quickly.

After regaining my composure and mind, I told her to continue, which she did without hesitation. She shoved the stick up my anus again, causing me to jump in shock but it returned back into the pleasure I felt before.

The feeling intensified even further, causing me to begin moaning.

As she continued, the feeling grew more, it made mixed signals pulse through my body, making me shake with each pulse. But I wasn't pleased enough with what was going on, and instead, I turned the tables. Reaching and grabbing her, I pulled her from me, and she looked quite confused but mostly disappointed. This wasn't the end though if she thought, and once laying her on her back, I gave her one final nod. Letting it sink in, she realized what I was about to do, and she just gave a nod back at me.

Taking in a deep breath, I thrust my dick inside Ralts. She let out a dazed shivering moan as I pushed as far as I could until it stopped. Once I couldn't push any further, I started thrusting in and out of her, the feeling of her tight pussy crushing my dick as it entered felt just perfect.

This went on with me thrusting in her for a few minutes until I wanted to spice things up even more. Seeing the stick Ralts dropped, I picked it up and did the same with. I slightly inserted the stick in her ass and began fucking her that way as well.

She bolted her eyes shut while letting out pleasurable moans and gasps with each thrust. The feeling and sounds of her moans aroused me so much that I felt like I was about to release. But it wasn't at that point yet, and I just continued ramming into her.

But with one certain thrust, I heard her scream lightly.

"A- are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah… I- I'm fine, please continue..." She said through a strain voice.

I felt a warm liquid, and when I looked down, I noticed blood dripping to the grass. I didn't freak out thinking I hurt her, it was completely normal. Learning this, I knew I broke her barrier. It took a bit for it to tear, but now the real fun can begin.

Beginning to increase slightly, her pain quickly turned into a shock wave of pleasure, as she started to let out large gasp of air. This caused me to feel even more aroused more then I could handle, knowing I was pleasuring her so much.

With me still thrusting my dick and the stick into her, she started looking dazed and clenched her eyes even harder.

"I c- can't!" She screamed.

But before she was able to finish, she let out another loud scream and I felt a warmth explode onto my crotch area. The warmth of her juice and me still thrusting just increased my pleasure to near max.

I wasn't finished, but I felt myself getting near, and my legs began getting weak. Before I knew it, I warned Ralts and she said to do it. So continuing to thrust, I felt myself loose control, and I released my creamy load inside Ralts. I shot a good amount of creamy goodness inside Ralts, filling her to the brim. After the orgasm ended, I felt my sticky cum floating inside of Ralts. And after pulling myself from her, my liquid shot all over the ground, and over us.

Feeling weak, I just fell gently on her, as we embraced with a tight hug. Saying how we loved each others.

We just stood silent for ten minutes, just savoring the moment. Then noticing the time, I jumped up in shock.

"I- it's nearly ten?! Crap!" I freaked out.

"My parents will be home in about twenty minutes! And I gotta get sleep for my test!" I continued.

Before saying farewell, Ralts grabbed my paw. Looking back, she smirked at me.

"Stay relax and don't overwork again, okay?" She said.

"I promise I won't..." I replied.

Giving one last kiss, I ran as fast as I could back to my house, nearly falling face first a bunch of times.

Ten or so minutes and I burst through my door, and was so relief my parents weren't standing over me. I quickly cleaned the dry cum and juice from my fur and jumped in bed, ready for tomorrow's test. Slowly drifting off, I felt so much better and calm...


	18. A Birthday Surprise

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
F Liepard (Purr) X M Absol (Dark)

Slamming the door open, covered in snow, I stomped to the bedrooms area. Kicking the door open, my members awoke from the noise and stared at me with a hint of fear in their eyes. Dark, who is my pain in the ass Absol, rolled out of his bed and walked towards me.

"P- Purr? What happened?" He asked, concern in his voice.

Taking off my coat, I threw it on the ground. And taking my boots off, I threw them at Dark.

"Leave. Me. Alone." I growled.

Hearing my growl even deeper then usually made him back up with his paws up. I began walking to my room. Once in my room, I slammed it and sat on my bed. Getting up a second after sitting down, I walked towards my desk and slammed my fist into it.

"Damn it!" I growled, holding back a scream.

Not sure why I walked to my desk, as I walked to my bed again and jumped on it. I was so pissed, I just decided to sleep, before I hurt someone.

A few hours passed when I awoke, feeling calmer luckily. Looking over at my clock, I saw it was 2:40 AM. Shaking my head, I got up and walked out. Exiting my room, I saw my team sitting just playing a game on the TV. They heard my door close and looked at me. And to describe them. Floatzel is named Stalk, Prinpulp is named Razor, and once again, Absol is named Dark.

"Oh, hey Purr. It looked like you had a rough day, so we let you sleep in." Razor said.

"Yeah… Are you okay? It was different to see you so pissed." Stalk added.

"I'm… Fine… Don't worry about it..." I glared.

"You're are leader, and it worries us. Please tell us what happened." Dark jumped in.

"It's just some shit that happened. Just drop it..." I started getting annoyed.

Even though they wanted to continue pushing for an answer, they just accepted quietly and returned to their game. Letting out a sigh, I walked to the kitchen and got something to eat. The snow has subsided, but more looked like it was coming. Yuka was a pain to live in during winter, but we can't move base anyways. So after eating, I walked to grab my boots and coat, which Dark placed back in their respectful areas.

Strapping myself to fend off the freezing night air, I yelled at my team saying I'll be right back, and I walked out into the night. I just intended on going to a shop to buy some stuff for our next plan. Even though it was the dead of night, I just wanted to get away and cool off, which is not me at all, but I did it anyway.

Once getting some stuff, I walked out and began my way back to our hideout.

"Lucas and his stupid ass friends… How can they slip pass everything we set up…? A massive pain..." I mumbled to myself.

A few minutes passed and I opened the door and walked in. As I did though, I noticed the three talking about something, but when I walked in they stopped right there. They looked at me.

"You're back? What did you get?" Dark asked.

"Just some stuff. What were you talking about just now?" I asked back.

"Huh? O- oh yeah, it's nothing… Just discussing something that happened." He gave an odd smile.

I sighed.

"Whatever. I'll be in my room, don't bother me unless it's important." I said, walking to my room.

Opening and shutting my door, I put the bag down and sat at my desk. Powering my computer, I started looking around for random things for about an hour. A little over an hour passed when I heard a knock on my door.

"Purr? You awake?" I heard Dark.

"What is it?" I said.

He opened the door and walked in.

"Well? Better not be a waste of my time." I said.

"Oh, it's not… So I noticed something." He said.

"And that is?" Rolling my eyes.

"Well, first off… I noticed your birthday coming up. About a week correct?" He replied.

"Ugh, it's in five days. Why are you asking?" I asked.

"The thing we were talking about earlier was your birthday. We just want to make it special, since your always working." He said.

"Special? Ha… I highly doubt that. I might be hunting Lucas all day that day anyways." I replied.

He looked a bit sadden from this, but continued.

"Really? Come on, it's your birthday! We got something special planned for you already." He protested.

"Can you at lease take a day off?" He asked.

Thinking about it, I had been failing a lot. I used to be on point all the time, I guess stress and everything did affect my skills. And cake, woo.

"Gonna hate this later on. But fine, I'll take a day off." I groaned in annoyance.

"Perfect! You're gonna love it, I know it!" He seemed too cheerful.

With that, he walked out and closed my door.

"Great… Going to have to deal with this now..." I thought.

After that was over with, I turned back to the computer and continued searching around, and another half hour passed when I decided to fall asleep. Skipping the day before my birthday, I was out in the snow, wearing camouflage clothes to blend in with the white. I was simply walking around trying to find something, anything. But no luck. I just continued to walk aimlessly, but my attention was drawn to my phone which suddenly turned on, notifying me someone was calling.

Pulling my phone out, I saw it was Dark, which annoyed me a bit, but I answered anyways.

"What?" I said in a not-so-nice tone.

"Where are you? You were up and gone this morning." He said.

"I'm doing work. Is there something you needed? If not don't call me." I said.

"Well, um… Tomorrow is going to be something really good, so hopefully you aren't out too long..." He replied in a low voice.

"Didn't I already say I'll attend it? Even though I'd rather not..." I replied.

"Yeah, hope you keep that then. See you tomorrow morning then." He said, hanging up.

Rolling my eyes, I just continued my walk through the snow. And when I saw the sun going down, I walked back to the hideout. The rest of the night I just slept, I really didn't want to deal with anything right now. And just like that, I awoke to see that it's morning. Getting out of bed and dressing, I walked out and only saw Razor. Walking up to him, I wondered where everyone went since they never really leave until I say so.

"Where did the other two go?" I asked.

"Oh, hey Purr. Happy birthday! The other two went out to do some stuff, not really sure what. I woke up to see them gone, only seeing this note saying they'll be back later today." He handed me it.

"At lease I'll get some peace and quiet for a few hours then." I replied, walking off.

Sitting on the couch, I just watched some TV, since I couldn't really leave. Razor was doing his own stuff, and it was pretty quiet. I enjoyed the quiet, but wanting to know more, I turned to Razor who was working at a desk.

"I'd already be outside if it wasn't for Dark. Any idea where that idiot went?" I said.

"Well, I'm not really sure. Since it's your birthday… I believe the two went to get stuff related to that. The note said it was made at 7:10 AM." He said.

Looking towards the clock, it said 7:54. I sighed and sat back on the couch.

"Really isn't how I wanted to spend my Sunday." I thought.

About another half hour passed when I finally hear the door open. Looking that directing, I finally saw the two enter. When Dark saw me, he seemed happy.

"Glad you kept your word." He smiled.

"Had to wait an hour pretty much… But yeah, I'm here, woo..." I groaned.

They then brought in something I couldn't really make out, but I didn't really bother to ask. And to skip an entire day of random shit, it was quickly five in the afternoon. And after getting a lot of stuff out of the way. Dark spoke.

"There's a special present, but you gotta wait until later." He said.

"Ugh, guess receiving a present would be nice..." I replied.

"You'll love it, hope your looking forward to it!" He cheered.

"Yeah, yeah… Woo hoo." I was very uninterested.

Getting up, I walked outside to get some air.

"This is really boring me, could be out right now setting up stuff for Lucas to fall into or something…" I remember saying to myself.

Sitting down, I started checking stuff on my phone. While I was checking my phone, I heard the door open. Looking over, I saw Razor and Stalker.

"Where are you two going…?" I asked.

"Oh, Dark said to get a list of things. We'll be back in about three hours." Stalk said.

"Hmm, why won't Dark go then?" I asked again.

"No idea, he said he got some other business to deal with here. Probably stuff dealing with your birthday. See you later then." He replied.

They walked down the snowy path and out of view. Sighing, I got up and walked back in since it began snowing. Once walking in, Dark nearly slammed into me.

"The other two are gone for a bit." He said.

"Yeah? So?" I said in an annoyed voice.

"Well, I sent them away for a reason." He had a calm tone.

"And that reason is…?" Crossing my arms.

"It's for your gift. I'll meet you in your room in a few minutes!" He smiled.

"Ugh, fine. Don't take longer then two minutes." I replied, shaking my head.

Entering my room, I closed the door and sat on my bed. Letting out a sigh of boredom, I waited for Dark to get ready for whatever he was getting ready with. A minute passed when he opened the door, with a bag tightly sealed. He quickly ushered himself in and locked the door. This made me a bit confused, and I wondered what was in the bag. But once he locked the door and placed the bag on my desk, he walked to the bed and sat down aside me. Growing me curious, I spoke.

"Why did you lock the door? And what's in that bag?" I asked.

He just turned to me with a serious face.

"I sent those two away to give us some time alone. We have about two to three hours." He replied.

"Alone? What the hell do you mean?" I asked again, growing cautious now.

"Well, I planned this gift for a bit now. And I'm pretty sure it'll help with the stress of working so hard." He said, as he brought his paw closer to me.

It was fuzzy at first, but I knew what he had planned and I wasn't having it.

"What the fuck? We aren't doing this." I said, a pissed off growl in my voice.

I started getting up to leave, but before I was able, Dark grabbed my arm and forced me onto the bed. He then got on me to lock me in place, even though he weighed like 80 and I could easily throw him off.

"Please let me do this! It will be the best moment of your life!" He tried convincing me.

Looking at Dark, I could see he really wanted this, and looked like he was about to cry or something. I really didn't want to deal with this shit right now, and he really didn't want me to leave either.

"Please…?" He gave big sadden eyes.

"Fine…!" I suddenly shouted.

At the moment, I didn't realize what I just said. But he clearly did and shot from sad to ecstatic.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! This will be the best-" I cut him off.

"Just shut up and do it already."

"O- oh, right." He shook from his rant.

Without hesitation, he quickly pulled my clothes off, nearly ripping them from my body. He did the same to him, all within a minute time frame.

Down to just our underwear, he lay on top of me and began kissing me quite harshly. I couldn't really fight out of it now, so I let him do whatever he had planned. And his make out session lasted some time until he stopped.

"That was just the beginning of your gift, now it's time to get into the fun part." He said.

He gripped my underwear and pulled them off, exposing myself to him. This clearly made him excited, as he could barely control himself. He then removed his last pair of clothes, exposing everything to me. Looking at him, my eyes widen slightly to see how large his package was. Seeing my reaction to his size, he let out a small chuckled, and lay back on top of me. He began stroking my body, and started rubbing his meat against my clit. The sudden feeling felt odd and made me shiver, but I maintained everything and let him continue.

Dark continued to do this stroking for a few more moments until it happened. He suddenly stopped and gave me stare. Smiling a bit, I sudden saw him thrust forward, then the extreme pain shot through my body. I held back the pained scream, but feeling his oversize dick pushing inside my now pained and throbbing pussy cause me to break, and I let out the loudest scream I ever produce in my life. Dark, after getting my vagina use to his size, began to thrust gently at first, but quickly turned into hard and painful rams.

After the first couple of slams, the pain subsided slowly and turned into this odd sensation. With the pain still lingering, and feeling dazed from it, I didn't noticed I began letting out purr like moans.

Looking up, I saw Dark who had a slight smile on his face, clearly getting the sensation and what he wanted.

This went on for a few minutes, feeling this odd sensation grow with each thrust, but it seemed he was done with one part, and pulled out of me, which felt really weird. Dark didn't take even a second to catch his breath, instead he gripped my sides and flipped me over, while lifting my ass in the air. Closing my eyes, I prepared for him to begin again, and that's what he did. Mounting in the right position, I felt his usually oversize for an Absol cock shove inside my anus. Digging my claws into the bed, I let out a pained moan, as he began fucking me harder then before.

As he continued to thrust, I suddenly felt a sharp pain then warm liquid running down my hind legs. Looking around, I saw blood running down onto the bed. I grew worry after this, if he broke my barrier, it increases the risk of things I don't want to deal with. But he didn't take note of what he did and continued to slam into me.

Dark gripped my tail and lifted it straight up pretty painfully, allowing him more access, but it did hurt a bit. But he was too out of it, so he didn't ask how I was feeling, and yet, I still held on to please his twisted desires.

"Oh, Purr…" I heard him moan my name.

"This is the best thing ever..." He continued.

I didn't reply, since I'd probably scream in pain if I opened my mouth, so he just talked about some random shit.

And this went on for another five minutes, just listening to him as he penetrated me so hard I couldn't catch a breath. This painful thrusting made me start feeling a weird sensation deep down, and I knew what it meant. It wasn't even near though.

Looking back at Dark, he had his eyes closed and had a slight growl in his moan. His facial expression showed strong pleasure, and it looked like he was reaching his limit. Understandable since this is his very first time. He continued thrusting without showing signs of stopping, and the feeling began growing stronger with me.

This feeling grew into a tingling sensation in my legs and torso.

I began breathing heavier, feeling the dampness of sweat forming around my body. It was at that point, where the feeling grew into a massive pleasurable wave with each thrust, and this caused me to clench my muscles, as I was about to eject my liquids onto Dark.

Dark, who was also just about there, reached his paw out and rubbed my back in a stroking motion.

"H- how are you doing…?" He finally asked.

"Fine… I- I'm doing fine..." I said through a strain voice.

"Glad your enjoying it…" He said, continuing to stroke my back.

"I can't really hold a- any longer though… I f- feel it building up..." He added, inhaling sharply.

"Yo- you did enough. E- end it whenever. They're probably… Gonna be home soon anyways..." I replied.

He scoffed, and continued to thrust hard into me. He seemed to reach it though moments later, and he howled in pleasure as I suddenly felt a warm liquid shoot through me. This dazed me, and I let out a shivering moan, feeling his cream flow through me.

His orgasm lasted a bit over thirty seconds, and once he finished filling me up with his liquids, he just sat on his knees for a few moments.

The seconds passed slowly, until he decided to pull out of me. But as he massive size pull out of me fully, I had it. My pleasure flared out of control, and all I remember was letting out a pained scream as I felt my liquids explode over Dark.

It only lasted a second, but I released a decent load over Dark. After that, I fell flat onto the bed, barely able to move from the pleasure. But Dark helped me, as he grabbed me and made me sit. Facing him, he smirked a bit and reached out to stroke my head.

"Uh… Um… Huh…?" I said in a moan, unable to think correctly.

He just laughed a bit. But as he looked over, I saw his face change quickly.

"Oh shit!" He screamed, which caused me to snap out of my daze.

"U- uh?! Wh- what…?" I asked.

"It's almost been three hours! And we made a mess!" He said in a shocked tone.

"C- crap…?" I still couldn't think.

"You're way out of it… Kinda think I am also, but we need to get clean quick…!" He said.

Before I was able to do anything, he jumped off the bed and grabbed me. He nearly threw me on his back and stumbled to the bathroom. Once we reached the bathroom, he quickly washed us off as quickly as he could, I was still out of it kinda, and he had to do all the work. Once he managed to scrub all the shit out of our fur, he dried us off and got me dressed.

I was still really confused since that was a different experience, and I couldn't think correctly, which caused Dark to grow worry. I slowly made my way out of the bathroom to sleep, but before I did, he grabbed my arm.

"Sorry about this, but I need you back to normal." He said.

"U-"

Before I said anything, Dark pretty much bitch slapped me across the face, which really knocked me out of it, and before he did anything, I bitch slapped him right back.

"Fucking damn… That hurt..." I said.

"Yeah, same… Dammit… But we have to act normal, th-" He was cut off, from the door opening.

Moments later, the two walked in the kitchen and saw us.

"Oh, hey guys, we're back." Razor said.

Giving each other a stare, we just nodded.

"Took a bit, what took so long?" Dark asked.

"Some crazy stuff happened. But we're back. So, shall we move the night along?" Razor replied.

I just walked passed them and we had a normal night. I guess it was a nice birthday, Dark seemed to enjoy it...


	19. Bad Turned Good

Requested By: Somedude  
M Human X M Riolu X M Zorua

Molten, male, age 19. Quite simple for me. Don't ask why my name is that, it just is. So an interesting thing happened a few days ago, and it really worked well. I'm a Pokemon trainer, and I have two Pokemon who's a Riolu and Zorua.

This happened around September, and I was trying to study for an upcoming test or some crap for my collage. Now just a bit of backstory with my Pokemon. The two are hell to contain when they get active. They fight, break things, hurt anything, and hundreds of other things. So this really caused me to fall behind on my work, since I have to keep them seated and calm.

And I can't even put them in their Pokeballs, as they release themselves. It takes a lot of effort to deal with them. It is insane, so lets get to where things started getting out of control.

It was July 11th, and I was out with some friends discussing upcoming things. But like always, my two Pokemon were being reckless and annoying. Excusing myself, I stomped towards them, having enough of their shit.

Grabbing Riolu's paw tightly, and picking up Zorua in a strong grasp, I started walking back to my friends. Reaching them again, they rolled their eyes.

"Dude, those two are very troubling… Gotta do something about them." Fal snickered under his breath.

"I know, they're both massive pain in the ass's..." I replied.

We continued to walk to our destination, and once we reached it, we went on our own ways. With nothing much to do, I just walked back to my house.

Skipping to August 26th, I was trying to work on a project, when I heard once again the two fighting.

"Dammit..." I mumbled.

I got up and walked out of the room. Walking into the living room, I saw them fighting. But they sensed me and looked, trying to act like nothing happened.

"Guys, really…? Just stop for the night..." I said, walking back to my room.

Luckily they finally listened and didn't disturb me the rest of the night.

Now, that you kinda get what it's like living with them, it's time to tell what happened one night that pretty much changed everything for the better good.

So it was eight on a chilly September night, and I was trying to focus on my collage work they gave everyone. And once again, I heard the two shouting in their language and began hearing them fighting. I sighed in anger, not wanting to deal with this. Thinking of what I should do this time, as I already disciplined them, held them in their Pokeballs, and even no food for the day, yeah, I'm kind of a bad trainer, but it's the only way they learned for about two days. So since I had to think of something about a thousands times, I had nothing. But then something crossed my mind, that may be the reason why their acting like this. It did feel over the top and disturbing, but I had no other choice.

Opening my door, I walked down the hallway and saw the two fighting like always.

"Hey!" I shouted.

The two stopped dead in their tracks and stared at me with big eyes, trying to pretend like nothing happened like always. I gave them a blank stare back. But when I turned towards Riolu, he stood straight and looked a bit scared with what I was going to do this time. I walked up to him, his height was half of mine nearly, and he looked up with cute eyes.

"Guess there's one thing I have left to do to make you behave… I give up if it doesn't work..." I said.

He gave a confuse stare. Picking him up, along with Zorua, I walked to my bedroom. Closing my door, I placed them on the bed. Before they managed to realize what was going on, I got on the bed and pinned Riolu to the ground. He looked a bit scared, and I didn't waste a second. Before he made any action, I swiftly went in and planted my lips on his muzzle.

Riolu eyes went huge and tried to break from it, but I was too strong, even for a fighting type, he was quite weak. I began forcefully making out with him, as he struggled to break free. But knowing I was too strong, he gave up.

"Z- Zor…?" I heard Zorua.

Looking in the corner of my eye, I saw Zorua with a bewildered face. Looking back, I saw my Riolu, who was starting to return the action. I knew it wouldn't be that hard to break him, and now he started to let out low moans or something.

Zorua just watched Riolu and I go at it. He didn't move an inch, as he just watched with a surprised and bewildered face.

After a minute of this, I departed and stared at him. He still gave me a shocked facial expression. I then flipped him over, and he looked instant scared again. I then pulled my pants down, along with underwear, exposing myself to them. They pretty much looked on with shock, and before Riolu tried to break free, I did it.

I began thrusting inside his tight anus, causing him to scream in pain.

"Zorua?!" Zorua sounded shock.

He walked up to me and stared. I just gave him a glare, and using my hand, I placed it under his stomach and flipped him on his back. Grabbing his dick, I began jerking off my Zorua. He let out a shock yip, but quickly stopped after the feeling set in. Riolu was still somewhat crying in pain, but after everything adjusted, he slowly stopped, until he was back with moaning slightly.

I continued thrusting inside Riolu, while jerking off Zorua. But things changed quite quickly. Riolu had something else in mind, and dragged himself forward. Once he pulled my dick out of him, he did an 180 and stared at me. He suddenly jumped at me, landing right in front of me. He then quickly lunged my cock in his mouth. Riolu managed to fit my entire size in him, deep throat style pretty much.

Using my free hand, I began rubbing his head while applying pressure to it, making him consume more of my dick. The feeling shot through me like a bullet, and I instantly felt pleasure. Riolu seemed to enjoy it a bit too much for some reason, and the harder he sucked me off, the more I felt tense. I forgot I was still jerking off Zorua, and suddenly I heard him yelp. Looking over, I saw just in time as he shot his white creamy load all over himself and the bed. Letting go of him, I turned focus to Riolu.

And wanting to make sure they'll never misbehave anymore, I removed Riolu from my dick and turned him around to penetrate him again, and as I did, I went as fast as I could. Gripping his dick, I started jerking him off next.

The feeling multiply until I could barely hold it. And after holding for a minute, I just couldn't anymore, and I released my load inside him. My load filled him up well and he looked like he enjoyed it.

Smirking, I pulled out, letting some leak onto the bed. Riolu fell beside Zorua and they looked at me.

"Now… You better behave..." I said.

They just shook their eyes lightly, and my smirk grew.

"Good..." I said.

Picking them up, I cleaned them off in the shower and we had a quiet night...


	20. Shinx's Story 3: Suspicion Arise

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
M Shinx X M Riolu

The time flew by and before I knew it, tomorrow was school. I was a bit sadden since we wouldn't be able to spend much time together, but it's apart of life. At lease we had a lot of fun during summer. But now it's time to go back to school and confront Eevee. I was a bit nervous, I had no idea how she'll react, I hope it doesn't affect her much.

So it was the day before school starts, and Riolu and I were at his place working on some last bit of stuff we had to do for school. Still looking sad and a bit stressed, Riolu noticed and asked about it.

"What's wrong Shinx? You look distracted."

"I'm just… Worried about school and how to deal with Eevee..." I replied.

"Don't worry at all. I already know how to deal with Meowstic." He said.

"Guess your right. If she can't accept it, oh well… Because I'm with someone way more special then her." I cheered up a bit.

"See? Everything will be alright." He pat my head gently.

"Thanks, makes me feel at ease… Now, lets finish this project." I gave a weak smile.

Once finishing the project, Riolu and I were wondering what to do. After some thinking, we decided to just have a normal last day of summer. Got some food, played, all that stuff. Around 8:00 PM, we had to part ways to get home. Walking to Riolu's house, we gave a small kiss and he walked in saying that he'll see me at school. Once he closed the door, I sighed and walked home.

The following morning was a normal school day routine. Woke up, showered, ate, and started my walk to school. And after saying goodbye to my mom, I grabbed my bag and walked out. Midway to the school though, Riolu met up with me and we walked to school together.

"I'm still kinda nervous Riolu. What do I say to Eevee? She isn't the type that takes things like that easily… Since last time..." I said.

"It's going to be okay. Lets tell them during lunch." He replied.

"Yeah, okay." I said back.

Once we reached school, we parted ways to go to our lockers and get ready for class. Luckily I didn't see Eevee that morning, and once the bell rung, I walked to class and sat down. Riolu walked in moments later and sat next to me.

Sylveon entered and began the class. I was still surprised I was even in love with Sylveon when I saw her first. But that doesn't matter, I just sat quietly and worked on my stuff. So glad the first week or two is simply a warm up. Meaning we aren't suppose to do pages after pages of things.

Now, about an hour of homeroom, we did three other classes then lunch happened. Entering the lunch room, I sighed deeply and composed myself. Riolu said wait until lunch ends, and I agreed. So eating, chatting with Riolu, I heard the bell alerting classes will start shortly.

Finishing eating, I cleaned my stuff and looked at Riolu. Not saying anything, as my face showed it all, he just rubbed my leg while nodding. Nodding back, I decided that the time is now. Getting up, I waited in the double doors for Eevee. Moments of waiting, I saw Eevee and two of her friends walked up to me.

"Um, Eevee…?" I said.

"Huh? Oh, hey." She smiled at me.

Disbanding her group, she walked up to me.

"C- can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure, is everything alright?" She seemed confused.

Grabbing her paw, I walked her to a more quiet area. But before I did, I looked back and saw Riolu talking to Meowstic. Feeling a bit better knowing that Riolu is doing the same, I continued walking Eevee to a quiet area. Once reaching an area, I turned to face her.

"Eevee… I really don't want to hurt you, but it's time we split up..." I held back a pained tone.

"Wh- what? What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?" Her mood instantly changed.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I just need some time to be alone." I replied.

"Oh… It does make me sad knowing it has to end…" She looked down, looking like she's about to cry.

I felt awful, but I was with Riolu now. Not wanting to leave her like this, I decided to do a final goodbye.

"I'm deeply sorry, it's just difficult right now. I hope you'll forgive me." I said in a sorry tone.

"I thought we had something special between us. But I guess it wasn't meant to be… Even after this news... I'll forgive you." She held back tears.

Walking up to her, I gave her a final hug. The hug seemed to break her, and she began sobbing into my chest. I kept this hug for a full minute, just stroking the back of her head while saying I'm sorry. Removing myself from her, I walked pass her and back to the lunch room, leaving her standing there. Looking back, I saw her sitting down against the lockers, crying into her legs. The feeling of awfulness grew seeing her like this, but it was the right choice.

Arriving back at the lunch room, I saw Riolu next to the door checking his phone. Walking up to him, I nodded slightly.

"How'd she take it?" He asked.

"Not… So well, I let her down easily… So I believe it could've been way worst." I replied.

"Meowstic took it okay. Very understanding." He said.

"That's good. I feel a lot better after dealing with Eevee. Now we can be together." I said back.

"Yep. Anyways, classes are about to start soon, we better get going." He replied.

We walked back to class and finished the school day. After final period, I was walking outside with Riolu. Walking to the entrance gates, I wondered what to do. But I guess Riolu already had plans.

"How bout we head to your hideout? Could really go something to relax." He said.

"You got it, lets go." I replied.

Beginning our walk, I looked back just in time to see Eevee still sadden, with her friends trying to cheer her up. She looked up and saw me, and began crying lightly. Looking forward again, I tried to ignore the guilt feeling. The feeling quickly faded when we arrived at the hideout. It was 5:00 in the afternoon, sun still burning bright and I was resting my head on Riolu's lap, watching the water glitter from the sun.

Something crossed my mind and I wanted to ask Riolu about it.

"Riolu…?" I said.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I have a slight feeling that something isn't right..." I said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He said, confusion in his voice.

"I think Eevee and Meowstic suspect something. When we were leaving the school… I saw she had an odd look." I replied with concern in my voice.

"It's probably nothing." He replied in a soothing tone.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Pretty sure. Just try to relax." He said.

"I'll try..." I replied.

Riolu realized I wasn't going to calm down about it, so he began rubbing up and down my stomach in a slow movement. Moving his paw closer to my shorts with each stroke, until he finally touched the base of them. Then he slid his paw in them and started stroking my growing erection.

The feeling of his paw stroking in a slow motion caused me to shiver and began purring. I know he was trying to make me feel at ease, and he made it pretty clear. So grabbing his arm, I pulled his paw out of my shorts.

"Okay, okay, I got the message..." I said.

He sighed and replied.

"Everything is okay, alright? I highly doubt anything is wrong." He started stroking my head again.

"In fact, I don't care if anyone knows… I'm happy being with you. Nothing will change that. Not parents, girlfriends, friends, nothing." He added.

I felt a massive ping of happiness hearing that. It meant a lot hearing that from Riolu, hearing that nothing will shatter our relationship.

"I'm happy with you as well. Please never let anything get between our relationship." I replied.

"I promise… Lets enjoy our time before heading back." He said.

We just continued to stare at the glittering water and chatted a small bit. But once the sun started lowering behind the horizon, we got our stuff and began heading back.

That night, I lay in my bed just thinking about some stuff. I felt an odd feeling, but I didn't know what it was. Not wanting to stay up, I fell asleep ready for the next day.

The next morning at the school's lunchroom, I was eating the school's breakfast when Eevee sat next to me. I felt my heart beat increase because of this. Turning to face her, I spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have a question… What is it with you and Riolu? You two broke up with us at the same time." She glared with watery eyes.

My face showed a bit of shock, which Eevee clearly noticed but kept quiet about. But my shocked expression was used as an advantage.

"W- wait, Riolu broke up with Meowstic?" I tried convincing her.

"Yeah… And how odd that you broke up with me directly the same time." She wiped away tears.

"You're probably just imagining things." I tried hiding my shaking paws.

"I was away on vacation… For three months in Gaco… And I come back to Yuka to find you and Riolu clearly acting strange around each others… Next thing… You broke up with me… Don't tell me I'm imagining it..." She looked a bit angry, with a light growl in her tone.

"What? That's insane, your clearly imagining things now." I replied.

Eevee clenched her paw into a fist and slammed the table after hearing that. She got up and stared with a half angry, half sad face, tears running down her face.

"I know something is going on with you two! And I will find out!" She said in a light scream, luckily not drawing more attention.

After that, she just ran out of the lunchroom, crying along the way.

"Crap..." I muttered to myself.

Once breakfast finished and classes began, I couldn't stop thinking about what she said. 'I will find out.' continued to echo in my head. But it was near impossible, she haves no proof.

The rest of the day went normally, hadn't seen Eevee since breakfast. And once the school day ended, I was waiting for Riolu outside since he had to use the bathroom. While waiting, I heard a familiar voice that made my body stiffen up.

"You look so stupid, what the hell are you waiting around for?"

I knew who it was, and I looked in the direction of the voice. Standing behind me were Liepard and her gang. Mostly known as Team Vortex.

"U- uh, hey..." I looked nervous, waiting for them to rob me or something.

"Don't gotta act so nervous around us. Even if we kicked the shit out of you before." Liepard said.

"Um, wh- what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just got word you broke up with that fur ball. Surprised, you protect her then abandon her." She replied.

"It's complicated. What do you want with me? I got no money..." I said back.

"Honestly, we could steal the clothes on you… But we're not after you today. Where's Riolu? Since your always following him around." Liepard said.

"Uh, he had to use the bathroom… He'll be out shortly." I replied.

"Ugh… Guess I can wait." She said with a groan.

Moments of waiting, Riolu walked out and was confused to see Liepard standing there. So wanting to give them some privacy, I walked around.

Walking around, I found myself at the playing field. With nothing else to do at the moment, I sat on the benches and watched the teams playing soccer and stuff. Ten or so minutes passed when Riolu found me, he told me about what Liepard wanted and said we should get something to eat. I accepted and off we went to get some pizza. At that point, I clearly forgot what Eevee told me, and after eating we decided to head to his house.

Entering his house about half an hour later, we just watched some TV and relaxed. His mother wasn't home at the moment, and wouldn't be home for the next few hours, as she had very important job business.

Twenty minutes later, I wanted to spice things up as I was growing a bit restless. I scooted closer to Riolu. Once I was next to him, I placed my paw on his crotch gently. He looked down and smiled, placing his paw over mine. Keeping my paw on his crotch, I got off the couch and in front of him.

With my paw still in place, I moved up and into his shorts. Gripping around his slightly hard dick, I pulled it out of his shorts. Staring at him and back down, I placed his dick in my mouth and began sucking him off. Riolu let out a relaxed exhale and rubbed my head as I continued to suck him off. But a shock came from me when I heard a knock at the door.

Removing Riolu's meat from my mouth, I looked at the door. Riolu and I stared at each other wondering who it was.

"Who's that…?" Riolu asked, covering himself up.

"I don't know. Let me check." I replied.

Getting up, I walked near the door, but once I was about to open it, a sudden pounding sent me nearly hitting the roof.

Very concern at this point, I unlocked the door and slowly opened it. I was terrified to see Eevee with a devilish look in her eyes.

"H- hold on Riolu, be right back." I called out to him.

Nearly shoving Eevee down the steps, I rushed out and closed the door.

"Are you really stalking us now?! I told you nothing is going on between us! We've been best friends since forever, it's normal for us to spend time together!" I harshly shouted at her, but keeping it down enough so no one gets concern.

"Spend this much time together? Before summer you two weren't like this." She replied.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Before summer you weren't this close to each other. But ever since school started… You two have been stuck to each other. I have a slight feeling something happened over summer, and I will find out." She got up in my face.

She still seemed affected by the break up, as she still had tears running down her face. Surprised that shes still crying over it.

"And what do you expect? We're just doing stuff together like friends do." I said.

"No, no, no… I think, no. I know something more happened with you two. And even if I don't have any proof as of now, I'll make sure to check every last corner, every last detail…! You watch, I will find out what happened…!" She had her face right up against mine, pushing me to the door.

"That's too bad, you won't find anything because nothing unusual is going on." I replied.

"Damn jerk! Just tell me!" She growled through bared teeth.

"I can't tell you anything because nothing is going on. Just go back home and leave me alone." I blew her off.

"Ugh! I hate you!" She shoved me against the door with a weak shove.

After that, she ran down the stairs and down the sidewalk looking furious.

Sighing from relief, I walked back inside. Once I entered, I saw Riolu shirtless in the kitchen. Walking up to him, he smiled.

"Got a bit hot..." He said.

"So, what was that about?" He asked.

"Just some stuff. I handled it though." I replied.

"Oh, well then, wanna head to my room?" He stroked my cheek.

Wanting to forget all about Eevee, I accepted. Not like I wouldn't accept anyways. And after walking up to his room, he closed and locked it. Grabbing me by the paw, he opened the bathroom door and pulled me in.

"How bout I set everything up while you get ready?" He said, walking to the shower.

I didn't need to be told twice, and I undressed where I stand. Riolu turned on the shower setting it to the perfect temperature. He turned back to see me wearing nothing at all, and he smiled.

"That's more like it." He replied, undressing as well.

Once naked, we quickly embraced each other, turning it into a quickie make out session, as it only lasted about ten seconds. He then pulled me into the shower, causing me to land on top of him. The hot water making contact with my skin felt amazing, and Riolu's wet fur added to the feeling.

We just scanned each other with an amazed stare. After some time, I decided to make my move. Getting off him and in front of him, I continued what I was doing before Eevee interrupted us. And quickly started up again. But instead of just giving him a blow job, I made it a bit special.

Crawling to the side of him, I began sucking him off. But this time, with my tail, I wanted him to feel the pleasure that I felt when I did it back in summer. So using one end of my star tail, I thrust it inside his anus. I began thrusting my tail in and out, which caused him to moan quite loudly.

Riolu continued to moan in pleasure and reached out his paw. His paw moved under my body and gripped my solid erection, and began jerking me off.

Pleasure and excitement built up, but I suddenly stopped. Lifting myself up, I looked at Riolu.

"Huh?" He sounded confused.

Giving him a lustful stare, I didn't speak. All I did was grab him and flipped him on his stomach. I then began patting his butt, clearly taunting him. He looked perfect in this position. And after having my fun taunting him, I moved in. And once I lifted him up a few inches, I struck Riolu. He yipped in shock as my dick pushed inside him. The shock faded quickly in Riolu and was replaced by the pleasure he felt before.

With each thrust, sent a chill through my body, and caused Riolu to let out a moan that got louder as I continued.

But surprisingly, it didn't last long, as I felt myself already getting too excited. And before I knew it, I lost control and shot a small load inside Riolu's anus. Even with the hot shower, it was enough warmth to cause him to leak a bit of cum as well.

He didn't seem disappointed though, which was good. He just simply rubbed my head. And once I pulled out of him, we relaxed in the heat, cleaning our little mess in the process.

Another ten minutes in the shower, and we decided to get out and dry off before his mother came home.

And after getting dressed, we noticed it was only six in the afternoon. Looking at each other, we didn't know what to do. And after lingering for a few more minutes, I finally picked something.

"Um, wanna go to the schools clubs?" I asked.

"Sure. Not really sure what else to do." He replied.

So getting our shoes on and the such, we walked to the school to find an activity to do.

Walking through the gates of the school, we just walked around, watching other students doing their things. But when we walked in the front doors, we were instantly greeted by our friend Torracat. The leader of team bone. He was talking to his teammates, and dismissed himself when he saw us, he had a disturbed face which confused us. Once he walked up to us, he looked at me mostly.

"Damn..." He just mumbled.

"Huh?" I asked.

"So, Eevee's here. Might want to steer clear from her, she looks pissed off. She pretty much kicked the doors opened and walked up to me." He said.

"She knows that we're friends, and she said some… Interesting things..." He added.

"Said some things? What did she said?" I rolled my eyes.

He looked even more disturbed, but told us.

"Um, well… She told me something is going on between you two, and that she thinks you two have a secret. Now that I think of it… Didn't you dump your girlfriends at the same time?" He asked.

I couldn't think of what to said, so lightly tapping Riolu's arm, he knew I was getting nervous. Not wanting to apply all the pressure on me, he jumped in.

"Honestly, I had no idea Shinx broke up with Eevee. I left Meowstic because of some problems with life… Just needed more free time then having her over me 24/7." He said in a calm tone.

Torracat gave us a glare, scanning us it seemed.

"Uh… Huh… Well, I'll let you two do whatever you came to do." He said in a slow tone, walking back to his group.

Looking at Riolu, he just said it'll be okay, and I nodded. With Torracat gone and not asking questions, I felt myself calm down a bit. Riolu held my paw in secret, which made me feel at ease. But I still wouldn't calm myself, being at school wasn't the same, and it made me constantly nervous. Possibly with Eevee and other problems that could happen.

And after walking down the halls and stuff, we made it to the gym. The gym was nearly empty, only three others doing inventory and setting stuff up for tomorrow. My paw gripped Riolu's tighter, and he looked down to see my legs shaking. He then looked up at me. Looking at him, I saw him looking around for a few seconds, then I heard him say 'ah' in a quiet tone.

He let go of my paw to not draw attention, and did the follow me motion with his paw. Wondering what he was doing, I followed to see. He lead me to a door and opened it.

Entering it, I noticed it was a pretty sizable bathroom. He locked the door and walked me to the back. Opening the last stall, he gently pushed me in and walked behind me. Shutting the door, he walked up to me and gently rubbed his finger up and down my stomach, while pushing me against the wall.

Once he pushed me against the wall, he melted down to his knees and pulled my shorts down, along with my underwear. He then began sucking me off gently. I instantly felt a shock of pleasure through my body.

He kept this going for a few minutes until I was completely relaxed. Once I felt relax and calmed down completely, he looked up at me.

"Feeling better?"

I just nodded.

"Please continue though..." I replied.

"You got it." He smiled.

He started up again, making sure to give the maximum pleasure. He sucked me off while rubbing my balls gently, which felt really good.

But since I still had a lingering feeling from last time, I stopped Riolu and stared at him.

"Lets save this for tonight actually..."

He accepted and we walked out. Unlocking the door and exiting, no one expected a thing and we just headed back to exploring the school.

Soon after, we were invited by some of our classmates to a get together. Just discussing our summer and stuff, of course leaving out our private time. It was quite fun I suppose, at lease we had something to skip the time. It lasted about an hour when everyone started to leave. So we decided to head home as well. But when we walked out of the door, I ran right into someone, nearly knocking me down. After getting over the slight stagger, I looked straight and saw her.

"Hello, Shinx..." Eevee looked with red eyes from crying so much.

"Ugh, what do you want?" I replied with an annoyed tone.

She looked over and saw Riolu.

"Oh, hello, Riolu as well..." She ignored my question.

Riolu waved slowly with an odd face, then she looked at me.

"What do you have planned tonight with Riolu?" She asked.

"Huh? Nothing. We're all heading home to get ready for school tomorrow." I replied.

She scoffed.

"It is nine I suppose. Wonder why the school keeps clubs open so late... Heh, see you tomorrow then." She let out another small scoff and walked off.

Once she was out of view, I gave Riolu a nervous glance. He reassured me, which was nice, and we started walking home.

The next morning, I got ready and headed to school. As I was heading there though, I had an odd feeling. A feeling that I was being followed. But I guess Eevee was getting to me, and I shook it off. By the time I reached the entrance, I completely forgot about the following feeling, but it was revived when I felt a hard tug pull on my backpack, causing me to fall back on my ass. Getting up, I turned back and shouted.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"What's my problem? What's yours?!" Eevee stood there.

After hearing Eevee, I just turned back and walked away, not wanting to deal with her. She definitely didn't like this, and grabbed my backpack and forced me to the ground. Getting pissed off, I got up and turned to face her, anger over my face.

"Leave me the hell alone! Why can't you just move on?!" I started getting aggressive.

She just stood there with a twisted smirk. Getting extremely annoyed, I just shook my head and walked again. This time she didn't do anything, and I made it to class before the bell. Riolu and I went on with school normally and when lunch arrived, I looked a bit distressed.

"Shinx?" Riolu seemed confused.

"Huh?" I replied.

"Everything alright? Eevee again?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's really bothering me." I sighed, slowly eating.

"Just forget her, here, I got an idea! After school… How bout we go to your hideout?" He smiled.

His calmness and voice made me feel happy and I agreed.

"O- okay. That will be nice." I replied.

Lunch ended and we continued the day without running into trouble. And when the school day ended, we walked outside and Riolu lead the way. An hour later, we reached my hideout, and he sat down on the grass, tossing his school stuff next to my small makeshift house. I sat down next to him and snuggled up against him in a warm embrace. Riolu stroked my head gently and I let out a purr, rubbing my head into his chest.

This action quickly turned into something more 'heated'. The stroking on my head caused me to feel excited, and Riolu noticed my hard-on through my shorts. I heard him chuckled a bit.

"Got something hiding beneath those shorts?" He asked.

Looking down, I saw my erection.

"Maybe." I said.

Riolu then moved to get up, wondering what he was doing, he suddenly reached his paw out. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. He started walking towards the house, but as he was doing it, he swung his backside left and right, clearly trying to provoke me to making the first move. But it didn't work, and he realized. He just ended up going to his bag and pulled out something.

Walking back up to me, I saw he had a shiny leash looking thing.

"What is that?" I asked.

"This is a leash. My pet." He smirked.

"You got that line from Espeon, right…?" I replied.

"Uh, maybe… But that doesn't matter my little pet. Be a good boy now." He talked in a sexy tone.

Before he put it on me, he took off my clothes, leaving me in nothing. He then put the leash around my neck. It was one of those choking collar things, and he looked at me.

"Isn't so hard now. Lets go!" He said, starting to walk.

Getting on all fours, I began walking with him. We walked deeper in the woods, and after reaching a decent distance, he stopped. Sitting like a pet, I gave him confused eyes, without speaking.

"Hmm… This could be a good area." He said.

Cocking my head to the side, I wondered what he meant. He noticed my confusion and smiled while rubbing my head.

"For our fun time!" He said.

I shook my head and waited for him to do what he wanted. He walked us to a good looking rock, it was one of those rock pillar things that stood about forty feet tall. Riolu agreed on the spot and unleashed me. I wagged my tail in excitement, as I started running around in circles.

"Calm down there boy. There's something more waiting for you as a 'treat' for being so good." He said.

Stopping in my track, I gave him a happy yip and rubbed up against him. Patting my head, he spoke.

"Okay boy, this way, follow master!" He said, walking closer to the rock.

Once he reached the rock, he pushed up against it. He looked back at me, then began shaking his rear at me in a sexual movement. I felt myself get even more excited, and he knew it.

"Come boy. Threat master to a good time." He said.

After saying that, he got on all fours and pushed his head against the rock.

Still on all fours, I walked up to him and stared at him.

"Threat master boy." He said.

I showed a large amount of joy, and jumped on him. Supporting myself, I began. With a swift thrust, I entered Riolu.

"G- good boy..." He shuttered.

I then began thrusting quicker and harder, making sure to please my 'master'. Wanting to be a 'good boy' to my master, I used my tail and managed to wrap it around Riolu's penis. After firmly wrapped, I started to jerk him slowly, which caused him to let out a soft moan. He seemed to be enjoying it a lot, and I kept pushing on. But for some reason, I already felt like cumming. It was probably the excitement I was feeling already. My heart raced even further, feeling it pound against my chest. And I let out quick and heavy sighs. I kept my roll and didn't speak at all, each meant me shooting inside him would be a surprise. But I bet he'll like it.

And once I sped up just a bit, I felt a strong urge to release, and that's what I did. With my pleasurable yip, I shot my load inside Riolu. He jumped with the sudden feeling and let out a shocked shutter. I wasn't done just yet, and I continued thrusting, even though I emptied my load already. I was just getting Riolu at his point, which wasn't long since I release my juice inside him.

He moaned loudly as I saw him shoot his creamy goodness onto the fresh green grass. When he finished his orgasm, I pulled out and sat down, cum dripping from the tip of my dick.

Riolu turned back and smiled at me.

"That's a very good boy… You earn a threat when we get home..." He caught his breath.

After that, we spent some more time at the hideout before heading back home. That night went easy for me, and I fell asleep easily. But something bothered me, it felt like we were being watched back there. It really disturbed me, but I highly doubt it was anything. And I fell asleep, but the feeling of being watched back there lingered in my mind. Something wasn't right...


	21. Confession Turned Heated

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
M Riolu (Lucas) X F Braixen (Fang)

October 26th, and it was that time of the year for spooky stuff. It was around five in the afternoon, and I was working on a drawing outside near mystery lake. Drawing in silence, it was broken by a voice.

"H- hey Lucas..." The voice was soft.

Looking up, I saw Fang waving at me.

"Oh, hey Fang. Did you need something? Since your way out here." I asked.

"Um, no. I was just walking around seeing the colors of the trees when I saw you." She replied.

"Okay. I was about to pack up anyways, getting cold. Want to walk home together?" I asked again.

Looking at her, I saw a sudden change in her face, making me confused. But before I could ask, she quickly accepted.

"Sure…!"

"Okay, shall we get going then?" I said, starting to walk off.

Fang quickly walked up to me and we began walking down the dirt path. We made conversation, discussing what our plans for Halloween were and the such. But one thing made me a bit confused, even more then asking her to walk home together. She avoided my glaze no matter what. Every time I looked at her, she quickly looked away and pointed at random things, saying how cool they looked. Not wanting to make this uncomfortable, I just agreed they looked pretty and everything.

Entering emerald city's gates, we walked to my place and parted ways.

"Well, see you tomorrow then?" I asked.

"Yeah." She simply replied.

After that, she stood in front of me for a few seconds, creating this awkward stance. But after the slow ten seconds passed, she stuttered.

"W- well, um, see you uh… Tomorrow then… Bye…!" She stepped backwards and waved.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she sped walked down the street, causing me to feel off.

"Wonder what that was about." I said to myself.

Shaking it off, I just walked in and watched TV for the remaining day. About two hours, I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up by the sudden noise of my sister.

"Lucas…! Come on, wake up!"

"Ugh… What…?" I remember groaning, burying my head in my pillow.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the floor.

"You can't sleep all day, you know? It's three in the afternoon!" She began dragging me to the door.

"Ugh, fine! I'm getting up..." I ripped my arm from her grasp.

Getting up, I walked to my dresser and grabbed some clothes. Dressing up, I walked straight back to my bed and fell onto it. My sister sighed and stomped towards me.

"You're so lazy! I made you late lunch already, so get up and eat!" She grabbed my legs this time and began dragging me.

She began dragging me out of the door and forced me down the stairs. Letting go of my legs once in the kitchen, she spoke.

"Here he is mom… I'm going to meet up with friends now." She said, walking to the door and leaving.

My mother walked up to me and scoffed a bit.

"Got to stop oversleeping. Anyways, I was called into work for some small stuff, so you'll be alone for about two hours or so." She grabbed her things.

"Okay, I better not find you asleep when I get home." She said, walking outside.

Once the door shut, I let out another groan and got up. Eating the stuff Daisy made, I walked upstairs to take a quick shower. After the shower, I walked downstairs, figuring out what to do. While thinking though, I heard my phone buzz. Thinking it was Spark wanting to go outside or something, I viewed the message, but was surprised to see it was Fang. Reading it, she wanted to know if I had anything planned for Halloween. And honestly, I had nothing. So replying no, she replied back saying if I wanted to go to the school's Halloween party.

She didn't even go to my school, but my school posted saying other nearby schools are welcomed. Thinking for a moment, it would be pretty nice. Thinking a bit more, I accepted and told her. She replied in a bit of an overjoyed tone and said she'll meet me at my place on the 31st.

Placing my phone in my pocket, I kinda felt a bit weird due to Fang's mood lately. But once again, I thought nothing about it, as she probably couldn't find anyone who would go.

With nothing really planned for the next couple of days, I just took it easy.

Before I knew it, the 31st arrived and I was helping my mother with my little brothers costumes and stuff. After getting them done, I went up to my room to get dressed into my costume. Honestly, I really didn't like dressing up much for Halloween, I usually only put a mask on with torn clothes. But this Halloween was the first time I'll be going to a school party, and I guess I should try.

Finally getting into my cosplay outfit, I walked downstairs and sat on the couch, waiting for Fang. My oldest brother, 16, sat next to me and stared.

"Who are you cosplaying as? It looks so cool." He asked.

"Eh, it's a fire mage from a pretty popular MMO." I replied.

"Cool, so are you joining us?" He asked again.

"Not this year. My school is having a Halloween party, and I agreed to go with a friend." I replied once again.

"Oh… Well have fun then!" He sounded a bit sadden through his cheerful tone.

Since the birth of all my brothers and sisters, I've been trick or treating with them, so I understood why they may be sad. And yes, I was the first born out of all of them. With the oldest a year behind me.

"Don't worry, Lucas, we'll make sure to get extra candy for you too!" I heard my youngest sister say.

I just nodded my head, and off they went. Then I was alone, just sitting on the couch, waiting for Fang to arrive. Looking at the time, it read 8:12 PM, and around 8:17, I heard a knock at the door.

Getting up, I walked to the door and opened it to see Fang standing there. She looked completely different to me. Looked like she got a small trim around her body, and she was wearing a pretty cool looking costume.

"You look pretty cool, well, we should get going." I said.

"Oh, y- yeah! Well, lets hurry!" She exclaimed.

Locking the door behind me, we began walking to the party.

Ten minutes, and we arrived at the party. It was a pretty interesting time, and we met up with Spark, Eclipse, Shine, everyone of our friends it seems, and they were happy to see us, as they were there for like an hour or two.

To skip all the nonsense and whatnot, we had fun. Before we knew it, the time read 11:50 PM, and things started calming down. Once nearly everyone left, we agreed to leave too.

Just like last time, we were standing outside of my house, just talking about how we had fun and stuff. After chatting for a minute, we gave our goodbyes and I walked in. Walking in, my mother greeted me.

"You were out quite late, had fun?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty nice." I replied.

Walking upstairs and into my room, I undressed and got into some normal clothes. Falling into bed, book in paws, I heard the door open, and came in my youngest sister. She walked up to me and placed a pillowcase down. She looked at me and smiled.

"We split our candy up and gave you it. Did you have fun?" She asked.

"I did have some fun… Thanks for the candy." I replied.

"You're welcome!" She cheerfully said.

She then turned and walked outside of my room, closing the door behind herself.

The next morning seemed to appear instantly as soon as I closed my eyes. And that morning, I was simply doing my morning routine. Until I got a message from Fang. She said how she really enjoyed yesterday and said if we could meet up at her place around seven PM. Again, I didn't have anything planned, thankfully, and I accepted. She nearly replied instantly, which surprised me. She just explained some random stuff and left it at that.

"Why is she acting so strange lately?" I told myself.

I just decided to ask her when I arrive. Sitting down and doing work I needed done, I didn't realize that hours passed, and when I looked at my phone, I saw it was almost 6:30. Shocked how I did work for hours on end, I quickly got up and grabbed my shoes and bag, and quickly rushed to Fang's house, wondering what she wanted.

Rushing to her house, I managed to get there before seven. Knocking on it while catching my breath, she opened fairy quickly.

"O- oh, your here." She smiled weakly.

She opened the door fully, and I showed a hint of shock. She opened the door, and stood in clear view of me, wearing some 'revealing' clothing. Fang noticed my facial expression, but tried redirecting it.

"You can come in… It's quite cold out there." She stepped aside.

"Uh… Sure…?" I replied, confused.

Walking in, she closed the door and made her way to the main room. Following her, she sat on the couch and looked a bit stressed. Wondering what was wrong, I walked next to her and sat down beside her.

"What's the matter? You wanted to meet up right?" I asked.

"I..." She muttered, her words were too low for me to hear.

"Huh? Could you say that again?" I said.

She sighed with a shivery tone, she turned towards me.

"I… Can't contain it anymore…" She said clearer.

Hearing that, I grew embarrassed. Before I was able to reply, she spoke again.

"That night standing in front of your place… I nearly lost it… But I can no longer hold my feelings towards you, so I'll just say it… Pl- please be mine…? More then friends… Please…?" She said, hearing fear in her voice.

I clearly looked a bit shock at what she said, but I remained calm and put on a straight face.

Placing my paw on her leg, I smiled.

"I always knew you had feelings for me, ever since we met as kids… And it was clear you wouldn't move on, that really showed me your feelings towards me." I stroked her leg gently.

"Sorry I brushed you off for so many years. I accept..." I nod my head.

Fang's fear turned into overwhelmingly happiness. Without another word, she lunged herself at me, slamming me into the side couch arm.

"Thank you! Please, I can't hold it anymore…! Go at me!" She said.

"Will do… Anything to please you..." I replied.

Moving closer, I pressed my forehead against him. My eyes stared deep within hers.

"I won't ignore you anymore… And I'll show you..." I whispered.

She nodded, and I started stroking her face gently. The clothes she had on barely covered any of her body. And since she cut some of her hair, it showed a little more then needed, but that aroused me seeing her like this. We pressed against each other, feeling our body heat increase and our hearts race. But her eyes flicked down, and suddenly she jumped off me down to my feet.

She placed her paw on my crouch area, and looked at me.

"Can I?" She asked.

"Go ahead." I replied.

Fang, after hearing that, moved her paw up and bit and grabbed the rim of my pants. She slowly slid them off, exposing my underwear, and my visible bulge.

"I been waiting for this day… I want that precious meat inside me..." She said.

"Then go for it..." I said.

She quickly shoved her paw inside my underwear, feeling her paw wrap around my harden cock. She then pulled it out, exposing everything to her. I saw her face turn into a surprised expression, and she smiled at this.

Out of nowhere, she dropped down again, and without a second more, shoved my entire dick inside her mouth. Beginning to blow me off, I was struck with a shivering feel, as her warm saliva coated my cock.

Fang got into it and sucked quite hard. The act continued to send shivers up and down my spine.

She looked at me with a bright face, clearly enjoying what's going on, since she's been holding back all these feelings for years. And after finding out she wouldn't let up, I spiced up the action for her.

Using my foot, I managed to get it around her panties, and with a thrust downwards, I pulled her panties off down to her knees. Looking at her, I saw her face turn bright red, just realizing what I did. But that didn't stop her from blowing me off, now with more force then before.

Knowing that she won't stop now, I began my move. Moving my foot, I used it to rub Fang's clit. She jumped both in shock, and a sudden boost of pleasure.

"O- oh, Lucas… I knew you'd do something like this… Please continue..." She moaned lightly.

I let out a small laugh, and continued to rub her clit, as she continued to give me a blow job.

The feeling began turning into a weird tingling sensation, and I began to let out a quicken moan that intensified every second.

After doing this for a few more seconds though, Fang removed her mouth, saliva running down her face. She then crawled a few inches back and grabbed my feet. She proceeded to pull me in the middle of the couch, and after she crawled over me, I knew what she was about to do. I let out a small scoff.

"Are you sure you know how to do this?" I asked.

"Um… How hard can it be?" She replied, continuing to crawl into position.

Getting into position, she gave a stare of lust, and went for it. With a sudden thrust downwards, I felt my cock tear through her tight pussy. The feeling felt like nothing ever before, and it caused me to let out a sharp inhale, trying to compose myself. She began riding me in a steady pace.

"G- guess you know..." I smiled through a pained face.

"Had a lot of practice… For this day..." She said.

"And now it's paying off..." I replied.

She nod her head and began riding me a bit harder. My size was quite big for her, and it felt painful with each thrust downwards. This continued for multiple thrusts, and I felt the sensation turn into a shock of pleasure, I wasn't sure what this feeling was, other then I knew I was getting too excited too quickly.

Closing my eyes, I tried my best to calm my breathing, and it worked perfectly for a few extra minutes. I just allowed Fang to do whatever she wanted, and she rode me for another few minutes, until suddenly, I felt my dick rip outside of her, creating this overwhelmingly feeling of pleasure. She then looked at me.

"You look so adorable with that dazed face..." She said.

Looking at her, she looked with a taunting stare. I couldn't contain myself anymore, and within seconds, I lunged myself at her, pinning her to couch. I didn't waste anything, and with a quick thrust, I entered Fang. She yipped with the sudden feeling, and I began thrusting.

Thrusting lightly at first, I slowly sped up by each second. Fang seemed to be enjoying every second as well, as she began moaning loudly.

"Oh, Lucas…! Please, harder…!" Fang said in a daze.

I followed her orders and started shoving deeper inside her. I felt this feeling spike and it shocked me at first, but I knew what this feeling was. Continuing to thrust, this feeling started to grow deep down, and it wasn't long until I release.

And after a few seconds, I felt a wave of pleasure wash over me, and due to this, I couldn't hold it anymore. And suddenly, I felt myself shoot my juice inside Fang. The warmth of my seed caused Fang to orgasm herself, and it lasted for a good half minute. Even after the orgasm, I still trust for another two minutes before pulling myself out.

Feeling dizzy, I just lay on top of Fang, embracing her tightly. Fang returned it and we stood like that for a few minutes.

"Thank you Lucas… I needed that so much..." She said.

"Glad you enjoy… There's much more where that came from, just say the word anytime..." I replied.

And after that, we lay there until we fell asleep...


	22. Love In The Park

Requested By: Kae  
M Furfrou X M Sylveon

We were friends for a long time, but I didn't expect us to get this close, much closer then best friends. So let me fill you in. I'm a Furfrou and my friend since a very young age was a Sylveon. Of course he was just an Eevee back then, but times changed. So, we lived in Kalka, a region known for heavy snow, just like Yuka, but less thankfully. But at lease it was summer when this happened.

Now, lets get into what happened.

It was a sunny day during summer, it was fairly hot that summer, and I was outside with Sylveon, just walking around, wondering what to do. We were chatting about this topic.

"Man, it's so hot this year… Way hotter then last..." Sylveon groaned.

"Yeah. But it's probably easier for you, you don't have all this fur…" I replied.

"Heh, true. Maybe you can visit a barber. I walked pass one yesterday, and saw a star trim haircut for only $20. You would look really awesome with a haircut like that" He said back.

"Wow, $20? Last time I checked it was like $80. Might go then!" I sounded excited.

We continued talking for a good twenty minutes until we couldn't take the heat anymore. Deciding to enter a restaurant to order some food in a cool refreshing building, I sat down and waited.

Our food arrived and we ate, still talking about random things, and after finishing, we headed home since this heatwave was so extreme.

The next morning, it was much cooler and I wanted to get that haircut Sylveon mentioned. So grabbing $30, ten in case of extra cost, I headed to the city's barbershop.

Entering the shop after walking a distance, I was greeted by a cheerful Meowstic.

"Ah, a Furfrou, welcome, welcome!" She gave a warm smile.

I greeted with the same cheerful tone.

"I really like Furfrou's, I love cutting their hair in multiple ways! Here, follow me!" She walked towards a platform.

Walking to the platform, she pointed towards it.

"Please stand on all fours on this platform. Oh, and take off your clothes. Probably feel uncomfortable, but Furfrou's our more difficult with clothes on, since I got to trim your entire body pretty much." She said.

I did feel a bit uncomfortable, but it would be so nice to finally let my body breath. So taking off my clothes, she pulled a curtain to block us from visitors. She then opened a desk and pulled out a chart. Walking in front of me, she viewed the chart of each haircut, all the pictures look really good, but I had one already set.

"These are the current haircuts. What would you like? There are special deals on three right now! Star trim, kabuki trim, and the diamond trim." She said.

"Um, I would like the star trim." I replied.

"Ah, the star trim? Okay! Now please stand still when I get to work." She cheered.

She began cutting my fur and shaping it. Midway through she began chatting with me.

"You're fur is so silky and smooth. I honestly thought I wouldn't like barber work, but it's fun working on cool cuts and stuff!" She said.

Looking at her, I did noticed she looked a bit young.

"You look quite young." I said.

"That I am, I'm only 17. I got this job to collect some money during high school. Heh, my boyfriend who is a Riolu hates his hair being cut. Last time I tried, he freaked out and did some crazy things to get away." She laughed a bit.

"Funny…" I replied.

It took another ten or so minute until she finished. She let out a sigh and stretched. She then pulled down a pretty big mirror to show my body. I looked quite surprised, and she noticed. Looking at myself, the light blue star on my forehead, lower body completely clean cut, showing my bare skin, and a fluffy fur chest. Fuzzy head wear, light blue fur on my legs and ears. And to top it, a light blue star on my tails tip.

I was honestly pretty happy with my choice, and I nodded my head.

"Wow, I don't know any minor who can do these haircut styles so good." I said.

"Glad you like it!" She nodded back.

Putting my clothes back up, I got the money out of my shorts and gave it to her. Giving her the extra ten as a well done.

"Thank you very much! Have a nice day now!" She waved as I walked outside.

Walking outside, I had no idea what to do next. So with nothing to do, I walked home and waited for Sylveon to contact me. It was still about 9:00 in the morning, and Sylveon is known to sleep in until around noon. So sitting back, feeling much more cooler thanks to having way less fur, I just watched some TV and soon passed out.

Around 11:30, I woke up by the loud ding that came from my phone. I groaned and picked it up. And it was Sylveon, he wanted to see if I wanted to go out today. Wanting to show him my new style, I replied saying sure, and to meet me at my place. He agreed and said he'll be there shortly.

Getting up, I got a small thing to eat and waited for him. Ten or so minutes, I heard the doorbell, and I got up to answer it. Opening the door, I saw Sylveon's expression change.

"Whoa, you look se- awesome...! So you did get a trim style." He said.

"Yep… I like it as well." I replied.

"Well, should we begin our day? Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Not really sure… It's up to you." I said back.

He thought for a second, and perked up.

"How bout we go to that cafe down by the river? I love their cake puffs!"

"Sure, sounds good." I agreed.

Walking outside, I shut the door and we walked down the road to the cafe. About ten minutes, and we were sitting down ordering our stuff. After ordering, we just sat back and chatted a bit.

"That haircut looks fairly nice. Only if I could get one like that." He said.

"It's not bad honestly… Much cooler and stuff." I replied.

"Look's like it. Well, anyways… I want to visit a nearby location around here, feel like coming along after this?" He asked.

"Sure… Gives me something to do." I replied.

He cheered happily and once we ate, I followed Sylveon to where he wanted to go. That location was a lake named Mystical Lake. It was mostly a lovers location, which made me wonder why he wanted to go there.

"Why are we here? Isn't this place for couples?" I sounded confused.

"H- huh?! Oh, it's just a shortcut! Just keep following me…!" He laughed oddly.

Feeling a bit off from this, I kept following him just to see where he was going. He navigated me towards the forest onto a dirt pathway. We walked this path for a bit, not seeing another soul since the park.

After reaching a split in the road, Sylveon turned towards me.

"Um… Okay…? Why are we out here?" I asked.

He sighed deeply and stared deeply in my eyes.

"Sorry for not telling you, but… Don't hate me, okay? I really don't want to ruin our friendship, and I can't keep it a secret anymore..." He said.

"Okay…? What is it then?" I asked again.

He sighed and out of nowhere, he wrapped himself around me in a tight embrace. I was a bit shocked, and my face turned bright red.

"I- I- I love you!" He stuttered.

Those words echoed in my head, and my heart pound out of control, I had no words. I wasn't disgusted about what I heard, instead, I felt a strange spark between us. Even though I couldn't speak a word, I returned the hug. Sylveon gasped with this and looked to meet my eyes.

"Y- you're not mad…?" He spoke in a shivery tone.

"No… I'm not mad at you." I quietly replied.

It went quiet after that. A few seconds passed when Sylveon surprised me. Without a word, Sylveon locked faces with me. He began making out softly, pushing me backwards. He kept pushing forward, causing me to step back, but I tripped on something and fell down, pulling Sylveon with me. We ended up rolling down a small ditch, after hitting the ground, he didn't even break contact. Sylveon kept stuck onto my face, him on top of me locking me in place.

The erotic action made me feel warm and had a weird sensation. Sylveon clearly enjoyed it as well, as I felt his erect dick pushing against his shorts.

I didn't notice at the time, but Sylveon slowly gripped my shorts, and pulled them off. Finally noticing after he threw them in my face, I just gave him a smile, reaching out and petting his head.

He resurface for air, and after giving me a small smirk, he crawled down between my legs, and rested his head on my crotch. He gently stroke the outline of my quickly growing cock, and it sent a relaxing sensation through my body. While doing so, I heard Sylveon speak.

"You look so hot without all that fur… I want to see you without those clothes..."

"If you do, then you know what to do." I said.

He let out a sigh, as he didn't want to do it himself. But wanting to progress things, he pulled off my shirt.

Pulling my shirt off, his eyes spark in a lustful stare.

"Hmm?" I looked at him.

"Rrr..." He growled lightly.

He sat there for a few seconds, until he held back a scream.

"I can't hold back!" He suddenly screamed lightly, slamming down on me.

Pinning me to the ground, he looked straight into my eyes.

"I want you inside me! I want your creamy goodness!" He said.

Letting out a small laugh, I replied.

"I'm not stopping you, heh..."

He took that as a taunt, and without warning, he just about ripped the shirt from my body, along with my underwear. He stopped to admire the threat he's been waiting for. He kept staring at my erection, as he started taking off his clothes, talking about how sexy I was.

Once he took off his clothes, the real fun began, as Sylveon began toying with me. But that shattered into pieces within seconds. He didn't want to waste another precious second messing with me, and instead, threw himself at me. We started slowly again, just making out gently, feeling our harden shafts press up against each others.

Looking at him, I reached my paw out and wrap it around his shaft. Sylveon pulled his face off me, and looked at me with a confused face.

"Starting already? I was hoping to savor the moment… But okay." He said.

"Let our fun begin..." I remember replying.

After saying that, I began jerking him off gently. I saw his breathing start to increase, along with his eyes closed tight, just sitting still enjoying my soft paw stroking his erection.

This went on for a minute or so, and I guess Sylveon wasn't feeling it enough, and it spiced up almost instantly. After he stopped my stroking, he spoke.

"This is driving me insane… I want more…!" He sounded impatient

Jumping off me, he turned back and lift his ass in the air, showing me his anus. Just the sight made my heart race even quicker then before.

He began shaking side to side, and it was getting to me quite well, until I wasn't able to contain my cool. I quickly stood up and dashed behind him in an instant. Mounting myself in the right position, I shook gently and he noticed. He scoffed a bit.

"You shouldn't be the scared one… Please threat me right..."

"O- okay, I will..." I replied.

It only took a second, until I thrust inside Sylveon. My size pushing through his tight anus caused a small shirk to exit his throat. Once he adjusted to my size, I started thrusting more freely. Each thrust blew the air out of Sylveon's lungs, and along with that, I broke out in a sweat, probably due to the heat or something outside.

Anyways, I continued thrusting, hearing Sylveon moan gently.

Each moment that passed broke my composure, I just wanted to go psycho and ram as hard as I could, due to this slow pace not pleasing me enough. But I didn't want to hurt him, because my size was already painful enough. I just decided to keep at the pace until Sylveon wanted more.

A few more thrusts passed, when I felt an odd sensation deep down, I knew what it meant, but clearly I wasn't going to stop now that I began.

Sylveon, slightly dazed, a tear running down his face told me to stop through airless gasps. Confused to why, I followed his order and stopped, pulling myself out of him. His legs were weak, causing him to fall onto the ground. He rolled over, and smiled slightly.

"You're having all the fun, huh? Now it's time you give me some fun as well." He said.

"Thought you were enjoying it, no? Fine, fine, I'll play by your rules now." I replied.

Deciding to play by his rules this time, I started off by dropping down and swiftly inserted his dick inside my mouth. Beginning to suck, I did arousing movements with my tongue. From wrapping it around his shaft, to licking up and down, also doing the small tease of gently biting his shaft every so often.

My eyes shot up, and saw him showing a boost of pleasure in his face.

I was also indeed gaining a pleasurable feeling from this, as I felt his large meat stick ramming against the back of my throat.

This continued for a solid five minutes or so of me sucking him off, as he moaned in pleasure. Even though I didn't really do anything related to my dick, I still felt an odd pleasure build up deep down. It felt like I would release at any moment, but not really, I couldn't really understand this feeling brewing up.

Ignoring this feeling for now, I continued to pleasure Sylveon, adding an additional movement of fingering his anus.

But as I shoved my fingers in, he let out a shirk and tensed up. I didn't thought much of it, as he was probably not expecting it. But when I began shoving them in and out with a fast pace, he suddenly let out a dazed moan.

The second he let out the arousing moan, I felt a sudden warmth shoot down my throat and fill my stomach. It took a second to realize he just shot his entire load in my mouth. I didn't complain though, instead I just kept his dick inside my mouth, while he continued to release his delicious seed into it, not letting a single drop to drip out.

After the mini orgasm ended, I swallowed every last drop. Cleaning everything, I removed my mouth and looked up at him.

"That was tasty… But now it's time for you to experience it...!" I remembered cheering in a happy tone.

I was so into it, I didn't let Sylveon get a chance to speak. I flipped him on his stomach, and rose his ass in the air, just like the beginning. The pleasure got to my head, and now I wanted to go all out.

Once I got into position, I rocketed into Sylveon at a pretty painful speed even for me, most definitely painful for Sylveon though, and this was confirmed when he muffled his insanely loud scream. Due to the speed, pleasure, and the strong feeling already lingering, it only took about five rocket thrusts until I exploded into Sylveon, releasing all my build up into him.

The force of my seed entering him caused him to nearly pass out, and the pain of releasing it nearly made me pass out, but we both held out.

Once I was done releasing my load inside him, I pulled out, causing him to fall to his side, breathless. I fell face first next to him, also out of breath.

I weakly turned my head to see him staring at me. Smiling, I reached my paw out, which he gripped. My eyes were heavy, and I felt drained from the activity, I couldn't really move. Before I knew it, I blacked out without knowing.

A few hours passed when I awoke. We were still laying where we were, and it seemed like no one saw us thankfully. I quickly dressed up, Sylveon still out cold, and I just lay there, seeing the blue sky turn orange then pink, into an inky black...


	23. Silent Night

Requested By: Somedude  
M Zorua X M Riolu X M Human

Jumping on the bed, I saw Riolu laying there.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Huh? Nothing… Just thinking about what happened a few days ago." He replied.

"Yeah, that was… Unexpected, but I kinda enjoyed it." I said.

"I enjoyed it too. I kind of want more." He said.

"I was thinking the same." I replied.

Riolu sat up and let out a sigh. But after some thinking, he thought of something.

"Maybe we can… Our master is always studying and barely gets any sleep." He nodded his head.

I caught on quick and showed a smirk.

"We do it when he's asleep?" I asked.

"Yep." He simply replied.

Walking away, I went into a kitchen and grabbed a bottle. Walking back, I showed it to Riolu.

"Sleeping… Medicine…?" He seemed confused.

"Even if he works until he drops, we need to make sure. After he falls asleep, we can have our fun." I said.

"I like your thinking, you do it then." He replied, waving towards our master's room.

Nodding, I jumped off the bed. Sitting in front of the door, I scratched at it, since I couldn't open it myself. After a minute of scratching, master opened the door.

"Oh, want to stay in here or something?" He said.

I cheerfully said and walked in. He shut the door and I jumped on his bed. Riolu hid the bottle in my messy fur, as I scanned for any thing to use it on. My eyes then landed on a cup of water. I had to wait until mater wasn't looking. And luckily, he got up and went into the bathroom.

Pulling the bottle out of my fur, I managed to open it and pulled two pills out. It was those pills that dissolves with water contact. I quickly jumped on his desk and dropped them in, seeing them crumble into dust. Jumping off, I knocked the bottle behind his bed and went back to my position. Moments later, he walked out and sat down again, continuing his work.

This went on for a good hour or so. And once 8 at night came, he got up and looked at me.

"Didn't notice you were still here. Well, I'm ready for bed… This work has been killing me. Collage sucks." He groaned.

He got ready and turned off the lights. Getting into bed, he was pretty much out before a minute. Waiting about ten more minutes before moving, I slid out of his grasp and walked to the door. Headbutting the door, Riolu opened it and peeked in. Seeing our master out, he grinned.

"I suppose the stuff had it's affect?" He asked.

"Pretty sure, I put two in just to make sure." I replied.

"I've been dying for more action. You did good." He congrats me.

He crept in and gently shut the door behind him, causing it to be pretty dark. But Riolu already had that covered, as he created a small aura ball of blue light.

We walked up to the bed, and climbed up. Pulling the blanket off him, I saw our master only in his underwear. Giving each other a smirk, I got closer and began lightly brushing the outside of his underwear with my paw. Our master was completely out and showing no sign of waking up, which made us happy.

Looking at one another, Riolu nod his head and spoke.

"Last time it was me… This is all you."

Smiling, I managed to pull his underwear off easily. Our eyes locked onto our masters slightly erect cock. We were in aw at the sight, even though we saw it before.

Not wanting to waste any of our time, we quickly begun. Since I was able to go first, I began stroking our masters shaft until it became fully erect, we were even more in aw seeing it in all it's glory. But once again, we were on a time limit, possibly not, but we thought so at the time.

So breaking from the awing of our masters size, I jumped on his legs and moved over his shaft. I was a bit scared at first, but I shook it off and let in a big inhale. Starting slow, I lowered myself down. Making contact with my masters tip caused me to tense up a bit, but I pushed on.

Continuing to do so, I felt his large penis enter me slowly. I kept lowering myself until my body couldn't push anymore in. Once that occurred, I started riding my master slowly, not that I was afraid we would awake, I just didn't want to ride too hard, afraid I would hurt myself.

Wondering what Riolu was doing while I did this, I looked over quickly, just to find him masturbating at the sight of me riding our master.

Turning back, I continued to ride him.

This continued for a tiny bit, but I knew Riolu was waiting for a turn, so I decided to play nice and give him a turn. So pulling myself out of our master, I told Riolu it was his turn. He seemed happy and got up to take my place.

He began riding our master, and I simply watched. But it was short lived, as I suddenly heard him yip quietly five minutes later. Looking up, I saw him lift himself off our master with a gooey string of cum.

Riolu decided to give me a turn since that happened, and I didn't protest. Sitting back on him, I rode again, and surprisingly, even after releasing, our master produced another load of juices moments after shooting his first load. I didn't want to end it this soon, so I decided to continue riding him, harder this time.

I continued harder and harder, until our master suddenly release a massive load into my anus, I nearly jumped in surprise, but kept still.

Once he stopped, I quickly pulled myself off him and stared at Riolu.

"Just what I needed..." I snickered.

He just nodded his head in approval, and we quickly rushed to clean the mess left behind. We managed to put our masters underwear back on, and we set everything the way it was. We were kinda surprised that master didn't wake up throughout the event, and we are glad. So with nothing else to do, we fell asleep...


	24. Much More Then Friends

Requested By: Unknown  
M Riolu X F Meowstic

Yawning, walking down the stairs, I greeted my mother.

"Good morning..." Rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Morning, sweetie! You're food is already waiting on the table." She said, cleaning the dishes.

Sitting down, I ate my breakfast. After I finished eating, I cleaned up and went upstairs to take a shower.

Showering, dressing, and grabbing my gear, I walked downstairs and to the door.

"I'm heading off to school..." I said.

"Have a good day." She said, like every morning.

I walked slowly to school, I just had a lot on my mind that morning. Walking into the school grounds, I entered and walked to homeroom. Sitting at my desk, I lay my head down. Sylveon began her morning lectures. Once she finished, we all went to classes.

Once science end, I was walking out when Shinx stopped me, looking at me with an odd face.

"Dude, are you alright? Seems like your barely paying attention to anything today." He said.

Rolling my eyes, I continued walking down the hallway. And Shinx hates being ignored. He grabbed my bag and swung me around.

"What…?" I finally spoke.

"Are you even listening? Ugh… What is going on? Don't tell me it's because of Meowstic." He glared.

"Um, I had a "more then friends" experience with her… Just I'm still kinda shocked from it." I replied.

"Uh, what do you mean more then friends? Wait… Did you…?" I stopped him.

"Wha- what?! No, no! Nothing like that…! I'm heading to class now…!" I did an 180 and rushed away.

Finally dealing with another few hours of school, I nearly ran straight out of the doors. I was so happy to be heading home. I was lucky enough to avoid Meowstic all day, I just wanted to avoid her for a bit. She was awesome, but she was taking things way too quickly for me. Starting to walk home, I felt someone tap my back. I stopped, thinking the worst, but when I turn around, I saw Charmander.

"Hey, Riolu!" He greeted with a smile.

"Hey..." I replied.

"Huh? What's wrong? You look worry." He asked.

"I just have some stuff on my mind, did you need something?" I asked back.

"Oh, right. I just wanted to thank you for getting my pendant back. Means everything to me… That Liepard, ugh… Also, I wanted to know if you wanna hang out today." He said.

"Eh, kinda don't wanna go home yet, so sure." I replied.

"You will? Cool! I want to repay you, so where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Hmm, kinda want to eat… Hadn't ate all day pretty much." I said back.

"Sure, don't worry about money, I got us cover." He said, walking off.

We then went somewhere to eat. It was kinda fun I guess, learning more about each other. And after two hours of doing random things, we decided to end our day as the sun began sinking. I was quite happy that Meowstic wasn't around all day, it was refreshing.

It took an hour before I got home, and once I entered it seemed like I was alone. I didn't mind much, as I like the peace and quiet, and before I knew it, I fell asleep on the couch.

But as I finally dozed off, I was suddenly awoken by an annoying loud knock at the door. Groaning, wondering who it could be, I flung myself off the couch and walked to the door. Opening it, I was pretty annoyed to see Shinx standing there. He saw my annoyed expression.

"What do you want? I'm trying to sleep..." I groaned.

"Well, I want to go exploring, and don't want to go alone… Lets go!" He said.

"Why? I don't want too." I replied.

"Come on! It's only seven, and I'm bored!" He whined.

"So? Why can't you just go alone?" I said.

"Wait! I think I know why… You're waiting for someone…!" He said in a slow mocking tone, smirking at me.

I punched him in the arm and sighed.

"Fine, you win… Lets go..."

Now to skip all this nonsense, we explored around and stuff, that's all that's needed to know.

Now, back in the city, Shinx and I decided to have a sleepover for some reason, woo. And after setting up camp in my room, we fell asleep quite quickly.

Skipping about six hours or so, it was seven in the morning, and I heard a yell.

"You two, wake up!"

Groaning, I opened my eyes and saw my mother.

"Don't want to be late to school now? Time to get up!" She said.

"Fine, fine, I'm up..." I groaned again, getting up.

Shinx and I got ready, and we were soon heading to school.

Getting to school, we quickly rushed into our homeroom and sat down. We talked about last night and everything while school began. Ten minutes passed when Eevee walked in, and of course Shinx halted and excused himself, he quickly jumped up and went over to Eevee. Sighing, I just sat back in my chair and awaited Sylveon to start class.

Now, skipping the entire school day, I was walking out of the school doors, and began my journey to my house.

But as I began walking, I heard chanting. Confused, I followed the noise, and soon I stood in front of the football field. Looking at it, I noticed the cheerleaders practicing their thing. Guess the club was open today. But looking closer, I received a shock feeling. I saw Meowstic in it. I guess that's why I didn't see her for about two days or so. Looking at her, she was quite good. Seeing her performing her moves, I got a strange feeling. The feeling felt very odd, and I tried looking away, but couldn't. Getting up, and heading to the gates, I tried adverting my eyes, but couldn't as well. Continuing to look, I walked face first into a light post. Holding my head in pain, I tried looking back, but they were done. Holding my head still, I rushed out. The feeling felt so strong and it was bothering me. Running back home, nothing stopping me, I slammed my door and sat in front of it.

The feeling was still lingering in my mind, causing me to feel much weirder.

"What is going on with me?" I thought.

"Every time I see her… I get this odd feeling… Deep inside me..." I added.

Finally calming myself enough, I walked outside. The sun still high in the sky, so decided to head to the park, that's what I did. Sitting on a bench, I pulled my music player out and put on headphones. Pulling a book out of my bag, I began reading. Finishing a chapter, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Taking off my headphones, I turned around, and to my horror, it was Meowstic. She had her warm smile like always.

"Um, how did you like my performance?" She asked.

"O- oh, um… Y- you saw me? You did pretty good..." I replied, trying to contain myself.

"You liked it? Yay!" She seemed happy.

I couldn't really speak to her, the feeling was making me freeze up.

"Um..." I lingered awkwardly.

"Well, I hope you attend my cheerleader sessions more often!" She said.

I could barely contain my excitement, just seeing her in that cheerleader outfit, it drove me crazy. That little pink skirt, half shirt, I couldn't control myself. Through all these thoughts, I wasn't thinking correctly, so I threw my stuff in my bag and got up. I quickly grabbed her paw and rushed her to a more private area.

I wasn't thinking straight, and after shoving her into a forested area, I forced myself on her. So here we were, laying on each other.

"Where did this behavior come from?" She smirked.

I had a hard time trying to speak, I was completely consumed by the feeling of 'lust'.

She noticed my silence, and pushed on. She reached her paw out and stroked my chest gently. I tried my hardest to keep a decent amount of composure, but it was shattering slowly. The breaking point was soon to come though, much faster then I thought. Seeing her look somewhere, she locked eyes with me and smirked harder.

"Brought something with you?" She said.

"H- huh…?" I thought, until I noticed.

Once I noticed, my face turned bright as a beacon. The small acts we've been doing got me so excited, that I didn't noticed my solid erection through my shorts.

"You're so cute when your embarrassed." She said again.

"Sh- shut up…!" I looked away, still blushing intensely.

Trying to look away, I felt her paw grip my arm firmly. Letting out a shock breath of air, I tried to keep my stare to the side of me. While doing so, I felt her other paw grip my other arm.

My eyes widen from this, and I couldn't resist anymore, and I snapped my head to meet her eyes. She had a smile on her face, and with both paws, she pulled my paws from her body. She began moving my arms around with her paws, and she moved them far from each other. With my arms to the sides, she then pushed my head down to her chest. My head made contact with her chest, and she rested her paw on the back of my head.

With the way we're position, I was on my knees. Meowstic didn't like this, and using her own feet, she kicked my legs, which sent them flying backwards a bit. With this movement, I fell on top of her, now completely laying on her.

"Aw, are you really that embarrassed? You're heart feels like it's about to explode." She snickered.

"Rrr..." I groaned.

It then became silent, just laying on each other. This went on for about a minute until she spoke again.

"Well…? Are we just going to lay here all day long?" She began rubbing my head.

I let out another groan of discomfort as I tried containing myself, I could barely hold back any longer. But the breaking point happened next.

Meowstic, using her paw, reached down to my crotch and began rubbing it gently. While doing so, she spoke.

"Gonna make me do all the work?" She gave me a smile that sparked something in my head.

She kept a steady motion around my crotch, creating an odd static feeling prickling my body. I held in there for a couple of seconds until I broke. With a sudden movement that even shocked Meowstic, I pressed my muzzle against her face and started making out forcefully, even slipping tongue every few moments.

But for some reason, she didn't want to go slow, instead, she wanted to jump straight to the more advanced action. And she showed this by placing her feet under my stomach, and with a swift thrust, threw me over her body. I landed hard on my back, head touching hers, I didn't care about the pain, I couldn't even feel it at the moment from the amount of a lust feeling.

Laying there, I heard Meowstic launch up to her feet and walked next to me. She walked between my legs and crouched down.

"Hmm..." She let out a somewhat moan, licking her lips.

Looking at her, a face of confusion, she looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Lets see what's under those clothes, shall we?" She reached her paw out.

"U- um, su- sure…?" I nervously smiled.

She nodded. Gripping my shorts, she pulled them down. Fully removing them, her eyes sparked with lust, seeing my clearly large bulge contained within my underwear.

"Ooo, I've been waiting for our relationship to move to the next level…" She didn't waste a second pulling my underwear off.

After she removed my underwear, my face turned bright red again, as she just stared on with aw it seems.

"I wonder how you taste like. Can I?" She asked.

"S- sure…?" I couldn't really think.

She took that as an invite to begin. So gripping my cock, slightly dripping with precum, she inhaled and quickly placed it inside her mouth. Meowstic began bobbing her head gently, going up and down my large shaft. The warmth of her mouth felt odd, and it caused me to stiffen up a bit. But once I got use to the motion, I relaxed my muscles and began panting gently.

"Th- this feels weird… But feels good..." I said through panted breaths.

"Hmm hmm…!" She agreed, not letting go to speak.

Continuing this, she placed both paws on my legs and spread them apart, giving her more room.

With my legs apart from my body, she really got into it, nearly shoving all of my meat down her throat. I began feeling a small amount of pleasure, which continued to build up over time. She locked her eyes to mine, and I let out a small smile. Reaching my paw out, I gently petted her head. Closing her eyes, she began letting out a small half purr, haft moan. The vibration of her moan, sent chills down my shaft, all the way to my feet. For some reason, I wanted to tease her a bit, so through shaky pants, I spoke.

"I- is that all you g- got?"

It wasn't a good idea to tease her, because she gets very competitive. And when she gets competitive, it isn't a good time, but once again, I wanted to see her full power.

"A- at this pace, it'd be night w- when we're done here..." I continued.

Looking her dead in the eyes, I saw anger building up in them. I continued teasing her a bit, until one made her break.

"I thought you'd be better at this… Eh, m- maybe you're not ready to p- please me..."

Hearing this, she looked at me with fire in her eyes, and a growl brew in her throat. She removed her mouth from my shaft and gave me a death glare, a look she gives when she takes something as a competition. It still scares me, and I knew I pushed it too far.

"You really want to go that way?! Challenge accepted then!" She growled.

Without letting me utter another word, she jumped on me, pinning my arms to the ground in the progress. Before I managed to understand, I felt a stinging pain coming from my crotch region. I held my scream of pain in. After the pain subsided a bit, I opened my eyes to see Meowstic over me. Lifting my head up, I saw Meowstic, then I knew why I felt that pain. She had my dick inside her. She tried fitting my entire shaft inside her, pushing herself down on me, sending mixed feelings of pain and pleasure, creating a rush of adrenaline.

Beginning to pant harder, I looked at her, and she looked back at me with a twisted smile.

"How do you like me now?!" She growled at me.

"Y- you can do better…!" I taunted her.

Once again, I'm an idiot to push her further.

"Rah!" She snarled at me.

Honestly, I never heard her growl or snarl like a wild beast. My eyes twitched a bit.

Meowstic let out another grunt, when I felt the insane pain strike my body, like a bag of bricks crushing me. Looking up, I saw Meowstic with a pained face, tears running down her face, and looking further, she managed to fit every last visible part of my shaft inside her. She stared at me, tears still falling from her face.

"H- how about… Now…? Still denied I win?" She spoke in a moan.

"You gotta… Try harder, I'm hard to crack..." I gave her a smirk.

I guess my smirk pissed her off, as she looked at me blankly. That blank expression turned into the most devilish smile I've ever seen before. Then she began her move.

She began riding me, ripping my shaft out and back inside her. I dug my claws into the dirt, feeling the pleasure rapidly increasing.

Beginning to pant and moan in quick breaths, I, for some reason felt very off, and I knew this feeling, the feeling of about to release. She was pushing my limits way too quickly, and I couldn't speak to stop her. And before I knew it, I couldn't hold any longer, and I tried my best to hold it back. Holding it caused pain, feeling my white sticky goo build up, and quickly.

But I wasn't trained to hold back, and before I knew, I released. Before I did, I managed to rip one of my arms from Meowstic's grasp. With my arm, I shoved the side of it in my mouth and bit down, reason was to try and muffle my pained scream. But it wasn't really useful, as I screamed pretty insanely loud.

With this scream, I erupted inside Meowstic, shooting multiple string of cum deep inside her. I didn't know that I was able to orgasm this long, as it lasted for some time. But once it did end, my head fell back onto the grass, I was out of breath and in a dazed state of pleasure. I heard Meowstic sharply inhaling and exhaling, when I look at, I spoke.

"Y- you win… Congrats..." I said.

She smiled, hiding the pain.

"Guess I got too into it..." She said through a shaky tone.

Wondering what she meant, I looked to see blood running down onto the grass. Guess shoving my size deep inside her broke her barrier, which kinda worried me, as 'things' could happen now. I really hope it's fine.

Anyways, we lay there for a bit, she ripped her body from my shaft, letting the cum and blood pour out onto the grass. We just stood there for a bit, embracing each others warmly. After a bit though, the sun began lowering, and we had to get going. So getting dressed, we slowly got up, trying not to stumble over our own feet.

We said our farewells, and began walking out, I tried hiding my limping, as I was clearly in pain after that event. But I managed to get home safely, and quickly passed out as soon as I touched my bed. I had a weird warm feeling inside me, I wasn't sure what though. Oh well...


	25. Night Swim

Requested By: Surfsup  
M Mudkip X M Buizel

"And that's how it's done!" I cheered.

"Man, bro, that was insane, nicely done!" Buizel patted my back.

"Totally, it was pretty sick. Wanna grab something to eat? All this surfing made me hungry." I said.

"Yeah, I'm starving." He replied.

Picking up our surfboards, we headed to our house to grab some food.

Before anything progresses, let me introduce ourselves. I am Mudkip, and my best friend since very young, Buizel. We live in Icoga, a region made up of five islands, each island haves a city named after the island. Those cities are, sun city, ocean city, forest city, shade city, and ingot city. I could give a speech about every city, but that isn't interesting right now, all that is, is what happened.

So we live on the ocean island, living in a nice resort kinda house. We've lived in Icoga since birth, and it never seemed to get boring, even knowing there's much bigger and better regions to explore, like Yuka, Champa, and Gaco. I guess the life of nice weather year round, and the crystal waters keep us here.

One last thing, which is pretty noticeable already, we're really into surfing. One thing nearly everyone who lives in Icoga does.

Now all of that nonsense is out of the way, lets begin.

So after getting done with some surfing, we decided to head home to get something to eat. Once home, we sat down with our food and watched some stuff on the TV for a bit, chatting about what we should do, since it was only noon.

We settled on messing around and trying to learn new stunts while surfing. The day went by pretty quickly, and all that time we were out at sea. After heading back to the shoreline, we walked back home, exhausted and sleepy.

Opening our door and closing it, I placed my surfboard in the closet and jumped in my bed. Buizel did the same and we fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, I awoke with the sun shining in my face. Yawning, I sat up and went into the kitchen. Grabbing some bottled juice, I sat on the couch and began searching for something to watch.

About ten minutes of doing nothing, I heard Buizel walk out of our room and greet me, and I greeted back. He sat next to me and we began talking. We talked a bit until we decided to enjoy some time outside. It was fairly hot, and we wanted to enjoy it, like every other day.

So getting off the couch, I changed into my swim shorts, and grabbed my board. Buizel had something else in mind though.

"Dude, we should head to ingot city. Way less crowded." He said.

"Not a bad idea. Hmm, then lets hurry before the ship leaves." I said.

We then rushed out to our destination.

The next half hour was us sitting, enjoying the sunlight. Once we arrived, we quickly got off and started roaming around. Buying some drinks and the such along the way. We had fun that day, and once eight came around, I was about to tell Buizel we should head back, until he spoke first.

"I have the perfect place for some night surfing, you up for it?"

The idea to head home vanished, and I agreed, thinking it could be fun.

After agreeing, he lead me to an empty part of ingot island. Before I knew it, we stood on a perfectly empty shoreline, seeing the water sparkle in the moonlight. I was honestly interested in this location, no noise other then the water and waves crashing against rocks, it looked perfect for me.

"Man, this part looks awesome! Who knew these small islands could have something so interesting in them." I said, beginning to walk towards the water.

He followed, and once we reached the water, I lay on the bored and began swimming out.

"You coming?" I asked, continuing to swim.

"Of course." I heard him.

Getting some distance away from land, we began our activity. The night air was quite refreshing with the water, bit icy, but it was still nice. This went on for about an hour, until we decided to just relax a bit.

Still somewhat out at sea, we just sat on our boards. But something unexpected soon occurred. I was just looking up at the starry night, when I suddenly heard the sound of water splashing. Looking over, I noticed Buizel wasn't there.

"Hmm?" I remember saying confused.

Looking down, I only saw the inky blackness of the waters below. But from behind me, I heard Buizel resurface and wrap his arms around my board. Something I didn't really expect with his paw, it pretty much grope my crotch fairly tightly. It didn't really shock me, actually, I kinda liked it, I didn't know why though.

He started messaging them gently, which felt oddly nice. He did this for a tiny bit, until I stopped him. I looked towards the shoreline, and he nodded. We began making our way to it, once we did, we lay on the sand. We didn't go all the way to land, we stood just where we could stand in the water.

After getting there, we didn't speak, Buizel just embraced me and began making out gently. After breaking from the small kiss, he stared with a look of lust in his eyes.

"Sorry, but you're too hot to resist anymore… I've been holding back all these years..." He spoke gently.

"Had no idea you felt that way… But I like this behavior..." I replied.

He smiled and pulled me back into a kiss. But I wanted to get all the small stuff out of the way, so I quickly shoved him away. He seemed confused, but caught on quickly. Before he managed to understand, I charged him, knocking him into the water.

Pulling his shorts off, I took a second to admire his large package. Breaking from my stare, I begun with pulling my own shorts off, so now we were just plain naked. I didn't want to go straight for it, so I started slow and began with wrapping my paw around his slowly growing shaft. Getting a firm grip, I started jerking him off slowly.

He didn't react much, he just float there on his back. I continued jerking him off gently until he was fully erected. Once he reached the maximum point of his ability, the real fun began. I jumped on him, emerging us in water, as I flipped him around. I missed a few times until I finally managed to thrust inside Buizel. He let out some air as I entered.

Still underwater, I started thrusting hard into him, using the water's zero gravity feel to ram harder. The water saved my stamina, as it was helping me move more swiftly. I continued thrusting hard, and Buizel seemed to enjoy it. He even started masturbating in the progress.

Giving another couple of hard thrusts, we resurfaced for breath, after getting some air, we quickly dove back down. Buizel didn't even want a turn at me, so I accepted and continued ramming into him, feeling a small spark of pleasure radiating around my body.

I started getting into it slightly, as I started thinking less. The only thing I was thinking about was fucking Buizel, and it felt so good.

For some reason, I felt like I was floating with pleasure, probably due to me underwater. But the feeling was something different, it made me feel much more pleasurable. It was a hundred percent the feeling of being in space, it made me feel weird inside as I continued thrusting. Each thrust sent an electric shock through my body, and made me feel weird deep down. The feeling, I wasn't sure what it was, it was like a building pleasure that's slowly rising to it's peak. But at the time, I didn't care much, I just continued shoving my dick inside him.

This continued fairly long, until I felt the pleasurable feeling rise to an overwhelming peak. And before I knew it, I felt the creamy liquid shoot from my dick into Buizel. After unloading into Buizel, I pulled out, letting what's left burst out, creating the crystal waters into a milky white color.

We quickly resurface, letting in the biggest breaths of air, nearly fainting because of it. We made our way back to dry land, and we just lay there.

Grabbing each other paws, we slowly doze off...


	26. Candy And Hot Springs

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
F Liepard (Purr) X M Shinx (Spark)

It was October 31th, Halloween. It was a simple day for me, spying on Lucas and his stupid friends. It was made harder though, as October through November was my fucking heat cycle, and it was tough keeping up with them.

And painfully enough, I had to follow them miles from emerald city. And after sneaking up enough, I heard them speak.

"We should really head back." Shine said.

"Everyone, you can go back, I gotta speak with Lucas for a moment..." Spark said.

"Um, for what?" Lucas asked, confused.

With that, his friends other then Lucas and himself left. Staying ducked low, holding back my pained breathing, I heard them speak.

"Dude, so Halloween is just around the corner." Spark said.

"Um, yeah, about that..." Lucas said, sounding apologetic.

"Huh?" Spark seemed confused.

"I know we've spent Halloween together since we were able to walk… But… I kinda have plans with Purple tonight." He said.

"O- oh…? That sucks..." Spark seemed down in an instant.

"Yeah, sorry. Don't worry, I'll bring some candy back." Lucas replied, walking off, leaving Spark alone.

I just watched Spark walk to a tree and sat down, pulling his phone out in silence. I didn't know why, but I felt a bit bad for him.

"Wh- what am I talking about?! I don't feel bad!" I screamed in my head.

Retreating a bit back, I sighed.

"This heat is messing with my thoughts… Fuck this heat… I ha-" I stopped.

"What the hell am I thinking?! Ugh!" I screamed in my head again.

The thoughts of getting him as a mate flooded my head, and it disgusted me. But they wouldn't go away at all, not one thought, until I thought of something through them.

"M- maybe it is my only option… I- it's Spark I'm talking about, it should only last like a few seconds with him… I just can't take this heat any longer." I said.

So cursing myself out, I got up and walked towards Spark, an idea in my head. Pushing through the brush and leaves, I emerged out of the wilderness. Spark of course heard all my noise and quickly cocked his head to look at me, his face quickly turned into fear. Before he was able to do anything, I quickly eased his nerves.

"Don't worry, Spark… I'm not here to fight..." My face showed a bit of pain, as I couldn't help but to hold above my crotch, but made it to look like it was my stomach.

His face then turned into confusion then into concern. He got up and walked to me.

"P- Purr? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Ju- just passing by..." I was honestly short of breath.

He scanned me over and met my eyes.

"Whoa… Are you okay? You look in pain." He said, still keeping somewhat of a distance.

"I'm… Fine. Just a pretty nasty illness that's kicking my ass pretty much… And I'm not lying, I couldn't attack if my life depended on it..." I said, still holding my stomach in pain.

"O- oh, a- are you sure…? You pulled this trick on us so many times." He looked at me, glaring.

Wanting to show him, I slowly walked up to him, and threw a pretty weak punch. I tried keeping myself balance, but failed, and I fell to the ground, letting out a weak embarrassing 'ow'.

"Crap… A- are you okay?" He said, reaching his paw out.

Accepting his help, I grabbed his paw and he lifted me up. Once up, I decided to go with my plan, and I asked.

"Why are you here alone? Aren't you with Lucas and your friends at all times…?"

"Um, yeah… They left about five minutes ago before you appeared…" He seemed sadden.

I already knew what happened, but I want to play along to not make myself suspicious.

"And why didn't you go with them?" I asked again.

"Just thinking… Lucas abandoned me on Halloween to hang out with his girlfriend… So I kinda don't have anyone to have fun with. Halloween is almost my favorite holiday as well, besides Christmas." He said.

This wasn't apart of my plan until I heard what I heard. So trying to stand straight, I spoke.

"Must suck, huh…? Um..." I stopped.

"Huh? What is it?" He seemed confused.

"If you want… I could go do whatever you do on Halloween with you." I said.

"What? R- really? I- is this another trick?" He asked.

"Seriously? I'm trying to be nice for once… Being alone on Halloween must suck pretty bad..." I said.

"U- um… S- sure?" He said in a concern voice.

"Lets go then!" I let out a harsh command like voice by mistake.

Grabbing his paw, I walked with him back to emerald city.

Reaching the gates, I let go of his paw and stared at him.

"Okay…? What do you do for Halloween?" I asked.

"Well, firstly… I go trick or treating!" He cheered.

I blinked twice, thinking I heard differently.

"Trick… Or… Treating…? Aren't you like sixteen?" I said.

"I'm seventeen… And that's the whole spirit of Halloween!" He cheered again.

Not wanting to screw my chance up, I just accepted and agreed. He seemed happy about this and quickly rushed off, telling me to follow him. I let out a groan, as moving already caused me great pain. But I toughed it out and kept up with him. And we soon arrived at some sort of store. Spark said to follow and I did. We walked around, checking some stuff, until he perked up.

"Ah, here we are!" He said.

Looking at what he's talking about, I saw he was looking at costumes.

"Um..." I let out an awkward mumble.

"Did you ever go trick or treating before? You gotta be dressed up to get candy!" He said.

"Yes, I did go… Twice. Um, once..." I rolled my eyes.

"There we go, here, pick one out! These are quite cheap, and I'll cover us this time!" He seemed overjoyed.

I didn't have any other choice then to pick one, I felt so weird doing this, but it had something to do with my plan it seems. And after scanning around, I picked the lease odd one. Showing him it with a face of discomfort, he smiled.

"Looks pretty cool, I got mine already, lets get going." He said, walking to the checkout.

After getting our stuff, we walked out, Spark still dragging me places. But I wanted to stop for a second, so telling Spark to hold on for a minute, I pulled my phone out.

"Don't want the headaches I call a team to come looking for me… Just going to text them..." I thought.

So sending all of them a message, I resumed my journey with Spark, which was really tiring. So it took another hour or so. We headed back to Spark's house, which was very odd, since I never visited any of their houses before. He opened the door, and motioned for me to enter, which is also very odd for me to see. But I did what I was told and walked in. He walked in behind me and closed the door.

So here I was, sitting on a chair in Spark's living room. I was honestly very off at what's going on, but I held in there, I needed someone to satisfy this insanely painful heat feeling. So against my desires, I stood in there.

After waiting, Spark walked out of his bathroom in his costume.

"Um… Cool costume." I said.

"Thanks, it looks quite cool. Come on, your up next." He said.

Letting out a sigh, I got up and went into his bathroom to change. Luckily the heat wasn't burning much at that time, and I was able change fairly quickly. After getting changed, I walked out and saw Spark getting ready. Looking at the time, it was about seven. I waited for Spark to get finish with whatever he was doing, and finally he told me he was ready. Getting up, we walked outside and into the night.

The fresh cold air of October really helped my heat issue, and for most of the night, I didn't have to deal with any pain. All I did was 'trick or treat' with Spark, which for some reason felt nice. Getting free candy, though I don't really eat candy, but whatever.

Anyways, the night went simple enough, going door to door, gathering candy, the stuff you do on Halloween, don't need anymore explaining.

So two hours of doing this, we had a decent load of candy. I was still surprised I even got candy, I am 21 years old, but whatever again, feel like a kid again.

It was around 9:30, when we called it a night. We walked back to his house, and stored our candy. Taking off our costumes, I sat down, looking at him.

"I guess that was kinda fun… Do you do anything else?" I asked.

"Yep! After getting my candy, I go to this amazing hot spring location. It really relaxes your body." He cheered.

I stopped at this, and thought of something. If I could get him there, I could gain his control and relieve me from this pain. So I accepted.

"S- sure, sounds fun..." I said.

"Cool! Lets get going, always go straight away after getting home!" He said.

He then rushed me to someplace I've never seen in emerald city before. We then stopped in front of a fairly big building. It looked quite nice, and Spark smiled, pointing to the door. I just shrugged and walked in. It was pretty much empty, no one here.

"Hmm?" I sounded confused.

"Don't worry, this place is awesome because… It's free! And open 24/7!" He jumped in joy.

"O- oh, cool." I replied.

"Yep! Guess the employees went home for tonight, but whatever! It is ran by customers pretty much. That's why I grabbed us some towels, along with some other random stuff." He said.

"Okay…! Lets begin!" He added, walking through a door.

Walking with him, there were multiple doors leading to different style hot springs. But of course, Spark had this one 'favorite' spring he always went too. So passing about ten different springs, he stopped.

"Here's my favorite hot spring. Lets head in, and you'll know why!" He said, unlocking the door.

Once he opened the door, my eyes slightly sparked. Walking in, he closed the door and walked to the bath.

The style looked pretty cool. It was dim with a nature theme. But as I was looking around, I heard Spark.

"You gonna stand there all night? Go to the changing room!" He pointed towards the women room.

Walking in the changing room, it looked really nice, surprised they kept this running since it's 'free'. But after undressing, feeling a bit weird, I wrapped the towel around my waist. I was shaking a bit, I couldn't believe I was about to do this.

So putting on a straight face, I walked out to see Spark already in the bath.

"This feels nice, come on!" He said.

Looking at the door, I locked it. Spark didn't see this, as he was staring up to the roof. After locking it, I walked to the bath and slowly got in, the heat of the water didn't really help with my already existing heat, but the waters felt nice for the rest of my body. This went on for a few, just relaxing, trying to keep my cool.

Half an hour passed when I made my move. I didn't want to flat out admit it, so I tried to get him using my known 'charm' and all that shit.

"O- okay… I need to confess something..." I said.

"Confess? What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"The only reason I spent the day with you was… Because..." I looked down.

"Um… Where is this going?" He asked, bewildered further.

I sighed deeply and looked at him.

"The reason why I spent the day with you was because… I needed your help, and I wanted you to trust me enough." I said in a soft voice, unleashing my charm.

"Trust? Um, what is this about?" He pushed for an answer.

"The truth is… I'm suffering from… My h-" I stopped.

"Just say it, I trust you after today, it was really fun, just say it." He said.

I was just delaying, and I didn't want to waste any time, so I just went with it. So inhaling deeply, I quickly said it.

"I'm suffering from my heat cycle…! And I needed someone, you look perfect…!" I said in a harsh whisper.

I didn't hear anything for a bit, and I felt a rush of embarrassment hit me. But after a few more seconds of silent, I suddenly felt a paw touch my leg. My eyes shot open, and I saw Spark next to me.

"I knew I smelled a candy scent, and it wasn't because of Halloween." He said.

"Wh- what…?! You really want to go through with it?!" I sounded shocked.

"Even though you are an enemy, you showed me a pretty fun time tonight, when Lucas left me. I'll do it!" He cheered.

My eyes went huge and my face turned bright red after hearing that. I had no idea Spark would just jump to that out of nowhere. I honestly don't know why I'm surprised though. Spark is known to try and get girls left and right, and it seems like I'm his lucky lady.

I was so shocked at how horny Spark was, he seems to try and fuck any women he comes in contact with. And while in my daze, I was strike by Spark, as he quickly planted his face onto mine. I didn't resist though, instead, I returned it and felt an odd feeling from it.

We quickly got into something more then kissing, as Spark wanted to push things along instantly. He quickly broke free, and reached for my towel, my eyes showed discomfort, but he didn't bother with my concerns. And before I could know what was going on, I suddenly felt something brush up against my crotch, sending a lightheaded feel around my body. The suddenly rotation made me instantly moan gently.

I couldn't control my moans, as the motion of Spark's paw rubbing against my crotch ceased the burning pain, replacing it with instant pleasure.

Wanting to feel it without the water, I crawled out, Spark clearly followed without complaining. Once we got out of the water, I didn't have my towel, as well as Spark, and I saw his erection, which made me feel weird again.

But Spark, being his horny self, didn't ask permission. Instead, he just went for it. He quickly spread my legs apart, and stuck his tongue out. I grew a bit worried, but that flew out the window quite quickly when he begun. Using his tongue, he began licking my vaginal area. The warmth and wet feeling of his tongue made me jump in shock, but it disappeared instantly, and was replaced with an insane amount of pleasure.

The feeling felt like nothing before, the burning feeling vanished, and I couldn't keep my composure, letting out quicken moans.

Spark was kinda inexperience with this, but it didn't bother me much, I was to overwhelmed by the pleasure being sent through my body.

I just lay there as he began licking all over, creating mixed feelings.

I could barely contain myself any longer, and with the overwhelming pleasure, I released a load of juice inside his mouth, which caused me to glow red.

Spark ripped his mouth away, and I thought he'd spit out my fluids, but instead, he swallowed it. This shocked me further, but he stared at me with a smile.

"Whoa, it taste like candy!" He cheered.

"I- it does?!" I thought.

I just stared with a shocked face, but he smiled again and continued his fun. But this time, he flipped me over, and I knew what he was planning on doing.

And I was correct. I wanted to help, so I lifted my rear up. And moments later, I felt him mount me, and I closed my eyes, and bared my teeth. Then it happened, I felt an agonizing pain rip through me. The pain was so intense, I nearly screamed my head off, but I contained it.

He then began thrusting quite fast, and every time he thrust, the air pushed out of me in moans. I couldn't speak with my lack of air, so I let him do whatever, at lease it was curing my heat.

Spark still seemed a bit inexperienced at this, but this didn't matter, I was already dazed with pleasure, so he was doing okay.

But as he continued, I felt the pleasure multiply into an odd tingling feeling. And for some reason, as I suspected, Spark was already reaching his limit. And there it was it, I heard him let out a yip, and suddenly, felt a warmth enter my anus. I let out a dazed moan, feeling his creamy cum travel through my body.

Spark, clearly exhausted for some reason, pulled out of me and feel to his knees. Turning my head back, I scoffed.

"Rea- really…? Guess you still got work to do..." I said.

"Sorry..." He said.

"It's fine, I guess… At lease the heat isn't bothering me anymore… You did good I suppose..." I replied.

He gave a weak smile, feeling bad that he didn't pleasure me that much, but I just rubbed his leg.

Spark looked at me, and looked at the time.

"O- oh man… It's midnight almost?! How'd did the time go by so quickly?" He said.

He quickly gathered his stuff and looked at me.

"I- I should get going… Do you want to walk back together…? I know it might be weird for you." He said.

Not having much more to do, I agreed, and we quickly got dressed and rushed to emerald city.

Entering the gate, I heard a familiar voice.

"There you are Spark!"

Turning back, I saw Lucas. He instantly stopped.

"What the hell…? Purr? What are you doing with Spark?" He asked.

Spark looked at me, and I just nodded. Turning to face Lucas again, I spoke.

"He got lost, somehow… So I helped him, this doesn't make us friends though! We're still enemies!" I said.

"Fine with me, lets go Spark." He seemed angry.

He gripped Spark's arm and pulled him. Before he went, Spark spoke.

"U- um, thanks for guiding me home..." He said, waving.

I waved back and turned to walk back to my hideout.

The next morning, I was walking around emerald city, just so I could buy something, and finally not rob it. But I was suddenly encountered by Spark.

"Good I found you, here!" He said, handing me a bag.

"You left your candy at my house, heh. It was pretty fun… M- maybe we could do it again?" He asked.

"We'll see..." I simply replied.

He smiled, turned back, and ran off to where ever he was going.

"He's surely an idiot… But somewhat of a useful one." I thought.

Shaking my head, I continued my day normally...


	27. Repaying A Friend

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
M Litten X M Buizel

Walking out of the airport, I looked amazed at the sight.

"Ah, Yuka! It looks amazing." I heard Buizel.

"Yeah, it's quite nice. Well, shall we get going?" I replied.

"Didn't you say something about someone holding us a house?" Fennekin spoke.

"Oh, right! Lets meet up with my friend who was kind enough to save a house for us." He said, walking off.

We then followed him around this new region, I was honestly amazed at it.

"Hmm, neon city… That should be that giant city down there." Buizel pointed.

Looking forward, I saw giant buildings in the distance.

"It looks pretty awesome. Wonder why it's called neon city." I replied.

"Maybe have it's reasons… Anyways, lets get going, it should be a bit outside of the city." He said.

Looking over, I saw he had his phone out.

"Um, yeah, it should be near the entrance of the city." I said.

After walking around a bit, we finally found our new home. Buizel walked Fennekin and I to it, and met up with his friend. After paperwork and that random stuff, we finally owned our house.

Now to skip all the nonsense of decorating and buying loads of things, a month passed.

It was July, and I was just sitting on the couch, looking a bit down. Just sitting their silently, the silent was broken when Buizel and Fennekin walked in the front door. Turning around, I smiled weakly.

"Oh, you two are back already?" I said.

"Yep. We just got some food at the market." Fennekin spoke.

"Well, I'll be outside if you need anything." Fennekin swiftly grabbed some ice cream and ran outside.

"Guess she'll be doing whatever she does." Buizel sighed.

He looked my way and noticed my sadden expression, which caused him to look with concern.

"Huh? Is something the matter?" He asked.

"N- nothing..." I whispered, turning around.

Just looking at the floor, I felt Buizel sit down.

"Nothing? Doesn't look like nothing, come on, is something bothering you?" He asked again.

"I… I just feel bad..." I said.

"Huh? Are you not feeling well? We have some medicine for that." He replied.

"No, I'm not sick. I just feel bad that I can't repay you for everything you've done..." I replied, looking down further.

Buizel moved closer to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"You don't have to do anything." He simply said.

"Really? You saved my life… How can I ignore that?" I asked.

"You already did your part. I set on a journey to go through eight challenges. Yeah, I went through massive amounts of pain… But it was just to save you, and you repaid me with an unbreakable friendship… Something I didn't have in years." He said.

Smiling a bit, I hugged him back.

"Yeah… If I never met you… I wouldn't be here today… I still remember that day, how shocked you were when I told you my secret. And I tried talking you out of it, saying how there was no hope. Guess there's hope for everything..." I replied.

"See? I've been through hell since my parents deaths, and I couldn't just sit and watch the only thing I cared about die." He said.

Buizel then got up and looked at me.

"Well, want to go outside and explore?" He asked.

Slowly nodding my head, I got up and walked outside with him.

The rest of the day went normally enough, I kinda cheered up but was still feeling a bit down. After enjoying somewhat of a sunny day, we were heading home to settle down for the night. And after finishing some stuff, I fell asleep.

Waking up, I walked out and saw Buizel along with Fennekin doing their own things.

"About time you woke up. It's one in the afternoon." Buizel said.

"O- one? I guess I was really tired then..." I replied.

Walking to the door, I grabbed my gear and opened the door. Buizel asked where I was going, and I said I needed a walk. He just shrugged and told me to be back soon as he's cooking our lunch. Accepting, I walked outside and through the grassy fields. I decided to walk around ruby road, it just soothes me and help me think.

"I wish Buizel would let me make up for all he did…" I thought.

"He even paid for our life in Yuka without my help… I know for a fact it wasn't cheap..." I continued.

I continued thinking these until I sudden froze. Taking a few seconds, I shuddered a bit.

"I probably found a way to repay him..." I thought, beginning to walk again.

"A few weeks back, I heard him speaking about a pretty nasty breakup with a girl… He's probably hurt badly, but hides it."

"Maybe that will be my chance to thank him for saving my life."

Continuing to walk, I kept thinking these thoughts. I wasn't feeling uncomfortable, instead, I felt happy for an odd reason. So nodding my head gently, I decided to go through with my plan. Turning back around, I walked home before Buizel or Fennekin gets worried.

After returning home, I simply ate and went into my room.

Locking my door and laying on my bed, I closed my eyes and daydreamed a bit. But that quickly faded as I heard a knock at my door.

"Litten?" I heard.

I sighed and got up. Unlocking my door, I saw Buizel.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just working on some stuff." I lied.

"Oh, okay. Well… If you need anything, just tell me." He said, walking away.

I exhaled deeply through my nose and closed the door. Crawling back into my bed, I fell asleep.

After sleeping for a few hours, I was woke up and bolted upwards. Looking at the time, it was only seven pm. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. Getting up and walking into the main room, the two were doing their own things. This feeling kept building up until I couldn't take it any longer. So going into my room one last time, I pulled out a hundred dollar bill and walked back out. Walking up to Fennekin, I asked her something.

"Hey, could you take this and grab some stuff I need?" Trying to sound as sweet as possible.

She looked at me confused.

"But we went to the store not long ago. Was there something you wanted?" She asked back.

"No… No food, I just wanted you to pick me up some supplies." I said.

She gave me a concern face at this point.

"Are you not feeling well? You look pretty worn out." She said.

"Yeah, I hadn't been feeling that great lately… That's why I wanted to know if you could pick up some medicine and some other stuff I need." I lied.

"Oh? Well, sure, I'll grab you some stuff. What exactly do you need?" She asked.

Grabbing a piece of paper, I wrote down a pretty long list and gave it to her. She looked over it and looked up.

"Okay, just stay in bed and rest up, I'll be back soon!" She smiled warmly.

I watched her get her stuff and walk out of the door. Buizel walked up beside me and had a confused face.

"Why did you send her to get stuff for you?" He asked.

"Just some stuff I forgot to tell you to get." I said.

"Oh, okay… Hopefully she'll be back soon." He said, walking back to his work.

Walking to the couch, I sat there trying to think of what to do next. After thinking a bit, I came up with something.

"I only have like an hour and a half to do this… Better make it count..." I thought to myself.

I called Buizel over and he came. I guess my slumped position worried him.

"Are you really okay? You've been acting very strange lately." He said, looking on with concern.

Inching backwards, I gently patted the free seat. He seemed confused but complied. After he sat, I was still in my slumped state. He then gently rubbed my head.

"Hello? Can you please tell me whats wrong? You're really worrying me." He said.

Shivering a bit, I overcame my fear and spoke.

"I want to tell you something… Please… Don't let this ruin our friendship..." I shut my eyes.

"Huh? No way, nothing you'll say or do will ever break our friendship." He said, continuing to rub my head.

Inhaling deeply, I spoke in a shaky tone.

"I- I… Wa- want to show you m- my thanks f- for saving me..." I clenched my eyelids tighter.

"And this thanks is?" He said in a soft tone.

I was too far already, so I just said it.

"S- S- Sex..." I tried not to choke saying it.

His paw then stopped, just resting it on my head. I felt tears of embarrassment welled in my eyes, some running down my face. After a few seconds of pure silence, I heard him speak.

"I accept..." Is what he said.

My eyes shot open, releasing my held back tears. I looked up to meet his stare, he had a warm smile.

"Wh- what?" I asked, thinking I heard him wrong.

"I accept." He repeated himself.

I didn't know what to feel, I had hundreds of emotions running through me. Happiness, embarrassment, relief, all these made me feel a little lightheaded at first, I didn't know if he was lying or not, but this was quickly confirmed to be true when he spoke.

"Guess we always had a deep connection the moment we met… You've been helping me this far, and now…" He sighed.

"I already told you this thousands of times… Let me just shut up and keep it short… I accept..." He continued.

My head was filled with thoughts, but I heard him clear, and I smiled.

"A- are… You sure…?" I asked.

He just nodded his head, still keeping his friendly smile he always gives me.

"You're move I suppose." He said before laying on his back.

I stood there, heart beat pounding in my ears. I didn't know what to think, Buizel willingly allowing me to do whatever I please with him.

"Well?" Buizel spoke, staring me dead in the eyes.

I took a second until I nod my head and begun. Honestly, I didn't know where to start. With this lack of knowledge, I decided to do the most common step. Using both paws, I pulled my shirt off. By the time I pulled my shirt off, Buizel already undressed from the waist down, only his underwear covered himself. My heart rate increased seeing this and I began to sweat. Buizel noticed and smiled.

"Don't worry… You don't have to do this if you don't want too..."

"N- no, I st- started it..." I spluttered out.

With shaky paws, I gripped his underwear, then slowly slid them off. My eyes widen a bit seeing my friend's slightly erected member. Still wanting to go slow, I reached my paw out and wrapped it around his erection. I felt Buizel's muscles tense up a bit from it. I then began stroking up and down slowly. This caused Buizel to tense up more.

I began jerking his meat harder, until he was fully erected. Once fully erected, I let go and stared at him. We didn't say anything, so with no comment, I just continued.

The next part seemed a bit to fast, but I didn't know what else to do. So I opened my mouth and placed his member inside it. The warmth of my mouth suddenly consuming his meat made him inhale sharply. And after warming it up, I began blowing him gently, this went on for a bit, speeding up every so often. After getting done with the session, I detached from Buizel.

My mind was set on making Buizel feel good with pleasure, so the next part was a bit fast, but I did it. Once I removed my mouth, I looked at him, and did an 180. Lowering my upper body, I had my backside high in the air.

"En- enjoy..." I hesitatingly said.

Not being able to see, I felt Buizel get up. Moments later, I felt his paws grip both sides of my hips.

"Are you sure? This will hurt, and I don't want you in pain..." He said.

"Y- yes..." I replied, shutting my eyes.

With my eyes shut, I suddenly felt the cold, saliva covered tip of dick press up against my ass. Not opening my eyes one bit, I spoke.

"D- do it."

That was when I felt an intense pain strike my rear, making a shocked scream escape my mouth. But it didn't faze Buizel at the moment, as he continue to push his decent size dick inside me. After he managed to push ninety percent in, he spoke.

"I can stop if this hurts."

"N- no, I- I'm fine, pl- please continue..." I said through a broken high pitch voice, tears running down my face from the pain.

He agreed and slowly pulled out of me, then back in, beginning to thrust gently. Each thrust of his massive size caused all air to escape my lungs, but I held in there. My entire rear was numb from the pain, which eased it slightly, but this was only the beginning.

He continued thrusting gently to not hurt me, and after a few minutes of this, I suddenly felt the pain cease to nothing and replaced by a weird relaxed feeling. With this feeling, I couldn't help but moan quietly as this feeling continued to grow.

Buizel kept thrusting more and more until I heard him speak.

"How's this?"

Not turning to face him, I replied.

"Harder, please..."

He let out a chuckle and complied. He sped up, pushing his dick deeper inside me. The sudden change in speed made me feel weird inside, like the feeling of falling, a stomach turning feeling. Letting him do his work, I sudden felt him grip my cock. My body twitched when I felt it wrap around it and began jerking it lightly, still maintaining his thrusting speed. With him both thrusting and jerking, the feeling shot up quickly, causing me to feel pleasure throughout my body.

Purring in pleasure, he sped up even more with his thrust, drilling into me at that point. I didn't feel any pain, probably because I was still numb, but the pleasure overridden the pain anyway.

After a few moments of jerking me off, I felt a growing pressure coming, and I was pretty sure it was me about to climax.

The feeling continued to grow until it was at the peak, I tried holding back, but it wasn't helping, but somehow I held my juices back, that was short lived though. While holding back, I heard Buizel grunt with a slight moan, then felt a warm liquid enter my anus. The feeling caught me off guard, and I accidentally loosen my muscles. Doing so released my own cream all over the gray couch.

Releasing caused me to lose all strength in my legs, and I fell flat, covering myself in my own sweet cum.

Buizel then removed him from my ass, and looked at me. We met eyes and both smiled. He helped me up to clean my body, and we took about twenty minutes scrubbing the couch to remove any trace of my sticky juice. Looking at each other once again, we hugged.

"Guess we're even now, huh…?" I said.

"Yep..." Buizel simply replied.

Still hugging, we suddenly heard the door open. Ripping off of each other, we looked to see Fennekin arriving with the random things I requested. She sat everything down and looked at us.

"Oh, hey, I'm home. Was kinda a nightmare at the mall… Are you feeling any better?" She asked.

"Um, kinda… Thanks for going." I said.

She nodded and went to the kitchen. We looked with smiles and I walked to my room. Closing my door, I lay on my bed, completely worn out with what occurred. Before I knew it, I was out cold...


	28. A Perfect Mate

Requested By: Unknown  
F Poochyena (Lilith) X M Mudkip (Samuel)

Being the daughter of the chief of a village isn't as easy as it sounds. You probably think it'd be amazing, not having to do a lot of things normal villagers do. But, it isn't at all.

So, lets begin with an introduction. I am a Poochyena named Lilith, female, and just turned 18. Now, our family owned this decent sized village for hundreds of years, as my father told me, and we had a rule since forever. Once any female in the family reaches the age 18, we're suppose to choose our future mate. And by future, I mean become soulmates right on the spot. This felt like a punishment to me, as my parents keeps hooking me up with randoms from the village, and sometimes even other local villages. It was torture. My father, who is an Absol keeps saying these ridiculously things to me, trying to force me to pick, while my mother, a Mightyena, just goes with whatever my father says. I honestly hated it. I showed how much I disliked this by completely rejecting everyone they pick for me. They weren't my types, nor I really didn't knew any of them.

Okay, now your caught up, lets get into the event.

It was another day in the region of Gaco, and I was trying to gather berries. I just needed some time to be alone after being hammered by my parents. Now, I failed to mention this, but I already had someone in mind. Someone who I want to be my mate. It was a childhood friend, Samuel, who was a Mudkip. Sadly, we live in different villages for two years now, he didn't really move far. Just two or three villages down the way, and I used to visit him fairly often. I stopped going since this whole pairing thing started. I wanted Samuel to become my mate, because he treated me normal, while everyone else didn't. He always made me smile and laugh when I was sad. He was perfect for me.

He and I were pretty close, I know that. And I kinda wanted to meet him again, I had something in mind for us to do.

Now, skipping to the evening, I walked back to the village, basket full of berries. Entering my house, I quickly placed the basket down and rushed to my room, but unfortunately, I was caught by my father. Turning around, he towered over me.

"Make sure to be ready for tomorrow. We have another group of males for you. Again…" He said.

"But no one interests me here… Why can't I freely pick without you holding my paw? I'm old enough." I replied.

"This is how our family does things, been that way for hundreds of years. Stop being stubborn and choose already." He glared.

I just nodded, even though I did not intend to pick, I had something planned. My father scoffed and walked off.

I quickly entered my room and locked the door.

"It's only like six… I have time before nightfall." I thought.

Sighing, I decided to go through with my plan. Unlocking my door, I said I'll be outside. Walking outdoors, I knew where I was heading. So I quickly rushed off in that direction.

It took about an hour, but I finally managed to reach the flask village. I began walking around, looking at everything. I walked through half of the village before I saw him. Smiling, I ran up on him and spoke.

"Hey!"

My friend, Samuel turned around to see me, he smiled back and waved. I pretty much threw myself into him.

"Been a while, thought you forgotten about me." He said.

"No, never. It's just been rough these past weeks." I replied.

"Really? Why?" He asked.

"My parents are trying to find me a mate, and I can barely leave the village… It's absolute torture..." I said back.

"Does sound pretty painful." He nodded.

"Yeah, that's why I came to you, since you make me feel better. I do have something to ask." I said.

"And that is?" He asked.

"Would you like to meet up at glacier beach at nine? I really need someone to talk with to get all this stress off me." I replied.

"Sure! No questions asked. Just like old times, eh?" He instantly accepted.

"Thanks, it means a lot. Remember, glacier beach at nine. I'll be waiting." I smiled, departing from the hug.

I then walked back to my village and got ready. I arrived at the beach at 8:49, and I just sat on the sand, awaiting my friend.

It took only five minutes when I heard his voice, looking over, I smiled and waved. He did the same and sat down next to me. We began talking about random things, mostly aimed towards my problems. And like always, he was very understanding and made me feel better. After a while, we just stared out at the ocean, the full moon making the water glitter brightly. We kept an ongoing small talk until I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Samuel..." I said.

"Yeah? Something wrong?" He said.

"Can you be mine?" I asked.

But before I could let him respond, I embraced him in a tight hug. Two seconds of this, he pulled me back slightly. Our eyes connected to one another. And before I knew it, he pulled me in for a kiss, hugging me tightly.

I didn't bother breaking free, I wanted this. I then returned the kiss, pushing him back onto his back. I was laying on top of him, as we slowly made out. This feeling felt like pure love, a feeling I had no intention of in the village.

This went on for a few more moments, and after we finished, we just stared with a loving expression.

"Want me to become your official mate? Or are we going to lay here all night?" He smiled.

"Official mate please." I replied.

"Then lets do it…" He said.

He then pushed me up, and landed on me. Looking at me, I smiled.

"Ready…?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I said.

He then carefully got off me and gripped my shorts along with my underwear. He slid them off and stopped, his eyes widened. Without him saying anything, he nearly ripped his clothes from his body. Looking at him, I was shocked to see his erection already at it's max length. He then got into position, and looked at me.

"I'll try not to hurt you." He said.

"I know." I nod my head.

After that, he lined up. The air grew silence for just a few seconds when he made his move. Samuel then did it. I remember the blazing stinging pain when he did it, making me let out a sharp howling scream. He seemed concern, but I replied with a pained smile that I was okay, and to continue. He did what I said and continued to push deeper, causing me to whine in a quivering tone. His length was nearly to much for me to handle, but somehow, I managed.

His length slowly pushing into me went on for half a minute until he finally fit all of it in. Looking at him, a tear running down my face, I smiled.

"G- go on." I said, still in a quivering voice.

He accepted, and still in a slow pace, pulled out of me. I let out a shaky moan with this. He then pushed back in. With this, he began pushing in and pulling out, speeding up gently. This feeling felt horrible, but as he kept thrusting gently, the feeling began fading away. The painful feeling faded and was replaced with a strange pleasured feel.

With this feeling, I let out a low vibrating moan as he picked his thrust speed up.

After a few minutes, I suddenly felt a very small feeling deep down, I didn't know what it was at first, as it was too small, but as he kept thrusting, it grew stronger and stronger.

"P- please… Fa- faster..." I moaned.

"Hmh." He scoffed.

He picked up his speed, digging his dick deeper into me. I felt more of this feeling grow even stronger, feeling it build up inside me.

I closed my eyes, still letting out a small moan.

"I… I feel… Weird..." I said.

"Me too..." Samuel said.

He sped up even quicker, causing me to feel light, like I was floating. It was probably from the pleasurable feeling that's now pretty powerful. This feeling was so strong, I didn't know what it was at the moment until it was too late.

So after he sped up for the last time, I felt something spark in me and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I remember shutting my eyes tightly while letting out a pleasured scream. Next thing that happened, a clear liquid shot out all over my friend. I knew this was an orgasm, and I felt amazing afterwards. When I finished, I then felt other warm liquid shooting directing in me. This only powered my orgasm even more, causing me to add to my current one.

After both of us finished, he pulled out of me and laid beside me. I was tired from what occurred, and the last thing I knew before falling asleep, was gently kissing my new mate.

Many hours later, I awoke to feel the warm sunlight on my fur. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw Samuel sitting just staring out at the ocean.

"Hey..." I remember saying.

"Hey as well." He turned to face me.

"What time is it…?" I asked.

"It's currently… 9:25 in the morning." He replied.

Getting up, I sat next to him, noticing my clothes were already on.

"Want to take a walk?" I asked.

He accepted, and off we went. I headed back to my village, and once I opened my house door, my parents stood there, looking kinda scary. They unleashed hell on me, wondering where I was. But I quickly shot them down on their questions and did my own. I told them I was out finding a mate I wanted to be with. They were clearly shocked, but they were even more shocked when I told Samuel to come in. Not wanting to deal with their crap, I just said we were together and I wanted him as my mate.

Clearly they were shocked and confused but didn't complain much, in fact, they were quite happy, telling me how I finally picked a mate, but was a little disappointed that it was a male from a different village. Non the less, they accepted.

Walking out after half an hour of that, we looked at each other.

"Want to take one last walk?" I asked.

"Hmm hmm." He nodded.

After that, we moved to live alone. Now living in a nice little cave, not as good as a house, but it doesn't matter if I have my best friend along side me...


	29. Healing Thanks

Requested By: PokeLover  
M Human (Kane) X M Midnight Lycanroc (Lobo)

The events that took place was completely confusing to me, but it somehow happened. First off, I'm Kane, a 19 year old male. I work for a Pokemon rescue squad. Just find injured or sick Pokemon, heal them, and send them on their way. A pretty basic job honestly. Now, I still work there even after the event that took place, just because I enjoy the job. So, let me tell you what happened.

It was November 12th, it was pretty cold out the day I found him. I was just outside in the woods doing my search for Pokemon in need of help. That's when I heard it. A low whining sound. Rising my head from the map, I looked around.

"Hello?" I called out.

The whining then stopped, just to start up again seconds later. Placing the map in my bag, I began tracking the noise. After tracking it for a minute, I finally found the source. I stood in front of a midnight evolved Lycanroc, blood covering his leg. The Lycanroc looked at me and tired to defend himself, slashing towards me.

"Calm down, I'm here to help. I'm apart of the rescue team." I slowly stepped towards him.

He slowly stopped slashing towards me, and this made me reach him safely.

Crouching next to him, I examined his leg. There was a massive bite wound along with some claw marks.

"Damn… Whatever got you, got you good." I said.

After taking a look, I took off my bag and placed it onto the ground, beginning to search it. After pulling out the needed medical supplies, I scattered it to the left of me and looked at him.

"Okay, this might hurt a bit. Don't worry, it won't last long." I told him.

He growled a bit, but accepted it. Taking my stuff, I began cleaning his wound. It was quite disturbing, but I finally cleaned all the blood away. I then cleaned it using some disinfectant, wrapped it, and finished up. Getting up, I looked at the Lycanroc.

"There, all better, for now." I nod.

Reaching my hand out, he gripped it and I helped him up.

"Try not to get into fights while this heals, okay?" I said.

He let out a low growl. After this, I told him I'll be going now, and I walked off. Turning around, he just stood there. I waved and walked through the bushy wilderness.

About two weeks passed after that event, and I nearly forgot about it since I helped hundreds of other Pokemon within that time. And just like before, I was in the same forest searching for more Pokemon in need of help. While searching though, I suddenly heard a growl behind me. Looking behind me, I saw the Lycanroc, the same one too, it still had my bandages around it's leg.

"Oh, it's you again. How is your leg doing?" I asked.

He nodded with another light growl.

"That's good. Well… Happy to see you up and about." I replied.

"Anyway, I should be going. Glad your feeling better." I continued.

I then turned back and walked off. As I was walking, I felt a bit weird, a feeling of being watched. Stopping in my tracks, I swiftly turned around and was surprised to see the Lycanroc right behind me.

"Um… Did you need something else?" I asked.

He walked closer, with a clearer view, I saw he was holding something. Confused, I waited for him. After walking about three feet in front of me, he held it out. It was a small box looking thing.

"This for me?" I asked.

He just nodded, and reached it out towards me.

"Oh, thanks?" I seemed confused, thinking this is a thank you for helping him.

So taking it, I unlatched the lock and opened it. Looking in, I was introduced to what looked like a krako ore. The krako ore, to people who don't know is a pretty rare ore found deep within the earths core. Another thing was, it's only found in the region Yuka, not Halso. Making me wonder how he obtained it. But wanting to be nice, since this is a pretty rare find, I thanked him.

"This is pretty interesting, thanks." I said, putting it in my bag for safe keeping.

"Well, thanks for the gift, I hope you get better and we'll see each other again." I said, once again walking away.

I didn't take five steps when I suddenly felt the Lycanroc grab my hand. I was confused, wondering what else he wanted, but nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. Turning around, the Lycanroc pressed his muzzle against my face. My eyes shot open, and I quickly jumped back.

"Whoa, sorry, I don't roll that way." I sounded shocked, which I was.

He didn't back off once I said that, instead, he moved closer again, causing me to step back a bit. But with each step back, he step forward. I wasn't really paying attention to the surrounding around me, and I ended up cornering myself. The Lycanroc didn't stop, he continued until he was nearly pressing against me.

Once he pressed against me, his sharp claws gently stroked my body. I couldn't really do anything. But after a few moments of stroking my body, his claws made their way to my shorts. With a sudden movement, the Lycanroc slashed my shorts right in half, causing them to fall off my body. I jumped at this, quickly covering myself up.

"Come on! So not cool!" I yelled.

Once he ripped my shorts in half, he turned around and bent over, revealing himself to me. I couldn't believe this was happening to me, I was completely in shock. Sighing, I spoke.

"You're not going to let me leave, correct?"

The Lycanroc nodded, still bent over.

I had no idea what to do, so I did the only thing possible right now, and that was comply.

"Can I leave if I accept?" I asked.

He once again nodded his head.

"This is so wrong..." I remember thinking.

So inhaling deeply, I pulled off my underwear. I didn't feel comfortable with this, but I couldn't escape. Lycanroc looked at me with a devilish smirk, beginning to shake his rear at me. Walking up to him, I got ready.

"Just do it and leave… Sounds quick enough. Then again… I didn't expect to lose my virginity to a Pokemon..." I thought.

Letting in another breath, I just went for it. With a sudden thrust forward, I jabbed the Lycanroc, which he then let out a somewhat howl of pleasure I think. Not thinking much, I continued to penetrate the Pokemon, each thrust making him pant hard.

This continued with me fucking this Lycanroc for a few minutes, me trying not to think much about it, but I guess the slight feeling of pleasure started getting to me. From that point, each thrust caused me to feel a fuzzy feeling, and this made it hard for me to image the Lycanroc as another human.

I didn't bother anymore after a few seconds, I just accepted what I was doing and went full force. I begun ramming myself into him, which made him use his sharp claws to dig into the dirt, making it so he can't be moved. This aided me with my thrusting, allowing me to go fully in.

This went on with me ramming into him for a few more seconds, until the Lycanroc stopped me.

"What? Had enough?" I asked.

He just shook his head. He stood up and turned around to face me. I didn't have enough time to react, and before I knew what he was doing, I was tackled to the ground. He stared with those glowing red eyes, and after a short stare down, he moved swiftly.

Moving in position, he slammed his body down on me, feeling a shocking pain shoot up my body. The pain was traced to him beginning to ride me. His body pinned me to the ground, making it impossible to move. All I was able to do is watch him unleash his beast side on me.

The pain, shock and pleasure rushing through me due to him riding me was overwhelming, but I didn't show it.

Lycanroc kept his eyes on me at all times, continuing to slam himself down on me. I didn't want to admit it to him, since he seemed to understand me, but I was feeling the pleasure multiply into short bursts throughout my body, telling me I was reaching my limits.

He wouldn't let up though and just continued to ride me.

It didn't take long until I felt unbearable pleasure, and with a slight inhale, I came inside the Lycanroc. He let out a pleasured howl, feeling my cum enter him.

After the climax ended, I looked at him.

"Are you satisfied?" I asked.

He nodded his head and lifted off me, letting the white liquid escape his ass and onto me.

Letting in a breath of relaxation, I felt the Lycanroc poke me. Looking at him, I saw him holding a Pokeball.

"You want to come with me?" I asked.

He nod his head and gave me the ball.

"Um, okay…" I replied, touching him with it.

After he was captured, I let him out and he gave me a devilish smile.

"Well, I guess I should give you a name." I said, thinking.

"Oh, how about Lobo?" I said.

The Lycanroc seemed to like that and nodded.

"Okay then, um… We should get going I suppose… Have to find another pair of shorts since you shredded mine..." I sighed.

After that, I got up and dressed again with what I had. We then walked back to my place, trying to avoid human contact, since I was only in my underwear...


	30. Shinx's Story 4: Advance Role Play

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
M Shinx X M Riolu

It was a sunny day out, and Riolu and I were at emerald park just enjoying the nice weather. I was up against Riolu, eyes close, his paw gently stroke my head. It was the perfect setting, it was so calm and I loved it. I must've fell asleep because I felt Riolu shake me gently.

"Fell asleep on me. I just wanted to see if you want to head to get something to eat, I'm starving." He said.

"Huh…? O- oh, that sounds pretty nice." I replied, getting up groggily.

We then walked to a local cafe. We ordered, talk, and ate. After eating, Riolu suggested we go to my hideout, I of course accepted, then off we went.

An hour passed and we finally reached my hideout. I was surprised to not see Eevee, not like I care, she's just been on my ass since the breakup. It was nice getting some room.

So just wanting to relax, I lay next to the river, staring up at the blue sky. Riolu joined me and we simply enjoyed the sun. A minute passed, and I was on my side when suddenly Riolu hugged me from behind. I smiled and placed my paw on his.

We lay like that for a few minutes until Riolu moved his paw down to my crotch. He started rubbing gently, sending a relaxing feel through my body. I didn't want to get into that at the moment though, since I had something planned later. So gripping his paw, I removed it.

"Not now… I have something special for us later." I smiled.

"Oh, okay." He agreed, looking interested.

Twisting my body around, we locked mouths and gently made out. The warm kiss lasted a good minute. When we broke from it, we just lay there, quickly falling asleep.

About an hour or two later, I woke up. Looking through a blurry sleepy vision, I had my arms wrapped around Riolu. Riolu was curled up, arms around me as well. I felt happy and pressed up even closer to him, pressing our heads together. His fur felt so warm and it made me feel light deep down. Closing my eyes, I was about to fall back to sleep, when I suddenly felt Riolu's paw stroke my head. Opening my eyes, I saw Riolu staring at me, he smiled and spoke.

"Guess I fell asleep… You fell asleep before me. Slept well?" He asked.

"Hmm hmm. You're cute when your sleeping." I chuckled.

"Wh- what?!" He looked away, seeing his face filled with embarrassment. He doesn't like being called cute.

"You look even more cute when your embarrass." I laughed.

"Sh- shut up… Anyways, do you want to do something in the city?" He asked.

"Sure, I still have a surprise, but you'll have to wait. So it'd be a good time killer, lets go." I replied.

We got up and walked back to emerald city. Once at the city, we did some random stuff we did everyday. The day went normally for a good few hours, and when we were planning on going back to my hideout for some alone time, we were suddenly stopped by our friends Houndour and Zorua. I was tired from all the stuff we've been doing, but I stood to listen to them.

"Hey, been a bit since we saw you two. Just up and vanish at random times it seems." Zorua said.

"We've been exploring around a lot lately. That probably explains why..." Riolu spoke.

"Seems like it. Mind if we tag along someday? Getting a bit boring going alone." Houndour said.

"Um… Sure. Sounds fun, could always use another explorer." Riolu replied.

We talked a bit longer, until they said they got to be going. We waved at them, and once they were out of sight, I looked a Riolu.

"It's okay. Lets get going to your hideout." He smiled.

"O- okay." I replied, a bit concerned.

The reason why I was concern was due to their voices. Houndour and Zorua used a different tone of voice during that conversation, and it put me off a bit. But it was probably nothing, ever since Riolu and I got together, I've been paranoid, so I don't think it was anything. And without further questioning, we walked to my hideout once again.

It was getting quite dark out when we arrived once again, but we didn't need to worry since we had no school tomorrow. Our parents didn't really question why we're out late on days off anyways. So, once we arrived, I dove onto the grass, feeling amazing just laying there.

Riolu wasn't far behind and lied right next to me.

"Well? What is this secret surprise?" He asked.

"We're gonna have to put it off for tomorrow. I need to go collect it!" I replied.

"A surprise you need to get? How exciting." He smiled.

"Yep… Well, I'm tired to do anything for tonight anyways… Might fall asleep just laying here." I said back.

"Yeah, me too. We should get some sleep for this surprise tomorrow." He rubbed my head.

I just nodded and inched up against Riolu, quickly falling asleep from the warm aura his body gave off.

The next morning, I awoke to see myself covered in a cozy blanket, still where I fell asleep last night. Getting up, I stretched and looked around, and what I saw made me instantly erect. I looked on to see Riolu, completely naked, taking a bath in the flowing river. Guess my mindless awing took too long, as he turned and gave me a sexy stare.

"You're up early. I'm just cleaning off… And the river's water is pretty nice." He said.

"The river is pretty warm this time of year… Mind if I join?" I smiled at him.

"Not at all." He replied.

I got up from my sitting position and removed my clothes. Setting them next to Riolu's, I hopped in. The river was high that time of year as well, making the water go half way up our legs. After getting in, we just did our thing in the river. But that quickly changed. I was messing around with my back turned, when Riolu came from behind me and wrapped his arms around my body, feeling his harden dick press up to my back.

"Oh? Already?" I asked, chuckling a bit.

Smiling to myself, I used the water to escape his grasp. I quickly sunk underwater, and using the water to twist myself to face him, I then emerge and tackled Riolu. We went underwater, fighting for dominates, but it turned out I won after locking his arms in place.

Pulling him out of the water and onto the grass, I gave him a lustful stare.

"That was fun..." He said.

"Yeah… Wanna do something else?" I asked.

"Sure thing." He said, as I let go of his arms.

He got up and we moved to a more landfill location. After plotting down on the grass, still naked, I saw Riolu make the first move.

"In the meantime when I'm waiting for your surprise, how bout you show me a good time?" He said, pressing against a tree and shaking his ass at me.

"I'll be glad too." I nodded, getting up from my spot.

Getting up behind him, I mounted him gently and got ready.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Always..." He replied.

Nodding, I gently pushed in Riolu, making him produce an already pleasured moan. I didn't waste much time and started thrusting at a normal speed, which quickly turned into near ramming.

As I was thrusting, I thought of something and instantly stopped. Pulling out of Riolu, I backed off a bit.

"Huh…? What's wrong…?" Riolu asked.

"We should save our energy and creamy goodness. Because… I remembered the thing I needed to get is at nine." I said.

"O- oh… I'm excited to see what it is!" He smiled.

"Hmm hmm, mind staying here when I fetch it?" I asked.

"Not a problem for me, I'll just warm up for what you have in stock." He accepted.

"Alright, wait here then! I'll be back in about ten or so minutes!" I replied, getting dressed.

I proceeded to rush to the location. After fifteenth minutes, I arrived at my destination, and luckily, my special supplies were there, along with my supplier, Espeon.

"Hey, so your here. Is that the stuff?" I asked.

"Yep. All crafted by me, so they have some… Improvements..." She replied.

"Sweet, thanks!" I replied.

"No problem. Umbreon couldn't handle my custom inventions, so maybe Eevee can." She said.

Just to be clear, I did lie about using this stuff on Eevee.

"Yeah, we're taking things to a new level. Thanks again." I said, grabbing the box.

She smirked and nodded before leaving. Out of view, I quickly rushed back to Riolu, ready for him to become my 'pet' this time. It took another ten minutes to arrive back, and I saw Riolu, still naked, passed out on the grass.

"Warm up when I'm gone, hmm?" I thought.

This gave me an idea, and I grabbed some rope from the box. I then proceeded to tie Riolu up, somehow not waking him up. After tying his arms and legs together, I dragged him to a tree. Putting him up against it, I decided to wake up him. I could've used water, but I wanted him to wake up with a surprise. And so I gripped his slightly soft dick and stroked it till it was fully erected again. Once erect, I proceeded to plant it inside my mouth, and began my action. This didn't faze Riolu's sleep at all, so I tried something new. Using my paw, still maintaining my sucking, I used my thumb and rammed it up his anus. This was enough to nearly send him flying, as he shot up in surprise. Departing from his cock, a string of saliva connected to his cock to my mouth, I smirked.

"I was gone for twenty minutes, and you fell asleep." I said.

"Didn't even noticed… Is the surprise starting now?" He asked, still waking up.

"Yep." I replied with a smirk.

I then gripped his erection and stared him in the eyes.

"I was your pet last time. Now it's your turn to be a pet." I kept smirking.

"Oh? Then how can I serve you master?" He said in an arousing voice.

"Heh, I have some stuff in mind." I said, letting go of his dick.

I opened the box that was beside me, and I started looking for the right equipment. Pulling out a 'custom' made vibrator, I looked at him. Grabbing his rope, I dragged him in the middle of the grassy field. He stood up on his knees, and I looked at him.

"Turn around." I spoke.

He did what he was told, and using my foot, I pushed him on all fours. Undressing to nothing afterwards, I proceeded. Using the vibrator, I penetrated Riolu's ass, hearing him take a sharp inhale as I did so. I shoved nearly every bit of Espeon's custom toy in Riolu, and after fitting it in, I turned it on. After this, I pushed him onto his back.

Crawling on him, I looked dead into his eyes.

"Want to be a good boy and receive a treat?" I asked.

He nod his head, feeling the affects of the vibrator.

I began lowering myself on him, feeling the wonderful feeling of his cock entering my anus. Riding him gently, I wanted the feeling to last. The pleasure was slowly growing overtime, but this was quickly risen as I felt Riolu grip my dick and began jerking slowly, sending mixed feelings between my two areas.

The slow riding I was going at increased, making me rise and fall gently, Riolu still jerking me off. I guess my pet wanted more pleasure, so reaching my paw down to his anus, I turned the vibrator at normal, and he instantly enjoyed it, feeling his grip tighten around my cock and his teeth showed. With his grip tighten while still stroking, I felt that feeling grow stronger. Multiplying it with me riding him, the feeling was heavenly. Looking down at Riolu, he stared at me, one eye closed. He continued to jerk me off forcefully, but he was staring at something else, which was a cue to pleasure him to the max.

"You asked for it." I smirked.

I reached and turned the vibrator on max, along with riding him with all my strength. Riolu was clearly not suspecting this, and once I did this, he let out a sharp pleasured breath of air, barely able to catch a breath. This also affected me quite well, but I held myself. Riolu, wasn't so lucky though. As the duo caused him to lose control quickly. And moments later, I felt his warm cream enter my anus at a pleasured force.

Reaching to the vibrator, I ripped it straight out without warning, causing him to loosen his tensed muscles. Losing the tension, he released even a larger amount of his cum into me. His climax lasted a good minute due to this, and it felt amazing, feeling him fill my stomach full of his juice.

After he stopped, I pulled myself from him, surprised to see him shoot another stream of white liquid onto his crotch. Through all of this, I didn't lose my composure, which was surprising to me, but it gave me an idea.

"You've been a really good boy so far… Ready for your treat?" I said, sitting in his direction, giving him a clear view of my dick.

He was dazed from his massive orgasm, but he still complied, crawling over to me. Once in front, he didn't waste a second, and instantly inserted my dick in his mouth. It took him a minute to snap out of the daze, and when he did snap out of it, he began sucking me off hard. I half purred and half moaned in pleasure, already feeling my body get weak.

The thing that tipped me off was him doing what I did when he was asleep. And that was suddenly feeling his thumb jab me in my anus. With the pleasure I was already feeling from him filling me up, this was the final point for me.

As he shoved his thumb up my ass, I couldn't hold it anymore, and without a single scream, I shot my juice down his throat at a slightly painful force.

Riolu gulp down every last drop, not letting any escape his mouth, which I liked to see. And after pumping Riolu's mouth full of my juice, I departed and fell onto my back. Riolu, moments later dragged himself up to me and wrapped his arms around my body.

"I'm such a mess… But I'm too tired to clean myself off..." I replied, feeling Riolu's cum leak out of my ass and onto the grass.

"Yeah… I just want to sleep..." He replied with a yawn.

"Same..." I said back.

I lay there, when I noticed Riolu was fast asleep. I didn't mind, as I was extremely tired as well, and I didn't want to get up and get dressed, so instead, I just fell asleep, holding Riolu's paw in a firm grip...


	31. Christmas Surprise

Requested By: Qualske98  
M Sableye (Cam) X M Sableye (Roz)

It was Christmas time in Yuka, and like always, it was dumping snow outside, and when it isn't a blizzard outdoors, it looked quite pretty. This is what probably caused this encounter. So for some backstory, I'm a Sableye named Cam. I live in my own place, but mostly stay outside since I'm a huge explorer. That's enough about me, the next one I want to introduce is also a Sableye named Roz. Roz is my roommate, and he mostly stays indoors.

So, this occurred close to Christmas, but let me go back about a week before anything happened. A week before Christmas eve, I noticed something off with Roz. He was avoiding me more and more as Christmas inched closer, and it was kinda odd.

When I got home, I saw Roz doing something, but as I got closer he quickly hid it from sight.

"You're home already?" He asked with a break in his voice.

"Um… Yeah…? I was just out exploring, like everyday..." I replied.

"Oh… Well, I- I don't want to bother you… I'll be in my room." He said, rushing into his room.

"Okay then… Strange." I was a bit confused.

Sitting on the couch, I wondered what his problem was. He's been acting weird lately. Not understanding much, I simply shrugged it off and did my own thing.

This went on for the week's coming, and it clearly made me wonder. So, now skip back to near Christmas again.

I came home like I did everyday to not see Roz in sight. I didn't think much of it, since he started getting outside more. I just started doing my daily thing that I do when I get back. The snow began falling quite harshly, so that was why I had to come home. But after getting comfortable, I stared at the crazed blizzard that started up.

"This kinda sucks..." I sighed.

Continuing to do nothing, I sighed once again and got up from my position. Deciding to go to my room, I walked down the hallway. But something caught my attention. Talking. The talking was traced quickly to Roz's room.

"So he was home and didn't get caught up in this blizzard..." I thought.

Walking to his door, I wanted to see if he wanted to do something, but my hand stopped inches from the doorknob. Pressing my head against the door, I toned in on his talking.

"Why can't I tell him…? Christmas is almost here… And I just can't tell him..."

"What is he talking about?" I thought, confused.

I continued listening until I froze from what he said.

"I just want him as my mate this Christmas..."

Stepping back from the door, I knew he was talking about me. Not really sure, but it made me feel happy he cared so much about me. That's probably why he was avoiding me for the past week or so. I walked to my room slowly and closed the door behind me. Sitting on my bed, I began thinking. Some thinking happened when I stopped.

"Why don't I make his wish come true?" I thought.

Smiling, I decided to give him what he desired. Now this is when my plan began. I wanted it to be special and quite sweet just for him, so I thought hard and finally came up with the perfect style for him.

Now, skip once again to Christmas eve. It was somewhat a normal day, not much happening. But the night will be when things really start frying up. And so that night I told Roz to get something from somewhere. And once he left, I began my plan.

Grabbing a box with nothing in it, I wrapped it and decorated it. Getting it all colorful and the such, I used a name tag and wrote "To Roz, from Cam" on it. Sticking it on the box, I carried it to his room. Placing it next to his bed, I thought this was perfect. Just one last thing I needed to do. Going into my room, I quickly undressed to nothing. Walking back to his room, I hid inside the box, putting the cover back on perfectly so he wouldn't suspect anything, just a harmless gift.

"This is a good idea… If he wants me for Christmas, then I'll gift myself." I thought.

I then waited for about ten minutes when I heard the front door click shut. I then heard Roz call out.

"Cam…! I'm home…!"

When I didn't reply, I heard him open my door. Hearing it close, I then heard his door being opening.

"Huh?" I clearly heard him.

He walked closer to the box, getting ready to jump out at him. He read my note and sounded quite confused. Feeling the box move, as he began to take the top off, I decided to surprise him. So launching myself up, I emerged from it. Roz jumped back in surprise, seeing me fully naked.

"C- Cam?! W- what…?!" He couldn't make out what was going on.

"Surprise!" I smiled.

His jewelry like eyes flashed, still in shock from what he just witnessed.

"Like your gift?" I asked, getting out of the box to reveal my body to him.

"G- gift?" He replied.

"I over heard you about wanting me, so here I am. Should've just told me to be yours from the beginning." I said back.

"Y- you heard that?!" He said.

I began walking closer to him.

"Are we going to talk all night? Or are we going to have fun?" I asked.

"Have… Fun?" He asked.

I didn't reply, I just slowly made my way to him, and once in range, I quickly embraced him. I planted my lips on his, and he didn't fight back. As soon as I did this, he just returned it, and we began to slowly make out. He then began walking forward, causing me to step backwards. This went on until I hit the bed's front and fell onto it, him on top of me, not breaking our kiss.

Through the making out, I didn't noticed he took his pants off, along with underwear. This didn't bother me in the slightest, I enjoyed it. After continuing to make out for another five minutes, we broke from it and glazed into each others eyes.

"That's not the only thing we're going to do tonight?" I asked.

"I… I don't know..." He replied.

"Then I'll help you." I said.

Getting up from my position, I quickly flipped myself, showing my rear to him. He was clearly hesitating, but slowly approached me. I felt him mount me, still in a slow motion. Turning around, I nodded, ready for him to take me, and to claim me for himself. Seeing this, he nodded back and began.

Moments of waiting, I felt his large dick rim around my anus. It felt oddly good, and I didn't rush him. He continued rimming around a bit until I felt him push inside me. Not really flinching, I felt a nice pleasure coming from this.

He was still slowly pushing into me, and once he fit his size of a cock inside me, He started to thrust gently. It felt quite good, and I didn't want to stop him. So I just let him do whatever he felt comfortable with at the moment. Which was simply him getting use to this.

This felt satisfying, and I felt him pick his speed up just a bit, sending chills up and down my body with each thrust he gave me. I didn't really keep track of time, so a little bit later of him thrusting, I turned around.

"Well? You can do better then that..." I said.

"B- but… I don't want to screw anything up." He replied.

"Don't worry, you won't." I reassured him.

"Okay..." He said in a low voice.

He began to pick up speed, pushing in and pulling out at a greater force, and it clearly took affect, as it sent an even bigger pleasure through my body, a pleasure I was waiting on.

"See. I want to see your full force." I spoke.

"I… I'll try..." He replied.

This made him pick up even more speed. He began to shove his entire length inside me with each thrust, making me feel quite good. I couldn't really do much other then let him do the work, I didn't mind though. He was quite good at this, even if he never tried it in his life.

"Come on, harder…!" I replied.

He responded by shoving harder through me, making this feeling much nicer and pleasant. I didn't even do anything relating to my dick yet, and I already felt a pleasure being sent there. Roz, wanting to get into more action I guess then gripped my balls and began rubbing them gently.

"They're so big… I bet there's a lot of hidden goodies in there." He finally got use to this.

"Guess your going to have to find out..." I replied.

Taking that as a challenge or something, he reached down and grip my cock, beginning to jerk me off gently. I didn't really expect this, so this boosted the pleasure with shock a bit. It was pretty nice to see him finally warming up to this whole thing, as he's now doing this like he knows what he's doing. And the jerking felt amazing, feeling it send pleasure throughout my body.

I didn't want him to think he's the better one, so I decided to hold out for as long as I can. Roz wanted this as well, I didn't hear him say this or anything, I just knew he wanted me to release first. He wasn't going to have it though.

So his thrusting and jerking gave him the advantage, but I wouldn't allow it. I already saw it on his face that he was getting overwhelmed. But he wouldn't admit it. He continued thrusting, trying to make me go first, but he clearly wasn't going to be happy.

Seeing that I wasn't budging, he grew restless, and began to ram me harder. This did make me feel overwhelm as well, but it was harder to break me. And this was proven when I suddenly heard Roz moan slightly.

Moments after this, I felt a warm liquid shoot through my anus. His load that he shot was quite impressive, but I still didn't release even with this, though I really wanted to. He continued to shoot thick cum into me, and once he finished, he pulled from me, leaving a string of white sticky cum from my ass to the top of his dick.

Smirking, I spoke.

"Couldn't handle it?" I asked.

"Guess so..." He replied.

Smirking still, I flipped onto my back and lifted my legs up.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I asked.

"Huh…?" He sounded confused.

"Why don't you enjoy your treat." I pointed at my cum filled ass.

"O- oh… Sure..." He replied.

He lowered himself and began to thrust his tongue in my anus, rimming around and cleaning it from his cum. The warmth of his tongue felt amazing, and I suddenly felt a massive rush of pleasure run through me. This feeling felt stronger then anything so far, and it was enough for me. I tried holding in the buildup of cum, but failed due to the pleasure. I slipped up and loosen my tension, which caused me to suddenly shoot a powerful stream of cum up into the air and soon covering Roz.

I shot about three or four string of cum over Roz, and he didn't complain about this, instead, he proceeded to put it on his hand and licked it. He did this until it was completely gone, which was impressing. After the fun ended, we stared at each other, feeling a deep bond between us.

Not sure if it was the activity or due to me being tired already, or both, I fell asleep right there...


	32. Snow Angels

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
F Liepard (Purr) X M Riolu (Lucas)

It was nearing Christmas, and I was just sitting in my hideout going over some stuff. I was trying to focus, but it was broken when I heard a knock at my rooms door.

"U- um, Purr? I have the stuff you requested." Stalk's said through the door.

"Come in..." I sighed.

He opened the door, a bag in his paw.

"Just put it on the bed." I said.

Stalk placed it on my bed and spoke.

"Well… Is there anything else?" He asked.

"No..." I said in a cold voice.

I guess he noticed my lack of energy. This caused him to question me.

"Okay, I can't brush this off anymore. What's wrong with you? You're starting to worry Dark and Razor. Where is our leader that is fearless and nearly decapitates us when we step out of line?" He said.

"Don't worry and get back to doing your job… I'm just really focus right now on this..." I replied.

He stood there for a few seconds and shook his head.

"Well, if you need anything else… You know where to find me..." He said, walking out and shutting to the door.

Getting up, I locked the door and sat back down at the desk. Moving the papers aside, I just rested my head on it, letting out a sigh. I didn't want to admit it, but I was feeling quite sadden. This was not my personality at all, but I couldn't help it. Each December, it was difficult to deal with being alone. I just don't have the spirit during Christmas, I just wanted to know what it felt like to be with someone. I just really want someone this Christmas.

"I have no idea… But for some reason… I have someone on my mind, which was… My enemy… Lucas… I don't know why, but I want him this Christmas..." I thought.

Getting up from the chair, I wondered why I thought these thoughts. I guess because we are a perfect match for some odd reason. He isn't anyone I came across before. He's good at a lot of things, maybe perfect in bed as well.

I froze.

"W- why would I even think that?!" I screamed in my head.

I tried to continue my work at the desk, but I couldn't stop thinking about Lucas now. I clenched my paw into a fist and slammed it onto the table.

"Dammit! I can't get these thoughts out of my head!" I growled.

Falling back into my chair, I started thinking.

"Every year… I'm alone, and I guess it's starting to affect me… It didn't before, but now..."

"Though Lucas and I had some pretty bad fights… I think there's still a chance..." I mumbled.

I sighed and got up.

"Yeah… I hope he has some feeling, even if we fight a lot." I continued to mumble.

Grabbing my coat and bag, I walked out of my room.

"Where are you going?" I suddenly heard Dark's voice.

"Just business… I'll be back later..." I replied.

He seemed confused but let it go, and so I left the hideout and started my journey through the snowy fields. It's been lightly snowing all day, and it looked pretty cool, I guess. So anyways, I made my way to emerald city, intending to make a truth with Lucas. Just hope he isn't with anyone. I had an interesting plan to get his attention and feel sorry for me. It's nice having a perfect skill of acting.

Okay, so after entering emerald city, I walked around a bit. The snow stopped and the sun came out slightly, so that was good. But after walking for a bit, I finally spotted my target.

Luckily, Lucas wasn't with anyone, and when I got closer, I noticed he had a map and was viewing it.

"Guess he's exploring or something… Typical for Lucas..." I thought.

Thinking about this, it could be used to my advantage. If he's in the middle of nowhere, it will make it easier. Accepting, I began following him slowly. The snow was making it difficult, as it made the noisy crunching noise every time I took a step, but I managed to stay far enough. Not like I was going to lose him anyways.

I continued following until he reached his destination. Seeing him start setting up a small camp site, I knew this would be a perfect time. So moving around him, I was now facing his side. Opening my bag and pulling everything out, I threw some out of view, while I scattered some around the ground. My plan was to act like I was robbed and was injured from the attackers. Might rise red flags for Lucas, since it is very unlikely I would lose a battle. Not including the one that one school day, he caught me off guard. Anyways, after disposing some of the random crap I brought along that poses no purpose, I scattered my actual items around me.

Wanting to my it feel a bit more real, I pulled out my pocket knife. The bag I brought wasn't really that good anyways, so I started slashing and cutting the bag. Now with that destroyed, I cut my clothes, not much, but enough to be noticeable.

"That should do it… Really wish I wasn't here, but I can't stop thinking about Lucas… I still have zero idea why..." I thought.

One final thing, I pulled out a small notepad and wrote on it. I described that my 'attackers' would be back to finish the job. Lucas might want me safe. Even after me trying to finish him off, I know he isn't that much of a dick.

So placing the note over the bag so it can be seen, I began my 'acting'. Mostly just a waiting game now. But after a minute, I decided to get his attention, since I really hate waiting. I picked up a rock off the snowy ground and threw it against the tree next to me, which was close to him as well. The frozen oak created an audible noise throughout the quiet woods.

Lucas clearly heard it, as I heard him stop doing whatever he was doing, then soon footsteps in the snow.

With this, I face planted myself into the snow, spreading my body parts in different directions. This wasn't good for my smooth fur, but that didn't matter right now, though I must have clean brushed fur. But let's not talk about my problems right now.

So, the footsteps came closer until I heard a voice.

"I- is… That… Purr?" Lucas's voice sounded shocked.

He ran by my side, as I pretended to be out cold.

"Whoa… Why are your clothes shredded?" He said.

"Huh…? What the hell happened here…?" He noticed my raiding on my own stuff.

He got up and started inspecting everything, soon coming across my note. He read it and ripped it apart.

"What the hell happened…?" I heard him mumble.

Smirking to myself, I suddenly felt Lucas flip me over onto my back. I tried acting perfectly, and it paid off, as he thought I was knocked out or something.

"Hey, Purr! Wake up!" He started shaking me.

I just went limp, selling the act further.

"Damn… She's going to freeze to death if I don't do something..." He spoke out loud to himself.

Moments later, he proceeded to pull me up. He got in front of me and placed my body on his back. Lifting himself up, he began walking.

"Thankfully your not that heavy. Just gotta find someplace warm, it is getting cold out..." He continued to speak to himself.

He walked for about ten minutes when he found a cave. Entering it, he lay me down and sighed. He tried waking me up again, but I didn't budge. He groaned and placed his stuff down. I decided to wait at least half an hour before 'waking up'. And when that time arrived, I opened my eyes and slowly moved. Lucas seemed somewhat happy to know that my 'attackers' didn't kill me somehow.

"You're awake? Thought you were never going too..." He said.

"Wh- what are you doing here?!" I looked shocked.

"Well… I was having some alone time, when I found you in the snow… And even though you and I don't have the best history… I couldn't let you freeze." He said.

My plan was going perfectly, now to close it with the final part. But a quick build up first.

"Ugh… Guess my ability to defend myself failed somehow… I got jumped and robbed." I said back.

"Huh. Seemed like they weren't just robbing you. Seemed like they wanted to get rid of you. Found a note saying that." He said.

"Gonna be a lot harder to get rid of me." I said while getting up.

This is when my plan shall take action.

"So… What do you want for a reward? Looked like you saved me, even though we have difficult problems in the past." I said.

"Reward? I don't know." He shook his head.

And this was a perfect way to start my final plan.

"Well… Christmas eve is tomorrow. I think I could give you a reward." I replied.

"Hmm? And what's that?" He asked, sounding interested.

I walked closer to him and placed my paw on his shoulder.

"Quite a special reward indeed." I snickered.

Not letting him react, I moved my paw further down until it was over his crotch area. Lucas knew instantly what I was doing and spoke.

"Wh- whoa, I don't go that way… I already have Purple." He said, trying to move my paw away.

"What can she do though? I'm far more experienced." I pressed my paw down.

He couldn't really speak, so I decided to show him.

Moving my paw up to his chest, I pushed, making him fall onto his back. I proceeded to move my paw down to his pants and slowly pulled them off. Lucas for some reason didn't try and stop this, he just watched me do my thing. And once I pulled his pants off, I stared at his underwear. Once again, I grabbed another layer of clothing and slid them off. Tossing them to the side, I stared at his now half naked body. Looking down, I saw his large package, which kinda surprised me. I wasn't expecting a Riolu to carry that size around.

Lucas was still hesitant, but I quickly changed that when I began. With a small inhale, I grabbed his oversize dick and began stroking it gently. He shivered with this, but didn't react, which was perfect for me.

I began to stroke quicker, and after a minute of doing so, he was fully erect, and it still surprised me with his size.

Once he was fully erect, I didn't think twice. I shoved my mouth full of his dick and began sucking him slowly. Lucas showed strained pleasure, trying his hardest to not show it, but it failed. I continued to suck him off gently, making his breathing increase.

Beginning to taunt him, I massaged his balls with my paw, and wrap my tongue around his shaft. At this point, I could see him enjoying what I was doing. I didn't stop, and began sucking even harder, making sure to consume his entire length, which was a slight challenge.

Lucas placed his paw on my head, pushing downwards on it every time I went back down. I didn't know how long this went on for afterwards. Possibly more then five minutes or so. But after that time, I stopped.

Releasing his cock from my mouth, I didn't say anything. I just turned around and lifted my ass in the air. This was a clear hint for Lucas, and he complied without words.

Getting up from his spot, he walked behind me and placed both paws on my hips. He then pulled down my shredded pants, along with my slightly shredded panties.

Doing this, Lucas was given a perfect view of my vaginal region. He didn't even say if I was ready, as I suddenly felt his large meat push through my anus. I clenched my eyes, feeling my ass trying to adjust to his massive meat stick.

The pain only lasted for a few seconds though. With some tears, I felt the pain ease and soon faded away. After the pain faded, it quickly was replaced by an odd feeling of pleasure, as he began to pull back out of me.

Inhaling sharping from the strange feeling, he thrust back inside, causing the air to be blown out of me. After he got use to it, he didn't hold back. He started ramming into me, trying to force all of his dick inside me. It felt painful, but it once again faded into pleasure once he managed to get his entire length inside me.

As he continued thrusting, I felt this amazing pleasure wash over me out of nowhere, causing me to purr and moan with each thrust he gave me.

This was honestly way better then I thought it would be. The pleasure brewing in my body grew more and more with each powerful thrust. It was all new to me, and it made me feel dizzy with the amount of pleasure building up suddenly.

I wasn't thinking straight at the moment, but I decided to use the sharp end of my tail for something. I used my tail to penetrate Lucas's ass, digging it as far as it would fit. But this wasn't a smart idea on my end.

As I did this, Lucas let out a shocked yip, and then I felt warm liquid fill my ass. Taking a moment to gather my thoughts, my eyes suddenly widen. He just came in me.

Lucas proceeded to empty his load inside me, feeling the odd liquid continue to flow through me, soon leaking out, creating a puddle on the cave's floor.

After he finished, his head fell and looked at the floor, as he caught his breath.

Smirking from this, I decided to shove more of my tail into his ass.

Doing so caused Lucas to inhale sharply, then soon after feeling more of his juices shoot into me. Thinking this was enough, I ripped my tail from his rear, making him release a load of last minute cum into me.

Finishing his final load, he pulled out of me, falling on his back.

"Are you really finished already? Not if I have anything to say..." I continued to smirk.

After that, I crawled on him and made him re-enter me. I began riding him even after he came three times in a row. But I wasn't satisfied yet.

So I started riding him with some force, hearing him moan loudly, trying to speak. Possibly trying to tell me to stop, but I wouldn't and won't stop.

I continued to ride him harder and harder, crushing his crotch as I continued to fall onto him. Using the same tactic also, I tailed him in the ass, making him moan even more louder. This went on for a few minutes, until I felt my pleasure reach it's peak. I continued to ride until I couldn't take it anymore, and with one final thrust downwards, I let out a pleasured moan slash scream, as I released a somewhat sweet scented liquid all over Lucas and the stone ground.

Doing this caused Lucas to release one final massive load into me. As soon as he finished, he fell unconscious. Pulling out of him, I smiled.

"Guess it was too much pleasure for you..." I shook my head.

"I feel so much better though..." I continued.

I decided to clean his body a bit by licking up the cum and juice combination. Once I cleaned him up, I picked him up and placed him further into the cave, away from the cold. Going to his bag, I found a blanket and some other stuff. Walking back to him, I covered him up and placed his clothes next to him.

"This doesn't make me sweet..." I told him, though he couldn't hear.

Going to my own clothes, I dressed up and looked back. He was passed out and sleeping peacefully it seemed.

"Thanks I guess… Did help me." I said.

I then walked out of the cave and into the snowy wasteland...


	33. Christmas Eve Pleasure

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
M Umbreon (Eclipse) X F Espeon (Shine)

"Eclipse!" I was shook awake.

"Wh- what?! What's wrong?!" I jumped in shock, thinking something's going on.

As my vision came too, I saw Shine sitting on my stomach, she quickly hugged me when she saw me move.

"I'm really excited!" She cheered.

"F- for what…?" I asked, trying to break from her grasp.

"Christmas of course!" She continued cheering.

"See look!" She jumped off me.

She walked to the blinds and opened them. Looking over, I saw snow slowly falling down.

"I love snow!" She turned with a smile on her face.

Shine did enjoy the snow but Christmas, she loves to death. This always happens every single December, but I didn't mind, I like seeing Shine full of spirit. I was going to speak when Shine cut me off.

"Well, it's nearly ten in the morning! I got too excited and forgot to mention I made us breakfast! Come on, it's gonna get cold!" She said.

"Alright, alright..." I sighed, getting out of the bed.

Walking out of our room, I sat down at the kitchen table and ate with Shine. We talked about our Christmas plans.

"So! It's December 18th! Only a few more days left… I can barely wait! By the way, I'm going to go out today. Wanna come?" She asked.

"Going out today? Where are you going?" I asked back.

"Christmas shopping of course! I want to get some stuff for us. And of course presents for Lucas, Spark and our other friends!" She replied.

"O- oh… Sure, sounds fun." I said.

"Alright! I'm gonna get ready. Be right back." She said, getting up and walking to our room.

Finishing my breakfast, I sat there and messed around on my phone. I was alerted when Shine closed the door behind her. Turning around, she looked at me with a smile.

"Okay! Lets get going then?" She said, grabbing her stuff.

Now, the rest of the morning to early noon went smoothly. Just walked around places, buying some things, and around four to five, we were arriving back at our house. Shine opened the door and I nearly fell on my face, since I was the one carrying everything pretty much. Sitting everything on the floor, I sat on the ground.

"We really need to save up for a vehicle..." I sighed.

"Come on lazy… Walking is good for you!" She scolded me.

"Ugh..." I just groaned.

She walked up to me and grabbed my paws, quickly launching me to my feet.

"Okay! That was kinda fun! I love Christmas shopping." She said.

"Now. I got a present for you too! It's very, very special!" She continued.

"A present? Where is it?" I asked.

"Ah, ah, your gonna have to wait until Christmas eve!" She replied.

"Man… I hate waiting… But fine." I sighed.

"Good! It's worth waiting for! Now, help me get all these things out of the bags!" She said.

I sighed once again and helped her.

Now, skipping to December 24th, I was suddenly woken up again by Shine. Opening my eyes slowly, she was wearing red and white clothes with antlers attached to her head, matting her long ears down. Seeing me awake, she smiled.

"Happy Christmas eve!" She cheered, quickly shoving another pair of antlers on my head.

"Y- yeah..." I replied, still waking up.

She got off me and opened the blinds.

"Okay. We got a lot of things planned today. Don't worry! I still remember my little gift I got for you. You'll receive it as an early Christmas gift today! But you gotta wait until dusk!" She said.

"Now then… I already made us breakfast. Come on, must be hungry!" She said, walking through the door.

I stood there in the bed for a few seconds. I then groaned and got up. Walking out into the kitchen, we had a pretty quiet breakfast, and when we were finished, Shine walked up to me.

"So… I got some stuff for us to do today! It shouldn't take long… Just a few things I need to get done." She said.

Getting up, I got dressed into something more reasonable then underwear. After putting on my shirt, Shine walked in and spoke.

"Actually, mind staying home today? I want to get some stuff that involves your gift, and I want it to be super secret!" She said.

"Um… Sure…? If you want." I replied.

"Yep, I would like that. It also gives you some time to think what it might be! I'll be back in about an hour or two!" She said, rushing to the front door.

I heard it quickly open and shut, and moments later, I sat on the end of the bed.

"Such an intense feel coming off her… Wonder what she is planning..." I thought.

Shaking it off for now, I got up and did basic things to pass time. Chatted with Lucas a bit, who was receiving somewhat the same treatment from Spark. Watched some TV. Even finished a project I started a few months ago. It was surely different without Shine here. But that time flew by with what felt like seconds, as I heard the door open and shut. Moments later hearing Shine call out to me. Getting up from my chair, I walked out into the living room to see Shine unloading some food.

"Ah, there you are. I collected some stuff for your gift, along with some food." She said.

She proceeded to remind me if I want, I can have it tonight. Which I accepted, due to my curiosity. She nodded her head with a smile, saying it will be around six. It was four by the time she returned home, so I wondered what it could be.

Shine seemed quite excited for this 'gift' of mine, which made me think it was for the both of us or something. But whatever, just gonna have to wait.

Now, skipping to six, I was simply watching some random shows, when Shine walked up behind me.

"You've been quiet. Guess you tried not thinking much about it? Well, it's six and it's time! Just give me a few minutes to get it!" She said.

She then walked into our room and closed the door. Falling back into my chair, I sighed.

"Not sure what she has planned… But it sounds interesting..." I told myself.

I just sat there, continuing to do nothing, until I heard a clicking noise coming from our bedroom door. Looking over, I saw it open slightly and Shine calling out.

"Ready!" Is all she said.

Getting up off the chair with a groan, I walked to our door, which was now closed. I opened it and was suddenly stuck by Shine's duel tail. Her tail moved away and showed what looked like a mistletoe on it. Her tail retreated and Shine quickly jumped in front of me and gave me a kiss. Guess I had no choice then to return the kiss, as mistletoe's are like that.

It lasted for about three seconds until she broke it and backed up.

"So loving..." She smiled, moving the tip of her tail above her head.

She moved closer again, grabbing me by my paw and moved backwards, pulling me along. She did this till she touched the end of our bed. Smiling at me, she let go and fell onto the bed. She then curled up into a ball, I honestly had no idea what she was doing.

"Um… What are you doing?" I asked.

"Hmm…?" She looked at me with a comfortable look, her tail waving around her head still.

I continued to look at her confused, until she finally had to tell me.

"Thought you would've knew by now… Wanna lay together?" She said.

"Lay… Together…? Uh… Sure…?" I postponed my words.

Still not really sure what she was doing, I did what I was told and crawled into bed. I lay next to Shine, she quickly snuggled up against me. I was on my back, when Shine rested her head a little too close to my crotch area. I didn't really think this was weird, but that surely changed pretty quickly. I was honestly dozing off at the moment, since we weren't really doing anything, and because our bed was just extremely comfortable. But as I was about to fall asleep, I suddenly felt Shine's paw slowly stroking my stomach.

This did feel quite good, not sure why. She continued stroking till it reached my crotch. That's when I tried flipping on my side. This didn't stop Shine though, as she crawled behind me and embraced me with a tight hug. She had one arm under me, looping over to my back, and with her other arm, slowly moved to my crotch again.

"Come on, Shine… Stop..." I said.

She didn't respond, she just continued with her movement. Seconds later, she had over paw over my crotch, and pretty much groped it, making me jump slightly in shock.

"N- not cool… Can you stop, please?" I asked.

"But why?" She finally spoke.

"Because I feel uncomfortable." I bluntly replied.

She tighten her grip, sending a slight amount of pain through my body.

"Aw… It will feel good though. Here, I'll show you a little." She said.

"Wha-" I wasn't able to finish my words.

Before I was able to speak, Shine already flipped me back onto my back. I already knew where this was going in an instant, and I didn't really want to do it honestly, as strange as it sounds. But before I was able to stop her, she already pulled down my pants.

Reaching to grab her paw, I was unsuccessful. She was quicker and reached into my underwear, quickly feeling her soft paw grip my dick. Proceeding to rip it from my underwear, she gave a smirk and began stroking it gently. I closed my eyes normally, not wanting to show her any emotion, but it did feel good. I had no control with my sexual drives, and though I was trying, I couldn't help but become erect quite quickly.

After becoming fully erect, Shine smirk grew and stared at me.

"See? Feels good right?" She said.

"Going to have to try harder then that..." I tried showing no emotion still.

I didn't want to do this, but I couldn't deny my mind screaming 'do it'.

"Oh…? I might be able to convince you then." She replied.

I prepared myself for whatever she had coming, but this was something that caught me off guard.

When she said that, she proceeded to lower herself next to my erect cock, and proceeded to insert it in her mouth. The sudden warmth and wet feeling inside of her mouth made me tense up, but I tried not showing pleasure still, though it was slowly crumbling. My breathing slowly increase, along with my heart beat. Shine saw my expression, which continued to turn into pleasure, and she winked at me. Removing her mouth, she spoke.

"Enough to convince you?"

"I have to admit… I wasn't expecting that… But you have to try even harder..." I spoke, trying to hide my shaky breathing.

She sighed.

"Guess we're going to do this the fun way then." She said.

"W- what…?" I asked, confused.

She just looked at me, then quickly rocketed herself onto my stomach. She removed her pants within seconds, and stared at me. Her purple eyes stared deeply within my eyes, showing a large amount of lust.

"I'll show you the best part right now." She said.

She then slid a couple inches down my body until she reached my crotch. She then began sliding down and up, rubbing her clit against the tip of my cock. The feeling rose instantly, but I didn't cave, though I was nearly at the breaking point. In the progress of Shine doing this, she began to moan with pleasure.

"Oh, Eclipse… Just admit it..." She said.

"A- admit what?" I replied.

"Th- that your enjoying this… A- as much as I am..." She continued to moan.

"No… Y- your going to have to try harder… Again..." My words starting to break.

"Why are you so stubborn to admit it…? F- fine, I'll up it a notch..." She replied.

She then stopped rubbing against my dick, and instead, shoved it deep within her, not giving any warning. The sudden feeling of my cock trapped within Shine felt amazing. Shine let out a loud moan of pleasure, feeling my dick explore her.

"I- won't even… Ask… Ju- just enjoy..." She smiled, rubbing my chest.

After saying that, she began to rise and fall on me gently, sending a pleasant feeling through my body. I couldn't really hold back anymore, and I began to pant lightly. She noticed this and smiled even wider, but she didn't speak, she just continued to ride me. My panting came out in rapid, shaky breaths, feeling my penis dig into Shine.

"Heh… Looks like your enjoying yourself..." Shine snickered.

"A- am I…?" I asked.

"Still won't admit it even with it all over your face? Why must you push your luck..." She said through light moans.

"I will continue to up the intensity until you admit it..." She smirked devilishly.

She then proceeded to rise up and slam harder down onto me, sending a shock through my body.

Shine started doing this quicker and quicker, making me feel light with pleasure. With this, I couldn't stay calm anymore, and I began letting out loud pleasurable moans. My arms and legs felt weak, though I was laying down, and I started feeling something more then pleasure deep down.

I began to sweat heavily, feeling my heart rate increase, feeling it pound against my chest from pure pleasure.

This riding caused me to feel faint, but I kept in there. But this caused the pleasure to spread further around my body, until I felt it.

The feeling I felt was nothing that I had felt before. But I knew it was an alert telling me I was going to lose control. Shine, who kept riding hard, didn't know. So before I was able to release, I spoke.

"O- okay, Shine… Y- you win… I can't… Hold much longer… Y- you can stop now..." Trying to catch my breath.

She slowed to barely any movement, but still maintained a slight ride. She stared straight into my eyes, those non-blinking purple eyes stared at more for what felt like hours, but was only ten seconds. After this silence, she finally spoke.

"That won't do it..." She said.

With that, she began to ride at full force again. The feeling was about to overtake my body, and through my loud moans, I heard Shine speak.

"I w- want you to give me… You're creamy goodness..." She panted.

"P- please…! Stop…! It's too mu- erah…!" I cut myself off with a grunt, feeling my dick erupt into Shine.

Shine yipped, feeling my warm sticky cum enter her. I released all I could inside her within half a minute, and once I finished, Shine looked at me with a pleased look.

"See…? Now we can always be together..." She removed herself from me.

I just lay there, tired and wanting to sleep.

"Don't worry about the mess… I'll get it." She said.

Shine then proceeded to lick up the remaining cum that escaped during my climax. After finishing, she inched next to me and kissed my nose. She then lay down and wrapped her arms around me. As I closed my eyes, I heard her speak one last time.

"Now we'll be together forever…" She yawned. "As a small family… Goodnight..." She added.

I then fell asleep without anymore going on...


	34. A Snowy Night

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
M Leafeon (Ivy) X F Glaceon (Icy)

I was playing a game on my console when I heard it. Three rapid knocks at my door. Looking at the time, it was nine at night.

"Wonder who could be here… Freezing outside." I mumbled to myself.

Getting up from my beanbag, I walked to the door. Reaching my paw out, I grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. Opening the door, I saw my girlfriend, she's a Glaceon, and her name is Icy. Our relationship was pretty intense at the moment.

"I- Icy? Bit late to be coming for a visit." I said.

"Well, um, my mother locked me out again… And once she's asleep, it takes an earthquake to wake her. Can I spend the night?" She asked.

Looking behind her, the snow fell heavily.

"Um, sure. Forecast did say a blizzard will happen tonight." I said, stepping aside.

She rushed into the warmth of my house. Closing the door, I walked her to my room.

"You can sleep on a spare bed I have. My parents are away this week on business, I bet they won't mind though." I said.

She thanked me and took off her coat. I walked to my closet and pulled out a portable bed with some blankets and pillows. After setting it up, she sat on it and sighed.

"Christmas is almost here. Ah, can't wait!" She said.

"Yeah, I enjoy the holidays. Got any plans?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh… Not really. All my friends are off to other regions and stuff to visit family. I'm not really sure." She said.

"Well, I'm not going on a trip. You can visit me whenever, I don't mind." I said.

"That'd be nice. Maybe watch a movie and stuff." She smiled.

I nodded.

"Thanks again for letting me spend the night… The buses stopped doing their routes for tonight, and I had to walk here, I'm tired… So, goodnight." She laid down.

I was tired as well, so I called it a night and jumped in my bed. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up and looked to see Icy still asleep. It was only seven in the morning, and dark clouds were blocking the sun. With a good feet of snow on the ground.

"Eh… Didn't want to go outside anyways..." I thought.

With nothing much to do, and not wanting to go back to sleep, I just walked out into the living room and cooked something.

Sitting down, I ate my food and watched a bit of TV, wondering what I should do that day. It's snowy, and freezing out, so I wasn't really sure. I mostly explore and collect stuff, but that isn't possible at the moment. So with nothing to do, I just sat in a chair quietly watching TV. As I was watching some random show, I heard my door open. Icy walked out, rubbing her eyes. She smiled when she saw me.

"Good morning..." She yawned.

"Yeah, good morning. Hungry?" I replied.

"Yep, I'm a bit hungry." She said.

Getting up, I returned to the kitchen and cooked something for Icy. After finishing, we sat at the table. We talked as she ate. She told me about some random stuff that was going on at school and the such, she kept mentioning our night on Christmas eve. I liked seeing her happy and having a good time. And once the time hit nine, she was heading home. I waved and told her not to be late. She said she won't and quickly rushed to the bus stop. Closing the door to shield myself from the icy air, I didn't really know what to do.

"Guess I could continue my game from yesterday..." I thought.

With that thought, I walked in my room and spent the rest of the day playing games. Before I knew it, it was Christmas eve. And I was just doing my own stuff when I heard a knock at the door. Looking at the time, it was six pm.

So getting up, I walked to the door and opened it. Icy was standing there, smiling at me.

"Hey. Christmas is just about here!" She cheered.

"Yep, well. You can come in." I stepped aside.

She stepped in and I closed the door.

"It's freezing out there." She said.

"Really? Thought you like the cold. Well, I'm just finishing up some stuff. You can get everything set up if you want." I replied.

She agreed and walked off. I walked back to my work and put everything away. Once I cleaned up, I walked into my room to see Icy already laying on my bed with a smile on her face.

"Ready for our night?" She asked.

"Yep. Just got my stuff put away and now I'm ready." I replied.

She nodded and moved over. I sat down and we began our night.

After two to three hours of doing Christmas things, I heard Icy speak.

"Ivy?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"We'll be together forever, right?" She had concern in her voice.

"Huh? Of course. Why wouldn't we?" The question caught me off guard.

"Just wanted to know..." She said, rubbing her head up against my arm.

I used my paw to stroke her head gently.

We continued doing our thing for another half hour or so when I looked at the time.

"Already 9:49? Lost track of time..." I said.

Icy jumped at this.

"Oh, right…! I have a gift for you!" She stumbled her words out.

"Hmm? I gift?" I asked, seeming interested.

"Yep! It's a very special one also! Just say when you want it!" She replied.

"Well, I want it now I suppose." I nodded.

"N- now? Okay!" She jumped off my bed.

She waved her paw at me.

"This way. Need a little more room." She smiled, walking out of my room.

I was confused, but complied. I got up and outside. Closing my door, I followed Icy to my living room. Walking up to her, she just stared at me with a slight smile still. It stood like this for a few seconds till Icy moved. She moved closer to me, and suddenly wrapped her arms around my body and pressed her lips against mine. The chilling feeling of her lips against mine felt oddly nice, and I returned the kiss. I thought this was my present, but I was wrong. The kiss lasted a good half minute, when Icy tossed us onto my couch, her on top of me, still connected to her face. She broke after another half minute of the kiss, and stared with a loving glare.

"Thought you'd wait, but since you wanted my gift now..." She smiled.

Next thing I knew, she grabbed my shirt and nearly torn it off my body. My eyes widen, now realizing what she meant, but I didn't try to protest, probably because I was still slightly dazed by the small make out session. I was still wondering why she'd pulled my shirt off, but this caused me to not noticed that my pants were off also.

The thing that knocked me back into reality was her reaching in my underwear and tightly gripping my slight hard on.

She then pulled if out, glazing over my meat. I didn't speak, she didn't speak. I just watched as she wasted no time shoving it in her mouth. The freezer that's her mouth caused me to shiver in slight enjoyment. She began bobbing her head up and down, consuming most of my now erect cock.

Icy hummed as she continued to suck me off, sending vibrations through my body. I never felt anything like this before, the cold feeling of her mouth, along with vibration sent a pleasant pleasure through me. She tried speaking without letting go.

"M- sa- gooed."

The vibration while she spoke felt amazing. Not sure why, but I already felt like I was going to release. This was confirmed as she continued to suck hard, rising the pleasure to my peak.

"I- Icy…! I-" I let out a moan of pleasure without finishing.

Before finishing, I suddenly shot my creamy goodness in Icy's mouth. Her eyes widen as the steamy stream of cum shoot down her freezing throat.

After unloading into Icy, I fell back. Icy released her mouth from my cock and stared at me.

"What? Already? We didn't even get to the fun part..." She said.

"Well…! I won't let you go that easily…!" She smirked.

After that, I heard her take off her clothes. And once she did that, she jumped on my stomach and sat on it. Looking up, I saw Icy completely naked.

"Pl- please, ahhh!" I let out a slight scream, feeling Icy slam down on me.

The slight pain, with already lingering pleasure made me feel dazed, as she started to ride me. I let out quicken breaths of air, feeling my cock push through Icy's anus. It felt amazing, but slightly uncomfortable at the same time, but she wouldn't stop or even slow down. But after a minute, I heard Icy.

"Urah… A- ah… Oh, it… It feels so good..." She moaned.

Her paws gripped my fur, nearly ripping it from my body as she continued to slam down on me. At that point, I couldn't really think of much other then the overwhelming pleasure that rose and dropped at random. This only lead to another orgasm, and I let out a pleasurable moan, feeling my dick erupt once again into Icy. She shivered, feeling the warmth of my cum enter her anus. Her paws tighten even more, ripping some fur from my body. Her teeth clenched up, she continued to ride even after my second climax.

My body was drenched in sweat, feeling my heart beat rapidly.

"T- that's right… F- fill me u- up..." She smirked through her teeth.

She rode even harder, crushing my lower body with her weight. The pleasure was unbearable at this point, I felt like fainting, but somehow kept conscious to see what happened.

It didn't last much longer after that though, as she began to twitch and stutter with her movement, alerting that she's finally reaching her point. And after a few more thrust down, she yelled in pleasure. Doing so caused scented liquid to shoot from Icy. It was quick, but powerful, and after she finished she pulled herself from me. But doing this made me orgasm for a third time, coating my lower body with sticky white goo.

After my third and final orgasm, Icy fell on me. She smiled gently and spoke.

"D- did you like it…?"

I had trouble speaking due to my breathing, but I managed to reply.

"Y… Y- yeah..."

Without warning after saying that, Icy fell asleep on me. I was too tired and weak to move, so I just closed my eyes and fell asleep too...


	35. The Electric Show

Requested By: Actionmaxjackson13  
M Sylveon (Tyler) X M Jolteon (Jason)

I never thought my dream would come true. But it did. So for some backstory, I'm a Sylveon named Tyler. And I'm friends with a Jolteon named Jason. The thing is, I have somewhat a big crush on him. I just can't bring myself to asking him out. In school, all the girls want him, so he is quite popular with them. But I know secretly, he's gay. All the hints of rejecting every girl, hanging out with boys much more, and I swear he gave me this 'love stare' a couple of times. Not sure one hundred percent though.

That's why I'm nervous around him. I try to avoid eye contact and get out of there quick, he's just so hot. But I'm just delaying what happened so far.

Now, it was a normal day at school till lunch. At lunch, I did my daily admiring of Jason from afar. But a sudden touch on my shoulder snapped me out of it. Turning around quickly, it was Flora. A female Eevee.

"U- um, yes?" I asked.

"Here." She handed me a card.

"Jame was busy and asked me to hand out these invites." She walked off without another word.

Opening the card, I noticed it was a party invite. My face brighten a bit, I knew Jame's party was near, but I never thought I would've been invited. So, Jame. He's the older brother of Jason. This is why it shocked me mostly, I was just invited to my secret lover's party almost. My heart beat harder just looking at it, this will be the closest I'll ever be to Jason.

I stuffed the invite in my bag quickly and acted normally, while on the inside I was freaking out. I couldn't believe this.

"What if I do something wrong?" I thought to myself.

"N- no… Just stay cool… But what if Jason interacts with me… Oh no, I'm going to screw up so badly…!" I continued to scream in my head.

I just took a deep breath and calmed down. I finish the food I was slowly eating and walked to class.

Before I knew it, three days passed and it was the day of the party. It was Sunday evening, around 6:30 PM or so when I got ready. Grabbing the doorknob, I closed my eyes and inhaled. Slowly turning it, I walked outside and to Jason's house. Every step closer to his house made my breathing increase. I was so going to fuck this up, I just know it. But I kept pushing onward to the party. It took another ten minutes or so, but I made it to his door. Reaching my paw out, I stuttered before knocking. Knocking four times, I stood there, shaking in my spot. After a few seconds, the door opened. And Jame was there.

"Tyler right? Glad you can make it. Come in." He smiled.

I walked in and he closed the door. There was already others doing their own thing and having fun. But I didn't really feel like interacting with anything at all, so I just sat on the couch. I just sat there, but something caught my eye that sent a spark of shock through my body. Jason. Through the small group of party goers, I saw Jason. He was dancing, and this caused my eyes to widen. He looked so damn hot doing so, and as I was looking, Jason turned his head toward me. I instantly adverted my eyes and tried looking at something else. But the thing I feared happened, moments later, I heard Jason's voice.

"Hey, Tyler. Didn't realize you were invited." He looked on with a smile.

"Y- yeah..." I replied, trying to act normal.

"Well, I don't really know anyone since their all my brother collage friends. Good to know at least one." He said.

"Why don't you get up and dance with me? It's kinda awkward doing it alone." He continued.

Hearing this nearly made me faint. I didn't really know how to reply.

"I- I don't know how..." I mumbled.

"Ah, come on. It isn't that hard." He grabbed my paw.

His soft paw holding mine nearly made me lose it, but I kept my cool and got up. Once up, I started to slowly dance with him. Just this made my night, I couldn't believe I was this close to him, actually doing something with him. This was too much, but I kept going to not embarrass myself or do something wrong. We continued this for a few when Jason stopped me.

"Hey, wanna go upstairs? Kinda loud down here." He said.

"U- um… Su- sure." I replied.

He lead me to the stairs and we walked up them. On the second floor, he continued to lead me to his room. Entering the room, I looked around. His room looked pretty nice, I didn't really know what to say, since I'm still scared I'll mess up. But as I turned around to speak, I was stunned when Jason kissed me forcefully. My eyes shot open to the point it hurt, and my heart pounded against my chest. He kept us pushed against one another for some time before departing. I didn't have any words.

"I couldn't resist… You're just really beautiful..." Jason spoke.

I didn't reply, instead, I went in for another kiss. He didn't react, he just let it happen. We didn't speak, we just stood there slowly making out. This was everything to me, and I felt like I was going to pass out, but I luckily didn't.

We continued kissing for a few minutes till Jason pushed me backwards slightly. This went on till I fell back first onto his bed. He smiled and crawled on top of me.

"Guess this is getting you excited?" Jason said.

He wasn't lying, I already had a full erection.

"Lets see… I wonder how you actually are." He said.

With that, he didn't hesitate when he grabbed my pants and pulled them off. Looking at him, he did the same, leaving us in underwear. Looking down, my eyes widen to see his massive package. Staring back up to him, he just smiled and began. Before I could react, he ripped his cock from his underwear. Just looking at it made me feel hot.

"Just say the word, I'll make your dreams come true." He spoke.

"D- do it..." I hesitatingly replied.

He chuckled and grabbed me, flipping me over onto my stomach. This was the big moment, and I can't screw up or faint from excitement now. I just clenched my eyes shut and waited. Moments of waiting, I finally felt him grip my underwear and slowly pull them down, exposing myself to him. I believe I heard a wow from him.

As I was lying there, still with my eyes shut, I felt his soft paw grip my balls, making me jump in surprise.

"Bet you have a lot of good stuff stored in there… Shall we begin?" He asked.

I nodded my eye without a word, and he let out a small scoff.

"Then lets begin..." He said.

He lifted my ass in the air, and I felt him mount me. It didn't start instantly, he just started teasing me. Rubbing the tip of his massive cock around the rim of my ass. It felt pretty nice honestly, sent an odd feeling through me already.

But that quickly changed, when I felt him get ready to start. I wasn't scared, I was just overjoyed I'm finally getting up I want. And after a second of getting ready, I felt it. He thrust gently into me, pushing his massive dick through my anus. I inhaled sharply, feeling Jason explore inside me. This went on till Jason ran out of length, then pulled out, making me exhale hard. Once the first thrust was completed, he started his real work and began thrusting in and out still as a steady pace.

The feeling was the best feeling I've experienced yet, and Jason didn't even began his real work yet, but that would be soon, I know it. But he kept his steady thrust, making me pant gently.

Jason, still using his paw, massaged my balls and gently jerked me off every once in a while, adding that additional pleasure feeling, but I was far from it right now, I'm not that easy to break. Jason probably knew this, which is why he began thrusting a bit harder while jerking me off fully.

He kept thrusting harder and harder every five seconds, but suddenly, he stopped and pulled out of me. Wondering why he stopped, I looked back, to only see him sitting down, legs spread.

"I think we should load off a bit before getting into anymore serious stuff, heh." He said.

I didn't have to be told twice, and I quickly did an 180 to face him. I then didn't hesitate before shoving his cock into my mouth and began sucking hard. Jason let out a shivered sigh, feeling the warmth of my mouth, coating his dick in saliva. I then gripped his cum filled balls and started massaging them like he did to mine, and this clearly sent a shock of pleasure to him, as he started to moan gently. He moaned lightly, as I continued to suck him off.

I kept sucking him off till I heard him.

"P- please don't stop."

Replying with a groan, I continued even harder. This went till I once again heard Jason.

"O- oh no… I- I- I think I'm..." He couldn't finish.

I knew what he meant, but I didn't stop, and that was enough for Jason, as I heard a suddenly moan of pleasure.

"I- I'm cumming!" He made out.

As soon as he finished the sentence, my mouth was filled with his creamy goodness. I didn't remove my mouth, I kept completely stuck, swallowing every last drop he pumped into it. He finished not long after, breathing heavily and looked dazed. But he stared at me and smiled.

"N- now… It's your turn..." He spoke.

I nodded and turned to face away from him again. He slowly mounted me and began, but held nothing back whatsoever. With a fast thrust, he torn through my rear, sending me in the air just about. He pushed in and out, while he began to jerk me off once again. With the suddenly change of pace with his thrusting, it made me feel even better then before.

Still not feeling that much off, I reached over and managed to grab Jason's balls. I just need a little boost, and that's what I was going to do. I started squeezing his balls, causing him to shiver uncomfortable, but I did this until he couldn't take it anymore. As I was doing this, I heard Jason inhale deeply again, and soon after feeling a rush of warm liquid enter my anus. It felt amazing, and that was the final thing I needed to do. With Jason pumping his sweet juice into my anus, I lost it, and soon released my own stream of white gooey liquid all over his bed.

The feeling of cumming felt amazing, leaving me tired once I finally stopped. Jason finished first and pulled out of me, leaving a string of cum connected. I finished not long after and nearly lost strength in my legs.

Looking back at each other, we gave a loving stare.

"Be… Mine..." I remember saying.

He smiled and accepted. I smiled back and got up. Cleaning myself, I slowly dressed up and looked at Jason.

"See… You tomorrow…?" I asked.

"You got it..." He replied.

With that, I opened the door and left, as the party seemed to be breaking down. I got home and slowly sat on the couch, already planning our time together tomorrow...


	36. A Special Birthday

Requested By: ColdKitten  
M Delcatty (Rin) X M Human (Rave)

Hello, I'm Rin, a Delcatty. I live in Snowflake City with my trainer named Rave. Rave found me scavenging for food in the wilderness two years ago, and ever since, we've grown to become good partners. Though I'm quite shy around people, but I wasn't that scared of Rave. He stumbled upon me, a starving, tire, Skitty. To be honest, I've never really paid him back. He does understand me somehow. I'm not sure how, but he does, but it's nice.

Anyways, I paid him back just about a week ago. And to describe Rave a small bit, he's sixteen, caring for Pokemon, and works as a doctor at the Pokecenter. I'm also his only Pokemon, as he told me he didn't want to travel, that he just wants to enjoy time with me and have fun. And only a few months ago, I evolved into Delcatty. He was so excited and nearly hugged me to death.

But enough of that. Only five days ago, have I finally repaid the person who saved me. And now, we're closer then ever. Now lets get into this.

It was a nice sunny afternoon on a Sunday, and I was laying in my bed. I was watching Rave getting ready for his shift at the Pokecenter. He opened the door and looked back at me.

"Well, I'm off. Are you sure you don't want to come?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll just be sleeping." I replied.

He nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him. I just rested my head on the pillow and closed my eyes.

Hours passed when I was awoken by Rave. Opening my eyes, I saw a bag of berries.

"You slept eight hours? Wow. Well, I brought you some food." He smiled, setting the bag next to my bed.

I smiled back and thanked him. I got up and stretch before eating what Rave got me. The rest of the night, yes, night, I spent laying next to Rave, as he watched a movie. I looked at the calendar and my eyes widen. I completely forgot somehow that Rave's birthday was a week away. I forgot to get him something, but there was still time. I didn't mention his birthday to him, as I wanted to think of a gift in case he did ask or whatnot.

Closing my eyes, I just fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to see Rave already gone, a note right in front of me. Leaning to read, he said he'll be back in a few hours. I didn't really think much about it, and so I went on with the rest of the morning.

He came home not long after and got ready for work, he called out and I replied, then he was off.

Now, to skip the nonsense, we'll move to the day before his birthday. That's when things changed quite harshly.

Anyways, I was doing my own things while Rave was out. But around one in the afternoon, I heard the door open and shut. Getting up to greet him, I stopped when he walked in the room. Looking at him, he looked sad, not his happy self. This created a red flag and I was concerned that something bad happened.

"Rave? What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"Oh… Hey, Rin… Don't worry about it..." He replied.

He then walked off to the kitchen. The rest of the day was quiet. Rave stayed in his room and didn't leave at all. I didn't really bother him, but I was concerned, I wondered what happened. But that night, he finally walked out. I was laying on the couch when he walked up and sat down with me. I did my usual thing and crawled up against him.

"Sorry about earlier. Guess you want to know." He said.

"It's Carly. She… Broke up with me..." He continued.

"Wha- what…? Why? You're birthday is almost tomorrow… That's really mean." I replied.

"She didn't really give an actual answer when I asked why. But yeah…" He said.

"I just wanted to tell you, I'm going to bed now." He continued, getting up.

"O- oh, okay… See you tomorrow..." I said.

I decided to go to sleep as well.

The next morning, I woke up and saw Rave at the table just messing around with his phone or whatever. Getting up, I walked over to him.

"Happy birthday." I said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, thanks." He replied.

I just laid beside his desk, as he continued doing his thing. This was a bit difficult for me, I don't like it when he acts this way. Makes me feel sad as well. After a bit, I just got up and walked upstairs. A few hours passed, and it was around six in the afternoon. Rave didn't really speak or did anything, though it was his birthday. This was bothering me a lot now.

But around seven, I was laying on his bed when he walked in. He sat on his bed and continued using that phone of his.

"Come on, don't you want to do anything for your birthday?" I asked.

"Not really. Don't really feel like it." He replied.

Sighing, I got up and to his side. I then thought of something that will make him have fun this birthday. I forgot to mention that his parents were out on business for a few days. Kinda strange how they didn't cut their trip short, but anyways, this was a perfect time to try.

"You sure?" I asked again.

"Yeah." He simply replied with no emotion in his voice.

After hearing that, I decided to go through with my plan.

"Well, I love you, and care about you." I said.

He looked at me, a bit surprised to hear that.

"You saved my life, and who cares if that girl broke up with you. You still have me!" I told him.

"I'll show you how much you mean to me. I'll show you that you only need me to love." I continued.

After that, I turned around. Lifting my ass in the air, I lift my tail, revealing myself to him. Looking back, I spoke.

"You only need me to love… Please, make me yours!" I said.

He face had shock in it, but I saw him slowly nod. Turning back around, I waited for him to do his thing. After a minute, I felt him get in position.

"A- are you sure…?" He asked.

"Yes! I won't let anyone hurt you. No one can hurt you if your with me!" I replied in an instant.

He slowly nodded after hearing that and began. Before I knew it, I felt the tip of his dick rub up against my ass. Shuddering a bit, I closed my eyes and exhaled in a shaky breath. This lasted only a few moments, until I suddenly felt a sharp pain strike my rear. I held in a small scream and dug my claws into the bed. The pain was only for a moment, as faded quickly. As the pain subsided, I let out a long breath of relief.

But he didn't stop, he continued. I felt his meat pull out of me, and straight back in. The feeling of pain was no more, and was suddenly replaced by a relaxing feeling. Releasing my claws, I relaxed my body and felt all the tension leave.

Laying there, feeling him ram into me, felt amazing. But it wasn't all that, as I found out soon. But for the moment, he continued entering my rear with a fast thrust. The feeling continued to grow in this pleasurable vibe, and it tingled my entire body.

This went on for five minutes, when he decided this wasn't enough. He still kept his thrust, which didn't make me think of it. But it caught me off guard when I suddenly felt his hand grip my dick. One of his hands had my dick gripped hard, while another held my balls. This made me jump, but I didn't question it due to how good that shock felt.

Still in a firm grip, he began stroking up and down, jacking me off. The pleasure of this sent waves of relaxation, along with pleasure throughout my body. I honestly never felt this feeling in my life, and it was the best damn feeling ever, I just couldn't think much at that point.

He continued stroking my cock, making me purr in delight. But he suddenly stopped, both thrusting and jerking. I felt his rip his throbbing dick from my anus. He then turned me around. Looking at him, he pointed at his meat. I didn't hesitate at this, and within a second, I shoved it in my mouth, beginning to bob my head.

Sucking him off, he placed his hand on my head and pushed down, making me take more of his delicious lollipop. I continued this until I suddenly felt a warm liquid shoot down my throat and fill my mouth.

He just shot his creamy threat, and I swallowed as much as I could. Finishing drinking all of his seed, I removed my mouth and looked up at him. He had a face of happiness, but he wasn't done with me yet. Grabbing my sides, he turned me around and without warning, thrust right into my anus. This didn't really shock me, this just added to the delighted pleasure that was slowly building up.

I felt my anus stretch to a slightly painful size, trying to fit his massive cock inside. He kept ramming my ass hard, and I started to feel weird inside, I knew I was about to unload. But I held in there the best I could. I didn't want to release until I want.

At this point, I felt a pressure build up, trying to release, but I wouldn't let it, even if it hurt. I then used my paw to grip my dick and griped it as hard as I could. The feeling of doing so was so much, I nearly exploded right there.

Rave noticed this and continued to thrust even harder and faster. I clenched my teeth and eyes, trying to hold, but the pleasure was to much. I couldn't hold it any longer, and I let go of my penis. As soon as I did, a steady stream of white goody liquid shot at rocket speed. Spraying a line across the bed. The orgasm lasted some time before stopping. I felt dazed with pleasure, feeling lightheaded and tired.

Rave though, wasn't done. Seeing me do this, he thrust a few more times, and on the sixth thrust, he shot another stream of cum, this time in my anus. The warm liquid felt odd at first, but then pleasant. He finished and removed his meat from me.

Doing so, I fell and rolled onto my back, trying to catch my breath. But as I was doing so, I felt Rave grip my dick. He started jerking me off again, and I couldn't handle it at the moment. Without warning, I shot another stream straight up, a good foot or so, and covered myself with my own cum. Losing all power, I fell limp flat onto the bed, unable to move an inch.

Looking up at Rave, I smiled a bit.

"B- better then… An- any girl… Huh…?" I asked.

He nodded and fell down next to me. Using the remaining strength I had, I very slowly inched my way to his side. Snuggling up to him, I told him I loved him. He replied that he loved me too. After that, I fell asleep...


	37. Heated Vacation

Requested By: JazzyLucario  
M Zorua (Kino) X M Poochyena (Fla) X M Houndoor (Lurk) X M Umbreon (Void) X M Rockruff (Spike) X M Litten (Flame)

Stepping off the plane, I took in a big breath of air.

"Ah, Halso! Always wanted to visit this place." I exhaled.

Stretching, I walked around the airport.

"Alright, so… This is a vacation, I think I'll just look around a bit. Then head to my hotel." I thought.

I then explored a bit. Ate since I didn't eat on the plane, walked around the city a bit, saw some cool things, so on, so on. I then headed to my hotel, checked in, and jumped in my bed to get some sleep before fully exploring this cool region.

So, I'm Kino, a Zorua. Just explained, I arrived at Halso for vacation. I heard they had cool places like nice beaches, restaurants, and shopping centers. It's definitely a one up from where I came from. But I didn't expect things to go as planned. So, here is what happened.

After some nice Z's, I awoke and got ready to continue my exploration. I got off the plane around six in the morning, and slept till one in the afternoon. So this was a perfect time to get use to the area and learn where things were. I started off by exploring the nearby shopping center, just try and find some stuff to bring home or whatnot.

Anyways, after walking around a bit, I suddenly heard laughter. Wondering who it was, I walked around the corner and saw a group sitting around a table.

A Poochyena, Houndour, Umbreon, Rockruff, and a Litten. They stood out a lot, and thought they could help me around. So walking up quite shyly. By the way, I am quite shy, so meeting new Pokemon were a bit difficult for me, but I fought the feeling of shyness and continued.

Walking up to them I spoke.

"H- hi. I'm new around here… Can you five show me around?" I asked.

They stopped doing what they were doing and stared at me. My heart raced a bit, feeling nervous, but luckily they broke the silence.

"Sure. You do look new. What's your name?" The Umbreon asked.

"U- um… Kino..." I replied.

"Oh, they hello Kino. I'm Void." The Umbreon said.

"Poochyena is Fla, Houndour Lurk, Rockruff Spike, and Litten is Flame." He introduced everyone.

I smiled a bit, feeling happy they are open and not sizing me up.

But Void got up and walked up to me. He was about the same height as me, and reached his paw out.

"Well, happy to meet another here. If you want us to show you around, we could." He said.

Grabbing his paw and shaking it, I nodded.

"Yes, please." I said.

He nodded back and walked off, waving me over, telling me to follow. The rest got up and followed Void. I slowly followed them, feeling a bit better. They showed me around like they promised. It was nice meeting a nice group, and I think they enjoyed my company, as I told them about the region I came from. And after an hour of showing me around, we all stopped by a nearby restaurant and got some food. We chatted, messed around, and some other fun stuff. And by the time we were done eating, the sun seemed to be going down.

Outside near the beach, Void spoke to me.

"It's pretty cool learning about you, Kino. And it was pretty fun." He gave me a slip of paper.

"Meet here tomorrow, okay? It's just near the mall. Well, we're gonna go back home and get some sleep." He said, waving as he walked off.

Waving back, I turned to head to my hotel room. Once inside the room, I opened the piece of paper and saw an address. I kinda knew where it was since they showed me it. So getting undressed, I jumped into my bed and got ready for tomorrow.

The next morning, I woke up and took a shower. Dressing into clean clothes, I walked out of my room and down to the lobby. Walking outside, I began my walk to Void and his friends. It only took twenty minutes to arrive, and on point, Void and his friends were messing around. They saw me and welcomed me. Void ran up to me and smiled.

"Glad you can make it! Wanna get going?" He asked.

I nodded, and they were off. I followed them down some streets and side alleys. What seemed like half an hour, we finally reached the location. It was normal at first, an empty beach. But continuing to what looked like a hut, I passed through it. On the other side, I suddenly stopped. I didn't really know what to think, but the first thing I thought of was "nudist beach". Reason for that was, everyone, about ten, were completely naked and doing things like nothing was out of the ordinary. As I was standing there, Void walked pass me, now clothe-less, along with his friends.

"Come on, need some help?" He asked.

I didn't really know how to respond, I just never seen anything like this. But as I continued to be locked in place, I felt Spike lift my arms, as Lurk pulled my shirt off.

"There ya go. Want to do the rest on your own? We're gonna be just down there." He pointed.

They walked off, leaving me shirtless. I was honestly confused. But I just rolled with it. Walking slowly back into the hut, I looked at my shorts. Sighing, I quickly pulled them off, along with my underwear. Looking down, I blushed intensely. But after inhaling and exhaling a bit, I walked out.

I found Void soon after and they looked at me.

"See? It's nice, isn't it? Just relax or do whatever!" He said, smiling at me.

I slowly nodded and did what he told me. I didn't really do much, I just tried avoiding looking to far down on someone. But this wasn't the whole thing. As a few hours passed, and Void called out to me saying if I was done. I agreed instantly, and nearly rushed back to put on my clothes. Feeling better that I covered myself, I looked at Void.

"Um… D- didn't expect that…" I muttered.

"You'll get use to it! It's nice feeling unrestrained by those clothes, huh? Well, lets do something!" He said.

Accepting, I continued to follow them, hopefully not to another nude party. But as the day went on and the sun set, Void turned towards me.

"Wanna head to our place?" He asked.

Not knowing what to say due to my shyness, I blurted out the first thing I thought of.

"S- sure."

"Great! Come on, follow me!" He turned around and began walking off.

Following him, we soon reached their place, which was quite nice. They all walked in, me being last. Everyone besides Void walked upstairs.

"There's still some fun stuff if your up to it." He said.

"Um, sure… I'm here..." I replied.

"Hmm hmm, just give me a moment." He said, walking up the stairs.

I was left alone downstairs, wondering what I just witnessed, but as soon as my mind started to wonder, I heard it.

"Yo, Kino! What are you doing down there? Come on!" Lurk's voice called from above.

Not thinking anymore weird stuff could happen, I walked upstairs. But I was wrong. As I reached the top, I saw all five of them completely naked once again. I stared as Lurk, Void, Flame and Fla were doing very sexual acts. Being my shy self, I didn't know what to do. But as I looked on at them fucking each other gently, Spike came out of nowhere.

"Aw, feeling left out? You can join if you want." He said.

"I- um, uh… I might sit this… One out..." I said.

"Really? Aw, come on…! It's really fun and relaxing..." Spike used his finger and stroke my stomach.

"U- um, r- really, I- I'd- rather sit this on- one out." My words started shattering.

"Please…? You look like you have a nice package for us to enjoy… I saw it during our trip… Come on, for me?" He continued, beginning to rub his paw near my crotch.

I was looking for any words, but non would come out. But for some reason, his soothing voice, along with the rubbing made me feel a bit aroused. I couldn't really think straight as he continued to plead for me to join. I finally reached a breaking point, and suddenly accepted.

"You will? That's great…! We'll wait when you get ready…!" He said, walking off to the pair.

I slowly walked back downstairs and took off my clothes. Once fully unclothed, I made my way back upstairs. Spike saw me and jumped up.

"Wasn't so hard, see? Now, come! Join the fun." He motioned towards the massive bed.

Walking towards the bed, Void reached up and grabbed my paw. He then pulled me down onto him.

"Hey big boy. Ready for some fun?" He asked, feeling his large package press up against mine.

I just nodded, to confused to speak.

He smiled and flipped us over, causing me to be on my back. Out of nowhere, he suddenly inserted my soften member inside his mouth, beginning to suck in a slow motion. Feeling a bit weird, I looked on to see Lurk mount Void, as he began thrusting into him. Looking at the others, they were having a threesome just like us. I felt my face ignite like a flare, I was pretty sure the whole room felt blazing hot due to how much heat my face was producing. Void noticed this and removed his mouth.

"Don't be so nervous." He smiled, continuing to suck me off.

Spike stopped what he was doing and moved to our group. He slid under Void and began sucking him off as well, Spike as well began masturbating. It seems like the other two didn't have enough action, so they moved to our group. Flame lifted Spike up and began fucking him in the ass, as Fla started ramming into Flame's ass as well. The whole thing was one massive fuck-fest. But oddly, I enjoyed it for some reason, and began calming down.

Doing so finally made me fully erect, and enjoy the maximum pleasure that came with it. Closing my eyes, mouth slightly open, I began letting out a soft moan. Feeling my breathing and heart pick up pace, I began moaning louder and louder.

Void continued to suck me off, as I felt an odd feeling grow. I didn't expect something this early to happen, but it did.

Looking up, I noticed Void looking stressed a bit. But a moment of this, and he let out a breath of relief. Looking down, I show Spike removing his mouth, cum dripping from his it. He saw me staring, and decided to jump on my stomach, as Void continued to suck. Before I knew it, he pressed his muzzle against mine, as he began making out with me.

This wasn't a good idea, as the action boosted my pleasure, and soon, I remember clenching my body, as I felt myself release my own liquids into Void's mouth. It only lasted only five seconds, but that was enough for Void, as he removed his mouth with a satisfy voice saying it was good. As soon as Void left my crotch, Spike removed his mouth and stared at me.

"Time for my fun…!" He said.

Before questioning, he quickly slid down and slammed down onto my dick. I gasped as my meat entered his anus. Once fitting all he could, he began riding me at a normal pace. Void, a bit disappointed that he lost his spot, decided to just finger my anus, sending a major amount of pleasure through my body. Lurk was still pounding away at Void, not showing any breaking point. Fla and Flame continued fucking each other as well.

Void continued fingering me at a pleasurable pace, as Spike continued riding me. I felt another orgasm coming along, and the fingering wasn't making it go any slower. And before I could try and hold, I released another decent load, this one being inside Spike's anus. As I pumped him full of my cream, I looked to see Spike also shot his load all over Void. Void didn't complain, he just gently ate the goody treat.

Spike then removed his anus from my cock and cum spilled out, creating a puddle around me. He then lowered to my pulsing cock, and began licking all the cum off, each lick made a bit of cum squirt out like a fountain.

He continued till there was nothing left. But after Spike finished, he just back onto my stomach, and moved forward. Soon, his bulging dick was in my face. He didn't waste a second shoving it into my mouth. He began thrusting forward, lunging his massive cock down my throat.

Void, seeing his spot was free again, decided to suck me off some more.

Noticing I hadn't really done much this entire time, I finally decided to do something. With Spike's ass right there, I shoved my finger up his ass, hearing a small yelp from him. Be he clearly enjoyed it I knew. This continued to two fingers, to three, then four. Soon, I was nearly shoving my whole paw up his anus. His body clearly wasn't able to handle this, as I heard a loud moan come from him, then a ton of cum shooting down my throat. His cum tasted sweet, and I drank every bit of it.

He finished, and removed himself from me, he looked at me.

"I- I'm out of power… You win..." He said.

After that, I looked at Void, who was looking at me.

"Want another cup of milk?" He asked.

I nodded with a slight smile.

He then got up to me and did the same position he did as Spike did, leaving Lurk alone. Lurk though had different plans. He decided to take Void's place, and began sucking me off, but twice as hard, while shoving his paw up my ass like I did with Spike.

With Void, he began thrusting into my mouth. Looking over, Fla and Flame were finally done with their action and moved towards me. Fla took Lurk from behind, while Flame began jerking Lurk off. I somehow felt another orgasm coming along, I didn't know how I had so much in me, but I did.

Void however, was already under the affect of major pleasure, and soon exploded into my mouth, filling my mouth much more then Spike. I tried keeping up, but was unable, and soon, cum started leaking out of my mouth and down my face. He finally stopped about thirty seconds, and allowed me to catch up. Pulling himself from, he rolled off me.

"There ya go… That was the last bit of my energy..." He smiled, joining Spike.

Looking at the remaining three, they continued, but I saw Lurk looking off, like he was getting close. And I was correct, and soon later, he shot his load all over the place. His load was impressive, and drenched the sheets. He didn't give up until I gave my share, and that wasn't long.

But Fla looked like he had enough, and filled Lurk up.

Seeing this, I wasn't able to hold it in any longer, and I unloaded for the third time inside Lurk. Pumping him off as well, he finally unlatched his mouth and called it quits. Fla already seemed to have quit, leaving only me and Flame.

Flame stared with a lustful look and lifted me up. Before I could react, not like I could, I felt him ram into me, I let out a long breathless moan, trying to catch my breath after all the orgasms, but I couldn't. It didn't take more then five thrust for Flame to shoot a steamy hot stream of cum into my ass.

He pulled out early, continuing to squirt his cum all over my backside. Once he finished, he gave up and joined the others. I fell onto the bed, covered in cum and feeling amazing. I then heard Void speak.

"Wow… You outlasted all five of us…? You are a master at this… We are so gonna do this again when you visit..." He smiled.

I weakly smiled back and slowly nodded, slowly closing my eyes, feeling exhausted from the events...


	38. Cave Of Mating

Requested By: FalconFox8  
M Braixen X F Aggron

Running through the forest, I tried escaping the five Mightyena. But they wouldn't give up, they're locked onto my like some sort of heat seeking magnet. As I rushed at speeds I never though I could reach, I saw it in the distance. Though I had major tunnel vision, I saw a cave in the distance.

"Yes! They won't follow me in here!" I thought, as I pushed harder to reach the destination.

It only took me a few seconds to reach it, and I just launched myself into the cave, not caring about cutting myself up in the process. And to my relief, I saw they stop dead in their tracks and just stared at me. It was eerie how they won't speak, they just stared with those evil looking eyes.

Not wanting to take my chances, I got up, feeling slight pained from the rocks cutting my skin up, but I got up and headed deeper into the cave to try and find another exit.

"Why did I think it was a good idea wondering in the forest during mating season…?" I thought to myself.

I just continued walking through the dark cave, having the only light source as a lighter. I was tired, weak, and extremely winded, but I kept pushing to try and find a place to rest. As I walked down the cave a bit further, I suddenly hit something hard, causing me to fall back onto my ass.

"What the hell…?" I mumbled.

Flicking my lighter, it released a flame, and once I managed to activate it, I nearly screamed. Two eyes staring at me through the darkness. I didn't wait around, as I rocketed up and sprinted the way I came, hearing the crashing footsteps behind me. I don't remember much after that.

As I was sprinting, I remember falling and that was it. Total blackness consumed me. I thought I was done for, but something else was in mind for who was chasing me.

I came to about an hour later, in a slightly dimmed area. I tried to move, but I felt my arms and paws bounded by this weird glue-like substance. Looking around with blurry vision, I saw nothing. It was just an empty cave. A lantern gently flickered on a table just a few feet from me. But when I looked down, I froze.

I was completely naked, with nothing by my fur.

"What the hell?!" I screamed in the head.

Trying to quickly find a way out, I then heard loud footsteps coming my way. Scared and confused, I continued to struggle with the sticky substance that had my arms and paws locked in place. But as I was doing so, I heard a voice.

"You're awake. That's good."

Looking up, my eyes widen to see an Aggron. I just struggled even harder.

"What do you want?!" I said.

"What do I want? You came into my home like you owned the place. It's just natural to defend it." She kept her stare.

"What? I didn't know this was yours! Should really put a sign or something up! Please, let me go!" I shouted.

"Ah, ah, ah. You gotta give me something before I could let you go." She replied.

"And that is?" I stared at her with an emotionless expression.

She didn't reply, she just swiftly wrapped her claws around my dick. My eyes shot opened, and I looked shocked.

"W- what?! No!" I said, trying to move away.

She once again didn't reply, and instead jerking me off harshly.

"Th- this is not fucking cool!" I screamed.

I couldn't do anything to stop her, I tried kicking, moving, and everything, but I was nearly locked in place with this stuff on me.

I just sat there, watching this happen to me, I tried staying calm and not feel, but it wasn't exactly working.

After jerking me off for a few minutes, I saw her grin this devilish smirk.

"Be a good little thing, and this will be over soon and you can leave." She spoke.

At this point, I failed to stay calm, as I looked down and saw my fully erect cock. I wasn't given a moment to think, as I felt a crushing weight crush my lower body. The Aggron lunged my dick straight through her, causing me to let out a pained scream. She began riding me hard, and it hurt like hell. But I wasn't able to do anything, I just had to watch.

The Aggron stood quiet, not making any noise whatsoever. Me on the other paw, screamed in pain every time she fell onto me. But for some reason, those screams lowered till there was nothing. I didn't know why, but I felt no pain anymore, but as she kept dropping and rising, I felt a small weird feeling. The feeling of pleasure.

I tried holding back the pleasure, but it was out of my control. And as she kept riding, it grew more intense, making me sweat and pant gently.

This continued a bit till I felt a shock of pleasure shoot through my body, making me moan uncontrollably. Feeling this caused me to clench my eyes shut, as I felt a building pressure deep down. I tried holding my composure, but it was crashing down quickly, no matter how hard I tried.

I then suddenly felt myself about to lose control.

"S- stop…! P- please! I'm ab… Ra- ah..." I felt myself release my warm liquid into the Aggron.

My orgasm lasted a few seconds before I felt myself stop. Falling back against the rock wall, I saw Aggron lift herself from my crotch, cum dripping onto me. She then looked back.

"There you go… Wasn't so hard, was it?" She said.

I didn't reply, I didn't even know what happened. But like she promised, she let me go. She cut the gooey stuff and allowed me to get up.

"Now, never come back here, unless you want to be taught again." She told me.

I quickly nodded and grabbed my stuff. I quickly got dressed and rushed out of the cave, luckily the hunters that were after me left. I decided to run home before anything else happened...


	39. A Bigger Bang For Your Buck

Requested By: Halcyon  
F Zoroark X M Zorua

An interesting thing happened not long ago, and this is how it happened. First off, I'm a Zoroark, female, and my little brother, Zorua. We live alone some ways away from the city, and it's quite peaceful. And I guess this what made this event happen.

So, I was on the internet, searching around for some stuff to buy. It was a bit boring up here during the fall season, so I wanted to try and find something that could interest me. But that's when I saw it. The text read 'multiple mystery potions' only ten dollars. Peaking my interest to what these 'potions' were, I checked it out. It seemed to be a special pack that was made by a Braixen who brews these things. The thing that caught my interest even more is, are the types of potions they described. They were complete mysteries, and all have different good affects.

Three color types, red all has the same affect, purple all the same, and orange all the same. So three sets of three different colored potions.

I was bored out of my mind, so I decided to order them. This is when it all started.

So I waited about a week for them to arrive, since I live in the middle of nowhere, and after I opened the door to see the potions, I smiled. Picking them up, I went back in and closed the door, quickly setting them on the kitchen counter.

Opening the box, I saw what I ordered. Taking the box within the box out, I looked at the three type of potions.

"Hmm, I wonder what they do… They are described as mysteries." I told myself.

Taking a red potion, I examined it closely. A small tag only said 'cherry'.

"Flavors?" I thought.

But looking closer, I noticed another small tag saying 'BG'.

"BG? They are mysteries it seems..." I said.

Deciding to wait later in the day, I just packed them up and left them on the counter.

Later that day, I suddenly heard the front door open. Looking over, I saw my little brother walk in, returning back from his hike or whatever he said he was doing. Getting up, I walked to him. I welcomed him home, and he told me what he did. But after he began walking, he noticed the box with a faint glow.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh, not really sure. I bought some 'potions' off the internet." I replied.

"Potions? This isn't medieval times." He scoffed.

"Still, it sounded interesting. Not sure what to do with them though." I said back.

"Then why don't you drink it?" He asked.

"No idea what the affects are, but it said they are different with each color." I told him.

"Then I'll drink it if your to scared too." He said.

I stopped him.

"Eh, lets just wait." I replied.

He groaned but accepted.

The rest of the day went normally enough, but that night is when things changed. Around nine, I was still up, just doing my own things, but I happened to glance at the box, which glowed a mixture of colors. I tried ignoring it, but it was bothering me to much. So getting up, I unpacked the potions once again. Thinking back to the description, the Braixen called them self 'mischievous'. I'm quite mischievous as well, and I thought of something.

"I could test these out on Zorua. If it was made by someone calling them self mischievous, I'm sure they're going to be interesting." I thought.

So finally breaking, I called out Zorua. He walked out and saw the three potions lined up.

"Alright, guess you win. Wanna find out what these potions do?" I asked.

"Sure. I am wondering what they do." He agreed.

Walking up to me, he grabbed the red potion first. Uncorking it, he looked at the glow. Looking up at me, he nodded.

"Well, lets see what it does." He said.

He then drank the entire bottle. Finishing and placing it down, nothing special happened.

"Hmm, don't really feel anything." He said.

"Maybe I'll try the other two." He continued, picking up the purple one.

He did the same thing, and nothing happened, he then drank the orange one, and once again nothing happened.

"Other then different flavors… I don't think anything happened." He replied.

"Really? That kinda sucks." I replied.

"Well, I'm heading to bed. See you in the morning." He said, walking back to his room.

Getting up, I was kinda disappointed, but at least it wasn't expensive. With that, I called it a night and headed to my room.

The next morning, I woke up and walked to the living room. Not moments later, Zorua walked out of his room.

"Not sure why, but I woke up feeling a bit weird." He suddenly spoke.

He then walked to the bottles.

"Maybe those were not that strong." He continued.

"Alright, empty three of them again." I replied.

He nodded and grabbed them. He quickly drank all three of them. He said they were much stronger indeed, and we waited to see what happened. Waiting for wings or something to appear, I heard him speak.

"I feel… Strange..."

I didn't expect what happened next, but it did. I watched as my little brother's dick and balls began growing at a rapid pace, along with his size. Watching in surprise, I saw my little brother almost as tall as me, with a massive cock and huge balls. Not sure why, but something sparked in my head by just looking at him, and I smiled a bit of a devilish smirk.

"Wow, look at you." I kept my smirk.

"Wh- what? These potions are insane! What did they do to me…?" He said.

"This is good for you." I replied.

"Look at your size, hehe. How do you feel about learning about this?" I asked.

"L- learn?" He looked up.

Walking up to him, I gently stroke his massive lengthy cock.

"Yep. It's gonna be fun, I can promise." I told him.

"You promise…? I- I guess..." He said.

Smiling, I nodded and told him it is indeed going to be fun. And before I knew it, I pushed him to the ground. Once he's on his back, I gripped his cock and placed the tip in my mouth. Zorua tensed up with this, but didn't complain. I just started slow and sucked his tip gently, coating it in saliva. I kept this up for just a few till I wanted to improve things, along with his likeness to this.

Getting up, I crawled over his tip and went for it all the way. Pushing his tip into my pussy, I inhaled sharply, feeling my pussy adjust to his new massive size. Once I fit enough in, I pulled up, ripping his cock from me.

After the first time, I adjusted to his size and started making it reenter me. After another three times, I started to full on ride my little brother. He didn't utter a single word, and looking at him, I noticed he had his eyes closed and saw his breathing increase gently. Smirking once again to myself, I knew he was enjoying it, and I wasn't about to stop.

I continued to ride him at a gently speed at first for him to get use to it, and soon, I picked up me speed, making me lunge more of his cock up my pussy. The feeling was a bit painful at first, but that quickly subsided and was replaced by this pleasurable feeling, which made me want to go faster and harder, but I kept my speed at the moment to not hurt Zorua.

But to my surprise, I heard my little brother say to pick up the speed and do it harder. I didn't really complain or sound worry, if he wanted to, then I will. So I began falling a bit harder and started riding more forcefully. He let out an audible moan with this, and I enjoyed it.

I continued to fuck him like this for another minute or so, when I wanted to try something. So I pulled myself off him and moved back a few feet. Turning around, I waved my ass at him.

"Can't do all the work. I want to see how good you are at doing it yourself." I said.

"O- okay..." He said, lifting himself up.

His cock rubbed up against my ass, sending a static feeling through my body. I prepared myself for some anal fucking, and moments later, I felt his cock push through my ass. The feeling felt odd at first, but once he pulled out and shoved back in, the feeling changed.

He then proceeded to fuck me in the ass quite harshly, and I loved every moment of it, it felt amazing.

"Guess you know your stuff..." I chuckled.

Zorua just smiled and continued pounding away. His massive balls slapped against me with each thrust. I felt his cock explore inside me deeply, feeling my torso resize due to his cock.

But my concerns were confirmed, when I heard my little brother speak.

"I- I'm feeling a little weird..."

"Th- that's okay… It's your first time, so you don't have to show off." I replied.

He didn't quite knew what I meant, but he didn't ask, and just kept pushing deeper and deeper, causing me to let out long overjoyed moans. Soon after, he spoke again.

"I… Feel like peeing… I feel… Like I'm about to… Cum…!" He suddenly screamed, releasing gallons of milk into my ass.

The force and amount of cum entering me was overwhelming, as I felt my flat stomach bulge with his seed, overflowing my womb. His massive balls weren't for show it seemed, as he released gallon after gallon into me. It was almost to much for me, but thankfully, he finally stopped and pulled from me, causing the backed up cum to fire onto him.

I lost all strength and fell onto the floor, causing more cum to erupt from my anus. He then crawled up to me and laid next to me.

"See? Fun… I did promise..." I smiled.

"Lets do this again..." He replied.

"Sure thing..." I said.

We then laid there for a few till I fell asleep...


	40. Shinx's Story 5: Suspected

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
M Shinx X M Riolu

Waking up, I looked up at the sky. Moving my head to the side, I saw Riolu, still asleep with his arm around me. Smiling slight, I slowly removed his arm and got up. I was still covered in the white goo from a few hours ago.

"Gonna be difficult washing this off..." I thought, yawning lightly.

I then walked to the river and got in. The water was warm and relaxing, as I began washing myself.

Near the end of my bath, I was suddenly groped from behind, as I felt Riolu's paw wrap around my dick.

"Hey. That was a must needed rest." He said.

"Yeah… I feel much more awake now." I replied.

"Well, lets clean off." He said, letting go of me.

I finished cleaning and got out to dry off. Riolu finished ten minutes after I did and we just lay on the grass, looking at the blue sky. Embracing each other gently, we continued to lay there.

"Riolu…?" I broke the silence.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Got any stuff planned tonight…?" I asked.

"No, actually. Now that you said that… My mother along with brothers and sisters are going away to visit someone. I decided to stay behind. If you want, we can go to my place." He said.

"That'd be perfect..." I replied, rubbing my head against Riolu's chest.

With that, I just stood like that for a few minutes. But Riolu broke this setting.

"Well, we should be heading back… Gotta get ready for our sleepover tonight." He said.

"Do we have to…? Okay, okay..." I sighed, getting up.

We grabbed our stuff and headed back to the city. An hour later, we were at Riolu's house just enjoying the peace and quiet. I was on the couch, while Riolu was upstairs doing some stuff. Ten minutes of laying on the couch, I heard Riolu. Sitting up, my eyes locked onto his naked body.

"Wanna do something fun?" He said in a soothing voice.

Smirking, I nodded.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know… Anything you want." He replied.

"I think I have some stuff in mind." I said back, smiling.

Getting up, I followed Riolu upstairs and into his room. Closing it, he got up to my face and planted his lips onto my mine. After a quick kiss, he pushed me gently onto the bed, landing on me moments later. But he got up fast and didn't waste a second pulling my shorts off. I helped by taking my shirt off, and soon, we were both naked, staring lustfully into each others eyes.

It didn't take long till Riolu began rubbing our dicks together. He kept his loving stare, as he continued his act. This was a perfect time to use my tail once again, and so I did. I lined up perfectly, and lunged one of the corner of my tail up Riolu's anus, causing him to jump forward a bit.

"Just wanted to tease you a bit, but looks like you want it now..." He smiled.

He got off me and began walking to the bathroom door, shaking his hips with each step. This caused me to feel even more aroused, just seeing him like that. He then stopped and opened the bathroom door and took a step in. Turning around, he motioned slowly with his finger.

"Need a little more privacy, hehe." He said, letting out a small chuckle.

Getting up, I followed him. Once in the bathroom, he closed and locked the door. Switching the light on, he jumped on me almost instantly.

"Time for some fun..." He said.

Pulling himself from me, he moved a few feet back and turned around, showing me everything, he turned to look at me.

"Enjoy." He quietly said.

I got up from the ground and moved up to him. Mounting him, I pushed my dick into Riolu's anus, making him to shiver.

"G- good." He said.

Smiling, I pulled out and pushed back in.

"Please, pound me harder." Riolu suddenly spoke.

I fulfilled his request, and pushed harder and quicker. He enjoyed this and showed it quite noticeably. I continued for a minute till I heard Riolu once more.

"H- harder…!" He said in a pleasured voice.

I once again accepted, but couldn't go any faster, but I tired. After a few thrust, I tried something different. With a swift motion, I knocked Riolu's legs out, causing his lower half to fall. He looked back, but quickly caught up to what I was doing. So he laid flat on the ground, and I fell on top of him. I proceeded to ram into his, but I fell with all my weight into him this time, quickly lifting myself up and doing it again. Riolu let out moans of joy, as I continued to drill into him with all my power.

The force my me feel wonderful. I just let my body go into autopilot. Looking up to the ceiling, I began panting hard, feeling myself getting to my breaking point. Riolu said he was nearing as well. But before I was about to release my juice into him, I suddenly stopped. Pulling myself out, I sat on my legs. Riolu looked back at me, confused to why I stopped.

"W- what's the matter…?" He said in a breathless voice.

"I- I think we should save… Our energy and juices for tonight..." I replied, smiling at him.

"Oh…? Okay..." He sounded a bit disappointed.

He got up and walked out to get dress. I followed behind him and got dressed as well. Fully clothed once again, he stared at me.

"Since you want to wait… What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I'm not really sure. Still sunlight out, so I guess we can do something outside." I replied.

"Okay, lets go then." He said back, walking out of his room and downstairs.

Following him, we left the house and started exploring the city. We just pretty much chatted and enjoyed the few hours of sunlight. But as we were walking down the street, we ran into Houndour and Zorua. They saw us and waved at us. Waving back, we walked up to them.

"Hey guys." Houndour greeted.

"Hey..." I replied.

"Um… Hey, Shinx." Zorua stared at me with an odd face.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Hmm? No, nothing." He replied instantly.

"Oh, okay. Well, what are you two doing?" I asked.

"Nothing really. Just browsing around. What about you two?" Houndour said.

"Er, nothing new. Just the same stuff, exploring and things." Riolu said.

"Ah, okay. Oh, Shinx, since your here, I gotta tell you something, if you don't mind." Zorua said, walking off.

Bit confused, I followed him, leaving Riolu and Houndour to chat alone. We walked around the corner and he stared at me with this look.

"You and Riolu seem to be gone most of the day. Like, every day. Just wondering where you are at most of the times." He said.

"Huh? W- we mostly just explore. Recently found a lot of new locations and stuff with cool things." I replied, a bit off.

"Oh, maybe we can go along for an adventure one day then. Also, Eevee suddenly stopped us not long ago." He replied.

Hearing this made me panic a bit. But I kept my discomfort hidden.

"Really…? What did she want?" I tried sounding annoyed.

"Nothing really. She looked a bit creepy honestly. By the way… Why did you break up with her? You two were a pretty good couple." He said.

"Um… I just didn't want to get into a deep relationship yet." I replied.

"What? You were in a relationship for like a year, and very close together." He glared, catching on, which made me stiffen up a bit.

"S- so…? I just thought things were getting way to far for me at the moment. S- sorry, but I need to get back to Riolu. We were going to a place to eat." I made up something.

I tried walking away naturally and made my way back to Riolu. I told him normally that we need to hurry before we were late. He caught on instantly and played along. He agreed like nothing is happening, and we were off. Looking back slightly, I saw Zorua walk up to Houndour, giving me a very odd and suspicious look. This caused me to panic once out of sight. Riolu noticed I was breathing hard and shaking a bit. He rubbed my back and I looked at him.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked.

"I- I don't know… But Zorua kept asking me these weird questions that made me feel off." I replied.

"Don't worry. He was probably just scaring you. Just think about the fun we're gonna have tonight." He smiled.

"Okay… I'll try." I replied.

"Everything is fine, nothing will break us apart." He gave me a quick kiss.

This made me feel happy and I nodded, saying we'll always be together.

With that, we continued walking around a bit till the sun went down. Riolu told me we should go back before nightfall, so I agreed since there wasn't much. After a little, we were back at his place. Walking in, it was still empty. Riolu closed the door behind me and he grabbed my paw, pulling me up the stairs and into his room.

"About earlier, don't think much about Zorua. He has nothing on us. Now, lets continue our fun from earlier, shall we?" He said.

"You're right… Lets continue." I replied.

With that, he dug his paw into my shorts and pulled out my dick. Sitting on his bed, he proceeded to suck me off gently. With me, I managed to shove my feet into his baggy shorts and started jerking him off with my feet.

As he continued, I lost the tension from earlier with Zorua, and was lost into a pleasant pleasurable wave. Riolu removed his mouth and looked up at me.

"Even if someone knew, they'll never break us apart. No one will ever break us apart." He said.

"You're right… No one ever..." I replied.

He smiled and went back to sucking me off. I felt amazing, knowing how Riolu accepted my feelings and will protect us no matter what. He doesn't care who knows, well, it's Riolu. He doesn't really care at all about anything that might happen. But I'm just so happy I have a friend like him, and we'll always be together, no matter what.

Anyway, he continued sucking me off a bit, as I continued jerking him off, and soon he stopped. Striping down to nothing, he pulled my shorts off and laid me on his bed. He jumped on me and began riding me. He kept his loving stare as he fell onto me, sending a relaxing pleasure through my body.

I began using my paws to jerk him off now.

"A little harder..." I spoke.

"Sure thing..." Riolu replied, beginning to slam a bit harder onto me.

The feeling of my throbbing cock resizing his anus felt amazing, and I just closed my eyes to bathe in the pleasure. He noticed this and placed his paw on my chest. He soon removed my paws from his cock and placed them next to my head. He then used his paws to lock my arms in place. Peeking a bit, I saw him move a bit, and soon used all his power to push downwards, shoving my cock through his ass. I held back an urge to scream a bit due to the slight pain that came with it. After the first three thrust, the pain quickly subsided and went back to pleasure.

After a minute, I discovered he held my arms in place to get better grip, and to push harder downwards. I began panting a bit from the pleasure that was being sent from his riding, and I felt a pressure type feeling deep within my cock. I didn't expect myself to already build up this early, and Riolu somehow knew. But he didn't let me rest for a second to regain control. Instead, he tried shoving my entire cock up his ass. He began to lunge his body with a great force downwards, making him to produce a breathy moan with each thrust he did.

His moaning combined with a hard thrusts caused me to feel aroused beyond my control, and soon, I felt myself build up a decent load that was ready to fire. Holding it back was useless, as it made the pleasure feeling rocket even higher. But I tried, and soon failed, as I felt my load of cum fill Riolu, causing me to let out a half moan half yip in the process.

Riolu stopped and clenched his eyes shut. And after pumping my load into Riolu, he reopened his eyes and looked at me.

"F- feel better now?" He asked, looking back to see cum seeping out of his ass.

"Yes..." I replied, smiling.

"See…? Everything is going to be okay… And we can do this whenever you'd like..." He replied, pulling himself off me.

Cum proceeded to flow out and onto me and his bed.

"Aw… Guess I gotta clean my sheets..." He replied.

"Not yet… You still didn't have your fun..." I told him, flipping over to show my rear.

"Guess I didn't." He laughed a bit.

And soon after, I felt him mount me and quickly shove his already erect cock into my ass. The suddenly shock nearly made me shoot another load, but my body was tired and wasn't about to do so. So I just laid there and enjoy him ramming into me. But as I expected, it wasn't long till I felt the warm substance enter my anus. I continued to lay there, feeling my stomach fill with his delicious cum. And after his thirty second orgasm, he pulled out, squirting another three extra shots of cum over my back.

I then just fell onto his bed. He soon followed.

"When will… Your mom… Return…?" I asked.

"Not till another two days..." He replied.

"That's good… I just want to… Sleep without cleaning then..." I said back.

"Yeah, me too…" He replied, embracing me.

I gently closed my eyes, ready for a nice rest. But not till Riolu spoke one last time.

"No matter what… We'll always be together… Forever..."

I then drifted off into a deep sleep...


	41. Encounter In The Woods

Requested By: Papo20022  
M Braixen (Lana) X M Lucario (Alex)

Sunny skies, not a single cloud, and just the perfect temperature. For most, that would be an amazing opportunity to get outside and enjoy it. But for me, it was slightly different. Slightly different indeed. Not sure how it happened, but it did, and I'm still questioning it a few months later.

So first off, I'm a male Braixen named Lana. Yeah, that combo clearly isn't good. A ton of other Pokemon that I come across mistakes me for a female. I mostly get guys asking for my number, giving me gifts, and all that random stuff. They instantly apologize when I tell them the shocking truth that I am a male. And that's the end of the encounter, simple enough. But, one day, during summer, that backfired somehow and caused all kinds of things afterwards.

Now, I live in a lonely part of Yuka, surrounded by forest. It's nice. I moved out there since I love nature and the quiet. And because guys don't stop me one after another like they did in the city. But all together, it's nice, peaceful, and quiet.

Now that all of that is out of the way, I'll get into when things turned weird, and soon escalated to something I would've never thought would ever happen.

Like always, I was outdoors, just sitting on the porch, messing around on my tablet. Internet was quite good somehow, but that isn't important. After I grew bored of that, I got up and walked inside. Grabbing my bag, I decided to grab some random fruits and berries, since I kinda wanted to start on a farm that I planned on doing for half a year now.

I walked outside once again in the summer heat, and began scavenging around the place. Fire berries, frost berries, spike berries, apples, blueberries, all of that, since it scattered the forest. I'm not sure, but I believe I was about a mile or two away from my place, when I heard the bushes rattle. Perking up from my pickings, I stared with a confused face.

"Is someone there…?" I called out.

The rattling stopped and everything went silent other then the soft breeze of the wind.

"Um..." I mumbled to myself.

Getting up and walking over, I pushed the bushes and saw nothing. Thinking the wind must've blew the bushes, I just went back to my gathering.

Now, this went on for another hour or so, and due to me beginning a bit late in the afternoon, it started getting a bit dark. Thinking I gathered enough to supply me for about a week, I began my walk back to my house. Not sure why, but I kept looking over my shoulder, convinced I'll see something in the distance. It can be really creepy when nightfall comes, but I tried shaking the feeling and continue the quiet walk back.

Luckily, I got home safely that night. I stashed my fruit and berry bag in my kitchen, and went to my room. I decided to catch some sleep since I wanted to do more tomorrow.

The next morning came as soon as I closed my eyes, and it went okay. But following that night, everything came down.

Morning and three quarters of the afternoon went alright. But it was when night came again. And like last time, I was caught in the darkness. This time, I wasn't keeping track of time, and failed to noticed I also traveled quite far. Groaning, I tried rushing back.

As I was jogging down the makeshift path I made, I suddenly stopped as I heard a voice.

"Psst…!" Was what I heard.

"H- huh? Who's there?" I said, turning back to look around.

Moments later, a Lucario appeared out of nowhere, which startled me. He had his tongue sticking out, and gave me a predatory stare, scanning me up and down.

"Hey there, hehe." He chuckled creepily.

I know what he had in mind, and I tried shutting him down.

"Wh- whoa… Don't get any ideas, I'm not a female, and is not interested." I said.

Sadly, my voice didn't give the part.

"Don't lie, hehe…" He replied, moving closer to me.

Backing up slightly, I was stunned when the Lucario lunged at me and grabbed my arm. I managed to rip from his grasp and pushed him back.

"Too close. Just turn away." I said.

"Aw, come on. I know you want it, girly." He replied.

Before I was able to reply, he lunged at me again. This time, knocking me down. He then proceeded to press his muzzle against mine. My eyes widen in shock, as I tired breaking free, but he was too strong for me. He finally departed from my mouth a minute later and gave me a twisted smile.

"Ready to feel good?" He asked.

I couldn't really break free, and I didn't want to try and resist. So I could only do one thing, that I didn't really liked.

"Y- yes..." I mumbled.

He liked this and quickly flipped me over. My breathing increased, as I was afraid, but I couldn't do anything at that moment. And before I can prepare for the worst, I felt a stinging pain ram my ass, as I felt his oversize penis push it's way deeper into me. I held back the urge to scream my head off, as it was way to much for my body to handle.

Pushing all his length in me, he pulled out forcefully. Quickly shoving back in a second later, causing me to utter a small shriek. He gripped my tail and pulled it painfully forward, giving him full access to my anus. He continued ramming into me at a painful speed.

Closing my eyes, I felt the sharp pain continue to strike every second.

But this wasn't all he had planned, as soon after, he pulled from me and flipped me on my back. He proceeded to jump on me, and force my mouth open. I then felt his dick slam the back of my throat, causing him to face fuck me at a swift speed. This went on with my mouth full of his cock for a few moments, till I felt the burst of warm liquid shoot down my throat.

He just came in my mouth, and it tasted weird.

This went on for about ten seconds, him fulling my mouth full of his seed. Finally, he removed himself, and I fell onto the ground, coughing and gagging from what just happened. Thinking he was finally done, I was so wrong.

As after I caught a few breath of air, he pulled me up and pushed me up against a tree. He then continued to fuck my ass at a much harder speed then before.

He kept calling me these names, and saying how I'm enjoying this. I didn't want to admit it, but I had a full erection at this point, not sure how, but I did. I guess my erection brushing up against the bark, and him ramming my ass, was my limit. I tried holding it back, since I didn't want to show pleasure, but I couldn't. And I remember moaning heavily, as I felt my dick erupt. Shooting sticky strings of cum all over the tree. With this, he stopped and looked.

"Holy shit, you are a guy." He said.

I didn't want to reply, but maybe I should.

"This should be fun then, heh." He added seconds later.

I felt his cock pull out, and he then slammed me on the ground. My erection was clear at that point, and he just stared in aw it seemed.

I didn't really expect him to begin riding me a second later, but he did. His weight crushed my lower half, as he dug my cock deep within his ass. I moaned in delight, as he began rising and falling onto me. Looking at him, I saw him jerking himself off, as he continued riding me.

He pinned me down, and I couldn't move at all, which was uncomfortable, as his riding grew more aggressive and more powerful.

And the thing I was afraid of happened. I felt another powerful orgasm coming along, and I began sweating intensely. I tried to stop him before I reached my peak, but it was useless.

"P- please…! S- stop!" I managed to get out before sighing in relief, feeling another load of cum fire from my tip.

The Lucario didn't finch or nothing at this, he looked like he enjoyed it. He lifted himself off and moved between my legs then. He inserted my dick into his mouth just like mine and began sucking. Adding the common nibble and bite, sending an extra shock of pleasure.

He did this for another minute till he lifted himself up and stared at me.

"You'll do just fine next time, hehe. Sorry to cut this short, but I gotta go. Well do it again soon, heh." He said, before sprinting off down the path.

I just laid there, shocked with what just happened. I just slowly got up, grabbed my bag, and inched my way home. Taking a long shower, I didn't sleep that entire night. But later on, I found out his name was Alex. And he has much more stuff planned for us...


	42. Three Years Together

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
M Shinx (Spark) X F Eevee (Fluff)

"Spark!" I heard a voice behind me.

"H- huh…?" I turned around to see Fluff.

She walked up to me, a stack of books in her arms.

"What are you doing just standing there, weirdo? Come on! You're gonna be late for class!" She said.

"O- oh… Do you need help?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm fine. Now, come on." She walked passed me.

I followed her into the school, and soon I was in my homeroom. Fairy walked in and began her speech or something. I couldn't really focus, and kept on dozing off. But before I did, a sudden punch in my arm awoke me. Looking around, I landed my eyes on Lucas.

"Dude, you seriously need to stop falling asleep. Come on, class is beginning..." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry…" I quietly replied, grabbing my stuff.

I followed Lucas to our next class and quietly did my work. This went on for the other classes of the day, and soon, I was preparing to leave. After grabbing my stuff, I walked to the entrance and left. Lucas already left five minutes ago, leaving me to walk alone. Sighing, I began walking the mile to my house. But as I was exiting the gate, a sudden voice of aggression caught my interest.

Turning back and walking next to the football field, I arrived just in time to see Fluff being shoved around by Team Vortex. I clenched my teeth at this.

"They can bully me… But no one will do it to Fluff..." I thought to myself, as I began walking towards them.

Walking closer, I began hearing them.

"Just give us that golden necklace, and nothing will happen." Purr said.

"N- no! My mom gave it to me! Just leave me alone!" I heard Fluff, sounding like she was crying.

"Ugh… Could've made it easy." I heard Purr, seeing her push Fluff onto the ground.

She then proceeded to push her foot heavily onto her stomach. This just made me angry.

"Please…! You're hurting me!" Fluff cried in pain, trying to remove her foot.

Walking close enough, I yelled.

"Hey…!" Angry in my voice.

They turned to look at me. They laughed at my appearance.

"Oh look, your boyfriend is here to rescue you." Razor said.

Purr scoffed and applied more pressure to Fluff, making her cry harder.

"Leave her alone!" I said.

"Better just leave. Or the same thing will happen to you." Purr said back.

My paws clenched into fists, and I stepped closer. This caused Purr to finally release Fluff and face me.

"Fine. Guess we gotta teach you a lesson now." She said.

With this, I lunged at her, I won't let anyone hurt Fluff. And as I swung, I saw Purr smirk at quickly grabbed my paw, she twisted it and used her other paw to throw me back.

"Ow! Dammit!" I screamed.

This wasn't going to end that quickly, and I got back up. Purr looked annoyed, but I wasn't going to let them hurt Fluff, they can hurt me, but not her. So getting back up, I lunged once again, but this time, as she was about to counter attack me, I quickly ducked and rammed her with my head. The force knocked her back. Looking up, I saw she looked pissed.

"Fuck it, not worth getting the cops called… But I swear, you will pay." She growled, calling her team to follow.

They all stared at us as they walked away. Once out of view, I went to Fluff who was in a ball.

"It's okay, they're gone..." I said.

She looked up at me. I pulled her up and hugged her.

"Are you hurt?" I asked.

"N- not really… Stomach hurts a bit..." She said.

"It's okay now. Really hate Team Vortex. What happened?" I asked again.

"I don't know. I was getting ready to go home, when they came out of nowhere, demanding my necklace and some other stuff." She said.

"Don't need to worry. I'm here." I said.

"Thank you..." She whispered.

After departing, we walked to her place. After reaching her house, I said goodbye and walked back to my house.

Getting home safely, I did my own things till night came. I went to sleep to get ready for school tomorrow.

The next morning, I rolled out of bed and did my thing till I had to leave for school. Ten minutes later, I was walking in the school gates when I saw Fluff waiting for me. She was back to her normal self, smiling and stuff. She walked up to me and hugged me.

"Thanks for yesterday. We should get going before we're late." She said.

I agreed and I followed her in. The school day went alright, and soon, I was leaving once again. Luckily Team Vortex wasn't waiting around the corner or anything. The only one who was, is Fluff, waiting for me so we can walk together. And that's what we did.

We began walking down the street to her house. Her talking about some stuff, and I just listened. And soon later, we were once again at her doorstep. But before I said my farewells, I heard her speak.

"Hey, um… Do you want to come in?" She asked.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"I… Just want someone here. My parents left this morning and won't be back in another two days." She said.

"Sure, I'll spend my afternoon with you." I replied, walking in.

She smiled and shut the door.

We sat on her couch and chatted a bit while some show played in the background. She was happy, as she felt a little uncomfortable home alone. I didn't find it a problem, just a naturally reaction I guess. Fluff agreed with what I said and pressed up against me. Before I knew it, Fluff was asleep, and I was about to as well.

So gently removing Fluff's grasp from me, I laid her down and covered her up. I found a blanket and pillow and made a bed on the floor. Covering up, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I think I was asleep for only two hours when I awoke. Getting up, I looked to see Fluff gone. Wondering where she went, I brushed off the sleepiness and got up. I then began searching around for her. After a minute, I found her in her room.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, your up! I was just getting a gift ready for you." She said.

"A gift?" I asked.

"Yeah, as for helping me yesterday. So if you don't mind, can you step out for a moment?" She said.

"Um, okay." I replied, stepping out and closing the door.

I waited there for a bit, till I heard Fluff's voice.

"I'm ready!" She said.

Getting up from the ground, I opened the door to see nothing. Taking a few steps into the room, I was suddenly grabbed my Fluff. She pulled me into a hug, and I didn't really think much of it. But when she departed and allowed me to get a better look at her, I stopped. From top to bottom, no clothes whatsoever.

"What's the matter? Oh right! This isn't just for helping me. This is also for three years together!" She cheered.

She grabbed my paw.

"This is special! So… What are you waiting for? Lets enjoy it!" She said, grabbing my shorts.

She pulled them down, as I just looked at her. After the shock of seeing Fluff naked, I smiled a bit. I accepted her request and stripped down to nothing. She quickly grabbed me and pushed me onto her bed. She soon landed on top of me, keeping her smile like always.

"You ready for some fun?" She asked.

"Of course..." I replied.

She nodded and slid down my body. In front of me a second later, she looked at my dick. Looking up at me, she grabbed it and gently stroke it, causing it to harden quickly. I watched in silence, as she continued to stroke my growing dick, and once it was fully erect she smirked.

"A lot bigger then I expected. Time to make you feel great." She said.

Using her tongue, she began licking it. The warm saliva coating my cock did feel great. Fluff made sure to get every inch, and soon she stopped. She then proceeded to slowly shove my cock in her mouth, which felt even better, as I felt her begin sucking me off.

Tensing up from the sucking, she began vibrating deep in her throat, like humming, which made it feel weird, but packed with pleasure.

Wanting to get all of it, she spread my legs wide apart, and really began going at it. I let out a relax breath, feeling a nice static feeling go through my body. She looked up with a lustful stare. Removing her mouth, she spoke.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked.

"Yes. Please continue." I replied.

"I think that's enough of that. Now for the fun part." She said back.

With my legs still spread, she jumped up and onto my stomach. My breathing intensified seeing this. She stroke my chest gently, getting me distracted. And while I was focusing on her light stroking, I suddenly felt her squeeze my cock up her ass. The feeling felt weird, but oddly pleasurable. Fluff held her breath as she pushed my cock deeper and deeper till there was no more length left.

She let out a shaky breath after fitting the rest inside her. Waiting for a few seconds, she pulled it back out, then back in, and so on. I began panting lightly with this, already feeling my fur get drenched in sweat. As she continued pulling out and shoving back in, I felt my heart increase, along with my breathing, to the point I was moaning in a very sexual tone. Fluff liked this and picked up speed.

Fluff began panting harder and harder with each thrust downward, which aroused me beyond my power.

"Pl- please don't stop!" I remember crying out.

She fulfilled my wish and didn't stop, instead, she picked up even more speed. She is known to have a high endurance due to her loving sports and the such, and this was a perfect use for that endurance.

Anyways, as she continued doing this, I felt a bit lightheaded, and I felt a strange very pleasure like feeling build up.

"O- oh… F- Fluff…! I can't hold… Much longer…!" I screamed once again.

"Just a little longer..." She panted.

Trying to hold out a little longer, I felt it build up even more, it was getting to powerful for me, but I wanted to hold for Fluff, so I did.

Through the pain of holding it back, I managed to kill the feeling a bit, as she continued riding me at a quick speed. I watched as she continued to pull herself up and land on me, lunging my cock into her ass. She didn't weight much, but she applied a massive amount of pressure while riding, which increased and decreased my urge to release.

"Just… A bit more..." Fluff repeated, beginning to stutter in her riding.

Now I knew what she meant, she was waiting till her orgasm reached it's breaking point.

She just continued to ride me. After another minute, I heard her. She screamed in pleasure, feeling the warm sticky liquid release all over me. She did so for a few good seconds before stopping. Surprisingly, she kept on riding me, but at a slower rate. But with the sweet smelling juice all over me, along with her gently riding. It caused me to lose control.

Before I knew it, I moaned intensely, feeling myself release a ton of my own sticky liquid inside Fluff.

I released so much, I think I saw her stomach bulge a bit with my seed.

And after the heavenly orgasm, I fell back, trying to catch my breath. Looking up lightly, I saw Fluff pull herself from me. My seed poured all over my crotch. She fell off me and crawled to my side.

Taking my paw, she placed it on her stomach.

"I can feel your precious juice moving inside me. Now we can be together forever." She whispered.

I smiled at this and nodded.

"I'll always be there for you..." I replied.

After that, we moved in for a quick kiss. Breaking from it, I suddenly heard my phone ring. Getting up quickly, I grabbed it and saw it was my mom. My eyes widen as I answered it.

"H- hello…?" I hid my breathless voice.

"Spark? Where are you? You didn't return home, and it's ten at night." She said.

"Ten?!" I sounded surprised, checking my phone, and it did say ten.

"S- sorry. I lost track of time… I was just over a Fluff's house. We're gonna have a sleepover. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Huh? O- okay. Just be back in the morning, love you." She said, hanging up.

Putting my phone down, I looked at Fluff and smiled.

"Nothing to worry about… Guess we're having a sleepover." I said.

With that, I cuddled close to Fluff and fell asleep...


	43. Secret Lovers

Requested By: Papo20022  
M Fennekin X M Zorua

A use to be so scared to talk to him. But something happened that changed that, and I'm so glad it did. So firstly, I'm a Fennekin, age 15. Nothing really interesting about me, just a normal kid. I go to Nano Middle School. And I had a crush on someone. He's a Zorua, and yes, he. I'm in love in a guy. But that isn't important.

So, throughout the last two years or so, we went to the same school. I've always loved him from the moment I set eyes on him. But I've been to scared to ever talk to him. I highly doubt he even knows I exist. That hurts me too.

But one day, I got what I wanted, but that will come soon.

Now, it's a school day, and I was in class trying to do my work. I kept glancing up to Zorua, feeling my heart race every time he looked up. Not sure if he looked at me or not, but I didn't want to take the chance. And after class has ended, I went to lunch.

Grabbing some random food, I walked to an empty table and sat down, beginning to eat quietly.

But as I continued to eat, I looked up at Zorua's table of friends. My eyes widen in shock when I saw him looking directly at me. I quickly looked down and ate my food. But as I looked in the corner of my eye, I still sat Zorua looking at me with a weird face.

"Wh- why is he still staring?!" I thought, feeling my mind flood with thoughts.

"O- oh no…! Did he finally find out?! He's probably going to tell the whole school if he figured out I like males!" I started freaking out.

I just looked directly down and I ate my food. But I suddenly heard someone sit down in front of me. Peeking up, I nearly jumped to see Zorua.

I was shy, but extremely shy even near Zorua. I tried to avoid his stare, but it failed as I heard him speak, locking my eyes to his.

"You good? You always sit alone." He said.

"I- um… I like being alone..." I mumbled.

"No friends? Sounds lonely…" He replied.

So first off, Zorua is a rebellious type. He doesn't really care much about things, and I kinda like that. I'm surprised with how many ladies want him. Didn't know females liked rebel types. Anyways, I didn't reply to his question, I just stood quiet. But out of nowhere, I felt him touch my arm. I was speechless, as he never touched me before.

"I can be your friend if you want. I never see you with anyone." He said.

I suddenly felt my face boil with shock and embarrassment. I couldn't reply, and before even getting near to calming down, he spoke once again.

"Not really a talking type either. Here, why don't you spend some time with me, hmm? Need some kind of interaction." He said.

Not thinking correctly, I just nodded gently, trying to shake my head, but it turned into a nod.

"Better then wasting time being alone. Meet me outside after school." He said, grabbing his lunch and walking back to his table.

After he left, I just stood there, frozen in place.

"H- he touched me…! He w- want's to meet after school…?! W- when did this turn so quickly…?!" I kept thinking thoughts at lightning speed.

After shaking the shock wave, I tried my best to stay cool and finish eating. After finishing, I walked to class before it started. The rest of school went okay, and soon, I left the building. Looking around shyly, I noticed Zorua waiting right next to the door. He waved at me and walked up to me.

"Well? Lets do something, shall we?" He said.

"U- um… Okay..." I replied, trying to avoid his eyes.

He then lead me around the place, soon stopping at an empty park. He sat down, as so did I.

"That was kinda fun. Just need someone to make it fun too." He said.

"Y- yeah..." I replied.

He mood then instantly changed, which confused me.

"I gotta be clear with you." He said.

"H- huh…?" I looked at him.

"I know you love me." He bluntly said.

My face turned bright red once again and started scattering for something.

"Wh- what?! N- no I don't!" I said.

"It's okay. I love you too..." He said.

I nearly fainted hearing this.

"You don't believe me? Then I guess I gotta show you." He replied.

He got up and quickly pulled my pants and underwear slightly down, exposing myself to him. I frozen completely solid at this.

"W- what are you doing?!" I stuttered.

"I can't wait another day. I'll show you that I love you." He said.

He didn't even start slow, instead, he instantly inserted my soften member into his mouth. The warmth and motion of him sucking caused it to harden pretty much instantly. I tried stopping him, but he wouldn't budge, and I nearly passed out due to what was happening.

Zorua kept sucking me off, as I just sat there, trying to think of words to say. But nothing would come out.

After he continued this for a minute, he grabbed my shirt and pulled me onto the grass, getting me on my hands and knees. I then felt him pull my pants and underwear nearly off, exposing my ass to him.

"I'm going to enjoy using my new toy." He said, referring to me.

I kept trying to figure out what is happening, but I wasn't quick enough, as I felt a weird stick like object enter my ass, making me hold back a scream. Looking back for a split second, I noticed he had shoved his fairly lengthy dick up me. Looking forward again, I tried holding my scream.

As he finally shoved all of it in though, he ripped out. This caused me to let out a sharp light scream. And as soon as he pulled out, he shoved back in. He managed to top me, while maintaining his thrust, and began biting my ear like a wild beast. The bite was hard, but for some reason, it didn't bother me.

He kept thrusting into me, and every thrust caused me to feel more at ease. But as he continued to thrust, I felt something wrap around my throat. After hearing a clicking sound, I noticed it was a leash of some kind. With this, I felt him pull from me.

Looking back, I saw him sit down with his legs spread.

"You look thirsty." He simply said.

I stood there for a moment before reacting. After snapping out of it, I turned around, seeing him holding the leash, as he began tugging for me to come closer. I did so and walked up to him. He pointed at his dick and smirked.

"Want some milk?" He asked.

I slowly nodded and lowered my head next to his dick. Staring at it for a moment, I opened my mouth and shoved it in. I then began sucking gently, as he kept his smirk.

Beginning to suck more, I felt his paw touch my head, and he applied pressure, pushing my head down and shoving his cock further down my throat. This kept up for a good amount of time, just me swallowing his cock.

But I guess this was enough for Zorua, as soon after, I was shocked to feel a weird warm liquid shoot down my throat. It tasted a bit sweet, but sour at the same time. I removed my mouth and looked up to him. The white liquid dripping from my mouth.

"Enjoyed? That's not all though." He smirked.

He quickly got up and turned me around using the leash. I then felt him grab my tail and yank it gently. After that, I felt him reenter me, but harder this time. The feeling was painful for a moment, but somehow changed into a more pleasant feel, like a feeling I never felt before. And soon, this feeling began growing as he kept thrusting deeply inside me.

This kept up for some time before I felt an overwhelming rush of pleasure strike me hard. This caused me to moan loudly, as the feeling continued to strike me at random. My cock twitched at this feeling, as it began growing even more.

I felt Zorua pull the leash, causing me to bend my upper body, allowing him to thrust fully into me now, which felt even more amazing. He continued to tug the leash, making the pleasure rise somehow, but it didn't matter.

But as he continued doing so, I suddenly was struck with this feeling like I was about to piss myself. I told Zorua, and he replied it was normal and to release. I did so, and I watched as a steady stream of white goo shot forward and all over the grass. The release was the best feeling I've ever felt, and I loved it. Zorua wasn't far behind as well, as he told me to get ready.

So I got ready for whatever came next. And just like that, I felt his warm cum shoot into my ass. I closed my eyes and moaned as I felt his cum explore inside me. His second orgasm lasted longer then the first, and it was amazing.

Soon after, he finally stopped and detached from me. He fell back onto the grass and I looked at him.

"Now do you understand I love you?" He asked.

"Y- yes..." I said, smiling.

He smiled back and got up. He quickly put on his pants, and I quickly followed behind. Luckily no one heard our sex, even for a public park. And after we got dressed he looked at me.

"Wanna come to my place? I'm sure there's some fun stuff we can do there." He winked.

I accepted, and off we went. Off to do some more things in private...


	44. A Party Connection

Requested By: Actionmaxjackson13  
M Lycanroc (Dustin) X M Luxray (Alex)

I'm Dustin, a Lycanroc, an orange Lycanroc. This event took place not long ago, and I'll explain what happened that lead to that point.

Now, I'm going to start from the start. It was around the beginning of July, and I was outside doing my own thing. But when my friend, Nova, appeared out of nowhere, we began talking. He explained that he is having a party in three days, and wanted to see if I wanted to go. Of course I accepted, due to Nova being friends for some time.

He seemed happy and told me it would start around eleven in the morning. He then walked off and I continued doing my own thing.

So, the next three days went normal, and soon, I remember getting ready for the party. And once I was ready, I left my house and headed to Nova's place.

About ten or so minutes, I stood outside of his house, the time was just about eleven, and I knocked. I waited for a few seconds till the door opened up and Nova stood there. He greeted happily and stepped aside. Walking in, he closed the door and told me to do whatever I wanted.

Looking around, it already had a decent amount of party goers.

I really enjoy parties, so I walked around and greeted everyone, some being some of my friends, some being complete random strangers. That's when I met him.

"Hey there." I told the Luxray who was eating some food.

He looked up and smiled a bit.

"Hey. Don't think I've ever seen you before." He said.

"Oh, I'm Dustin." I introduced myself.

"I'm Alex. Nice to meet you." He said.

I decided to sit with him, and continued to talk. And our conversation lasted pretty long. It was kinda fun honestly. We talked about a ton of random topics, quickly learning we have a lot in common. After another hour or two, we decided to leave since the party was clearing out.

We headed to a nice restaurant and ordered our food. We continued our conversation and before I knew it, we were heading home. Due to us living across the city, we gave each other our phone numbers just to keep in contact, but before we left, Alex moved in and kissed me on my muzzle. I wasn't shocked, I just accepted and returned it.

With that, we walked home together, talking some more till we had to split apart. When that happened, I walked home alone and entered my house. I then did some of my own things till nightfall came.

The next morning, I was outdoors when I received a message from Alex. We talked a bit over phone, when I sent a message saying if he wanted to come over. He quickly accepted and told me he'll be there in about twenty minutes. I then waited for his arrival, and just like he said, he arrived almost twenty minutes later.

Alex though, seemed more active then yesterday. He spoke in this soft tone, while brushing his tail over my body. I didn't really let it get to me, and I told him we should do something. He accepted, and I decided to do some stuff around the place.

And now, the next four or six hours, not sure, went with him doing some stuff. He continuously rubbed against me, wrapped his tail around me, said things, and so on. Honestly, I knew what he was trying to do, and I didn't really shut him down, I just allowed it, because a slight feeling inside me enjoyed it.

But anyways, after a bit, it was nearing five in the afternoon, and we were heading back to my place. After getting back to my place, he spoke.

"Hey, can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied, not really thinking.

He smiled and we both walked in. Once in, I began doing my own thing. But that quickly changed. After a bit, I was in the living room, when Alex walked up to me. He rubbed very closely, and I had enough.

With a quick motion, I swung around, grabbed his arms and pushed him onto the couch, pinning him tightly. I was on top of him, staring deeply within his eyes. He smirked and spoke.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked.

"Heh, I got some stuff planned." I replied, giving him a grin.

Using my feet, I managed after some time to finally pull his pants off, already seeing his raging erection. After getting his pants off, he rose his lower half and shoved his feet into my pants, pulling them off as well.

We then stared at each other, no pants or underwear. After a moment of this, I started.

Still holding his arms, I flipped him over, exposing his ass to me. I smiled at this, and without thinking, I penetrated his anus, hearing him shiver as I did so. I kept pushing slowly into him, making him whine a bit.

After a few seconds, I fit all I could, feeling my knot press up against his asshole. He looked pleasured already, and begged me to continue. Nodding with a slight smirk, I pulled out fast and strike hard, hearing him cry in pleasure already.

I continued to ram him slightly, feeling my large penis resize his anus as it traveled deeper into him. This went on for a good amount of time, hearing him pant already, as he was forced forward as I continued to ram my cock up his ass. I grabbed his tail, and pulled it, hearing him cry due to massive amount of pleasure.

"Harder…!" He screamed.

Accepting this, I began thrusting harder into him, I began thrusting harder and harder, till one thrust, when I felt my large knot pass through his tight ass, locking us in place.

The feel was overwhelming, as I began thrusting again, less intensely, but still digging into him. This went on till I felt myself getting too excited, but I didn't stop, and soon, I screamed in pleasure, feeling multiple shots off creamy goodness fill his anus. He moaned from this and began panting harder.

Once I finished, I managed to rip my swollen knot from his ass, causing me to squirt even more cum over him. I took a moment to regain myself, and after that, I continued our fun.

He seemed dazed already surprisingly, and I wanted to do more to please him. So after letting myself calm down a bit more, I grabbed Alex and moved him a bit. After getting him in the right position, and began to go once more.

The way I positioned him was where he laid on his back. Seeing his couple of feet erection standing straight up, it made him blush as I stared on.

But snapping from my stare, I began our next session. And after moving closer, I used my thumb and began moving around in a circle around his anus, hearing him purr gently. His purrs turned into moans soon after, hearing him moan my name every so often.

I then used my other paw and wrap it around his throbbing cock, as I started jerking him.

My thumb dug deeper into his anus, hearing him cry in a small burst pleasure.

I began jerking him off faster along with this, and he clearly began to shake. I guess cumming in him made him already about to release, but I don't make it that easy. And I did this by gripping tighter around his cock, disabling his ability to release, and he knew this.

I added another finger to his ass, and started jerking even harder.

"You're not going out that easy." I smirked.

He looked with a scared face, but nodded.

Smirking even more, I added a third finger, shoving them straight up his ass as far as I could go. He cried, reaching his breaking point.

"I- I can't hold…!" He screamed.

"I'll help you with that, heh." I chuckled.

I gripped harder around his cock, blocking any form of release. This kept on for a few minutes, till he reached and grabbed my paw.

"It hurts! Let go!" He screamed again.

Accepting, I let go. And as I did, it was the biggest cum shot I've ever seen. He shot a rocket powered string of cum straight up, nearly touching the ceiling. And it rained down, drenching my head. He finally finished about twenty seconds and looked at me.

"W- wow..." Is all he said.

I smiled and used my paw to scoop his cum off my head, putting it in my mouth. After cleaning my head and muzzle from his cum, I moved close up to him and laid on him. We stayed there for a bit till he fell asleep...


	45. Day Of Love

Requested By: Actionmaxjackson13  
M Garchomp (Arthur) X M Noivern (Tyler)

I'm Arthur, a Garchomp. I'm quite popular at my school, and I think that's what caused this to happen. Now, Tyler is a Noivern. He and I never really talked, but still kept an okay friendship. Since this happened now, I know why he kept his distance for a year. I'll just describe it then.

It was a normal day at school. Did my classes, and around four, I was heading home. And since valentine day was coming up, I had girls all over me, since I'm the 'popular' boy. It was honestly quite annoying, since they follow me everywhere. But luckily, I managed to walk home without being swarmed by them.

Getting home, I did my normal stuff till night. Everything normal. But the next day was when things began to get a bit weird.

So I just did my morning stuff then I began my walk to school. It wasn't weird at first, but I'll get to that.

When I arrived at school, I waited outside for the school day to begin. But as I was waiting, I saw Tyler talking to his friends. Thinking a bit, I wondered if he had a valentine. Probably not. I guess I could help just by hanging out with him. He always seems quiet and alone most of the time I see him, so maybe doing an activity can change that. So I got up and walked towards him.

He saw me and spoke to his friends. Soon seeing them leave.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Um, hey..." He greeted back.

"Guess you don't have a valentine? Don't worry, I don't have one either. So that's why I wanted to know if you want to do something to keep your mind off it." I said.

"R- really? Um, sure…!" He smiled.

"Okay, meet me after school." I replied, walking back to my spot.

"Hmm… Didn't expect him to agree… Feels like he avoids me mostly… Oh well." I thought.

With that, I began my school day. It went alright, and soon after, I was standing around the gates of the school, awaiting Tyler.

After a few minutes, Tyler walked out and spotted me. He smiled gently and walked towards me.

"So, um… Where are we going…?" He asked.

"No clue, you pick." I replied.

He thought a bit till he finally landed on some stuff. I accepted and off we went. Now, the entire day was us just doing whatever came to mind. But once night started to rise, we called it a day.

We said our goodbyes and headed our separate ways. And once I got home, I just went to sleep without doing much.

The next morning then came, and I got up to get ready for school. And after getting everything, I left to walk the stretch of road to school. After arriving, I noticed Tyler instantly, just sitting doing his own thing. So walking up to him, I sat beside him and stared.

"We got some more stuff planned today if you want." I said.

"Uh, sure. Sounds fun." He replied.

We then just sat there till school began. And once again, we did our thing and soon it was time to leave. And once again, I was standing in the same spot, waiting for Tyler. He soon walked out the doors and we started our evening again.

And after many different activities, we were heading back near our houses. But before he parted ways, I thought it would be a good idea to invite him over, since he pretty much lives alone most of the time.

"Hey. Wanna head to my place? It must be boring living alone." I said.

He looked up instantly, giving me an odd look.

"O- over at your place? I- I guess, i- if you want." He said.

"Um… Yeah, if you want too." I replied.

He agreed in a quicken tone, and I lead him to my place.

And after a bit of walking down the street, we arrived at my place. I unlocked the door and pushed it open. Walking in, Tyler close behind, I closed the door and turned on the lights. I walked deeper into the living room and turned back.

"Well, pretty nice, huh?" I said.

He looked around and nodded.

"Yes. Very nice." He replied.

Walking to my kitchen, I began pulling out different things.

"Ugh… All that walking and stuff really made me hungry… Want some?" I asked.

I heard him agree, and I began searching for some more stuff. And after everything was placed, I began cooking.

"So… Is it just you that lives here…?" I heard him ask.

"Huh? No. My parents are off on a trip. But I guess at the moment, yes." I replied.

"Oh..." He replied in a soft tone.

We kept a bit quiet after that, only chatting about random topics. But soon, I finally finished our meal, and I sat at the table. Tyler joined me and we began eating.

Dinner wasn't that eventful, very quiet and the such. But after finishing, we finally began chatting again, but this conversation was a bit different then our normal ones.

"Ever had a girlfriend?" Tyler asked.

"No. Though many think I do." I replied.

The other questions got increasingly advanced till we were talking about sex and that stuff. I for some reason didn't bother trying to change the subject.

As this continued for a few more minutes, I walked up to him and placed one of my spiky fingers to his lips. He looked at me with wide eyes, wondering what I was doing. But before I allowed him to speak, I shushed him.

I wasn't sure what I was doing, but I did it. I ended up pushing him down onto the chair and crouched down. I spread his legs apart and saw his slightly erect cock. Smiling at this, I started rubbing it gently. Tyler looked shocked by didn't fight. He just watched as I continued.

After rubbing it a bit, it was fully erect. Smiling more, I looked up at him, and without a word, I wrapped my lips around his shaft and began sucking. He tensed up as I did so.

I licked his shaft all around, hearing him stutter a bit. He didn't really tried talking, he just let it happened, and this made me glance up.

A minute later, I started to pick up the pace, shoving his large cock down my throat. I looked back up to see him panting gently, a face of enjoyment. Looking back down, I continued deep throating him. He finally broke down and placed his paw onto my head, pushing downwards, causing me to slightly gag on his massive size.

He continued pushing downwards. I felt his cock pushing down my throat, and it felt amazing.

But after another minute, I felt the weight be lifted from my head. Lifting my head up, I looked at him. He stared at me, unresponsive. Taking a moment to wonder why, I moved away from him. As I did this, he got up and walked over to my couch, still silent. But I noticed at the moment that he wanted to do something more then this. So I quickly got up and followed him.

He proceeded to fall face first into my couch, and a second later, he lifted his ass in the air. He then started waving it side to side, which made me feel more aroused. Smiling, I took his offer and quickly mounted him. His slightly smaller figure was able to support my weight, and I got ready for the big part.

After getting ready, I stroked his back gently. I then pushed my cock up against his anus. Feeling him tense even more on contact.

So after rubbing against him for a few seconds, I decided to begin. And so it happened. I slowly pushed my cock into his ass, hearing him moan gently from this.

Nodding, I kept pushing deeper in a steady pace. I managed to push most of it in when I stopped. I gave Tyler a moment to adjust to my size, then without warning, I pulled out and shoved back in within seconds. The speed of my thrust caught him off guard, and made him yip it shock. He quickly looked back with a tear in his eye. He just nodded and looked forward again. Taking this as a green light, I continued.

I proceeded to rip myself from him, making him moan louder, and shoving back in quickly.

After the first four thrusts, I began thrusting harder into him. The feeling of my cock pushing into him sent an odd feeling around my body. But that didn't bother me, though it felt uncomfortable at first. The more I dug into him, the more the feeling grew and felt better.

He started moaning my name as I continued, and I smiled at this. He shoved his face into a pillow that was near and screamed in pleasure.

He continued moaning and screaming in the pillow, as I saw tiny drops of cum dripping from his tip. But that turned into a steady stream soon after, as he sighed in a pleasured tone, seeing his stream of cum shoot over my couch.

"Little too much…?" I smirked, showing my teeth.

Looking at me, he just chuckled. Chuckling back, I thrust deep into him. I continued to pound into him, feeling the pleasure grow to a breaking point. But after a moment, I felt too much pleasure. I told him I was about to cum, and he told me to do it. Following his order, I kept pushing.

Ten seconds later, I felt the pleasure rush through me, and soon I felt my creamy cum shoot into his anus. It made him moan.

After releasing my load into him, I pulled my throbbing cock out of his ass.

He looked back and smiled at me. I smiled back and moved forward for a kiss. We kissed for a few moments till we moved away. Tyler looked at me with a smirk.

"What…?" I said, catching me breath.

"It's valentines day..." He replied.

My eyes widen with this.

"R- really…? Well then…" I chuckled with a smile.

With that, we went in for another kiss. Breaking once again, I lay my head on him. I didn't noticed, but I fell asleep into a nice dream...


	46. Romantic Evening

Requested By: CavalierLowen  
F Goodra (Lucy) X M Scrafty (Steven)

Hello. I'm Lucy. And my boyfriend's name is Steven.

Something happened that we'll never forgot, and will always be a memorable moment. So, valentines day is when we first met and began going on dates and that stuff. And that day was once again approaching quickly. Four full years of being together. So being together for that long will of course spark some interesting time together. I'll just stop explaining and get straight into it.

It was February 12th. Two days before our special day. And for me, I could barely wait. I remember just thinking of all the things we were gonna do. We mostly do the same thing every year. Stay out all day doing activities, then spend the night, watching movies and all that other stuff. But it seemed we had different plans this year.

So, the day went alright. Did our thing, and everything. I'll just skip to the 14th.

Morning came around, and I woke up and did my thing. Around eleven, I received a knock at my door. I opened it quickly and Steven stood there with a smile.

"Ready for a fun day?" He asked.

"Been waiting since last valentine day." I replied.

"We've got a lot of stuff planned. So lets not waste another second." He said back.

I agreed and quickly got ready. And soon after, I walked out and we began our day. We did little things at first. Enjoyed a special breakfast, walked around the city, shopped. That kinda stuff. But soon, things got a little more big. Movies for one.

But as the day progressed, I found myself getting a bit fidgety. But luckily it wasn't just me, as I noticed Steven also doing it. He and I kept staring at each other with a more then loving stare.

But not wanting to get weird stares from others, we quickly broke our contact and continued our day.

The day continued normally. Did things couples did mostly.

It was perfect.

So skipping a tiny bit to around five in the afternoon. We were getting tired walking around, so we decided to relax at a park for a few. We just sat on a bench, thinking of things to do. But as we were thinking, I heard Steven.

"I think we did everything we could have done already."

"Really? Thought there would be more." I replied.

"I can't really think of many more things… Want to just stay here for a bit then head back?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied.

And with that, we stood there for another hour or so. After that hour had pass, Steven told me we should head back to my place. I agreed, and got up. We then walked back to my place, arriving ten minutes later. Entering the house, I put my stuff away and hugged Steven.

"Well, what shall we do?" I asked.

"Anything we want." He replied.

"Got some stuff planned then." I replied back.

Now, most of the night was watching movies and messing around. But later is when things got a little more interesting.

So, around nine or ten, I was up against Steven, just watching a random movie. But I knew Steven wanted to do something else, as so did I.

So I got up and stared at him.

"Wanna do something else?" I asked.

"Sure." He nodded.

I then walked towards the hallway and waved for him to follow. He got up and followed me. I then walked into my room. Steven followed me into the room and I closed and locked the door.

Grabbing him by the paw, I pulled him forward, and soon I fell onto the bed. Smiling at him, I gave him a stare.

"What do you plan on doing?" I asked.

He caught up with what I planned and smirked.

"I got some stuff, heh." He said.

Steven then proceeded to slide down me. I looked up, and saw him pull his saggy pants down without question. My eyes locked onto his already erect cock, a bit of erotic precum dripping from it, which was surprisingly.

He then jumped on me, pressing his body hard against me. He pressed his mouth up against mine and we began making out gently.

We connected mouths for a good few minutes till we broke from it, staring deeply into each others eyes.

"You're so hot..." He snickered.

"Oh…? Same goes for you." I replied, smirking.

We stood like that for a bit till I spoke.

"Well? Are we going to move this along?" I asked.

"Eh, thought we'd stay like this, but fine." He nodded.

He then proceeded to move a bit. After getting in position, I told him to do it. He smirked at this and began his move. He started slowly by stroking my stomach gently while staring at me. While doing so, I felt him rub his cock against my pussy, causing a small spark of pleasure go through me. It felt weird at the time, but quickly changed to a decent feeling.

This however didn't really go on for long. He tried holding back for the moment to play around a bit, but I knew he couldn't contain his excitement any longer. He looked at me and I once again told me to do it. He sighed in relief, knowing he wasn't disappointing me to getting straight to the action. And so after that, he finally began for real.

One thing I remember most of all was the stinging pain as he pushed his dick into me, feeling it go deep within me.

I didn't really show that much discomfort, but it did hurt like hell at the moment. As I tried holding my breath, I felt him stop, seeing that he ran out of length to shove in. Steven left himself in me for a few seconds, just smiling at me.

"Is this okay?" He asked.

"Yes..." I simply replied.

"Just making sure. Time for some real fun." He smiled even more.

With that, I felt him pull himself from me, letting me slip a moan of enjoyment. I then felt him shove back into me once again, letting me feel the stinging pain. He didn't wait after pushing all he could inside me. He did so then instantly pulled out, pushed in, pulled out, pushed in, and repeated. As he continued this, I felt the pain slowly fade.

The feeling of pain being replaced with a hint of pleasure felt amazing.

"O- oh… This feels good now… Please keep going..." I said.

"Anything for you." He said, picking up his speed a bit.

He kept pushing into me, making me feel perfect. By this point, the pain faded fully and was replaced by the amazing feeling of pleasure, and it kept rising a small bit each thrust he did. I couldn't really explain the feeling, it was just a small feeling deep down that kept growing. At the moment I just couldn't pinpoint it.

Anyways, he kept thrusting into me, making me moan lightly. He liked my enjoyment and continued in the same steady thrust.

Steven kept this up till he started something new. After wanting to spice things up more, he used both paws and spread my legs further apart. He then pulled himself from me, causing me to moan in a tone that aroused him even more.

He didn't even speak, he just went straight for it. He prone next to my pussy and thrust his tongue, beginning to lick my clit and more. I yipped in surprise, feeling the pleasure feeling shoot through the roof. I nearly broke right there, but held in there.

The feeling of him licking was amazing, I wanted this to last forever.

"Oh, Steven…!" I moaned.

I heard him moan in response, as he continued his move.

I already felt like releasing due to him licking. And after a bit more, I spoke.

"S- Steven, I- I feel close…!" I remember saying.

I saw his eyes look up at me and managed to grin through the licking. He didn't stop after hearing that, he picked up speed, and I knew he wanted to make me lose myself. It didn't take much till it finally happened too.

After a few seconds, I let out a pleasurable scream as I felt my gooey liquids shoot into Steven's mouth. It felt amazing, and when I finally stopped, he looked at me.

"Sweet..." He said.

I smiled.

"Wanna continue?" He asked.

"Yes… I would like that..." I said.

"Heh, lets continue then." He smiled.

He then got up and nearly slammed against me again. He then proceeded to penetrate me again. He looked at me with a deep lustful stare. I returned it and he picked up his speed, gripping my sides to do so. He then proceeded to close his eyes and started panting hard.

The lingering feeling of my orgasm stayed, leaving this feeling to stay. It felt amazing, and after a few minutes of him thrusting, I heard him let out a giant pant, and soon felt the warm liquidity feeling flood into my pussy. It was the best feeling ever, as he kept his dick locked into me, unloading all his creamy goodness into me.

Surprisingly, his orgasm lasted quite a while before he finally exited me. I looked as his cum covered the bed, as he just continued to look at me.

"Enjoyed it?" He asked.

"Very much..." I smiled.

With that, he went in for a kiss, and I gladly accepted, as we began making out once more. Breaking from it, we stayed there for a few more seconds.

"Got a lot of stuff planned for us tomorrow, if your up for it." He snickered a bit.

"Just give me a notice and I'll be right there." I said.

And with that, we stayed in our position, soon falling asleep...


	47. More Then A Teacher

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
M Shinx (Spark) X F Sylveon (Fairy)

It was a school day. I was in homeroom, just listening to Fairy's lecture. Once she finished, I heard Lucas speak.

"Every single day..." He scoffed.

Breaking from my gaze, I turned to face him.

"Huh…?" I sounded confused.

"Dude, you had a pretty stalker vibe every time your in here. Like seriously, you droll all over yourself when you see Fairy." He told me.

"Wha- what?! So! Fairy is just so beautiful..." I said back.

"To bad she's our teacher. Pretty sure you'd ask her out if she was a normal student or something." Lucas said half joking.

"Y- yeah..." I remember mumbling, sitting back into my chair.

I stood quiet for the rest of homeroom, and after it ended, I simply grabbed my stuff and walked outside and started heading to the next class.

I'll just skip all those boring school stuff and skip to the end of school. Once the bell rung, I walked outside into the warm weather. I didn't really bother talking to my friends other then Fluff and Lucas, telling them I'll be going home early today. They didn't really find a problem and told me it was fine. And with that, I walked home. Twenty minutes later I walked in my house and after greeting my mom and dad, I walked into my room.

I just fell onto my bed, looking at the ceiling. I didn't really feel like doing anything that day honestly, which is very odd for me, but lately I hadn't really been feeling the same. I tried hiding it from my friends, since they're surely get suspicious and ask questions, and I don't react well when that kind of stuff is put on.

So I keep making up stuff to keep them from wondering.

But to be blunt, I hadn't been feeling the same because of Fairy. She is just perfect and so amazing. I lose my thoughts when I see her. It pains me, since she is someone for me, but it will probably never happen. I just had to accept that I'll never get her.

I closed my eyes and started daydreaming, soon falling asleep without knowing. Can't remember much, but I woke up about an hour later by my mom. Telling me that food was done.

Sighing, I got up, ate, and tried thinking of something to do. But all I could think about is Fairy. But after trying hard, I finally managed to think of something else, and decided to do whatever came to mind first. Which was just walking around, boring, but that's all that I could do. So I grabbed my bag and opened the door to my house. Walking out, I began my relaxing walk.

The walk was nice and quiet, just me thinking of some stuff to do. Now most of the day was me walking around thinking of random things to do, which failed badly. So around seven, I decided to walk home. Reentering me house, I found stuff to keep me busy till around nine, when I decided to get some sleep for school tomorrow.

So heading to my room, I closed it and jumped in bed.

"Another day tomorrow..." I sighed.

I just closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, possibly around seven, I awoke. I got up and felt something wet. The wetness was around my crotch and my eyes widen.

"D- did I pee myself?!" I remember thinking.

I quickly grabbed a new pair of shorts and walked into the bathroom. Taking off my wet shorts, I froze. It wasn't pee, it was white. A white sticky substance. This caused me to fill with embarrassment instantly.

"I- I had a wet dream?!" I nearly shouted.

Looking down, my fur around my crotch was all matted and stuck together with the white liquids. I felt my face flare up, feeling heat radiate around my face.

I quickly turned on the shower and turned it on very hot. I spent most of my morning before school washing myself from my accident during my sleep. And around 7:49 AM, I finally turned off the shower and stepped out, feeling cleaned. I slipped my shorts and shirt on, tossing the dirty shorts in the clothes bin.

Without another word, I grabbed my bag and walked out of the door, not speaking to everyone, to embarrassed to speak. I can't believe I came in my sleep, it felt weird.

I just kept quiet and walked to school. And after ten or so minutes, I walked into the school and walked into my homeroom. Sitting quietly, I looked down at the desk.

"Are you alright?" I suddenly heard Lucas's voice.

"H- huh? Y- yeah..." I said quietly.

"Um, okay..." He said, leaving me alone.

After a few minutes, Fairy walked into the class. I looked at her with a slight smile. I started fantasying about Fairy and I, which caused me to zone out. Luckily I didn't get in trouble, and once she ended her speech, we got up and got ready for the school day.

Once again, I'll just skip the entirely of school and begin to when I was heading home. I couldn't hold in my feelings anymore for her, I needed her so badly. So after arriving home, I stood in my room all day. It probably wasn't a smart idea, but I wrote a love letter to her. I finished writing it and placed it in an envelope. I stared at it for longer then I planned, a bit scared. But once I finishing my staring, I just placed it on my desk and decided to spend the rest of the day doing something.

Around nine like last night, I fell asleep. Ready to give the letter to her tomorrow. And so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up early and quickly took a shower and ate. I stuffed the letter in my bag and quickly left the house. I then rushed off to school.

I arrived and quickly walked in and to the homeroom. Thankfully no one showed up yet. So wanting to not waste a second, I quickly grabbed the letter from my bag and placed it on Fairy's desk. I left the classroom and chatted with others, so I wouldn't be seen as the first just in case. So after a few more entered, I walked in and sat down.

Soon, Fairy walked in. My heart quicken as she noticed the letter and picked it up. She looked up and scanned the class. I felt her gaze lock onto me for a few seconds, as I tried acting normal. To my relief, she looked back down and placed it back onto the desk. She sat and began her speech. And once she finished, we had to wait a few minutes before we can leave, since school didn't start till eight. I was hoping she wouldn't read till I left, but it wasn't like that, as I saw her open the envelope and pulled my note out. My heart nearly stopped, as she began reading.

I felt myself getting more nervous, as she continued reading. But luckily school began before she finished reading, and I nearly sprinted out of the room. I wrote to meet me outside of the school gates after school, giving no name, so she wouldn't know it was me at the moment.

I was sweating all day during school. And once school ended, I was hesitant to walk out and confront Fairy if she decided to check who wrote it.

So after standing in front of the school entrance, breathing and trying to compose myself, I slowly opened the door and walked out. I walked to the school gates. Exiting the school, I looked around and nearly fainted. Fairy was right where I told her to be, just by her car, looking at her phone.

I tried looking decent and walked towards her.

"F- Fairy?" I said.

She looked over, a bit shocked that I was the mysterious sender.

"Oh…? You were the one who wrote that letter…?" She said.

"Yes… I- I know this might be weird..." I said.

"Um, it's very weird… I didn't expect a student..." She said.

We talked a bit, till I spoke.

"So, um… I just wanted to see if you wanted to do something." I said.

She looked a bit odd, but spoke.

"A student a teacher doing something? Uh, sure I guess." She said.

I was happy to hear she accepted my offer, and I told her some stuff we can do. That stuff was mostly a movie and something to eat. I didn't really showed any feelings towards her to avoid questions, and after doing some stuff, she seemed to be enjoying herself, which made me feel all weird inside. Now, the day ended, and she dropped me off at my place.

"I kinda enjoyed myself. Didn't expect that from a student. Well, see you in school tomorrow." Fairy said, driving off.

Now, for the next three or so weeks after that, we had fun days nearly everyday on school weeks. I did notice she began seeing me more then a student that only saw me in the morning and afternoon. I honestly think this was working, and I was right. As one day, instead of dropping me off at my house like always, she drove back to her house. I felt my chest tighten with this. She gave me a warm smile and spoke.

"Wanna come in?" She asked.

"A- are you sure?" I replied, growing sweaty.

"Yep." She simply replied, opening her door and stepping out.

I slowly opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind me. She walked up to her door and unlocked it. Opening it, she walked in and looked at me. I followed her in, and she closed the door. Moments later, she turned on the lights, showing a pretty good looking house. Now, the night went pretty normal, it was only six, and we were just watching something and chatting. But something that nearly gave me a heart attack happened.

I was talking and turned towards Fairy. But as I turned to face her, she pressed her muzzle against mine, giving me a kiss. I was shocked, but I couldn't fight it. I just stood there, wide eyed as she continued to kiss me. And finally after a little, she broke from it, giving me a smirk.

Speechless, she spoke.

"Aw, come on. No words?" She said.

Continuing to not speak, she looked at me then at my shorts.

"I'm not your sex ed teacher. But I'm sure you know enough." She smirked wider.

What happened next filled my shock. She proceeded to pull my shorts off, revealing my light erection. She looked up at me with a smile. We didn't speak at all, as she wrapped her paw around my shaft and began stroking up and down. I was still in shock, but the feeling of her paw stroking my shaft felt amazing.

I just stared down, and when I looked back up, I noticed she wasn't wearing any pants anymore, underwear too. This was all too much, and she noticed my expression. She chuckled a bit and inserting my cock in her mouth. My eyes shut, as I felt the warmth of her mouth.

She began sucking me off gently, and I just sat there, enjoying the pleasant feeling. I was still a bit shock, but that slowly faded as she began sucking harder, feeling her tongue lick and wrap around my shaft. I shuttered as she did so, it just felt odd but good at the same time.

The thing she did next completely aroused me though. I looked at her, then saw her ribbons extend and go behind her. Next thing she did was shove them in her anus and pussy, letting out a moan while still sucking. The vibration of the moaning shot pleasure through my body, as I began moaning in response.

She liked this and proceeded to suck. The shock vanished and began being replaced by full on pleasure. After a few more minutes of this, she pulled her ribbons from her body, creating an audible moan of pleasure from doing so. After she pulled them out of her, one dripping from a sweet scented juice, she gave me a stare. I then saw them move towards me and within a moment, thrust them into my ass. The force caused me to jump, feeling her explore my anus.

With the shock from earlier and now this, it was too much. I wasn't experienced to hold, and as soon as she thrust another of her ribbons in, I let out a yip, feeling a warm liquid exit my tip, filling Fairy's mouth full of it.

She didn't expect it either, as her eyes widen and looked dazed a bit. But once she got over it, she just smirked while still latched onto my shaft. I looked on to see her swallow every last drop of the white liquid. Once she finished, she removed her mouth, cum dripping from her lip.

"Guess I over did it too soon. Don't worry, there's still a lot to come." She smiled warmly.

She then pulled her ribbons from me and got up. I remained to lay there, till she mounted me and gave me a lustful stare. My eyes looked down to see my erect cock right under her. My eyes then widen, knowing what she was doing. And before I was able to prepare, I felt her push downwards onto it. I clenched my eyes, feeling my cock pass through her tight pussy.

The pain was only for a few seconds, but after that I relaxed my body, feeling the pleasure move in. Looking up to Fairy, I noticed she had pleasure on her face with slight pain. But she kept pushing down on my cock, sending mixed pain and pleasure through my body.

She continued shoving down till she managed to fit my cock in her. She sighed and looked at me. Smiling at me, I felt her pull up. I inhaled deeply, feeling my dick breath. But as soon as she pulled out, I felt the weight be applied again. I yelled slightly with the sudden weight.

After adjusting to my size, she began riding me hard. I moaned loudly and she liked this. But as she continued, she thrust down hard, and screamed. She screamed and breathed heavily. And after looking down, I saw blood leaking onto me. I looked worried, since I knew she could become pregnant now. I shared my concerns, but she said it would be okay. Hesitate, I agreed and allowed her to continue.

She smiled at this and continued thrusting down. I continued to moan and pant harder and harder, feeling a rush of pleasure attack my body. It felt so good, and I began feeling a bit lightheaded due to it, but she didn't let up. She continued slamming down onto me, moaning as well, hearing my name being shouted every so often through her moans.

This was just to much for me, as I felt the pleasure build up at a quick speed. After a few more seconds, I felt myself lose control just about. I couldn't speak, as speaking would make me explode into Fairy. I managed to give her a look, telling her I can't hold it. Fairy then nodded, telling me to do it.

I kind of didn't want too, but I couldn't hold it any longer. And so it happened. I remember letting out a sharp scream, shooting the juice into Fairy. As I did this, I heard Fairy sigh in delight, and she pushed my cock even further down, making sure non of it escaped.

I continued to cum into Fairy for about a few seconds before stopping. After finishing, she looked at me with a smile.

"That was amazing..." She said.

I just nodded with this, not really able to talk. She then pulled herself off of me. Blood mixed with cum poured from Fairy's pussy. She looked at me with a smile and looked at the clock.

"Eight…? You should be going home..." She said.

I nodded again.

"But first, you should clean yourself up… You can take a quick shower." She said, getting off me.

Slowly getting up, I went into her bathroom. Showering for a few minutes, I dressed up. Fairy was already ready and opened the front door. I then got in her car and she drove me home. After getting home, I opened the door and walked into my room. I fell onto the bed and closed my eyes...


	48. Love In The Dorms

Requested By: MaleBraixen  
M Fennekin X M Zorua X M Rockruff

The day that it happened was quite interesting. Didn't expect it, honestly. But let me explain first. I'm a Fennekin. One day, I received a strange card in the mail. After viewing it, I looked confused. It said I was invited to a school. Not any school though. A school only with males. I was really confused, but I just accepted it. It was the only male only school I heard of so far.

It was a collage type school, saying there is dorms and the such. I had no idea what I was thinking, but I accepted it. Not long ago, I left my high school after moving. I have not yet find a school to attend, so I accepted this one. At the moment, I didn't really think any weird stuff. So I replied to the note and sent it back to the sender.

Now, I had to wait for about a week or so before receiving another note in the mail. Opening the note, I read that I was accepted into the school, which surprised me. But once more, I didn't really think much of it.

I had to wait about another week or two before I could attend the school. And when the time came, I got ready for the first day.

Walking the ten minutes to the school, I entered the gates and looked around. It seemed pretty clean and nice. So I continued walking to the front doors and open them. Walking in, I began looking around. The first place I needed to go was to the principal to get all set up.

I walked through the hall and made it to the office not long after. Entering, I noticed two others were sitting in chairs. A Zorua and Rockruff. I didn't think much about it, as I soon found out they were new too and awaited a tour around the school.

I just looked at them for a moment and sat down. Waiting in silent for a bit, the door finally opened. We all looked over to see who we were waiting for. Getting up, he explained some stuff then told us to follow him. As we did, he just went through the school, showing us all the classes and the stuff. Nothing that interesting. And once we came to an end, he gave us cards with schedules on them. I did sign the part where I wanted to move in, and he remembered as he lead us there.

After walking outside and around the side of the school, we noticed another giant building which were the dorms. And after following a bit longer, we were taken to an empty room. It would appear that the Zorua and Rockruff was going to be my roommates. I didn't really mind, it was just a bit weird at first. I pretty much have no clue who these two were, but I guess as time goes by, we'll get along. Hopefully.

Anyways, after he left we just stared at each other.

"Um, well… Hey..." Zorua spoke.

"Hi there… Guess we're roommates now." I replied.

"Guess so." Rockruff just sighed.

We didn't need to do anything for the first day, so we just sat around chatting to get to know each other. They honestly sounded pretty cool, and I kinda liked them already. But that stuff isn't really important. The real stuff is what caught me off guard.

The next morning, I woke up and got ready. I was the last one done and all three of us began our school day. We walked into school and started with the day. It was really going well, but after school is when things got a bit strange.

We saw some really weird stuff that I didn't really want to talk about. But the students were always 'advancing' on others, like they were in heat. It really weirded me out, and felt a bit off. But I couldn't say the same for my roommates. They were different then me. They enjoyed it. And what happened that night will always be with me. Not sure to feel, but I liked it. Anyways, I'll get into that later.

So back to what happened. It was nearing six in the afternoon, the sun starting to set. We have done stuff that day that left me exhausted already. I just wanted to get back to my dorms and fall asleep, and that's what I did. I told the other two and they seemed alright with it.

After closing the door to my room, I fell onto the only bed we had. I also forgot to mention, this school had this tradition where you and your roommates only got one bed. No idea why, but it worked out so far. I didn't really bother to get cleaned up, I just slid my shirt and pants off and closed my eyes.

I woke up about four hours later, and I saw Rockruff staring at me. He was sitting on my chest, just staring.

"Um… Hey…?" I showed confusion.

He didn't reply, and I began waking up and became more aware. After waking up a bit more, I looked around. A few more seconds passed when I heard a door opened. Looking over to the noise, I saw Zorua walk out of the bathroom. But I caught something that made me gasp a little. Zorua was completely naked and gave me a smile.

"He's awake? That's good." He said.

I looked back at Rockruff and looked down, which made my eyes widen. He was rubbing his dick against my chest. I didn't know what to do, so I just looked at him. Moments later, Zorua walked over and rubbed my head.

Rockruff then got off me and I looked at him. Another surprise hit me, as I noticed that I had no clothes on. I had no idea what was going on, and I felt my face heat up intensely. Rockruff then went to Zorua, and they began making out. I watched on, still dazed from waking up. But as I continued, and it was weird, I felt myself get hard.

After that happened, they departed from their session and looked at me with a smirk.

"Looks like he wants to join the fun." Zorua snickered.

"Hmm hmm! Lets have some fun." Rockruff replied.

They then made their way over to me. Zorua sat beside me while Rockruff returned to his position near my crotch.

Before I managed to do anything, Zorua planted his mouth onto mine, beginning to make out with me. My eyes widen further, feeling odd doing this. But I couldn't do anything about it. I just allowed him to make out with me. Managing to look up, I saw Rockruff gently rubbing my legs, staring at my erection. But he looked at me with a smirk. After that, he stopped rubbing and moved towards my cock. He gave one last glance to me and opened his mouth and inserted my cock into his mouth. My breathing increased, feeling the warmth of his mouth warm my dick.

Zorua continued making out, and Rockruff continued sucking me off. I felt my heart beat harder as they continue.

They continued with this for a few more minutes, when Zorua departed from my mouth.

"Having fun?" He asked.

I didn't really reply, and he just rolled his eyes.

"Guess we gotta convince you some more." He smirked.

Zorua looked at Rockruff and nodded, Rockruff nodded back and removed his mouth and got up. He gripped my cock and began jerking lightly for a few seconds, when he let go and turned around, showing his anus to me. He began rubbing his ass against my cock, moaning lightly with a smile.

While he did this, Zorua began licking my cock, slightly biting it which sent pleasure through me. Rockruff continued rubbing and Zorua licked while nibbling. I closed my eyes slightly, feeling them go to work. It felt so good, but I didn't feel that much. What I mean, is that it felt a bit wrong. But once again, I couldn't stop them.

But once Zorua was done, he looked at Rockruff again. They traded some eye contact. After that, he stopped licking and returned to my face, but before he blocked my view due to making out, I saw Rockruff get into a position. Once out of view and a few seconds later, I felt him push downwards, shoving his dick into his ass.

I moaned slightly through the kiss, and Zorua looked pleased. He pressed harder against my face, soon feeling his erection brush against my stomach. I continued moaning, feeling Rockruff pushing my cock deeper into his ass, and it felt amazing.

This was so much to me, I didn't knew what to do. I just took it.

But as he continued thrusting himself onto my cock, I tensed up. The pleasure of him thrusting downwards was just to much to me. I remember feeling an overwhelming feel through my cock, a static type feeling. My breathing through the make out session intensified further, and I began trying to move around, but with Zorua, I was pinned onto the bed.

I kept slightly moving, but he kept me pinned, continuing to lock faces with me. But that's when it happened. I moaned quite loudly, clenching my eyes as well. Then I felt myself release the white sticky liquid into Rockruff. He inhaled deeply from the feeling, but didn't remove himself. He kept himself stuck onto me, letting me pump his anus full of my juice.

Ten or so seconds later, I stopped. Zorua removed his mouth, allowing me to pant heavily. I looked up to him, tongue out, face red, sweaty, and panting hard. He looked at me with a pleased smile.

"Enjoying yourself now?" He asked.

I just nod my head, to tired to speak really.

"Heh, don't worry. That isn't all." He smirked.

"H- huh…?" I said in a deep exhale.

"No, no, no. We got more stuff planned, heh." He snickered.

Before I was able to get enough air to talk again, he got off me. The weight of him getting off me felt amazing, allowing me to take in a giant breath of air. They let me catch my breath thankfully before beginning again.

After I was good to go, Zorua returned to his position on my stomach, which I didn't enjoy. But he said to open my mouth. Wondering why, I did so. But as I did, he nearly lodge his dick into my throat. His meaty cock filled my mouth in seconds. I didn't fight for anything, I just closed my eyes and wrapped my lips around his shaft. I began bobbing my head back and forth, sucking him off.

He moaned lightly as I did so, and placed his paw on my head. I continued to suck him off, feeling his oversize cock for a Zorua go down my throat. It was painful at first, but as I continued, the pain subsided and it felt like nothing. This is when I began going faster, beginning to consume his entire length.

Hearing him breath slightly heavier, I looked to see Rockruff just jerking himself off. He gave me a lustful stare, as I sucked Zorua off. The sight of him jerking off made me feel weird deep down, but I somewhat enjoyed it for some reason.

I looked back to Zorua, as he continued to moan lightly. He looked down on me with a slight smirk. And I continued to suck him off.

After a few minutes passed, I felt him grip my head, nearly ripping my fur off. He continued moaning lightly, before hearing him.

"H- hope your thirsty, heh..." He said.

I looked at him, knowing what he meant. I continued sucking him off harder, hearing his breath turn into a shaky tone. And after a few more seconds, I heard him.

"I- I'm going to… Cum…!" He said.

Slowing my sucking, he suddenly grabbed the back of my head with both paws and pushed forward, shoving his cock down my throat nearly. I then felt a burst of liquid shoot down my throat. My eyes widen, feeling the sweet tasting juice go down my throat. He continued to hold my head, as he continued to release into me. But after a few seconds, he finally stopped. He let go, allowing me to pull his cock out of my mouth.

He breathed heavily, smirking at me. Zorua got off me and sat on the side of the bed. Looking at him, he smiled.

"Hope you enjoyed, hehe." He said.

I nodded and land my head on the pillow.

"Huh… Guess your tired. We did wake you up… You can go to sleep again, heh." He said.

I took him up on that and closed my eyes, feeling pleasure linger through my body...


	49. During The Storm

Requested By: Landon Young  
F Eevee (Cream) X M Human (Jake)

Clouds consumed the once blue sky. And I was simply staring out the window, soon watching the rain gently fall from the sky.

"Hate when it rains..." I sighed.

Continuing to stare out the window, I heard a voice.

"Cream!"

Breaking my mindless stare, I got up and walked out of the bedroom. Walking into the kitchen, I saw my trainer, Jake. He looked back to see me.

"What are you doing in there? Come on, food's done." He said, placing my bowl down.

Walking up, I began eating.

"Damn… The weather said this rain will be on and off mostly all week. Sorry Cream, won't be able to do our plans till it lets up." Jake said.

"It's okay..." I replied, even though he couldn't understand me.

He smiled and rubbed my head, liking that I wasn't that down about it. He then walked off with some food and sat on the couch, turning on a TV show about sports of whatnot. I continued eating for a little. Once I finished, I joined Jake. Laying on the couch, I laid my head on his lap, watching his show. I soon fell asleep.

It was around five or so in the afternoon when I awoke. I woke up in my bed. I yawned and stretched my body before leaving the room. Jake was on his laptop and heard me walk out. He turned his head and stared at me.

"Up? Fell asleep on me, heh." He laughed a bit.

I replied and jumped on the window ledge. Still raining. I sighed once again, bored. I hated when it rained. Jake and I nearly everyday when the sun was out always did stuff outside. Some stuff is like battling and playing catch. Other relaxing stuff is sitting in the basket of Jake's bike as he sped down the trails. But sadly we weren't able to do that at the moment.

Laying in front of the window, I just stared at the darken clouds, seeing lightning flash across the sky. I just stood there for a few minutes, when I suddenly felt Jake pet me. Looking up quickly, he smiled.

"Why don't you play with your toys? Better then this." He said.

"Alright..." I said, getting up.

I jumped down and went to the box with my toys. Pulling out some stuff, I saw Jake put his coat on. He walked up to me and bent down.

"Gonna be okay? Just going into town real quick to get some stuff I need for school." He said.

Just nodding, he rubbed my head.

"I'll be back in about half an hour. I'll pick up something for us to eat." He smiled.

He got up and walked to the door. Opening it, he step out into the heavy rain and closed the door, leaving me alone.

"Wish his sister was here… We always have a lot of fun when he's away." I said.

Returning to my random toys, I played around for a few till I decided to do something else, but I had no idea what to do during a raining day. I entered the garage which was encased by stone walls. I Decided to pass some time with the dummy I use to practice on. Ten minutes went by, just slamming into the sack of hay when I got tired and needed to rest.

"Really wish there was something to do that is fun..." I complained.

Walking over to the kitchen to drink some water, something suddenly came across my mind.

"Maybe… I don't know..." I mumbled to myself.

I didn't think much of it, since it made me feel weird. I just returned doing random things till Jake came home. And he did about fifteenth minutes later. I heard the door open and close, and I walked out to see Jake hanging his drenched coat on the rack. He walked up to the kitchen counter and saw me.

"Didn't even need to call. I got some stuff from your favorite place." He said.

Smiling, I jumped onto the counter, smelling the amazing food he got, still hot too. After he pulled out my food, I gladly ate quite quickly. He laughed.

"Be careful not to choke, haha."

He then walked off and sat at the table, beginning to eat his food. After eating I jumped on the couch and yawned. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I few hours later, I woke up. It was around ten at night I believe, and I got up and walked out of the room. Checking on Jake, he was still up doing some work. I jumped on the table and laid there.

"Awake? Well, I'll be going to sleep very soon..." He said.

I just replied and laid there. After a few minutes, Jake got up and turned off the light and TV. He looked at me and told me he was off to bed and walked into his room. I was left in the dark after that. I stood there for a few minutes before getting up. I wanted to just go back to bed. So I walked back into the room and crawled into my bed and went to sleep again.

Three hours later, I woke up. One in the morning, and it was pitch black. I got up and made my way to Jake's bed. Getting up onto the bed, I looked at Jake. He was asleep heavily. It was time for me to start. Jake slept naked all the time, so I removed his blanket and stared at his naked body. Now, Jake could sleep through anything. Pretty sure all his work and school stuff didn't help, so he was out pretty much instantly most nights. This gave me an advantage.

So slowly walking up to him, I looked down to see his dick. I smiled slightly at this, it was much bigger then I thought.

I got closer and gently licked it. Smiling more, I started to lick up and down his shaft, and soon, it was fully erect. My eyes widen due to how bigger it was, I had no idea it was that big. But that meant there was more fun to be had.

So deciding to not waste any more time, I continued my act. I continued licking his shaft lightly, and after a few seconds, I stopped and proceeded to open my mouth and put it in. Wrapping my lips around his shaft, I began sucking slowly.

Continuing to suck slowly, I closed my eyes and let out a tiny purr of delight. It felt weird at first, but the more I did it, the better it felt and the more I enjoyed it and felt less worry. This went on for a few minutes, sucking and licking his shaft when I stopped and pulled my mouth from it.

Looking at it, I smiled lightly and turned around. Rising my ass in the air, I began rubbing his cock against my anus. The feeling felt really good, and I continued to lightly purr as I did so.

Closing my eyes tighter, I created a deep vibration in my throat.

After rubbing against his shaft for a minute, I looked back and took in a deep breath of air. I then proceeded to slowly push his cock into my ass. The sudden pain and feeling of my anus resizing made me gasp lightly, but I continued to push down, inserting his cock further into my anus.

It took some strength to shove his entire length into me, but when I did, it started feeling much better. And after catching my breath, I started to ride him slowly.

Pulling myself up and pushing back down made me gasp hard every time, as it was painful because of his size and length. But I braved it and continued riding.

I continued to do this for a good few minutes till I finally felt the pain slowly go away. It was such a relief, and I started picking up speed. As I continued faster and faster, the pain began fading into nothing and was replaced by this odd pleasant feeling. The feeling I felt was a bit hard to explain, since I've never experienced it before. But I knew it was the best feeling I have ever felt.

So wanting to continue feeling this way, I continued to push down onto him. My heart started picking up, as I began to pant lightly. In the moment, I didn't noticed what I started doing. Using my paw, I began rubbing myself, nearly letting out a moan from the sudden pleasure that shot through me doing so.

As of now, I was riding pretty hard, as well as rubbing myself forcefully. The pleasure reached a new level doing this, and I began panting harder as I began to sweat.

I got into the zone due to this and began using all my weight to push down, feeling his cock tear through my body, and it was the best feeling I ever felt in my life. I had no idea I could feel this good, and I didn't want to stop even for a second.

This is when I started picking up speed even more then I thought. I stopped rubbing myself and instead inserted a finger into my pussy. I yipped lightly as I began fingering myself. I managed to keep up with speed and continued to thrust downwards.

Panting, sweating and moaning all at once, I continued my act. I looked up at the ceiling with my eyes closed, tongue out and I just bathed in this pleasurable feel.

Inserting another finger into my pussy, I began fingering harder. My heart beat out of my chest just about, as I let out long heated breaths. But that's when I began feeling something more. Something much more powerful. Due to this being my first time, I had no idea what it was, but I was soon to find out this feeling. The feeling of an orgasm.

So I continued shoving my fingers deeper into me, as I continued riding. The pleasure grew and grew till I felt the most intense pleasured filled feeling of my life. Not knowing what it was, I urged onward. But about ten seconds more of doing this, I suddenly had a massive urge to pee or something. I pulled my fingers from myself, but as I did so, I shot this clean looking liquid, covering the blanket in it.

I tried catching my breath, till I noticed I have orgasm all over the place. I didn't knew at the time, but soon found out what it was. And I felt amazing.

Not sure why after doing so, but I continued thrusting down in a weak tired motion. This is when another surprise hit me.

As I thrust down hard, I felt a warm liquid fill my stomach. I nearly fainted due to my orgasm, and now this, but I managed to keep awake. I kept myself locked. Taking a moment from my delayed mind, I knew I made him cum in me.

And after a few seconds, feeling my stomach bulge slightly, he stopped. I then pulled myself out, looking back to see cum leak from my ass. Turning around slowly, I began licking up the remaining cum, it tasted sweet, and I cleaned all of it that I could find.

I could barely keep my eyes open at that point, and I jumped off him bed and dragged myself to my bed. I remember rolling into a ball and closed my eyes, soon falling asleep without further issue, smiling as I drifted off to sleep...


	50. Shinx's Story 6: Turned Hostile

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
M Shinx X M Riolu

Waking up with the sun shining, I smiled. I turned over to see Riolu, still asleep. I laughed a bit, since he just looked so cute when he slept. I then got up and sat on the bed's end, sighing. Sitting there for what felt like an hour, I suddenly felt a paw touch me. Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked back to see Riolu.

"You weren't responding. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Everything is fine… Just wondering something..." I replied.

"Wondering?" He asked again.

I sighed and took a moment to reply.

"I'm just wondering if you've been wanting to be a parent." I said.

Saying that, Riolu rubbed my back.

"I've considered it… But I don't really care anymore, I'm with you." He said, smiling.

I smiled back and hugged him. A minute later and we broke from it, he then looked at me.

"Well, I'm starving. Wanna get something to eat?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied, getting off the bed.

We walked downstairs and went into his kitchen, soon getting something fast to eat. Sitting at the table, I just noticed I still wasn't wearing clothes for some reason. I laughed lightly and told Riolu. He smirked and nodded. I didn't really mind anyways, I just ate and chatted with Riolu. We talked a bit till we finished and I got up, cleaning up my stuff. This is when Riolu spoke.

"You're such a mess, heh. Still got my cum all over your back." He said.

"Yeah… Gonna take forever to scrub it out." I smiled.

"Not with help, come on, lets take a nice hot shower." He said, putting his bowl in the sink.

He then walked up the stairs once again and I followed. Entering his room and his bathroom, he turned on the shower and put it on a wonderful hot temperature. We then stepped in and began cleaning each other like last time. We sat facing each other, cleaning off each other. This is when Riolu smirked and me and moved his feet forward, soon touching my dick. We continued cleaning, as he began slowly rubbing his feet against my dick. Smiling, I continued to clean off Riolu's body.

But as he proceeded to use his feet to jerk me off, I felt a pleasant feel wash over me, and I stopped washing him off. He gave me a questionable face. But before he did anything else, I quickly embraced him, pinning him onto the tiled floor. I kissed him and looked deeply into his eyes. His eyes showed lust within them, and I started gently grinding on him, giving him the same stare of lust.

As I continued to rub against him, I suddenly stopped. Slowly pushing back, I chuckled a little.

"Should wash off first… Still a bit tired." I said.

"I suppose… Still waking up too." He replied.

We then returned to washing each other off, and after a few minutes of intense burning, trying to get all of the dry cum off of us, we were done. Stepping out of the shower soaked, we dried off and got dressed. After that, we walked into his room and sat on his bed.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Not really sure… I didn't really plan much." He replied.

"We could go on an adventure." I said.

"That sounds pretty fun." He agreed.

"Then lets go on an adventure!" I smiled, getting up.

He got up and nodded his head. We got our stuff and walked out of his house. Not knowing where to begin, we just started walking in a direction, trying to find a place to explore. And luckily, we did find our adventure location. Just outside of emerald city, there was a path that lead deep within a forest that we never really explored. Excited, we entered and started our journey.

We ended up finding a small opening that had pretty nice looking flowers in it. I looked at the field and began looking around it. I went towards sound broken stones that looked pawmade and started looking at the cool designs carved into the stone.

As I was looking at the stone, I felt paws wrap around my body. Riolu embraced me tightly, resting his head on my shoulder. I placed my paws on his arms, smiling slightly. He let me go enough to turn around. I looked at him with the slight smile and spoke.

"What I said earlier… I would like to be a family..." I said.

Riolu stood there for a second before smiling and placed his paw on my shoulder.

"We already are..." He said.

Smiling after hearing this, I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and kissed me.

He then pulled me back a bit and fell down. I landed on him, and we stared at each other. Moving my head forward, I went in for a kiss. We connected our faces and began making out on the grassy field. I continued kissing him and began moving my paw down his body. Reaching his shorts, I slid my paw into them, gripping Riolu's dick lightly. I heard a small moan escape from Riolu as I began slowly rubbing his dick.

I continued to jerk Riolu off while we made out. Not long after though, Riolu pushed me back a bit with a smile.

"That's all you got?" He asked.

"Oh? Of course not, heh." I replied, getting off him.

I then proceeded to pull his shorts off and drop them to the side. I started to jerk off him once again. I griped hard, hearing Riolu yip. Staring at him, he had a big smirk and nodded. Nodding back, I let go and moved in my head. I started sucking his shaft slowly as I grabbed his balls. He moaned cutely as I began playing with him.

I began playing with his balls, teasing him. At first, he didn't mind, but as I continued, I saw he grew more restless. I gave him a smirk that clearly bothered him, knowing he needed to do something in order for me to proceed. That's what he came up with. With me still gently sucking him off, I suddenly felt his feet dig into my shorts and quickly pulled them down. Giving him a curious face, I continued my act.

Once he pulled my shorts completely down, showing my hard on, he did the same thing he did back in the shower. Using his feet, he began stroking my cock. Staring at him with a smile, I finally picked up my pace, sucking harder and quicker.

He knew what he had to do, and began jerking as fast as he could. Riolu began panting lightly, and I started getting more excited. With lust in my eyes, I began gently biting his cock. He moaned in delight from my nibbling and he placed his paw on my head, pushing downwards. Not bothered, I let him push my head down, pushing his cock down my throat.

I coughed and gagged slightly, trying to please Riolu. He noticed I was having a difficult time, so he released some weight, allowing me to finally breath through my nose again.

"Sorry, I'll be more careful next time." He said.

"Hmh..." I grunted, unable to speak.

He smiled and rubbed my head, allowing me to continue sucking him off at my pace. Spreading his legs apart to gain more access, I began sucking harder and faster. I heard Riolu's moans and pants increase, which made me want to continue.

As I continue doing this, I heard Riolu pant.

"I- I'm feeling… It…!" He said.

Looking up at him, I smiled through sucking and started picking up speed.

"A- ah…! S- Shinx…!" He moaned.

Continuing to consume his cock, I suddenly was hit by his warm liquids filling my mouth. Closing my eyes, I purred lightly as I drank his warm delicious cum. He gave me a decent load, as I continued drinking what he gave. And after he finished, I removed my mouth, cum dripping, I smiled at him and moved to his mouth. I kissed him.

Removing my mouth a few seconds later, I slowly got up and reached my paw down. Riolu smirked and grabbed my paw. Lifting him up, I walked over to grab my shorts and put them back on. He did the same and we looked at each other.

"H- heh… That was a fun little session..." Riolu said.

"Yeah..." I replied.

"Well… We should continue doing something for the day..." He smiled.

"What should we do then?" I asked.

"Hmm. We could go to a pizza place. I'm starving…!" He said.

Nodding, we went to a place to eat, a pizza shop near snowflake city since it was the closest. After sitting down in the restaurant, we ordered, paid, and ate quickly. As we ate our food, we began chatting.

"What do we have planned this night?" I asked him.

"Heh, I got some stuff planned." He smirked at me.

Smirking back at him, I spoke.

"Can't wait!" I excitedly said.

We then continued talking about random topics to fill the gap in between eating. And once we finished, we got up and left to continue our day of fun. We ended up going to different locations, nothing to special. Just places like shops, arcades, so on, so on. But around five, almost six, things began going south.

Around a shopping district, Riolu and I were just talking. But as we continued walking down the somewhat crowded pathway, I suddenly heard a voice.

"Stop!" The voice sounded extremely mad.

Confused, since there is many others around, I looked around. When I looked behind me, I saw Eevee. My eyes narrowed with a pissed look. Looking at Riolu, he just shook his head with a sigh. Looking back at Eevee, I stood there, awaiting her to raid me. Once she walked a mere inch from me, she gave me a twisted smile.

"Hadn't seen you around for a bit… Can I have a word…?" She tried hiding her growling voice.

Giving Riolu a look, I just nodded slowly. Once I accepted, she swiftly gripped my arm very hard and pulled me to the side in an empty alley. After out of view of everyone, she pinned me to the wall. Her strength surprised me, as I couldn't really move. She pressed her body hard against mine, completely pinning me fully. Eevee pushed her face up to mine, feeling our noses touch. With a low grumble as her voice, she spoke.

"Tell me..."

"Tell you what?" I tried remaining calm.

She did not like this and yanked me off the wall and painfully threw me to the ground. Trying to get up, she flipped me onto my back and sat on me.

"Damn it, just tell me…!" Her voice grew more pissed.

"I don't know what your talking about!" I replied, almost shouting.

Eevee pinned my arms to the ground, and forcefully kneed me in the balls. I let out a pained gasped, trying to contain my voice.

"Why won't you just admit your fucking Riolu?!" She began applying pressure to my crotch.

"I'm not…!" I said through a pained voice.

"Stop lying…!" She said, applying more pressure.

Through my pain, I managed to lift my leg and quickly kicked Eevee of me. She tried launching her at me, but I kicked her stomach, sending her further back. I quickly got up, holding my crotch in pain. I took a look at Eevee to see if she was trying to attack, but instead, she had her head in her legs. Feeling bad, but thinking it was a trick, I slowly step closer to her.

About five or so feet from her, she quickly looked up. Eyes full of tears and running down her face.

"Why does everyone leave me?!" She cried.

She then planted her head back into her legs, sobbing loudly. Stepping back, I felt really bad. But I only told her sorry and slowly backed up till I was out of the alley. Returning to Riolu, he looked at me with confusion.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Nothing… Just wanted to talk..." I lied, not wanting to tell him the truth.

"Odd… But okay, lets continue shall we?" He said, walking off.

Looking back at the alley, I looked down and followed Riolu.

After a few more hours of doing random things, we finally returned back to his place. I had to go to the bathroom, so I did. After going to the bathroom, I walked back out and didn't see Riolu. Confused, I walked around and began calling for Riolu. This is when I walked upstairs and opened his door.

I suddenly stopped and I saw Riolu laying on his bed, completely naked, clear erection. My eyes locked onto his body, seeing him slowly stroking himself with a slight smirk.

"Hey… Ready for our fun…?" He said in a sexy tone.

Smirking back at him, I nodded.

"Heh… Lets have some fun." I said.

I walked over and laid on the bed. He laid on his back and I got on top of him. We started slowly by making out, and soon he took my clothes out. Once we were both naked, I started something more fun. I got up and slowly rubbed his cock up against my ass. I looked deep within his eyes, as I continued. He looked with lust and watched as I continued rubbing.

After rubbing for a few seconds, I finally decided to start. I then moved my ass a little bit further up, and inserted his cock into my ass, moaning as I did so. After shoving his cock into my ass, I began rising and falling slowly. Placing my paws on his chest, I continued riding.

Riolu and I kept eye contact, staring deeply with love.

I moaned lightly with each thrust down, feeling him explore inside me.

"Just tell me when your ready for the next part..." I said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm already ready, heh. Go ahead." He said.

"Already? Okay then." I replied.

I then picked my speed up, starting to lunge his entire length up my anus. Moaning louder, due to the sudden pleasure, I continued this pace. Riolu on the other side didn't want to be left out, knowing he could pleasure me even more. So with his paw, he gripped my cock and started jerking forcefully. He also began panting lightly.

"How long can you last?" I asked.

"Depends… I'm trained… But you might prove me wrong..." He laughed lightly.

"Lets see, heh." I replied.

After that, I continued to ride him.

He let out an audible pleasured moan, which made me smile.

"You're moans are so cute." I said.

He blushed instantly and looked away.

"N- no they don't..." He said.

"Oh, right… You don't like being called cute, heh." I gave an erotic giggle.

He blushed harder and continued looking away. I sighed and used my paw to direct his field of view to my face. I smiled and laughed.

"You're cute, heh." I said.

He groaned and sighed.

"Fine, I'm cute..." His face was bright as a beacon.

"Not hard, see? Hehe." I laughed.

He kept blushing as I continued riding him. He did keep jerking me off, and I loved it. I already felt this pleasurable feeling rise in my body, and I really enjoyed it. I then thought of something. Looking at Riolu with a smirk, I spoke.

"Heh, wanna see who can last longer?" I asked.

"Um, sure, heh. You're still somewhat new." He smirked.

"Lets see who can last longer then!" I exclaimed.

Wanting to win, I picked my speed up. He clenched his eyes shut for a few seconds. But after that, he looked at me and using his pretty impressive flexibility, he managed to reach my cock and insert it into his mouth. The warmth sent a shock through my body, and I knew he didn't want to lose. But I will win, I know it.

So I continued thrusting downwards onto Riolu. Riolu continued sucking as well. I kept this up till I felt Riolu start nibbling my cock, which sent an insane amount of pleasure through my body.

"N- no fair!" I said.

He removed his mouth and smiled.

"Should've been in my position then, hehe." He laughed, returning to nibble my cock.

I groaned but then stopped. I then remembered that moans make Riolu crumble faster. I smiled to myself and did just that. So I began moaning loudly with each powerful thrust down. I added an airy pant after each loud moan. And due to this, I began sweaty heavily. Looking down at him, I smirked.

Riolu looked at me with a surprised face and tried ignoring the sounds, but I knew he had problems trying to block the sound out. He of course didn't want to take it, so he decided to grab my balls tightly, which was still a bit pained due to Eevee. I tried hiding my pained expression, as he began rubbing and playing with them.

Now, due to my balls being in pain, they were much more sensitive. Which, of course once again, sent pain and pleasure mixed into one through me forcefully. I nearly yipped in pain and shock, but held it back.

He continued doing this for a bit, and I began feeling weird. I shook lightly, afraid I'll be the first one to release. I just tried holding it back and tried getting rid of the feeling, but it was more difficult as time went on.

As I continued riding him though, I noticed he was starting to lose control as well. I was relief, but I still needed him to let lose in me. And that's what I did. I rode harder and faster, as Riolu did the same.

We both moaned in at the same time, when I felt myself fire into Riolu, but as I did so, I felt him fire into me. We just double orgasm, and it felt amazing.

And after both of us finished, I quickly removed myself from him, falling next to him. I looked over at him. We both panted heavily, trying to catch our breaths.

"I- I win..." He said.

"No… No way…! I did..." I said.

"Heh… I- I'm pretty sure… I- it's a tie… Then..." He replied.

"N- next time, heh… I- I will be… Victorious…!" I exclaimed in a tired voice.

"We'll… See..." He said, closing his eyes.

I closed my eyes as well, hugging Riolu tightly. He hugged back and breathed lightly. After calming myself down too, I smiled and slowly fell asleep.

As I was falling asleep, a thought came across me. Why was Eevee so hostile today. It did catch me off guard. I really did feel bad for possibly hurting her, but she was a psycho today. I just hope she finds someone else, and leave me alone...


	51. Internet Connection

Requested By: JazzyLucario  
M Riolu (Jazz) X M Glaceon (Core)

It all happened one day in June. I was at home just relaxing and playing an online game on the computer. The game isn't really important, but what happened is. So I'll skip the first week of me causally playing, and to the point where I met the one that started all of this.

So one day I was playing like normal when I encountered a new player. Due to me being the helpful type, and since I have a lot of experience, I messaged him. I simply said a greeting and a few seconds later a reply appeared greeting me back.

From there on, we began chatting and soon we were pretty good friends. We mostly stayed on almost all day, as I helped him gather items and level up, that kind of stuff.

A few days passed, and we became even closer. I liked having him around since he liked role playing and that kind of stuff. But one day was a bit different then others.

On a cloudy day I got on a noticed Core on. In our conversations he said his name was Core which was a pretty cool name. Anyway, I messaged him and weirdly he didn't reply for about half an hour. I forgotten about it till I heard the notification sound. I opened the message box and saw it was Core. I messaged him saying why he didn't reply sooner. He just replied that he was away.

Before I was able to message back, he sent another saying that he didn't really feel like playing today. I asked why and he sent back saying his girlfriend left him. I felt instantly bad for him, since he did say he was broken up with multiple times within two years. I sent a message saying I was sorry and it was okay. He just said thanks and got offline.

Closing the messages, I was a bit sadden. I just simply returned to playing for another hour before getting off and began doing something different.

About two days had passed and Core hadn't logged in at all in those days. But on Sunday, he finally got on. A popup said he was now online and I quickly went to message him, seeing if everything was okay. It took about five minutes to get a response, but he did reply he was alright. He just took a small break due to the breakup.

I did comfort him somewhat and he liked that. He stood on for a bit and we mostly just chatted. But as we were chatting, he told me something.

"Hey… Do you think we're cute together?" He asked.

The question kinda caught me off guard, but I didn't think much about it.

"Of course I do." I replied.

A minute went by and he replied.

"Well, I have to get off for now." It said.

"Oh, okay. See you later then." I replied.

He then went offline.

The question did kinda make me wonder, but I just shrugged and continued playing for a tiny bit before getting off.

Now, for the next week or so, Core didn't get on. I was a bit worried, since he never really been off for a week straight. I just tried making myself think he was just dealing with the breakup. A breakup is a painful experience, so I don't want to bother him. So after a week has passed, I saw that Core got back online. The moment he got on, a message appeared. Opening it up, I was a bit confused.

"Hey, can I have your address?" It read.

Now, this made me confused and a bit cautious, but it was Core. Not sure if I should've but I did. I gave him my address. He then replied saying thanks and quickly got offline again. Scratching my head, I wasn't sure why he asked for that. I live in Serio Town. He knew this since we told each other where we live in, his place was about forty or so miles up north from my little town that I live in.

So anyways, I just went on with my day, the though lingered in my mind, wondering why he asked that, but I just shook it off and told myself it wasn't really anything. I was a bit clueless back then, and soon I would know why he asked for my address.

The next few days went off without anything. Core didn't come online once again for that period of time, and I just thought he was still going through a hard time from the breakup. I kinda stopped playing the online game in that time since I wanted to do other things then game all summer. But that Friday of that week, I got something I didn't expect.

So I just sat on my couch, watching some random boring TV shows, when I heard a somewhat soft knock on my door. Confused, not expecting anyone to show, I got up and unlocked the door. As I opened the door, I saw a Glaceon standing right there.

"Um, hello…?" I seemed confused.

"Jazz?" He spoke.

"That's me." I replied.

"Oh, so I got the right house after all. It's me, Core, remember?" He said.

My eyes flickered for a moment, thinking back, I remember giving him my address since it almost left my mind. And I remembered we didn't really discuss what we looked like.

"Can I come in…?" He asked.

I stood there for a moment before nodding slowly and allowing him to walk in. After hearing this was Core, I didn't explain what he was wearing since I was a bit shocked. But for some reason he was wearing a dress along with long stockings.

"A dress…?" I remember saying, not trying to sound rude.

"Oh, yeah… Being a Glaceon and all, I feel more comfortable wearing girl clothing." He said.

"Makes sense." I told him.

Now, the entire day was normal enough. We chatted, and I continued seeing if he was okay due to the breakup.

But once night came, he said if he could stay over since his family was out of town and didn't want to stay home alone. I accepted and he thanked me. So we then stayed up a decent amount of the night, just watching something and playing games.

That slowly drifted into chatting only. We chatted for an hour before I grew tired. I got up and told him we should probably get some sleep. He accepted and got up, following me into my bedroom. I set up his bed and we get ready to sleep.

I got into bed and got ready for some nice rest. And with that, I fell asleep.

The next few hours went without nothing, but around three in the morning, I woke up from something. I didn't know what woke me up, but I woke up and began looking around. It was storming out, as I heard the rain hit the window along with lightning and thunder every so often. I turned on the lamp and saw Core just sitting on his bed.

"Core…?" I asked.

He looked back and locked eyes with me, he then smiled.

"I always like the rain..." He said.

He then got up and onto my bed.

"Can you help me…?" He asked.

"Um, yeah, sure." I said.

"Can you… Do it to me…? I've never had sex… Please…?" He said, placing his paw on my crotch.

I was stunned after hearing that. I didn't know what to say, but Core didn't wait for an answer.

"Please, I'll show you." He said.

He then pulled my shorts down, along with my underwear. He then gripped my soften meat and began stroking it gently. I froze up due to this, feeling the odd stroking. I had no idea where my mind was, I was completely locked up, unable to break free.

He looked up at me with a slight smile, beginning to stroke harder and faster. My paws clenched the blankets tightly. Once he finally made me erect a minute later, he looked up at me.

"Ready…?" He asked.

He then opened his mouth and inserted my dick inside his mouth. I clenched up intensely, feeling the chills sent through my body. His mouth was cold and it froze my dick. I let out a shaky breath, I swore I saw my breath as I did so too. I managed to look at Core who was sucking away.

He just kept sucking without stopping. His mouth was so cold, it made me stiffen up, it felt like a freezer. It was just worsen due to him licking my cock, and his saliva was freezing.

"Hmh..." Core mumbled while sucking.

He directed his sight up to me and I saw him slightly smile. My shock at that point started to fade, and I didn't realize I was panting with my tongue out at the moment.

I continued to droll on myself, watching Core go to town on my cock. He shoved my entire length into his mouth, letting out pleased moans, grunts and mumbles. He did this for what felt like hours, but was only five minutes when he suddenly stopped. Pulling my cock out of his mouth, he stared right at me. With a slight smirk he got on his knees and lifted the dress. He had nothing underneath the dress, I just instantly saw his erect cock hanging out. Core turned around and lifted his ass up in the air.

Knowing what he was about to do, I tried bracing myself for the possible pain that will come with it. And with that, Core slowly popped the head of my cock into his anus. Once he did that, he began slowly lowering himself further and further, sliding my cock deeper in him.

As he was doing this, it sounded like purring that came from him. Once he fully inserted my cock up his ass, he brushed his tail against my face. He looked back.

"I'm so glad this is happening..." He whispered.

He then began pulling himself up and fall back down. He did this multiple times, as he got ready to full on ride me. And when that time did come, he wasn't holding anything back. As he began riding me, I felt pain and prickles. Prickles like tiny little needles being stabbed into my feet and paws.

That quickly subsided though, as I was hit by another shock of pleasure. I nearly shouted due to this, I was not expecting that to just wash over me. I did keep my scream of pleasure in though, as I continued watching Core slam down onto me.

The rain and thunder continued outside, as each lightning flash lit the room up.

I gripped the blankets harder, trying to stay in there. This was all new to me also, so it was hard not to lose myself at that moment. But it was proven difficult, and Core noticed this. Core didn't stop or slow down though, he kept his speed and continued to ride me.

As he was doing this, the pleasure started to set in and began rising. I knew that I wouldn't last much longer at this speed, and I tried telling Core. Core didn't listen and even picked up his riding.

Clenching my teeth and eyes, I started moaning louder. I couldn't hold anymore, and I alerted Core. Core didn't mind and told me to release into him. Even if I didn't want to, I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. So after five seconds, I finally passed my strength and released into Core.

The force of myself cumming into him made jump in surprise, as she moaned loudly.

"S- so warm…! A- ah!" He said.

After cumming for a bit more, I finally stopped and Core slumped over, seeing him hold his stomach in pleasure. We sat like that for a bit before he yanked himself out of me. He landed on all fours and stood there for a minute.

"A- ah… Feels so good..." He finally moaned out.

He then got up and turned back to face me again.

"Don't think we're done yet…! I hadn't had my fun yet…!" He said.

"H- huh…?" I said, feeling sweaty.

"Heh..." He chuckled a bit.

He then got up onto me. He took off his dress and moved further up. Core then placed his paw on my head and lifted it up.

"Open your mouth, heh." He said, smirking.

I did what he said and opened my mouth. He then moved further up where his dick was right in my face. Before I tried speaking, he shoved his cock in my mouth. My eyes widen, as I felt his cock ram the back of my throat, causing me to gag a tiny bit. Core used both of his paws and closed my mouth so my lips wrap around his cock. With that, he began face fucking me quick and hard.

His cock was rather big as it rammed the back of my throat, causing me to gag harder. It was quite painful, but for Core it was extremely pleasurable. And this went on for five minutes, as he shoved his cock down my throat. But after those five minutes, he moaned loudly. Soon after that, I felt him release into me. His cum was so icy cold, it froze my throat. I was surprised his cum wasn't ice itself.

So after Core finished with his session, he removed his cock from my mouth.

Core moved away and I shivered. Each breath I take came out as white fog. It was so cold, my throat was so cold. But after I managed to sallow his frozen cum, I look up at him.

"T- t- tasty..." I shivered.

Core smiled.

"Glad you enjoy it, heh..." He said.

He then crawled up to me and snuggled against me. I was tired and wanted to sleep. Core hugged me as I drifted off...


	52. Out In The Woods

Requested By: Unknown  
M Mimikyu (Shadow) X M Pikachu (Lightning)

I don't like Pikachu's due to past experiences, but this one. This one was different and kinda restores my likeness towards them. A little backstory though. I'm a Minikyu named Shadow. I am alone and wanders the massive forest looking for a place to live.

Now, this caused me to encounter an interesting event. But I'll get to that later.

There isn't much about me, just me looking for a place and the such.

Okay, now that's out of the way, let me begin what this encounter was.

I did find a place to live after weeks of searching, and throughout a few days of living there, I decided to start hunting for berries, plants, anything pretty much. I set out to search for the things I need.

It was about noon, the sun was high in the sky, and the weather was just perfect. So after setting out and beginning to collect anything I could find, I found myself getting further and further away from my place.

A little more backstory, the place I currently moved in is an unclaimed location. But the place I was heading in was known for packs of Pikachu's, and once again, we don't see eye to eye. I didn't realize this since I was to focus on gather food so I could eat. And I later found out my mistake, but that mistake wasn't so terrible after all in the end.

Anyways, I was heading further away from my home, and deeper in a Pikachu territory. Luckily, I didn't run into any as I continued to collect my things.

This went on for about an hour or two when I thought I had enough, so I began walking back. Then it happened. I had not clue where I was at all.

Groaning in annoyance, hating how I didn't keep something to lead me back, I began walking around. I began searching around the place to see if anything looked familiar, but to no luck.

This is when I began walking I think north. I walked for what felt like miles when I stopped.

Sitting on a stone, I sighed.

"Can't believe I lost my path..." I told myself.

I continued to sit there, thinking of what to do. But as I was doing so, I heard something. I didn't hear clearly, I just knew I heard something off. Grabbing my basket, I began walking around the place trying to pinpoint the direction of the sound.

Looking all around, I didn't hear it anymore. Confused to what it was, I just thought it was something normal, nothing odd or off about it, so I began walking around some more trying to find more landmarks that I could remember. I did find something that made me remember something, and I started walking that way.

As I walking, I stopped in my tracks again, hearing the same sound that I couldn't make out.

At this point, I was really wondering what it was, so I was wanting to know what the sound was, and so I did some searching around but more harder this time. This is when I finally knew where it was coming from. Looking through the forest, I heard the sound coming from there, so I began walking into the brush and tried following the sound.

I did following the sound for about forty or so feet. That's when I finally discovered the sound. After quietly moving pass some leaves and branches, I got a good view of a lake. The lake looked really nice and refreshing, but I wasn't there for that. I began scanning the lake for the source of the sounds. Moving around a bit more to the other side just about, I heard the sound clear as day.

The sound though was something that caught me off guard. It wasn't anything innocent. The sound that I heard was moaning. My eyes narrowed to scan the lake once more, when I spotted the source.

It was a Pikachu. It didn't take a second to notice that he was masturbating. My eyes locked onto his shockingly large cock as he forcefully jacked himself off.

I was somewhat in shock, as my eyes glowed, just watching this Pikachu stroke his meat. His moans clearly showed he was having a good time, and I began feeling myself getting hard by just watching him. I didn't know what to think, I just thought of hundreds of things at once. But after clearing my head, I started thinking clearly.

"I hate Pikachu's but… Maybe I can help." I thought.

"He clearly needs a mate. I might be able to help him." I continued to think.

So after thinking some more, I decided to help the Pikachu. We didn't really stand good with each other, but maybe this can help.

So exiting my cover, I walked up to the Pikachu who was still moaning in delight.

"Hey-"

As soon as I spoke, the Pikachu jumped and quickly hid his massive erection from me. He looked straight into my eyes.

"D- did you need something?" He asked.

"No… But I think you need something." I replied.

"H- huh?" He seemed confused.

"I kinda watched you, and I thought you needed a mate." I said.

He looked stunned, not knowing how to react.

"I'm not a threat, I want to help you." I said.

"I'm Shadow." I introduced myself.

"L- lightning..." The Pikachu spoke.

"Nice to meet you then. Now, how bout I help you?" I replied.

Lightning didn't reply, he just rolled over slowly, showing his penis to me. And I wasn't seeing things, it was huge. Smiling under my rags, I walked closer to him.

Reaching out my shadow paw from under my rag, I gently touched his penis. He stiffened up slightly from me doing this. He then looked at me and slowly nodded. I nodded back and began jerking him off. He let out an audible small moan.

I looked at him and continued to stroke his cock. I continued doing this as a warm up, as he closed his eyes and continued lightly moaning. I guess he was still a bit sensitive after masturbating. He clearly looked pleasured indeed.

So after stroking his meat for a bit, I removed my paw and stared at him. My glowing eyes glared into his eyes.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Um… Y- yes..." He seemed a bit worried.

I told him everything will be fine and I told him to get into position. He slowly did so and I gripped his sides. He looked back with a little bit of fear into his eyes.

"It will be fine." I smirked.

"O- okay..." He said.

After that, I lifted my cloth to expose my already erect cock. Lightning looked down and saw it. He blushed hard and looked forward, preparing for me to do my thing. I waited for him to do his thing and when he was ready, I begun.

Grabbing my cock, I started slow and rubbed it around his ass and that kind of stuff. I rimmed around his asshole, seeing him stiffen up from it, I know he has never done this. Well, of course, since he was masturbating, but still.

Anyways, I kept rimming around his hole for a bit till I thought he was ready. Once that came, I started my action. And with one swift movement, I thrust into his anus.

The moment my cock went into his hole, he pretty much screamed his head off for a few seconds. He did stop moments later to not draw attention. Pretty sure he was in pain, but that would soon fade away. And once I thrust all my length into him within three seconds, I stopped. My cock remained in his anus for a few more moments, allowing it to adjust to my size to make it easier.

And after staying like that for a minute, I rubbed his back.

"Heh, ready for a good time?" I asked.

He slowly nodded and covered his mouth.

Allowing a few more seconds, I started again. I pulled out and pushed back in repeatedly.

"O- oh fuck! F- fucking hell...!" Lightning screamed through his paws.

Smiling, I continued to penetrate his tight asshole. With each thrust, he screamed another cuss word. After a few more thrust, I saw he slowly lowered his tone of voice, alerting me the pain subsided and he started feeling the wonder.

I continued to thrust when he spoke.

"D- damn… This… Feeling… A- ah..." He moaned.

After a bit more pleasure his scream returned.

"S- Shadow…! Fuck me! Fuck me harder! Make me your little pet! Penetrate me deep and hard!"

I was surprised with his reaction, but I didn't complain or stop, I did what I was told. I was going to make him my little pet. And that's just what I did. With all my strength, I rammed hard into his rear, digging my dick deep into him, making him moan loudly in pleasure.

I used my paw and wrap it around his cock, jerking him off while ramming into him. He cried in pleasure and begged me to do it harder, faster and stronger.

Luckily I had massive stamina and I did what I was told. We both panted and moaned loudly, as I began feeling an intense shot of pleasure tingling my body.

As I was thrusting, I heard something.

"T- to much…! I- I feel it already…!" Lightning moaned.

"Then do it…!" I moaned back.

He kept in there for a few moments, but as I continued thrusting, along with my jerking, he couldn't hold it anymore. With a loud moan of pure pleasure, Lightning released his creamy load all over the grass, coating it in white. I followed behind him not longer after, releasing my cum into his anus, filling him up with it. The warmth of it caused him to moan louder and pant harder.

And once I finished cumming into him, I pulled out and sighed in a relax breath. Looking up at Lightning, he clearly looked pleasured and kind of dazed. But I just smirked at him.

"Enjoyed it?" I asked.

He nodded and fell in the puddle of his own cum. I walked beside him and stared at him. I ended up laying down with him and we rested...


	53. Lustful Night

Requested By: LonelyCaterpie  
F Butterfree X M Beedrill

Deep in the forest was where I lived. I'm a Butterfree and lives in an area covered in flowers and lushest flat land. I've lived their since I was born, and I love it there, it was so peaceful and nice.

For a bit of backstory before the big stuff happens that changed our, yes, our lives. So, ever since young childhood, I've been a friend with a Beedrill. Back then of course I was only a Caterpie. Honestly, it was an odd friendship, but we grew to like each other company every since we met.

So, we lived close to each other. He lives in a makeshift house he made, while I live in a nearby massive tree. Nothing too special. But anyways, here is what happened to us.

It was the summer season and the weather in the forest was perfect. I enjoy warm weather, so I was out all summer long and messed around, just doing random things. One day however, I noticed Beedrill out and about. He was somewhat the opposite from me. He didn't really enjoy hot days and mostly stood inside.

Flying by, I stopped and greeted him. He greeted back and we chatted a bit. The chat only lasted five or so minutes, as he had stuff to do. When that time came he flew off but stopped real quick.

"Oh, do you have a free day tomorrow?" He asked.

"As far as I know, yes." I replied.

"That's good. Can you meet me here again tomorrow around noon?" He asked again.

"Sure, I'll be here." I told him.

"Okay, thanks, see you tomorrow then." He said, flying out of view.

Accepting that meet up was the start of a long night tomorrow. And something that would forever change our lives. So lets continued.

After accepting, I went off to do my plans that I have made for myself that day. And before I knew it, the sun started setting and the night sky rose. I returned home, tired of a day full of random adventure and fun. I slept well that night and soon awoke with the sun shining through the leaves of the tree. I got up and left the tree.

I remembered what Beedrill said and I waited till noon before going to his place. And so when noon came around, I traveled to his home. The moment I came into view, I saw Beedrill just working on his place. I made myself known and he turned around, seeming quite happy to see me.

"Glad you made it." He said.

"Of course." I replied.

"Oh, guess your wondering why I asked you to meet me. Well… I've just been wondering if you want to go somewhere with me." He said.

"Go somewhere? Where?" I asked.

"I found a really nice area that you might enjoy to look around at." He said.

"Oh? I'm pretty interested in it now." I told him.

"Thought you would. Well, we should get going because it's a bit far from here." He said.

"Okay, lead the way!" I exclaimed.

He then lead me to this location, and I was pretty excited to see what it was.

And so we flew for a good three hours or so, taking breaks in the middle of them. But when we finally did reach the area, it was amazing. It was a massive waterfall leading to a big lake that sparkled with clear refreshing water. Beedrill noticed the sparkles in my eyes and laughed a bit.

"Worth taking a long trip?" He asked.

"Yes, very much! It's so pretty!" I replied.

"Glad you think so. Well, we can stay here for a bit." He said.

I accepted, not wanting to leave the moment I arrived. And so I just explored around and did stuff with Beedrill. The day lasted for what felt like forever, but after a few more hours, I noticed the sky starting to dim to that orange pinkish color. I was at the water just seeing my reflection when I noticed, so I went back to Beedrill.

"Do you think we should get going?" I asked.

"Huh?" He looked up.

"Huh?! Wow, I didn't realize it's already nearing night. Well, we shouldn't travel at night, it isn't safe… How bout we stay here?" He said.

"Well, I think it'd be nice. Lets do it then!" I told him.

We then found a nearby area to sleep at, and with the sound of the waterfall, I fell asleep.

I awoke about five hours or so later, as the sky was still pitch black and filled with stars. I got up from my resting place to noticed Beedrill wasn't here anymore. Confused, I called his name out, and a few seconds later he came out of the trees.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"Oh… I was just looking around." He replied.

He then walked to the lake and I followed him. I was a bit confused to what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Not getting anything from him, I just went back to my bed. But as I was doing so, he finally spoke. It was unclear and I needed to get right next to him.

"Huh?" I asked.

Turning to face me, I noticed a spark in his eyes.

"I love you." He said.

I felt my face turn bright red at this.

"Y- you do?" I asked him.

"Yes… I loved you for so long… I was just scared to tell you..." He said.

I stood there for a tiny bit before I exposed a small smile.

"I accept your feeling." I told him.

Looking at him, he seemed a bit shocked that I accepted him. We were childhood friends and did everything together, so I'm not sure why he was scared or surprised when I accepted him. But when I did, he just smiled softly and gave me a stare. Before I knew it, Beedrill embraced me. He then spoke and it made me blush harder.

"Will you mate with me?" He said in a whisper.

I stood there in his embrace for what felt like minutes before I spoke.

"Yes..." I told him.

He let go of me and stared at me, shocked that I agreed. He asked if what I said is true, and I replied saying it was and that I was all his.

I then touched the ground and laid on my back.

"Well…?" I said.

Taking no time, he dashed right in front of me. I looked up to see his slightly erect cock exposing itself. I blushed even harder and he began. Before I knew it, I felt the stinging pain of his cock sliding into my entrance. I shivered as it entered me, feeling his cock push through my body.

He continued this till there was nothing left to offer. I then felt him rip himself out of me, which made me gasped lightly. As it left my body, I felt it shove back into me, causing me to let out a small moan.

Beedrill then proceeded to penetrate me, it felt weird, but I found it pleasurable. And so he continued, not stopping for anything.

It felt painful first, but when he began thrusting in a steady pace, the pain slowly faded. But that didn't go fast, the pain stood for a lot longer then I thought. I looked up at him with a strained face, but his calm and friendly face made me feel a bit better, knowing he won't hurt me on purpose.

Beedrill did take it easy and not go wild on me, and I thanked him for that since this was my first time.

"Just tell me when you want me to progress." Beedrill suddenly said.

I nodded. He then continued to thrust at a steady pace. His thrust stung like a stinger for some reason, but I didn't tell him to stop honestly, I toughen it out since I didn't want to ruin the moment. He didn't noticed this and just continued doing so for a few more minutes. His wings fluttered slightly, giving him an extra boost.

Our eyes met and I saw Beedrill's were filled with lust. A powerful lust, and he was using that lust to pleasure me. I knew I loved him when we first met all those years ago.

And as he continued to penetrate me, I suddenly felt a stinging pain, making me force out a scream. I looked up and saw Beedrill remove his penis, as I saw blood. I looked up with a slightly pained face and he spoke.

"Guess I broke your barrier… That's good." He smiled.

I knew what this meant and I told him to continue. He did so and shoved his penis back into me. The pain did only last a few moments after that. As soon as he started up again, it just vanished almost instantly, and was replaced by an overwhelming pleasure. I couldn't help myself, as I let out a long moan.

Beedrill did the same as he began thrusting harder and faster.

"I love you so much..." Beedrill spoke.

"I- I love you too..." I replied.

As he continued, he looked a bit stressed. Thinking for a few seconds, I understood what this meant through my slightly dazed state. He was about to let loose. But surprisingly, he stood in there and kept going. The pleasure was getting to it's peak with me as well though, and I wasn't one that could hold out. Not like Beedrill who is built for this it seems.

He confirmed this by what he said.

"I'm already feeling it…"

"Then go ahead." I replied.

He didn't need me to ask twice, and continued.

The thrusting increased, and we began panting hard. It was getting too much for me, I could barely hold back anymore, while Beedrill started to moan loudly.

Before I knew it, I felt an odd warm feeling enter my body. The warm feeling made me moan lightly as Beedrill's face strained slightly.

Beedrill kept him locked into me, continuing to pump the creamy liquids into me. It felt like so much, I felt it fill me up and it felt amazing. And once he finished he pulled out and released the rest of the cum onto the grass, I then laid flat on the ground, as Beedrill stepped over to me and sat.

He then kissed me and I remember dozing off next to the lake.

Six months has passed since that event, and we moved our home to the waterfall where we made love that night. Since then we had our first child that hatched not long ago. A male Caterpie. We named him Gen and love him a lot.

And that's what happened. We now live happily and I love it...


	54. The Urge

Requested By: BladeTheGabite  
M Druddigon

Night arrived and I remember feeling the greatest urge I've ever had in my life. It was so strong I could barely sit still.

And soon I couldn't hold my urges any longer and stood up. I walked into my room and shivered, gently rubbing my crotch.

I closed my eyes gently, continuing to rub my crotch gently. This feeling never got old and I loved it. I reopened my eyes and looked at my bed, I didn't take a second to jump on it, crushing down on it. I rolled over and continued slowly stroking myself. I sighed happily, continuing to stroke my spiky penis.

This made me erect quite quickly, looking down and smiled. I wrapped my paw around my shaft and began jerking myself off slowly. Closing my eyes once again, I started jerking my meat slowly at first. But started picking up speed every so often.

Shivering slightly, I started to wander in my thoughts. I thought how nice it'd be to have someone to do it to. These thoughts that flood my mind made me aroused further and I started feeling the too familiar pleasurable feel.

Sighing softly, beginning to pant softly, I wandered further into my thoughts. I wished I had a boyfriend to have this experience with. It would be a whole new level of pleasure if I had someone like that in my life.

Gripping my paw tighter around my shaft, I began jerking myself off harder. Shivering from the sudden pleasure, I smiled.

I continued to jerk myself off, feeling the pleasure rise steadily. It just felt so good, I wish it would never end.

While jerking off, I used my other paw and stuck one of my claws up my anus. I moaned and began thrusting my claw in and out multiple times, continuing to moan in pleasure. This was the first time using my claw and it was the best feeling ever.

This action caused my pleasure to hit the roof almost, as I panted and looked at me stroking my cock. I visioned myself doing this with another, and that was enough for me to start feeling it come. And came it did, as while stroking, I gasped slightly and moaned, feeling my dick erupt.

I shot a white stream of gooey cum up in the air, landing on my body and bed. The orgasm was so nice. My head fell back and I sighed, still panting softly. I picked up some of the cum and put it in my mouth, and soon fell asleep...


	55. One Year Of LEM

Collection By: JibanyanAssassin

 **PAIRING ONE:  
** M Riolu (Lucas) X F Riolu (Daisy)

It was summer time. I was on the couch just watching TV. I wasn't really paying much attention, when I was suddenly shaken out of my thoughts. Looking up, still a bit dazed, I saw my mother standing there.

"Something wrong…?" I asked.

"Have you seen Daisy out today?" She asked back.

"No… I hadn't seen her all day." I said.

"That's probably because she's in her room… I'm not sure what is wrong, she won't let me in. Can you see what's wrong?" She requested.

"I'll try…" I said, getting off the couch.

I walked upstairs and to Daisy's room. I knocked and got no response.

"Daisy?" I said.

No reply. I knocked again, and still nothing. But as I knocked for the third time, the door finally opened slowly, and Daisy peeked through the crack.

"Um, is something wrong? You're not the type to stay inside all day." I said.

"Yes… Everything is fine… I just need to be alone..." She said, quickly shutting the door in my face.

I stood there for a little, wondering if I should try getting more from her, but didn't. I instead just went downstairs and told my mother that she wanted to be alone. She seemed concerned, wondering if something had happened, but didn't do anything. She just told me to let her be then, and maybe she'll get out of whatever she's dealing with soon. I just agreed and sat back on the couch to continue watching random things.

That night, I grew tired of doing homework, so I decided to wrap it up for the night. I cleaned up and started making my way up the stairs to my room for some rest. But before I opened my door I stopped. Looking down the hallway, I noticed the door to Daisy's was opened just a crack. My little concern made me walk to her door and look in slightly.

I didn't see Daisy, as she was probably in the bathroom taking a shower or something, so I walked in and tried looking for something that would explain for unusual behavior. I searched everywhere, making sure not to move anything to remain like no one has been in here. And I didn't find anything, I gave up and got out before she was finished.

Returning to my room, I was really wondering why she was acting like this. Something clearly was going on, and I wanted to find out since it was odd and make me curious. But wanting to get some sleep after a long day, I just jumped in my bed.

The next morning, I walked downstairs to see Daisy quietly eating food. She didn't even look up as I greeted her, she didn't even replied.

After she finished, she quietly got up and back upstairs, hearing her door close.

"What is wrong with her lately…?" I told myself.

I tried not thinking much about it, thinking it was her dealing with something with friends. So not worrying about it, I continued on with my day. And after a full day of dealing with Spark and my other friends, I finally came back home, tired and wanting to relax. But as I sat down and began watching something, I felt someone sit next to me. Looking over, I saw it was Daisy. I was a bit surprised, since she didn't leave her room all day. I didn't really think much about it, thinking she just wanted to get out of her room for a bit.

As we were sitting there though, she inched closer to me. She continued till we were touching each other, she then spoke.

"Lucas…?" She softly said.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Mom said she won't be back till noon tomorrow..." She said.

"Another working trip? Oh well, guess we're home alone. Sean, Vice and Casey went too?" I asked.

"Yes..." She said.

"Why didn't you go?" I asked.

"I just wanted to stay home this time… I'm not feeling that well..." She said.

"Not feeling good? Is that why your acting like this?" I asked again.

"You could say that…" She said, getting up.

She walked to the kitchen and grabbed some water and came back. We continued talking for a tiny bit till I decided to get some sleep. I told Daisy I was going to sleep, and she quietly replied back okay. After that, I went up to my room and got ready for bed.

I fell asleep not long after.

Around five in the morning, I awoke to hear something. My mind woke up as I noticed the sounds coming outside. Getting up, I walked out into the hallway and directed my focus towards the wide open door to Daisy's room. Confused and a bit concerned, I walked up to her room. As I got closer, I understood the sound to be crying. This is when I began fully concern and walked into her room.

Walking in, she was laying on her bed, sobbing lightly. I slowly stepped closer to her. Walking around her bed, now facing towards me, I noticed she was asleep, but continued to cry softly. I couldn't really see due to the darkness, but I saw she had her paws sandwiched between her legs.

I tapped her, trying to wake her to see what was the matter, but she didn't. I began shaking her while talking, and soon she slowly opened her eyes. When she saw it was me, she quickly rolled to her other side, directing her stare away from me.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

She remained silent.

Sitting on the bed, I touched her arm lightly which made her jump a tiny bit. I felt her shaking lightly. Before I was able to do anything, she rolled back around and looked at me. I saw the pained look in her eyes.

"H- help..." She squeaked.

"With what? Are you hurt?" I asked.

She nodded her head, her lips quivered.

"I- it hurts… So b- badly..." She continued to cry.

"What hurts?" I said.

She didn't reply the first time, but the second time, she looked down and removed her paws. My eyes widen from what she was trying to say. I didn't know what to say.

"P- please..." She said.

This snapped me out of my shock.

"I- I…" I stumbled.

It was clear she was in heat and was in major pain, and I didn't want to see her in this type of pain. I just didn't know how to approach this. But as I stood there frozen, I felt her paw grab my arm, which was wet.

"A- are you sure…?" I asked.

She nodded, wanting the pain to go away.

"I- Okay… I… I don't want to see you suffer..." I said.

She smiled slightly and got up, nearly screaming in pain. She then managed to remove her clothes which stuck to her. Once she removed her clothes, she fell onto her back. I looked on, feeling a bit wrong, but I had to do it for her. So slowly pulling my shorts down to my knees, I looked at her.

I looked back down and sighed, ready for this. So gently lifting her up a tiny bit, I grabbed my cock and gently rubbed it against her pussy. I heard a clear yip from her, as it probably felt like a burning inferno. After I gotten erect, I looked at her a spoke.

"Are you ready…?" I asked.

She nodded, holding her mouth, ready for the pain that will come.

I started very slowly to not hurt her. I pushed very slowly into her, but as I did, she let out a pained scream which was muffled. Looking at her, tears began running down her face.

"Just a few more seconds of pain… Then it will be all gone..." I softly said, pushing further into her.

As I pushed deeper, she continued to scream in extreme pain. I felt bad, but I had to continue if I wanted to make the pain go away. So I continued to push deeper and deeper, hearing her cries as I did so which hurt me. But finally after two long minutes of slowly digging into her, I finally put my entire length in her. I didn't pull out, I just looked at her and spoke.

"The worst part is done. Only a little more to endure… Are you ready?" I asked.

She nodded quickly, tears filled her eyes.

I looked back down and began. I quickly pulled out, causing Daisy to scream her head off just about. After pulling out, I pushed back in. I then began thrusting in and out, hearing her pleads to stop due to the pain, but I couldn't. I continued.

I knew the pain was horrible, but this is what I had to do to stop it. So I pushed harder and deeper into her, slightly panting.

"I- it hurts…!" She finally screamed.

I tried stroking her slightly.

"It's okay… Please know I won't hurt you on purpose. It will be over soon." I said.

She looked at me and fell back onto the bed.

I started picking up my thrust, and soon, I noticed Daisy stopped crying in pain. I looked at her and she looked at me.

"I- it doesn't… Hurt anymore..." She said, voice still slightly pained.

"See? Let me make you feel better after that pain." I smiled slightly.

She looked a bit hesitant, but agreed. She was probably afraid if I continued, it would return the pain.

So after reassuring her, I started slowing my thrust and began lightly entering and exiting her. I spread her legs apart and continued. Through my pants, I heard Daisy. She was moaning lightly, this surprised me, but I didn't think much about it. I knew she finally felt that pleasurable feeling.

Wanting to let her keep that feeling for a bit longer, I continued slowly thrusting into her.

This went on for a few minutes, and she began moaning even louder. She began moaning my name while letting out long pants of enjoyment. I smiled and nodded at her.

"O- oh, Lucas… P- please, harder…!" She moaned.

I agreed and picked my speed up. I started digging deeper into her, hearing her squeal in pleasure. She tilted her head backwards and began panting harder. I continued this for some more time, as she continued to moan, pant and breath heavily. I kept my pace and continued to ram into her.

But as I continued to thrust, I heard Daisy.

"S- something feels… Weird..." She said.

Taking a second, I noticed she was nearing an orgasm.

"It's normal… Don't worry." I smiled.

She smiled slightly and nodded. I then thrust harder and much more faster, as I started feeling my own orgasm coming along. I of course didn't stop, I kept going on. It was probably the feeling that made me want to continue.

Anyways, I continued till I heard Daisy.

"I- I…!" She stuttered.

As she tried talking, she suddenly let out a cry of pleasure. The moment she did, clean liquid shot over me. The scent aroused me insanely, and I couldn't hold back anymore due to it. I moaned loudly and felt myself shoot my creamy liquid into Daisy. The force of it clearly shook Daisy, but she just moaned and tried shoving my cock deeper into her.

Cumming into her for a good moment, I stopped and pulled out. Panting, I looked up at her and smiled.

"F- feel better now?" I said.

"Much b- better..." She replied.

Smiling, I hugged her and got off her bed. Walking to her door, I smiled warmly and walked out. But before I was able to leave fully, I heard her speak.

"Wait… Can you sleep with me…?" She said.

"Heh, sure." I replied, walking back.

Walking back to her bed, I laid down and she snuggled up to me…

 **PAIRING TWO:  
** M Riolu (Lucas) X F Jolteon (Jolty)

It was summertime. The sun shined brightly, and I was indoors. Though I was an adventurer, I just didn't really want to go outside for a little, I had a lot of work to finish.

So, as I was working on some stuff, I suddenly heard the door open and close. Looking over, I saw it was my girlfriend, Jolty.

"Back so soon?" I said.

"Sylvie wasn't up to much, so I just decided to come home." She said.

"Oh, alright. What are you going to do now?" I asked.

"Nothing really… Just going to play guitar in my room. If you need me, just knock." She replied.

"Alright..." I simply replied.

She picked her guitar up and walked upstairs, soon hearing her door close. I couldn't really afford to waste any time, so I continued my work, and after a few hours later, I saw back and sighed. After finishing a decent amount of work, I was left starving, so I got up and started finding some food to eat. After finding some stuff to eat, I went to watch some TV. Putting my work aside, I turned the TV on and started watching some random things.

As I was in the middle of the movie, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, soon showing Jolty. She explained she got bored and wanted to see what I was doing. She then sat on the couch and started watching the movie with me.

We brushed up against each other, just silently watching the movie. It was pretty nice, and after the movie ended, I got up and stretched.

"Wanna do something this weekend?" Jolty suddenly said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Dunno… Maybe get some sun. Been inside working nonstop..." She said.

"Because this work is important. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to spend some time outside. What will we do?" I asked again.

"I got some stuff planned. Sylvie is doing her things, so that leaves my weekend opened." She said.

"Alright, sounds fun." I said back.

She smiled and hugged me. She then went on to tell me how her week was. Mostly musical related. But after returning back with my week, which was work, we headed off to bed since it was nearing midnight.

The next morning, Friday, I was up early and got ready to go to the store. Before leaving, Jolty decided to come with me. I found no problem with this and we walked to the store. After getting many random things we needed, we walked to a nearby place and got some ice cream. We just sat on the bench and chatted a bit.

The rest of the day was pretty okay honestly. And night came quickly, we both fell asleep without any problem. The next day was when Jolty and I began our plans that she had. The day went pretty much like a date. Movie, food, peaceful walking, and so on. Bit of a normal date, nothing too exciting. So after the entire day pass quickly, we were heading back home.

After entering the house, I was tired from all the stuff we did that day and just wanted to lay down. I told Jolty this and walked upstairs, legs burning from all the walking. Opening my door, I landed on my bed and sighed happily, feeling the amazing feeling of being off my feet and into a comfy bed.

It didn't take more then a few seconds before I fell into a deep sleep.

One AM came around, when I woke up from a sensation. I felt brushing on my chest, and when I open my eyes, I saw it was Jolty sitting next to me. She had a warm smile and gave a cute giggle.

"Sorry to wake up, heh. You're just so cute when your sleeping." She said.

"W- what? I'm not cute…!" I said, blushing a bit.

"Don't matter how much I say it, huh? Can't deny it forever, heh." She giggled again.

"Ur..." I mumbled.

She continued to brush my stomach with her paw softly, still giving me a warm smile. I looked up at the ceiling and began closing my eyes again, but as I was doing so, I felt Jolty's paw lower inch by inch till she was rubbing right above my crotch area, Opening my eyes back up, I stared at her.

"Hmm…?" I gave her a look.

Jolty kept her smile and continued lowering her paw even further till I felt her start rubbing my cock.

I let out a small breath, not stopping her from doing what she was doing. She proceeded to rub my cock for a bit till she wrapped it in her paw and started motioning it up and down. Smiling at her, I reached my paw out and started stroking her lower stomach region. I did the same as she did with me, after I started stroking, I lowered my paw till I reached her crotch. After reaching it, I began using one finger to rub her softly. She moaned slightly from this, as I felt her jerking increase.

Smirking a tiny, I continued rubbing her opening lightly, hearing her moans increase. After a little bit of this, I added another finger, beginning to push them into her. This made her yip lightly, hearing her pant harder.

Her grip tighten around my cock as she jerked harder. Inhaling hard due to this, I chuckled a bit.

"I'm giving you an amazing time. How bout you do it to me?" I told her.

She looked up and nodded. She lowered her head towards my cock and licked it gently. The warmth of her soft tongue licking my cock sent a chill up my spin. She licked for a tiny bit till she gave me a glare and opened her mouth. She then consumed my dick little by little.

I then added a third finger into her, letting out a sigh of pleasure while doing so.

Every bit she inserted into her mouth, the further I dig my fingers into her. She moaned my name as I continued to push further and further into her.

After a bit of this, she finally fit my entire cock into her mouth. She then started sucking me off. I closed my eyes and let out a pleased moan, adding a fourth finger into her. After inserting the forth, I began fingering her from inside. She showed her enjoyment by letting out a loud moan followed by hard pants.

I continued till she let out the most cutest moan ever, as I then felt warm liquid coat my paw.

Ripping my fingers from her, she released her juices all over the bed. She didn't stop sucking me off, as I began licking the juice off my paw. After cleaning my paw from all of her liquids, she finally removed my cock from her mouth.

Jolty looked up and smirked a bit. She got up and turned around next, waving her rear at me.

"Take me." She smirked.

Accepting her request, I got behind her in an instant. Lining myself up, I gently rubbed Jolty's back, as she let out a small purr. I continued till she looked back with massive amount of lust in her eyes.

"Do it." Was all she said.

After hearing that, I went for it. I inserted my cock into her tight anus. She exhaled in a moan and yipped a tiny bit, feeling my cock resize her anus.

My length continued to enter her rear till there was nothing left. Looking at her, I smiled. She looked forward and got ready.

Once she did, I yanked my cock back out quickly and shoved back in. She gasped loudly and dug her claws into the blankets.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Y- yeah." She said.

After confirming that, I started my thrusting. She let out short breaths with each thrust in.

"I- it's so big…!" Jolty shivered.

"Think you can handle it?" I asked.

She scoffed.

"Oh course…!" She said.

"Heh, we'll see." I smirked.

I picked up my speed slightly, feeling my cock explore inside her. I continued to thrust at my speed for a few minutes when Jolty looked back.

"Don't go easy. Give me all you got!" She said.

Just nodding, I began penetrating her harder. She let out a pleased moan and began panting. Her pants aroused me, causing me to lose myself in lust for a moment. My mind was fogged with pleasure, feeling the odd but nice static running through my body.

As I continued, I lost myself further and soon I had my eyes closed, tongue hanging out and panting heavily. All I could hear now was Jolty's moans of pleasures, and it was the best sound I've ever heard, it made me want to continue, to hear her moan.

This was to much, and I continued harder and faster. She continued with her moans, now moaning my name. Hearing her say my name like that was so hot, it was the only thing I could hear now.

"Lucas, oh, please… Fuck me harder…!" She yelled.

I tried to do so, as I was stuttering a bit for some reason, but I managed to thrust even harder. I kept this and she showed her enjoyment. She used her foot and pressed it against my back. Jolty was surprisingly flexible, which allowed her to do this. So after pressing her foot against my back, she pushed my back, making me thrust deeper into her. She kept pushing my back forward into her with each thrust I gave.

It took a lot of my energy, feeling the pleasure rise higher and higher. And as she continued, I began feeling the pleasure get out of paw. I began shaking and tried regaining myself, but it wasn't working. I continued thrusting with the best of my ability, but I couldn't hold out much longer.

Closing my eyes, I felt like I was floating.

"J- Jolty… I can't keep up…!" I strained my voice.

"Do it…! Fill me with your juice…!" She didn't hesitate.

"O- okay..." I strained again.

With a few more thrust, with the help of Jolty using her foot, I finally released. She pushed her foot into my back hard, locking the full length of my cock into her. I then felt myself release my white goo into her. She moaned and told me it was so warm.

I continued releasing the sticky goo into her and when I finally stopped, I pulled slowly. Cum leaked out of her ass, creating a small pool under us. I sat on my legs and caught my breath. After catching my breath, I laid on my back. Looking up, I saw Jolty turned around slowly and smiled.

"I love you…" She said.

"I love you too..." I replied.

Keeping her smile, she laid down and slowly sucked me off, cleaning the cum from my cock. Closing my eyes, I allowed her to continue sucking me off, as I slowly fell asleep…

 **PAIRING THREE:  
** M Umbreon (Eclipse) X F Espeon (Shine)

"And… There!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Huh?" Shine looked over from the TV.

Sitting back in my chair, I sighed loudly. Shine walked over and saw my project I have been working on for about two months.

"You finally finished it?" She sounded excited too.

"Yep. Restless nights are finally over!" I grabbed my drink.

Shine sat next to me and examine the complex project.

"Nice." She said.

"It was tough, but it's finished. Now I can finally rest..." I told her.

Getting up, I got a bowl and filled it with cooked rice. I sat on the couch and turned on a show and began eating. Shine joined me not long after and talked about her plans and other things. She discussed some other things and asked me something.

"Oh, got plans? Well, any other plans now that you finished your work?"

"Not really. I just plan on staying home and relax. Lucas and Spark is off somewhere and wouldn't be back for about a week, so I got nothing to do. Even if they were around, I'd still stay home." I replied.

"Okay." She said, getting up.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the store. Need anything?" She asked.

"Just grab me frost berry juice." I told her.

"Alright, see you in twenty minutes." She smiled, grabbing her bag and walked out.

Sinking into the couch, I watched a movie and ate. After finishing the movie, I wondered where Shine was. But as I was about to call, the door suddenly opened. Shine walked in with a box. I was confused and walked up to her.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry. I got caught up with shopping." She said, giving me the bag that contained my drink.

Looking at the box, I was even more confused.

"What's in the box?" I asked again.

"Nothing much, just other random foods and things." She said.

"Oh, okay…" I replied, not thinking much of it.

"Well, I'm gonna be in our room. Please don't come in though, I have important work that I need to focus on." She explained.

"What kind of work?" I looked at her.

"Just some stuff I needed to get done. I'll be finished in about two hours." She said.

She then opened our door, box in her arms, and nearly slammed the door. A bit confused, I just shook it off, thinking it was nothing. I then returned to my normal day after that.

After the two hours passed, I was getting bored. All my stuff was in my room, which Shine claimed. So after walking over to the door, I knocked on it. I waited there for a few seconds when the door opened, not fully, just a tiny bit. Shine looked through the crack.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Um, are you done yet?" I asked back.

"U- uh, yeah, almost done. Give me another minute then I'll be out!" She said, closing the door.

Standing there, starting to wonder what she must be doing, since I didn't really see any work in the background. Well, I couldn't really see so I thought her work was somewhere else in the room. Anyways, I waited there for half a minute when the door opened. Shine stepped out and smiled.

"All done. Room is yours again." She said.

I didn't ask what she was doing, I just walked in and fell onto the bed. I was pretty tired, so I just fell asleep.

I awoke hours later with the moonlight shining into the room. Yawning and rubbing my eyes from sleep, I removed Shine's arms which held me in a tight embrace. Getting up, I walked out into the living room and into the kitchen. Grabbing my berry juice, I took a step outside to get some air. I sat down in a chair and drank my juice. It was around four in the morning and no sun light at all. After sitting there for a bit, I heard the door open. Shine walked out and looked at me.

"O- oh, there you are." She said.

"Yeah… Just been up for about ten minutes or so now. Needed some air." I replied.

"Ah." She replied, sitting down as well.

We then sat there for a little.

"So, what was all that work you needed to get done?" I later asked her.

"Oh, nothing important. It was just some stuff I needed to get finished." She said.

"Alright. Well, I'm gonna head back in to get a few more hours of sleep. Coming?" I asked her, getting up and opening the door.

"Yeah, in a moment." She said.

I then left her outside and walked back into our room. Crawling into bed again, I covered myself up and tried getting back to sleep.

As I was laying there, I heard Shine enter our room and got into bed with me, returning with embracing me. She rubbed her head against my neck as I started drifting off to sleep.

About three or so more hours had pass when I awoke. When I awoke, Shine was not in bed. Stretching, I got up and looked for her. And after looking around the living room, kitchen, other bedroom, and other random rooms, I finally knocked on the bathroom. As I knocked, I heard a sudden cling of something within. And after a few seconds, the door nearly swung open, Shine stood there.

"Y- your up?" She asked.

"I'm standing here, so yeah. What were you doing in there?" I asked her.

"What else? Going to the bathroom." She said.

"What was that noise?" I remembered the metallic type sound.

"The knocking startled me and I dropped something." She said.

"Sorry about that." I said.

She walked by me and grabbed my paw.

"It's fine. Anyways, you should rest today." She said.

"Rest today? Why?" I showed a big amount of confusion.

"Just do it, okay? You've been working a lot lately. Let me help you with your stuff. You can enjoy some time off." She said.

"O- oh, okay… I guess..." I said, knowing I'm not overworking myself.

She smiled and pulled me into the living room. Placing me on the couch she threw me the remote and stood over me.

"Okay! Now you have a chill day, and I'll do your work!" She smiled.

She then grabbed her stuff and opened the door, saying she'll be back within three hours or so. She then closed the door, leaving me on the couch with the remote in my paw. I scratched my head, confused to why she was acting like this. I hadn't really been doing much in the past week, it's just been me in the house mostly. This really did confused me, but I guess she wanted to be nice since she hadn't really been doing much lately either. I shook my head a bit and turned on the TV.

I ended up falling asleep while watching TV, as later into the day I was shook awake by Shine.

"W- what…?" I spoke.

"I'm back." She said.

My eyes cleared up and I saw Shine standing with bags and other random things in her arms.

"O- oh, okay..." I said.

"Hmm hmm! Just had to visit Fang and some other friends then had to run to the store since I didn't complete the list from yesterday." She said.

Shine then walked into the kitchen and unloaded all the stuff she bought. I sat back into the couch. After she was done, she sat on the couch. The rest of the day was just us in the house, and soon ten PM was arriving. Shine got up and walked to the bedroom. She entered, leaving me in the living room.

After another half hour pasted, I decided to get some sleep. So getting up, I went to our room and turned the knob. The door was locked. Confused, I knocked. She unlocked and opened the door.

"Um, you locked the door..." I told her.

"I know, just needed some privacy." She replied.

"Uh, okay. I kinda want to sleep now." I told her again.

"Okay, I was finished anyways." She said, opening the door fully.

I walked in and got into the bed, ready for some rest. After closing my eyes, I was out.

My eyes slowly opened and landed on the digital clock on my bedside counter. It read 2:43 AM. I was a little confused to why I woke up this early, but then it hit me. The sound of something. The sound that woke me from my sleep. After waking up more, I looked up and saw Shine sitting on the end of the bed.

"S- Shine…?" I groggily said.

She stood up straight, frozen. But after her shock pass, she looked back.

"O- oh, hey…!" She said in an odd voice.

"What are you doing up…?" I asked.

She fell silent. Her silent was a bit eerie, but luckily she turned back and crawled up the bed. She reached over me and turned on the lamp. The light blinded me and I covered my eyes in pain. But after the pain left, I removed my paws and looked up at her. She hugged me.

"Guess I was caught." She said.

"Caught…?" I seemed confused.

"It was suppose to be a surprise… But oh well. Wanna see it now?" She asked.

"Um, sure." I said.

She smiled and left the hug. She returned back to the end of the bed and grabbed that box I saw earlier that week. She went to my side and placed the box down next to me. Grabbing the bed sheet, she threw it off me. The blanket fell to the floor, leaving me instantly cold since I was only in underwear.

"Why'd you do that…?" I said.

"Don't worry." She said, nearly pushing her finger against my lips.

Removing her finger from my face, she removed the top of the box. I didn't see anything yet as she began searching around the box.

She then told me to close my eyes. A bit confused, I complained. Closing my eyes, I heard her search the box. After a few minutes, I felt her grip my underwear. She began pulling them off, which shocked me.

"Wh- what are you doing?!" I said, trying to keep my eyes shut.

"Don't worry." She once again said.

I then felt my underwear be pulled completely off. My eyes nearly opened, but I managed to keep them shut. I then heard some other things when Shine finally told me I could open my eyes. Once I did, my eyes instantly landed on Shine, completely naked. My eyes widen, and my face blushed.

"Wh-" I tried speaking, but she stopped me.

"You've been working too hard. Let me fix that..." She smiled.

My head landed onto the pillow, as my eyes kept locked on Shine who made her way down to my crotch region. The next thing she did came as a shock. Using her paw, she gently grabbed my soften dick. I remember closing my eyes a bit, feeling her soft paw slowly stroke it. As she continued stroking, she spoke.

"Heh, keep your eyes shut for a tiny bit again." She said.

I then heard her search the box again. Once she finished looking for something, I felt her stroke my penis again. As she was stroking, I felt her strap something around my tail. As she did this, I felt her slip something into the strap and slowly pushed it into my anus. I kept my eyes shut, feeling the object enter my rear.

Once it was a fair amount in, she strapped it in place. She told me to open my eyes, and I did. She looked at me with a smile and I looked down my body. My cock was fully erect and she got up onto me.

Her paw reached down towards the object she inserted into my ass. I then heard a switch flip and instantly moaned in a shock. The thing began vibrating, and I now knew it was a vibrator. She noticed my moan and she smirked.

"Like that?" She asked.

"I got a lot more planned for us, heh." She laughed lightly.

She then got onto all fours and I felt her rub up against my cock. Her face was inches from mine, a smile on her face. I had a small smirk of mine own as I continued feeling her rub against my cock. The vibration shook my body gently, sending a jolt of this feeling throughout my body. The feeling was a different type of pleasure, it was hard to describe at the moment. The vibrator was big and it just felt weird.

Anyway, she continued rubbing her, I think clit against my cock, she suddenly locked eyes with me.

"Guess this isn't enough for you, hmm? I can fix that." She said.

She returned to her sitting position and reached down to the vibrator. I heard another click and the vibration intense. I couldn't hold in the moan I was trying to keep when she did this.

"Heh, now time for some fun." She said.

She then continued to rub her clit against my cock. I began panting gently as I looked into her eyes. She kept going on like this for a few seconds when she suddenly stopped. She then moved a bit and pushed her face up to mine. Before anything, she gave me a small smirk and whispered.

"Hope your ready..."

With that, I felt a crushing feeling as my cock slipped into Shine. As she did this, she let out a pleasured moan and began panting fast, trying to push more into her. For some reason, I wanted to help her. So with a swift movement, I thrust upwards. My cock dug deep within her, as she let out a scream, not expecting my action. She nearly fell onto me but stood up.

"H- heh…" She chuckled a tiny bit.

She then gripped my chest, nearly ripping my fur from my body. She then began pulling herself up slowly. Before removing my cock from her, she thrust down, slamming my crotch painfully. I sharply yipped as she began riding me.

I began receiving a shock feel every thrust she did and I moved a bit uncomfortably. I couldn't really move due to Shine slamming herself down on me. I never experienced this before, and it just felt odd and made me want to move around, but as she continued, I started feeling something more different. Something much more pleasurable.

This pleasure washed over me and it made me feel light. Like I was floating or something, this will soon change though.

As she continued riding me, as I felt the vibrator do it work, I began losing my grip. I found myself panting harder and faster, as I began moving around, feeling uncomfortable even through the pleasure.

Shine looked at me and spoke.

"Too much to handle? Let loose anytime you want." She smiled lightly.

"H- heh… I can keep going..." I managed to speak through my pants.

"We'll see. I'll make it a challenge to last, hehe." She said.

She then begin riding me faster, it was a clear shock to my body. With the vibrator in my anus and her riding me, it was just hard.

I kept eye contact with her at all times. After a bit of riding, she knew I wasn't going to give up. So she stopped and got up and off my dick. She pulled the vibrator out of my ass, which shocked me further.

"Guess you meant it. Heh, I got more stuff for you to have a good time." She grinned.

She then moved towards the box again and began searching through it. She began throwing more items out of the box. Looking over, I saw many different things. Anal beads, rope, a collar, more vibrators and many more that I couldn't make out.

Once she finished pulling everything out, she started our fun again. She started off by grabbing the collar. Snapping it around my neck, she pulled out a leash and connected it to the collar. Shine grabbed the leash and yanked it forward, causing me to lunge upwards, nearly headbutting her.

"Show me a good time my little pet." She smirked, falling onto her back.

Shine still had the leash around her paw as she spread her legs to expose herself. My solid erection throbbed, wanting to drill into Shine. So taking a second to move, I proceeded to lift her lower half up and line myself up. Once that was finish, I pushed my cock into her tight pussy. Of course Shine let out a loud moan of pleasure as I did this.

I too moaned lightly, feeling my heartbeat ring in my ears. Each beat made my body shake, as I began sweating more.

As I began penetrating her, I felt the floating feeling once more, nearly falling over due to it.

"Eclipse…! Come on…! Fuck me harder…!" Shine moaned.

"O- okay, I'll try..." I replied, picking up my thrusting.

As my cock buried deeper into her, she began moaning louder and quicker, clearly enjoying it. I was enjoying it too, but I knew I couldn't last much longer.

Each thrust brought an overwhelming pleasure throughout my body, telling me I was nearing my limit.

"S- Shine… I can't do this much longer..." I panted to her.

She didn't reply, she just continued to moan and pant. I didn't want to disappoint her and stop, so I continued though I could barely hold back.

So after another minute of thrusting, nearly losing myself, I heard her speak.

"O- oh…! Please…! Cum inside me…! Fill me with your sweet juice…!" She cried out in pleasure.

I could barely speak due to my heavy pants, I just accepted what she wanted and did what I was told. And after thrusting hard and deep for only ten seconds, I dug my cock as deep as I could and released. My cock erupted and it was the best feeling ever. Shine tried holding it in, but let out a loud cry of pure wonderful pleasure.

I tried releasing as much as I could into her like she wanted, and I managed to do so. But once I stopped and nearly fainted, I looked up at her, my fur drenched in sweat. She looked back at me through dazed eyes and smiled slightly.

We stood locked to each other for half a minute when I slowly pulled out of her, hearing her moan slightly. Once I removed my cock, I fell to the side of Shine, bathing in the aftermath of the pleasure. Shine hugged me and spoke.

"Guess we're going to be parents now..." She said.

My eyes flickered for a moment, but I just smiled.

"Yeah… Guess so..." I replied.

And with that, we fell back to sleep…

 **PAIRING FOUR:  
** F Liepard (Purr) X M Poochyena (Leon)

Sitting at the table, I was working on my project. But as I was doing so, I heard something behind me.

"Purr…?"

Getting up at a quick pace, I spun around and pointed the knife I had in my paw towards whoever spoke. The knife just about gazed Dark's nose. He had his paws up in surrounded.

"It's me…!" He said.

Sighing, I sat back down and stabbed the knife into the table.

"What do you want?" I asked, sounding already pissed.

"Um… I got that info for you." He said, setting papers on the table.

"Good. Now, get out of here, I'm busy." I demanded.

He took off instantly and closed the door to his room. I pulled the knife from the table and threw it against the wall, sticking it in it. I got up and walked in my room. Looking in my bathroom mirror, I saw my fur soaked in sweat. Slamming my paw down onto the sink, I growled.

"Damn it… Fucking crotch burns like hell..."

After cleaning myself up and other things, I put on shorts instead of pants. I then walked out of my room to see Razor, Stalk and Dark sitting in the living room. They saw me walk out. I guess my appearance made them wonder.

"You alright?" Stalk asked.

"Yes. What are you doing…?" I glared at them.

"Oh, um, we're just planning out your next scout." He said.

"Good, I'm going to go out for a bit…" I told them.

"Okay, we'll be here." Razor replied.

I grabbed my bag and opened the door. Walking out, I began walking. I wasn't sure where I was walking, I just needed some air. This damn heat cycle was the worst I've ever experienced.

Each step I took nearly made me fall. Every little inch my lower body made sent a boiling pain through my crotch. The bad part was, it was summer and it is insanely hot out. The sun could pretty much bake someone. So now that I think of it, this wasn't a good idea, but I kept pushing onward to somewhere.

This somewhere would be near emerald city for whatever reason. This is when I noticed someone. Lucas and his friends. I sighed, not wanting to try and start something, so I just fell onto the ground and watched them. I wanted them to leave so I can continue without being bothered.

They stood there for about five minutes when I saw that Poochyena. I think he's called Leon or whatever. But my eyes followed him everywhere he went. I watched him as he joined his friends.

While watching, I suddenly let out a moan which I quickly covered using my paw. My eyes shut as I began moaning into my paw. I managed to stop and finally felt that my paw was in my shorts fingering myself. My eyes widen at this and I quickly ripped my paw out of my shorts.

"W- what the hell?!" I said in my head.

I quickly looked back to see if they heard me, but thankfully they didn't. I kept my paws away from my crotch for the rest of the time I was watching them. My eyes were still locked onto Leon though. A few more minutes passed when they finally departed and walked off, but not Spark and Leon, they stood. So another minute passed when Spark walked off.

Leon however went the other way, possibly to do his own thing. At that moment, I had a thought.

After thinking on it for a tiny bit, I sighed, knowing I would hate this. So after getting up, I followed Leon from the bushes. And after catching up to him, I pushed my way through the bushes, nearly falling in front of him. I managed to stay on my feet when I stumbled into Leon almost.

"P- Purr?!" I heard Leon, sounding afraid.

I was bent over, trying to stand up fully.

"It's okay..." I said through a tired breath.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I said again.

Leon kept his distance and still looked afraid.

"I need… Help." I told him.

"Help…?" He said, sounding confused.

"Yes. This isn't a trick either… I really do need help." I replied.

"How can I believe you? You said that many times..." Leon's fear was replaced by slight anger.

"You just have too… I'm not in any condition to fight, so just believe it." I said, finally standing up from my crotch position.

Leon took a step closer to me.

"Um, I guess you don't look well… Fine… What do you need me to help with?" He shook his head.

"Just meet me near mystery lake around seven pm, okay…?" I said.

"Er… Not so sure… Why?" He asked.

"J- just come at that time..." I said, unable to hold back a tear due to pain.

Leon's expression changed quickly after seeing that.

"Whoa, are you crying?" He sounded surprised.

"H- huh? N- no! Just do it, okay…? I have to go..." I said, quickly rushing off.

I managed to get out of there quickly and fell onto the grassy field.

"I can't believe I started to cry due to this heat…!" I shouted in my head.

Laying there for a bit, I slowly got to my feet and sighed. I had to meet him at mystery lake. I just really hope he comes, because if not, I will have to deal with this heat cycle.

So after the pain subsided slightly, I walked to the location to wait. And once I reached the place an hour later, I fell to my knees next to the water. I had to remove my shorts and apply the cold water on myself. The burning feeling was gone for a little after that and I felt better.

Pulling my shorts up, I sat down and waited for Leon. It was just about six, so I had some time. I did manage to keep myself entertained till then. Seven passed and I waited. Around 7:20 I heard something.

"Purr…?"

Looking up, I saw Leon slowly walking towards me.

"Good, you came..." I said.

"Um, so… Why did you call me here…?" He said, stopping ten feet from me.

I sighed.

"You don't have to be scared." I told him.

Getting up slowly, I walked closer towards him. Once I was in reach of him, I slowly grabbed his paw. I then walked him towards the lake. After reaching the lake, I sat back down, him slowly sitting down as well.

"Okay… I need your help like I said..." I said.

"Yeah…? What is it you need help with then?" He asked.

Lowering my head, I took in a deep breath and said it.

"I need you to… Have sex with me..."

Upon hearing this, Leon nearly fell into the lake with surprise.

"W- what?!" He said.

"You heard me. I need you too…" I replied.

"But why?!" He asked.

"I'm going through my heat cycle, and it's the worst it's ever been… It hurts like hell, and I need someone to cure it…" I told him.

He looked confused and somewhat shocked. He didn't reply once I told him, and I just looked him right in the eyes.

"Well? Can you…?" I asked.

"U- um… I- I don't know..." He said.

I sighed deeply and slowly pushed him on his back.

"Don't worry about it… It's possibly the best feeling ever, I promise you that..." I said, slowly reaching for his shorts.

Gripping his shorts, I slowly slid them off and tossed them to the side.

"Gonna make me do all the work?" I asked.

Leon shook his head and removed his shirt. I then looked at his underwear, a noticeable bulge was outlined around it. After looking for a moment, I reached down and started removing his underwear. Tossing them with his shorts, I saw his decently large penis which was already slightly erect.

Breaking my stare, I removed all my clothes. Once removing my panties, Leon started directly at my pussy which was throbbing hard, causing sweet scented juice to leak out.

"Guess we should get you going first." I told him.

I reached my paw out and wrapped it around his meaty cock. I then slowly started to jerk him off. Of course it didn't take long till he was fully erect and ready. I turned around and moved my tail aside to show him everything.

"Enjoy I suppose..." I said, preparing myself to get fucked.

It did take a few seconds, but I felt him grip my sides and soon felt his penis rub against my anus and pussy. The moment it touched there, I let out a small moan followed by a purr.

He continued to rub against it for a tiny bit when he stopped.

"Um… R- ready?" He asked.

"I've been ready… Just do it..." I said, purring a bit.

Then it happened. I felt his cock push into my pussy, sliding in easily. As he did this, I let out a loud gasp of burning pain. I did hold my scream though, even if it was painful as hell.

So with me digging my claws into the dirt, I felt his cock slowly go deeper into me. It felt odd, but I dealt with it. He continued this till he stopped, reaching the limit of his length.

He looked a bit weird, but he told spoke.

"Um, are you sure…?" He asked.

"Ugh, just do it…" I sighed, annoyed.

"O- okay..." He stuttered.

He then pulled out slowly. The slow movement of his penis pulling out of me felt insanely amazing, as I felt the burning pain disappear almost instantly. The pain subsiding like that made me force out a moan.

I inhaled deeply but kept letting it go with a moan. Once he pulled out, I felt him push back in. Doing this a few times then he began thrusting a good amount into me. Each thrust of course caused me to let out moans and purrs, as the pain slowly faded every thrust and it felt amazing.

"A- am I doing good?" Leon asked.

"Yes… Just keep… Going..." I replied.

He just nodded and continued thrusting. The thrusting began increasing and soon I couldn't feel that pain anymore. When this happened, I told him to stop. He did so and left my body, he looked confused.

"Is that it…?" He asked.

"Not one bit… Just let me do that rest..." I told him.

I then turned around and gently pushed him on his back. He looked a bit off, but I just told him to let me do the rest. He accepted and watched as I got up on him and hovered over his dick. We stood there for a second when I proceeded. I lowered myself and tensed up as I felt his dick reenter me. The weight of me sitting on his dick made Leon inhale sharply. He moaned and panted lightly.

This did feel weird at first, doing it myself, but it quickly changed when I began. Once I inserted most of his penis inside me, I placed both paws onto his chest and began pulling myself up just to fall onto him again. His face showed me it was pretty painful, but I continued. There was no pain for me, I was finally feeling much better, and I loved it.

And this caused me to go on, rising and falling slowly at first. But as this progressed, I picked up speed till I was riding him a fair amount. When I began riding fast and quick, Leon started showing more pleasure then pain. With this, I picked up speed further, beginning to ride harder. Leon moaned loudly with this and I began feeling a pleasurable feeling deep inside.

I guess I went to far and shoved his cock as far as I could, and that's when I nearly shouted in pain. I then felt a wetness leaking out of my pussy. When I looked down, my eyes widen when I saw blood. Of course this didn't look good, but I had to get rid of the pain for good.

So I continued to ride Leon, the pain quickly faded and was replaced again with the pleasure. I was a bit concerned now, as this meant I could get pregnant now. But in that moment, I didn't think clearly, I just wanted to feel better again, and so I continued riding hard and fast, seeing Leon tense up.

He tensed up further and tried holding in his scream.

As soon as he screamed, I felt a sudden burst of liquid fill my pussy and stomach. I moaned loudly and ended up releasing my own juices all over Leon's crotch.

I was surprised that he kept releasing his cum for up to half a minute when he finally stopped, panting hard and fast, unable to get a word out due to it.

I was the same, looking down as I panted hard. When I gathered enough strength, I pulled myself from him, pouring the rest of the cum all over Leon. I rolled off him and laid on my back. Placing my paw over my stomach, I was honestly really concerned that I just got impregnated by him. But I didn't think about that at the moment, I instead closed my eyes and fell asleep…

 **PAIRING FIVE:  
** M Litleo (Pluto) X M Furfrou (Vanilla)

We traveled so far.

We fought so hard.

And now we're finally safe. We found a nearby camp of survivors and they had defenses. It was the best thing we've seen in this deadly universe so far. After fighting off shadows for so long, we finally had a place we can be safe at. Vanilla protected me so much, I can't even count how many times he saved me.

This is probably what caused me to do what I did.

It started off slow, but that changed so fast. So let me explain how this happened.

So, after finding the camp with heavily armed by friendly survivors, they allowed us to stay since they are always looking for others. We got our own place to sleep and stuff, and one night, I was sitting on my bed. Vanilla walked in and noticed me. I guess my sadden look made him wonder. He walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Huh? O- oh, yeah..." I replied.

"Are you sure? All day long you have been acting weird." He said.

"Yeah, I'm okay… Just thinking of stuff..." I replied.

"Alright. Well, I've been planning on going scavenging tomorrow afternoon. Would you like to come along?" He asked.

"Sure, sounds like a good time spender." I replied.

He got up and smiled at me. He patted my head and walked off to another room. He then walked back out and opened the front door. Looking back at me, he spoke.

"You do know you can talk to me, right?" He said.

"I know..." I replied in a soft tone.

He then nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him, leaving me alone once again. I then laid on my bed and looked at the ceiling. Closing my eyes, I sighed.

"He saved me so many times, and I gave nothing back to him..." I said.

I kept my eyes closed and reached my paw down my shorts, beginning to stroke myself. I shivered a bit and opened my eyes. Removing my paw, I started to think.

"Maybe I can give back after all..." I smiled slightly.

And after that, I fell asleep.

The next morning, I awoke and joined the others for some food. And after eating, Vanilla walked up to me and told me I should get ready if I wanted to go with him. I nodded and went into our house and got my stuff. After getting my things, I walked out and joined Vanilla. We then walked into the forest.

The day was pretty quiet. This group we found claimed they cleared out shadows around their base for a few miles, which is good for us. But of course we brought some weapons just in case. Vanilla lead me through the endless forest and everything was quiet. We gathered some fruits and berries along the way, as well as gathering more random things.

But as we continued further away from the base, we ended up getting lost. I walked up close to him and stood right behind him.

"U- um… Are you, uh, sure you know where your going…?" I asked him.

"Er… I have no clue honestly. But don't worry, they said no shadows were spotted for a few miles." He replied.

Pulling my dagger out, I kept alert.

"Still, need to be sure it's true. No way they can clear a circle like this size." I told him.

"Starting to learn, that's good. Well, lets head back." He said.

He lead me back the way we came. But as the day progressed, I knew we were completely lost. Before we knew it, the sky turned black and I could barely see. It honestly began getting scary, and Vanilla noticed my fear.

"Um, everything is a-okay." He said, pointing at something.

Following his finger, I noticed a cave opening.

"A cave?" I asked.

"Yep, lets just camp out in there for now." He said.

I hesitantly agreed and we walked up to the cave. After reaching it, we entered it. Using our flashlights, we searched the cave and thankfully did not find any shadows. Once we finished scanning the area of the cave, we built a small defense system at the entrance to alert us if anything enters, and after that, we went deeper into the cave and set up our makeshift beds.

After that, I laid on the bed and Vanilla got into his bed. I stared at him and he noticed my slightly sadden face.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Um, nothing… Just hoping we can return to the real world someday..." I replied.

He reached his paw out and placed it on my shoulder.

"We will… As long as we're together, we'll make it." He said.

I smiled and placed my paw over his.

"Thanks… I hope." I told him.

"Well, goodnight." I told him again.

He then rolled over and fell asleep. I stood up a bit before drifting off to sleep as well.

A few hours passed and I woke up. I groaned and got up slightly. Looking around, I noticed Vanilla was still asleep. I sighed and looked at him, feeling sad. But as I continued looking at him, I perked up. I want to give him something that will repay him for all the times he saved my life. And with that thought, I reached out and tapped him. After tapping him a bit, he moved and woke up.

"H- huh…? What is it…?" He groggily said.

"V- Vanilla…?" I said.

"Yeah?" He said, sitting up.

"Um… I- I don't know how to say this… P- please don't get mad, okay…?" I said.

"Huh? Why would I get mad?" He asked.

"W- well, you saved my life so many times. I have something I want to do that will repay you..." I told him.

"It's not that big. You don't have to give me anything." He said.

Looking down, I sighed.

"Please, let me repay you, okay…?" I said.

"If you want, then sure… But really, you don't need to give me anything." He said.

I then got up and pulled out backup lanterns to light up the cave. After setting up our four lanterns, lighting up a decent size of the cave, I got on my knees on my bed. Vanilla slept in his underwear, so it was quite simple, so I did this quickly.

"O- okay… Can you, uh, close your eyes and lay flat?" I asked.

He looked confused but complied. He laid on his back and closed his eyes. I stared at his underwear for a few seconds before I reached down and started pulling them off. Vanilla clearly felt it and asked what I was doing, but I just replied that I am giving something back in return.

And once I took his underwear off, I stared at his crotch which was quite big. Breaking from my gaze, I slowly reached and grabbed his penis. I slowly stroke up and down, watching as he got an erection quite quickly. Once he reached the max length, I closed my eyes and sighed in a shiver. I then opened my mouth and put his penis inside it. Wrapping my lips around his shaft, I started to suck him off at a slow pace.

As I did this, I heard a tiny moan come from Vanilla.

I did this slowly and Vanilla didn't stop me, telling me he was enjoying this possibly, so I didn't stop. I kept sucking and his moans rose little by little.

Vanilla reached his paw out and placed it on my head. His paw pushed downwards, making his cock go deeper into my throat. His length was shocking to me, making me gag a bit with each thrust downwards.

"A- ah… I wasn't e- expecting you to do this..." Vanilla panted lightly.

Pulling my mouth from his cock, I looked at him.

"Y- yeah..." I said, going back to sucking him off.

I licked his length while sucking a bit harder, as I began moaning as well. I was starting to get excited too, feeling myself get hard quickly, and soon I was fully erect. I managed to take my shorts off and grabbed my cock, beginning to stroke myself.

Vanilla spread his legs apart and eyed me. He looked at me, telling me to go all out. I was going to. I was still stroking myself and it felt really good. With my free paw, I grabbed his paws and began rubbing them, sucking him off harder.

When I began playing with his balls, he let out a moan of pleasure. I was happy to see him enjoying himself, and I wanted him to feel the maximum pleasure I can offer.

Taking my paw away from my cock, I shoved two of my fingers up his asshole to increase pleasure. Vanilla let out a shocked yip from this due to me shoving them deep in there. Smirking, I began thrusting my fingers in and out of his ass.

Pleasuring him nicely, I began sucking harder and gripping his balls tighter. My eyes looked up to him. He was panting louder and his tongue was out. My fingers dug deeper inside him, and he closed his eyes, moaning loud and long.

"O- oh…! Please…! Faster…!" He moaned.

I smiled, knowing he was happy that I was doing this. So picking up my speed even further, I watched as he closed his eyes tight and began shaking gently.

I felt his penis stiffen up, building up that creamy goods. He was getting near, and I wanted him to feel the best that he ever had since we arrived here. And with that, I nearly shoved my entire paw up his anus, hearing him scream in both pleasure and slight pain.

I guess doing this was too much and soon I felt the warm liquids of Vanilla fire into my mouth, filling my mouth full of his goody cum.

Once he finished, I somewhat struggled to swallow his thick cum. And once I finally finished, I removed my mouth and panted hard. Regaining my breath, I looked up at with a smile. Vanilla had a smile as well, happy that I did this. But of course I wasn't done yet. I didn't have my pleasure time yet.

So getting up onto my knees, I spoke.

"D- do you think we're finished yet…?" I asked.

Reaching down, I flipped him over. Looking at his backside, I looked at his anus. Smiling, I lifted his lower half up and gently rubbed his ass. Vanilla looked back with a somewhat worried face, but he didn't seem too scared. He slowly nodded and looked back forward.

Looking at his anus again, I grabbed my cock and began rubbing it against his hole. I heard him moan slightly, and I was going to make both of us feel really good.

And after teasing him a bit, I proceeded. Gripping my cock tightly, I started to insert my cock into his anus.

"A- ah…!" He moaned.

I gripped his sides and began thrusting gently into him. Closing my eyes, I just bathed in the slowly rising pleasure. It began rising more and more with each thrust. The erotic feeling of the past sucking session already left me quite pleasured, and soon I felt myself feel better.

After a bit of thrusting, I already felt it coming. I was easy to pleasure, and soon I couldn't hold it in anymore. I remember letting out an airy moan and felt myself release into Vanilla's ass.

Vanilla let out a moan too, and I continued to release into him. And after finishing up, I inhaled deeply and let it out in a shaky shiver. Pulling out, I backed away and slowly laid on the ground.

"S- so tired now..." I told him.

"Yeah..." Vanilla replied, breathing heavily.

He then fell onto his bed. I embraced him and we fell back to sleep.

The next morning, we managed to find our way back to camp and we did our fun time in our place…

 **PAIRING SIX:  
** M Vulpix (Flare) X M Quilava (Shard)

July 21st. That's when it all began.

Quick backstory. I'm a Vulpix named Flare. And my best friend, Quilava who was named Shard. We live out in the rainy part of Gaco. We live together after moving out from our parent houses, and now we're alone, living far from any city.

Now that's out of the way, let me get to what happened.

As I said, it was July 21st. The day was hot and the nights were freezing and rainy. We lived far from any city, we are pretty much on our own.

Shard and I mostly enjoyed being outside, as we are mostly outdoor Pokemon. It's nice most of the times, though the heat can really get to us. Shard keeps saying we should move to Yuka or something, as Yuka always snows and is much cooler. But I keep saying we should move to Icoga. Icoga is just the right weather no matter what. But of course Shard turns down the idea since he doesn't like water for some reason.

Anyways, back on track.

We were outside working on some random things, couldn't remember what though. But as we were working, Shard sighed and told me he was going inside due to him cooking from the heat. I told him I was coming in too since I was going to end up with heat stroke if I stood out any longer.

And with that, we both walked into the house and grabbed some ice cold lemonade. Sitting at the table in the kitchen, I sighed deeply after drinking all the lemonade in one chug. I then just laid on the couch, enjoying the breeze of the fan blowing on me. Shard followed not long after and we just had some small talk.

An hour of cooling down, I got up and stretched.

"Alright… I'm gonna get some sleep. That heat drains you..." I said.

"Okay, I might come later. Gonna just watch some TV or something." Shard replied.

"Sounds good." I told him, walking into our room.

I plotted down onto the bed and closed my eyes, soon falling asleep.

The next three hours was peaceful sleeping when I awoke. Getting up, I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Looking around, I saw Shard sleeping beside me. This caught me off guard though. He had his own bed. I didn't really think much of it, as he probably was tired and didn't land on his bed.

So with that, I got up and opened the door, walking out into the living room. Looking through the window, I noticed the sky slightly orange. I was kinda happy since I could finish our work without the heat beating down on me. So I grabbed my hat, just because, and grabbed my tool. I honestly had no idea farming could be so tiring and painful, but it's either grow our own food or spend two hours walking to the nearest city.

I just sucked it up and walked out the door to finish our plots we began on. And thankfully with the nice breeze, I managed to finish the final plot within ten minutes. Tossing my tool to the side, I sighed, happy to finally be down with that.

After that, I planted the seeds and watered them.

I walked back in and grabbed some candy, great choice, I know. And once I sat down in front of the computer, I browsed around a bit, mostly some videos and the such. And once I got bored of that, I decided to walk into our room to wake Shard up.

It took a few shakes, but a gentle slap to the face did it, as Shard jumped up from his rest. He looked at me with dazed confused look.

"S- something wrong?" He said.

"Geez, you've been out for a bit, come on, time to wake up." I told him.

"Oh, um, okay..." He said, getting up.

We then walked outside and I showed him that I finished the farm. He seemed happy, telling me it looked nice. I then remembered why he was sleeping in my bed, so I asked.

"So, um, you were sleeping in my bed." I said.

"Huh…? Oh, I was extremely tired and fell onto a bed, I thought it was mine." He said.

"Oh, okay. I assumed you were just tired. It's alright." I told him.

"Yeah, sorry… Um, anyways! Nighttime is coming quick, wanna do something before that happens?" He said.

"Hmm. We could just have a fire since it's finally cool out." I said.

"Sounds good! A campfire sounds fun!" Shard exclaimed.

We then grabbed some firewood and piled it into the fire pit. After lighting it, we sat around it and we began talking. Mostly some random chat. We didn't really do anything other then that for the next hour before we both got tired and decided to do something inside. But I ended up going back to sleep. And after I went in my room I fell asleep quickly.

The night was quiet and peaceful, and soon I awoke with the sun shining in my face. I got up and walked towards the door, but when I looked back, I saw Shard sleeping in my bed again. My face turned into confusion, wondering why he was asleep next to me again. I tried not thinking much of it and went on with my morning.

And not long after once I finished breakfast, Shard walked out and got something to eat. He sat on the couch with me and I gave him an odd look. He noticed and had the same expression.

"Something wrong?" He said.

"Um, you were sleeping in my bed again." I told him.

He looked away and apologized like yesterday. He began looking a bit embarrassed, which made me wonder, but I just told him it was alright once again and try not to do it again. He nodded and that was that.

Once that finished, we went on with our day. Our day was the same as every other day, just us working on our things outside and the such. And once the day began ending, I was already tired and ready for some nice rest. And that's what I did.

Going in my room, I slept.

Two hours passed when I suddenly woke up. I was dazed and didn't know what woke me up. But as my eyes adjusted, I saw Shard sitting on my bed, tapping my chest gently.

"H- huh…?" I groggily said.

"Oh, your up now?" Shard said.

"Yeah… What is wrong…?" I asked.

"Um, well… I wanted to do something that I've been waiting for." He said.

"Do something?" I asked again.

"Y- yeah." Shard said, reaching over and turning on the lamp.

My eyes burned with this. And once my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw Shard more clearly. Once I saw him, I felt my face heat up. Shard had no clothes on whatsoever.

Shard noticed my shock face and just smiled lightly.

"U- um..." I mumbled.

He brushed my face lightly and spoke.

"This might be a lot to take in… But please, I want you…" He said.

I still remained silent. He looked down.

"I've loved you for so long… But I was scared to ask if you loved me back..." He said.

He then continued to talk for a bit before I lifted my head up and kissed him. Shard's eyes went huge and his face blushed intensely. Once I departed from his mouth, he looked at me with a stunned face, unable to speak. I stared at him with a smile.

"I- I accept your feeling..." I said.

"W- what?! Y- you do?!" He seemed surprised and expressed intense joy.

"Yes..." I told him.

He gave me the biggest smile and pressed his face up against mine, beginning to make out with me. I didn't made it awkward and returned making out. He kept saying how much he loved me and how much he wanted to make me his. Once we finally broke from his long kiss, I slowly got up. Removing my blanket, I got on all fours and pointed my ass towards him. I waved it at him and I watched as he produced a smirk. He didn't take long to get behind me.

His paw touched my side and began patting my ass. Soon later, he gripped my underwear and pulled them down to my knees. I looked back and blushed. He gave me the same stare, but looked a bit worried.

"S- so, are you ready?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Okay, um, j- just tell me if I'm hurting you." He said.

I nodded again.

Shard then looked at my ass. I looked forward and got ready. Soon, I felt the tip of his penis touch my asshole. I stiffen up and shivered as he began rubbing it around. I continued to shiver till he gently rubbed my back and spoke.

"Are you ready?" He asked once again.

"Y- yes..." I told him.

He then got into position and started. With one nudge, I felt a sharp pain penetrate my anus, as I felt his meaty cock push into me. I shivered and I heard him laugh a tiny bit.

"T- too much to handle?" He said.

"No…! Of course not…!" I said, breathing heavily already.

"Heh, okay." He said, continuing to push deeper into me.

He continued to push further into me. The pain was so intense at first, but as he continued, my anus adjusted to his size and now it felt amazing. I felt amazing once that happened. I remember moaning out loud and blushed hard. Looking at Shard, he was blushing intensely too. It was our first times, and Shard made it feel like it isn't, which I enjoyed.

And so he continued to thrust into me. Thrust hard and fast, he didn't even let me get fully prepared, just went straight for it.

With each deep thrust, I let out a moan mixed with a pain gasped. His cock was just so big that it had trouble fitting in my tiny body. He knew this but didn't slow or anything, he just continued to ram into me.

I closed my eyes and shivered, trying to hold in my scream. As I was doing this, locked in place, I heard Shard speak.

"I- I love you… So much..."

Letting go of my breath, I turned back and shook.

"I love… You too..." I managed to push out.

He then went in for another kiss, and once he departed, he started up his thrusting again.

"I'll make you feel so good in a few minutes..." He said.

I nodded and tried sticking myself to the bed, but his thrusting kept sending me in a bit in the air. I gave up after that and face planted onto the bed, letting him take me fully.

Wanting to do something other then get penetrated, I reached down and wrapped my paw around my cock, beginning to jerk myself off. Shard noticed this and blushed again. He picked up his thrusting and started pushing deeper and deeper, causing me to feel his cock enter my stomach, which felt oddly good.

And as I began jerking myself, I started to pant and moan louder and faster, feeling my heart rate increase and feel sweat beginning to run down my body.

I remember letting out a pleased moan as I felt his cock push as far as it could into my body. The pain was intense, but oddly enough, I moaned and let out pleasured pants. I guess the pleasure overcame my pain.

"O- oh…!" I remember moaning.

He said my name multiple times, moaning it. The moaning of my name clearly aroused me, and I was about to lose it. I told Shard this and he just scoffed, saying it's gonna feel amazing soon. I took his word and closed my eyes, shuttering a tiny bit.

After a few minutes, I felt odd. I felt a burst of pleasure. And after that, I let out a loud moan. Shard moaned loudly too.

"C- come on, harder…!" I began panting harder.

"Will do..." He said.

And with that, I felt his cock push harder and faster into me. I let out a scream of pleasure, as I began losing strength in my legs, nearly falling down.

I couldn't really hold myself up anymore, and I fell. Shard though kept me up.

This went on for a few more minutes till I felt something. I yipped in pleasure and started shaking intensely.

"I- I- I feel weird…!" I moaned.

He smiled and gently rubbed my back, which sent pleasure throughout my body. And with him thrusting, along with his soft touch, I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I moaned and came all over the bed. Shard looked over and noticed. He smirked and thrust deeper into me, soon feeling a warm liquid shoot in me. Moaning loudly, I felt his white liquid enter my anus. It felt absolutely amazing.

I laid there, feeling him fill me full of his thick cum. It took a lot out of me, since I was new to this whole thing. But I held in there and soon he finished emptying his load inside me. I then fell and stood flat on the bed. Shard joined me and wrapped his arms around me.

I closed my eyes and we just laid there…

 **PAIRING SEVEN:  
** M Victini (Star) X F Shaymin (Nature)

It was a warm beautiful day. I was outside mostly all day long, enjoying the sun.

My friend who was a Shaymin named Nature, was gone all day so far which made me wonder what she was up too. But firstly, I am a Victini named Star. Nature and I live together as roommates. We left collage and were great friends so we decided to move in together to get started. So here we are, living in a simple decent house for two, and we mostly enjoy it. Shaymin was also in her sky form.

But anyways, something happened that changed that all, and I'll get to that soon. So, I was outside most of the day when I got bored. Going back inside, I stood there for a bit.

And after a bit, I heard the door open and slammed a bit forcefully. Confused, I got up and walked over to see Nature. I saw her eyes full of tears and I instantly became concern. I rushed up to her while speaking.

"N- Nature?! What happened?!" I asked.

She cried and ran into me, hugging me tightly.

"I- it's Ryan…! H- he left me…!" She cried in my chest.

Now, Ryan was Nature's boyfriend of two years. I was honestly shocked hearing this, as they were so close and showed no problems at all.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I- I don't know…!" She continued to cry.

I walked her over to the couch and we sat there, she hugged me tightly. I comfort her as she continued to cry. Nature loved Ryan so much, and it hurt seeing her like this. I was just so confused to why he left her, in my eyes she was the most perfect girl you could ever have.

But we sat there, letting her cry and sob. And after a few minutes we slowly got up and I walked her to her room. She fell onto her bed and continued to sob. I told her I'll be right outside if she needs anything, and with that, I closed the door.

Sitting on the couch, I felt really bad for her. But I couldn't really do anything that could help at the moment, so I just sat there and waited for her to cry it out. And that came about an entire 24 hours later. It was pretty much tomorrow afternoon when she finally opened her door and stepped out.

I looked over to see her slowly walk to the front door and step out. I followed, and she just sat on the swinging bench we had on the porch. Her eyes were red as she sobbed lightly. She rested her head on my shoulder as we just sat there in silent. I didn't really want to speak, and Nature made it clear she didn't want to talk either, so we just sat there.

We sat there for a bit till she finally got up. I remained sat when she opened the door. Before walking in, she looked at me.

"I- I'm going to rest..." She mumbled.

She then walked back in, leaving me there. After a bit, I got up and walked back indoors as well. As I sat on the couch, I began thinking.

"Huh… Maybe..." I remember saying.

My thoughts continued to wonder around, as I just watched TV. But after thinking a tiny bit, I jumped up nearly. I remember slapping myself, but the thought wouldn't go away. The thought was to help Nature in a different way.

After fighting this thought for a bit, I gave up and decided to go through with that plan. I then walked into my room and rested on my bed. I wasn't sure if I should really do it, but I don't like seeing her hurt. So I just decided to go with it and fell asleep.

I awoke hours later. Night arrived and darkness filled the room. I got up and turned on my lamp to get up. Walking out of my room, I went outside and enjoyed the fresh cold air. Once I did that, I walked back in and to Nature's room. Taking in a deep breath, ready to do my thing, I walked in.

Stepping into her room, I saw her just sitting on the side of her bed. I sat down with her and gently hugged her. We then sat there. I was a bit scared to begin, but I kept telling myself it was alright and it will go okay. And once I managed to build enough courage, I did it.

Using my paws, I moved her head to look towards me, and before she was able to speak, I pressed my face against hers, beginning to have a small make out session. Once we departed, Nature's face clearly showed shocked.

"W- what?" She uttered out.

"I won't let anyone hurt you anymore… You can be mine." I said.

She was speechless and I began starting to show her. I moved us to the middle of the bed and I fell on top of her. She looked surprised and scared. But I just smiled and gently spoke.

"Don't worry. I will make it all better."

Nature looked at me with her big eyes which were still watery from her crying. But once Nature heard this, she managed to stop crying softly and nod lightly. I nodded back and told her I will never hurt or do anything to her. That, I loved her. Nature gave me a surprised looked after I said that I loved her.

"I… I love you too..." Nature spoke in a broken voice, giving me a weak smile.

I gave her big smile and told her I was happy to hear.

So with that, I moved in for another kiss. The kiss was long and loving, but once we broke from it, the real fun began. I moved closer up towards Nature. She still had that slightly scared look in her eyes, but I kept telling her it will be okay, and to let me make the pain go away. She agreed hesitantly.

Moving closer and pushing myself up to her, I began stroking her head as my other paw slowly brushed her stomach. She closed her eyes lightly, allowing me to continue my action.

I wasn't sure how to do this, so I just let my mind take full control of how things should be done. And once I did that, I began slowly moving off Nature and in front of her. She looked at me and I looked back with what felt like lust. We both had it and we knew it. A strong lustful energy radiated from both of us.

At this point, Nature stopped her tears and actually looked happy again, which made me happy since shes always in a good mood.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Y- yes..." She said in a shaky tone.

I stroked her head once more before beginning. I looked down at her untouched area. I noticed that I already had a hard on. During that moment, I didn't realize it. But that just made it easier for us.

Using both my paws, I gently placed down on each side of Nature, getting in position. After getting in position, I used one paw and grabbed my erected dick. We gave one last kiss before we really began. Nature clearly showed fear, knowing it would hurt like hell.

Nature closed her eyes and covered her mouth with her paws. She gave me a signal to begin, and so I did. I gently rubbed the tip of my penis against her pussy. Nature stiffen up at the sensitive feeling of her pussy being rubbed up against. I continued to rub against her pussy for a bit before I stopped and got ready for the big moment.

"I- I'll go easy." I said.

She nodded and I gently pushed my tip into her pussy. Nature didn't expect my size and the moment it entered her, she jumped in shocked. She clearly didn't expect the feeling of her pussy resizing due to my dick.

"Do you want to proceed?" I asked her.

"Y- yes." She said in a sharp breath.

"Just tell me if you need a break." I replied.

"Okay." She replied back.

And with that, I continued to slowly push deeper into her pussy. She inhaled sharply and tried holding in her pained scream. She managed to do so, but she did say it was really painful. I did tell her after a minute, all the pain will be gone.

I continued to push my cock deeper and deeper. I continued till there was nothing left to insert. She let out a breath of relief after that.

"O- okay, the painful part is almost over." I said, gently brushing her head.

We stood there for a bit, just us connected to each other. And once I thought she adjusted enough, I pulled out. Pulling out caused her to let out a pained gasp. I saw tears fall from her face due to the sharp stinging pain, but I wouldn't stop now till she felt the amazing feeling of pleasure.

So after pulling out, I pushed back in deep, causing her to scream loudly in pain. After the first thrust, I began thrusting faster and harder to try and make her feel better. At first she was trying to hold back tears of pain. And soon I suddenly heard her let out a cry of pain.

I looked down and noticed blood. This is what I was after, breaking her barrier. Now that it's broken, she won't feel anymore pain. Once I broke her barrier, I didn't hold anything back. I went full in, shoving as deep as I could into her. At first Nature nearly screamed her head off, but with each thrust her voice lowered and lowered till there were nothing.

The moment she stopped screaming, she let out a moan of joy. I smiled at this, knowing the pleasure has finally set in with her. She began moaning lightly as I began thrusting into her.

"O- oh, Star…!" She moaned.

I was happy that she was enjoying herself now, and I didn't stop. I continued to thrust more and more into her. She continued to moan a long and sexy moan that aroused me.

Gripping her hips tighter, I tried thrusting harder.

"Please…! Faster…!" She moaned again.

"Anything for you." I smiled.

I picked up my speed and began thrusting deeper and harder. I began panting and felt my heart rate increased. I began feeling my own pleasure start to rise as Nature moaned and panted. I inhaled deeply and continued. I moved in and kissed Nature, barely maintaining my thrust.

Letting go of her hips, I wrapped my arms around the back of her neck and we began making out, me still penetrating her at a good pace. As I was kissing her, she did something unexpected that sent pleasure throughout my body.

While kissing, she suddenly grabbed my balls and squeezed them. I let out a yip of shock but kept my lips locked onto hers. She then began playing with my balls. It felt really good due to them being worked up after thrusting in Nature a good amount of time.

I felt vibrations as she moaned while we kissed. Her grip on my balls tighten as I let out a moaned of pleasure.

She started applying pressure to my balls, slowly adding more with each passing second. It was at the point where pleasure filled my entire body. Every move I made nearly made me lose it all. Clenching my teeth, I stared at Nature with a strained look.

"I- I think I m- might..." I tensed up.

She gave me a little smile.

"Do it… It's okay. Make me yours." She said.

"A- are you sure?" I said, tensing up more.

She nodded and gently rubbed my cheek. I smiled back and slowly started to pick up my speed to the fastest I could go.

And as I continued, I couldn't hold it anymore. I pushed my cock deep into her and soon released my creamy liquids into her. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly, clearly enjoying the warm liquids entering her.

Once I finished, I pulled out and fell next to her, giving her a warm smile. She gave me one back and gently held my paw.

"Now we're together forever… I won't let anyone hurt you no more..." I said.

"Thank you..." She spoke softly.

"Of course..." I replied, gently rubbing her head.

And soon she drifted off to sleep, with me not long behind…

 **PARING EIGHT:  
** M Shinx (Spark) X M Meowstic (Snow)

Running down the road, I nearly fell from exhaustion. Lucas caught up and sighed.

"Dude, we aren't going to be late." He said.

"Doesn't matter. I like being early." I said.

"You don't gotta sprint all the way though. School begins in an hour and we're only like ten minutes away." He shook his head.

"Fine, fine. We'll walk the rest of the way..." I said.

And after twenty minutes, we arrived at school. I entered the building and Lucas walked off to do his own thing. I walked the other way and to my locker to quickly grab my things. And after grabbing some stuff I needed for class, I closed the locker and began walking down the hallway.

As I was walking down the hallway, I noticed Snow. Purple's brother. He stopped and stared at me, giving me a wave. I smiled and waved back. He then went up to me and we began walking together.

"Hey, did you finish your school project?" He asked.

"Yep… Took a bit of work." I sighed.

"Good, good! That project was quite difficult." He replied.

"Yeah, it was. But it's done now." I said back.

"Now we won't receive crap from Fairy." He said.

"That's good." I said.

We reached our class and walked in, soon sitting at our desks. And skipping the school day, I was outside about to head home. But before I started my walk home, Snow's voice came from behind me. Turning around, he greeted me and told me something. But after talking for a bit, Snow asked something.

"Hey, do you have some time on Friday? I got some stuff I need help with."

"Huh? Yeah, I'm free on Friday. What do you need help with?" I asked back.

"Just some stuff that is a bit difficult to explain." He said.

"Oh, alright. I will be able to help you, just meet me in front of the school gates." I said.

"Alright!" He smiled and walked home.

I walked home not long after.

The next two days went alright. Not much happened, and soon it was Friday morning. I ate, showered and the such and got ready for school. I grabbed my bag and opened my door and began my walk. Half an hour later, I arrived at school and entered, ready to start the day. I didn't see Snow which was a bit weird, since he's always just hanging out around the entrance. But I didn't really think about it, thinking he went to class early.

Anyways, I spent my free time just chatting with other friends, and when school began, I walked in the classroom. So after the school day, I walked out and waited at the entrance of the school. It took about ten minutes, but Snow finally walked out and made his way up to me.

"Sorry I'm late… Had some other things I needed to get finished." He said.

"It's okay. Anyways, should we get going?" I asked.

"Yep. We're heading to my place for this." He said.

"Okay with me." I replied.

And so we walked to his place and once we arrived and entered, I noticed no one else was home. I told him this and he replied with that they went to visit some relatives for the day and he stood behind to finish whatever his thing was. I replied back with a simple thing and he walked me to his room. Entering his room, he pulled out some stuff. I called my mom saying that I'm at a friends helping them, she said it was okay and told me not to stay out long like she always does.

Sitting next to Snow, he then began explaining stuff and the such to me. After that, we began working on his thing.

The next two hours or so, we finally finished. I sat back and stretched out, sighing deeply. But as soon as I began relaxing, Snow walked out of the bathroom.

"Dang… Quite hungry. Want something?" He asked.

"Sure, pretty hungry too." I replied.

He nodded and walked into the kitchen. It took about ten minutes or so when the food finally finished. We sat down and ate our food. Once we finished our food, I got up and grabbed my bag.

"I'm gonna get going. Thanks for the food." I said.

Snow perked up and got up.

"Are you sure? You can spend the night, since it's getting quite dark." He said.

"Spend the night? Well, it is Saturday tomorrow… Do you think it's okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter. No one is coming home till noon tomorrow." He replied back.

"Alright, sounds pretty nice. Really don't wanna walk honestly." I said.

Pulling out my phone, I called my mom and told her that I would be spending the night. It took a moment to convince her, since she rather have me home. But finally she said to be back at a certain time tomorrow morning. I agreed and hung up, telling Snow that I was allowed to stay. He seemed happy and walked me to his room.

Opening his door, his room was pretty clean and nice. I walked in and began looking around. Snow fell on his bed and told me he had a camping type bed in his closet. I opened his closet and pulled out one of those folding beds.

Setting it in a spot, I folded it out and grabbed a blanket and pillow. Looking at the time, it was almost eight. I yawned and laid on the bed.

"Tired from all that working..." I replied.

"Yeah, thanks for the help." Snow replied back.

"Hmh. I don't mind." I told him.

"That's good. Well, thanks for the help. So tired, lets get some sleep." He said.

I agreed and closed my eyes, ready to get some rest.

After sleeping a few hours, I awoke around 4:30 AM. I rose from the bed and stretched out, yawning. Tired, I started looking around. Rubbing my eyes, I looked around and noticed that Snow wasn't in his bed. Thinking he went to the bathroom or something, I just laid back down. But as I was laying there, trying to fall back asleep, I heard the door creak open. My eyes opened back up and I looked to my right and saw Snow slowly walking back in, trying not to make a sound.

Thinking not much about it, I closed my eyes once again. But after a few seconds, I was suddenly shook away. Opening my eyes once again, I groaned softly.

"H- huh? What?" I asked.

"Hey… Wake up." He said.

Lifting myself from the bed, I sighed and looked at Snow's figure.

"Something the matter?" I asked.

"No, no. Here, get on my bed." He said.

"Huh? Why?" I asked again.

"Just do it. My bed is more comfy then that thing." He said.

Before I was able to reply, he was already dragging me off the camping bed and onto his bed, and soon he fell next to me. After a few seconds, I felt his arm wrap around me. Confused, I had no idea what was going on. But as a minute passed, I nearly jumped in shock.

Snow suddenly gripped my crotch area.

"W- what are you doing?" I asked.

He didn't reply. He just gripped it and gently rubbed it. Closing my eyes, I tried moving his paw away, but every time I did, he just moved it back.

I kept trying to remove his paw, but every time it just moved back. Soon though, his paw suddenly slipped down my shorts. I stuttered, feeling my face heat up. It was a shock to me, and when I'm shocked, I don't react. And due to this, I just felt his paw go into my underwear and gently rubbed my crotch.

Staying there, I tried breaking from my shocked state but couldn't. He kept rubbing my crotch and he later pulled his paw out and turned me on my back. He then grabbed my shorts and underwear and pulled them completely off, exposing myself to him. I looked down in my shocked state and blushed intensely, still unable to move or speak.

He smirks and told me he was waiting for this day for so long. Snow then grabbed my soft penis and slowly began jerking me off. I closed my eyes, wondering if this was just a dream, but it was real. He just continued to jerk me off as I had my eyes closed.

But after feeling myself get hard, I think Snow thought it was a good time to do whatever he wanted, and so he did. I felt his paw let go of my now harden penis. After a few seconds of nothing, I was about to open my eyes, but before I did, I felt my penis get hit with a sudden warmth of wetness. The sudden warmth caused me to let out a small moan for whatever reason.

I then brought myself to open my eyes, and when I did, they landed on Snow. He had my cock in his mouth, sucking me off. My face light up like a Christmas light after seeing that. But, for some reason, I didn't stop him. I managed to break from my shocked state, but I didn't try to stop him anymore. I actually felt something that kept me from doing so.

This feeling was something I've never felt before, and I guess it kept me from doing anything. Snow noticed my stare and smiled through his sucking, He knew whatever this feeling was just hit me hard. And it did hit me like a car, just so sudden and it was surprisingly intense.

I honestly didn't know what to do at that point but to let him continue. The feeling was just to good to reject.

He grabbed my balls and started playing with them not long after this and it caused me to let out another small moan of enjoyment. Snow liked this and suddenly started to gently bite my penis. I yipped in shock and now I knew pleasure.

Breaking myself from the shock, I now noticed the feeling was pleasure. I looked at Snow, just nodding slowly. He tilted his head and nodded back happily.

Snow lifted himself from my cock and smiled, telling me if I wanted to proceed to the next part. A bit confused since this was all new to me, I nodded and said okay. He then told me it might feel weird at first, but soon it will feel amazing. I accepted and he crawled on top of me, moving into position it seemed.

Once he set himself up, he gave me one final stare.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Y- yes." I replied, a bit afraid.

"Okay, just let me do all the work." He smiled.

"O- okay." I hesitantly replied back.

He gently rubbed my chest and told me it will be the best experience ever.

Snow then lowered himself very slowly till the tip of my dick touched his asshole. I looked scared but he told me it was okay and to let him do that work. I once again replied with a shaken okay.

After lowering himself further, popping the tip into his anus, I let out a small exhale of what seemed like pleasure. I looked at Snow and saw that he had his eyes closed and mouth open as he continued to lower himself, allowing more of my dick to be shoved into him. With each inch he shivered in delighted pleasure. I gave him a small smile, knowing he was enjoying himself.

I laid flat on my back, using a pillow to elevate my head so I can look at Snow enjoying my cock in his ass. He even moaned a few times from it which made me even more aroused.

"Surprisingly big." Snow chuckled.

I blushed and looked away slightly. I was pretty big somehow for someone like me. He laughed slightly and lend over to brush my cheek. He smiled, still slowly lowering himself onto me.

Soon later, he finally reached the end and sat like that for a tiny bit.

"Wow. I didn't expect you to be so big and lengthy, heh." He said.

"Y- yeah, be either." I replied.

He placed both his paws on my chest and stared at me.

"Just letting it sink in. Now, are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes..." I softly said.

He smiled and lifted himself up. The feeling of my cock breathing again welt odd, but it was only a few seconds, as he dropped down back onto me, sending my cock deep back into him. He moaned softly doing this, and I slightly smiled. I even let out a moan myself, it just felt pretty nice.

And after the first thrust downward, he lifted himself back up and fell back down. The riding started slowly, but it was already feeling really amazing. I couldn't explain the feeling I felt. It was just a jolt of pleasure and a tiny bit of pain at first. But as he continued, the pain fully stopped and was replaced by pleasure.

"This feels so good, heh." Snow moaned softly.

I smiled at him, glad he was enjoying himself.

"Are you doing okay?" He asked.

"I- it feels pretty good." I replied.

"Good! I'm going to make you feel the best you've ever felt in your entire life!" He smirked and picked his pace with his riding.

I smiled and let him continue.

He continued thrusting down harder and faster.

My eyes closed, as I began feeling an intense feeling of pleasure. Snow was right, the pleasure was the best thing I've ever felt. It just feel too much for some reason. At first, I though it was plain pleasure, but I was wrong. Soon, I would understand that.

But at that moment, I just began panting and moaning loudly. My paws gripped the blanket sheet, as my legs tensed up. I strained my face a bit, and Snow looked at me with a smirk.

"Feeling it?" He asked.

I nodded, saying it started feeling weirder.

He told me that was completely normal and it would be very soon. I was confused, since I still had extremely little experience with this stuff. And as he continued thrusting down, I grew more and more off, feeling the odd feeling rise even further.

And soon, I suddenly gripped the bed sheets as tight as I could. I suddenly felt this feeling skyrocket, and I looked at Snow, telling him it was too much for me. Instead of doing what I thought he would do, which was to back down, he just smiled and shushed me, telling me it would be over soon but still would be extremely pleasurable beyond my thoughts.

Before replying, he started to fall on me. He just loses all strength in his legs, causing him to slam down on my crotch. I made me shiver and pant harder, feeling the pleasure rise even further. Closing my eyes tight and clenching my paws into fist, I couldn't hold onto the pleasure any longer. And soon, I remember letting out a moan and felt my penis released the creamy cum in his anus. Snow yipped from the warmth of my cum entering him and moaned loudly, pushing my cock as far as he could.

And when I finished, I opened my eyes slowly, panting and sweating. My eyes locked on Snow who had a smile of enjoyment.

"Liked it?" He asked.

I smiled back and nodded.

He liked this and slowly rose himself from me, causing leftover cum to leak out of his anus.

"Hehe, you should get some sleep now." He said, kissing me on the lips.

I took him up on that and closed my eyes, falling to sleep with this pleasurable feeling…

 **PARING NINE:  
** F Espeon (Shine) X M Poochyena (Leon)

We were in Icoga for only a month when this happened. I did not expect it, that's for sure. But that me explain.

We went to Icoga just for a small time to relax. But that would soon change to something much more. I honestly was happy to go. It was some time away from Yuka, just enjoying the nice seas and warm sun shining down. That turned out to be much more then enjoying the sun. I enjoyed something else as well, and I'll get into that.

So, as I said, we were in Icoga just for a small vacation. I was really enjoying it, and was at the beach in Sun City just enjoying the warm sun.

I was sitting on a chair, just reading a book I brought along. I started early, going down around ten in the morning.

Staying there for some time, it was noon when I heard a voice.

"You still down here? Eh, the nice weather is surely nice."

Looking from my book, I saw Leon standing over me.

"Oh, hey Leon. Yeah, the weather is perfect." I replied.

"Yep it is! But I came down to see if you wanted to take a walk with us." He said.

"A walk? Where?" I asked.

"Lucas and everyone is gonna take an hour or so just walking in the forest." He said.

"A walk in the forest? That sounds nice." I replied back.

He smiled and I got up, grabbing my bag and getting my things, I walked back to our hotel room. After getting my things all set up, I walked down to the lobby where everyone was waiting.

"Everyone's here. Alright, lets get going." Lucas said.

I then followed Lucas as he lead us through the city and into a little entrance to the forest. I was a bit behind since I wasn't really feeling that talkative. I just enjoyed the calm setting of the forest. I was too distracted to noticed that Leon was talking to me, but when I finally realized, I looked at him with a confused face.

"D- did you say something?" I asked.

"Yes… I was saying it was quite nice out here." He said.

"Oh. Yeah, it is." I replied.

"It surely is peaceful" He said back.

"That is true." I told him.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then." Leon said, catching up to the others.

I was then left behind again. Staying about twenty or so feet away from them. And so after an hour or so, we finally arrived back at hotel. I was a bit tired from the walk, as we had no breaks in the middle of it. So it really worn me out.

I mostly stood inside and rested all day, since I was still kinda recovering from an injured leg I received before arriving here. And here I was, sitting in bed, watching some TV show. And before I knew it, the others arrived back later that night around nine. They stood out longer because there was some kind of small party they went too Lucas said.

I was okay about not going, since my leg was pretty pained. And once they came back, I decided it should be a good time to get some rest. Never really liked sleeping when no one was with me, it made me feel uncomfortable. So I grabbed Eclipse and told him I was tired and wanted to sleep. He nodded and told me he'll be there in a moment.

Going in the room, I took off my sweat covered clothes and jumped in bed. Covering up and laying back, I stretched and yawned. Moments later, Eclipse walked in and got into the bed with me. I turned to my side and wrapped my arms around him, pressing my head against the side of his neck.

And soon I was out.

The next morning, I woke up around nine and took a quick shower and got dressed. Walking out, I only saw Leon and Lucas.

"Where's the others?" I asked.

"They decided to get some early swimming in. I didn't really want to join so I stood behind." Lucas replied.

"Oh… Guess I'll stay too. Just cleaned up." I said, sitting down.

I pulled out my book and continued reading. And after an hour of reading, Leon walked up to me.

"Hey, wanna go out?" He suddenly asked.

"Huh?" I sounded confused.

"I kinda wanted to go outside. Just wanted to see if you want to go." He said.

"Well, um, sure. Sounds fun." I said, grabbing my bag.

We got up and walked outside. Once outside, he wanted to go explore that forest again. I didn't mind, since it was a nice area and it was just quiet. And with that, we walked to the forest once again and was soon walking through the mass trees and lush covered paths. We were just chatting for a bit, just about random things, nothing really important.

But once we reached an opening, I saw a waterfall and my eyes lit eye.

"Whoa..." I said.

"Hmm hmm! I found this on a map app. Cool right? That's why I wanted to come here." He said.

"Yes, it is pretty nice. Looks so pretty." I said.

He smiled and went to the small waterfall that flowed calmly down. I joined him and just did our own thing.

This is when things took a sudden turn though. Leon got up and looked at me.

"Hey, um… There was actually a reason I wanted you to come." He said.

"Huh? And what's that?" I asked.

"Well… I wanted to find an area away from everything so we can do something." He said.

"Do something?" I asked again.

"Um, yeah, something a bit..." He stopped.

Looking at him, I was a bit confused, telling him just to say it. He then took in a big breath and spoke.

"I wanted to know… If you wanted to do some fun stuff." He said.

"Fun stuff? And what kind of fun do you have in mind?" I asked once more.

He walked up to me, just inches from my face and suddenly went in for a kiss. The kiss caught me off guard and I nearly fell back. The only reason that I didn't was because Leon wrapped his arms around my back, keeping me on my feet. When he departed, I just stared at him, a bit shocked. I couldn't see, but I knew I was blushing a tiny bit, feeling my face heat up.

"That kind of fun." He said.

It clicked and I froze. But oddly, I was happy to hear that. Someone wanted to get with me. And at the heat of the moment, I wasn't thinking clearly. Because of that, I mistakenly accepted.

His face lit up when I said that. And he went in for another kiss. As we were kissing, he carefully knocked me to the ground, him landing on me. Leon was pretty light which I was thankful for. And once he landed on me, he just continued kissing me repeatedly.

I then felt his paw reach in my shorts. The moment he did that, my breathing increased instantly. And a few moments later, I felt his finger touch my vagina. I yipped in shock, feeling a sudden rush of pleasure.

Leon smiled at me and used one of his fingers to rub my clit. I moaned out of nowhere the moment he started rubbing there. It just felt amazing.

I shivered and continued to moan softly. He liked this and continued to rub my clit. I began panting, he was just going all in. To be honest, I was glad he started so quick, since this rubbing sent major pleasure through my body. Our eyes locked together, I saw lust in his eyes. I knew I had the same in mine.

But sadly after a minute or two, he pulled his paw out of my shorts and got up and in front of me. He was on his knees and looked at my shorts. Reaching his paws out, he grabbed my shorts and slowly pulled them off. I closed my eyes but opened them a few seconds later, seeing my shorts to the side. Leon just sat on his knees and looked at my private area.

I didn't close my legs or covered up using my paws. I just looked at him staring at my area. I was honestly a bit scared, I didn't know what he had planned.

Leon then looked up with a slight smirk.

"I'm going to love this." He softly said.

I swallowed hard with this.

"Hehe, yep, gonna love it. I hope you like it too, heh." He said.

He then laid on me. Lifting himself an inch or two, I saw him grip his soften dick that was out of his shorts by this point. I blushed more after seeing his little friend. But instead of looking at his friend, I looked up at him. He noticed my stare and looked up, he smiled warmly and told me it will be nice and the best feeling ever. I nodded and smiled back.

Leon proceeded stroking his dick a bit. Soon after, he was slightly erect and suddenly rubbed it against my pussy. I closed my eyes and let out a tiny moan of pleasure. This feeling would only last for a few seconds though. Because as soon as I started enjoying it, he pushed his dick in my tight pussy.

As he pushed in, I clenched my eyes instantly, feeling a massive amount of pain. The pain caused me to scream just about. I covered my mouth and started inhaling quickly. I couldn't really explain this pain. It was sharp and had a stinging feeling to it. It just felt so painful, as I felt his dick push even deeper into me, resizing my pussy.

I felt tears form in my eyes due to it.

"Don't worry, it will be much better soon." He said.

I nodded, tears falling from my face.

He then continued to push deeper in. His dick was so big and large, I could barely handle it myself. And soon I felt him stop pushing in. Looking up slightly, tears messing my vision up, I saw that he ran out of dick. He smiled at me and told me to get ready.

Nodding, he placed his paws on my upper arms, telling it was for support for what's going to come.

After that, he finally began. He ripped his dick out and shoved back in. I screamed in pain, feeling the worse thing of my life. But even with my scream, he didn't stop, he kept pushing in and out quick and fast.

Leon looked pleasured already, I saw it in his face, as he began panting gently. He let out pants and sighs of pleasure.

"P- please, it hurts…!" I plead with Leon to stop.

"I know it hurts… But it will soon be over..." He panted, continuing to thrust into my pussy.

"P- please…!" I continued to plead.

He didn't listen and kept me pinned to the ground. He looked down at me and kept his warm smile through his pleasure. I stared back, a pained face.

Leon though didn't stop and kept thrusting in me. I tried masking my scream with other noises to release the pain that built up with each thrust. It was so painful, his dick torn through my body.

The thrusting did not slow down at all, but as he continued, I suddenly felt a feeling of pleasure again. I began panting and moaning again without me knowing. At first I thought it was just a little break through the pain, but as he continued thrusting, I suddenly felt much better. My moans told Leon that I finally felt the pleasure that he was feeling.

But after a few more thrusts, he stared at me, telling me to get ready. Confused, he suddenly thrust so deep that I felt an insane pain. I couldn't hold a scream and nearly lost my voice due to how loud I screamed. But for some odd reason, the pain went away the moment it came, it was just a spike of pain for just a second.

"T- there we go, h- heh." Leon said.

"H- huh…?" I said, kinda dazed, looking up.

Looking at my vagina, I noticed blood leaking out of it. My eyes widen, knowing that he broke my barrier. That meant something major and that's what scared me again. But he comfort me and told me it will be okay. He then picked up his speed with thrusting again.

And soon, I heard him moan much more, as well as panting louder and quicker. He tensed up and began shaking.

Giving him a look, I knew he was getting close. I wasn't far behind, as I was moaning and panted much more too. And a few more good thrust was enough for Leon, as he suddenly moaned loudly and shot his creamy cum into me.

I moaned and panted hard, feeling his cum fill me up. I felt his cum travel through my body and fill my stomach. It was warm and it made me shiver. And soon when he finished, he pulled out of me and fell on top of me, snuggling my chest. I panted and gently rubbed his back.

"Felt good?" He said, a bit breathless.

"Y- yeah… Actually..." I replied, panting back.

He smiled again and kissed me on the lips. He broke from it and slowly got up, still trying to breath.

"W- we should get back before our friends start to worry..." He said.

I nodded and got up, putting my shorts back on after cleaning my pussy from Leon's cum. So after that, we walked back to the hotel. After getting back to the hotel, everyone was there and was about to get ready to go out to eat. I told them I'll stay and they left. Laying on the bed, I swiftly fell asleep, feeling the warm feeling of Leon's cum in me…

 **PARING TEN:  
** M Leafeon (Ivy) X F Glaceon (Icy)

The sun beamed down, and it was so hot out. Icy and I were trying to find a place to cool down, and soon we found a local gas station and quickly walked in, buying some ice cold drinks.

"Geez… I did not expect it to be so hot out… The news channel said it would only be around 80… Not 110..." I said, sighing.

"Yeah… It surely is hot." Icy panted from exhaustion.

"Well, we're almost home. I just wanted to duck in here to get some cold drinks. Dying of thirst..." I replied.

"Good call. This is the hottest Yuka have ever became. I'm really surprised since this region is suppose to be like 95% snow year round." She replied back.

"Yeah, wonder what caused this sudden heat wave… But we should head back before those clouds unblock the sun." I said, leaving the gas station.

We rushed home quickly, not wanting to be in the boiling outdoors any longer. I pulled out a fan and placed it in the window, trying to get some of the heat out of the house. I then sat on the table and sighed, sweating intensely. Icy joined me and sighed in discomfort.

"I'd rather wish it was a blizzard right now." She groaned.

"Same. Not a big snow fan, but it's surely better then being cooked alive." I replied.

She agreed and told me she was going to take a shower. I acknowledged and she went into the bathroom. I was tired from the heat and I decided to take a shower later and went to my bed. Kinda gross, I know. But I did it and fell asleep nearly instantly after hitting the bed.

I awoke later the evening around seven or so. Of course not taking a shower caused my clothes to stick to my body. I groaned and got up, drenched. Walking out, I saw Icy sitting there on the couch playing a random game.

"Bad idea sleeping without taking a shower..." I groaned.

She looked back and looked grossed out.

"That's pretty gross..." She said.

"I know. Well, I'm going to a take a shower." I told her.

She nodded her head and I walked in the bathroom, taking a nice long warm shower. And after cleaning myself over and over many times, I got out and dried off. Getting into lovingly clean clothes, I walked out and sighed happily, feeling much better. I sat next to Icy and watched her play a game.

"Tomorrow is going to be the same as today. Great." Icy groaned in annoyance.

"Damn, really? Ugh… It's been like this for a week now." I shook my head.

"Yeah, I know. Guess we gotta brave it and hopefully don't get heat stroke." She said.

"Yeah, hopefully…" I said.

I then sat there for a bit of time, just watching Icy. But I got a bit tired again and decided to sleep till the morning Icy joined me an hour later, crawling into bed with me. She hugged me and we both fell asleep not long after.

The next morning, I awoke and groaned. Getting up, I walked out and noticed Icy in the kitchen.

"Up already…?" I said.

"Yeah, just got up like five minutes ago." She said, grabbing a cereal box.

She made some cereal for us and we just sat at the table, eating in quiet. And after I finished, I sighed and walked in the room to grab my bag. Walking back out, I told Icy that we should get going. She accepted in an annoyed tone, not wanting to go back out in that sun.

And once she got her things, we walked out in the already blazing sun.

The entire day was so hot I thought I'd die from overheating. But I managed to keep myself cool and soon I left the building I was working on. I met up with Icy at a nearby parking lot and we walked back to our home.

"Work is killing me..." Icy groaned.

"Yeah, mine too. My boss is a dick and likes seeing us suffer. But it's good money, so I endure it." I replied.

"Huh, same… Lets just get home for now then we can complain… Even talking makes me want to collapse..." She replied back.

And with that, we stood quiet and walked home. Upon reaching our home, I was so tired. I walked into the bathroom to instantly take a shower. After undressing, I turned on the water and jumped in.

As I was taking a shower, I heard the bathroom door open.

"Icy?" I called out.

No response was given, but I saw her outline from the curtains. She did some things and soon was surprised to see her open the curtains of the shower. I stood there, seeing Icy with nothing on whatsoever. She got in with me and started washing off.

"U- um, Icy…? What are you doing in here?" I said, covering myself up.

"So sweaty… Couldn't wait..." She groaned.

"Um, okay..." I said.

This was a bit weird, but I didn't think much about it till she spoke.

"So much better… Hey, I know a way to regain our energy!" She said.

"Huh?" I was confused.

She smiled and turn to face me. She placed her paws on the shoulders and pushed them down, telling me to sit. I sat and looked up at her. She then sat down as well.

Now, our shower was pretty big. You can lay completely vertical if you wanted. It was just a big box pretty much. So we had quite some room, but Icy decided to sit right in front of me. But soon, she got on all fours and looked at me.

"How about I recharge both of us?" She told me.

After that, she used her paws to spread my legs apart, quite wide, nearly touching the edges of the bathtub. My eyes locked onto her, now knowing what she was doing. I wasn't scared or showed discomfort. I guess that made Icy go through with this, as she gently lowered and rubbed my crotch with her nose. I just looked on as she continued nuzzling my crotch.

She then licked softly. It did feel nice honestly, and I didn't stop her. I was just watching, watching her softly nuzzle of crotch with her nose. I even smiled slightly for whatever reason.

Once she was done with that, she moved up a tiny bit and licked my penis. The gesture made me somewhat stiffen up, still smiling at her. She smiled back and slowly put the tip of my penis in her mouth, licking it all around. I sighed in slight pleasure with this.

She continued this, as I felt myself get harder till I was fully erect. She removed my tip and smiled, opening her mouth wide. She then proceeded to insert my cock in her mouth. I did stiffen up with this, since her mouth was oddly cold compared to the warm water of the shower.

Even with this though, I did not stop her. I just continued to watch her with a small smile on my face. I just watched her sucking me off. It pleased me honestly. I placed my paw on her head and pushed softly down, giving her my full package that she had trouble consuming.

Icy looked up with big eyes. Her eyes showed pleasure somehow. I'm not sure how I could tell, I just knew by just looking at them.

Soon after that, she removed her mouth from my cock. She turned around slowly and showed me her ass, shaking it slowly. I smiled more and got up. I mounted her and didn't waste a moment pushing my meat into her. Ever the shower's noise, I heard her moan, as she lifted her head like she was howling.

I kept pushing deeper into her and soon pulled out, causing her to jump in shock. I of course wasn't going to go easy on her, and soon shoved as deep as I could, making her gasp in surprise. I just kept thrusting in and out at that point, causing her to moan cutely. Her cute moans sent pleasure through my body by just hearing it, and it felt amazing.

I moaned finally and began panting pretty quickly.

I continued to thrust deep and fast till I began feeling the pleasure rise. The pleasure kept rising to a point where I thought I'd release, but it was only the massive feeling and I still had a bit to go before releasing. So I used that and continued to pleasure Icy.

But continuing this, I was closer then I thought and started to shake gently. I guess the warm water hitting my body kept sending small spikes of pleasure through my body. The water did feel nice on my fur after a long day, so I guess it boosted my pleasured state.

And as I continued to thrust, I suddenly gasped in pleasure, feeling a strong sense in my dick. I looked at Icy and told her that I was already at my breaking point. She just nodded and told me it was alright to release now.

Sighing, I thrust fast and strong into her and soon couldn't hold it in anymore, and I remember releasing my sticky cum into her. She shivered, feeling the warmth enter her body.

I moaned in pleasure, as I released a good load into her and once I was finished, I sighed in delight and looked at Icy. She looked back and smiled softly.

"F- feeling better now?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Much better, h- heh." I replied.

I slowly pulled myself from her and sighed in pleasure doing so. Once departed from her, I cleaned off the cum from my cock. She cleaned up as well and once we finished cleaning up the cum and other stuff, we got out a dried off. Icy looked at me and gave me a big kiss afterwards…

 **Happy one year L.E.M Diamond!**


	56. The Start Of Something New

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
M Riolu (Lucas) X M Espeon (Espeonage)

It's been a day since Sylvie's brother, Espeonage decided to move in with us. It's honestly quite nice. I love new company and Espeonage had something about him. Besides the point he is a shiny and sparkles green. No, there was something much more to him then I noticed at first. This feeling I felt was clearly lust.

So, Espeonage is a cute shiny Espeon with a fun personality. He just moved in not long ago in my house in Snowflake City. After saving him that is. Once we saved him, he decided to move in and lived with us.

Anyways, I am stating things that aren't really important. I'll just skip to where things started getting more 'intimate' between us.

So starting off, it was a nice sunny day. Espeonage moved in and everything was going smooth and peaceful. Jolty and Sylvie was off doing their own thing, leaving Espeonage and I to come up with our own fun.

That ended up not working, since I was still in the moving in progress, since I just got a new house. So many of the things that would entertain us is still packed away under a ton of heavy boxes. So just to explain quickly, we were bored out of our minds, waiting for the two lovebirds to come home. And that did come sometime in the day, as I heard the door open and saw them walk in. I groaned and yawned, as I nearly fell asleep waiting for them.

Getting up, I greeted them and they greeted back before going somewhere. I walked in my room and unpacked the last of the things for my room. And after unpacking the last thing, I sighed and fell on my bed.

I was just relaxing because it was a long day. A long day of doing something and unpacked tons of things, so yeah.

But as I was laying there, I heard my door open. Looking up, I saw Sylvie walk in. I was wondering what she wanted, and I asked. We then began talking for a tiny bit. But after Espeonage was brought up, I kinda felt myself heat up a tiny bit. Even hearing his name caused me blush.

"W- what about him?" I asked.

She then said something about Espeonage and stuff. It was a bit long so I won't get into that entire conversation. After that, she left my room and closed the door, leaving me in silent again. I was sitting there for a tiny bit before getting up and walked outside and downstairs.

Something clicked in my head when Sylvie and I were talking. Something about Espeonage. I had this desire that I needed to have. So after walking back downstairs, I saw the three just sitting around. It wasn't anything special, Jolty and Sylvie was snuggling together, Espeonage was doing his own thing. I just joined them and did some small things.

Night came soon later and I went to sleep.

The next morning came and went fast. It was around two PM at that time when I was sitting at the table, trying to plan my next exploration, since I enjoy exploring and finding rare things in abandon areas. Mostly mines, houses, forests, caves and so on. It was a pretty simple set up for me.

And as I was looking at a map on my phone, trying to find an area to explore, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Breaking my focus, I looked up and saw Jolty.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Um… Trying to find somewhere to explore." I replied.

"Uh-huh… Well, Espeonage wants you for something." She said.

"A- alright." I said.

Getting up, I walked around for a bit, trying to find Espeonage. But soon, I found him in my room. He was simply laying on my bed, doing nothing. Wondering what he was doing, I walked closer to him.

"Hey Espeonage." I said.

Espeonage sat up and stared at me with a smile.

"Hey!" He said.

"So, um, what did you need?" I asked.

"Oh, so Jolty did tell you. Well…" He stopped speaking for a moment.

He then got up and walked up to me. He kept his smile and nearly pressed his body against mine.

"Sylvie told me." He said.

"Told you what?" I asked.

He just laughed lightly and grabbed my arms, turning an 180. After switching position, he gently pushed me onto the bed. I showed confusion at first, just staring at him. Espeonage walked up to the bed's end and slowly laid on top of me. I blushed intensely and didn't know what to do. But before taking action, Espeonage pushed his finger against my lips.

"Sylvie told me you have a crush on me, hehe." He said.

I remember telling Sylvie I had a crush on him, but I wasn't expecting her to tell him. This was a clear shock that he knew my secret now. But with him on top of me made that shock disappear soon. His eyes sparkled as he stared straight into mine.

We stood there for a few seconds before I couldn't resist any longer. I placed both paws on his shoulders and yanked him to the side, flipping us around to where I was now on top. He looked at me with his cute smile and I went in and kissed him. We kissed for so long and when we departed, I stroked his stomach lightly. Staring at him, I spoke.

"I love you so much..."

He laughed softly.

"I love you too." He spoke, tapping my nose gently.

Blushing, he spoke again.

"Heh, do it to me."

My blushing intensified as I nodded. I looked down and noticed my erection. Slowly looking back at, I smiled softly and told him if he was ready. He nodded and told me to do it. Smiling, I got ready.

I spread his legs apart and got into position. I placed my paws onto his paws, locking our fingers between each other. I looked at him and told him to get ready. He nodded with a slight smirk, and soon I started. Moving a tiny bit, I slowly rubbed my dick against his asshole.

Espeonage moaned a tiny bit with the sudden touch. His cute little moan made me smile more. We kept our eyes locked onto each other as I continued to gently rim around his ass, preparing him for what's coming.

I wasn't going to go easy either, I had some plans for him, and he will soon find what they are.

And after rubbing for a minute or two, I gave him a smirk and told him to get ready. He nodded and I didn't waste a moment to shove my cock in him. Espeonage inhaled sharply a little. Our eyes were still locked onto each others, as I started entering his ass little by little. With each inch, he moaned in his cute voice. I liked how he was enjoying himself already.

Lifting his legs up a bit, I was given more room and started to push even further into him. Soon I reached the end of my shaft.

I sighed softly, feeling his tight anus squeeze my cock. It honestly felt really nice. But not wanting to waste another minute, I pulled out and shoved back in fast. Espeonage yipped in shock, but didn't say anything, which told me to continue.

Taking his silent as a good sign, I started thrusting into him. My thrusting was slow at the start, but with each thrust, I increased my speed little by little.

Closing my eyes, I began thrusting harder. He moaned as I continued. His moans of small joy sent a relaxing feeling down my back. Just hearing it made me want to go all out, but I kept my composure at that moment and just thrust at a decent speed.

As I continued thrusting into him, I suddenly stopped and removed my cock from his anus. Looking into his eyes, I gave him a smirk.

"Lets get you started first." I said.

"Started?" He asked.

I nodded and lowered myself next to his soft dick. I grabbed it and gently stroke it. He closed his eyes and let out a small pant. I smiled and stroke his cock some more. He watched as I continued doing my action, quickly seeing him get erect right in front of me.

And after a minute of slowly jerking, his cock was fully erect. I nodded and told him that's better. I then grabbed him and flipped him on his stomach. I rose his butt up and gently rubbed it. He moaned softly and I placed both paws onto his ass. I then pulled them apart, spreading his asshole.

Once it was fully exposing his anus, I smirked and thrust my cock straight into him. He jumped as I did this, not expecting me to thrust all of a sudden.

After he settled again, he stared at me. His eyes were filled with lust. Mine were also filled with lust, I just wanted him to feel the max pleasure I have to offer. That's what I did too.

Gripping his sides hard and continued thrusting harder. He moaned in immense pleasure at this, and I didn't stop my thrust.

"Harder…!" He moaned out.

Looking at him, I nodded and tried thrusting harder. The pleasure I felt was amazing, and he shared it. As soon as I started thrusting harder though, I start feeling the pleasure get out of my paws. I began panting more and more, feeling myself sweat as my heartbeat increased. And after a few minutes of thrusting deeper into him, I stuttered softly.

"I- I feel myself getting there…!" I slightly moaned.

He smiled and told me to do it. To fill him with my juice. Smiling back at him, I agreed and continued to thrust harder, deeper and faster. It was at the point of me bursting, but I held in there for just a few more minutes.

But once I couldn't hold it anymore, I dug my dick deep inside him and fired my sticky liquid inside him. Espeonage yipped and moaned loudly with the force of my juice entering him. From the speed of me releasing, it only lasted about ten seconds. But it was enough to pleasure Espeonage fully, as he shot his own load into the air, covering his stomach with his own juice.

Once we were both finished, we stared at each other deeply. I didn't say anything, I just pulled myself out of him, causing him to moan and release a tiny bit more of his cum. I then moved down and kissed him.

Falling to his side a moment later, I held his paw and closed my eyes, still panting lightly.

"I… Love you..." He said.

"Heh… I love you too..." I replied.

And soon we fell asleep...


	57. Electrifying

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
M Shinx (Spark) X M Espeon (Espeonage)

A month has passed since we all started living together. Lucas surprisingly didn't mind at all that there were four others living with him. Jolty, Sylvie, Espeonage and me. I guess he enjoys the company since it's a big house and it would feel lonely without anyone around but him.

But anyways, it was a nice summer day, and I was sitting into the house wondering what to do. Sylvie, Jolty and Lucas were out doing something, not sure what. Probably exploring. Not sure why I didn't go since they did ask, I just kinda wanted to stay home, that's all.

So it was only me and Espeonage who was home. He was doing his stuff while I sat on the couch watching TV and working on some random game I was playing on my phone. Once I grew tired of this, I got up and stretched, sighing in boredom.

Walking outside to get some air, I groaned.

"Didn't know this would be so boring..." I told myself.

I took a small walk around the place after telling Espeonage. He told me alright and I left the house to do so.

I just walked around a bit. Exploring around the forest, I wondered what to do. I just wasn't really sure what to do other then explore or walk. So after walking around a bit, I of course grew bored once again. Groaning in annoyance, I walked back to the house. I just went to a nearby store and bought a drink along with a snack before going home.

And once I got home, I landed on the couch. Sighing, I turned the TV on and continued to do nothing. Soon, Espeonage walked up to me and stared at me.

"Bored?" He asked.

"Yep..." I replied.

"The three won't be back for some time. I can do something with you." He said.

"And what will that be?" I asked.

"Don't know. That's why we gotta find out." He replied back.

I sighed and slowly got up.

"Alright… Better then sitting here." I said.

"Cool. Alright, lets get going!" He said and smiled.

Grabbing my paw, he lead me out of the house.

Now, the entire day was us trying to find something. We did find some stuff to do which was pretty fun. I kinda enjoyed myself honestly. And soon hours passed without me knowing. I noticed what time it was when the sun started going down and the sky turned pink and orange. We were both surprised and we looked at each other.

"Wow, guess we lost track of time, haha." He said.

"Yeah, wow. We should head home." I replied.

He accepted and we walked back home. Once arriving home, I was honestly really tired. We've been walking and having fun all day long, so my legs were about to give out once I entered the house. And very soon after, I fell onto my bed. Soon, I passed out.

Now, everyday for about a week, Lucas along with the other two left to explore or whatever, always leaving me and Espeonage home alone. But it didn't really matter. The two of us always find a way to have our own fun.

The next three days were really awesome with Espeonage and I just having fun exploring, going places and more. I thought nothing much about it, just two friends having fun. But soon the day that changed that will come.

Anyways, after the three days of us doing our own things, it was Sunday morning. The morning sun woke me up and I sighed and got up. Getting up, I walked into the bathroom real quick then walked downstairs.

Once reaching the bottom, I saw Lucas, Jolty and Sylvie packing up once again. Lucas told me they'll be back around eight PM. I shrugged and told them alright. They then soon left after getting fully prepared, once again leaving me and Espeonage behind. I was honestly wondering what they were doing that are taking them so much time. But once again, I didn't really mind what they were doing.

And as I was sitting on the couch, Espeonage walked up to me and told me if I was ready to start our day. I nodded and soon we packed up to go do our own things.

After the day we had, it was soon six PM. Once we arrived home, I grabbed a drink and sat down. And after a few minutes, Espeonage sat down next to me. He started talking about stuff. And soon, he got up and told me we should head into his room. I accepted and walked up the stairs with him. After entering his room, I sat on his bed and laid down, tired from all the walking.

He sat down with me. Soon, I felt his paw grab mine. Looking at him, he just stared with a smile. Confusion on my face, I wondered what he was doing. But after staring at me for a few moments, he grabbed me and rolled me on top of him.

"How about we have some new fun?" He said.

Hearing that instantly made me blush, knowing what he meant.

"W- what? U- um..." I stumbled with my words.

"Aw, come on. I'll let you do it." He said.

His soft paw brushing against my cheek sent a chill down my spin. It felt nice honestly. Once he removed his paw, I stared at him and nodded. He smiled and told me I'm all his. I gulp and stared at him a bit embarrassed for some reason.

He just told me it was okay, and to have fun with him. I nodded once again and started slow. I stroke his chest and gently reached down to grab his penis. Once I touched it, he sighed softly. I wrapped my paw around it and gently started jerking him off. He stared at me with a smile.

I just continued to jerk him off slowly. He moaned softly as I did this, and that moan made me somewhat aroused for some reason. Even without any action, I felt my penis get hard almost instantly just from his moans. His moans were just so cute.

At that moment, I didn't realize I had a hard on till Espeonage looked and blushed.

"Already excited I see." He giggled.

Looking down to finally notice it, I blushed back and looked at him. He laughed and told me he wondered what it would feel like inside of him. Hearing this made my heart race. But even with the urge to shove it in him, I kept my cool and continued to slowly jerk him off till he was all ready for this.

He did look a bit disappointed, but allowed me to continue till he was fully erect. Once that happened, I still wanted to start pretty slow before going all in. So I just inserted his penis into my mouth and I began sucking it.

Espeonage moaned in delight, as I started sucking more.

As I was sucking, I thought of something. I smirked when I thought about it, and moved into action instantly.

I used my tail and lowered it to his anus. Soon, I used one of the tips of my tail to insert it into his anus. He jumped in surprised when I did this. I looked at him with a smirk and suddenly sent a jolt of electric into him. The jolt made him moan loudly.

Smirking more, I sent another jolt into him, causing him to moan even louder. After a few times of doing this, I decided to do something more.

And after a few times sending jolts, I started sending a long bolt into him. I didn't stop and kept sending the bolt into his anus. Espeonage continued to pant and moan loudly. I kept sucking him off with this too. And soon, Espeonage spoke.

"S- Spark…! S- stop…! I- I can't…!" His voice was replaced by an overjoyed moan of pleasure.

Smirking, I continued sucking him, sending a high voltage into him. And as I was doing this, I suddenly heard Espeonage moan in pleasure. Once he did this, I felt him pump his juice into my mouth. My eyes widen, shocked to feel the warm liquid enter my mouth. I struggled to sallow the thick cum he was giving me. But I succeeded with it and once he finished, I removed my mouth to regain my breath.

I panted heavily, feeling a bit light headed due to the big breath intake.

And once I regained my breath, I stared at him, using my paw to wipe some cum that dripped from my chin.

We both looked at each other for a second before we continued. We weren't done yet.

And soon, I moved him on his stomach and rose his ass. I smirked and started to tease him with my dick.

He didn't like this, asking me to just to it to do, that he can barely contain himself. I sighed and shrugged, just wanting to tease him a bit, but he just wanted to go straight into the action.

So just going straight into it, I shoved my dick into him. My dick entering him made me shake a tiny bit. It felt so weird at first. And soon, Espeonage caught up with the feeling and let out a shivering breath.

He shook and stared at me with a smirk, telling me to go deeper. I nodded and continued to enter him further and further. He moaned and panted softly, as I started to pant with him. I was of course new to this, and a bit weak to this.

But that wouldn't stop me. I wanted this to last as long as possible, for him. And after setting in, I pulled out, causing him to moan once again. I then started to thrust into him.

Each thrust I made, I let out a pant. It felt really good and I didn't want to stop. I kept thrusting hard and fast, and I started to moan.

"T- this feel so good…!" Espeonage spoke in a moan.

"Heh… D- don't worry. I'll m- make it feel so much better…!" I moaned back.

He smirked and I continued to thrust. Looking down, I noticed Espeonage had his paw around his cock, just stroking it. I decided to tease him with my tail, and shocked his penis with my electric. Each thrust cause him to let out a yip. The yip was mixed with pleasure.

Espeonage moaned out loudly as I kept zapping his penis. But for some odd reason, I wanted to test it on myself. So slowly removing my tail away from his dick, I moved it towards my own anus.

Inserting my tail just like I did with Espeonage, I started sending a stream of voltage into my ass. The moment it started sending this, I nearly cried out in pleasure.

I held in the pleasured moan and kept thrusting into Espeonage, still sending the voltage. Each second of this caused the pleasure to spin out of control, I moaned and kept thrusting deeper and deeper into Espeonage. And soon, I began feeling the immense pleasure get to much. I know knew why he released so quickly, it was because of this, and now I'm just on the edge of bursting too. I didn't stop though, cause it just felt so good.

And soon, I shoved my tail even further, sending a burst of electric into me. The burst was enough for me to explode into Espeonage, as I felt my dick release what felt like a flood of cum into him. We both moaned loudly, as my cum filled him up to the max. I removed my tail and wrapped it around Espeonage's shaft and started shocking him.

With me cumming into him, and my tail shocks, it was enough for him to release another decent load all over the bed, creating a puddle beneath us.

I finished my session not long after and nearly passed out. But I stood in there and pulled out of him. I panted and moaned softly and looked at him. He smirked and I snuggled up to him.

I ended up falling asleep in his arms...


	58. A New Life

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
F Eevee (Lucas) X M Espeon (Espeonage)

After my transformation into a female Eevee, I felt a more stronger connection with Espeonage. I felt more different and every time I look at him, I get this weird feeling in my stomach. I can't really explain why, I just look at him now, and he looks even cuter and hotter then before.

For some odd reason though, I just can't bring myself to go near him. I just can't.

But that all changed one day, but before I get into that, I'll start to where it all began.

So, it was nearing the ending of summer. Espeonage was off on an exploration and I was left home since I just didn't really want to go anywhere.

I just felt sick for some reason. Jolty however took concern and sat down on the couch with me. I just laid on the couch, trying to sleep before Jolty sat down.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"N- no..." I whispered.

"There is something wrong, isn't there? You've been acting weird lately." He said.

Shaking, we began discussing about the issue after she kept pushing it. And soon, we finally settled on it. She got up and walked off, I then went back to sleeping.

For the next few days however, I pretty much avoided Espeonage like the plague. I felt like passing out just being near him, so that's why. I hide, run or escape whenever he's near. I was happy Espeonage did not notice my extremely strange behavior.

But soon, that would change. It all happened on that one Friday day. I was just sitting on the couch, trying to do something to keep myself occupied. Jolty though, walked up to me and sat down again.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"H- huh?" I looked confused.

"Are you sure you want this?" She asked more clearly.

"U- um, y- yeah..." I told her.

"Alright, let us handle things." She told me.

"Okay…" I looked down and shook gently.

Jolty placed her paw on me and looked straight my eyes.

"Everything will be fine..." She told me firmly.

"I- I hope..." I said back.

"There, just let us handle things and we'll get you." She told me.

"O- okay…" I nodded softly.

She gave a small smile and rubbed my head, getting up from the couch.

I was left alone for a few hours. And around five or so in the afternoon, I heard the door open. Looking over, I saw Espeonage, returning from his adventure. My heart beat harder and faster. Before he was able to greet me, Jolty quickly jumped down the stairs.

"Hey Espeonage!" She said.

"Oh, hey." He replied.

"So, um, got some time?" She asked.

"Yep, reached my limits of adventuring for today." He said.

"Good! Follow me!" She said.

Jolty grabbed his paw and called Sylvie down. Sylvie walked downstairs and they walked into the kitchen. Jolty gave me a stare and nodded. I slowly nodded back and they walked in, beginning to faintly talk. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, and I was scared. I was scared a lot.

I didn't really know what to do, I just rushed into the closet located beneath the stairs. I sat in darkness, and tried calming my breathing. But it was just so heavily and shaken. I couldn't really control it.

Grabbing my ears and pulling them down, I closed my eyes and started calming finally. The beating in my ears due to my heart was so eerie. It hurt my chest as it banged against it.

And after sitting there for about five or so minutes, I finally heard it.

"Lucas?" Espeonage's voice called out.

My eyes shot opened and I began breathing heavily again, but I kept it quiet.

"Come on cutie, where are you?" He said.

Hearing him say cutie caused me to nearly faint.

"Aw, come on. Come out, where are you hiding?" He continued.

Grabbing my ears tighter, I started shaking more. But after he called out a few more times, I slowly reached out and unlatched the lock on the closet. I peeked out and slowly opened it. I slowly crawled out and saw Espeonage right in front of me instantly.

"There you are! Why were you hiding in there?" He asked.

I just shook my head softly. He then picked me up and snuggled me. I blushed and nearly passed out again, holding my breath.

"So is this why you were hiding from me? Jolty and Sylvie told me everything." He said.

I finally exhaled.

"I- I..." I stuttered.

He giggled and poked my nose.

"Aw, you shouldn't be so scared." He said.

Espeonage then started walking with me and up the stairs. He entered my room and gently sat me on my bed. He sat down with me and gently rubbed my head. After he stopped rubbing my head, I was about to speak. But before I managed to say a word, Espeonage kissed me. My eyes widen and I blushed with this. Once he finally departed from my mouth, he gave me a smile.

"Come on cutie, I loved you since we first met. Why did you fear that I wouldn't accept your feelings for me?" He said.

"I- I just was scared… B- but you really accept…?" I said.

"Of course silly! I accept your feelings!" He smiled.

He then pushed me on my back and he got up. Once standing over me, he spoke.

"I want to be with you too…"

"P- please then… M- make me yours." I gently spoke.

He smiled.

"Lets start slow first." He spoke.

Espeonage then lowered himself to my level and stuck his tongue out. I watched as he started to gently lick of pussy. I tensed up and let out a small moan. His tongue was so warm and wet, it felt so weird. But he just gave me a stare of lust and continued to lick of pussy.

His licking was slow, but it was already making me feel amazing. He used his paws to gently spread my pussy apart, starting to lick a bit deeper.

Every exhale I did came out in a shaky tone, as I closed my eyes.

It wasn't long till he started digging his tongue deeper into me, beginning to lick my clit. This action caused me to moan louder, as the sudden pleasurable feeling washed over me. Espeonage continued to gently thrust his tongue into me. He ended up thrusting his entire tongue into me. I yipped and purred softly, started to shake a tiny bit.

This was new to me, since I just became a female not long ago. So this new feeling quickly became to much to me. It just felt so much better then male for some reason. And as he continued to lick my pussy deeply, I spoke.

"I- I'm already feeling it…!" I said in a small moan.

"Already? Heh." He spoke before thrusting back into me.

As he continued doing this, I started to lose my composure, and soon, I just couldn't hold it any longer. And soon, I moaned and felt myself release my juices into Espeonage's mouth. He let out a moan of enjoyment and tried collecting all the juice he could. And once I finally finished, he swallowed and sighed.

"Hmm…! Taste so good!" He said.

I smiled softly and he got on the bed. He stared into my eyes and smiled.

"U- um, should we get into it?" I asked, a bit hesitantly.

"Yep." He simply replied.

He looked down and smirked.

"Guess all the excitement got me started already." He said.

Looking down to, I blushed intensely. His penis was so large and I looked at a bit scared again.

"A- are you sure it will fit?" I asked.

"Guess we'll find out." He simply replied.

He then got into position. Soon after, he told me if I was ready. I nodded and got ready too. Once we were both ready, he proceeded. He grabbed his shaft and gently rubbed it against my pussy. I let out a moan of pleasure, still sensitive after that little warm up. And soon after that, he pushed the tip of his penis into my pussy. I inhaled deeply and held my paws over my mouth, trying to contain my scream.

He pushed deeper into me, Espeonage screamed in pleasure.

As he started penetrating me, I gripped my mouth with my paws, tears forming in my eyes.

"D- does it hurt Lucas? We can stop if you want." He said.

I shook my head, tears falling from my face. I then spoke in a broken voice.

"N- no, p- p- please continue. I- I can e- endure it."

"A- are you sure? I- I'm scared." He spoke.

"D- don't worry, I can ta- take it." I continued to speak in a shattered voice.

"I'm really scared though..." He said.

"W- why?" I asked.

"You're in pain, and I'm scared." He replied.

"P- please don't be scared… I- I can take it, I really can… J- just continue." I replied back to him.

Espeonage nods softly and pushed deeper into me.

I continued to contain my scream, though it was hard. I looked at Espeonage with watery eyes, but smiled softly. Espeonage started to push even deeper into me, moaning my name softly. I continued to cry softly, but still maintained my smile at him. He then went in and managed to kiss me. I kissed back in a shaky manner. As we were kissing, I spoke in a somewhat shout.

"D- deeper...!" I said.

"As you wish my princess." He said, pushing deeper into me.

I strained my scream barely letting any voice escape my mouth. He then looked at me and spoke.

"Are you ready for this? This might hurt a lot..."

I slowly nodded and inhaled deeply.

Espeonage then pushed his cock as deep into me as he could. Nearly screaming my head off, I calmed down and managed to hold back my scream once again. I then felt something wet, and when I looked down, I looked down.

"B- blood?!" I looked shocked.

He looked at me with a bit of fear.

"Y- yeah."

I looked at him, sharing the same fear.

"T- that means..." I spoke.

He nods, knowing what it meant.

"T- the pain went away. N- now it's for you to do your part. Lets do it." I said.

Espeonage giggled and looked at me.

"S- so… Ready for the real fun?" He asked.

"Y- yes!" I said.

Kissing me once more, he began thrusting in and out. I ended up moaning in pleasure, and I moaned his name.

"O- oh, Espeonage…! Please, deeper, faster…!" I said.

Doing so, he continued to thrust deeper and faster just like I said.

"A- anything for my h- hah, princess…!" He moaned.

I moaned louder and I blushed more. He told me it was so warm, and I smiled at him. He continued to moan louder and louder. This was so much, I loved it so much. He soon panted harder and harder.

"L- Lucas…! I- I- I…!" He moaned.

Looking up to him, my eyes were bigger then normal. Slowing down, he looked at me.

"A- are you sure you want this…?" He asked.

"P- please, I'm sure. I- I want to spend my life with you." I told him.

"Okay… R- ready then Lucas." He said, blushing hard.

Getting ready, I shivered.

"W- well, here goes." He said.

He then began thrusting deeper and faster. He moaned loudly and kept his speed.

"Lucas…! I'm about too!" He moaned.

"D- d- do it…!" I screamed in pleasure.

He kept thrusting and soon he released in me. Espeonage moaned loudly and hugged me tightly, still releasing into me. I felt my stomach fill with his creamy cum, it was so warm and good. I gripped my stomach and moaned in pleasure. He kissed me and I managed to speak.

"S- so warm…!" Still moaning.

He soon stopped and fell on me.

"F- feel so full..." I let out a small giggle, hugging Espeonage.

Snuggling up to me, he gently rubbed my stomach. I squirmed around a bit and he spoke.

"How does it feel Lucas?" He asked, pulling out of me, causing him to moan.

"S- so warm and tingly." I replied.

He giggled and snuggled closer to me. I yawned and soon fell asleep without knowing. Espeonage hugged me tightly and fell asleep with me, I felt so happy to be the Pokemon I loved...


	59. Relieving Some Tension

Requested By: Hailstorm123  
M Lucario (Silver) X M Human (James)

I remember everything that one afternoon during summer. It's something that I'll never forget, and I am quite happy it happened.

So, quick backstory. I'm a rare type of Lucario who can speak full words without problem. No idea how, but that isn't really important at the moment. James, a human, is my roommate. We've been friends since forever pretty much. We moved from Kanto to Kalos region to start over just two weeks ago. Lets just say Kanto got boring for us, and we just wanted to explore an entirely new region.

Due to my voice ability, I got a job at a cafe as a waiter in Lumiose City. Honestly, people are quite shocked seeing me as an employee who just spoke to them. But other then that, the job is alright. James however stays home. Reason being he's mostly an author who constantly writes. He's been writing for years now, and got featured quite a lot.

Now, just a little side note. James and I share a pretty strong connection. I think that's why this happened. With that out of the way, lets begin.

The day started like any other. Me waking up, gets ready, then head to work.

Once I arrived at the cafe, I started my day of work. And let me tell you, it was the busiest since I stated working there. Just so much happened in only ten hours, when most days it as calm. I guess it was because summer just began. During the summer season, we did this special summer sale or something. I was still kinda new, so I didn't really know much about it.

Anyways, the work day went so slowly. And by the time I was finally able to leave at seven, I could barely walk. But toughing it out, I walked the ten or so minutes it takes to get home.

Upon opening the doors, I walked to my room. James noticed me and stopped his work.

"Silver? You look dead tired…" He said.

"Because I am. I've never had such a busy day in my life." I replied.

"Well, summer just begun." He said.

"I know. But I didn't expect every single person in the city to flock to this cafe..." I groaned.

"Geez… Yeah, sounds tough." He said back.

"Yeah, it is. I'm going to get some sleep now." I told him.

"Alright, night." He said, walking back into the living room.

I then entered my room and fell onto the bed, passing out moments later to get ready for work in the morning.

The next morning, I awoke and got ready for work. It took only a few minutes. Showering and eating, I walked towards the door. Looking at the couch, James was asleep and I just opened the door. Leaving the house, I walked to the cafe.

Upon reaching the cafe, it was already pretty packed. I groaned softly, shaking my head. I took in a big breath and reached to open the door. Opening the door, I walked in and began another busy day.

The entire day was once again so busy I could barely keep up. One person leaves, ten more enters, it was just so crazy.

Now once the day ended, I was once again exhausted.

This went on for the next three days. It was destroying me, but I managed to keep in there. And finally, I had the weekend off. I was so happy to finally sleep all weekend long. But I was worrying quite badly that day. I guess James decided to ask due to this.

And once I entered the house, I sighed and saw James still asleep. It was around six and he was still asleep, which was kinda new to him. But I didn't really think much about it. I just walked into the kitchen and started brewing some coffee since I needed a boost from a long day of work.

Once it was finished, I poured some and started drinking it. As I drank the coffee, I just checked some stuff on my laptop. As I was checking my stuff, I heard a shuffle behind me. Turning around, I noticed James woke up and slowly got up. He saw me and waved. Checking his watch he looked surprised.

"Six? Wow." He said.

"Yeah… You were asleep when I left." I said.

"Sorry… Was working on my book all night." He replied.

He got up and poured the remaining coffee, walking back to the couch.

"So, how was your day?" He asked.

"Busy, like always. I'm starting to feel a bit worried." I replied.

"Why?" He asked again.

"With all this extra work, I feel like I'm getting underpaid." I groaned softly.

"Overtime?" He told me.

"I try, but it doesn't really make a change." I shook my head.

I sighed and started to pace.

"This has really been stressing me out… All this work and it still feels like I'm getting underpaid..." I said.

James got up.

"Yeah, writing got me quite stressed too since I need to get this out within the week." He said.

I sighed once again and continued to pace.

"All this is really bothering me." I groaned.

James didn't respond as I continued pacing around. I continued to pace, just thinking of about my problems when I felt James touch my shoulder. Breaking from my thoughts, I stared at him.

"Guess we're both being dragged down because of this. But… Maybe we can do something to get rid of this stress." He said.

"Hmm… What is that?" I asked.

"Just something to relieve this stress." He said slowly.

Scratching my head slightly, I asked what he meant. With this he just smirked and walked closer to me. He told me I knew what he meant and walked towards my room. Cocking my head to the side, I followed.

Upon entering, my eyes widen and I quickly turned around. What I saw was James naked. He sleeps in his underwear, so he just thrown them off and now he stood naked in front of me. Instead of being anything else, I just felt my face heat up. I was blushing quite badly instantly.

As I was turned around, trying to process what I've just saw, I suddenly felt his hand grab my paw. With one movement, he spun me around to meet his eyes. I looked down at his slightly smaller body as he gave me a smile and told me this would be a good break from all the life problems around us.

He kept speaking, but I blocked out his voice with random thoughts nearly screaming in my head. It was at that moment I realized I had a slight erection.

James noticed it too and smirked, grabbing both my paws and swinging me onto the bed. I fell onto the bed back first, allowing me to stare up at him. He looked down upon me and chuckled a little. He landed on his knees and placed both his hands on my legs, spreading them apart to give him a better view of my growing erection.

"We could start slow." He said.

He then took no time to grab my meat and put it in his mouth. I remember the warmness of his mouth. How warm and wet it was. The embarrassment quickly washed off after he did this and soon I closed my eyes. It was a feeling I never really experienced before, and I enjoyed it.

I felt it as he licked my shaft and tip, coating it in saliva. He continued sucking, licking and nearly deep throat my cock.

The feeling then hit me not long after and I remember panting and moaning softly. But as soon as he started getting into it, he suddenly stopped and removed his mouth from my cock. He stared at me and spoke.

"Now that your ready, how about you do something?" He said.

He then got onto the bed and I got up, waiting for whatever he was doing. He ended up laying down on the bed and gave me a stare.

I was sitting right in front of him when he told me to begin. Hesitating for a moment, I nodded and locked my arms under his legs, lifting his lower body into the air slightly. I looked down and started to try and shove my cock into him.

After rubbing it against his ass for a few seconds, I finally managed to push it into him. He let out a small gasp of shock as it started entering him. My size was a bit too big for him since I was a Lucario, but he didn't tell me to stop, so I didn't. I continued to push deeper into him.

With each inch, he let out a tiny gasp followed by a relaxed exhale. For some reason, just hearing those made me even more aroused, telling my mind to go faster. But wanting to control myself for a little, I managed to stop thinking about it.

I continued to push deeper into him, our eyes met and were filled with something. Most likely lust. He gave me a smile and reached out to gently rub my ear. I gave him the same smile upon this and soon reached the max length.

Now looking at him, he nods. I took this as a green light and pulled out, shoving back in not a second later.

I began thrusting in and out of him as he began panting softly.

Closing my eyes, I kept thrusting into him. My large cock squeezing into his anus felt amazing, and I wanted to continue feeling this, so I went faster and harder. The sudden change of pace caught James off guard and he moaned in pleasure. I reopened my eyes to see him masturbating as I penetrated his anus. The sight sent an odd pleasurable feeling through my body.

I spread his legs further apart and began going to town on him. Thrusting faster and harder with each thrust.

He continued to moan and pant, as I began panting and moaning as well. My tongue hung from my muzzle as I continued to thrust. I just about lost myself to the lust and feeling, but I still kept myself tamed just for a little longer.

Of course, staying tame tortured me and soon I started breaking down. Soon after, I couldn't stay like this, so I began ramming into him hard. He screamed in pleasure, as my cock dug through his rear. I placed my paws onto his arms, pinning him to the bed, as I continued to ram into him.

Every ram, my throbbing knot pushed against his anus. Every hit my knot took sent an overwhelming pleasure through my body, nearly wanting me to let loose inside him. I just wanted to save it for now and let it build up to really give him a load.

And as I continued thrusting, pleasure rising and my vision slowly narrowing, I felt myself getting near. Noting this to him, he didn't mind and just told me to go faster.

I did what he told me and ram harder into him, pushing him up the bed due to the force.

And a few more thrusts later, I knew I couldn't hold out any longer. So with me closing my eyes, I rammed a good couple of times before pushing my cock so deep, I felt my knot pass through his tight anus, completely locking us together.

As my knot passed through his anus, the feeling was just so much and I couldn't last anymore. And with a howl of pleasure, I exploded in James, filling him with my cum.

He moaned as well, shooting his own load into the air after masturbating all that time. And once I finished doing it inside him, I sighed in pleasure and tried regaining my breath. Once I did, I tried pulling my knot out of him, and soon was successful.

Upon pulling my knot from him, cum flowed out of his ass, covering the bed sheets in the thick white goo.

I slowly sat down and continued to breath heavily, soon returning to normal. And after that, I laid down. I was tired and was about to go to sleep when James spoke.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded at him then quickly fell asleep...


	60. Shinx's Story 7: A New Threat

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
M Shinx X M Riolu

A few more days passed and Eevee did not show herself at all. She wasn't even at school. Honestly, I was a bit worried since she barely skips school. I have to admit it made me wonder what she is going. Hadn't seen her out at all, no sighting at school, no sighting in public, nothing. Though I'd prefer not seeing her, I kinda want to ask her now.

But Riolu kept me busy, so I didn't get time to visit her house. Thinking about it, knocking on her door might not be a good idea. She was very sad when I defended myself. But it's been a few days, and I think she'll be furious. So I think staying away is a good idea at the moment.

Anyways, a few days passed without seeing Eevee. Riolu and I were hanging out in my hideout, just relaxing and chatting about random topics. It was very peaceful and easygoing. We were sitting together, I had my head on his lap as he gently rubbed my stomach.

Closing my eyes, I sighed and gently grabbed Riolu's paw.

"Something the matter?" He asked.

"No, nothing..." I replied.

"Oh, alright. Well, what do we have planned for today?" He asked me.

"No idea." I told me.

"Eh, we'll figure it out." He said.

Sighing again, I held his paw tighter.

He let out a small chuckle and continued to rub my stomach.

We stood there for another half hour or so when I finally got up. Walking to the flowing river, I stared at my reflection. Riolu joined me a moment later and I told him we should get back before it got to dark. He agreed and we walked back home.

Upon reaching the city again, we walked to Riolu's house. We walked in and walked upstairs into him room. The moment the door closed, Riolu kissed me, making both of us fall onto his bed. Wrapping my arms around him, we made out for a minute before departed, both giving each other a smile.

We stood there for another minute, staring lustfully into each other eyes.

"Heh… It's quite dark already… Wanna get some sleep? Got some stuff for tomorrow." He said.

"Alright." I said in a sadden tone.

He chuckled and rubbed my head.

"Come on, don't sound like that. I've got some stuff for us tomorrow after our plans." He told me.

I nodded, still groaning. He rolled his eyes and rolled off me. He took off his shirt and shorts and got into bed. Undressing too, I got next to him. Covering up, I hugged Riolu and snuggled with him. He did the same and said that he had some fun stuff planned for tomorrow, and I better be ready and awake. I smiled and nodded happily, telling him I was ready for whatever he had.

We then went to sleep, embracing each other tightly.

Waking up in the morning, I looked to see Riolu gone. Groggily lifting myself up, I yawned and got up from the bed. Still in my underwear, I just walked downstairs.

Once downstairs, I saw Riolu. He was also in his underwear just making some food. He heard me come down and turned to face me. He smiled.

"Morning. I let you sleep while I prepared breakfast." He said.

I smiled and nodded, sitting down, awaiting for Riolu to finish.

After another minute or two, he finished and placed the food down on the table. I took no time to dig in instantly. And not even three minutes later, I finished and sat back in my chair.

"You're a pretty good cook." I told me.

"Been cooking since six, so I learned how to cook perfect foods." He replied.

"Well, I enjoyed it, thanks." I said.

"Hmm hmm. Anyways, we got a load of things for today. Ready?" He asked.

"Yep, I'm so ready!" I exclaimed.

"Glad to hear. You're gonna so enjoy what I got in mind." He smirked lightly.

My eyes glint and I smirked back, wondering what he had in mind.

And after Riolu finished his food, he got up and cleaned up. After that, he quickly rushed upstairs and got dressed. I did the same and when we went back down, Riolu grabbed his bag and looked at me, telling me that our day will be packed. I nodded with a smile and followed Riolu outside into the warm morning sun.

For about ten minutes we just walked around. But after that, we finally found something to do. That thing was just enjoying some time at the gaming center.

It took most of our day since Riolu had quite a decent amount of money. And after spending 25 percent of that, which was about a hundred dollars, we decided to grab something to eat and quickly find something else to do.

After grabbing a quick thing to eat, we began walking around emerald city, trying to find something to do.

As we were walking down the sidewalk, I suddenly felt an odd feeling. It just hit me out of nowhere, and I don't know what caused it. But as I stopped and Riolu noticed, I heard a voice behind us. Turning around, I noticed Meowstic. And feeling my heart skip, I saw Eevee as well. They made their way up to us and Eevee made no eye contact whatsoever.

Her quietness and zero interest during the entire conversation left me unnerved. She just messed around with her phone, not taking any notice at all.

Looking at Riolu, he just nods softly and looks at Meowstic.

"Um, hey Meowstic." He spoke.

"Hey… What are you two doing here?" She asked.

"Just trying to find something to do." Riolu replied.

"Oh. Eevee and I are doing the same thing. It's still quite sad how our relationship didn't work out." She told him.

"Yeah, sorry. I just needed time alone, so much stuff going on in my life at the moment." He said back.

"It's all good, I understand. So, um, we should get going. Nice seeing you." She smiled and walked passed us.

Eevee followed, still not lifting her head from her phone. They then walked down the street and turned a corner. I looked at Riolu again who just nods and gently rubbed my back.

"It's alright. Seems like Eevee might be coming to terms now." He told me.

"Y- yeah. That was kinda weird how she didn't even look at us." I replied.

"Eh, it doesn't really matter. So, wanna continue?" He asked me.

I nodded and we continued walking down the street.

We did some other random things that aren't really that exciting, so just skipping to the end of the day, it was nearing ten at night. Once we entered his room, I spoke.

"So, what is this plan you told me about?"

He turned with a slight smirk.

"Almost forgot, heh. The plan is something you'll like a lot." He told me.

I looked excited and told him I was already. Upon hearing that, he walked up to me and gently kissed me. Departing, he reached down and grabbed my paw. He smiled and walked slowly to the bathroom.

Opening the door, we walked in to the pitch black room. Flicking the lights on, he lead me to the shower and sat me down. He then walked back to the door.

"Heh, give me a moment. Gonna turn off the lights so it's a surprise." He smirked wider, turning the lights off and shutting the door.

I was left in complete darkness. I just sat on the pretty cold tiles of the bathroom as I was wondering what he had planned. I was so ready for this and couldn't wait. And as I sat there in complete silent and darkness, the door finally opened slowly. The light blinded me from sitting the in the dark, so I couldn't really see well. But as soon as the door opened, it shut. After a moment, the bathroom lights turned on. My eyes slightly burned due to the sudden burst of light, but once they adjusted to the light level, I sat there and stared at Riolu.

Looking at him, he was naked and was holding a blindfold.

"A blindfold?" I asked him.

"Don't worry, I got loads of more stuff, heh. Now, can you turn around?" He said.

I turned around and he quickly blindfolded me. After he did so, I heard him chuckled a tiny bit.

"Okay, let me get the rest of the things, heh." He said, hearing a door open and shut.

Moments later, I heard it reopen once again, and soon felt clinging and other things hitting together. He sat down the things and I felt him gently stroke my back. I stiffen up a bit, but felt relaxed.

Without me doing anything, he started undressing me. Taking my shirt off without removing the blindfold, and my shorts. After doing so, he hugged me from behind, feeling his dick press up against my ass. His paws started at my chest, but slowly started lowering down my stomach and soon at my crotch. He then proceeded to gently wrap his paw around my cock and began jerking slowly.

I sighed pleasurably as he continued.

"Heh… This is going to be a fun night." He whispered in my ear.

I wagged my tail, ready for this. Riolu continued to slowly jerk me off for a tiny bit more before stopping. He stroked my back and got up.

I sat there, still unable to see when I felt Riolu hug my tightly. He quickly removed himself and I was pushed to the floor. My face pressed against the cold tiles, I lifted my ass up to not lay completely flat, and I heard Riolu laugh at this. I also laughed softly and soon felt his dick rub against my asshole. I shivered, mostly due to the floor, but due to him rubbing his cock around my ass.

He kept rubbing his cock around my ass till he stopped and let out a small laugh.

And as I was laying there, I felt his tip slip into my ass. I let out a pleased sigh as he thrust into me. The floor caused me to slide inch by inch with each thrust he gave me.

Riolu claimed dominance as he penetrated me hard. His large penis never got old to me as it pushed itself into my little ass. It's a feeling that I'll never get over with, and I'm sure Riolu feels the same way. It was just a feeling that will always be pleasurable.

Anyways, Riolu kept entering me, pulling out forcefully every time. With each pull out, I moaned softly.

Riolu liked my moans and kept pushing in and out hard, causing me to moan louder and louder. He placed his paws on my ass cheeks and spread them apart. I yipped softly and with this, feeling my ass spread apart. And after spreading them far apart, he started thrusting swiftly into me.

Moaning and panting, he started panting.

"H- heh, you like this huh?" He asked.

"Y- yes…! Oh, yes…!" I moaned.

He made some other comment before starting to push deep into my anus, causing me to jump in shock. He dug it so deep I was sure I felt enter my stomach almost. I had no idea his cock was that big. But it didn't matter, it just felt so good.

And as he kept doing this, I felt myself start to shake softly. I moaned and panted, sweating intensely at that point. And even though I'm blindfolded, I closed my eyes, I think, and soon felt my cock squirt my juice onto the floor. Riolu cupped his paw over my cock, collecting the juice. And once I finished, he got up as I heard footsteps and soon they stopped in front of me.

"Open your mouth, heh." He said.

I did what he said and soon, he placed his paw over my mouth, causing my cum to slide into my mouth. I ended up licking his paw clean and ate my own cum. It tasted so sweet just like Riolu's. Once he removed his paw, I swallowed the thick cum and smiled. He patted me on the head and quickly threw the blindfold off.

He stood over me and smiled. I slowly got up and he told me we should wait. He explained he had a special thing for us later. I smiled at this and told him alright, though I was kinda sad that he didn't cum into me. But I just had to wait.

And with that, we spent the rest of that day indoors. I don't know why, but I felt a bit off about Meowstic and Eevee. Something tells me to stay away from them...


	61. No Longer Alone

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
F Espeon (Shine) X M Riolu (Lucas)

It's summertime. And my summer didn't get a good start. I was still depressed about my parents deaths. Eclipse tries helping and I do like how hard he tries to keep me happy. But nothing will ever heal the damage that was done when I walked in my parents room.

But something changed recently. Something changed upon meeting a Riolu named Lucas. I found him really nice and caring.

After meeting him, I just felt this odd feeling about him. This feeling was good.

I guess my feeling towards him caused this to happen. And I'm glad. I'm just so happy with what just happened a day ago. So let me explain.

It was the beginning of summer and I have been inside most of it already. I did go out twice just to be with Lucas since he always find something to do. But other then that, I've been inside bored. Summer wasn't really my season anyway. Too hot and sweaty. Yuka is an odd region when it comes to weather, but that doesn't matter at the moment. I just sat there bored out of my mind.

Eclipse walked up to me, having noticed my silence.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes…" I replied.

"You sure? Hadn't moved from that spot all morning." He told me.

"I'm fine… Just thinking of what to do..." I said back.

"Well, I'm going out for a bit shortly. You can come if you want." He said.

"Alright…" I mumbled, returning to stare out the window.

He walked off and started doing some random thing. And after an hour, he got ready and told me it was time to go. I got up and followed him. He walked out and I followed.

He then lead me through some random locations.

After shopping for Eclipse's items, we were about to finally head home. But he wanted to walk around diamond road. For everyone who doesn't know, diamond road is a road made of sparkling gems that glint like diamonds. I'm not sure if it was really made out diamonds or not, but it's a really pretty area. I love it when it rains honestly. The road glitters so much when it rains.

Anyways, enough of that. We were going to take a tiny trip to diamond road.

So after reaching diamond city, we began walking down it. Eclipse and I just chatted a tiny bit. Nothing really important, saying what we wanted to eat and that stuff.

But as we reached half way through the road, I saw Lucas and Spark doing something. My ears pointed up when I saw them.

"H- hey Lucas…!" I quietly shouted.

He looked up and waved at me.

"Hey Shine, Eclipse." Lucas said.

I left Eclipse and walked up to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just doing something Spark dragged me too..." He replied.

"Oh… Well, um… Do you have time tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Huh? I'm pretty sure if Spark doesn't think of another time waster." He said.

"O- oh, good. C- can we meet at our hangout?" I told him.

"Sure. Lets meet there around ten in the morning." He said to me.

I nodded and smiled softly. I then went back to Eclipse who was trying to grab the stuff I dropped. I picked them back up and told him we should go home now. He accepted and off we went back home.

Upon reaching home, I just did my thing. Ate, helped Eclipse with his projects, watched random shows. Just all that random stuff. And soon, it was nearing nighttime. And wanting to get some sleep for tomorrow, I walked in my room and undressed. Falling into bed and covering up. And minutes later, I was out.

Waking up the next morning, I woke up and looked at the time. My eyes glint when I say it was 9:30 AM.

I nearly jumped out of bed and quickly ran into the shower to get cleaned off since I didn't bother for whatever reason to wash myself off after yesterday.

So once I washed all the sweat from yesterday, I got out and dried off.

Looking in the mirror, my fur shined brightly. I smiled softly and put on some clean clothes. I decided to put on a stylish set of clothes. And once I did so, I looked at the mirror once again and smiled again.

"I hope Lucas likes it..." I thought.

Walking out of the bedroom, I walked towards the door.

"Off to meet Lucas? Better hurry." Eclipse said.

"I know… Should've woke me up sooner…! I'll be back around six or so." I told him, opening the door.

"Alright, have fun." Eclipse replied, continuing to work on his project.

I then left the house and walked towards emerald park. I was quite nervous honestly. I tried not thinking much about it and kept walking towards our hangout, and after a ten minutes, I barely got there in time. Lucas was there already though, which made me more nervous since I didn't know how long he was there. I tried not showing that I was nervous as I walked up to him.

"H- hey Lucas..." I said.

He looked up from his phone and waved.

"Hey." He said back.

"Um, were you here long?" I asked.

"No. Just got here about two minutes ago." He said.

I felt relief that he wasn't here for long. But not wanting to delay, I looked at him.

"Um, so… Wanna go somewhere? I have a place that I enjoy going to." I told him.

"Sure, lead the way." He told me.

I smiled softly and started walking somewhere. Lucas followed me for about twenty minutes. After that time, we walked down a dirt path and soon arrived at a nice area filled with cherry blossom trees with a small river that gently flowed. We walked down and soon I sat under a tree. Lucas sat down with me.

"Nice place indeed." Lucas said.

I nodded and we just sat there in quiet for about five minutes. After five minutes, I gently laid my head on his side and continued watching the cherry blossoms gently fall from the trees. He didn't mind with me laying my head on his side. He just wrapped his arm around me.

With him doing this, I blushed softly. He was so warm and soft. His fur was just so warm I could snuggle against it all day long.

We continued to sit there for a little bit more. But after ten minutes more, I let out a small sigh. I wrapped my arm around Lucas's arm.

"Um… Lucas…?" I spoke.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Um… I- I w- want to ask you something..." I stuttered a bit.

"And that is?" He looked at me.

"I- I um… I r- really want..." I kept stuttering.

I felt Lucas paw touch my head.

"What is it?" He asked.

I felt my blushing intensify. I didn't speak at all. After not speaking for a few seconds, I slowly removed him from me and I slowly moved to face him. Placing my paw on his leg, I stared at his blue and orange eyes.

"Um, I- I want to..." I looked down.

"Please can you..." I stopped.

"Um… Are you alright? Can I what?" He looked confused.

Without thinking, I placed my paw over his crotch and gently closed my paw, gripping his shaft.

"Y- you helped me so much in only a small time frame… A- and I wanted to repay you..." I finally looked up to see him wide eyed, seeing him blush softly.

He didn't reply, he just stared on with a small blush. This caused me to slightly panic. But I couldn't back down or it would make things awkward. So in the moment, I ended up gently putting my paw inside of his shorts. My breathing shook as I felt his shaft. I gripped around it and pulled it out slowly from his shorts. My eyes widen when I saw his size. I did not expect that size for him.

And after staring at it for a moment, I did what I thought was a slow start. I started stroking it with my paw. I looked up at Lucas who just stared on. I blushed softly and continued to stroke his slight erection.

Soon after stroking, he was fully erect. I stared with surprise. I shivered a bit due to his size, but decided to continue.

Hesitantly turning around, I waved my ass at him, wagging my tail left and right. Lucas though looked a bit off and wasn't sure about the idea. He was probably still surprised when I suddenly made a move on him. His stare and quietness made me a bit nervous and I started thinking about the worse. But thankfully to my relief, he slowly got up and over to me. He placed a paw on my side and stared in my eyes.

"Um… T- this is all of a sudden… A- are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Y- yes… I've been wanting this since we met honestly..." I told him.

His ears perked up and he nodded back.

"Okay… Um…" He looked around my body.

He stared for a bit before using his paws to slowly pull down my shorts.

My shorts fell to my knees, exposing my panties. I blushed more as he stared on. His gentle touch made me tense up as he started removing my panties. Closing my eyes, I felt them fall with my shorts. Looking back, I was completely naked from the bottom. I blushed even more at this as he just stared at my exposed skin.

"W- well?" I nervously said.

He looked up at me and told me if I was sure once again. I confirmed I was sure and he proceeded.

I looked on as he slowly gripped his erect dick and moved closer to me. He proceeded to push the tip against my asshole. The contact made me shiver gently, it just felt weird.

He began rubbing his tip against my ass. I shivered more.

Continuing to gently shiver, I looked straight as he did this, which is why I didn't see it coming.

And while I was looking straight, I suddenly felt his fat dick push inside my pussy. I gasped with this and tried holding my scream in.

I tried holding in the scream as I felt my pussy stretch painfully to fit his size. It started off with just his tip, soon turning into shoving his shaft deeper into me. Ain't going to lie, it felt like I was being cut in half. The pain was just too much that I nearly screamed my head off in pain. Luckily though, I managed to hold it in. I didn't want my screams to attract someone.

So holding my paws over my paw, I closed my eyes, feeling tears fall down my face.

I had the urge to just cry and scream at the same time, but once again, I kept it in which didn't help.

And moments later, I felt him rip out of me, causing me to gasped loudly. I looked back to see Lucas looking at me.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Y- yes..." I whispered.

He nodded and looked back down. A few seconds passed of silence when he thrust his dick back into my pussy.

I couldn't hold it anymore after that and screamed loudly. I tried screaming in the ground to avoid attention, but it didn't really work and still nearly echoed into the air. I felt tears start pouring down my face as I started crying due to the immense pain.

He looked at me, a bit concerned and asked me if I wanted him to stop. I shook my head and told him to continue. Lucas didn't really like the idea, but continued.

As I continued yipping in pain, I felt his cock push deep inside me. It felt so weird.

I felt myself shook softly and I closed my eyes. I shivered hard and tried to control my breathing.

But I wasn't sure if Lucas was nervous or something, but he ended up letting out a breathy sigh as I felt warm liquids enter me. I kept my eyes shut as I shivered harder from the warmth of the liquid entering me. Lucas pushed his cock deeper into me while doing so, making sure no white liquid escaped my pussy.

"S- s- so..." I stuttered.

I felt Lucas's paw touched my cheek and rubbed it. I kept my eyes shut and reached my paw up to touch his.

I just felt him release his juice into me for a moment before he stopped. I felt his cock pull out of me and I opened my eyes. Looking up at him, he smiled at me. I smiled softly and gripped his paw.

He got up and stood over me, pulling me up with the paw I gripped.

I hugged him as he pulled me up. He looked at me and told me if I wanted to head home. I nodded and we went back home...


	62. Christmas For The Eons

Created By: Sylvie  
Requested By: Jaykingamez  
M Latios X F Latias

Should I ask her?

I shouldn't… Should I?

No… It's stupid.

What am I thinking?

She's my sister!

My thoughts kept on bothering me as I flew alongside my sister Latias. We scouted the Unova region, our designated "guarding place" to protect the world from harm after Team Rocket's mission succeeded in stopping evolution. It's a long story about how they did it, and to save your time, summing it up, they stopped baby Pokemon from evolving. Without the sacrifice of Dialga and Palkia, the world would've ran into discord and every Pokemon would be stuck as the baby Pokemon instead of being bred to it's post-evolutions.

Oh for Arceus sake! Why did I get side-tracked!? The point! Where is it?

I… I don't know what to say… I think…

I have a crush on her… On Latias! My own sister...

I know it's wrong! Alright!? No Pokemon is going to respect me if I fell in love with my sister! Of all Pokemon I could've fallen for, it had to be her…

But after so many adventures with her, the amount of times I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her how much I love her… More than just as a brother. But as a best friend. As someone alongside her for eons... As the one person I cared and loved as someone I have a crush on. But why.

Why am I so ashamed…?

It's not because of taboo in this world that if you love someone that's too close of a relationship in a family blood (or known as incest), then you'd get looked down upon.

Oh you know what? Scratch that. It's the taboo that scares me the most. I don't want to look like a fool, not when I'm a legendary Pokemon. I am suppose to be the Pokemon that protects the world, to guard this world alongside with others like me. I was created by Arceus to make this world a better place.

But yet I failed to even stop the most basic of needs.

Then again, Arceus created Mew and he somehow had a crush on her… So that's another thing I need to consider to step myself up.

How can I tell her, too? She'd think I'm disgusting and dirty minded! Not only that, she's going to disown me from being her older brother… And that's not how siblings are suppose to be. They stick together through rights and wrongs, and I don't want it to become a burden on me if I made her hate me.

I gathered almost enough bravery to tell her on this fine, dandy day called Christmas, or at least the day before Christmas. As I felt the cold snow on my body, shaking it off once in a while, I thought of ways to confront her. Maybe now, maybe later, or maybe the next 30 minutes when we arrive back at home...

And then I bumped right into the right side of her body when I was deep in my thoughts.

"Ow!" I yelped, as I lost control and almost started to fall right out of the sky. Latias, meanwhile, also was shook from the surprise before turning worried that I almost lost control of my flight.

"Is there something wrong, brother?" Latias asked me, a voice filled with concern.

"Nah, I'm alright, sis. I just…" I tried to act like it was nothing, before I saw a flash of beam from the sky.

My body tensed, thinking someone knew about my little secret and rained down to confront me, only to be relieved as Suicune came down from the sky, landing near the forest of Unova, creating an explosion of snow. The debri of snow were almost unseeable if it wasn't for the dust of snow that gathered around. We followed her as Suicune looked around, collecting information around her, before noticing us landing near her.

"I'll take it from here" She smiled as Latias' and her eyes met. Her eyes, as well as Latias, seemed dreamy and if you looked at them for the first time, you would have thought they're lovers.

"Shouldn't Articuno be joining on your guard?" I broke their eye gazing moment, hoping it would direct the attention to me instead.

I always would feel jealous when my own sister is gazing at anyone, especially Lugia, who she may or may not have a crush on.

Suicune's eyes lit up, realizing something.

"Indeed. Where is that gosh darn bird? He's often earlier than me…"

I shook one more time as snow started to collect on my back again. Somehow Latias almost never swept the snow on her back, and it's like a mountain appearing on her back. It's until now she actually noticed and shook it off.

"I thought it was you on my back there, Latios" She looked at me, a smile filled with embarrassment appearing on her face.

I giggled a bit at her humor, since I knew, and she might have known, too, that it was all for a bit of banter.

Then I felt someone's wings holding my back. Stunned, I turned around with a blush on my face, only to meet a certain blue bird.

"What did I miss?" Articuno joked at my face filled with surprise, before I turned my full body around and punched him lightly into his chest.

"Why do you have to be such a meanie!? You know I hate getting surprised!" I whined about Articuno's attack, who looked at me with a face filled with mischief.

"You know? Everyone liked it when you whine. You just sound cute doing so. Not just my opinion, obviously."

Latias and Suicune nodded, making my face redder by the second.

"I… I don't want to be called cute, alright?" I lied. I actually liked to be called cute, especially when it's Latias who says it, although she never told me verbally before.

"Hey, how about you go back to your place for the rest of the off?" Suicune cut off, giving me some relief from embarrassment, before gesturing us to leave with her head, "We'll see you tomorrow at the banquet for preparation, 'kay?"

Both me and Latias nodded before we flew back to the crystal lake, the lake of which Azelf used to guard for a time gear from Grovyle, the thief, and a new place we called home.

It was a short flight, and before I even blinked it seemed, me and Latias arrived at Crystal Lake. We both landed on the crystal floor next to the river, and Latias looked around for a bit to see if anyone stole anything whilst I went to the other side of the river and used my psychic power to open a trapdoor filled with our food supply: a mountain of berries, all well-fresh because of the cold, crystal temperature. I grabbed as much food as I could carry and flew back to the lake entrance, where Latias just arrived back.

"Found anyone digging their roots here?" I asked her, putting the berries right in front of us. Latias just shook her head and answered in disappointment.

"No… But I wish someone would actually do it so I wouldn't be so bored."

I put my paws onto her back, comforting her, "Hey, it would be more exciting tomorrow. Plus, don't wish for bad things to happen to you, because, you know, what if it actually happens and you jinxed it?"

A little sigh was released from her mouth, and I was worried for my little sister.

"How about we talk about something else, like Christmas perhaps?" I changed the topic, hoping to calm her nerves.

Latias nodded, putting the worries aside as we decided to eat the berries I gathered from the trapdoor. We talked for a while, about what to give to each Pokemon at the banquet, and what to bring for Arceus as his 13 billion year old birthday gift.

"I guess we'll give him our handmade sun sculpture we worked on this year" Latias shook her head on the direction of the door near the exits. I nodded to the direction of the sculpture. It was a delicate, hand-crafted sun made of crystals, with paint tinted on the sides of the artifact. It still shone even with the paints covering it, and it felt amazing just staring at it. We made sure that it was near the exit just so people could see it if they set foot here. It was a fun experience making it, too, especially when painting.

"At one point, we were focused on trying to paint the sculpture, the next, we were splashing the buckets into each other. Great times" Latias smiled, a face as bright as the sun, and hugged me tight. I hugged her back, and we were in an embrace for a while, before I felt some sort of feeling from my underside, only to realize my… Shaft is out of the slit.

Crud… Why do you have to be aroused right now?

Latias' eyes were closed, like she was feeling my body temperature and enjoying my company. I tried, in one quick move, to move her body softly to the ground and hide my erection by laying stomach-down to the ground. It sort of surprised Latias, however, and she noticed my "quick move".

"Why are you blushing?" She asked, a voice of concern and curiosity.

Shoot… Why are you blushing! Keep yourself together, Latios!

"I…" I tried to find an answer to my "predicament" before Latias noticed something.

"Lean back" She demanded. "And make sure whatever from waist down is shown. Just to make sure…"

My face turned a flurrish of red. I knew what she wanted… And I'm terrified. I was sweating bullets as I slowly reveal the underneath side of me. Latias was sick of it, however, and headlocked me, flipping me upwards in one quick swoop. I looked at her, my face filled with embarrassment as I see my shaft was exposed. I don't know how to explain to her, even though I have my "times" here and there in the eons me and Latias had lived, but this is the first time I had it being in front of my little sister.

"Wow, you're aroused because of me…? I didn't know you have feelings for me…" She looked a bit wide-eyed at my shaft.

Well, cover's blown… She's not going to forgive me for this. I am so screwed.

"So we do have feelings for each other…"

Wait what?

Did she just…

"How… How did you know?" I asked, my face looking away and down to cover the blushing from my cheeks.

"I knew that you had feelings for me, and now I can tell it, because I do have feelings for you, too."

I was a bit shocked by her response. I looked up, only to see a flourished-looking Latias with her cheeks a bit red from the response.

"Ever since we were entrusted on going on our own adventures with each other and how you defended us from Giratina's concern, I had feelings for you… For your braveness and persuasiveness, and I wanted to be like you. But I was also scared to tell you, too. That's why I kept the secret to myself."

I was more happy, excited in fact, because she accepted me. But I didn't make it too obvious, as I went silent and listened to her.

"I thought you'd hate me because I was admitting my interest in you. It's just wrong. We're siblings! But you… You also thought the same as me…"

I put my paw on her chin, directing her face to mine.

"No… I wouldn't be grossed out. In fact, I'd love to be your special Pokemon. I had feelings for you, too." I was now more confident to tell her the truth, "I was charmed for your gentle kindness to everyone around you. You knew how to make me feel responsible as a big brother, you knew how to calm me down, being the only Pokemon to do so, and I never would've been so brave and courageous if it wasn't for you…" I sighed, thinking of all the good things me and Latias has been together for billions of years.

"Would you accept me to do this?" Latias suddenly asked, a hint of fear appearing in her ruby-like eyes.

"Alright…" I looked at her, "Anything for my little sister"

Suddenly, she drew closer and closer until we were a mere centimeter or two away.

"Sis, what are y-" I was too late to realize what was going on, before Latias locked lips against mine.

I was really shocked at first, protesting with all my might, but all I can do, and did, is squirm in her mouth. I barely had any urge to push her off, shockingly, and I suddenly feel a wave of pleasure coming through my back. I suddenly realized that she did this all to prove how much she loved me… Much more than just a brother. I felt weird… If this is how being in love and having a kiss with someone you loved feels like, then I want to stay in this feeling.

Her berry taste from the food we ate before just made me give less and less of a crap of escaping.

I looked at her closed eyes, as she seemed to explore my mouth with her tongue. I felt her tongue slowly touching what seemed to be every corner of my mouth, and I could see her eyes filled with passion. I decided to join in the fun as my tongue started to push hers away. I took the moment of shock for Latias and swept my tongue inside of hers, exploring her mouth as she moaned. I could feel her tongue protesting as well, but after awhile, she retracted and just let me do all the things I want.

After a while, I dropped out of the act and broke the kiss, catching breath. Both of us were panting, visible air appearing from each other. It was a period of silence as both me and Latias blushed, our face pink like a strawberry smoothie.

"I… Wow…" I managed to speak up, looking at her red eyes, before she smiled at me.

"We have to do something about this… Mind if I help you?" Her eyes gazed at my still-erect shaft, and I gulped, knowing what she meant.

I am still terrified though, since this is the first time she saw whatever was on my underside.

Does she even know what she's doing!?

"I… I'm not su-"

"Too late! Should have said it before, big brother" She cut me off, before grabbing my shaft and moving her paws up and down the length of it.

My body tensed up and I put my paws onto my mouth, not trying to moan for her. It's just wrong to moan when you're own little sister is giving you a pawjob. Even worse, it felt much better than when I have to "do it" myself. And though I was holding the urge to moan.

I was so close to letting the sounds release.

Latias noticed my tense body posture, and whine about it as she kept slowly jerking her paws up and down my shaft.

"Latios! Why can't you moan my name… I want you to moan for me…"

I shook my head profusely with my paws still covering my mouth, and Latias is not going to buy that. Instead of doing something physically to me, she got her right paw and giving her the full view of my face by brushing my paws off. I was blushing so hard, I thought I would have fainted. She returned to pleasuring me with her two paws and gave me a lip-lock, a short one, but as she was lip-locking I moaned in her mouth, as I couldn't take it anymore. She continued to move up and down her paws onto my shaft making me feel closer and closer to my limit.

She seemed to noticed my moans and let go of the kiss. Trapped in the mindset she left for me, I started to moan, and I wasn't ashamed on doing so either, funny enough.

"Ahhh! Latias! It feels so good…!" I moaned out loud, making my little sister blush, but at the same time, just smiled as she suddenly asked me a question.

"Would you mind me licking it?"

I nodded, obeying to what she said, before she wrapped her tongue around my shaft and started licking it like ice cream. I covered my mouth again, since I don't want to feel ashamed again for a second time, but it just feels too good! I moaned and shivered as the feeling struck me to the core.

Latias suddenly stopped licking my length and looked at me, a little smile as wide as it could be, but cooed at me in a tone as sweet as candy.

"Is this your first time? You taste salty…"

I just nodded. Before something burst out of my mouth, and not in my intentions, either.

"Sis. Please continue a bit faster" I moaned out, letting myself relax as she seemed to drag me to heaven.

At this point, she didn't go faster, but instead just used her entire mouth to give pleasure to me. I was really shocked, to be honest, how clean a sister like her just gave in to such a desire that could make any legendaries drop their mouth in awe.

My vision snapped back as I realized what my sister is doing.

"Are you giving me a blowjob!?" I asked the red Pokemon, in a weird high-pitched tone.

She pulled her mouth out of my length, which somehow made the bottom half of my body felt a bit disappointed, as she smiled with an oh-so cheeky face.

"What did you expect? It's what you wanted, right?"

"You're right. Carry on then… I won't mind now." I told her, since she was indeed right, it was what I wanted for so long, it was ages since I felt that good (in fact, I've never felt such a feeling like so)

"Oooh… So bossy… I am going to teach you a lesson…" Latias kissed me in the cheeks, making my face redder than it was, and started to suckle on my shaft.

A feeling of pleasure kept rising as my head turns to cotton candy, and I was feeling pressure on my length.

That's when I realized I was about to release…

"Um… Latias" I sheepishly spoke, nervousness clear in my tone, "Can you please slow down?"

Latias' ruby eyes show a sign of mischief, as she knew what I meant.

"I-" She said, muffled with my length still in her mouth, "-help you". That was all I heard from her. She didn't slow down, but instead went faster and deeper, so deep that I gasped in shock, and before I had time to react, or heck almost even say anything, I felt something coming through my shaft

"Siiiis!" was the only thing I could scream out before the substance directed right into my sister's mouth. I started to moan and pant as the feeling of pleasure started to release from my body. Latias seemed to be taking all of the liquid, before looking shocked and pulled her mouth out of my length, and a certain white liquid still came out and splashed onto her red and white body.

My head went light for a few seconds as I fell back onto the crystal ground, a feeling of adrenaline rushing through my head as I panted from the orgasm. My mind finally caught up as I sat up, only to see Latias snatch right in my face. She was wet, her fluids glistening like the crystalline floor.

"Maybe you could help me, now that I helped you…" Her voice went from a normal one to a very lusty, cute tone. I couldn't help it, due to her slit being right in front of me.

I started licking slowly from her snatch, and she already started moaning slightly at the touch of my tongue. Her body shivered slightly as my tongue touched her warm skins. A painful sweet taste could be smelt from my nose, and it sorta shocked me quite a bit.

"Latios. P- please. F- finger me…" Latias looked at me, her face filled with ecstasy.

I nodded and I slowly put one of my fingers close to her entrance. She looked at me and giggled, before I slowly shove my finger into her. She yelped a bit at this, before her tongue rolled out and looked at me.

"Maybe we can have some fun now. Waddya say, bro?"

I was a bit confused, before I realized what she meant.

"U-Um… I dunno… I mean you c-could get pregnant and stuff… And I don't wanna do that."

Latias smiled, before pinning me to the ground, with my back to the floor. I yipped in shock, and looked at her, a bit terrified

"Don't worry, brother" She cooed innocently, "because we are legendaries. I won't get pregnant, don't worry." She positioned herself on top of me, and rubbed her fingers to my face, letting me purr softly. She looked at me with a bit of fear, before smiling and chirped.

"Besides, it's the thought and the fun that counts, hehe."

Then she slammed her body right onto me, and I yelped out in pain as her weight collapsed right onto my crotch. She also yelped and tears formed in her eyes, before she pulled her body upwards and then back down, only giving my privates a couple of seconds to breath. I yelped again as the pain hit me again, but not as much this time. Then, slowly, I felt the same brain-drenching pleasure I felt when Latias sucked my shaft. My eyes rolled up and my tongues rolled out, with pleasure building up extremely fast.

My sister, meanwhile, moaned softly and started to slam herself onto me, her moans with yelps of pain. I was scared, but decided to roll with it anyways and enjoying it to please her. I moaned and blushed at this fun she called it, before I heard a low wail. I looked around to see who it was, before I looked back and saw Latias with tears falling from her, and I felt something wet flowing down from my privates. I looked down, and a certain red liquid flowed down, making me fear the worst.

"Sis, a-are you sure… This is not a bad thing…" I looked at her hesitantly.

Latias smiled and kissed my nose, reassuring that it is all normal, and that now the real fun begins.

I gulped at this, and nodded, as she started to ram herself onto me again. This time, however, she started to moan loudly from the pleasure, and it made me… Sorta enjoy all this… My face went from enjoying this seemingly pleasurable time, to being filled with ecstasy. And admittingly, I didn't want it to stop.

Latias also seemed to enjoy it, as her tongue also rolled out of her mouth, and her panting moans made me want to burst right into her. It was such a cute and arousing moan, I couldn't resist.

Before I knew it, I was on edge, trying to hold myself from releasing. My head went crazy, and was persuading me to release into my sister. My crotch even hurts from the pressure trying to hold it in I looked at Latias, who understood what's going on.

"Just release inside me, Latios. I want you to fill me up, bro!"

I nodded at her, and she continued slamming me down faster and harder, and I couldn't stop myself. I gave out a low cry and released inside Latias, my liquids soaking her insides. With me releasing inside of her, Latias couldn't take it anymore, either, as she released as well, bursting out a ringing wail. We both rode out our euphoric moment, until it was all over a minute later.

Latias landed right onto my chest, as I fell to the crystal floor. It was the most pleasant feeling I've ever felt, and I felt really I get to share the moment with her. As both of us looked into each others' eyes, I smiled softly and suddenly fell asleep, due to the exhaustion, enjoying the peaceful sleep that I got, one of the most peaceful one I've ever had.

 ***the next day***

After preparing all of the feasts and decoration, the Christmas banquet began, and lots of Pokemon made it to the party. It was a really fun party, and I really enjoyed it, even get to talk to Arceus, as he was impressed with what we brought him for his birthday. He smiled at this, heck even letting out a little chuckle, and trust me, it's hard to even get a "meh" face from Arceus, so it was very grateful that the gift me and Latias made the God of Pokemon's frown turn upside down.

Night arrives however, and somehow it makes the scenery in the Halls of Origins that much more beautiful. Latias and I decided to sit on a bench in the balcony of the Hall of Origins. The balcony had a bit of flowers and lit candles, too to make the scenery that much more romantic. Latias snuggled up to me, and I smiled at this, before she looked at me, her eyes showing compassion.

"I love you so much, brother. More than just a sibling…" She spoke, before planting her muzzle against my lips, as we suddenly fell into a deep kiss. I sort of panicked at first, knowing that we'd get caught kissing in public, and everyone would be shocked. I then saw a few legendaries behind us, and they were looking at us in either shock or just letting out a few "aw" sounds. I panicked a lot more now, and my heart beat faster from the exposure.

"Don't worry bro," Latias smiled as she talked to me through Psychic, "I wanna let everyone know about our relationship. I don't care if they even care at all, I just want you to be my side"

I smiled at this, and talked to her back through Psychic. "So do I sis. I want to be with you forever. Through the ends of time, okay?"

She smiled and kissed me deeper, seemingly agreeing to what we have talked about. I was lost in the kiss, and the last thing I remembered was Arceus giving a little giggle at it, before telling the others to leave me and Latias alone, letting our kiss get brighter like the moonlight...


	63. Camp Love

Requested By: Unknown  
M Mudkip X S Emolga X M Pikachu X M Oshawott

I was sitting at an outdoor table in front of my school. I am a Mudkip who enjoyed the outdoors and the such.

So, it was Friday, and I was trying to think of something to do.

But after a few minutes, I saw my three friends. My friends were an Emolga, Pikachu and Oshawott. Now, Emolga will be referred as a 'she'. She just feels comfortable being called that, even though she's more of a male. Her body shows more male then female.

Anyways, they came over and sat down with me. Emolga and Pikachu talked between themselves when Oshawott stared at me. I smiled and he smiled back.

"Hey, we were discussing some stuff today. Do you want to go spend the weekend in the forest?" He asked.

"The forest?" I replied, a bit confused.

"Yeah! We were talking about some stuff to do this weekend, and we ended up setting it on spending the weekend at the forest. Sounds fun, right? Just us camping and the such." He told him.

I thought for a moment, since I did have some stuff I wanted to do this weekend. But after thinking for a couple seconds, I just shrugged and accepted.

"Why not…? Does sound kinda fun. Better then spending the weekend indoors." I told him.

He smiled and nods.

"Awesome. We'll meet up at your place today around six." He told me.

"Alright. See you soon then." I told him.

He nods and got up, telling the other two to follow him. They got up and followed him, leaving me by myself.

I sat there for a bit before getting up. I walked home and did my own thing and waited for them. And not long after, I heard a knock at the door. Getting up, I walked to the door and opened it to see my friends standing there. Oshawott explained they were heading to the store real quick to grab some food for our camping trip. I nods and grabbed a bag before heading out with them.

We headed to the store and grabbed our stuff. Marshmallows, drinks, foods, random other things for camping trips, and soon, we left the store and looked at each other.

"Well, shall we?" Oshawott said.

We agreed and walked to a nearby forest.

We walked to the forest entrance and looked excited.

"This is going to be quite fun." Emolga said.

"Yep. I love camping." Pikachu added.

I wasn't sure why, but they seemed a little too excited and gave off a different vibe when Emolga said 'fun'. Of course I didn't really think much of it since I was quite excited too because I wouldn't be doing the some stuff I always do on weekends.

And with that, we walked in.

We walked into the forest for a bit before stopping. Oshawott announced this would be a good area to set up our camp. I dropped my bag along with the others and pulled out our tents. The three had a massive tent for all of them, and I just have a tent for one.

After setting up, I walked around to collect some wood for a campfire.

I collected some wood and brought them back, piling them together in the middle of our little campsite. It was already getting dark outside by the time we got settled in. So I lit the wood up and soon we all sat around the fire. We didn't really do much other then eat and chat about our lives. Telling some random stories once in a while. Honestly had some fun from the stressful school life.

But as we continued, it got darker till it was completely dark. And after another hour or two, we decided to get some rest. It was nearing midnight when we all got ready for some rest.

I went in my tent and got ready while they did the same, and soon, I was out.

About four or so hours later, I awoke from an odd noise.

"Wha- what?" I groaned.

Lifting myself up, I shook my head. The noise was hard to make out, but it was coming from my friends tent. I got up and unzipped my tent, walking out into the night. I then walked the few feet over to my friends tent and gently pushed against it.

"Guys?" I whispered.

It was silent for about ten seconds before I heard noises from inside the tent, and soon the tent unzipped and Emolga poked his head out.

"Hey Mudkip. What's wrong?" She asked.

"Um, I heard some noises coming from your tent. Everything alright?" I asked.

"Yep! Everything is just fine, just chatting a bit." She replied.

"Oh… Okay. I guess I'll get back to sleep then." I told her, walking back to my tent.

Before I was able to enter my tent, Emolga suddenly called out.

"Wait." She told me.

Turning back, I looked confused.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Well, um, the other two want you to come here." She said.

"Really? Um, alright." I replied, walking back as she moved out of the way for me to enter.

Upon entering, I couldn't really see anything. But not long later, a lantern was turned on. It blinded me at first but when I regained my vision, I stared wide-eyed at what I'm looking at.

Pikachu and Oshawott were completely naked as they kissed one another. I was speechless and Emolga noticed it.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

I didn't noticed anything about her before light appeared, and I was even more speechless when I turned to see that she was completely naked as well. They looked up and smiled when they saw me. Pikachu quickly got up from Oshawott and walked towards me. He rubbed against me and smirked.

"What's the matter?" He let out a little giggle.

I didn't reply, just continued looking at what was in front of me. But soon, Pikachu spoke.

"Heh, I guess this is a shock to him. How about we do something to fix that?" He looked at Emolga.

Emolga nodded and Pikachu started lifting my shirt to take it off before I snapped back to reality.

"W- whoa, I, um, don't roll that way." I told him.

Pikachu smirked and looked down.

"Then why do you have a raging boner right now?" He asked.

"W- what?" I said looking down.

He was right with that, I was somehow fully erect upon seeing the scene.

Emolga giggled and grabbed my paw and dragged me in, pulling me into the tent and zipping it shut. Emolga threw me onto the blankets and she quickly took off my shorts, exposing my massive erection. I saw all their eyes shine in aw when they saw it.

I looked up and blushed, seeing them all stare at me.

"Heh, we should help him warm up." Pikachu said.

"Yes, that sounds good." Emolga smirked.

As she said that, Oshawott and Pikachu moved closer to me. Pikachu slowly gripped my dick and I flinched from it.

I tried speaking but they quickly hushed me. I looked at them and slowly nodded, a bit afraid.

It was a bit scary seeing them all standing over me, giving me big smirks.

"W- what are you going to do?" I hesitantly said.

"Hush now. We're going to make you feel good, heh..." Emolga said.

Looking at Emolga, I nodded and still looked afraid. They all giggled and Pikachu started jerking me off. His nibble soft paws felt surprisingly good and I started breathing a bit faster, no idea what they had in store for me.

So here I was, laying on the ground with the three of them standing over me, Pikachu jerking me off while the other two gave me smirks.

"Heh… Just giving you a warm up." Emolga said as Pikachu kept jerking me off.

I nodded and shivered.

After he jerked me off a bit, he stopped. Looking at them, they all smirked and looked at each other.

A few moments of them looking at each other, Pikachu and Oshawott embraced each other and began making out while Emolga gave me a giggle and joined them, squeezing in between them. I was just left laying there, not sure what to do. But after laying there for a minute, Emolga noticed I hadn't taken a move yet and motioned me to come join. I shivered and slowly got up.

I moved closer to them once up and stood there.

"Well, come join the fun." Emolga said.

"U- uh… How?" I asked.

"Well… You have two options, heh." She said.

She then pointed at Pikachu and Oshawott's asses. I stuttered and went behind Pikachu. Pikachu gently shook his tail, brushing it against my stomach. I inhaled and looked down.

"Heh, what do you have in mind?" He asked.

"U- um…" I stumbled.

Pikachu giggled and slowly rubbed his asshole against my erection.

"Hehe, let me help you then." Pikachu giggled again as he did this.

I closed my eyes and tried thinking of something else, but it wasn't working. He kept rubbing his asshole against my erection as I kept trying to ignore the feeling of it. But of course, as he kept doing this, I started to slowly break down.

He kept this up and softly spoke.

"Don't hold back, heh." He giggled softly.

I couldn't see it, but I was blushing intensely. It was so intense, it felt like my face was boiling and like I was about to faint. But I kept alert and slowly grabbed Pikachu's sides. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out heavily.

"I can't believe this is happening..." I told myself.

And upon telling myself that, I proceeded to slowly push my cock into his ass. Pikachu let out a small squeaky moan as I felt myself enter him deeper and deeper.

"Oh… It feels so nice." Pikachu moaned softly.

I didn't reply and just slowly nodded.

After entering Pikachu's asshole, he began making out with Emolga as Oshawott started penetrating Emolga.

The scene was hot but felt weird. But I couldn't stop. I continued entering as he moaned through his make out session with Emolga.

I shivered. I've never experienced this before, and that's why it felt so weird at first. His ass was so tight and it imprisoned my cock within it. And as I dug deep enough, I exhaled deeply before pulling out and shoving back in. As I started thrusting, Pikachu moaned louder and showed pleasure.

Seeing him enjoying my cock made me smile lightly.

"O- oh, please harder…!" Pikachu moaned out.

"U- um, o- okay." I replied, a bit shaken.

I slowly picked up my speed as he shivered from my size.

As I was thrusting into him, I saw both Pikachu and Oshawott lift Emolga up. Emolga looked confused but after lifting her up above both their lower half, Pikachu slowly lowered himself to her cock.

Pikachu opened his mouth and shoved her dick into his mouth. Meanwhile, Oshawott continued thrusting into her ass.

We all panted in delight, and I started feeling this feeling deep down that grew more and more, causing me to feel better about it. This just kept rising, making me feel better and wanting more. Because of this, I ended up shoving harder and deeper into Pikachu, gripping his sides tightly. This sudden ramming into his rear caused Pikachu yip in shock and pleasure.

I sighed in pleasure as removed Emolga's cock from his mouth and looked back at me.

"Heh, seems like your enjoying yourself." He smirked.

"Y- yeah..." I panted out.

Pikachu giggled and looked forward again, shoving Emolga's cock back into his mouth, sucking him off as Emolga moaned and panted, placing her paw on his head.

Now, switching from me to the other three, they looked experienced and enjoyed what they were doing a lot. Their happiness was rose due to me being there. At first, I wasn't into it, but now, it started getting to me.

So, Emolga had her paw on Pikachu's head, pushing his head down, consuming more and more of his cock. They both panted and moaned in pleasure as Oshawott kept penetrating Emolga's anus. It was extremely hot, and due to this scene, I felt something weird.

I remember my breathing became unsteady as my legs began shaking. I gripped his sides even harder as I felt a strange feeling in my cock.

I closed my eyes, knowing I was about to cum.

"Feeling like letting loose already?" Pikachu asked.

"H- huh?" I spoke, opening my eyes slowly.

Pikachu giggled.

"Well? Let loose already, hehe." He giggled more.

I nodded slowly and thrust faster and harder. Pikachu moaned louder, still shoving Emolga's cock down his throat.

We continued for two more minutes before I felt my limits reaching, and I looked at Pikachu.

"I- I- I t- think I- I'm go- going too..." I strained my voice.

Pikachu giggled once more and told me to fill him up. I slowly nodded once more and kept thrusting before shoving deeply into him, feeling myself cum hard into him, moaning loudly and panting. I've never came before, and it honestly felt amazing. The most amazing feeling ever. I felt my head get light since releasing into him was so sudden and forceful. My heart raced and my breathing became long and delayed, breathing a wide breath of air.

"Y- yes…!" Pikachu moaned.

"F- fill me…! Y- your creamy goo feels s- so good…!" Pikachu kept moaning.

I smiled hearing he enjoyed my seed and kept cumming into him before stopping. I shook my head, trying to regain my focus and sighed happily, pulling out of Pikachu as cum dripping from my cock and his ass.

I tried catching my breath, as I saw Emolga cum into Pikachu's mouth as he gulp it down with a single swallow. He pulled her cock out of his mouth and gasped for air, smiling and licking his lips that dripped with slight cum.

Oshawott wasn't far behind and came inside Emolga as she moaned from the warmth, kissing Pikachu deeply.

Oshawott filled Emolga with watery cum and soon finished up, moaning and panting. After they all finished, they looked at each other, at me, then at each other again, all giggling and smiling.

"Wasn't that fun?" Emolga said.

I slowly nodded and she smiled more.

"Heh, I knew you'd like it." She told me.

After a few minutes after that, they all laid down. Emolga looked at me and patted an open space on the ground. I didn't think about it, and walked up to them, laying down and covering up as Emolga hugged me. We ended up hugging each other tightly as we drifted off to sleep...


	64. Night Shift

Requested By: Hambor12  
F Persian (Selene) X M Arcanine (Arkham)

Sitting in my hideout, I looked at a blueprint that described the layout of a museum. I smirked as I marked out my plan.

This was going to be my biggest heist yet. A large ruby jewel worth loads. I spent two full months scoping the area out, marking camera locations along with exit points and more.

After years of doing smaller jobs, I grew quite professional, so I knew this would be easy. This place barely had any security anyways, in and out, easy.

And a while of planning, I knew this would be the night I will put everything in action. I grabbed my jet black jumpsuit and tossed it on the bed along with some pliers, a high quality screwdriver, clippers, a wrench, a hammer, and some lock picks.

I threw my same colored backpack as my jumpsuit onto the bed and stored all of the tools into their slots.

Upon setting my backpack up, I walked to my desk filled with random gadgets. Opening it, I pulled out a small device that I would be using to freeze the cameras so I can easily slip through.

I then pulled out a tiny EMP like device that causes a power shortage just long enough for me to escape if anything goes wrong. Doubt anything would go wrong anyways, this target was so easy I could probably do it blind with no planning. But it's better to be safe. Never know with these places.

Anyways, I placed the two devices into my bag and hung the backpack up and awaited midnight to strike.

In the meanwhile, I continued planning out how I wanted to execute this.

I planned on going around the building and tried finding an entrance point in the restricted area from behind. I did scope out the backside one night and I saw no guard at all, so that's possibly my best shot.

I find an entrance point, either being a ground entrance or the roof entrance. It did not matter the slightest, since no one patrols behind there for whatever reason, making it the easiest place to enter. From the backside, there was an exit door in case of an emergency on the inside, and I think that leads out to the back. So if I enter from the back, I would be able to just walk in.

Now with that all planned out, I got some rest and awaited midnight.

I awoke around 11:42 PM and I got ready for my night heist. I put on my jumpsuit along with a black mask. Grabbed my bag and walked to the door, ready for this.

I walked out and made my way to the location, and after twenty minutes, I made it.

Dashing through the shadows, I made my way to the backside. And after climbing a fence that was fencing off the back, I slowly walked around to not make any noise.

As I was sneaking around, I discovered a locked chain-linked fence with a door. I smirked and decided that would be my entrance point.

Walking over to the fence, I pulled my clippers and started cutting the fence.

Upon cutting a big enough hole for me to fit in, I slid in and smirked more.

"Can't keep me out. I will get that ruby." I whispered, placing my clippers into my bag again.

I then walked up the stairs that lead to the roof. And upon reaching the roof, I started looking for more points to enter the actual building. I found a door but it was padlocked and unable to lock pick. I groaned and looked around more. Soon, I discovered a sky window. I nodded and walked up to it.

Looking in, I saw it was a small storage area. No idea why they'd have a sky window just for a simple small storage area, but whatever. I pulled out my tools and began jamming it into the window.

After a bit of doing this, I finally heard something crack. I was trying to open the frame, but ended up removing the thin glass from it's hold.

"Alright… That works too..." I mumbled, removing the glass carefully.

I placed the glass carefully on the ground and slowly jumped in.

Now I was in the building and ready to do this, and so I did. I carefully placed my device on the wall and switched it on, causing all cameras within the building to lock.

After that, I opened the door slowly and looked around, soon walking out after not seeing anyone. I then began walking around and soon reached a big room.

"Heh, guess this is the room already." I said.

I walked down and saw the shiny ruby that rest within a glass case. I walked up to it as my eyes shined.

"So close..." I whispered.

Slowly dropping my bag, I opened and grabbed my lock picks. I then began lock picking the case. Honestly, it took way longer then I liked, but I did manage to open it.

And once I opened it, surprised there isn't any alarm or anything, I slowly reached in and grabbed it. Before I took it, I suddenly heard something as a light shined on me.

"Don't move…! Let go of the gem…!" A deep voice said.

I closed my eyes and slowly let go of the ruby, letting it rest in the case again. I then lifted my arms in the air.

"Turn around..." He said.

I did what he told me and slowly turned around. The light blinded me so I couldn't see who it was.

"Remove the mask and step away from the display..." He demanded.

Sighing, I did what I was told again and removed the mask. I looked straight into the flashlight, eyes burning. The figure I could barely make out just stood there for a second before shutting off the flashlight. I regained my vision and saw a massive Arcanine aiming a taser at me.

"Well, well… I knew this day would come. If it isn't you, Persian..." It said.

I didn't reply and just stared at him.

"Heh… Silent I see, Selene." He spoke again.

Wasn't sure how he knew my name, but it didn't matter at the moment. I just kept standing there, watching him.

"I could become rich by turning you in." He said.

"But..." He added.

I looked at him some more.

"There is an open door in the back..." He said.

Stood silent.

"But… In order for me to do that… I need something from you." He said.

"What…?" I finally spoke.

"Heh…" He let out a chuckled.

He walked up to me and grabbed my bag, tossing it across the room. He then grabbed me and pulled me away from the case. After another second, he pulled me down onto the floor. Soon landing onto me. His weight was so much, I was unable to move, he completely pinned me down.

I looked up at him and he smirked widely.

"Now, do this for me, and I'll turn the other way." He kept smirking at me.

I thought for a bit. I couldn't really deny it, since I would be sent away from quite some time. In the end, I decided to accept. Having this done to me is better then getting caught.

"Then lets begin." He looked at me as I felt him quickly unzip my jumpsuit and quickly pulled it off.

Keeping my eyes on him, I saw him do the same with his clothes.

"Heh… I would like to play with you, in return, I'll grant you your freedom this one time." He told me.

I sighed and nodded.

He didn't even do anything to get started, I just felt his cock rub against my pussy. I inhaled as his meaty cock rubbed against it. I kept looking at him as he stared back. I knew what was coming to me.

"Heh, this is going to be fun." I heard him whisper, continuing to rub his meat against my pussy.

I stood silent and tried not thinking much of it, but soon, that all changed. As not long later, I looked up and my eyes widen.

His cock was absolutely massive. This kinda scared me honestly, and it takes a lot to scare me. I just didn't knew how someone could carry that around. But I managed to keep calm and looked at him, confident.

He liked this and suddenly slipped his massive cock into my tight opening.

Tears fell down my face nearly instantly as it hurt. But I didn't scream and burst out crying, I still held in there and allowed this Arcanine to penetrate me.

The Arcanine moaned softly and it felt like he was splitting me in half. His large paws kept my arms pinned to the ground, I just couldn't move at all as he dug into me.

I shivered and found myself moan softly. I just couldn't help myself. I was trying to hide it, but the Arcanine heard it.

"Enjoying yourself already?" He smirked.

I didn't reply and just kept taking his cock. He rolled his eyes from my silent and kept pushing into me, beginning to thrust into me. With each thrust, I felt it tear through my body, it felt painful but deep down, good at times.

As he was thrusting, I felt his paws loosen around my arms. I waited till I felt him loosen it more, and soon when the time was right, I used all my weight and managed to rip his cock out of my pussy, while flipping him onto his back.

Before he knew what happened, I was sitting on him. His body size was so much bigger then me, felt like an Eevee to him.

But this wouldn't stop me. I sat on him as he stared at me with shock, surprised I was able to move him.

"My turn..." I smirked at him before filling my ass full of his dick.

I flinched as I took only ten percent of his cock. This Arcanine was something different I tell you. But that wouldn't stop me at all. If I was going to get out of this, I have to do something more.

So that's what I did, I pushed on and did more. He still looked on, surprised, but I didn't pay much attempt to him, I closed my eyes and purred lightly as I kept shoving his dick deeper and deeper with every fall I did.

I couldn't even fit more then fifty percent, as my body wouldn't allow it. At this, I looked at him and spoke.

"Well… Time for you to do your work..." I told him.

He looked up and smirked as his paws gripped my arms and he began thrusting upwards.

I felt and even saw his cock travel through my body, it sent a massive pain through my ass, but even through the pain, I tried making the best of it.

And soon, after he had his rough sex, I finally started feeling better. Though his cock felt like it was destroying my insides, I began feeling an odd pleasurable feeling from this.

I looked down upon feeling this and noticed the Arcanine already feeling the pleasured feeling, tongue hanging out of his mouth as he panted and moaned softly. I smirked and knew I would be able to escape easily soon. But I didn't want to go too soon, I needed to make sure.

So wanting to do so, I started helping him and thrust deeper, harder and faster. The Arcanine howled in pleasure as I kept helping him. His tail wagged fast as he kept moaning.

I knew he was close and kept applying pressure. He clenched his teeth as I kept shoving his cock deep within my ass.

As I thought he was about to let loose, he suddenly used one of his fingers and shoved it within my pussy. I yipped softly, not expecting it and looked at him. He had his eyes closed as he began thrusting his finger into my pussy.

I suddenly felt a shock of pleasure through my body as he kept this up. I didn't expect it and I almost covered him in my liquid.

But I wasn't able to hold it much longer due to the sudden shock. And soon, I started shivering as I kept shoving his dick into my ass.

And after another minute, the Arcanine let out another loud howl as I felt a blast of warm liquid enter my anus. I shivered as I felt myself release my own liquids onto him. I moaned loudly and shot my liquids all over the place. And soon after our orgasms, I pulled myself off his cock and fell onto him and soon rolled off him and onto the floor. I looked at him and he was completely out of it, bathing in the pleasured feeling. I smirked and still saw his eyes closed. This was my time to dash away.

So I quickly grabbed my jumpsuit and backpack before sneaking away from him and outside from the backdoor. I dressed in my jumpsuit and quickly ran from the building.

After entering the forest, I sighed and caught my breath. I reached into my pockets to grab something, but other then my item, I grabbed a piece of paper.

"Huh…?" I sounded confused.

I opened it and noticed a phone number. It was from that Arcanine who was named Arkham. I stared at it and scoffed, smirking and putting it back in my pocket, nodding softly. I then reached back into another pocket and pulled out the ruby.

"Heh, I said I'd get it, hehe." I whispered.

After that, I walked back to my place...


	65. Poodle Style

Requested By: ZYXA12-ReBornX7  
F Star Furfrou X S Pharaoh Furfrou X F Heart Furfrou X S La Reine Furfrou

Summertime. Perfect to play outdoors, swim, battle, just about anything. But the one thing I dislike about summer is getting a new haircut. Yes, a haircut.

Furfrou's tend to grow long heavy coats throughout fall and winter. By spring, we have a full coat of fur. And before summer starts, our trainer always brings us to a barbershop and gets each of us a different look.

The others I'm referring to are my companions. These three our also Furfrou's. I guess our trainer really likes our kind, as I was her first and I remember trying to hunt down more of my kind by her side. She would not give up at all, and in just three months, she now owns me and three others.

But that isn't the main focus right now, that comes later.

So, it was nearing summertime again. Longer and hotter days, woo. And I remember laying on my little bed, sweating from the warmness in the house. My trainer who is called Cindy was away grabbing some stuff at the store.

I awaited for her to arrive home as before she left, she told us we'd be going to get our coat shaved off today. I honestly was quite excited, summer appeared to come earlier and the heat as really settled in.

And as I waited half an hour, setting my ass off, I finally heard the familiar sound of bells jingling around the doorknob to the front door. I quickly jumped up as the other three came out of a nearby room.

"She's finally home, yes…!" I smiled.

And as the door opened, I quickly ran up to him, nearly causing her to fall back, dropping the multiple bags she had in her arms.

"Jeez, I was only gone for half an hour." Cindy laughed.

She walked in and placed the stuff on the table, quickly putting them away and turning to us.

"Alright! That time of the year again. Lets get going." She smiled.

We all agreed and followed her.

Honestly, the walk over there felt like I was walking through hell, it was just so hot. I nearly fainted when we finally walked into the extremely cold shop. It was just the best feeling ever after trying to endure the heat.

And before I knew it, we all sat and was trimmed one by one.

By the end of the session, we all looked at each other.

One of us had the pharaoh trim. Another had the heart. And the third had the la reine trim. I then looked in the mirror to notice I was given the star cut. I wasn't sure why, but I looked good in the star trim. I liked the debutante trim I received last year, but this star one just felt better one me. I wrapped my tail around my body, feeling so much free.

As I removed my tail, I looked at the three but noticed the two with pharaoh and la reine trims looking at us. I looked confused as they showed no emotion and did not blink once. And just because our trainer did not give us names, I will describe them as their trimmed styles.

"What?" I finally asked.

"Nothing..." Pharaoh said.

"Yeah, nothing..." Reine added.

"Um… Okay? Why are you staring at us then?" I told them.

"I said nothing." Pharaoh replied again.

I sighed and just said okay.

Before I looked down, I swore I saw them smirk. I just shook it off, and soon we were heading home.

After walking home, we did our own thing for the rest of the day, I just enjoyed finally feeling able to breath without being soaked in sweat. And as the sun lowered and the moon risen, I got into my bed as closed my eyes, falling asleep.

The next morning, I awoke to Cindy preparing our food. I got up and waited for our food. And soon, we all ate.

After eating, Cindy told Heart and I to get ready as we were going for a quick walk.

Pharaoh and Reine just sat outside and did their own thing as we began walking.

We walked for about ten or twenty minutes, and as we arrived back home, we saw Pharaoh and Reine staring at us, clearly showing wide smirks and snickers as we approached.

"Ah, that walk was pretty nice. Well, you four be nice, gotta go help the professor. Be back in about two hours!" Cindy said before jogging off.

Upon leaving us, Heart and I walked up to the other two, who still expressed smirks and laughed softly. I looked at them and shook my head.

"You two are kinda annoying me now. What's so funny? And why are you two smirking?" I asked them.

They kept snickering till Pharaoh spoke.

"Anything happened while on your walk?"

"What?" I sounded confused.

"Heh, just look at you two! You are so exposed." Reine said.

"Huh? So what?" I told them.

Reine got up and looked at me. She then walked behind me and giggled.

"Heh, seriously, you are so open from behind." She said.

I quickly turned around and nearly slammed my face off hers. She smirked and stuck her tongue out. Heart looked at me but was quickly separated by Pharaoh. I tried getting by her side, but Reine forced me down, pushing my face against the grass. I managed to turned my head far enough to see Pharaoh do the same to Heart, shoving her down and pushing her face against the ground.

"W- what are you doing?!" I replied, trying to get up.

"Heh, you gotta be taught not to be wandering around with limited fur." Reine said.

"It isn't my fault Cindy picked this trim for me…!" I shouted.

"Still, you shouldn't be wandering around with such little fur, now we need to teach you." She giggled.

"W- w- what are you going to do?" My shouting turned into a whimper.

Reine laughed softly as I suddenly felt something rub against my leg.

"Huh…?" I turned back to look at him.

My eyes looked down and I felt my heart beat harder. As I looked down, I saw his dick which was erected and pressed against my leg.

Slowly looked up, he was looking at me. His eyes glint with what looked like lust.

"What the hell?!" I managed to shout again.

"Heh…" Reine laughed and didn't reply.

Before I was able to move or try breaking free, I felt him rim his dick around my asshole. I shivered and kept trying to get away from him, but he was surprisingly stronger then me, forcing me into the dirt. I was defenseless and unable to do anything, it felt weird as he kept rimming it.

I dragged my face across the ground to look at heart. Pharaoh was slowly panting and rubbing his dick against Heart's pussy. I had no idea what to do at this point, Heart and I made eye contact and showed frighten faces. We just had to take it. And that's what we did.

When they had their fun, the painful part happened. At the same time, Reine and Pharaoh shoved their dicks into our pussies. We both yipped and yelled in pain as they snickered and started thrusting in each of us.

It was so painful, I just couldn't stop screaming. Reine didn't show any mercy either, he went full power and thrust as hard as he could. Tears fell down my face, covering my mouth to try and stop myself from screaming, it didn't really work.

I just felt his dick rip through my body. I didn't knew it would ever be this painful. I didn't even knew this would've happened at all. But here I was, getting penetrated like a bullet.

The pain was so intense, I went numb and dazed as I slowly stopped my yelling.

At this point, I couldn't feel or think. The only feeling I had was an immense burning sensation in my crotch. That was the only feeling I could feel.

I heard Reine pant and moan from time to time as he kept penetrating me.

Reine continued thrusting as I breathed slowly, unable to feel still.

About two minutes later, I finally started feeling something. It wasn't the painful blazing feeling anymore. I had no idea what this feeling was, but as it continued growing, I started shivering.

This feeling wasn't pain, it was pleasure. It took a bit for me to notice, but it started feeling more pleasurable then painful. As the pleasure kept rising, I found myself moan softly. As I moaned, Reine stopped thrusting into me.

"Oh…? Heh, guess you are finally enjoying it." He snickered.

I didn't reply and looked at Heart, my vision a bit blurry.

From what I made out, I saw Heart panting and looked at me, showing pleasure. I blinked and smiled softly. I reached my paw out and she grabbed it as we were both penetrated.

"P- ple..." I breathed out.

"What was that?" Reine said.

"P- p- please… F- faster..." I moaned out.

"Oh…? Heh, guess you already submitted." He said, giggling.

He then picked his speed up. His dick felt so weird as his speed increased. I just felt my pussy stretch to unbearable sizes. My paw gripped Heart's paw tighter as I looked at her, tears streaming down her face. Tears blurred my vision, but I smiled softly and nodded at her. She did show less pain and smiled back.

"Damn, this feels amazing…! I hope you like it, heh." Reine laughed, continuing to thrust.

I nodded slowly.

He just kept thrusting and thrusting. I was still slightly numb but as I regained feeling, the pleasure feeling I've been feeling started rising. And soon, it suddenly shocked me. The feeling of pleasure shot through me like a bullet, it just felt amazing.

Upon this jolt of pleasure, I let out a loud moan.

I panted as my back legs felt weak.

As I was in my own pleasure ride, I suddenly heard Heart beg for more from Pharaoh. I found myself giggled softly, it just felt somewhat nice. And just because of that, I told Reine in a weak voice to give me all he got.

He agreed without second thought as I felt him wrap his arms around my torso and went straight at it. He pushed so deep that I felt his knot press against my throbbing pussy.

The feeling was just so intense, I couldn't hold what was coming next. And so as he kept pushing his knot against me, I shivered and felt my liquids eject from my opening, coating Reine in scented juices. I heard him yip in surprise but that didn't stop him.

As I released my juice all over the ground and his lower half, he wanted to give me some of his. I felt him push his knot into my pussy, locking us together as I felt a burst of warmness enter it.

"Ye- yes…!" I moaned out, digging my claws into dirt.

He snickered as he kept releasing his creamy juice into me. And soon, I felt him pull his knot out as cum poured from my opening.

I felt so weak after he finished with me. I panted and fell onto the ground.

Looking at Heart, I noticed Pharaoh had came in her. She fell down just like me as we held paws.

We then heard both of them giggle and walked in front of both of us.

"Heh… Looks like you two enjoyed it." Reine said.

"Y- yes..." I panted out.

"Better not find you exposing yourself in public again." Pharaoh smirked.

We both nodded and agreed...


	66. A Fun Time

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
M Umbreon X F Espeon

"Umbreon…!" A yell came from the bedroom door.

"W- wha…?" I dazedly groaned out.

"You can't stay in bed all day. Come on, get up!" She said.

"U- ugh, o- okay..." I groaned, slowly rising from my bed.

I got up and walked out, not minding to put on a shirt. And as I walked out, I saw Espeon standing at the kitchen.

"Ah, you finally woke up. Since we already had breakfast, I'm making you something." She said.

I nodded and yawned, sitting at the table. And soon, Espeon placed a plate on the table. I looked at her and kissed her softly before eating.

"Alright, I'm going to pick up Eevee." She said.

"Huh? Doesn't he have school or something?" I asked.

She rolled his eyes and pointed at the time. I looked over and noticed it was nearly three in the afternoon. My eyes widen as I jolted up.

"Three in the afternoon?!" I exclaimed.

Espeon nodded and sighed, telling me nothing would wake me up. Falling back to my seat, I sighed and shook my head.

"S- sorry. Yesterday was a lot of work." I told her.

"It's fine… Anyways, I'll be back in twenty minutes." She said.

"O- okay. See you later." I smiled, beginning to eat.

She smiled and kissed me before leaving the house.

"Can't believe I slept for so long..." I told myself, finishing up eating.

I just sat on the couch after cleaning up and sighed, waiting for Espeon to return with Eevee. With no projects to do, I just sat in silent, alone with my thoughts. I just had no idea what to do. And as I was nearly about to die from boredom, I heard the door open. Getting up quickly, I looked over and saw Espeon.

"I'm back." She said.

"Wel-"

"Daddy!" Eevee interrupted me, running at me and hugging me tightly.

"W- whoa, watch it, heh. Nearly knocked me down." I laughed softly, picking him up.

He smiled and nearly chocked me from hugging me so tightly.

"Everyday, heh… Anyways, Eevee, mind giving us a minute?" Espeon asked.

"Okay!" Eevee nodded, running into his room.

Taking in a breath of air, I looked at him.

"Almost made me faint, h- heh… A- anyways, what did you need a minute for?" I asked.

"Well, I've noticed you have been working so much lately. And that's why I wanted to see if you'd like to go out today." She said.

"Um, go out…? What about Eevee?" I asked.

"He stood home alone a couple of times, so he'll be fine." She told me.

"That is true… Growing up so fast it seems. Well, okay, where would we go?" I asked her.

"Already got that cover, so you'll see soon. Just got to get ready, then we can go." She smiled.

"Sounds good, just tell me when you are ready. Would be pretty nice to finally get out..." I sighed.

"Hmh! You get ready as well, we'll leave in twenty minutes or so." She nodded and walked off and into our room.

"Alright..." I replied.

I waited for Espeon to finish in the room, and when she left, I entered after her. I got dressed and put my hat on. Walking out, I walked up to Espeon and told her I was ready when she was. She nodded and told me to give her a moment.

She proceeded to grab her stuff and a big bag then smiled, telling me lets go.

"Hey Eevee, we're gonna be away for a tiny bit!" Espeon called out.

"Okay…!" Eevee replied from his room.

"Well, ready?" She asked me.

"Yep, be nice to get some air..." I said.

"Then lets go." She smiled, walking to the door.

She then walked out as I followed. Her tail wrapped around my arm as she leaned her head against me.

"So… Where are we gonna go?" I asked.

"I told you I got it cover." She giggled.

"Just follow me and I'll show you." She smiled warmly and began walking.

I followed and we walked through many areas. A bit confused, I tried not asking, but I couldn't help it and after a few times, she spoke saying we were here. I looked at her with a confused look again, but after walking around the corner, I stood in front of a massive beach that glittered under the sun.

"W- whoa." I remember saying.

"Pretty isn't it" She replied.

"Yeah, it actually is." I smiled.

She then pulled me with her tail to follow her down the stairs and onto the sandy ground. And after reaching a good enough area, she dropped her bag and unzipped it, pulling out some random stuff including an umbrella for shade. After setting up, she flopped onto the sand and stretched out.

"Ah, perfect day for this." She sighed happily.

"It is." I replied, laying beside her.

We lay there and enjoyed the warm weather, and with a few kisses and a short make out session, it was already an hour in our little trip.

That hour then turned into two and we had a lot of fun just relaxing, chatting about what was going on and everything, it honestly felt really nice finally being relaxed. Because Espeon was right, I was a bit overworking myself with my stuff, so this was a nice trip.

And soon, we were packing up.

"Heh, enjoyed our little vacation?" She asked.

"Very much." I smiled at her.

"That's good. I got something for you when we get home too." She told me.

"Oh?" I looked a bit interested.

"Yep! Gotta wait till we're home though, so follow me!" She smiled and packed the final stuff.

Once she finished, she got up and began walking home, holding my paw while rubbing her head against my shoulder. And once we arrived home, Espeon called out for Eevee who quickly ran out of his room and hugged her.

"You're back!" He cheerfully said.

"Yep, wasn't long, huh? Anyways, how about you go out and play with some of your friends?" She said.

"Okay!" He smiled.

Espeon hugged him before he ran out of the house.

"I didn't see any of his friends." I told Espeon.

"I know, I just wanted him to get some sun. And..." She giggled.

"And?" I looked at her.

She gave me a tiny smirk and hugged me tightly.

"How about we have some of our own fun?" She told me.

"F- fun? But Eevee… What happens if he walks in sooner then you think?" I told her.

"Don't worry about him, he's a very active kid, he can be out all day long even by himself." She giggled.

"W- well alright then." I smiled, stroking the back of her head.

She slowly backed up and giggled some more, her tail gently brushing against my face.

"How about you get ready, huh? See you in our room." She smirked and walked into the bathroom.

Once she walked into the bathroom, I felt myself excited already. And not to disappoint her, I walked in the bedroom and awaited for her. And wanting to skip a step, I undressed and closed the blinds. I jumped on the bed and laid there.

And a minute later, the door opened and walked in Espeon. She was also completely naked and noticed me, showing lust.

"Guess we got the same idea, heh." She giggled softly.

"Eh, I thought of speeding it up, hehe. Now, how about some fun?" I smirked at her, lust in my eyes.

She nodded and lunged at me, landing on the bed beside me, staring deeply into my eyes.

"What shall you do to me?" I asked.

"Oh, I got some stuff in mind." She said, quickly pinning me to the bed as she sat on me.

I got a good look at her, and she looked beautiful. Her body was so hot. I couldn't stop looking, then my eyes dropped down to her pussy, rubbing against my stomach. My eyes widen as I panted softly.

"Y- you are so hot…" I told her.

"Heh, same to you." She smiled, gently stroking my chest.

Smirking, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into me, pressing our bodies together. We shared a kiss that felt amazing and when we broke from it, she had this spark in her eyes.

"Want to get started?" She asked.

I nodded, eagerly awaiting it.

"Well then, as eager as the first time." She giggled and pinned my arms to the bed.

She closed her eyes and began slowly grinding against my stomach. I looked up and smiled, feeling that spark that I had back then when I broke my leg and she made it feel better.

I kept my eyes on her as she showed a pleased look.

"Heh… You look like you're enjoying yourself. How about give me some action?" I asked.

She stopped and looked at me.

"Oh? Always so eager… I wanted to get us warmed up, but okay..." She sighed.

Espeon slowly let go of my arms and slid down my body.

"You are so eager, yet you aren't excited enough it seems." She told me.

"U- um… Well, I- I just..." I stumbled.

"Really? Hehe, I'll just fix that real quick." She giggled and spread my legs apart.

"So eager..." She mumbled, snickering a bit.

She then grabbed my soften meat and began stroking it. My head fell back as I sighed happily. This feeling just never gets old.

It didn't take long for me to get hard though, as soon I heard Espeon giggle and told me to get ready. I did get ready. And as soon as I did, she slowly began to work, putting my meat in her mouth and began sucking.

I remember shivering softly, as the warmth of her mouth felt odd after all this time. But that didn't stop me from letting out a small moan of pleasure.

"I missed this, heh." Espeon giggled.

"Y- yeah, same." I said, placing my paw on her head.

She removed my meat from her mouth a stared at me.

"Well, I don't want you to have all the fun. How about you do something?" She asked, turning around.

"Aw, but I was enjoying that..." I sighed.

"Hmh, I'm sure you'll love this even more." She stared at me over her shoulder.

"I guess..." I sighed again, getting on my knees.

"Heh, I really want you to stick it in me." She giggled cutely.

Hearing that made me blush, even though this wasn't my first time. I felt myself smile softly and I slowly got up and mounted her. She wagged her tail in my face in a teasing manner, telling me to shove it as deep as I can. I nodded and grabbed her tail before thrusting inside her pussy. Espeon yipped in surprise as I let out a small pant.

"O- oh, so e- energetic." She let out a small laugh.

"Oh you know I am. I'm about to make you feel amazing." I said in a low voice.

"Give it your all then, heh." She replied.

I was going to give it my all, as I continued thrusting into her deeply.

Her small moans of pleasure aroused me further, it just sounded so cute like she is.

"Heh, I hope you are ready." I told her.

She looked up a bit confused, telling me what I meant. I just smirked and laughed softly, replying with she'll see soon enough. Her face showed a bit of confusion still, but I knew she was excited to know what I had.

"W- well… Lets see what you have in mind." She told me.

I looked at her and laughed softly again. Upon laughing, I locked my arms around her legs and lift them up. I pulled out and locked eyes with her. And after I nodded, I inhaled and quickly thrust into her. Espeon yipped in shock, a face with surprise. My eyes kept contact with her eyes as I began thrusting fast and hard into her.

Her yips turned into moans of pure pleasure soon after as she placed her paw on my arm, panting different words that I couldn't really make out.

"Surprise, heh." I suddenly spoke.

"B- bit late for t- that." She giggled through her moans.

Espeon placed both her arms on my shoulders and pulled me down into a kiss. Our lips pressed hard against each other as we made out in a hot moment. We soon started making out with our tongues, mixing our saliva together. My moans as my dick kept thrusting were muffled, and when we disconnected from each other, a string of saliva connecting from our mouths.

"Still a perfect kisser..." She panted out.

"Same to you." I replied, smiling.

"Oh, and I got something for you." She told me.

"Huh?" I looked confused.

She giggled and nodded before telling me it's something special. I asked her what it was and she didn't reply. I asked again, and she still didn't reply. I was going to ask a third time, a bit more eager, but before I was able too, I suddenly felt one of her tail's end shove up my asshole.

I shivered upon it entering my ass and I stared at her.

"Surprise..." She giggled softly.

"Y- you sneaky..." I smirked.

"Looked like you could use a boost. Now how about it? Keep it coming, heh." She told me.

I agreed and started thrusting harder and faster, her tail began pushing in and out of my ass.

The feeling of her shoving her tail in my asshole felt so odd, but so pleasurable at the same time. It just made me feel off already.

"I- I swear… When anything is inserted to my ass makes me want to release." I told her.

"Feel like cumming already?" She smirked.

I slowly nodded.

"Aw… I am enjoying this feeling. But I guess if you can't hold it..." She sighed.

"Don't worry… I still have a bit of energy left." I told her.

"Then make good use of that energy to make me feel good, heh." She giggled while panting.

"O- okay." I replied.

Picking my pace up, I shoved deeper, moaning in pleasure. And as I kept thrusting and placed my paws on her stomach, thrusting harder and faster. She squealed in pleasure as her tail shoved deeper into my ass, sending a shock through my pain.

I began sweating intensely, feeling my fur getting drenched as I started heating up. The heat caused me to pant even harder, feeling my energy being zapped away almost instantly.

"R- ready?" I asked.

"Oh…? Heh, go ahead." She told me, gently stroking my cheek.

Smiling, I started thrusting as fast as I could before pushing my entire length of my dick into her, releasing my tasty cum into her.

We moaned in pleasure as I filled her up. And once I stopped, I pulled out of her and fell onto her.

"Enjoyed it…?" I asked.

"Very much." She giggled weakly.

We laid there for a bit before I slowly got up. And soon she followed, getting dressed and slowly walking out.

Upon walking out, the front door opened and Eevee walked in. We both froze and looked at each other, smiling nervously.

"Huh…? Why are you two wet?" He asked upon noticing us.

Espeon looked at me and nodded softly.

"Oh nothing Eevee, don't worry about it." She said, picking him up.

I sighed in relief that she took control. I wouldn't know what to say...


	67. Taken In And Healed Up

Requested By: Hailstorm123  
M Charizard (Volcan) X M Greninja (Aqua)

Living in the Hoenn region wasn't really a bad move honestly. I lived in Kanto since birth pretty much, and when I became a Charizard, I decided to move to Hoenn. Like, Kanto was a good region when I was younger, but I wanted to explore more of the world, and soon, I found myself living in Hoenn fully. I built a nice cabin in the middle of the wood after claiming some land. It's nice out here honestly.

I built my cabin two months ago and lived there ever since. It was nice, always sunny, barely any harsh weather, it was perfect.

But after those two months of living in peace, I had an encounter. And I shall get to that.

So, it was nearing summer and I was outside exploring around to find some berries and other random things. And when I walked a bit further then usual, I encountered something that I did not expect to see.

I stood in front of a Greninja who was laying on the ground, unconscious. He had wounds around all around his body. Cuts, slashes and other injuries.

This concerned me. I was a pretty good Pokemon, wanting to help anyone, and with me being my good self, I quickly lifted the Greninja and carried him back to my cabin.

Upon reaching the cabin, I placed him on my couch and grabbed a medkit. Opening it, I used most content within to heal him. I cleaned up the dried and fresh blood, and after cleaning all the blood, I used other stuff to close and covers his wounds. Upon healing him fully, I placed the medkit away and looked at him. He was still out completely and I wondered what happened.

I decided to give him sometime to recover. So I just let him slept and walked in my room.

A few hours passed when I walked back out, waking up from a little nap. The Greninja was still passed out and I sighed.

I walked off to the bathroom and once I walked out.

"H- hello?" A voice suddenly spoke.

Nearly jumping, I looked at the couch, seeing the Greninja looking at me.

"O- oh, you're up." I said.

The Greninja rubbed his head.

"My head hurts so badly..." He groaned.

"I assume it does. I found you unconscious on a path. So I brought you back and healed you since you looked quite beaten up." I told him.

Walking up to him, I looked at him, still a bit concerned.

"So, um… What happened to you?" I asked.

"I, uh… W- was attacked by a Zoroark… He ambushed me and I was beaten quite hard… I'm surprised I'm still alive." He told me.

"Oh… Man, sorry." I told him.

"I- it's okay..." He said.

Walking to my fridge, I brought him some water and something to eat. He thanked me and quickly consumed both of them. He told me what date it was, and I told him. He sighed and told me he was out for about an entire day. It did surprise me, since he was miles away from any civilization. He told me he was out to do something, didn't really give me much details on it, just told me something then he was attacked by that Zoroark.

"Lucky I found you then." I told him.

"Y- yeah, thanks..." He smiled at me.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Volcan." I told him.

"O- oh, same. Sorry… My name is Aqua." He introduced himself to me.

"Well, nice to meet you." I said.

"Guess you didn't expect this meeting..." He looked down.

"Yeah, it's okay though. I healed you with what I had. Hopefully I did good enough." I said.

He nodded and thanked me again. After a bit of chatting, I looked at him. Not wanting him to go out so soon, I decided to ask him.

"If you want, you can stay here." I told him.

He looked up and smiled softly.

"R- really? That'd be nice… I don't really have anywhere to go. I came from Alola." He said.

"Alola? Jeez, that's quite far away from Hoenn." I told him.

"Yeah… I guess you can say I am explorer." He said.

Nodding, the rest of the day went pretty good.

Now, three months passed without much hassle. We became quite good friends and shared a lot between us. I honestly was interested in his stories. He never really had a true home, just drifting from place to place every once in a while. His stories about exploring also peeked my interest, I had some crazy adventures trying to get to Hoenn, but his adventures were much more crazier.

Anyways, the three months passed and it was summer. The sun was setting and I was indoors just working on some projects I had to get finished. And as I was doing that, Aqua walked up to me. He sat down and just stared at what I was doing.

"Hmm, what you doing?" He asked.

"Just doing some stuff I need to get done with." I replied.

"Oh… I also noticed… Mating season is here." He said.

"It is? Oh yeah, around here summer is that time." I told him.

"I know this might be a weird question, but don't you have a mate?" He asked.

"Um… No… I, uh, could never find anyone." I replied.

"Really?" He looked surprised.

"Uh, yeah..." I told him.

He looked around then down. After a minute of silence, he looked back up and stared at me.

"Well, uh… Want to be my mate?" He spoke.

I instantly looked up to meet his eyes, feeling my face heat up a bit. I took a second to process what I just heard to make sure I wasn't hearing things.

"U- um, what?" I told him.

"W- want to be my mate?" He asked again, looking away slightly.

Sitting there, staring at him, I felt my face heat up even more knowing I wasn't hearing things. I kept staring at him and soon he walked back. He laid on his back and rose his legs, exposing his ass to me.

"How about it? Why don't you have some fun with me?" He asked.

"Um..." I looked at him.

Placing down my thing down, I turned and faced him. I looked to the side with a slight blush.

"W- well, um..." I spoke out.

"Since you can't find a mate for this long, why not be mine, hmm?" He spoke.

"Um… I don't know… T- this is a bit weird..." I told him.

He sighed and quickly jumped to his feet, grabbing my arm as he looked directly in my eyes. He smirked and kept staring at me before stroking my chest.

"Come on… Is it because I'm a male?" He said.

"N- no." I looked at him.

"Then what's stopping you?" He asked.

"I… I don't know." I smiled nervously.

He let out a small chuckle before looking down and smirking.

"I am pretty sure you'd like it." He told me.

"M- maybe." I told him back.

His hand slowly rubbed down my chest down to my stomach and near by crotch. I blushed even more as he nearly touched my dick. Looking at him, he showed enjoyment. And after a second, I sighed and placed my hands on his shoulder. He looked up, tilting his head. And I soon pushed him and pinned him down onto the floor. His face looked a bit surprised and soon smirked again.

"Coming to your senses, hmm?" He asked.

I just nodded and leaned in, pressing our foreheads together.

"Alright… Since you talked me into it..." I whispered.

"Glad I did, heh. Now, how about you do whatever you want with me?" He asked.

Sighing, I agreed and grabbed his legs, pulling them up to give me space to begin. My size was a lot bigger then him, but I made it work, and once I made enough room, I began.

I slowly rubbed the tip of my dick against his ass. Aqua shivered and closed his eyes.

"Quite big, heh." He laughed softly.

Blushing, I kept rubbing the tip against his anus till I was ready. Aqua did look like he was enjoying it. And after I gotten erect, I looked at him, rubbing his chest. I told him if he was ready and he looked up before nodding. He told me not to hold back and I replied positively.

So after he agreed, I shoved it in him. Aqua's eyes widen as he strained a scream. I smirked softly, giving a small laugh knowing that he didn't expect such a shock when I entered him.

And as I entered him further, I started thrusting softly, causing him to yip.

"O- oh m- man… I didn't k- knew it's be t- this painful..." He said, letting out a small moan at the end.

"If it's painful, why did you just moan right there?" I asked.

"U- um, well… I know how t- to deal with p- pain. Um..." He looked to the side.

I just laughed and thrust harder, feeling him shake.

And I kept thrusting, pushing his legs even further back. He even proceeded to help, pushing himself differently to give much more room for me to penetrate.

He moaned out softly and looked at me with a tear running down his face.

"O- okay, really d- didn't knew it'd be this much of a tight fit." He quietly said.

Smirking, I nodded and looked down, continuing to thrust. And as I kept thrusting, I sighed in pleasure and soon slowly pulled out, making Aqua moan happily. Once I pulled out, I looked at him and slowly stroked his head. I laughed softly and lifted him up, placing him on his knees. He looked up and tilted his head, asking what I was doing. I told him if he wanted to see how good he can take it. He told me he already took it quite well, but I replied with I wasn't talking about that. His face turned into a bit of fear as he realized what I was doing.

"Open up." I smirked, licking my lips.

He hesitantly opened his mouth slowly, opening it as wide as he could. I placed my hands on his forehead and chin before opening it further, causing him to close his eyes in pain.

"Hope you're ready, heh." I told him.

He gave me a thumb up and I quickly thrust my dick in his mouth, filling it up to the brim. He gagged and coughed, trying to take it all at once. I shivered in pleasure as the warmth of his mouth coated my cock.

"Oh, so warm, heh." I moaned.

"Hmh..." Aqua muffled, gagging afterwards.

I rubbed his head and grabbed his fins, starting to pull his head back and forth, causing him to gag even more. He struggled for a bit before his arms fell and he shivered, just taking my massive cock.

My tail flared up, lighting up the room as it began getting darker and darker outside. Each moan I produced came out with a small flame as well, embers flying off my tail.

This feeling felt amazing as I filled his mouth, and once I pulled out, he fell to the floor and gagged, cough and inhaled deeply and sharply.

He slowly looked up, shivering as his arms barely supported his weight. He didn't reply and just stared at me, tears falling from his face. He smiled softly and slowly and weakly turned around, exposing his ass to me once again. And as he was on all fours, he slowly waved it at me.

"F- fill me..." He coughed out.

"Oh? Guess you had it, heh." I laughed, moving right behind ihm.

I didn't waste a second and pushed into him, causing him to shiver and lay his head down.

Gripping his sides, my eyes sparked with fire as I started thrusting deep and hard, wanting to unload every last drop of my seed into him.

"Oh, Volcan… Pl- please… Give me e- everything you have..." Aqua moaned.

"As you wish..." I closed my eyes.

Continuing to pump him, I felt more and more closer to my peak, and soon I felt myself start releasing a tiny bit before full on releasing into him.

Aqua moaned loudly as I began filling his stomach full of my seed. It was so much that most cum started leaking out of his ass and onto the floor. And when I finished, I quickly yanked out, squirting thick cum all over his back.

"H- heh..." I laughed softly.

I looked at the mess then at him. His bloated stomach full of my cum pleased me. He looked back slowly and met my eyes.

"T- that was amazing..." He moaned out.

I nodded and replied that it was and turned him around, hugging him tightly...


	68. A Different Payment

Requested By: Unknown  
M Braixen X M Solgaleo X F Braixen

Walking through the forest with my sister, I sighed and swung my dagger through the vines.

"Ew… This place is gross..." My sister complained.

"I know, I know… But from what I've heard, Solgaleo is around these places." I told her.

"And who told you that? And why do we even need him?" She asked.

"I already told you… Everyone I talked to told me he was around these places. And we need him for our problem." I replied.

"Right, our problem. We could've did it ourselves." She sighed.

"No way… You saw the condition of it..." I looked at her.

She sighed and told me fine and added saying I better find him in another hour or else. I rolled my eyes and kept slashing at vines in the swampy lands.

We kept walking through the muddy lands, hearing my sister groan about how disgusting this was. I kept telling her she shouldn't have come but she instantly changed from disgust to different emotions saying she had to come to protect me and whatnot. I rolled my eyes, saying I can handle myself and I'm not a weak Pokemon. She said sure in an annoying tone and I sighed, regretting that I didn't take off in the middle of the night.

We walked and walked. Not sure where I was heading anymore, everything just looked the same.

 **Slash, slice.**

That was the only noise I heard as I kept slicing my way through the vines.

"Ugh…!" I let out a frustrated grunt.

"Uh-huh… Seems like you are getting annoyed. Can we go back now?" My sister said.

"No…! I know we're near…!" I said in another grunt.

"This is so boring. I just want to go home..." She pouted.

I got a bit pissed and thrust my dagger downwards.

 **Ding!**

A metallic noise echoed as I felt my dagger vibrate.

"W- what?" I said, confused.

I slashed the couple of vines that hung, and once I cleared out the area, I saw a hatch. My face had a confused expressing, wondering what this thing was.

"A hatch?" My sister said.

"I… Don't know." I said, crouching near it.

The hatch looked massive, like a giant metal plating. A big handle was the thing I hit, seeing the paint chipped from the contact. I told my sister to get over here as I held the handle, beginning to yank at it, trying to lift it up. My sister jumped in and started pulling it up as well. It took a bit of strength, but we managed to lift it up and soon threw it back, creating a loud cling of metal.

"Ah, there we go." I said.

Looking down at it, stairs lead down under. We looked at each other and showed confusion.

"A bunker?" She asked me.

"Maybe… Looks like it." I said.

"Well… We should check it out." I continued.

"Um, is that a smart idea?" She asked.

I shrugged and told her what could go wrong. Then she proceeded to give me like fifty reasons before I stopped her and glared at her.

"Alright, alright… Things might go wrong, but we should still check it out." I said.

She sighed and agreed, and we started walking down the stairs into the darkness. Luckily half way down the stairs, small blue lights lit the rest of the way so we wouldn't trip and get injured.

And as we continued, we reached the bottom and looked around. The place looked quite open. We walked around and didn't notice anything, it just looked like an abandon bunker of some kind. No supplies either so it was probably raided or never been stocked in the first place.

But as we kept traveling through the bunker, I encountered a massive door. I called my sister over and we stared at the door.

"That is one massive door." She said.

"Yeah, looks like it's slightly opened too." I said, noticing the door cracked an inch.

I walked up to the door and pushed at it, and surprisingly it opened without problem. And as it slowly opened, it was pitch black.

"Hmm..." I started thinking.

Looking around, I grabbed the lighter from my pocket and flicked it on. Looking at her, I walked in, her following close behind.

We walked in I think half way or something before I saw something in the distance. Looking at it, my eyes widen and I quickly flung both of us to the side as a giant fireball flew by and exploded behind us.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed.

And before I was able to understand, the entire room was lit with flames. We looked around and soon felt a massive crash behind us. We turned around and saw him. Solgaleo. Standing right behind us. My ears lowered as his eyes glowed at us.

"What are you doing here…?" His voice echoed in the room.

I slowly got up and explained. He looked at me and sighed deeply. Trying to explain some more, he stopped me and told me fine. He expressed a bit annoyance but still accepted. Me and my sister looked at each other and I smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and got up.

It took a bit before we finished what we came to do and once we finished, I sighed happily. We walked back into the bunker after a few hours. We then stood in front of him back in that massive room.

"Well, uh, thanks." I told him.

He let out a small scoff and nodded.

"Well… We should get going. Your help was amazing." I told him again.

And we turned back and began walking out of the room.

But before we managed to leave the room, the giant doors slammed with a loud thud and sent a shock wave, sending us back, falling on our asses.

"Ow..." I groaned, rubbing my ass.

I slowly got up and turned back.

"W- what was that for?" I asked.

He stepped closer to us and stared.

"You didn't think you'd be going without repaying me?" He said in his deep voice.

"W- well, uh… I… S- sorry. What do you want as a repayment?" I asked.

He smirked and stomped on the ground, causing us to fall on our asses again. I wasn't able to get up before he gently placed his paw on us, pinning us to the ground. We looked terrified but he spoke.

"Hmh, I'm not going to eat you..." He said.

That made me sigh in relief, but I was still terrified on what this 'payment' was. And as we continued staring, we grabbed me and rolled me on my stomach, as well as my sister. My eyes widen.

"W- what are you doing?" I asked.

He didn't reply and proceeded to get behind us.

"This is the kind of payment I want, heh." He let out a small snicker.

My sister and I looked at each other, afraid. We were afraid because we couldn't move. I didn't know what he'll do if we did, so I just stayed put. I closed my eyes and shivered as Solgaleo got in position.

Sighing in a shivering breath, I felt something rub against me. The cold thing, now knowing it was his dick, I squeezed my eyes tighter.

"J- Just do it..." I said.

I felt my sister grab my paw tightly as Solgaleo rubbed his dick against my back, soon moving it towards my ass. And after a few seconds of complete silent, I felt him insert it inside my ass. I gasped from his size and tried holding my scream. But as he kept going deeper, I couldn't keep the scream in anymore and I let out a massive scream of pain.

My paw nearly crushed my sister's paw as the pain attacked my body, nearly making me go numb. The straining nearly caused me to go deaf. And my screaming didn't help.

And as he kept pushing into me, I tried calming down. It wasn't easy, but I did calm a bit, feeling his dick travel through me.

Once he reached shoving his length in me, I heard him.

"You better be ready, heh..." He let out a small chuckle.

"W- wh… U- Ah!"

Before I was able to speak, I screamed in pain again as he pulled out and shoved back in. He thrust hard, not going easy on me.

Solgaleo thrust hard and fast inside me, I gripped my stomach, feeling it expand every time he thrust into me. Tears fell down my face as the pain grew even more. It was just so much I nearly fainted, but what caused me not to was the pain.

My eyes slowly opened as I slowly looked at my sister. She looked scared at my pain, and though I was in immense pain, I forced a small smile and nodded. She didn't smile back and still looked extremely scared.

I looked down and looked forward again, panting out from pain.

Solgaleo moaned heavily as he kept thrusting. And soon he roared, I assume in pleasure as a fireball shot out, exploding as it hit the giant doors, embers falling all over the room. And once he did that, my eyes widen as the warmth of his cum filled me.

Gasping and panting heavily, I felt more of his cum entering me, stomach bulging from the amount he released.

Once he did finish, he pulled out. Cum instantly poured out and onto the floor. I fell down, trying to catch my breath as I looked at my sister. Solgaleo was already behind her. I felt so weak as I watched him begin on her. Her scream pierced my ears as I grabbed her paw, trying to reassure her.

My sister tried calming down like I did, and once she did so, I actually heard her moan.

My ears perked up when I heard that, and soon my sister moaned louder. No longer screaming, she kept doing this. Her moans actually made me feel aroused at that moment.

And after I realized, I did not get aroused at all till I heard her moan.

I just watched, soon seeing him finishing inside her, her squeal of pleasure filled the room, echoing throughout it. And when he pulled out, she panted and moaned.

"Heh… I am a bit exhausted now, heh…" He smirked.

We didn't reply and stared at him. We looked at each other for a bit before looking back. But once we looked back, we didn't see him at all. Instantly confused, I noticed a small note on the floor. Slowly getting up, we walked to the note and picked it up.

Looking at it, it was by Solgaleo. It had a location of where we could find him again. I chuckled a bit and held onto it. Looking at my sister, we didn't really speak and just turned back to walk out.

Once we left that place and began walking through the forest again, soon reaching a much nicer area we've been to before.

As we were walking, I stopped. My sister looked back and gave me a look.

"Something wrong…?" She quietly said.

"N- no. Actually…" I looked down.

"What is it…?" She asked.

"Well… W- why don't we have our own fun?" I asked her, looking straight into her eyes.

"Heh… Sure." She agreed.

"W- wait, really?" I looked confused, shocked she agreed.

She nodded and grabbed my arm, pulling us to the grassy ground.

"Back there when you moaned… I… I actually felt aroused towards you." I told her.

"To be honest… I kinda felt aroused as well." She told me.

I smiled and leaned in, kissing her softly. She kissed back as I felt myself getting erect again. My dick soon pressed against her when we departed. We stared deeply into each other eyes. I stroked her sides and soon rubbed my dick against her pussy.

"Please do it." She smiled at me.

I looked at her and smiled as my dick slid into her pussy. She yipped and moaned softly. That moan again made me erect.

I thrust in her after pushing a bit further. She moaned more as I went deeper into him.

"M- more." She moaned out.

Nodding, I thrust deeper and harder. Her pussy felt so warm and moist that I couldn't stop, it just made me want to thrust harder to give her the most pleasure possible.

I began moaning softly, still thrusting in her. The sensation was amazing.

It was different from being penetrated as well, it was so much better for me. And as I kept thrusting, I closed my eyes and bathed in the pleasurable feeling.

"I- I feel like..." I spoke.

I felt her touch my face and told me to stop. Expressing disappointment, I stopped and pulled out of her. Opening my eyes, I was forcefully knocked down on my back by her. Looking at her, she had a smirk on her face. She didn't waste a second to lick my dick.

Moaning softly, I watched as she sucked on it.

"O- oh yeah..." I sighed happily.

With the pleasure already lingering, I was already ready to release, and that's what I did. I moaned softly as I filled her mouth with my cum. She purred and drank it all. And once she finished, she removed her mouth and gave me a small smirk.

"Tasty..." She giggled.

I nodded and slowly laid my head on the ground. My sister crawled up to me and snuggled me.

"What a day..." She said.

"Yeah..." I said back.

And my sister soon fell asleep. I smiled and stared at the blue sky...


	69. Under The Stars

Requested By: Pixie  
M Minccino X F Pikachu

Sitting outside, I watched the night sky.

The sky was filled with what looked like millions of bright shining stars. The night wind gently blew my fur as I smiled.

As I was sitting there however, I heard the door open behind me.

"There you are." Pikachu's voice came from behind.

I kept staring at the sky.

"Yep..." I softly replied.

Pikachu walked up and sat down next to me.

"You should come in. It's almost midnight and you must be tired." She said.

"I know… I just like watching the sky at night." I told her.

She slowly snuggled up to me and sighed. She spoke that I was kinda right, she liked watching the sky as well. And for the next five minutes we sat there before she got up. She let out a small yawn.

"Well, I am going to bed." She spoke.

"Okay..." I simply said back.

She then walked in. I followed another two minutes or so and walked into our room. I climbed into bed and Pikachu quickly snuggled and. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up with Pikachu still hugging me tightly, a small smile on her face.

I smiled back and gently removed her arms and got up, stretching and going outside into the morning air. Sitting outside on an outdoor chair, I let out a small sigh. Relaxing there for half an hour, just reading something I had. And while reading, I heard the door open. Pikachu walked out and looked at me. I looked back and smiled.

"Morning." She said.

"Same..." I replied.

She sat next to me and yawned cutely before rubbing her head against my arm. Smiling again, I gently scratched her head.

"It's a nice morning out, huh…?" She commented.

"Yeah, it is. Just wanted to get some air." I replied.

"Oh, sounds good. So… What do you want to do today?" She asked.

"I'm not really sure… What do you want to do?" I asked back.

"Hmm. I've been wanting to visit a nice area today if you're up to it." She said.

"Sure, sounds fun." I smiled and hugged her.

And with that, she walked back in for a bit. And after three or so hours, we were getting ready to go out and to the location she wanted to visit. And when we walked out, she looked excited. She turned to face me and spoke.

"This place has actually been somewhere I wanted to take you for a bit."

"Oh? Sounds interesting. Well, lead the way." I smiled.

She nodded and cheerfully walked, holding my paw tightly. We walked for a bit. It was a bit quiet and everything I asked where she was taking me, she just replied with I had to wait. I sighed but still remained happy. I wasn't always the one for waiting honestly, so I was a bit restless to know what she was going to show me. And luckily it didn't take more then ten minutes to reach where she wanted to take me.

When we stopped, I looked around and saw a fancy looking restaurant.

"Going out to eat…?" I asked.

"Hmh! I came here a few weeks ago and it's to die for! Don't worry, this is on me. Just for my special fuzzball." She smiled and gave me a small kiss.

I let out a small laugh and returned the kiss. When we departed, we proceeded in and got a table.

We ordered some food and began eating. The food was honestly so good, I felt like I was in heaven. And after we finished, I sat back in the chair and smiled.

"Wow… That was so good. You weren't kidding." I told her.

"Heh, I knew you'd like it." She giggled.

She checked her phone and looked back up.

"Hmm… Wanna go out and around now?" She asked.

"Sure!" I smiled and got up.

She got up as well and we left the place. And after we left, we had fun most of the day. Time soon flew by and it was nearing eight at night. The sun sunk down and soon was dark out. The moon risen up and million stars appeared. It was extremely beautiful. Pikachu held my paw and smiled. I smiled back and we began walking. We walked for a bit before stopping near a tree. The night was quiet as the wind blew softly.

She sat down by the tree and stretched out.

"Ah… This felt nice." She said.

"Yeah, it does." I sat next to her.

She snuggled up to me and I gently rubbed her head. She smiled and just looked up and at the stars.

"So many stars." She told me.

"Yep. It really looks pretty." I said.

"Hmh! It really does look pretty. Oh… Wanna do something here?" She asked.

"Huh? Like what?" I looked confused.

She smiled and gently pushed me down. She followed and laid on top of me, snuggling my chest with her head.

"Okay…?" I still looked confused but smiled softly.

She lifted her head and looked at me, kissing me. My eyes widen softly and slowly kissed back. She kept kissing for a bit and soon departed. We stared each others in the eyes and soon Pikachu slowly lowered herself down and sat in front of me.

"Heh… I wanna have some fun with you." She said.

"F- fun?" I looked at her.

She giggled and gently placed her paws on my legs and slowly spread them about. Her eyes glint and saw my crotch.

"U- um, heh..." I nervously laughed.

Looking up, she smirked.

"I've kinda wanted this for some time, heh." She told me.

"I- is that so?" I asked.

She nodded and spread my legs fully. She looked excited to see my dick hanging out. Her paw gently stroked my dick and I shivered. The feeling felt really weird but oddly good. As she stroked it, my cock started getting harder and harder. A few seconds later, my cock was fully erect. Standing nearly a foot long, Pikachu smirked and licked it. The warm lick sent a weird feeling throughout my body as my cock twitched from it.

"It looks so good..." She said.

I nodded and saw Pikachu open her mouth and stuffed my meat into her mouth.

"Mmm..." She produced.

As she began sucking, I sighed happily and closed my eyes. The warm feeling of her mouth felt so good. She sucked it slowly and I kept my eyes closed.

"S- So good..." I said softly.

I honestly didn't realized how good this would've felt. I felt her tongue wrap around my cock and kept sucking. It felt so good.

I let out a small pant as I opened my eyes and saw her. Enjoying my cock. I smiled softly and placed my paw on her head, pushing down every few seconds. After a bit, she began nibbling at it which sent more pleasure throughout my body.

"G- good..." I panted.

She let out a muffled giggled and started sucking harder, dragging the tip of her teeth across my shaft. It wasn't painful, it was light and it sent even more pleasure through me. My tail wagged as she kept this up and when she stopped, I looked at her. She smiled and turned around, getting on all fours and lifting her rear towards me. At first I was a bit hesitate but I slowly got up and mounted her. I asked if she really wanted this. She didn't waste a second before telling me yes. I nodded and proceeded to rub my cock against her ass and pussy.

She let out a cute squeak as it rubbed over the two. After rubbing for a good minute, I looked at her. I told her if she was ready and she nodded.

I then slowly pushed my cock into her ass as she let out a small moan. As I pushed in, I let out a faint moan as well. I then began thrusting very slowly at first. She moaned more and pulled her ears down.

"C- come on, faster…!" She told me.

"Already? Okay then." I told her.

I picked up my speed and she moaned more. My thick cock pushed deep into her and I smiled, tail wagging fast.

Beginning to moan as well, I continued to thrust. My thrusts were hard as I felt my cock begin throbbing inside her. The throbbing inside her ass made her cry out in pleasure just about. But we weren't even finished. There was so much left.

I showed this by starting to shove deep and hard into her, gripping her sides for support. She moaned loudly as my cock kept ramming into her.

"Y- yes! M- more!" She cried out.

I fulfilled her wish and gave her even more. My breathing increased as I kept thrusting. She soon started helping by pushing back when I thrust in, causing my cock to go as deep as possible, making her squeal. Her squeals were like music to my ears, causing me to continue thrusting as hard as I can.

"C- come on…! Cum!" She demands.

Looking at her, I nodded and tried thrusting harder, feeling my pleasure rise. The pleasure tingled my body as my legs became weak. It was a bit painful but I kept in there and kept thrusting.

And as I kept thrusting, I felt precum began leaking from my cock. I knew I was very close and began thrusting harder. Closing my eyes, I started moaning harder as I started cumming.

As I came, Pikachu moaned loudly.

"Y- yes! Cum hard into me!" She screamed.

I complied and dug my cock even deeper, still cumming hard into her. It came hard and I didn't stop for a little bit. And soon, when I stopped, I panted and looked at her. She looked back and gave me a small smile. She reached her paw and gently rubbed my cheek. I placed my paw on hers and gently pulled my cock out, cum soon flowed out.

After pulling out, I fell over and onto my back. Pikachu laid next to me. We held paws and looked at the starry sky...


	70. Shinx's Story 8: Riolu's Birthday Gift

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
M Shinx X M Riolu

After waiting for a bit, the day has finally arrived. Riolu's birthday. I am so excited honestly. A birthday and fireworks. Kinda wish my birthday was July 4th, but oh well.

Anyways, it was July 3rd and Riolu and I were just doing our own fun stuff. It just involved us hanging out at my hideout just talking and messing around.

We just sat near the river, hugging each other tightly.

"Got any big plans for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Hmm, not really… Just a normal party." He replied.

"Oh? Well, I got you a present!" I told him.

"Really? Can't wait to see what it is then." He smiled.

I smiled back and we kissed for about a minute. We kissed and hugged tightly in that minute and once we broke from it, I got up and stretched.

"Jeez… Been a few hours already?" I questioned.

"Yep, didn't even noticed." Riolu said.

"Heh, lets go and do something then, can't just lay around all day." I told him.

He nodded and got up, hugging me one last time then we walked back to the city.

Upon reaching the city, we walked to his house. We chatted and before reaching his house, I asked if I could stay over so I could be the first there for his birthday. He smiled and nodded, accepting instantly. I smiled back and hugged him quickly and soon reached his house. We walked in and Riolu said I was going to stay over for tonight. It seemed to be alright and I was excited to have another sleepover. And after that was done, we walked up to his room.

Entering his room, Riolu fell onto his bed and stretched out. I joined him and snuggled up to him.

Riolu snuggled back with me and when we laid there for a bit, Riolu spoke.

"Want to do something?"

Looking at him, I tilted my head.

"Something? Like what?" I asked.

"Hmm…" He looked at the ceiling.

After thinking for a bit, Riolu rolled on his side to stare at me and smiled. I looked at him and soon he got on top of me.

"Oh? Heh, I already like this." I laughed softly.

Riolu nodded and slowly got off and locked the door, taking off his clothes in the process. He was soon in nothing, seeing his cock hanging out, already slightly erect. Just seeing him like this already made me erect as I began taking my own clothes. After taking my clothes off, Riolu slide on me. He gently pinned my arms down and rubbed our cocks together.

I closed my eyes and let out a small purr feeling this.

He kept rubbing his cock against mine and leaned in to kiss me. We shared a long kiss, feeling myself become fully erect not long after.

After reaching my max length, Riolu departed and stroked my head. I open my eyes to see him with a warm smile.

"I hope you're ready." He said.

"I am always ready, heh." I let out a small laugh.

Riolu nodded and laughed too, sliding his cock down and near my ass, rubbing the tip of his cock against my asshole gently. He rubbed around it for a good minute before gently pushing in.

"A- ah..." I sighed upon feeling his tip enter me.

"Heh, I have a lot to give today." Riolu smirked.

I smiled and nodded as Riolu thrust into me. I let out a small yip as his cock went deep into me. But after the shock passed I let out a pleasant moan. Riolu rubbed my sides and stomach as he started to thrust in a steady pace. I moaned out before he grabbed my own cock and began jerking it.

"O- oh… S- s- so good..." I moaned out.

He nodded in agreement and kept thrusting in a steady pace. Each thrust caused me to moan softly, tail wagging happily from the feeling.

I saw myself spread my legs apart. And after they were spread apart, Riolu grabbed them and lifted them up, giving him better room to thrust into me.

"P- please, fill me more." I moaned out.

Upon asking this, Riolu didn't waste a moment and started going deeper into me. I moaned even more, feeling his grip on my cock tighten as he began jerking even harder. The feeling caused me to moan out. Looking at him, I smirked and soon stuck my tail into his ass. He yipped at this but laughed softly.

"Still going with that? Heh, I don't mind. It actually feels good." He said.

"Heh… Not g- going to stop anytime soon." I smirked and dug it deeper into his anus.

He moaned and started thrusting harder. I panted and smirked as my tail kept going deeper.

He kept filling my ass with his cock as I closed my eyes, feeling the pleasure rise. The pleasure kept rising from his thrusting and jerking that I began moaning in full pleasure. My heartbeat increased as I started to sweat a bit.

He continued to thrust into me for five good minutes before I felt the pleasure get a bit out of my control and I looked at Riolu. I panted out to fill me fully and he nodded. He got into a more comfortable position and thrust hard into me. The shock caused me to moan as I felt his entire length in me. He started to thrust hard and quick, wanting me to cum I bet. Or for him to cum, or probably even both.

It didn't bother me, I wanted him to fill me full of his sticky cum. And as he kept thrusting, he panted out and closed his eyes. As he continued to thrust, I began feeling myself lose control and soon cum began leaking out of my tip. Just a little at first but when he came forcefully into me, I couldn't hold it in anymore and let loose.

Cum fired from my tip and covered me in my cum. The feeling was so warm and I leaned in and opened my mouth, catching some and swallowing it in happiness.

Meanwhile for Riolu, he dug his cock deep into me as filled me with his own cum. Just feeling his warm cum in me never gotten old. It was the best feeling ever.

And he kept cumming for a good minute before stopping. He looked up and smiled.

"H- how was that?" He asked.

"P… Perfect..." I moaned out, stopping cumming myself.

He let out a small giggle and rubbed my head, slowly pulling himself out of me. Him pulling out caused me to moan happily and when he was fully out, he landed on me, gently licking the cum off my stomach and chest.

I rubbed his head and panted softly, feeling his warm tongue lick me all over.

We then laid there for five or ten minutes before Riolu slowly gotten up. He still panted softly and told me we should take a shower now. I agreed, feeling all hot, sticky and sweaty.

Walking into the bathroom, we took a long nice hot shower before getting out and walking back to his room. Upon entering his room, I just landed on his bed, not bothering to put on clothes. He walked up to me, naked as well and landed next to me, sighing.

"That felt good..." He told me.

"Yeah, loves hot showers..." I replied.

Now the entire day afterwards was nothing much. We talked and laid there before going to sleep. We covered up, still naked and hugged each other, falling asleep soon after.

The next morning, I awoke, still hugging Riolu, feeling our cocks press together. I smiled and gently rubbed mine against his. Riolu produced a small moan before smiling and opening his eyes slowly.

"Heh… Feels quite good." He quietly said.

"It does, heh..." I replied and kept rubbing my cock against his.

We laid there for a bit before Lucas got up. He got dressed and I followed soon. After getting dressed as well, we walked downstairs. Upon reaching downstairs, Riolu's party was already getting set up.

"Happy birthday, heh." I told him.

He smiled and nodded, telling me thanks. We didn't really do much that morning while his cake and everything was getting ready. And when one in the afternoon came, the party began. Our friends came and it was honestly really fun.

Around four, I sat down on the couch next to him. Looking at him, I told him I wanted to show him something later. Riolu looked up.

"Really?" He asked.

I replied yep and that I wanted to give him a present but it wasn't here. He did look interested and nodded, telling me he was excited then. And once we finished the cake, presents, and more, I was getting ready. Our friends told us they'll be back when the Emerald City's firework show starts. We agreed and told them we'll be at emerald park.

With that, they walked off.

And once they left, I looked at Riolu. I told him we should get going and he agreed. I grabbed my bag and walked out.

We walked for a bit and to my hideout.

"Back here?" He asked.

"Yep! I got something." I told him.

"I'm excited then, heh." He smiled.

After going into my little place, I looked at him and went into kiss him. Riolu kissed back softly and I reached down my paw to his crotch. Slowly grabbing his cock, I jerked it off.

Riolu moaned softly through the kiss and when we departed, we stared deep into each others eyes.

Before either of us said anything, I took his paw and walked to a comfortable place for us to lay. We laid down and soon started making out heavily. Riolu moaned as I laid on top of him. We proceeded to take off our clothes again. Upon taking our clothes off, we wrapped our arms around each others.

We kissed deep before departing again and looking at each other. I smiled and gently started rubbing my cock against his again.

"Want me to give you it this time?" I asked.

Riolu nodded and gently moved me over, getting on all fours and shaking his rear at me.

I smirked softly and got up and mounted him. I rubbed my cock against his ass and snickered softly.

"Well, ready for your birthday present?" I asked

"Heh, yep." He smiled.

I looked down and started to slowly push into him. Riolu closed his eyes and purred softly as my cock went deeper. And after shoving my entire cock inside him, I gently rubbed his ass. My tail rubbed against his cock as I started to thrust gently. I thrust in a steady pace as Riolu moaned softly.

It was around six and the sun started to set slowly. But I knew we'd be able to get this out of the way before fireworks, and that I was going to do.

So I picked my thrusting up just a bit, causing Riolu to moan more. My tail wrapped around his cock and began jerking it off softly. I used one of my paws to gently massaged his balls, squeezing them softly. As I squeezed them, Riolu moaned a bit harder.

Snickering more, I thrust even harder.

I kept thrusting more and soon Riolu stopped me. Looking at him confused, he pulled my cock out of his ass and rolled onto his back. He spread his legs as his tail wagged side to side.

"Now you can really get into it, heh..." He let out a small laugh.

"O- oh, heh. Guess so. Good call." I laughed back.

And after that, I got into position and held down his arms. Since we were already doing it, I just inserted right back in and began thrusting again. Riolu smiled at me as we stared into each others eyes, me thrusting in a steady pace before Riolu telling me that he wanted more. That was wanted me to fill his ass full of my cock.

I looked at him then smirked, nodding and doing what he said. Getting into a more comfortable position, I started to fuck him harder, sliding my cock as deep as I could inside him. Riolu let out a small squeal as I did so.

My tail glowed yellow as I closed my eyes to feel the amazing pleasure that never gets dull.

I panted and rolled my tongue out of my mouth. The feeling was so good. It still felt the same way as when Riolu and I did it for the first time.

"I… I love you." I panted out.

"Heh… I love you too." Riolu replied back.

I reopened my eyes and looked at him, leaning in and kissing him deeply. We moaned between our kissing as I kept thrusting into him.

My cock throbbed inside him as it kept going deeper, feeling cum already leak out of my tip.

After kissing for a minute, we departed and panted. My tail continued to jerk off his cock and I kept thrusting.

With each thrust came a relaxing feeling. Looking at Riolu, I noticed that his cock was already leaking cum too. I knew both of us were close and that's when I started thrusting even harder and faster. The sudden chance of pace caused Riolu to yipped and closed his eyes.

And before I knew it, I came inside him the same time as he came as well, covering himself in his cum.

When we were finished with our cumming, I looked at him and giggled softly.

"You actually look hotter with cum all over you." I smirked, panting.

"I do…?" He panted back.

I nodded and we stood there for a bit, my tail gently jerking his cock off still while my cock rested inside him.

And after being there for five minutes, I pulled out and stared at him.

"Should get cleaned up before the fireworks start." I told him.

"Yeah..." He said back and got up.

Riolu quickly got into the lake and cleaned off. Drying off and putting his clothes back on, I was already waiting for him. And when he was finished with everything, we walked back to emerald city.

Upon reaching emerald city, it was eight and almost time. So we called our friends and met up at emerald park to watch the fireworks...


	71. Don't Fight The Fairy

Requested By: Sylvie  
F Sylveon (Sylvia) X M Lucario (Lucas)

It was only a thought. But I did not expect him to actually go through with it. To start off, I'm a female Sylveon named Sylvia. My best friend who was a Lucario is named Lucas.

We first met in a school for elites or something along that line. It was for becoming masters at certain stuff if I recall correctly. But we became best friends instantly when we met there.

So, I am a bit different then other Sylveon's. Just to get it out of the way, I have a purple gem on my forehead and are different colors from a normal and shiny Sylveon. So yeah, much different then you may think. Anyways, back to what happened.

We were friends for years and years. About 18 years, so we were young when we met, as I am 27. The same age as Lucas too.

But what we didn't know though, in those 15 years, as we were separated for three, we both had feelings for each others. We didn't know this though as we never showed it. Not even a single kiss. It was hard, wanting to ask him for so long, but was afraid he'd reject me. I was sadden when we had to go our separate ways after 15 years. Lucas left for a special training course while I stayed back. He worked on becoming all sorts of stuff. And one of those big things had him go to another region.

In those three years of him away, it made me feel sad and I couldn't stop thinking about him every night I went to sleep. We barely kept in contact as well, since he wasn't allowed much contact.

But after three years of him away, he finally returned. I remember being so happy. But now it's been a few months and we still didn't confess. I wanted too, but couldn't.

In that time, an Oshawott named Wasa, who was Lucas's brother, along with a Snivy named Vine started living with us. The two were engaged and was about to get married.

And due to them living with us, I saw something that finally showed me I can do it. So I'll begin there. Making it up to what ultimately happened.

So it was a nice summer afternoon. I was watching TV like most days. Lucas was out in the city just doing his thing. Completely forgot what he told me he was doing. Going to help someone or something, I have no idea. But as I was laying on the couch, yawning and feeling my eyes get heavy, I sighed and got up.

Walking upstairs I was heading to the bathroom to go. But before reaching the bathroom, I heard something. It was muffled, but I heard it quite clear. Turning around, I titled my head.

"Hmm..." I mumbled.

I walked down the hall and looked around. The sound came from a room. Walking up to it, I pressed my ear against it to listen it.

It sounded like nothing I could make out though. So moving back a little, I looked confused before reaching down to the doorknob. I grabbed it and slowly twisted it and cracking the door open an inch.

I peeked in and my eyes widen at what I saw.

What I saw was Wasa and Vine. What was even more was they were fucking each other. I watched on as they kept having sex. Feeling my face heat up, I watched for a tiny bit more before closing the door very gently to prevent noise.

Stepping back, I forgot to go to the bathroom and just walked back downstairs. I started thinking after that.

"Maybe it is time to give Lucas a session of our own..."

I laid back on the couch and kept thinking these thoughts. I then fell asleep after thinking some more.

After a few hours, I was awoken by the door closing quite loudly. I jolted up and looked around to notice Lucas with a box of something. From what I made out in my dazed state was duct tape, scissors and some odd object I didn't recognized. He walked pass me as I fell back onto the couch.

"Probably just stuff for a project..." I thought in my sleepy mind and closed my eyes again.

Once again, I fell asleep.

When one AM came around, I was woken up by Lucas shaking me gently.

"H- huh, what…?" I groggily said.

"Get up." He told me.

"W- why?" I asked.

"Just do it." He said, pulling me up.

Getting on my feet, I yawned and rubbed my eyes before looking at Lucas who had a smile. I looked at the time and noticed it was one in the morning, I told Lucas this but he didn't really seem to mind. He just said that I should come up and sleep in his bed. Better then sleeping on the couch.

Due to me still being very sleepy, I nodded and walked upstairs and into his room, crashing instantly when I hit the bed.

It was around 2:30 in the morning when I awoke due to me needing to use the bathroom. I laid in the darken room as I yawned. I went to get up, but I felt my limbs being stopped by something.

"H- huh?" I sounded confused.

I tried moving more but was kept locked in a lying position. I tried looking around, but it was too dark to see anything in the room.

"L- Lucas?" I called out softly.

But after struggling for a minute, the room's light turned on, blinding me and causing me to inhale sharply from the pain that followed. It took a couple of seconds for my vision to finally return to normal light level. What I saw caused me to tense up.

My limbs were spread apart to each edge of the bed, taped up in this extremely strong type of tape. My eyes widen a bit as I looked around.

Continuing to look around, Lucas soon walked into the room with a small smirk on his face. My face showed a bit concern at his smirk. He walked towards me, still smirking at me.

He got onto the bed and in front of me.

"Glad you're up, heh." He giggled.

"W- why am I t- tied up?" My voice shook.

He didn't reply and giggled. He then got over me and right next in front of my face. My eyes widen when I saw his erection right in my face. It twitched, nearly resting on my nose. My eyes slowly moved up to look at Lucas.

Lucas giggled and got near me. He placed his paws on the railing of the bed. He shoved his crotch right against my face as he spoke.

"I'm gonna make it clear, heh… How about you give me some fun?"

"F- fun?" I asked.

He just let out a small giggle and thrust his lower body forward. His erection pushed against my face with this and my eyes widen.

I looked on for a bit before slowly opening my mouth and gently inserting his erection into it. I wrapped my lips around it and began sucking slowly.

Lucas let out a small shivery sigh and stood there, allowing me to suck on his hard on.

I kept sucking very slowly. It felt so strange, but for some reason, as I kept sucking, it began getting better. I've never done this before and it just so odd that I couldn't really explain. But as I continue, I felt an odd pleasure coming from it, urging me to continue this. And that's what I did. I kept sucking slowly, picking up speed every once in the while. The coldness of his shaft making contact with my warm damp mouth gave me this pleasure as I closed my eyes and continued.

As I kept sucking, eyes still closed, I heard Lucas moan cutely. After a bit more of sucking, I was caught off guard when he came inside my mouth.

My mouth filled with his creamy white liquid. It was so much that some escaped my mouth in small squirts, covering my stomach in his seed.

When he was finished, he pulled his meat from my mouth and panted, I saw his shaft twitch as more liquid leaked out and onto me. My mouth was so full of his seed and I began slowly swallowing. It tasted odd. Salty but sweet at the same time. It was just so thick it was difficult swallowing it.

But when I did, I slowly looked up at him. He sat back and sighed happily.

"I knew you'd always be a good sucker." He smirked.

I blushed softly and looked away. But not being able to take much of a break, Lucas got back up and got on all fours next to my entrance. He smirked and looked up at me.

"Now it's my turn, hehe." He let out a small snicker.

Blushing more, I felt his warm tongue lick my entrance softly. I gasped and moaned instantly upon this feeling. He slowly licked up and down.

I panted a bit and looked at him. He seemed to enjoy it and kept licking it very lightly. The feeling was something I never felt before. It just felt amazing. The feeling of his warm tongue licking against it sent a tingling pleasurable feeling through me. It was nothing I never experienced, ever, and because of that, I moaned out loudly. My limbs tried moving just to be restrained by the tape that held them in place. All I could do was lay there and watch. But I honestly didn't mind, it just felt so good to me.

He kept licking and soon slipped his tongue into it, licking my walls and thrusting deep into it. This caused me to gasp again and clench my teeth. The feeling of it felt extremely weird, but felt so good at the same time.

The licking inside my entrance caused me to already feel like releasing, but I felt it in the best I could to make Lucas work for it.

Due to me holding it in, this made Lucas a bit curious. He knew I should've released now, and he thought I was holding out, which I was. This was a bit of a mistake to me though.

Because as Lucas kept licking, he started to nibble my entrance. My eyes widen as I moaned softly. And because of him nibbling, I just couldn't hold it in anymore and I released my clear good scented liquids all over his face. He giggled softly as I moaned in pleasure, feeling myself shoot my liquids all over him.

And when I was done, I panted heavily and looked at the ceiling.

"There we go, heh..." Lucas snickered.

Lucas the pulled out the scissors and cut my bounds that held me in place. He then grabbed my arms and lifted me up, soon putting me stomach first onto the bed. He got behind me and lifted my rear up. I shivered, knowing what he's about to do. I closed my eyes and got ready for what was about to come.

And I was correct, as not a few seconds later, I felt his massive shaft enter my ass. I inhaled sharply from the feeling and gripped the blankets.

I felt him enter deep into me as I showed pain, a few tears running down my face.

He began thrusting into me not long after and I shivered intensely from the feeling. But what made me really scream in pain is when Lucas quickly pulled out of my ass and shoved it up my entrance. I remember nearly shrieking my head off as my entrance was resized from his penetrating me.

Pushing in and ripping out, Lucas began thrusting into me, just adding onto the pain. He just kept thrusting while I screamed in pain.

This went on for quite some time before I found myself slowly stop screaming in pain. As I stopped screaming, I tighten my eyes closed as the painful feeling seemed to just vanish out of nowhere. It was then replaced by this amazing pleasurable feeling.

The feeling stayed and I started to moan lightly. The feeling was so amazing.

Lucas kept thrusting hard and quick into me and I continued moaning. The pained feeling was completely gone and soon I felt myself loosen up. The tension began fading as liquid started to leak out at a fast pace.

Before I knew it, Lucas rubbed my head and told me to get ready in a small pant. I was confused, but when he shoved his shaft deep within me, I let out a quick loud scream. At the same time, I felt the warm liquids from him enter me. This added to my scream, but in surprise.

He released hard and fast into me, seeing my stomach bulge a bit from the amount he gave me.

When he was finished, he pulled out and fell onto the bed. I fell as well, panting hard and holding my stomach.

Lucas crawled up to me and snuggled me. I snuggled back slowly, panting and breathing heavily. My eyes were so heavy and I fell asleep with him in my arms.

We slept for till around ten AM. We were awoken by laughing. My eyes were dazed as we both were awoken by the laughing. Looking around, my face turned bright red when I noticed Wasa and Vine at the door, laughing at us. My face flared at this point and I looked around to notice cum and blood all over the bed. The blood caused my eyes to widen, looking down to notice my entrance was still bleeding softly. He broken my barrier and also came inside me.

At that moment, I was more focused on not dying from embarrassment, seeing the two laugh at me. Before anything else, Lucas grabbed my paw and I looked down, smiling softly before lying back down. They soon left us alone and I sighed and looked at him, still smiling. He smiled back and we fell back asleep.

A year passed after that and I gave birth to a little Leafeon and Vaporeon. The Leafeon was called Leafy and the Vaporeon, Vapor. We moved around a bit since then and settled at a new place. New place for a new family...


	72. That Winter Day

Requested By: Aqua  
M Totodile (Aqua) X M Umbreon (Eclipse)

December 15th. I remember what happened that day. It was snowing out and I was sat on the couch. I didn't do anything other then watching TV.

Eclipse, who was now together with me, was in his room. Just a little backstory. I was rescued by Eclipse a bit ago during a massive snow storm last year. I would've froze to death if he didn't help me. When I awoke, I saw him shielding myself with his body since his fur was heavy and silky, generating a load of heat.

When I looked at him, I instantly found him attractive. And after a bit of stuff, we finally gotten together. I was so happy when he accepted me. We have been together for about half a year now.

Anyways, back to what happened.

It was winter and snowing quite harshly outside. I sighed and kept watching the TV. And about an hour later, I was about to fall asleep. Resting my eyes, I heard a door open and soon footsteps. Looking at the noise, I saw Eclipse walking out, clearly just waking up as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, Eclipse." I spoke.

"Huh…? Oh… Hey." Eclipse yawned and stretched out.

I moved over as he sat down and groaned softly.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a bit tired still..." He said.

"Oh, okay." I replied.

I then looked at the TV again. We then began watching the show that was on the TV.

After a bit of watching, I slowly got up and sighed.

"Jeez, I am getting tired." I told him.

"Hmm…? Well, you can sleep in my bed if you want." Eclipse told me.

"Thanks." I nodded and walked to his room.

I then walked to the room and fell onto the bed. After moving around a bit, I finally dozed off into a cozy sleep.

After sleeping for about three hours, I opened my eyes slowly and rose up. Looking around in a slight daze, I got up and stretched with a groan.

I walked out and went into a kitchen and cooked some stuff. I finished it and sat at the table, eating it. When I finished eating, I cleaned up and looked for Eclipse. Looking around for a bit, I walked into a room and saw him working on something. Walking up to him, I spoke.

"What are you doing?"

"Just working on a project I was working on." He said.

"Oh, cool. What is it?" I asked.

"Eh, just some random device. Very complex stuff." He told me.

"Oh… Alright then. So… Want to do something?" I asked him.

"Hmm. Sure. Go out there and give me a second to clean up. I'll be out." He said.

"Okay." I said, walking out.

I walked out in the living room and sat on the couch. I crossed my legs and looked down, gently bobbing back and fourth. It was so quiet at that moment I just didn't really know what to do other then wait. I was honestly quite nervous for some reason. Trying to get that nervous feeling out of my system, a door opened. Looking up, Eclipse walked out and went up to me.

"Well, there we go. Now… What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Well, uh. Where is Shine?" I asked back.

"She's off doing her thing with friends. Not meant to be back for about two more days." He said.

"Oh… Okay. So uh. Want to do something?" I asked.

"Do something?" He looked confused.

"Um… I don't know. Got something you do for fun?" I asked back.

"I mostly just work on stuff. I always work on new stuff, so…" He said.

"Oh, um. Want to play something then for a bit?" I suggested.

"Sure. A better thing then working on tech." He smiled.

For a few hours afterwards, Eclipse and I just played. It was peaceful but for some reason while we played, I felt my heart skip beats. Just sitting this close to Eclipse really made me nervous. I tried keeping myself calm and kept playing. Soon it began getting dark as the snow continued hard.

Once we were finished playing, I sat back into the couch and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it." I told him.

"Hmm… There is something wrong. Come on, you can tell me." He gently rubbed my back.

Him rubbing my back sent a chill down it. Closing my eyes, I let out a small shiver as he stroked my back.

From what I didn't noticed was from the rubbing, I felt myself get excited inside. The feeling grew a bit more as I opened my eyes and blushed, closing my legs as I saw my dick slightly erect. Eclipse didn't see and it made me embarrassed even if he didn't see.

As he kept rubbing my back, I slowly looked at him. I still shivered as he did not stop rubbing my back. While rubbing my back, I spoke.

"U- um… There is something I want to ask you." I told him.

"Hmm? What is that? You can tell me." He smiled and kept rubbing.

Looking down and breathing, I looked at him again.

"Well, uh..."

"Hmm?" He titled his head.

"U- um… Don't be mad okay?" I asked.

"Huh? Why would I get mad? Just tell me, I won't get mad." He told me.

"O- okay. I wanted to see if you, uh, want to..." I looked down and quietly spoke the last part.

"Have sex..." My face flared up.

The room fell silent after that, only hearing my own heartbeat pounding in my ears. The pounding made me shake as I felt my body lose strength.

But after a few seconds of pure silent, Eclipse patted my head.

"I accept." He spoke softly.

This response made me nearly faint as I quickly looked up, surprised.

"R- really?" I asked, not sure if this was real.

"Really." He smiled and nodded, rubbing my head.

He then got up and picked my up. He walked to his room and opened his door. He soon walked to the bed and placed me down. Eclipse crawled on the bed and gently pinned me down.

"U- um." I blushed.

Eclipse smiled and gently rubbed my stomach. I let out a small shiver and closed my eyes. As my eyes were closed, he moved me around, causing me to lay on my stomach. I felt him mount me as his dick suddenly rubbed against my ass. I gasped softly with this and shivered harder.

The feeling felt so odd as his somewhat hard dick rubbed against my ass.

"Heh… This your first time?" He asked.

Slowly nodding, I heard him giggle softly.

"I can tell, heh. Let me loosen you up a bit." He told me.

"Huh…?" I slowly looked back and at him.

He smiled and I felt him gently shoving his dick into my ass. I gasped even more as I felt my ass stretch apart from his size entering me.

I was on all fours and gently gripped the blankets, closing my eyes and holding my breath as he kept entering myself. It felt so weird, but so good at the same time. As he kept entering me, I felt my dick become erect as well.

Eclipse continued entering me before I felt his knot press against my ass. Feeling his knot against my ass made me blush. His knot was so thick. His know was just so good, for some reason, I wanted him to knot me.

"U- um..." I quietly spoke.

"Hmm?" Eclipse looked at me.

"P- please push it into me, h- hard." I spoke.

"Oh? Heh. I'll do just that, won't warm up." He smirked.

He spread his legs apart after that and soon pulled out. I let out an exhale, feeling good as it was pulled out. When he started thrusting in and out, I couldn't hold back moaning in delight. Eclipse giggled and told me my moans were so adorable. I blushed more hearing this and kept moaning, unable to control them. The thrusts just caused the moans to be forced out.

His paw stroked my back and made me moan harder. The feeling being sent down my back felt so amazing.

I felt my cock reach max erection. I felt his paw wrap around it and started jerking it. My eyes widen as my legs shook softly. I didn't expect it would feel that way. As he kept jerking it off, it started throbbing and twitching softly.

Panting softly, I moaned out for him to fuck me harder. Eclipse nodded and thrust harder and faster. Feeling him inside me felt so amazing.

The feeling was just so good. His thick cock inside me just made me want it fully inside me.

"P- please fill me more…!" I squealed in pleasure.

Eclipse smirked and let out an exhale as he picked up his speed. The feeling grew inside me as his paw tighten around my cock, jerking harder and faster.

"P- please…! Faster…!" I kept moaning.

He used one of his paw to began rubbing my balls. Moaning even harder, I started shaking, feeling myself grow weaker. The feeling just kept rising, knowing I would reach an orgasm soon. I've never did this, so it was just so much for me to handle. The pleasurable feeling hit it's breaking point also as a tiny bit of cum started leaking from my cock.

"Aw, already about to let loose?" He asked.

I nodded, couldn't speak due to panting and moaning hard. Eclipse giggled at this and let go of my cock, letting the pleasure die down. The thrusts he delivered didn't cause any pleasure to be sent to my cock, which was good.

My eyes slowly closed as I kept feeling him ramming into me.

"Fa… Faster..." I weakly spoke out.

Eclipse panted hard and tried going faster. My ass became numb from him going rough on me, but it didn't matter. The pleasure throughout my body was so much for me. My cock kept throbbing hard as my vision blurred.

"Liking it, heh…?" Eclipse laughed a bit.

I nodded again and stood there.

"W- well, we're not done yet, heh..." He said.

Nodding once more, I looked forward. But what he did caught me off guard.

As I was laying there, I felt both his paws place on my ass and spread my anus far apart. My eyes widen as I moaned loudly as he spread my ass apart. He spread my ass apart so far that it started to grow painful. Once my ass couldn't spread anymore, I heard him laugh softly and kept his paws right there.

Drooling and barely able to think, I felt him ram deep within me. I yipped and moaned extremely loudly as he kept ramming into me. As he kept ramming harder, feeling his knot press against my anus. As the feeling returned to my cock, I started feeling like I was about to cum. I shivered and suddenly moaned out loudly.

"F- fuck, knot me, please!"

"Heh..." He laughed.

Other that, it began. Eclipse inhaled deeply and started shoving his cock inside me. His knot pushed against my anus as he kept shoving hard into me. After a bit of shoving, I felt his knot pop into my anus. I moaned loudly as I felt his knot instantly inflating, filling my ass. Eclipse howled in pleasure and soon his knot was fully inflated, locking us together.

He turned around, sending a jolt of pleasure send though me. He faced the door and laid there.

"F- fuck…!" He moaned out, soon feeling his cum enter my ass at a forceful speed.

The warmth of his cum entering me caused me to moan with him. His cock throbbed inside me as he unloaded into me. I kept moaning as I felt his cum fill my stomach, causing it to bulge quite a bit before he finished.

Once he finished, we both panted and slowly looked back and at each other. His knot filling my ass just felt so amazing.

We laid there and once his knot deflated enough, even gently pulled at it, making to pop out of my anus as cum began pouring out. He fell on the bed, panting and wagging his tail. Smiling very softly, I got up and crawled up to him. He wrapped his arm around me and snuggled me.

"I… I love you… So much..." I told him.

"I love you too..." He said back.

I then closed my eyes, snuggling close to Eclipse, snow still falling hard outside...


	73. The Next Level

Requester: Johnathen  
F Buneary X M Pikachu

"Ah… Snow." Pikachu spoke.

"Hmm…?" I looked at him.

"I love snow." He told me.

"Snow's alright. Too cold for me though." I said back.

"Too cold? Heh, you're covered in fur. Not like me." He scoffed softly.

"Even with my fur, I do not like the cold." I rolled my eyes.

Pikachu scoffed again and got up. He proceeded to tell me if I wanted to do something other then looking at the snow. Asking what we could do, he started thinking. I sighed, knowing he wanted me to come up with something. I just sat back and looked at him.

"Well…?" I kept looking at him.

"W- what?" He looked back at me.

"What fun plan do you have?" I asked.

"Um… Well, uh, I am not sure." He slowly looked away.

"Ugh, come on. I can't keep thinking of stuff for you." I told him.

"I know, I know..." He looked down.

"Alright, fine… How about we just go outside? Perhaps even do something else." I said.

"O- oh, okay." He said.

Smiling, I walked to him and hugged him. We then kissed softly.

"Wait a second… I thought you hated the cold?" He looked at me.

"Um, well… That doesn't matter…! Lets just enjoy it, alright?" I said.

Pikachu shrugged and agreed, telling me that he'll get ready. I nodded and watched him walk into his room. I decided to sit at the kitchen table and waited. I was watching some stuff on my phone as I waited. It took ten minutes for him to finally walk out. Sighing at him and saying what took so long, getting up, and walking to the door, I just decided to go without him explaining why it took that long to get ready.

Pikachu followed me outside.

"Okay… Feel like just walking around a bit?" I asked.

"Hmm, sure, why not?" He replied.

Smiling and grabbing his paw, we walked around. It wasn't really snowing and the sun was out, making it quite nice. The ground glittered as the sun hit the still soft and powdered snow. It was really pretty out. I hate coldness, but it was always nice seeing snow on the ground. It was just really nice.

We ended up walking to a frozen lake.

"Whoa..." Pikachu said.

"Yep, this lake looks pretty when it's frozen." I said.

Pikachu walked near the icy lake and sat down. I walked over to him and sat next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder. He stared across the lake as he gently stroked my head. The perfect setting.

"It really looks nice here..." He spoke.

"Yep. Swimming here in summer is so relaxing too. Maybe when summer does come around, we can enjoy it." I told him.

"That would be quite nice. Thinking back… I never came here I think." He said.

"Really? This is the best lake in Yuka called healing lake. When the water isn't frozen the water literally glows blue. It's also known to heal wounds if you drink or use the water on the injured area." I informed him.

"Whoa, really? That sounds really cool!" He exclaimed.

Nodding, I rubbed my head against him. We then sat there a bit as clouds began forming. Looking up and sighing softly, I looked at him.

"Looks like snow's coming. Was kinda enjoying this..." I told him.

"Yeah, too bad. I do want to come back during summer though." He said.

"And we will." I told him again.

He smiled and slowly got up, lifting me up as well. Stretching a bit, we began walking back. Pikachu and I held paws as we walked back home. By the time we reached home, snow has started falling gently down. Smiling softly, I kissed him softly.

"Heh, snowing…" I said to him.

"Yep. I got an idea." He said.

"Oh?" I tilted my head.

"How about you and I have some hot chocolate and snuggle together?" He smiled.

"Sounds perfect." I said and hugged him tightly.

We hugged there for a bit and soon departed, walking inside. After we were inside, I shook myself off of any snow that fell on me. Pikachu walked into the kitchen and started making our warm drinks. I sat on the couch, already snuggled into a heavy blanket. It took only three minutes for Pikachu to prepare our stuff and walked to me. He sat down and gave me my cup.

Turning on our TV, we just snuggled with each other and drank our drinks. Once we finished about twenty minutes later, Pikachu soon got up and turned to face me.

"Hey, so… I have something for you." He said.

"Hmm?" I looked confused.

"I got some stuff I wanted to give you. It's in my room. Give me about five minutes, okay?" He said.

"Oh, sure, I'll just wait." I told him.

He smiled and gently kissed me before walking into his room. I wondered what this thing was and waited for five or so minutes and got up. I was still wrapped in my blanket and walked to his room. Knocking on my door, I heard him say to come in.

Reaching out, I turned the knob and walked in. The room was oddly dark and looked around.

Walking in, I soon was wrapped in a hug from behind. I yipped softly as he pushed me onto the bed.

"W- what?" I sounded confused.

"Heh, surprise." Pikachu said.

He took my blanket off and flipped me on my back, soon laying on top of me. He hugged me tightly and rubbed his head against mine. After a bit of this, he looked up to me with a slight blush visible.

"Hehe… So… We've been together for some time." He said.

"Yep. Nearly a year now." I told him.

"Yeah, and… I think we should take it to the next level." He said to me.

"Next level?" I asked.

"Yep. You know what I mean." Pikachu told me.

Looking down, I instantly blushed as I saw his dick a bit erect as it laid on my stomach. He looked at me, still blushing and noticed that I saw his erection. He smiled a bit and started to grind his dick on my stomach.

Closing my eyes, I let out a small shiver.

"Heh… This is going to be fun. I know it." He told me.

"A- are you sure we should do this?" I asked.

"Why not? It will feel really good." He rubbed my head.

"I- I guess. Lets do it." I let out a small sigh.

He smiled more and slowly moved his cock down to my pussy. The feeling of his dick touching my pussy sent an odd feeling through my body. I've never had anything touch there before so the feeling was uneasy at first.

"Are you, uh, sure…? L- like really sure?" I asked him.

Pikachu nodded and told me it will be fine. I closed my eyes after hearing that and slowly nodded.

"Okay… Then lets do it." I opened my eyes and stared at him.

As I looked at him, I noticed a spark of lust in his eyes. My face lit up seeing him like this. It just looked cute. His blush and cute smile made me feel excited on the inside. Looking down a bit, I mumbled. He looked at me and tilted his head, telling me to repeat myself. I spoke again, still too low. Pikachu told me once more and I looked up.

"P- please fuck me..." I finally spoke loud enough.

Pikachu smirked once hearing that and nodded, telling me he will. Smiling, I laid my head back and gently spread my legs apart.

Pikachu placed his paws on my legs and moved closer. His cock pressed against my pussy as I shivered.

"D- do it..." I spoke.

He did so when I said that. When he began shoving into me, I gasped and covered my mouth. The feeling when he entered me was quite painful. It stung badly and I felt my eyes water due to it. Pikachu asked me if I was okay and I just nodded, squeaking out to go deeper. He nodded and gently rubbed my stomach as his cock went deeper inside me.

Breathing a bit heavily, I tried to keep myself calm. Pikachu did tell me to tell him to stop if I needed a break, but I didn't. I just laid there and felt as his dick continued penetrating me. Once he was fully inside me, he gently rubbed my head telling me to get ready. I nodded and did so.

Once getting ready and giving him the all clear, Pikachu began thrusting into me.

The thrusting didn't start off slow, but instead, decently fast. Every thrust in was fast and every time sent a sharp pain through me. My pussy burned badly and I inhaled deeply to try and ease the pain, didn't really work that well though.

As he kept thrusting, the burning pain grew. It felt like hot coals, that's how bad I could describe it. And thrust me, I know what hot coals felt like after something that happened when I was younger. Anyways, back to the current action.

Pikachu looked like he was into it as well. His tail wagged as he kept thrusting. I couldn't help myself but smile softly through the pain. He was just so adorable like this.

I just loved when he acted like this and it made me feel better as he kept penetrating me hard and fast. As he kept thrusting I looked up and gently rubbed his chest. He looked at me and I told him to lay back. He tilted his head and agreed, pulling out and laying on his back. Giggling softly, I slowly crawled on him. He looked at me as I lined my pussy above his cock. I then slowly lowered myself, popping his dick back into me.

He moaned softly when I did so. Closing my eyes, I kept lowering myself. Once I had his entire cock in me, I smiled and lifted back up, lowering myself again.

It began a nice rhythm as I kept thrusting up and down slowly.

One gentle thrust at a time caused the burning pain to fade slowly. It kept fading till it was just a dull feeling.

Continuing to thrust, I ended up losing that painful feeling all at once and it was replaced by this pleasurable feeling that tingled my entire body. Closing my eyes and panting softly, I let out a small cute arousing moan. Tilting my head back, I found myself going faster. I kept going faster as I wanted more of his cock inside me.

"M- more…!" He said.

"Yes…! I will…!" I moaned.

Pikachu placed my paws on my hips and rubbed them. I kept thrusting more. Pikachu moaned more and I opened my eyes, seeing sparks of electric come off his cheeks. Sparks of pure pleasure I knew that. He kept moaning louder and I kept thrusting.

I continued for a bit before Pikachu suddenly inserted his tail into my ass. I yipped when he did this but kept thrusting. His tail then produced small amount of electric into my anus. The slight shocking feeling made me moan louder as my legs shook in pleasure. Each thrust from then on grew my pleasure by twice the amount.

As it grew, I felt myself lose more control over myself. I just wanted what he had. As I kept thrusting even harder, I looked at him and told him I couldn't hold it much longer. He took note of this and told me to just keep going, as he also started feeling something.

I nodded and closed my eyes, panting and moaning harder, legs shivering as I began feeling his dick throb inside my pussy. Each throb made me want to release so badly. This is what I did a few seconds into the throbbing.

After one thrust downwards, I couldn't hold it anymore and ended up releasing clear liquids all over Pikachu's crotch. The liquids filled the room with this scent, a scent that was too much for Pikachu to handle. And once he caught a small smell, he couldn't take it and released inside me.

As he came, my eyes opened wide and I moaned. His cum entering me felt so amazing and warm. I heard Pikachu moan loud as he unloaded inside me. He cummed so hard and fast into me it was too much for my body as his cum began leaking out of my pussy, unable to contain all of it.

"F- fuck yes…!" I screamed out.

After about a minute of him cumming, it started dying down and soon finished completely. Not bothering to remove his cock from my pussy, I sat there and held my stomach in delight, feeling the warmness of his cum inside me. When I did pull myself from him, cum began flowing out.

Panting and slowly standing up, I looked at him.

"S- so amazing..." I spoke out.

Pikachu nodded and smiled softly. He got up with me and we hugged tightly. The best day of my life...


	74. A Losers Punishment

Created By: Sylvie  
Requested By: Sylvie  
F Sylveon (Sylvie) X M Leafeon (Lucas)

It was just another day in Daybreak, and I was bored out of my butt, not knowing what to do. It's been 2 months since me and Jolty moved here, and a month since my younger brother, Espeonage, did. I am in my fire Snivy form from Espeonage's prank with Giratina, the one back in my home universe of Roria. I honestly don't mind, heck I look cooler than I am, but that's just the minor details that are needed to address if all of you reading out there care or not.

It was around 6 at night, and apparently, Jolty and Espeonage were out on their own business, with the former recording for her next album, and the latter, being the adventurous shiny Espeon that he is, was exploring the Champa region. Meanwhile, Spark, Lucas' childhood friend, was taking care of Jam, one of the three kids Espeonage and Lucas had, in Emerald City, leaving me and Lucas alone at home.

After Lucas tucked the other two kids, Snicky and Luke, to sleep, he joined me to play some Phantom Forces, and I did a couple of bet with him. I told him that if he killed me in any of the 5 games we played, that I would get to be "punished" by him, letting him have his way with me. And the second one is if I get killed by him 5 times in one match, I'd get a second punishment.

"Sounds good to me." He looked at me with a smirk as we set up our computers next to each other.

He was new to the game, but not to the First Person Shooter genre in general. But I was confident since he just started out, whilst I am level 140 at the game, which is really impressive for someone playing that same game for 2 years already and spending a thousand hours into it. So my cockiness leads to what was about to happen, since I thought this would be an easy win, and that I can just walk away, proving how much of a risk-taker I am.

The first 4 matches were easy, and me dominating the games we played with my team, to the point where I even dominated Riolu's score and kills. Heck, I could see some frustration in his face when his team lost by a small margin. This made me smirk in glee, as his frustration just gives me that little mischievous spark I loved. However, the fifth game turned the entire thing around.

That time, I thought it was funny to just start grabbing my melee, a baseball bat, to smack it in the enemy team's head, and I was determined in using it to get to the top of the leaderboard.

Both of us were playing in a map called "Mall", basically, as the name said, is a map where it centers around a mall-turned battlefield.

The round started and I grabbed my bat confidently as I ran around looking for enemies to hunt for their blood. However, as soon as I started killing two enemies, I was killed, and looking down, I realized it was Lucas who killed me, and he leveled up to level 7 at the same time.

I was entirely shocked since I didn't know what happened until I realized I got flanked. I turned around to Lucas, who turned to me and gave me a smirk.

That made me lose my confidence in knifing, although I still risked it and continued to swing my baseball bat around to kill people. But time after time again, I was killed by Lucas, until it was my fourth time being killed by the Eevee himself.

I decided that since there were only 30 seconds left from the clock, I'd still risk it and continue knifing people since I was losing Lucas in kills. What can the Riolu-turned female Eevee do in 30 seconds to kill me, anyway?

I was walking on the top of the mall, trying to get the last final kills. Then I saw Riolu and 6 enemies in front of me, of which I smirked and ran up a ladder from a vent, killing 4 of the enemies off, before my character fell down to the bottom floor of the mall by accident and took a lot of fall damage.

I panicked and tried to get to cover. I did make it, however, the death screen appeared, and the camera spectated someone, and looking down, it was Lucas himself. Apparently, he jumped down and shot me before I was able to realize what to do next.

The game ended right after, and I looked at the screen in horror, before turning around, with him smiling at me.

"Five kills. Done." He told me, a face filled with happiness and mischief.

I covered my Snivy face, horrified that I messed up right at the last match, shivering at the thought.

As soon as that happens, Lucas smiled and took a picture of the leaderboard, where I lost to him in the kills department. He even had the dignity to post it on his social media, as follows:

 _Sylvie, it must feel embarrassing getting beaten by a level 7. Hehe, your level 140._

 _That baseball bat is also annoying... So glitchy when you're running around with it. But I still managed to get five kills on you, time for me and Spark to do something to you. Haha!_

I just decided to cover my face and shaking my head, feeling myself getting hotter in a literal way. I couldn't believe I slipped up and lost on both the bets!

Meanwhile, after posting, Lucas smiled and looked at me in his female Eevee form.

I sighed at this, my face flaring with embarrassment that I got defeated by someone who was new to the game, even though I was a veteran.

"Ya ready for your two punishment?" He winked at me.

I nodded at this, although giving one last attempt to divert the time.

"Aren't you going to punish me when Spark returns?" I asked him, backing into a wall.

Lucas looked at me, giggling at my fear, before shrugging: "Spark AND Espeon will join to punish you later, but for now, it's time for me to have fun with you"

Lucas smiled, walked up to me and pat my head, making me purr softly and feeling a bit more comfortable. At my Snivy form, I was a little bit smaller compared to Lucas, so being pat by someone a bit bigger honestly felt quite nice.

Lucas giggled at my purr, telling how cute I am being such a submissive little Snivy. This, of course, made me blush really hard as my body heat up, being a fire-type Snivy.

Lucas then created a sphere, giggling at me and nodded, before handing me the sphere. I used the sphere and with a bit of a transformation later, I became a normal female Sylveon. Smiling softly, I looked at myself with my paws again. Not the right coloration from my original genetically-fused form, but it's good to have my paws again.

Most importantly, It's good to be a Sylveon again... At least for now...

Meanwhile, Lucas and I decided to have a bit of an argument of what he would want to become. Here's how it goes in a nutshell...

He became a Mew, and I was asked about my opinion. I replied with maybe a Lucario since his normal form is a Riolu. Instead, he turned into a Moltres, and I was a bit terrified of his size. Finally, he turned into a Sylveon for a bit of warm up.

"I wonder what I can do with these feelers." He smirked, showing the feelers to me.

"O-Oh... If you wanna do that, at least turn me to my shiny form. That's where I started right? Besides, makes it feel all the better knowing you did it to a rarer species?" I looked at him, as he knew that before I was genetically modified, I was a shiny Sylveon.

"Heh, your right" Lucas smiled, before creating a blue sphere and uses his feeler to throw it right at me, turning me into a shiny Sylveon.

"There we go" I giggled, twirling around as my color patterns changed from a pink-heavy coloring to a more blue-central color.

As soon as my transformation finished, I saw Lucas' eyes sparkled, before telling me, "Blue? Heh, looks much better."

And then something popped up in my mind, and without a word or thought, I smirked and giggled softly. "I'm blue da ba dee?"

I laughed at Lucas as this clearly annoyed him since he hates songs that are interpreted as memes. "N- no... P- please no... That song...". His white cheeks turned a shade of red, which made me giggle a bit more.

"Well... Should I be punished for that?" I joked at him, reminding of my little bet. This made Lucas smirk, and he looked at me with a plentiful smile.

"Heh, I think you need a little lesson for that."

This instantly made me scared, making me softly blushed and covered my face while playing the innocent card: "P-Please no..."

I was scared more as Lucas laughed in a plotting tone, saying, "Hope you're ready, hehe."

With that, he reached his feelers and rubbed it against my entrance. This immediately made me yip in shock, since I didn't expect it.

"A-Ah... I don't w-wanna get punished!" I softly whined, trying to play innocent.

Lucas didn't buy to this excuse, however, and he deviously smirked at me. I covered my face with my paws and looked away, playing the innocent card again. "I- I'm too cute to get punished..."

"You've been a naughty girl, hehe. You must face your punishment." He smiled, as Lucas prepared his warm-up against me.

I blushed hard and turned around with my stomach to the floor, talking cutely whilst covering my head, "I... D- don't wanna... Be punished... I- I was too much of an innocent girl... H- how did I became a bad girl?"

Lucas rubbed his feeler against my entrance, smirking at me "You've been naughty and you know why, hehe."

"M- maybe... I- I am a bit n- naughty..." I looked at Lucas, rolling with his flow. My mischief and curious side took over, and I wanted to see what he had in store.

"And that's why you must be punished, hehe." He smiled, before slipping his feeler into my entrance.

The feeling was so weird, I yipped, and suddenly moaned out, not knowing what happened, I rejected this, however, and continued playing innocent.

"H- hah... P- please... N- no... I am too i- innocent and c-cute still..."

"You should've thought of that before doing what you did. " He smiled and slipped more of the feeler into my entrance.

"I swear i- it was n-not intentional I sung th- Ah!" I yipped a bit as he reached a bit deeper in me, pain starting to consume my crotch.

Lucas continued to slip the feelers deeper into my entrance, making me squealed and cried in the pain. "Heh, remember?"

"It's a g-good song! I didn't m-mean to sing it... It came from t- the top of my h-he-ah!"

Apparently, that's not what Lucas had in mind, as he yanked the feeler out of me, making me let out another yip of shock and pain.

"Lucas! I- I was i- innocent.." I yipped more and softly cried from the unbearable pain. It was just painfully weird, due to it being a while since me and Jolty had our own fun.

Lucas showed no mercy whatsoever, and shoved the same feeler into my rear, making me yelp more from pain, before smirking and asking "Remember when you did this to me?"

This reminded me of that one time when me and Espeonage pulled a prank on Lucas, where I shoved my feelers up his rear whilst Espeon constantly licked the heck out of Lucas' face.

He told me he wasn't asleep, but he enjoyed it so much he laid still, frozen.

"P- please... I'm i- innocent... It was all E- Espeon's plans..." I squealed and cried, begging him for mercy.

"Heh, you still did it to me." Lucas snickered as he shoved his feeler deeper into my rear, making me yip a third time, shivering from the uncomfortable feeling.

"I... m- might be... A b- bit guilty... F- from that... But I'm s- still innocent..." I tried to word myself to please Lucas, and it sorta worked half way.

"You know what? Hehe." He giggled as I felt his feeler rip out of my rear, causing me to yelp loudly from the massive discomfort and pain. He then transformed into a Lucario, making me gulp a bit from his size.

Lucas smirked at my reaction, as I turned my body around so that my stomach touched the cold flooring, and he pulled out a sphere, touching me with it.

I didn't know what happened at first, as Lucas laid me on my back on the bed in front of the computer screens. I looked at Lucas as he smiled, making me feel worse about the situation.

"H-huh... D- don't... I'm the cutest and innocent Sylveon... In the entire universe..."

Lucas smirked and told me to look down, making me blush as I realized that the sphere turned me into a male Sylveon.

"I wonder what your male juices taste like now, hehe." Lucas looked at my entire body with lust, causing me to shiver in discomfort and embarrassment.

"I... N- never had one of these b- before..." I looked at the newly given package, a blush appearing at how big it was.

"Are you certain about that?" Lucas looked at me curiously.

I told Lucas that I didn't except for the one time me and Lucas tried to turn me into a male Snivy and Lucas to a female Eevee.

Lucas laughed and blushed at this, "You'll soon find out." He replied, giving me a little giggle.

I gulped a bit before he turned back to a Lucario, as he grabbed his shaft, making me shiver and gulp again.

"Aw, are you scared of me?" Lucas asked me in a teasing tone.

"M-Maybe..." I answered him, still hoping the innocent care would work, "because I am i- innocent... And yet here we are.. G- getting punished for the things I h- haven't done... Or maybe I did... B- but I'm still innocent..."

"Well, you'll soon feel much better," Lucas smirked cheekily as he exposed his package to me.

"For being guilty?" I looked at him shyly.

"Heh, perhaps. It's what you think about it. Well... Shouldn't stand here all day."

I didn't know what he meant by this at first until he slowly reached his head to my package and started to lick slowly.

The feeling was weird and good to some degree, making me moan softly at how sensitive it was, and the fact that my untouched area actually got touched by his tongue.

"Even this?" Lucas asked, a bit surprised at my sensitivity. "You aren't even erect yet, heh."

"Y- yeah... I guess it's because th- this is new for me..." I blushed at this, shivering at the pleasure and weirdness.

"That might be the case. Heh, just let me enjoy myself long enough then." Lucas smiled before continuing to lick my meat again, making me moan cutely.

Finally, after torturing me enough with the licks and trying my hardest not to get aroused, he turned into form after form, from a Mew, to an Emolga, then to a gigantic Ultra Beast called a Zeraora, before he finally settled on Leafeon. (It's about freaking time Lucas!)

"H- huh... Leafeon?" I looked at Lucas curiously when he first transformed.

Lucas looked down and gave a little chuckle. It confused me at first, and then I looked down, which somehow, I gave a little smile instead of a feared look.

"Now I have two for you, hehe." Lucas smiled as his package doubled, giving me a little mischievous giggle. It's pretty big too, making me sorta squeal in excitement and fear.

"So many things to pleasure you with..." Lucas smirked at my squeal, "I'll stay as a Leafeon for now, heh."

Lucas, in one quick swoop, flipped me from my stomach-down position to having my back to the bed.

"I want you to have some fun before me, heh." Lucas smiled before lowering down and started licking my meat again.

This made me squeal with delighted pleasure due to this is still new to me. He continued to softly lick it, making my package slowly grow in size. My eyes widened and I blushed at how big it was, pretty much as big as one of Lucas' meat.

"W- wow... I... This is huge..." I tried speaking, giggling at my own size and the tingly feeling.

"Whoa... Guess that sphere gave you a large member, heh." Lucas also was wide-eyed, looking at my package with a smirk. He knows it will be a lot of fun, and I will soon agree to that.

However, I was curious how it felt to do it myself, so I smiled softly, gently gripping my shaft and letting out little moans at the sensation.

"H- hah... O- oh... Hah... My... This f- feels weird..."

"This is your first time." Lucas smiled as he places a paw over my own and started to make me stroke it.

The sensation was... Something to withhold. It was something I experienced as a female before... Pleasure... But it felt like that pleasure was multiplied. This caused me to pant softly and blush hard.

"H- hah... Th- this is..."

"Yes?" Lucas gave out a chuckle from my reaction.

Both of us looked at each other with a lustful stare, and we both know what we wanted. I looked at my package as I gently rubbed it, letting a little moan of pleasure from the feeling.

"Enjoying being male I see, heh." Lucas sat back, looking at my reaction to my own rubbing.

"C- can you h- help me t- taste my juices?" I giggled half-jokingly, but Lucas seemed to take it a bit more serious than I thought.

"I sure can", he replied, removing my paw and looked at me, "Just tell me when you're about to release"

I nodded softly from what he said, before he inserted my shaft into his mouth. His mouth was so warm and damp, it made me moan in a shivering tone.

"H- hah... L- Lucas... This f- feels so nice..."

Lucas nodded at my reaction before continuing to suck on my meat, making me moan a bit more and my vision was clogged with pleasure. I put my paws on Lucas' head and laid it there.

"Nyah... L- Lucas... Th- this feels like heaven..."

I gave out some soft shivers from the feeling since this was all so new to me. I never knew how it felt to have a male private part.

That's where the cheeky and curious side of me came in, pushing my luck to see what Lucas had in store.

"I- I guess being guilty is s- sorta g- good..." I spoke out, hoping Lucas would be more vicious of my "punishments"

Lucas nodded and sucked my shaft more, making me yelp as a sudden shock of pleasure hit me. My body shook with pleasure, and my tongue tempted itself into moving out of my mouth. I felt something was about to leave my shaft, too, so I spoke in a shaky tone saying that I was about to release.

"Alrwady?" Lucas spoke in a muffled tone, of which I responded with a shaky nod. He told me to tell when I couldn't hold, and all I can speak of is another shaky okay.

He then proceeded to suck my shaft much harder and quicker, letting out shivering moans every once in a while.

This made me lose control really quickly, as I suddenly let out an extremely loud moan as a jolt of pleasure hit me like a train. I pushed his head away a bit, trying to tell him I was going to release.

Lucas quickly removed his head fully and lifted me up from my back-to-floor position to having my back to his front.

"Heh, you ready?" Lucas smirked, as I nodded softly.

He began to wrap his paw around my meat and began jerking it forcefully, causing me to lean back onto Lucas and moaning louder

"H- hah... Lucas... I'm gonna burst..."

"Give me a warning then just before you do" Lucas smirked as he kept jerking me off quickly.

I told him I couldn't hold it anymore since the feeling is too much. My mind blazed and my heart beat faster as the feeling became harder to control, as I panted heavily, and I sounded pretty cute in my opinion moaning like that.

He told me to let loose, and with Lucas jerking on my package so quickly, I couldn't hold it in anymore, as I lost control.

"H- hah! Lucas!" I moaned loudly as I released all over my body, shaking and putting a paw on Lucas's legs as I leaned on him. His paws reached out, catching a decent load of my liquids onto his own paw, giving out a small smirk as I panted heavily and continued, before finally stopping a minute later.

"H- hah... Is that how... You feel like... To r- release..." I said between pants.

"Yep, every single time, heh" Lucas lets out a purr, "Amazing right?"

"Y- yeah... It felt like heaven..." My mind was still a bit dazed from the moment, letting out small pants.

"I knew you'd like it. And I have some of your tasty juice in my paws. Wanna taste?"

I nodded, as Lucas moved his paws forwards my face. I knew what he meant, as I saw my liquids stuck onto his paws and fingers. I looked reluctantly at him, before slowly and gently licking his paw.

My eyes widen at the taste. It was... Sweet and salty at the same time for some reason... And... I liked it. I started licking his paw more to have a taste of my own liquid, as Lucas giggled at my reaction. Funny thing is, I liked how lewd I was acting, being surprised and licking up the juices from my shaft.

Somehow, this made me feel extremely lustful... As I wanted more of this feeling and wondering how they would feel inside me.

"I am not innocent a- anymore now am I?" I looked at Lucas, as I finished licking my juices.

"Not anymore, but wasn't it worth it?"

I nodded at Lucas, agreeing to him, before turning my rear to him.

"W- well... Now that I'm not i- innocent anymore…"

"Are you sure? Think you can handle two oversized meat sticks?"

I smiled softly, somehow liking to see how this will go "I- I am naughty... A- And I deserve to be punished…"

Lucas smirked and mounted me, feeling his leafy body pressed against my back.

"C- can you start slow first…"I shivered with pleading eyes. Lucas agreed and gently rubbed one of his meat onto my butt.

I looked back hesitantly and nodded, giving a signal to slowly pushed one of the shaft's tip into my rear. This made me yip a bit from the size and got me to pant a bit, and since this was only the tip, it got me scared and excited to what's next.

"The feelers definitely didn't prepare me for this…" I let out by accident. Lucas laughed a bit at this and lined up before he started pushing himself into me.

This made me yip louder, as an unbearable pain hit me, making my eyes go watery. I squealed more as the size entered me, making me let out agonized moans.

"Wonder how I'll fit the second one in."Lucas smirked, looking at me with a lustful stare.

"If you do it, just do it now when I don't hesitate…"

"He didn't take a few seconds before sizing my rear with the second meat stick

This caused the pain to jolt more, making me start to cry in agony as it stretched me.

"S- so tight...! I can barely pu- push the rest in!"

"J- just do i- it... It'll feel better later hopefully…" I cried out in more agony.

I can feel Lucas tensed up as he tried using a load of power, managing to push another inch into me and beginning to pant already, and it hurt so much, it made me cry and almost scream out loud. Meanwhile, Lucas let out a pained breath as my rear crushed both his package trying to adapt to the size

"It's really painful somehow…" I held in my scream as he pushed more into me.

"B- because you have two massive sticks in you...!"

"I guess... This should feel good later…"

"Y- yeah. But if you want me to fit it all inside y- you, then I need to do something painful…" Hearing this made my eyes widen, knowing what it meant. I gulped and shivered, before slowly nodding at him.

"Just do i- it…" I told him.

After that, he used both his paws to stretch my rear further apart to fit both the length, making me yelp painfully. He finally shoved both of the full lengths into my rear, locking both of us in place...

"I- it's crushing me...!" He yelped out as my insides tried to adjust to his size.

"J- just stretch it m- more then…" I looked at Lucas, pain consuming me quickly like a venom.

"I- I can't without you getting injured...!"

I reassured him that I'll be fine and that he shouldn't be worried. He inhaled and stretched my rear further apart. Lucas lets out a sigh of relief, whilst I yelp painfully and more tears fell from my eyes.

"A- ah!" I screamed out in agony as I put my paws on the back of my head, holding onto it in pain.

Lucas shook at the uncomfortable feeling, before looking at me, "N- now that it settled in, get ready."

My pink eyes popped open at what he meant, but all I could do is nod and brace myself since I came this far.

Lucas took a big breath, before ripping his meats out of my rear and shoving them back in.

I yelped loudly and painfully, screaming my head off from the pain that was so bad, it was the worst pain I've ever felt. I put my paws to cover my mouth to muffle my scream, but I let out quite a loud scream. Heck, I thought I would have woken the kids if it weren't for the soundproof walls Lucas and Espeonage had for their children's room.

Lucas rubbed my back, making the pain go away slowly, and soon, it made me purr softly and quietly.

"It's okay... If you don't want to continue, just say." Lucas looked at me with his brown eyes.

"The most painful part is over…" I giggled softly as I gently rubbed on my own package.

He smiled and gently stroke my still erect package, making me let out a shivering moan. I asked if we should continue, and he nodded enthusiastically, shoving both of his packages into me gently

"H- hah... That's much better.." I moaned out from the pleasure. This started to feel much more pleasurable compared to before, as I got used to his size pretty quickly.

"I'm glad, heh," He moaned and kept at a steady pace and moaned "H- however, having two causes much more pleasure to be sent…"

At this point, pleasure had already taken over me, and soon, my lustful side showed. "H- hah... Lucas... Make me…"

"M- make me?"

"P- punish me... For being a n- naughty girl…" I squealed out by accident, however, I never told him it was, due to how lustful I was, I actually kept silent about it and wanted more of him.

"H- heh, oh I will." Lucas giggled between pants as he pushed deeper and faster. This made the pleasure bolt up a million times, as I moaned louder for his name.

"D- dang, s- so sensitive already...!" Lucas smiled as he thrusted more into me and panting cutely.

I was mixed into my pleasure state, and I started to jerk myself off, creating a louder moan, all whilst begging Lucas for more. "H- hah... P- please punish me harder…"

"I- I'll try. But I- I'm already feeling it...!" He panted, and pushed even deeper, moaning with each thrust.

Lust took control of me, as my tongue started to roll out of my mouth, and I moaned loudly, "Lucas! Punish me! I'm the naughtiest Pokemon in the entire universe!"

That, as a matter of fact, and ironically, the naughtiest thing I've ever said up until that point. But I never regretted it, in fact, I sorta should've screamed my cuss words at him for him to fill every bit of area inside me.

"Oh yes you are, heh." Lucas smirked as he shoved further in and moaning loudly, "I- I'll show you what you deserve for being so naughty...!"

I jerked myself off faster, as I started to moan for him. Moan for his pleasure, moan for him to fill me up with every inch.

"Put me into detention, make me cry, just punish me! I am too naughty to be a good girl anymore"

"Oh, I promise I will." Lucas smirked and teasingly licked my back, before pushing as much of his package into me as possible. I yelped, as the pleasurable feeling suddenly jolt, and I started to release before I was able to stop it.

"H- hah! Ah... I am... Too... Naughty…"

"Heh, now it's time for you to get the ultimate punishment...!" Lucas smirked as he started thrusting hard and soon, both of his meat sticks released a flood of white cream into me.

As soon as his liquids filled me, my eyes widen as I yelped in pleasure.

"Y- yeah... Punish me! Punish me o- oh so hard!" I squealed out, as Lucas moaned and panted loudly, filling every part of my insides. It filled everywhere inside me, and I had to hold my stomach for a bit due to how much it came inside me, to the point it expanded my stomach, too.

Lucas smirked and kept releasing until he finally finished 30 seconds later, panting heavily and almost falling onto me. I, however, fell to the floor from the exhaustion and the weight of his liquids dragging me to the floor. It gushed back and forth inside me, making me moan slightly from every movement.

"H- hah... L-Lucas... Th- that's the best punishment I have ever. experienced by someone... And I liked it…" I said between pants, squirming cutely from the liquids inside me.

"Heh... G- glad you enjoyed your punishment... N- next time think before doing something naughty…"

"O- okay... L-Lucas... I learned my lesson…" I hugged Lucas, smiling softly at the feeling. "S- sorry…"

Lucas hugged back and he yanked both his meat out of my rear, making me yelp in pleasure as my shaft released a bit more liquid from the pleasure. As soon as he ripped his meat out of me, some liquids are already dripping out, giving me another sensational feeling of pleasure. Before I knew it, Lucas transformed back into a female Eevee, half the size of my Sylveon form.

"W- wow... I... That's quite a bulge there…" I smiled in a bit of shock as I slowly rubbed my own stomach.

Lucas gave a little chuckle and touched my stomach, "H- heh... Been a bit since I experienced something like that…"

I giggled a bit and started to push out some of the liquids from my rear, just so that I don't feel inflated, but at the same time, to feel it be removed from my rear just gives me a jolt of pleasure for every little bit I pushed out.

"Heh... Bet you enjoy being male, huh?" Lucas asked me off guard, of which I smiled softly.

"I guess I do"

I grabbed some of the liquids that came out of my rear and licked it slowly. It had a bit of a different taste from my own, but it tastes sweet and great either way, as I licked quite a bit of it.

Lucas only giggled at this, "But you sadly gotta be turned back into a female Snivy." He reminded me, of which I told him to hold on, before removing all the liquids from rear.

"Oh, right, heh. Don't wanna be an inflated Snivy."

"Y- yeah... Well this is almost a flood, hehe"

For every bit that came out, more pleasure hit me, and before I knew it, most of it came out, and I smiled softly that it's almost all out of me.

Once I was done, Lucas turned me back to a female fire Snivy, as I squealed at being smaller compared to Lucas again.

"I've never had an experience like that before... I- I loved it." Lucas smiled as he leaned on me.

I smiled softly, as I responded to him: "That was the best punishment ever... Hehe."

"And now you learned your lesson, heh." Lucas giggled and lightly punched me in the arm to remind me.

"I do... And I'm sorry."

I squealed as Lucas rubbed my head, before he snuggled up to me, and my hands wrapped around him and head rubbing his chest.

"I guess being naughty every once in a while is both scary and fun" I smirked softly, licking Lucas' nose, as he yawned from the tiredness of our session. I told him goodnight, as he smiled and snuggled up closer to me, falling asleep in my arm.

With him on my arms asleep, it wasn't long until I smiled and fallen asleep, but not before thinking about one thing.

I wonder what the next punishment will be? Heh... It'll be fun when it comes though, that's for sure, judging from how much fun I had being punished by Lucas.


	75. Strengthening A Relationship

Requested By: JazzyLucario  
F Meowstic X M Meowstic

We've been together for quite a while. I believe around two years or so. But for us, it wasn't a good relationship, we have honestly been hanging on by a thread. It just wasn't so easy.

Reason being, we have different views on everything just about. Sometimes getting into fights about them. I still loved him quite a lot, but it's really difficult keeping together.

But as of lately, it all changed. I will explain what happened to lead up to that point.

So it was one winter day. No snow, quite sunny but still cold. We were both outside, walking down a path and we were apart from each other. While I was looking around at the dead trees, really wishing spring would come to see them blossom, I noticed something with Meowstic when I looked at him. Meowstic looked at out of it.

"Meowstic…? You okay?" I asked.

"..." He did not reply at all.

"Um. You alright?" I placed a paw on him.

Meowstic looked around and blanked, looking around and soon looking at me.

"Huh…?" He sounded dazed a bit.

"You okay? Was trying to talk to you." I told him.

"Oh, okay. What did you need?" He asked.

"I just wanted to check on you. You were just mindlessly walking, you might trip or something." I told him.

Meowstic looked to the side and sighed.

"Don't worry about me..." He let out a little scoff.

Looking down, I was a bit sad. Lately we seriously has been getting further apart. It was just sad. I really wish we could find that spark like we did when we first met. After that, I fell silent and we just walked. When we finished our walk and reached our home, we walked in and Meowstic instantly walked into his room.

Sighing, I sat down at the table and pulled out my laptop. I turned it on and began searching around just to pass time. Meowstic did not leave his room at all today after that walk and it made me feel bad. For some reason, I think it was me who caused this. He didn't really give any hints it's me though, he just seems to be losing interest for some reason. When we first met, it was the best moment ever, full of love and stuff. But now.

Let's not get in that. Let's just get to what happened.

After a bit of searching around the internet, I was startled by my chat program beep, and it was loud.

When I opened my chat, I noticed it was my friend from my childhood. Looking at what they sent me, I noticed it was a link to someplace I've never seen before. Tilting my head, I messaged them saying what it was. They only replied with watch at night.

I was confused and shrugged, thinking it was another random video link they send to me a lot. Mostly weird videos they find around the internet.

After that, I was done with looking around and closed my laptop. I got up and stretched, sighing and looking at the clock. It was nearing six in the afternoon and I walked into my room. I ended up falling asleep till nine or so. When I awoke, I groaned softly and got up.

"Feels weird still not sleeping with Meowstic..." I told myself.

Getting up, I walked out of my room and noticed Meowstic still have no left his room at all. Looking down, I began wondering if he was okay. But I didn't want to bother him since he was probably asleep by now. So with just me alone here, I walked into the living room. I turned on the TV and grabbed my laptop, falling onto the couch and watching what was on TV while opening my laptop.

I opened the chat program again and was hit with the link in my face. I nearly forgotten about it honestly and started thinking. After I thought for a bit, I decided to open it.

When the page loaded my eyes widen. Not even five seconds into the video, I noticed it was porn. My face heat up as I was tempted to close the window to the page. But I didn't stop. I kept watching it. As I kept watching, I noticed the used of many stuff that made my face heat up even further.

When the video ended, I was left there shocked. When the shock feel faded, I snapped into thinking. As I thought, I smirked softly.

"Heh… Maybe..." I started thinking to myself.

Closing my laptop, I got up and looked at Meowstic's room. Walking to my room soon later, I dug through my closet. I pulled out a small box.

"I have no idea why I got this… But this will really work… I think I got an idea." I spoke.

Taking the box, I slowly walked out and opened his door very quietly. Walking a bit in, I placed the box down. Taking out some rope, I walked up to him and tied him to the bed posts. Once I tied him to the bed, I gently pulled out some stuff and walked over to him again.

It took about half an hour to get everything set up. Once I did, I started shaking him. After shaking him quite a bit, he finally awoke and groggily groaned.

Smirking softly, I turned the lights on and soon he looked around, confused.

"H- huh…?!" He sounded surprised.

I giggled softly and went towards him. He looked at me and asked what I was doing.

"Well, heh. Seeing us grow apart makes me feel a bit sad. So I'm going to do something special with you." I said.

"S- special?" He nervously smiled.

I nodded and got up on the bed and sat on him. Leaning in, I kissed him softly and departed, sitting back up. I slid off his body and between his legs.

"Just relax and let me do the work." I spoke.

Meowstic nodded slowly, still nervous as I lowered my head and licked his soft dick. I smiled and kept licking as Meowstic closed his eyes and shivered.

As I kept licking, he was getting quite erect and soon was showing fully. After that, I opened my mouth and inserted his dick into my mouth, sucking it gently. Meowstic moaned softly from the lick and I kept sucking.

Purring softly, I bobbed up and down, shoving his entire shaft down my throat. Meowstic then mumbled softly and I stopped, looking up and told him to repeat himself in a muffle voice.

"M- more… P- please..." He mumbled louder.

Giggling softly and went back to sucking him off. Meowstic was still bounded and was unable to react as I kept sucking, nibbling his cock softly. The nibbling caused him to moan softly and I kept sucking for about a minute more before removing him from my mouth.

Reaching for the box that laid next to the bed, I pulled out a vibrator with a knot on it.

"Heh, this will help you with increasing pleasure." I giggled and slowly inserted it into his ass.

Meowstic gasped softly and shivered as I kept entering it into him. I pushed the knot into him as it squeezed past his ass and entered him. I then turned it on as it started vibrating. Meowstic moaned out and panted softly.

With that finished, I got on him and gently rubbed his erection against my pussy. Purring softly, I kept rubbing for a bit before looking at him and smiling. After that, I sat on his cock, causing it to slip into me.

I yipped softly as I sat fully on his cock. Lifting myself, I fell back down. I rode him for quite a bit as Meowstic already showed a decent amount of pleasure, moaning softly and having a good time. I giggled as I saw him in pleasure and kept riding.

It was doing quite well at the moment as I reached back and switched the vibrator to the next level, causing it to vibrate harder.

Meowstic moaned louder and closed his eyes. Smiling softly and was beginning sweating a bit, I kept thrusting down on his cock fast and hard. It was really feeling good as I placed my paws on his chest and really began going all in.

"F- fuck me harder…!" Meowstic moaned to me.

"Fuck me like a bitch…!" Meowstic continued, squealing this time.

Giggling from his high pitch squeal, I did so and began digging deeper into my tight pussy, feeling his cock go deep within me. His cock was quite large and it felt amazing, going half way up my pussy. I used one paw and reached behind me, grabbing his balls and squeezing them.

Meowstic yipped and moaned even louder when I did this. I began massaging them as the vibrator kept shaking heavily. It was extremely pleasurable.

I kept this up as Meowstic moaned out that he was already nearing. Looking at him I tilted my head and nodded, still thrusting heavily. As I kept thrusting, I noticed Meowstic clenching his teeth and panted hard and quick.

Meowstic moaned loudly and kept panting. But soon after, I heard Meowstic squeals as his cum shot into me. I gasped and moaned when I felt the warm seed enter my pussy. It was feeling amazing. His warm seed entering me and filling my womb was possibly the best feeling I've ever felt before.

He kept cumming for a bit before stopping. When he stopped, I ripped the vibrator out of his ass, causing even more cum to fire into me.

Panting, sweating and moaning softly, I looked down at him and giggled softly. Leaning in, I kissing him and he kissed back.

When we departed, I stared at him and told him if he enjoyed it. He really did enjoy it as he could only nod in pleasure. He closed his eyes and his head fell back. I pulled out a pocket knife and cut his rope. Once he was free, I fell on him and rubbed my head against his stomach. Meowstic rubbed my head and he moaned softly.

"S- so good..." He moaned out.

"Yeah, heh… Wanna do it later too…?" I asked.

"Sure… Of course, so good..." He replied.

And with that, we fell asleep, hugging each other tightly...


	76. An Ultra Encounter

Requested By: Unknown  
M Zeraora X F Human

"Hey!"

The loud voice caused me to jump in my seat.

"H- huh…?" I dazedly spoke.

"Jeez girl, you can get lost in thought so easily..." My friend spoke.

"Oh… Sorry..." I spoke.

My friend sighed and looked down before looking back up.

"I was asking if you were still going on that journey to catch some more Pokemon." She said.

"Oh, yeah. I was going to go, need to get more Pokemon." I told her.

"Alright, sounds good. See you later then." My friend nodded and walked away.

Sitting back in my seat I sighed and stretched.

"Ah, Alola… Came here just to relax, but it's still difficult catching Pokemon..." I closed my eyes.

Like, Alola was a nice place. Really beautiful. I am no really sure but I would love to try and catch an Alolan Vulpix. They just look so adorable and stuff that I really want one. This is kinda why I planned this afternoon for me. Just to try and catch a Vulpix that is all white. But it's so worth it, I know it. Just gotta try my hardest to get one. And from my info, they love hanging around a certain area of the island, which I will be going too.

I forgot what the name was, but it was a big mountain that supposedly will have an elite four built there one day. Don't question my knowledge about this region, I came to this region about five days ago to visit my friend that just yelled at me.

So after a bit, I got up and yawned. Going to my friend's place, since I was living there, I walked in and saw my friend.

"Going out now?" My friend asked.

"Yep. I will be back in a few hours." I told her.

"Alright then. I'll see you then." She said.

I walked to my room and grabbed my bag, Pokeballs and other random equipment. Once I was fully set up, I walked to the front door and walked out, I then made my way to the massive mountain on the island.

When I reached it, I began climbing it. After getting half way up the mountain, I found a big open area and began walking around.

"Okay… Where are those Vulpix's..." I spoke.

Proceeding to look around for about an hour, I finally sighed and looked down.

"Where are they…? Only found Sneasel's and other random Pokemon… Come on..." I groaned softly.

I searched for what felt like another hour. Before I knew it, I noticed the sun is setting.

"S- sunset already…?!" I gasped in surprise.

Honestly, I couldn't believe it was already night almost. I groaned in annoyance and nearly accepted defeat. But before I was able to do so, I noticed something in the soft snow. I stopped and went silent, looking closer. My eyes widen as I saw something. An Alolan Vulpix.

Barely able to contain my excitement, I quickly sneaked up to it. I released my Flareon and quickly commanded it to use flamethrower. My Flareon blew out fire as the Vulpix quickly looked at me and dashed off.

"No, you're not getting away…!" I told myself and sprinted through the heavy snow.

The Vulpix ran around the corner as I followed ten seconds later. But as I went around the corner, I looked around and did not see the Vulpix.

"W- what…?!" I looked around.

After looking a bit, I sighed and gave up, falling into the snow.

"Damn." I sighed and hung my head down.

I sat in the cold snow for about two minutes or so before slowly getting up, sighing once more and looked one last time before walking back. While I was walking, I decided to walk into a cave to regain myself and check my supplies and to just have a little break too.

Calling back my Flareon, I sat down and placed my bag on the ground, looking around my bag to check my stuff. When I finished checking supplies, I stretched out and laid down.

"Maybe a little rest could help me..." I told myself.

Closing my eyes for a little nap, I fell asleep soon later.

I'm not sure what time it was when I woke up, but it was already pitch black as the sky was filled with stars and a full moon. After opening my eyes and rubbing my eyes, I slowly looked around and tried waking up.

When my eyes cleared of sleepiness, I looked around some more before I froze. My eyes had landed on a Pokemon I never seen before sitting there right over me.

Due to my shock, it took a bit before pulling out my Pokedex and checking it. What I heard completely shook me. The Pokedex didn't have any info other then a name. Zeraora.

Looking at him, his eyes stared at me. His body radiated with light static, causing the cave to gently light up yellow.

"U- um..." I was unable to speak.

"Uh… H- hello?" I finally said.

The Zeraora kept staring as I slowly got up, not really sure what to do. But as I got up, the Zeraora gently grabbed me and pushed me back down. I yelp softly and stared at him.

"W- what was that for?" I asked.

The Zeraora remained silent and kept standing there. While I looked at him, I ended up looking far enough down which made my eyes widen even further that they already were. When I did look down far enough, I noticed the Zeraora had a hard on.

"W- whoa, I, uh, don't go that way. I do not plan on doing this..." I told him.

Saying this caused the Zeraora to roll his eyes and quickly pinned down me and laid on me. I gasped and breathed heavily as I tried getting him off. The Zeraora leaned in and kissed me deeply.

I still tried getting off but as he kept kissing, I finally gave up and laid there without struggling.

As I did, the Zeraora kept kissing more and soon I felt his paw slowly lower itself and made it's way down my pants. This caused me to slightly panic again as I felt one of his sharp pointed claws scratch my pussy. At first it was painful but as he kept doing it, I began feeling an odd pleasure from it. And as he kept scratching, I couldn't help but let out a small little moan.

The scratching still was painful but when the pleasured feeling mixed it, I just couldn't hold back that moan. The moan caused the Zeraora to stop and looked at me with a soft smile and kept finger my pussy, soon scratching every last bit. He even went deep enough to my clit which made me gasp in shock once he did touch it.

I began panting softly as he continued to stroke over and over again. As the pain finally started to die down into a dull feeling, that's when the massive intense pleasure struck. The pleasure they have hit me made me moan loudly, causing it to echo in the cave.

This made the Zeraora to retract his claw and showed me in. He smirked softly as the claw surrounded with sparks of electricity. The claw gently sparked as it lowered back to my pussy and shoved back in. The electricity sparking inside my pussy, I thought it'd be painful, but no, instead it brought the most intense pleasurable feeling I've ever felt in my life.

This feeling was so intense I nearly let out the loudest moan ever. I managed to cut down the audio of my moan. When I did moan, I saw the Zeraora smirk more as his claw began going deep within my pussy.

But that wasn't all. When he was satisfied about fingering me with his claw, he removed it and moved closer. He pressed up against me and soon I felt him rub his already throbbing erection against my flaps.

Moaning softly, I looked at the Zeraora that looked like he was enjoying it already. We soon made eye contact and for some reason, I nodded for him to continue.

He smiled and soon I felt his large cock shove into me. His size caught me of guard. Of course I'm not sure what I was expecting. He was a mythical beast. Anyways, he pushed into me. I gasped when I felt his size enter my pussy. It was painful at first, but due to him fingering me, it wasn't as painful as I thought. It still burned slightly when he went deeper.

Zeraora went as deep as he could and soon began thrusting. Covering my mouth and closing my eyes, I just felt him penetrating me deeply.

"F- fuck..." I softly spoke.

He continued to thrust deeply within me and I couldn't hold back any of my moans. As I began moaning louder, I shook as it felt like his dick entered my womb. It had a large pressure in my stomach as he continued to thrust harder and faster.

"M- more…!" I moaned.

Zeraora nodded and thrust even harder, shoving every last inch of his throbbing cock inside me.

"Y- you understand me…?" I looked at him.

He nodded and panted as he continued to thrust.

"H- heh, g- good..." I moaned out.

And as he kept thrusting, I began feeling this pleasurable feeling sky rocket to a level I never knew was possible. It made me moan and pant so loudly as I clenched my fists and teeth.

The pain was still dull but was fading slowly as the pleasure overpowered the feeling. Soon, I was fully moaning out in pleasure as the dull pain finally faded fully. It was so good, it was just extremely pleasurable getting fucked by a mythical beast. I was not expecting this to be my journey, but I am kinda glad it happened.

As he kept thrusting hard and fast, I felt liquid began dripping into me. This alerted me that the Zeraora was nearing his peak as he kept thrusting.

A few moments later, I suddenly felt Zeraora cum inside me with a howl. I ended up squealing as I felt him cum inside. The cum was so thick and there was so much. It was so, so much. When he did stop, he panted with his tongue out. As he was inside me, he looked at me and I looked back.

We both nodded and smiled as I saw him reach over and grab my bag, he then pulled out a Pokeball. He gave me it and I looked surprised.

"Y- you want to join me…?" I asked.

The Zeraora nodded and I smiled. He removed his cock from my pussy as I sent him inside the Pokeball. Once he was caught, I released him and we hugged in a deep embrace...


	77. Valentines Surprise

Requested By: Mightygamer1121  
M Jolteon (Jack) X F Sylveon (Riley)

I am a Jolteon named Jack. My girlfriend, Riley, is a Sylveon. It was nearing Valentines Day and it was early in the afternoon, around one.

So it was around one PM and I did not really know what to do. I was just bored sitting at the table.

There was just nothing to do. So boring. As I was sitting bored out of my mind, Riley walked up to me and sat down.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey..." I replied.

"You alright?" She asked.

"I guess. Really bored though." I told her.

"Oh… Well, wanna do something?" She asked me.

"Like what?" I tilted my head.

"Hmm… Valentines Day is almost here, so why not go someplace?" She told me.

"Sure. Sounds better then sitting around." I told her.

Riley smiled and got up, grabbing my paw and lifting me up. We held paws as she walked me out of the house. We walked down the sidewalk and Riley leaned on me, rubbing her head against me gently. The weather wasn't so bad honestly. Bit sunny and all.

But anyways, we walked to a nearby park and we sat down on a bench. Riley rubbed up against me as I gently rubbed her head. It was peaceful and quiet. Riley kept rubbing against me till she began talking.

"Jack…?" She said.

"Hmm?" I looked at her.

"Well, um, I was thinking of doing something this valentines day." She said.

"Oh? Like what?" I asked.

"It's a bit of a secret, heh." She softly giggled.

"Secret? Huh." I titled my head.

"Yep. You'll see what it is when the day comes tomorrow." She nodded.

"Oh jeez, I forgot it was yesterday… Thought we'd still have a few days." I said.

Riley then snuggled closer and wrapped her arms around me. Her feelers gently brushed against me and smiled softly. She let out a small giggle and told me how fuzzy I am. I just smiled and kept rubbing her head and back. We kept sitting there for a bit before getting up. Once getting up, I turned to Riley and told her we should get going. She agreed and jumped up, hugging me again. Once we departed, we walked back home.

Once we got home we walked in and Riley dived onto the couch and stretched out, rolling on her back and staring at me as I walked in.

"Heh, wanna lay with me?" She asked.

"Sure..." I replied and joined her on the couch, embracing each other tightly.

We kissed softly as her feelers rubbed my back. I smiled softly and closed my eyes. I ended up falling asleep hugging her gently.

I woke up around eight AM the next day. When I opened my eyes, I saw Riley still hugging me tightly, sleeping cutely. Smiling softly, I stroked her head and removed her arms gently and got up. Stretching and looking around, I walked to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat. Sitting at the table, I ate and was soon looking outside as the sun shined. Glad the snow has finally stopped so soon, I walked back and looked at Riley. Walking over to her, I shook her gently as she yawned and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at me and I smiled. She smiled back and got up slowly.

"M- morning already…?" She groggily said.

"Yep. Come on, you should get something to eat. I'll be taking a shower." I said.

"Okay..." She slowly got up and to the kitchen.

With that, I turned and walked to the bathroom. Walking in, I turned the shower on and jumped in. I sighed in happily as the hot water hit my body. And after washing off then just sitting and enjoying the water for about another ten minutes, I finally turned it off and got out, drying off and soon walked back into the living room. Riley had already ate and was just sitting at the table working on some stuff she had to get done.

I joined her and looked.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just wanna get this done for my collage." She told me.

"Oh, do you need help or something?" I asked her again.

"I got it, thanks though cutie." She said.

"Okay. So… What is your plan for today?" I sat back in my chair.

"Well, I got something tonight you may like." She said.

"Oh?" I tilted my head.

"Yep! I bet you'll really like it." She smiled and nodded.

"I can't wait then, heh." I smiled back.

I then got back up and walked to do my own thing.

So the day wasn't that special, so I'll just skip to Riley's plan.

It was nearing nine at night and I was still awake, not really sure what to do. We did do some stuff after she got her work done, but nothing really important sharing. What did happen in a few minutes however. That is worth noting.

So while I was doing nothing but sitting at the table, I heard Riley's door open as she skipped down the hall and to the table with me. She just smiled at me and I tilted my head, asking what she was doing. She just giggled cutely and told me I can see what she wanted to do since yesterday. Interesting already, I got up and nodded. She grabbed my paw and skipped back down to her room. We entered in her room which was dimly lit.

"Heh, go ahead and close your eyes." She smiled.

"Close my eyes? Alright." I did what she told me.

With my eyes closed, she pulled me and soon I landed on a soft area, thinking it was her bed. I then laid there for a minute or two before Riley joined. She then said to open my eyes, and I did. I was indeed on a bed with Riley smiling at me.

"Ready?" She asked.

I nodded and she hugged me, quickly pulling me further up the bed and laying me on my back.

She then got between my legs and before I was able to say anything, she licked my soft shaft. This made me yip and blush softly.

"W- what are you doing?" I asked.

"Heh, this is our valentines fun." She giggled and licked again.

I wasn't able to really reply as she gently licked my shaft and rubbed my legs. I closed my eyes and shivered from the warmness of her licks.

I heard her giggle some more and gently rubbed my dick as I already felt it getting harder by the second. And after a minute longer of her gently stroking it, I was fully hard and she slowly licked up my cock which sent a pleasurable feeling up my back. The feeling was nothing I've ever felt before and she kept doing the licking for a few more seconds before fully stuffing my cock in her mouth, using her tongue to lick around it while her teeth gently nibbled it.

My legs gently spas as the feeling jolted in pleasure every once in a while.

She giggled through the sucking and nibbling and spoke in a muffle voice.

"Enjoying it?"

Nodding, she smiled and sucked a bit harder. The sucking was damp and warm, causing me to moan softly after a minute of it. There was just something making it feel so good and I continued to moan gently.

Riley used her paws to spread my legs apart and started to go deeper into it, sucking my entire shaft which was pretty large, so I was surprised to see her take it without problem. I'm not really sure, but I found her cuter when she had my meat in her mouth.

She just looked so adorable as I placed my paw on her head, pushing downwards, causing her to consume every last bit of my cock. It felt so amazing as I kept moaning softly.

This then sparked an idea of my own after she continued for about another minute. I put it into action and pulled my cock out of her mouth. She looked confused and didn't speak as I slowly got up and grabbed her. Gently pinning her down, I kissed her deeply as my dick rubbed against her tight pussy.

Riley moaned through the kiss and I slowly inserted it into her, beginning to thrust instantly.

She started to moan more as my cock began to enter and exit her pussy over and over again. Her feelers wrapped around me, hugging me tightly as I kept penetrating her.

"O- oh… So… Good…" She moaned.

"Yeah, h- heh..." I said.

She continued to moan as I kept thrusting, going faster every few thrusts done. It felt so amazing as I penetrated her that I couldn't keep my excitement and began thrusting faster and deeper. Riley moaned out even louder as I kept thrusting inside her. But what happened next really caught me off guard.

Her feelers removed from me and rubbed down my back, soon reaching down to my asshole and shoving inside me. I let out a small cute gasp as she giggled, the feelers beginning to penetrate me as well. I let out a small giggle and kept thrusting as she kept thrusting her feelers inside me.

The feelers really did add pleasure to me, making me feel much better then I did normally. I began panting and kept thrusting wanting to make her feel amazing.

And as I continued doing so, Riley shoved her feelers deeper into me making me yip in shock and clenched my teeth, shaking from the pleasure that filled my body. Riley smiled and continued making her feelers go deeper as I tried keeping myself together. My cock began throbbing inside her pussy as she penetrated me deeper and deeper.

"T- take it easy, I won't last long with you doing that." I panted out.

Riley just giggled and kept going deeper without stopping, making me shiver and pant harder. I still tried thrusting but the feelers inside my ass was too much for me just about as I kept moaning and shivering from it.

I know I wouldn't last much longer with her doing this, so I decided to go all out without telling her. And as I got into a better position, I rammed into her pussy, shoving as deep as I could inside her. Riley let out a gasp of shock, not having expected that and I just smirked at her before thrusting hard and fast. She moaned out as my cock began penetrating her fully. She closed my eyes as her feelers started thrusting into me, making me shake harder from the pleasure.

We continued to penetrate each other as I felt my pleasure grow to new levels as I was nearly unable to hold back anymore.

The thing that was too much for me was when Riley's feelers shoved so deep that they hit a sensitive part inside me. This sensitive part overloaded my body with an immense pleasure. All I remember doing was moaning as loud as I could as cum fired at a shocking speed from my tip. Riley's eyes shot wide open when I fired inside her.

She moaned with me as I came so hard into her that it hurt a little. When I finished, I nearly fainted and fell on her, panting hard and heavily. My cock remained inside her as I tried keeping my eyes opened. Once she gotten over the shock of my powerful orgasm, she slowly removed her feelers from my ass and wrapped them around me, hugging me tightly as I drifted off to sleep...


	78. Revival

Requested By: Yerboi  
F Houndoom X M Persian

Deep within the forest, I live in a cave. Alone. Miles and miles away from any city. Yeah, I could live in the city, but I'd rather live out here in the forest. Don't need to pay bills, interact, and more. I've never really been an interactive Pokemon. I always liked keeping to myself and avoid any sort of conflict. But what happened one night changed that all.

It was just a normal day like always as I was outside searching for food and anything to improve my place. It was a nice quiet day for me as no one is out here. The ones who are is just wandering around or enjoying the scenery and soon will be on their way.

They are mostly nice when I run into them, but being myself, I never really interact. Just a simple hello and walk off.

Anyways, after a bit of collecting stuff, I finally turned back to head home. Once I walked back in my cave and unloaded a bag full of fruits and other random stuff. After piling up the fruits and stuff, I walked back outside and looked up to see the sky turning orange and pink.

"Hmm… Sun's going down..." I said.

I sat down and enjoyed the nice breeze. I stretched out and sighed. The gentle breeze felt nice against my skin as I closed my eyes. I sat there for about ten minutes before getting up, going back inside and fell on my makeshift bed. I grabbed my book and read a bit before falling asleep about an hour later.

After a bit I woke up. Rising from my bed, I looked at the cave entrance and noticed it was still night. I sighed and got up fully to my feet. Stretching, I walked out of the cave and looked around. The sky was filled with shining stars as the moon glowed brightly.

"Damn..." I said to myself.

I am not sure what time it was honestly. From the moon's position, I would say about three in the morning. This made me sigh in annoyance. I looked down and exhaled heavily.

"Really hate when I wake up in the middle of the night…" I shook my head.

It's been about two weeks in a row I woke up in the middle of the night and it was getting annoying quite quickly. Not sure why I am waking up at these hours. So deciding to try and waste time to get sleepy again, I went on a walk. I grabbed the little sack next to my bed and began walking out and into the dense forest.

"Hmm. The forest at night is spooky, but nice for some reason." I said.

"Doesn't scare me." I added.

After a bit of walking, I arrived at a pond and walked to it, collecting some water to boil later for some water.

As I was collecting some of the water from it, I heard something. The sound was something sounding like rustling. Looking up and looking confused, I got up and walked towards where the sound sounded. When I got to the noise, I began searching. After searching for a bit I noticed something. When I walked around a tree, I noticed a Persian. Persian was unconscious and looked injured.

Walking up to him, I poked him and spoke trying to wake him up. I poked him a few times as he didn't budge. I sighed and threw the stick I held to poke him with away to the side.

I know I couldn't really leave him here. Though these woods are safe, things can still happen at random. So I didn't really want anything to happen to this random Persian. So bending down, I grabbed hold of him and threw him over my shoulder, beginning to slowly walk back to my cave.

After a bit of walking, I arrived at my cave and gently placed down the Persian on some random matting I had. Covering him up I stretched and sighed.

"Jeez, so tired now after carrying him here..." I said.

Walking over to my own bed, I fell onto it and groaned softly and closed my eyes.

I woke up around seven AM and slowly got up. I yawned deeply and got up. I looked at the Persian who was still asleep on the bed. I shrugged and walked over to my food and created some berry juice. While I was mixing the berries together, I heard a groan behind me. My ears perked up as I looked back to see the Persian waking up. He slowly lifted up and groaned softly, slowly looking around.

"You're up." I said.

The Persian looked at me and looked confused.

"U- um..." The Persian softly said.

"Just relax… I found you laying in the forest so I took you to my place. Hungry?" I asked.

The Persian nodded as I brought him a bowl of berries. The Persian took no time eating everything within half a minute. Once he finished, he placed the bowl down and stared at me, tilting his head.

"What… Happened…?" He asked.

"I found you while I was out." I told him.

"Oh..." He simply replied and looked down.

He then slowly got up and looked out of the cave and back at me. He looked me over and tilted his head some more before walking around to check the place out. After he got settled in, he looked at me.

"Can you do something for me…?" He said.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"I remember… Passing out because of the need to mate… Can you… Have sex with me…?" He said.

I stopped and turned to him.

"What?" I said.

"Can you have sex with me…? It hurts..." He said.

I thought about it for a second when I sighed. Not sure what hit me after hearing that but I wanted to actually mate with someone too for quite some time. Though it's from a Persian, I looked at him and nodded.

"Fine..." I spoke.

The Persian smiled and nearly knocked me over, hugging me tightly and moved me to my bed, laying me down and landing on me. The Persian started with kissing my deeply as he purred happily, seeing his tail wag. I sighed and closed my eyes, kissing back softly.

Gently wrapping my arms around him, we kept kissing. It actually felt a bit nice since I've been wanting to do this for some time. And as we kept kissing, I felt something inside me spark. This feeling was new and came out of nowhere. It caused me to actually grab the Persian and roll him over. He looked up at me as I blushed and began to slowly grind his crotch.

The Persian let out a tiny moan as I felt his cock get harder, soon pressing against my ass. The feeling when it pressed against my ass sent an odd feeling through me. But for some reason, it felt good.

When he became fully erect, I started to grind against him harder. The force of my grinding caused his cock to slip inside me. When it slid inside me, I moaned softly. I was grinding across my pussy when it happened. So when it entered my pussy, my eyes widen.

"O- oh..." I gently moaned out.

"H- heh..." Persian let out a chuckle.

Looking at him, he had a small smirk on his face and I felt myself smile softly as well. This was quite good and I really enjoyed it. After having his cock rest inside my pussy for a bit, I let out a small shiver and gently rose and fell.

I began riding him slowly and it felt really good. Other then a tiny bit of pain, it felt really great. It was really nice as I kept gently lowering myself on his crotch.

Persian was panting softly as his cock went deeper into me. The feeling grew as I placed my paws on his chest and kept going down on him. While doing this, he suddenly grabbed my hips and using a surprising amount of strength, lifted himself up while I still had his cock in my pussy, and pinned me up against a wall.

Persian then kept me in the air, beginning to thrust deeply into me. I was shocked at how strong he was and when he began thrusting into me, I couldn't hold back moans of pleasure. My spiky tail wagged side to side as I felt myself get hotter from the panting and moaning I was doing.

The pleasure even became so much I already felt myself leak liquids to the floor.

My pussy began throbbing lightly as he kept thrusting. Persian liked this and thrust deeper into me, causing me to squeal in pleasure. My vaginal walls tighten as it trapped his cock and made it hard but pleasurable to thrust inside me.

He panted and looked at me. He pressed his lips against mine and we kissed again, still feeling him thrust inside me. It was an intense pleasure as my pussy leaked more. The liquids leaking from my pussy filled the cave in this odd scent that fogged my vision.

The smell was sweet and made me much more sensitive after getting a quick smell of it. I panted as my legs shivered intensely.

I noticed Persian also caught some of my sweet scent. I looked at him and had his eyes closed, panting heavily and started thrusting harder and harder into me.

Each thrust sent a shock through my body. It was so intense I could barely hold back anymore. The pleasure was so, so, so much. The pleasure kept rising as I closed my eyes as well, unable to hold much longer. I felt it build up and it was increasingly difficult to hold.

A few seconds later, I couldn't anymore. I couldn't hold it. And I remember howling in pleasure as my pussy loosen up as all of the intense sweet smelling liquids from it squirted out all over the cave floor. The smell caused Persian to lose himself in a dazed pleasure as he quickly pinned me to the floor.

The shock from being slammed to the floor caused me to gasp but the pleasure gave me no pain.

Once he slammed me down, he got into a position and started to ram into me. The pleasure grew so intense as he went full out on my pussy. His claws gently sunk into my arms as he moaned loudly.

After a bit of thrusting, his face shifted. His face expression told me he was about to release his creamy stick goo inside me.

I was right on that because moments later, I heard him yell in pleasure as his cum filled my pussy. Persian moaned loudly as he lodged his dick deep within me and rested it there, continuing to cum for quite a decent amount before stopping.

After he stopped cumming inside me, he snuggled me tightly. He still gently thrust inside me for another minute before pulling out. I moaned when he pulled out of me and we shared another kiss. We kissed for quite some time before departing. Still panting, we smiled and I ended up falling asleep not long later.

A few hours later, I awoke with Persian laying on me, completely out from last night. I smiled softly and scratched his head. Laying there, I smiled and stayed there...


	79. We Love You

Requested By: FurretLover  
M Furret X F Floatzel X F Typhlosion X F Luxray

Sitting around and working on my work, I suddenly heard the door open. Getting up and stretching, I walked to the front door and noticed my team had arrived home. First of all, my team is all females yet I am male. These females are a Floatzel, Typhlosion and Luxray. A bit of backstory, our team is quite famous, being a top rescue team. The three are quite charming and sweet, known to love adventuring. Lets just say the three has a massive fan base. They are pretty much loved by everyone.

I am their instructor and leader. Sending them out and all. The somewhat sad thing is, I am not really known. Nearly everyone thinks it's only the three, yet, there is a fourth, being me. I am a rescuer too honestly. But as I found out not long ago, my species and 'personality' doesn't really attract much attention.

It is sad, since I am an adventurer at heart, also rescuing a few Pokemon before recruiting these three. Not sure what I can do though. So I just decided to stay back at the HQ and receive messages and other form of contact with Pokemon in need of help or exploration tips.

Anyways, enough of that. Lets get into this. When I saw them walk in, I walked up to them.

"You're back. How was it?" I asked.

"It was pretty fun." Floatzel spoke.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it. Lots of fun. Why didn't you come?" Luxray said.

"Eh, it was your party, and besides, I had all this sorting to get finished." I told them.

"Oh… Well, we did bring you some stuff. We'll just put it in your room. We should better get some sleep for tomorrow's rescues." Luxray spoke.

The three then walked off to their room, leaving me in the living room.

"Kinda wish I did go… But oh well." I quietly spoke to myself.

I then went back to my table and sat down, continuing to sort the messages I received over the week. After I finished sorting all the papers and envelopes, I got up and yawned, tired of all of that. I decided to call it a day and went up to my room to get some needed sleep. I crawled on my bed and let out a happy sigh, finally being able to sleep.

The next morning, I awoke and walked out into the living room to start looking for emergency messages. I found an important one and walked into their room, waking them up. They quickly jumped up and got ready for their work.

Once they left their room and got the briefing, they all left besides Luxray. Luxray turned to me and spoke.

"Wanna come this time?" She asked.

"Nah, this is your job." I told her.

"Why don't you ever want to go anymore? You used to back then." She said.

"That's when you were still rookies and learning the ropes. You don't need me anymore. And besides, Pokemon aren't really fond of me like you three are. So go on, I'll see you tonight." I said.

"Oh… Okay..." She looked down and walked out.

I closed the door and turned, looking down and sighing softly. It was a bit sad since I used to be a big time explorer and such, but it's better if they went out. They need someone overlooking the stuff back here to keep things flowing anyways. And I don't really mind not getting any attention like I used too. I'm perfectly fine being their commander here. If I'm not working here, then things can get out of line and to crazy to handle. So this is a perfect flow right now.

And with that, I walked back to my table and sat down, working on the remaining stuff.

The day passed so quickly and I was sitting on the couch just watching some TV when I heard the door open and the three walk in.

"We're back…!" Typhlosion exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hey, welcome back." I said.

The three walked to me and sat around, relaxing after a long day of working.

"So how was all your days?" I asked.

"Quite good. Did a ton from our list." Floatzel said.

"Nice work you three. Keep this up and we might even clean out the list for a tiny bit." I told them.

"Heh, it would be nice relaxing for a day, but it's still nice rescuing those in need." Typhlosion said.

"Indeed. Well, anyways, I'm happy you three are out there working hard." I smiled.

"Yep…!" Luxray said.

We then all sat around and watched a bit of TV before the three got up.

"Well, it's getting a bit late. Don't wanna be late tomorrow morning…!" Luxray said.

"Okay. Night then." I nodded.

The three then walked off. I wasn't far behind as I shut everything off about half an hour later and went into my room. Laying in my bed I fell asleep.

After sleeping for about two hours or so, I woke up slightly. Looking to my side at the clock it showed three in the morning. Sighing as my head fell back, I tried going back to sleep. It didn't work and I sat there for twenty minutes before I heard my door slowly open.

Looking up, I was blinded by the lights turning on and a voice.

"Oh, you're already awake." Luxray's voice said.

"H- huh…?" I sounded confused, regaining vision.

Once I regained my vision, I noticed the three had walked in and stood at the end of my bed.

"What are you three doing up…?" I asked.

"Well… We wanted to give you something." Luxray said.

"Give me something?" I asked.

"Yep. We noticed that you haven't gotten any attention for so long. It's unfair and we think you deserve some attention. You've been here since we were starting off. It feels so long, about two years now." Luxray said.

"Yeah… And we… All really like you. In that way. Your leadership… Everything." Floatzel said also.

"Huh?" I still sounded confused.

Luxray sighed and crawled on my bed, gently pinning me down and licking my face.

"We want to give you attention." Luxray spoke softly with a smile.

My eyes were a bit wide and I nodded slowly. The three looked excited as Luxray lifted me up and brought me downstairs. She laid me down and got on top of me. Luxray began with a kiss and slowly looked at me.

I blushed softly and looked back. Luxray smiled and slowly slid off me. I saw Floatzel move in and gently touched my dick. Shivering softly from the touch, I watched as Floatzel slowly jerked me off. Slowly resting my head back, I felt Floatzel continue to jerk me off lightly.

The touch was smooth and gentle. I let out a small sigh and smiled softly as I felt myself get harder by the second. She kept rubbing my shaft till it was fully erect.

Slowly looking up, I saw all three stared with awe. Seeing them doing this caused me to blush harder. I then spoke.

"H- heh. How about you three show your leader a good time…?" I said.

"With pleasure." Floatzel smirked.

"Yeah, same, hehe." Luxray joined.

"Get ready." Typhlosion also joined.

The first to make a move was Floatzel. She just remained gently stroking me off. Typhlosion moved up to me and we started making out slowly. And finally, I felt Luxray's tail penetrate my ass, causing me to moan softly.

"Oh… Ah..." I moaned out.

"Seems like he's liking it, heh." Luxray giggled cutely.

"Yeah, how about we pick it up?" Floatzel giggled back.

The three agreed and all removed from me. Floatzel got down on all fours and gently shook her rear towards me. I let out a nervous giggle and slowly got up. After getting up to her, I gently rubbed her back and sides before getting in position.

I looked down and smiled softly before rubbing my dick against her ass.

"Heh, go ahead. Go ahead and penetrate me deeply, heh." She giggled.

Nodding, I slowly inserted inside her. Floatzel moaned softly as my dick went into her slowly as I thrust gently. Floatzel moaned some more as I kept thrusting. Feeling my dick inside her felt odd at first since I never had sex before, but as I continued, it became better. Smiling some more, I thrust a bit quicker as she moaned a bit more.

While thrusting, the other two watched and giggled softly, happy to see me enjoying myself already. But as I kept thrusting, Luxray got up and near me. She laid down and moved her tail behind me. She then began penetrating me again with her tail.

"O- oh yeah..." I moaned.

She kept penetrating me as I kept thrusting. Closing my eyes, I kept thrusting. My thrusts became harder as I gripped her sides a bit harder.

"E- enjoy my ass?" Floatzel asked.

I nodded as she giggled.

"Aw, come on. How about us?" Typhlosion said.

Opening my eyes and looking at her, they seemed to be wanting some as well. I smiled and pulled out of her. Walking over to Typhlosion, I pushed her down on her back and landed on her. We looked at each other as I slid my meat inside her vagina. Her eyes shot open and she moaned quite loudly as I did so.

I got into a better position and began going at her at a steady pace, seeing her moan cutely every so often.

She was quite tight at first but loosen up not long later. Once doing so, I really went in for it and fully thrust inside her.

Typhlosion moaned out and told me to keep going. I did and continued to thrust harder as time passed. Luxray didn't stop penetrating my ass either which gave me added pleasure and made me want to go harder and faster.

"A- ah, f- fuck me harder..." Typhlosion moaned out.

Smirking I kept thrusting harder. Typhlosion kept moaning as I did so and grabbed my sides, forcing me down to thrust as deep as possible. I continued doing this and began panting and sweating. It was so nice that I couldn't stop.

"You two seem to be having fun..." Luxray whined softly.

My tongue was hanging out as I looked at her. Luxray whined cutely as gently rubbed her pussy. Though I didn't want to stop, I decided to do so and pulled out. Typhlosion seemed disappointed but understood that I was only one male out of three females.

After pulling out, I walked to Luxray. But before I got to her, she tackled me and pinned me down. I yipped from the force and stared at her. She looked at me with a smirk and shoved down on my cock, sending it inside her deeply.

I gasped and shivered from it. Luxray kept smirking and soon shoved her tail in my ass once more. This caused me moan loudly as I closed my eyes, feeling her ride forcefully down on me. The feeling was so intense of her crushing my crotch that I felt myself get too excited too quickly.

This feeling grew so fast that I don't think I could hold for long. She was so rough on me and I tried telling her to slow down. But she didn't stop at all. I kept trying to tell her but gave up. My head fell back as my arms spread from each other.

I panted hard and fast, feeling the pleasure rise beyond what I could hold. She just didn't stop and kept pounding down on me.

Soon I wasn't able to hold it anymore and ended up releasing my treat inside her. She moaned loudly as I unloaded inside her.

"F- fuck…!" She moaned out.

When I finished, she quickly pulled out of me and fell on the floor, panting heavily. Typhlosion and Floatzel watched in amazement as Floatzel rushed to lick the remaining cum off my tip. After she finished, the three snuggled me, nearly crushing me with their large sizes.

"Heh… How was it…?" Floatzel said.

"P- perfect..." I panted out.

They giggled and resumed snuggling me as I drifted off to sleep...


	80. Shinx's Story 9: A Relaxing Time

Requested By: JibayanAssassin  
M Shinx X M Riolu

A few weeks has passed since Riolu's birthday and he seemed pleased with his gift still. I was happy he enjoyed it.

So we were just sitting around relaxing. No one was home and we were just sitting on the couch, awaiting something to happen. Riolu have gotten so bored that he got up and looked at me.

"It's so boring..." He finally spoke after an hour of silent.

"Well… We can do something together." I told him.

"That's true. Wanna go out and do something then?" He asked.

"Sure." I agreed and got up.

We got ready and walked out to explore the area. We ended up heading near our school while exploring. As we walked past, I stopped and noticed Eevee. I shook my head and told Riolu to hurry. But it wasn't fast enough as Eevee noticed us and spoke with her friends before running towards us. I groaned in annoyance since I want nothing to do with her. When she reached us she still looked pissed.

"Been a bit..." She said in a low tone.

"Hmh..." I didn't bother speaking.

"That's it?" She looked mad.

I shrugged and began walking, Riolu waited for me. As I began walking, I felt Eevee shove me. This made me turn around and looked a bit mad.

"Don't touch me..." I told her.

"Or what?" She stepped closer.

Exhaling in annoyance and turning back once more, I began walking again. Eevee scoffed and walked off back to her friends as I made it back to Riolu. He rolled his eyes and motioned me to continue to walk. I did so and we kept walking for a bit before resting at a bus stop. We were planning on heading over to moonlight fields just to relax a bit. Who knew there was still more to this region, we just discovered this location not long ago and it looked extremely nice to visit.

We waited for the bus and soon walked on it, taking it to Blackbird City. Once getting off, we walked into the forest for a bit before coming to the location, luckily using a map since it was deep within this forest.

Once arriving, I smiled and looked around at the hundreds to thousands of moon flowers that scattered the field.

"So pretty..." I said.

"Yeah, it is quite nice." Riolu said, walking up to me.

Turning to face him, I jumped and hugged him, knocking us to the ground. Riolu laughed softly and rubbed my head as I purred lightly.

Giving the nice location, I couldn't help myself but to ask Riolu.

"So… Wanna fuck?" I asked.

"Heh, we've been doing so a lot. But sure, hehe." Riolu laughed.

I smiled and undressed right there. Once we were fully naked I landed on him and kissed him deeply, our cocks rubbing together gently. I ended up frotting him a bit as he moaned in delight. He returned it soon after and soon we were rubbing against each other.

Moaning softly from us rubbing dicks together, I moved closer and kissed him deeply. Riolu moaned softly and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in tightly.

We kept kissing for a bit and soon departed. Looking up, I blushed and gently got up. I turned around to reveal my ass to him and gently waved my rear side to side. Riolu smiled and mounted me soon later as his cock thrust inside me.

"Ah..." I moaned out.

Riolu thrust quite hard and moaned out. He kept thrusting and rubbed my back.

"Heh, how is it…?" He asked.

"Still amazing." I smiled.

"Hehe, that's good." He said.

He then continued to thrust a few more times before pulling out. Looking back at him and tilting my head, he just sighed and stretched out.

"Though I would love to fuck, I think we should get out of public… This place is too open. How about we go on an adventure?" He asked.

"Oh, okay… Was enjoying it though..." I sounded disappointed as I got dressed.

After getting dressed, we walked around the field. Riolu lead me around for a bit, not really sure where we were going but it was quite nice walking in the field. After walking a bit, Riolu finally stopped. He turned to me as I looked at him.

"We're here?" I asked.

"Well, I was planning on doing something… But I think we should get back." He said.

"Get back? Aw, we just arrived here..." I told him.

"I know, I know. But for some reason I think we should just get home." He said.

"Okay… A bit sad we can't stay longer, but I'll head back with you." I told him again.

Riolu smiled and gently rubbed my head before pulling me into a hug. I hugged back and soon shared a kiss before departing. We then walked back and an hour later, we arrived at emerald city again. Once we arrived at the city, Riolu looked at me.

"Hey, so..." He sighed.

"Huh? What is it?" I asked.

"About Eevee..." He said.

"Oh. Um. What about her?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well she seems pissed still." He told me.

"What's new? She's been pissed ever since I left her. It's really starting to get annoying..." I told him back.

"Yeah, it is starting to get annoying." He sighed.

"I just want her to finally leave me alone." I said, shaking my head.

"Yeah, me too. Meowstic accepted my request and yeah, we talked to each other a few times and our relationship is still intact. She isn't that sad about it, she really did accept my request." He said.

I nodded and sighed, hugging him.

"I would talk to her, but I do not want to even look at her." I said.

"Yeah… Look, how about we do something?" He said.

"Do something?" I tilted my head.

"Yeah. How about we continue our fun at my place?" He told me.

I smiled and nodded, accept quickly and hugging him. He hugged back and we walked back to his place. After reaching his place, we walked in and made it to his room. We entered his room and he locked the door, telling me just in case. I let out a small laugh and jumped on his bed, pawing in the air. Riolu soon joined and jumped on his bed too. We hugged again and I gently stroked his head before kissing him.

After kissing a bit, we departed and started undressing each other. Once we undressed, I wrapped my arms around him and pushed him to the ground, kissing deeply. We kept kissing as I reached my paw down to gently rub his cock. He let out a tiny moan through the kiss and returned the rubbing, using his paw to rub my dick.

Moaning softly I departed and smiled.

"Shall we?" I asked.

Riolu nodded and gently pushed me off. He then got up and got on all fours.

"Heh, go rough, hehe." He giggled cutely.

I nodded and smirked, going up to him and mounting him. Rubbing my dick against his ass, I gently rubbed his back and stared at him.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Really give me it, heh." He nodded.

Nodding again, I shoved into him deeply, beginning to thrust at a nice steady yet pleasurable pace. Riolu closed his eyes and wagged his tail, wrapping it around my torso. I smiled at this since his tail was so fluffy and warm.

But not wanting to enjoy his warm tail, I started to thrust more.

"Oh, so good like always, heh." Riolu told me.

"Yeah, heh… This feeling never gets old." I told him.

"Agreed." He said.

Continuing to thrust into him, I moaned softly and titled my head back, wagging my tail gently. My tail soon wrapped around my body with his tail.

Moaning softly from the thrust, I kept at a steady pace and stroked his head and back gently, using my claws to gently scratch his back. The scratching combined with stroking caused Riolu to moan out softly and smiled, telling me it felt so good. Smiling at this, I kept scratching his back. Riolu shook his rear gently. The feeling of him moving his rear caused me to moan as it wiggled my dick around.

He kept rubbing his rear and this made me moan more and more, wanting a lot more. I gripped his sides and started to thrust harder into him.

Riolu moaned loudly as I thrust inside him. I tried going as deep as possible. This feeling grew higher and it felt amazing.

"More…!" Riolu suddenly moaned out.

I panted and did so, trying to please Riolu the best as I can.

As I kept thrusting, I wanted to feel the full thing so I pressed my paws against his sides and thrust hard and quick. Not more then a minute, I released into him, causing Riolu to moan loudly which always aroused me so much.

Once I finished releasing, I pulled out and licked his back.

"So good, heh..." I panted.

"Yeah, always..." He said.

We kissed each other and I slowly got up, stretching and sighing happily. He got up and sat next to me, hugging me. I hugged back and we kissed again. Once we departed, we stared at each other and got up. Holding paws, we walked downstairs, not bothering to dress up. We proceeded to sit on the couch and snuggled each other.

The snuggling was so warm and nice that I didn't move at all. I rubbed my head against him as my tail gently stroked his back, gently using one of my tips to shove in his ass.

Riolu moaned cutely again and smiled at me.

"Your tail always feels good in my ass..." He said.

"Heh, is that so…?" I giggled softly.

I kept using my tail to gently penetrate his ass for a bit before stopping. I then got off him and laid back. Riolu followed and landed on me, hugging me tightly. I rubbed his back and slowly closed my eyes, yawning softly and fell asleep...


	81. Stormed In

Requested By: Unknown  
M Pikachu X S Togedemaru

Wandering through the forest, I had no idea what I was doing.

The walk was boring and had no idea what to do. The forest was dark and it looked like it was going to rain. Sighing, I kept walking. I kept walking for a bit before stopping, feeling rain to begin to fall.

"Great..." I groaned out.

I kept walking for a bit before finding a cave and walking in. Sighing, I sat down and watched the rain. The rain fell heavily as I sat and watched, not knowing what to do anymore. The rain completely ruined the walk through the forest and now I'm stuck in a cave. Perfect.

Due to the rain, I ended up falling asleep.

When I awoke, I noticed the rain was still going. Groaning in annoyance, I sat up and just looked at it. When I was watching, I noticed something within the rain. Getting up, I looked through the rain and noticed an outline within it.

Tilting my head, I walked into the rain and looked around for a bit. Walking towards the figure, I noticed it was a Togedemaru wandering through the rain looking a bit tired.

"Um, hello?" I called out.

The Togedemaru looked up and noticed me through the mist and rain and walked up to me.

"H- hey, can you help me… I've gotten lost in this storm." He said.

"Sure… I am in a cave just behind me… Follow." I said, walking to the cave.

He followed and soon we were in the cave. He sat down and shook off, sighing.

"Thanks for helping me… That storm was really strong." He told me.

"Yep, no problem..." I replied.

He yawned and laid down, saying that he was really tired and was going to take a little nap. I nodded and just sat in front of the entrance, staring at the entrance and sighed, bored out of my mind.

Togedemaru was already asleep and I looked at him, sighing again and tilting my head. I wondered what a Togedemaru was doing out here during this storm. Yeah, it came out of nowhere almost, but still. Togedemaru's are mostly up the mountain, not down here. This is why I was confused when I saw him. But oh well, it doesn't really member.

Anyways, I was still sitting for a tiny bit before I slowly got up. Groaning, I walked out into the storm, looking around for a bit. I looked around for some random stuff.

I ended up bringing back some berries and rain water since I was beginning to get hungry due to waiting so long. When I entered the cave, I ate the berries and drank the rain water. After finishing up, I looked around the cave. There was nothing at all. At all. So I just walked back and stared at the Togedemaru who was still fast asleep. I didn't want to wake him up, so I walked to the other side of the cave and laid down.

Kicking my feet up, I let out a sigh and soon yawned. Getting a bit tired, I looked over to him again as he kept sleeping.

"Hmm… Must've been exhausted. Eh, might try and get some sleep again..." I told myself.

After laying there for a bit, I shrugged and decided to get some sleep again. So after closing my eyes, I ended up falling asleep again.

After a bit of rest, I awoke. Looking at the entrance, it was still raining, but this time, nighttime.

"Are you fucking serious…?" I groggily said.

Getting up and stretching, I groaned louder, nearly growling.

"Just want to leave now..." I said.

Looking down, I looked around. Togedemaru was still asleep. But I decided to wake up him. So going over to him, I shook him and spoke.

"Hey, you up?" I asked.

Togedemaru remained asleep as I kept shaking. After shaking enough, he finally woke up and opened his eyes.

"U- ugh, y- yeah?" He said.

"You've been asleep for quite some time. Time to wake up." I told him.

"Oh, sorry..." He said, sitting up and yawning heavily.

When he woke up enough, he stood up and looked at me.

"Hey, um, thanks for finding me." He said.

"Yeah, no problem..." I told him.

He walked to the entrance as I walked next to him. We stared at the rain falling hard. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"This will still happen for quite some time I bet..." I told him.

"Yeah, this kinda sucks." He replied.

Nodding, I walked back and sat down.

"Know of something to do?" I asked.

"Not really. This cave doesn't really have anything." He told me.

I thought for a bit before Togedemaru talked.

"Hey, I think I know something we can do." He said.

"Hmm?" I looked at him.

Togedemaru nodded happily and instantly looked away. He seemed a bit off and I told him if something was wrong. He quickly looked at me and shook his head.

"N- no…! Just wondered if you would actually go through with it." He said.

"Um, okay. What is it? Anything that's better then sitting here." I said.

"Well, um..." He looked down.

I sighed and looked at him.

"Just say it." I told him.

Togedemaru closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Well… I wanted to know if you would, uh, want to… Fuck." He said.

My ears perked up and I looked at him.

"Yes..." I instantly replied.

Togedemaru looked up, surprised.

"R- really?" He said.

"Yeah, better then just sitting here." I said.

He smiled and hugged him, knocking me down before rubbing his cock against me.

"W- whoa." I said.

Togedemaru smiled and kissed me before I said anything else. My eyes widen as I kissed back. He hugging me tightly while kissing and stroked me. He seemed to be eager already and quickly flipped me over, mounting me instantly and shoving into me.

When he entered me, my eyes widen as I let out a shriek. He began thrusting fast and hard into me.

"H- hold on…!" I moaned out.

Togedemaru didn't listen and kept thrusting into me hard and fast, not stopping at all. The force pushed me forward. I closed my eyes and shivered, trying to stop him but my attempts did not stop him. I cussed a bit as he kept thrusting hard. He panted out and kept thrusting. His paws gently stroked my side and continued to thrust.

It was quite painful at first but has he kept thrusting more and more.

He kept thrusting hard and fast. I closed my eyes and moaned out loudly out of nowhere. It was sudden and caught me off guard for some reason. He kept thrusting and I couldn't help but moan again for some reason. My ears lowered and began panting and moaning.

"F- fuck!" I moaned out.

Togedemaru smirked and kept thrusting hard, moaning hard, causing it to echo through the cave. The thrusting become so much that I felt myself get harder and harder, soon fully erect as it pressed against the cold stone floor.

My erection touching the cold floor sent a chill down my spine. It just felt so much better. Togedemaru clawed at my sides that sent more pleasure through me. It kept increasing my pleasure and soon I squealed in delight. The pleasure grew and kept rising. I moaned and looked back slowly, seeing he had his tongue out and panting hard and quick.

While he thrust, I began sweating and closing my eyes, feeling my ass be penetrated so hard. The pain was gone however and was replaced by this amazing pleasurable feeling that I still couldn't help but moan loudly throughout the cave.

My cock began throbbing from the pleasure as he continued to thrust. But after a few more rough fucks later, I felt him release his warm cum inside me.

With wide eyes, I moaned that loudest I've ever moaned before, feeling the cum entering me deep and fast, flowing smoothing.

When he finished cumming inside me, he pulled out and panted still, staring at me with a smirk.

I looked back and quickly turned around and grabbed him, pinning him to the ground. He looked surprised as I licked my licks, pressing my dick against his own dick.

I kept licking my lips as I quickly shoved my cock inside him. Togedemaru cried out in pleasure when I did this and I began thrusting hard.

"T- time for payback…!" I moaned.

Togedemaru nodded slowly and watched as I kept thrusting, moaning out loudly as I drooled. It was such a nice feeling that I didn't want to stop at all. The fucking I just received felt so amazing, now I want to do it to him.

As I kept thrusting however, I looked at him and kept smirking.

"How do you like it?" I asked.

"G- good." He quietly spoke before moaning.

Letting out a small giggle, I kept thrusting and used my paws to grab his cock, jerking him off. Togedemaru moaned more as I kept doing this.

"M- more…! Fuck me more…!" Togedemaru cried out.

As I went deeper he squealed again.

"Yes…! Fucking yes…! Fuck me like a bitch…!" He cried out some more.

My tail wagged fast as I thrust as deep as I can. My balls slapped against his ass with a pleasant sound as I continued. And for a Togedemaru, he had some decently sized balls. They looked so good that I used a paw to massage them. I squeezed them as he squealed again and kept panting hard.

I giggled and continued to massage them while thrusting. And I kept panting harder and harder, feeling myself lose it in pleasure. I didn't want to stop at all, I wanted him to take my dick. Take my entire dick.

However sadly, I couldn't hold on much longer and I knew it was coming. I made the best out of it though and kept thrusting as long as I can. Togedemaru just kept moaning and squealing. Hearing him do so made me want to fill him up so badly.

And so I grabbed his sides and rammed into him over and over, feeling the pleasure rise to unbearable levels.

And soon, I came inside him forcefully. I thrust deeply and let my cock rest inside him as I flooded his ass with my white creamy cum. He cried out in pleasure, moaning loudly as he released again, covering himself in his own cum.

The cumshot he did was impressive and I smirked as I slowly stopped cumming. After finishing cumming, I pulled out and fell on him, hugging him tightly.

"H- heh..." I giggled softly.

"So good..." He said.

"Yeah, heh." I nodded and kissed him.

We kissed for a bit before departing and looking at each other. I then looked at the cave's entrance and noticed the rain stopped. I smiled and looked back at him.

"Looks like the rain stopped… Wanna leave and go home with me?" I asked.

Togedemaru nodded and got up. We held paws and walked out into the night...


	82. Discovering Love

Requested By: MaleBraixen  
M Fennekin X M Zorua

I'm a Fennekin. Kind, outgoing, always happy, and loves to have fun. I want to explore everything just about. That pretty much sums it up for me. My friend, Zorua is a bit different. He is always quiet. He isn't shy, just quiet a lot of the time. But all together, he is kind and really fun to have around.

We have been friends since we were quite young honestly. Years and years of being friends, we are finally teens, nearing sixteen years old.

Once we gotten old enough, Zorua and I began exploring the region. Of course, I am a major adventurer, so is Zorua, and we love exploring what the region has. So many things you can find around here honestly that it is awesome.

Anyways, one day I was preparing for an adventure. I heard of an abandon forging area or something. A big metal structure that produced many things like metals, ingots, scrap, just anything relating to metals. It has been abandoned for so long and I knew it would be a perfect area to explore.

I already told Zorua and he agreed instantly, excited to explore a new area I found.

When he arrived at my place, we got ready and prepared. Once we were all ready, we headed out and headed towards where this location was.

As we walked, we began talking.

"Man, I am so excited…!" I exclaimed.

Zorua nodded.

"I wonder if we can find something cool. Maybe an ingot of some kind." I smiled.

"Would be interesting." Zorua spoke.

"Yeah! So lets try and get there." I told him.

"An abandon area used for crafting ingots… I'm sure there is still quite a lot of scrap laying around we can possibly use." He told me.

"Oh? What can we use scrap and metals for?" I asked.

"Eh, no idea. Could just use it for anything." Zorua told me.

"Heh, yeah. Maybe work on our fort, add some plating to it and all." I said.

Zorua nodded and kept walking.

We soon reached the massive metal building.

"Whoa… This looks so much bigger then on the map." I said.

Zorua nodded again and walked to the rusted door, pulling at it, telling me to come over and help. I went over to him and grabbed the door, beginning to pull at it. After pulling quite hard, the door finally opened. The door sudden opening caused us to fall back and on our asses.

Getting up slowly, rubbing my rear, I sighed.

"Didn't really expect that." I said.

"Yeah… Well, lets go." He said.

Zorua then walked into the darken area. We pulled out flashlights and turned them on looking around. The place was a mess and destroyed. I wondered what happened in here honestly, it was a complete wreck. So after looking for a moment, we began walking around, avoiding the trash that was scattered around the ground.

After walking a bit, I wondered what to look at first. I looked at Zorua and told him I was going towards the forging area. He replied and told me he'll come later. I nodded and walked off in the large building.

I walked for a bit before arriving at the forging area. The area was large and looked really cool. I began exploring instantly, checking out all the machines used to produce the ingots. Seeing the massive furnaces also looked quite awesome. I've never really seen anything like this other then games.

And as I kept exploring, I found a metal door and tried opening it, sadly it was completely rusted shut. I looked through the window and noticed nothing was in it.

"Eh, at least there wasn't anything cool in there." I said.

So I resumed looking around and soon sat down to eat something. All that walking really made me tired and hungry, so I pulled out some candy bars and began eating them. After I finished, I sighed happily and looked around, wondering what to explore next.

Thinking a bit, I hadn't seen Zorua in about ten minutes, so I wandered back to look for him.

"Zorua?" I called out.

No reply came and I tilted my head, walking a bit further. I walked to the location I saw him last and wondered where he was.

After calling out for a bit, I entered a room. Taking a few steps forward, I was suddenly tackled to the ground. I yipped loudly in surprise as I fell on the ground.

I heard Zorua giggled softly as I looked at him.

"O- oh, why'd you tackled me?" I asked.

"Just a little surprise." He said.

I giggled softly and tried getting up. But Zorua wouldn't let me up.

"Um, Zorua? You can get off now." I said.

He remained silent for a few seconds before talking.

"Um, actually..." He spoke.

"Hmm?" I sounded confused.

"I have been thinking about you..." He said.

"Huh?" I still sounded confused.

"Um… I have been thinking about you, and while doing so… I just realized something." He said.

"And what that is?" I asked.

"I… Love you." He spoke.

When he said this, I blushed and looked at him. Zorua also had a blush appearing and kept looking at me. Zorua then leaned in for a kiss as he began kissing me slowly.

For some odd reason, I didn't stop him or tried to move. I just laid there and let him kiss me as I slowly kissed back.

We kissed for a bit before departing. I looked up and smiled.

"What was that?" I asked.

Zorua smiled and stroked my head before I felt something. Looking down, I noticed he had a hard on and it was pressing against my stomach. I blushed harder at this and looked back up.

"Please me mine." He said.

Still blushing hard, I nodded. He smiled and started to gently rub his dick against me.

Gently rubbing his head, I watched as he kept rubbing it against me. Zorua blushed when he spoke of this.

"H- heh… Honestly, I've been thinking about this moment for so long… Just… My mind always wanders off and I think of all the stuff I would do to you, heh..." He said.

"R- really?" I asked.

Zorua nods and smirked, kissing me deeply before departing. He then pulled our something from his bag. This item was a rope and I blushed heavily. He grabbed my paws and tied them together. He tied them tightly and lifted me, putting me against the wall.

"Heh… You just look so cute." He said.

Blushing harder, I watched as he spread my legs and pushed his nose against my crotch, rubbing it against my crotch. Closing my eyes, I let out a small shiver as I felt myself get slightly erect. Zorua let out a small giggle and kept rubbing his nose against my crotch. It was real good for some reason.

"Time for the fun part, heh." He let out a small giggle again.

He stopped rubbing and soon licked my slight erection. My legs tensed up from the lick and moaned softly from the damp feeling. Zorua kept licking gently.

Looking at him, he had a slight smirk and continued, he wouldn't stop at all and it felt so good. And after he licked my shaft multiple times, it was fully erect. Once fully erect, Zorua slowly backed off and smiled.

"Feeling better with it out?" He asked.

Nodding, he gripped it and I yipped. Zorua jerked my meat off and I moaned softly.

"H- heh, your paw is so soft." I said.

Zorua nodded and kept stroking my meat slowly. It felt so good. I tried moving my paws and feet but they were tied so tightly. I really wanted to help him but I was unable too. I just relaxed myself and enjoyed the feeling.

"Enjoying it?" He asked.

"Y- yes." I shivered softly.

After a bit he stopped and pulled something out of his bag again. Looking at him, I noticed he had a collar in his paw. He smirked and soon put it around my neck. He then went back in his bag and pulled out a leash. Putting it around the collar, he smirked removed the ropes around my paws. Once I was able to use my paws, he turned around and spoke.

"Heh, you're now my pet. And I command you to stick it in me." He smirked.

"O- oh, okay." I slowly smirked.

I got up and mounted him.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Heh, yep." He let out a small snicker.

Nodding, I pushed into him. Zorua let out a small moan and smiled at me. He told me to go deeper and I did so. As I kept going deeper, Zorua purred softly and it made me smile. The sound of him purring sounded cute since I never really heard him purr in all that time we were friends.

"Heh, you're cute when you purr" I told him.

"Oh…?" Zorua blushed.

I giggled and thrust in him. Zorua moaned a bit more as I thrust deeper. Zorua wagged his tail, brushing it against my face. I was happy he was enjoying himself and soon I started to power thrust in him. Zorua gasped after I did so and told me to go deeper. Nodding, I did so.

Zorua grabbed the leash and tugged at it, causing my head to jolt forward. He giggled and kept tugging a bit, telling me to go even deeper. Nodding again, I tried going deeper as he continued to tug.

"Aw, come on, heh. Give your master a good time." He told me.

"I- I'm trying." I said.

"Not trying hard enough, heh." He smirked and tugged harder.

I tried going faster as he moaned. Honestly, I didn't want to disappoint him so I kept trying to go faster. It was a bit hard at first, but managing to build up stamina, I clenched my teeth and continued to thrust harder. Zorua panted out as I continued to thrust.

"O- oh, getting better now, heh..." Zorua spoke.

"Getting better?" I said.

"Y- yeah, heh." He smiled.

"Heh. I'll make it much better now." I told him.

Zorua showed interest and I smirked before ramming into her. Zorua yipped and moaned out when I thrust hard into him.

"Y- yes…! M- make your master a bitch…!" He moaned out.

Hearing him cuss made me giggle softly. His voice was still quite squeaky and it sounded pretty cute. And I did kinda want to make him a bitch.

Anyways, I started to thrust harder and faster, moaning out and rubbing his sides slowly. My ears glowed slightly, radiating heat around us. Zorua looked at me and giggled.

"You look quite pretty right now, heh." He said.

Nodding, I let out a small smile and kept thrusting. With each thrust, my ears glowed a light orange. It was just really nice. And as I kept thrusting, I shivered and felt something deep within me, telling me I was nearing my breaking point.

"I- I feel it coming…!" I moaned out.

"G- go ahead and do it inside me…!" He said.

"Okay. G- get ready!" I said.

Grabbing his tail and pulling it up, I thrust harder as the feeling kept growing. And soon, I felt myself let loose and came inside him. Zorua gripped the leash and moaned out loudly when I began cumming inside him. Due to it being my first time though, I didn't last long and stopped soon after.

Panting softly, I looked at him and smiled.

"M- made me your bitch, heh..." Zorua panted.

Nodding, I slowly pulled out as we both moaned. After that, I hugged him and soon departed. We looked at each other and slowly got up.

"H- how about we do this later again…?" I asked.

"You bet..." He replied.

We cleaned up quickly and decided to call our adventure short for that day...


	83. Holiday Delight

Requested By: Hambor12  
F Sylveon (Candy) X M Umbreon (Clark) X F Glaceon (Connie)

It was nearing Christmas time and I was living with two of my roommates. An Umbreon named Clark, and a Glaceon named Connie. We live in our own house. Mostly my house, I just took the two in because we are close friends. Anyways, other then that, the holidays were coming up.

Now, what is about to happen is all because of Clark's moody attitude during the holidays. He was never really interested in Christmas due to family and all that business. Even after moving out and moving into my place, he still was never really interested in Christmas. Just always moody and never wanting to really do anything festive.

Connie and I however love this time of year and it's always a letdown when Clark is acting like this. This is why we came up with a plan. A plan that changed his looks towards the holiday.

So, it was nearing Christmas and Clark was being his moody self. Connie and I was just planning stuff for Christmas, decorating and all kinds of stuff.

Of course, that was a bit uninterested. So skipping all the random decorating, planning, shopping, and all that nonsense. So going to Christmas eve, I was finishing up everything. It was really going well and Connie was very excited.

I was looking over the stuff I was going to send to others that lived near us. Connie was out doing her own thing with her friends and all. Clark however, was asleep. It was nearing five in the afternoon and he was still asleep. Knowing this, I was a bit disappointed and groaned.

Once seven reached, I got up and to his room. Going inside his room, he was laying on his bed, completely out. Sighing softly, I walked up to him and shook him violently. Not long of shaking, he was jolted away and groggily got up, looking around.

"Finally, you're up..." I said.

"Huh?" He shook his head.

"You were asleep all damn day… Come on. It's Christmas eve." I said.

"Ugh, I told you that I didn't feel like doing Christmas with you." He sighed.

"Why? Can't you just have a fun holiday for once?" I asked.

"Not really." He told me.

"Why? Seriously, Connie and I are doing all this stuff and you've been sleeping all month just about." I crossed my arms.

He just fell back and covered back up with a groan.

"Just wake me up when new years is here." He told me.

I continued to tell him to get up but he didn't listen and acted like he fell asleep. Looking down, I sighed and got up. I walked back out and called Connie. We talked for a bit and I told her about a plan to get Clark to enjoy this holiday.

"Oh? What is your plan?" She said.

"Well… Just get some stuff, alright?" I said.

I then gave her a small list for to her to get. She agreed and hung up. I then sat back down and continued to do some stuff. Connie arrived home around eight with a box of stuff I told her to get. She placed it down and I collected my gifts to send out.

"Okay, take that in Clark's room. No need to stay quiet, he can sleep through anything..." I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, I'll see you in a tiny bit after you hand out your gifts to family and friends." She said.

Nodding, I walked out and around the town, giving my stuff out. It only took about ten minutes to hand out all the gifts I got to everyone. After that, I walked back home and inside. Connie was at the table and told me it was finished. Nodding and smiling, I told her that this will surely get him to enjoy this Christmas.

"Okay, lets wait till eleven." I told her.

"Sounds good. Your stuff is in your room, you can dress up if you want. I'll do so if you do it." She told me.

"Eh, lets just wait." I told her.

She nodded and we waited for a bit. When the clock strike eleven, I got up with Connie as we walked to our room.

Entering my room, I saw the costume Connie has bought for me. A Santa costume. So I put it on and walked out at the same time as Connie, wearing the same thing.

"Heh, these Santa costumes are quite attractive. A sexy Christmas." She giggled.

"Yeah. Time to wake up Clark." I let out a small giggle as well.

We then walked to his room and slowly walked in. Laying on his bed were red scarves. Gotta make sure his arms and legs are warm. When we walked up to him, we proceeded to tie his arms and legs to the bedposts.

"Jeez, he can surely sleep through anything..." I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Yeah. Not even a tornado can wake him." Connie said.

I nodded.

"But this can't I bet." I smirked.

With a swift movement, I proceeded to slap Clark across the face as he jolted up in shock.

"W- what the hell?" He groggily spoken.

We both giggled and walked to either side of him. When his dazed state vanished, he looked at us with surprise.

"W- what the?" He said.

Connie covered his mouth and shush him, giggling cutely. When he was calmed, we looked at each other and climbed on his bed. Connie removed her paw from his mouth to let him speak.

"W- what is this?" He looked nervous.

"Heh, just a little Christmas love." I giggled.

"L- love?" He nervously smiled.

Connie and I giggled and nodded, Connie proceeding to pull his pants down as I worked on his shirt. And by that, I meant ripping his shirt off to not undo the scarves that held him in place. He was lucky with his pants however.

So once we both removed his clothing, Clark still smiled nervously, still a bit dazed from being slapped awake.

Connie decided to do the first move and slowly stroked his stomach down to his crotch.

"Been such a naughty boy..." Connie spoke quietly and smirked.

"Naughty…?" Clark shivered from the stroke.

"So naughty. You must be taught a lesson." She continued.

Smirking myself, I leaned in and kissed him deeply as Connie started jerking him off. Clark shivered harder and closed his eyes, producing a squeaky moan through the kiss. Connie continued to stroke down there as he got erect. We kept kissing and while he finally got erect, Connie giggled and got on him.

I departed and smiled, looking at Connie as he rubbed her pussy against his crotch. Smiling more, I nodded as she nodded back, going down on him hard. Clark's eyes widen and moaned loudly as his dick entered her.

Connie also moaned from doing this and panted softly, lifting up again and going back down.

While Connie rode him quite forcefully, I smirked at him and got over him. He looked at me with wide eyes, tongue already out and panting.

I gave him a smirk and sat on his face. I told him to pleasure me and his eyes showed surprise. But he did so and began licking my pussy. His warm tongue licking me sent a chill down my spine and I moaned. I praised him and told him to keep going.

Clark continued and kept licking my pussy. Soon, we thrust his tongue inside me. I gasped and moaned out loudly. The warm feeling sent a massive pleasurable feeling towards me. It felt so good that I cried out in pleasure.

I continued to sit on his face and rubbed his head, I even tried pushing myself down so his entire tongue can go as deep as possible. My pussy walls tighten, nearly trapping his tongue inside. It just felt so good that I wanted more and kept pushing him to do so.

Over with Connie, she was still riding him hard, she was really getting into it. She had her paws on Clark's stomach and didn't have any support with her legs. This caused her to fall forcefully down with each fall, shoving his entire dick within her.

Connie whimpered in pleasure and continued to go deeper and deeper. I smiled at her enjoying herself and I kept thrusting down on his face. He continued to lick my pussy and I kept moaning. It was feeling so good that I shivered in immense pleasure.

"M- more naughty boy…!" I cried out.

"Y- yes, more…!" Connie joined.

We both moaned in pleasure as Clark showed pleasure in his face, having his eyes closed and his warm breath on my pussy every time he pants. His pants were heavy and fast, trying not to pass out. He really looked cute when he was doing this and I continued to thrust my pussy harder down.

He was honestly trying not to pass out so hard, we weren't making it easy for him that is. He was always bad at stamina, so that's why.

So back with Connie, she kept moaning loudly and soon I suddenly heard her yip loudly. I looked back and noticed cum leaking out of her pussy. My eyes widen but soon smirked, looking back at him.

"Already unloaded? Heh..." I told him.

Clark moaned loudly and thrust his tongue deeply within me. Once Clark finished cumming inside Connie, Connie removed herself and fell on the bed, panting heavily and staring at me, smiling. I smiled and looked back at him.

"Make me cum as now…!" I cried out.

Clark nodded and kept licking all over. It didn't take that long now he's using all his energy towards licking my clit.

Not long after saying that, my eyes widen and I felt my vagina relax as sweet clear liquid exploded in his face. Moaning out loudly, I felt my liquids splash all over his face and my legs. It felt so good that I nearly fainted my from the pleasure. When I finished covering his face in sweet scented liquids, I fell back on his body, panting heavily and smiled.

Slowly getting up, I looked at Connie, cum leaking out of her pussy. I smiled and soon we got up. Connie and I proceeded to hug Clark who was all sweaty and looked weak. He still panted heavily and smiled softly.

After hugging for a minute, I looked at the clock and noticed it was a bit over midnight. Smiling and kissing him, I spoke.

"Merry Christmas, hehe." I giggled.

Clark nodded as his head fell back, still panting heavily.

"But we're not done yet." I told him.

"H- huh?" He said.

I smirked and jumped over to his crotch and instantly shoved it inside him. Moaning again, I began riding hard on him as Clark moaned again, unable to take much more. He was so sensitive, I can sense it and I continued to ride as hard and fast I can.

Connie smiled at me and kissed Clark as I kept riding.

I swear, it took less then a minute before he came inside me, cumming hard for the second time. He came for about twenty seconds before he fell back. The moment he fell back, he was out already. We giggled and looked at him as he was passed out.

"Guess he took as much as he can." Connie giggled.

"Yeah, heh." I said.

We then got up and removed the scarves. We slowly walked out, pussies dripping from his cum, it felt so good and warm. We walked into my room and fell down on my bed.

"S- so good, eh?" I said.

"Y- yeah, heh..." Connie spoke.

And soon I closed my eyes, feeling the warm feel of his cum in my stomach...


	84. Asking A Favor

Requested By: Kae  
F Mightyena X F Flareon

Midnight. I was sound asleep when I awoke from a noise. Looking up, I got up from my bed Walking out of my room, I noticed what awoke me was the door being knocked.

Walking up to the door, I opened the door and noticed a soaked Flareon, thunder and lightning going off in the background.

"Um, hey…?" I titled my head.

"S- sorry to disturb you, but I was caught in this storm and can't see anything. Mind if I stay here at least till the morning…?" The Flareon spoke.

Thinking for a moment, she didn't look like a creep or someone dangerous, so I nodded and stepped aside. The Flareon smiled weakly and thanked me, shivering intensely as she stepped in. Once in, I closed and locked the door, heading to the bathroom and grabbing a towel for her to dry off in. Once she was fully dried, she sat down and sighed.

"How long were you out there?" I asked.

"For about three hours. Completely freezing. In those three hours, I had to walk through open areas, getting soaked all that time. But then I found your place..." She said.

"Three hours? How far was your house?" I asked again.

"I live in snowflake city… I decided to head out earlier today. Didn't expect this storm to come out of nowhere." She replied.

"Snowflake city is still about six miles north from here. I don't really mind if you stay over till the storm pass. So go ahead and take a hot shower if needed. You hungry?" I looked at her.

Flareon nodded and I went into the kitchen to prepare something for her. Meanwhile, she went into the shower. I soon finished cooking and brought it to the table. She got out about five minutes later and walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks..." She said and sat at the table.

Nodding, I walked into the living room and decided to get some unfinished stuff finished since I was wide awake now.

While she ate, I walked around the house and did my stuff. After she finished, she walked up to me.

"I feel quite tired from walking in that rain… Mind if I get some sleep?" She said.

"Yep, you can sleep in the spare bed down the hall." I pointed at a door.

"Thanks. See you in the morning then." She said, walking into the room.

I followed soon later after finishing some stuff. Walking into my room, I stretched and laid back down on my bed. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep.

The next morning, I awoke and got up. Walking out of the room, I walked into the other room with Flareon in it. Flareon was still asleep and I decided to let her sleep in since she did look really tired last night.

Closing the door lightly, I walked into the kitchen and cooked myself some breakfast. I sat at the table and ate. After eating I went outside to see the storm has passed and it was sunny. The sun shining felt good on my skin and I sat on a chair, looking at the blue sky.

While sitting there for a bit, the door opened and Flareon walked out. Looking at her, I smiled softly.

"Had a nice rest?" I asked.

Flareon nodded happily.

"Yeah… Felt really nice. Thanks." She said.

"No problem. Don't really get many visitors. Of course that won't stop me from helping someone." I said.

"I'm glad for that… I don't think I would've made it if I kept walking." She told me.

"Yeah, that was a rough storm." I said.

"Hey, so… Mind if I stay a bit longer?" She asked.

"Why?" I asked back.

"Well, I just wanted to stay for a bit. I don't really live with anyone and it's nice having a friend." She said.

"You don't have any friends…?" I looked at her.

"Eh, not really…" She said.

"Oh… Why not then? Don't really got friends either." I told her.

She smiled and nodded.

She then walked back in. I followed soon later. After getting inside, I walked to my computer and began working on it. Flareon just walked back into the room I gave her. Nothing really happened that day and soon night came. Once night arrived, Flareon finally walked out. She walked up to me and looked a bit away.

"Hey, um, can we talk?" She asked.

"Hmm? What do you need to talk about?" I said.

"Um, can I… Ask you a favor? We just met, but there's a reason why I wanted to stay other then that..." She told me.

"Sure… Just tell me." I told her.

Flareon sighed and looked back, telling me to walk into my room. I nodded and got up, walking to my room. Flareon followed and once we were in the room, she closed the door and locked the door. Turning to face me, she closed my eyes and sighed.

"Um, it's kinda personal." She said.

"Hmm?" I looked at her.

Once she finally took a deep breath and looked directly in my eyes, she spoke.

"Can you help with my problem…? I… Am kinda… Well… Going through heat…" She said.

"Huh? You're in heat?" I asked.

Flareon slowly nodded and sighed, ears lowering.

"Well, um… We did just meet. But… S- sure." I said.

Flareon looked up quickly, surprised.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. I never went through heat, but I know it isn't fun. So I'll help you." I told her.

She smiled and hugged me before jumping on my bed eagerly. Getting on her back, she stared at me and slowly spread her legs to reveal her vagina to me.

I blushed softly for some odd reason and crawled on the bed with her. I wasn't shy with this stuff, so I decided to start slow at first, gently sticking my tongue out and licking her pussy.

Flareon shivered and let out a sigh of relief when I did so. She gently wagged her tail and rested her head on the pillow, already panting.

She was indeed in heat, as I felt the heat radiate off her crotch. It was so intense but nice to me. And as I kept licking, I tasted her sweet juice that leaked out.

I still wanted to take it slow, using my paws to spread her legs further. My tongue kept licking gently.

"T- thrust it in me." I heard her speak.

"Are you sure?" I said, tongue still out.

"Y- yes. M- make this burning sensation go away." She said.

"Alright then." I replied.

Moving my face closer to her pussy, I used my paws to spread it apart before thrusting my tongue in, wiggling it around. Flareon moaned out as I did this, clearly having enjoyed that. And so I kept licking all over.

My tongue went as deep as possible before pulling out of her and thrusting back in. Flareon moaned again, squealing a bit as her panting increased, she was breathing quickly but was enjoying it. Her paw gently rubbed my head as I kept thrusting my tongue into her.

Flareon kept panting and stroked my head which sent an odd chill down my spine. It felt weird, but good actually, making me want to push further. I nearly licked her entire inside pussy when she panted out.

"P- please, faster."

Smiling lightly, I started to lick even faster, causing her to squeal louder. Giggling softly, I continued to thrust, lick and wiggle my tongue in her. Every time she squealed somewhat aroused me as I found my tail soon rubbing against my own pussy.

My spiky tail rubbed against me as I moaned softly through the thrusting in Flareon. I soon thrust my tail inside me pussy which caused my eyes to widen as I moaned out loudly.

With my tail thrusting inside me, I planted my mouth on Flareon's crotch and sucked it, still thrusting my tongue in and out of her pussy. The sucking caused Flareon to moan even louder as I closed my eyes, tasting the liquids leaking into my mouth from her pussy.

Smiling, I stroked her sides and kept sucking hard. Flareon gently clawed my head which increased my pleasure and caused me to suck harder.

My teeth gently nibbled at her causing her to yip in pleasure and shivered softly. Smiling, I continued to do so as she kept shivering from the nibbling.

Meanwhile, my tail kept penetrating me, the spiky tip caused me to moan harder, feeling it travel through my body. My tail scratched the inside of it gently which caused it to burst in pleasure. Feeling this felt so good and I didn't want it to stop.

And back with Flareon, she was already mostly bathing in pleasure, breathing heavily and gently pawing the air with her free paw, the other paw continued to scratch my head gently.

While sucking still, I suddenly thought of something and I stopped. Smirking, I removed my mouth and looked up, pulling my tail out of my pussy as well. I then crawled up to her and quickly sat on her face. She looked surprised but instantly understood what to do as I felt her warm tongue lick my pussy and soon thrust in.

Moaning softly, I used my tail and inserted it in Flareon's pussy. The sharp tip entering her caused her eyes to widen and moaned, sending vibrations through my body. My body shook heavily from the vibrations as my tail went deeper into her.

My tail made it halfway through her body as she squealed in pleasure, using her paw to stretch apart my pussy. She stretched my pussy quite far, causing me to squeal softly and pant from the amount of it being stretched apart. What I didn't expect however was her paw shoving into it.

Her entire paw entered my pussy as she began thrusting it deep within me.

"F- fuck…!" I moaned out.

All I heard from Flareon was a small cute giggle as she kept thrusting it deep within me. Panting with my head looking up, I thrust my tail deeply within her causing her to let out another moan. My tail just thrust deep in and out, smirking evilly.

With her pretty much fisting within me, it really increased my pleasure as I felt myself shake violently. I tried keeping myself together but her paw thrusting inside me was too much and I felt myself lose control in this.

My last attempt was what saved me. I removed my tail and quickly did the same with her. I shoved my paw in her as she let out a yip and moaned more.

"L- liking it…?" I panted.

"Y- yes…!" She moaned.

"Heh, g- glad." I said.

I kept thrusting my paw inside her as I felt her claws gently scratch the inside of my pussy. Sadly, this was enough for me to release my juices all over her. I howled in pleasure when this happened, moaning loudly after the howls of pleasure.

She planted her mouth on my pussy the moment I started releasing and drank nearly all the liquids I released. My eyes slowly closed as I let out a cute moan. Once I finished, I decided to break her. And doing the same, it didn't take long before Flareon released as well, covering my paw and lower arm with her sweet liquids.

She finished way sooner then I did and I removed my paw, looking back and smiling. She smiled back and we hugged.

"A- amazing..." She moaned.

"Yeah..." I panted.

"C- can we do this later…?" She asked.

I nodded and giggled, kissing her. She kissed back and we soon laid down on the bed. Flareon snuggled me as I rubbed her head gently. She let out a cute purr and I smiled, closing my eyes and falling asleep soon later, hugging her tightly. It was honestly a really nice experience...


	85. A Spooky Night

Requested By: MoriShy  
M Mimikyu (Mike) X F Pikachu (Paula)

Okay, so this was an unusual outcome of what was a dare. So I am a female Pikachu named Paula. I live in a city called blackbird city. My friends tell me I am very nice, which I am. I always love helping and being very friendly towards everyone.

However, I am quite a scared Pikachu. Yeah, shocking. I was always scared of scary stuff, which is why Halloween isn't really my thing. Just stay inside all that day. Anyways, other then that, I am trying to get better at that stuff.

This is possibly why this happened. So I'll get into that.

After one day of doing some stuff during a hot summer day, I'll just skip it since it was a lot of unnecessary embarrassment. So my friends gave me a dare to spend a night at one of the abandoned toy shops, which was rumored to be haunted.

This made me afraid instantly and tried getting out of it. However, my friends are a stubborn Pokemon 90% of the time, so I had no choice to do so or else I will be laughed at for being too scared. Last time I backed down from something like this he gave me shit for an entire month.

My friends are just dicks just to say. They like scaring me since they know I do not do well with that kind of stuff. I really have been trying to gather more courage and bravery so they can finally stop teasing me for getting scared of nothing half of the time.

Anyways, after my friends gave me the dare, I tried backing down, but they wouldn't listen. So I accepted and sighed. They told me to bring a camera and record it all the way through. Eight PM to 6 AM. No idea how a camera can run that long, but whatever, I did so.

After they told me to do that, they ran off and giggled, telling me not to flank. I sighed and nodded, waving at them as they rushed off.

"This is going to suck..." I said.

I then turned back and walked to my house. I entered my house after ten minutes and walked to my room. I landed on my bed and looked at the time.

"7:10 PM… Ugh, better get ready..." I said.

Slowly getting up, I walked to my closet and pulled out a pretty good camera.

"Never really used this for some reason." I told myself.

Opening it and turning it on, I checked the battery which was full and can run for about ten hours. Nodding, I turned it off and placed it on my table. I then just got ready. Grabbed a bag and put some stuff in it. Just a bit of food and water in case I get hungry or thirsty. I put my camera with some batteries just in case as well in it.

Grabbing my watch, I also threw it inside the bag, closing the bag right after. Once I got my stuff ready, I walked to the front door and inhaled.

"Got my phone, so that's good… Well, time to go." I told myself and opened the door.

I then walked out and closed the door behind me, locking it. Looking forward, I walked down to the sidewalk and began walking to the location.

A twenty minute walk later and I arrived at the shop. I had no idea how to get in it since the door is chained shut. So I looked around and noticed a back alley. I went down it and noticed a small crawl space that I could crawl in.

So laying on my stomach, I dragged myself through the small hole and soon I was in the shop. Looking around, I sighed, it was pitch black and I tried finding my way around. Luckily however, I found a flashlight on a shelf and inserted some batteries, turning it on.

Once I was able to see, I began looking around. I looked around for a bit when I noticed something. An odd thing I couldn't make out, so I went closer. When I got closer, I suddenly heard something behind me that made my fur stand up, my ears perking up.

Shaking gently, I turned around. I saw a Mimikyu before it turned into a massive shadow monster. I shook intensely and wanted to run, but I decided to stand there. I was scared shitless, but stood there still.

After a moment, the Mimikyu returned to normal and looked confused.

"You aren't scared?" He said.

"I- I am… But I can't leave." I told him.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"U- um, I was dared by some of my friends to spend the night here..." I said.

"Hmm. Alright, guess you have me tonight as well. I'm Mike." He said.

"I'm, uh, Paula." I said.

"Well, hey there then." He told me.

"Y- yeah." I nervously smiled.

Mike then just walked off. I followed and found he walked to a small bed that I assume he slept at. It was confirmed when he laid down and let out a sigh.

"Better get comfortable here then." He told me.

Nodding, I slowly walked up to him and laid down, yawning already.

"Sleepy already?" He asked.

"Y- yeah. Didn't really get much sleep last night..." I told him.

"Oh, alright. Go ahead and get some sleep then." He said.

Nodding slowly, I closed my eyes. However, I was unable to sleep and laid there. The shop was cold and this caused Mike to snuggle me. He was oddly warm and I snuggled back. While snuggling, I felt an odd feeling towards Mike. Not sure why, but I somewhat felt attractive to him, I had no idea why.

Turning to face him, I spoke.

"Hey, um, I kinda feel attractive to you for some reason..." I said.

"I know." He said.

Mike then looked at me and soon pushed me on my back.

"H- huh?!" I looked surprised.

"Hush now." He said.

I did and watched as he gently lowered down to my privates. My breathing picked up as I blushed, seeing him gently rise his paw and very slowly stroked my crotch.

Closing my eyes, I let out a small purr, feeling very sensitive down there. He continued to gently stroke my crotch as I shivered and purred some more from the feeling of it. It felt very odd and I didn't know how to handle it.

Slowly looking at him, he stared and I knew he was smirking under that rag of his. And while he kept stroking, I noticed something from under his rag. Looking down, my face lit up as I saw his erection poking out.

Seeing this, my breathing increased as he noticed that I noticed. Mike kept stroking for a bit before stopping and turning me on my stomach. I closed my eyes as I felt him mount me, feeling his dick rub against my ass.

"I hope you're ready." He said.

I could only nod as I felt his cock enter me. My eyes widen as I bit down on my lip, trying to not scream of the pain that came when he did so. He thrust gently at first and it felt so weird and still very painful. But after thrusting a bit, he flipped me on my back and we met eyes as he started to thrust harder.

Panting softly, I held my stomach and shivered, feeling his dick inside my tight pussy. This was not what I expected to happen when I got here, but the pain started to fade as he kept thrusting. After a few more thrusts, I found no pain at all anymore.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

Slowly nodding, he nodded back and gently gripped my sides, thrusting harder. My ears lowered, feeling better a bit as he kept thrusting.

As he continued to thrust, I felt something deep down and out of nowhere, I moaned in a squeaky tone. Upon moaning, I blushed and stared at him. He giggled and kept thrusting harder.

"You sound really cute, heh." He said.

Blushing even more, I nodded and looked away, feeling very hot in the face. And as he kept thrusting, I gently wagged my tail, rubbing his head. Mike let out a small moan from this and continued to thrust.

Every thrust he delivered sent a pleasant feeling through my body now. Not sure why, but I started to enjoy this and wanted more of him. I told him and he let out a giggle and did so, going deeper and faster inside me. Each thrust just felt so good inside me. I really wanted more of him.

I wanted more and I did get more as he started going hard on me. He rubbed my sides and started to thrust hard and quick inside me. Yipping in shock of the sudden change of speed, I looked at him and panted. He panted back and the feeling started growing. Each thrust he done now delivered a shock to my body, the feeling I had no idea what it was. It just felt so good. I never experienced a feeling like this before.

Deep within me, I just couldn't help but moan uncontrollably. My moans made him go even faster and I didn't mind one bit, it just felt better the harder he went.

I helped him by spreading my legs apart and using my paws to spread my pussy apart, giving him much more room to shove his nice dick inside me. Moaning cutely more, I felt something more go through my body. The feeling of an odd pleasure that I clearly never felt before. It actually felt like something was coming. I knew what it was, I was about to reach an orgasm.

Alerting Mike, he just giggled and continued to go hard into me. Each thrust made me moan and squeal in pleasure as the feeling grew even more and soon, I panted hard and shivered, feeling myself finally leaking my own liquid, nearly unleashing my orgasm all over his crotch. When he noticed I was about to release, he instantly thrust as deep as he can.

The force of his thrust was enough for me to orgasm hard all over him. I moaned loudly as I felt liquids flow out at ease, covering the mat and his crotch. My orgasm lasted for quite a while as I moaned loudly, feeling myself shake intensely.

When I did finish, Mike giggled and I looked up at him. He pulled out of me which made me squirt some more of my liquid. He then sat down and spread his legs, rubbing his dick, telling me he didn't cum yet and he wanted me to suck it.

Slowly getting up, I crawled up and lowered my head. I didn't even needed to be told twice before I started to suck on his dick.

Mike moaned when I began sucking and he placed his paw on my head, forcing it down every time I sucked. Mike wasn't long afar from his own orgasm as I kept sucking and licking his shaft from my liquids that covered it.

And so I kept sucking and licking for a bit before Mike started panting harder and kept pushing down on my head. Not long later, Mike moaned softly as cum fired from his tip and filled my mouth full of his sticky juice.

I smiled softly and purred cutely, drinking all of his cum. Mike panted and let out a small giggle while he released. When he finished, I didn't waste a single drop of his cum and swallowed the entire load he gave me. Upon finishing, I slowly removed his dick from my mouth and looked up.

Smiling still, I gently hugged him and rubbed against him, saying that I enjoyed it, though it came out of nowhere. Mike giggled and agreed as we laid down on his bed, snuggling each other before I fell asleep...


	86. New Feelings

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
M Rockruff (Draco) X F Mew (Lunar)

Laying on the beach, I just stared at the blue sky, not knowing what to do. The clouds moved slowly as I closed my eyes to relax in the nice warm weather.

As I was doing so, I heard footsteps walking up to me.

"Still out here?" Lunar's voice said.

"Yep..." I replied.

"Everyone else is enjoying some stuff together. Why not join us?" She asked.

"Eh, I would, but don't feel like it." I told her.

"Why?" She asked again.

"Because I don't really want too, alright…?" I replied.

"Okay then. Then how about I join you?" She said.

"Sure, if you want." I told her.

Lunar then sat next to me and I opened my eyes, sitting up and sighing. It was quiet for a minute before Lunar spoke.

"Something the matter? For about a week, you've been silent and avoiding everyone." She said.

"Nothing really, just want to be left alone." I sighed again.

"There has to be a reason. You are mostly out and about with the others." She stared at me.

"It's nothing..." I got up.

I turned to walk back to the house, leaving Lunar sitting there. Looking down and entering the house, I walked up to my room and closed the door, locking it. I landed on my bed and let out a small groan. I laid there for a bit before I heard a knock at my door. I sighed quietly, not wanting to get up. But as the knocking continued, I rolled my eyes and got up, walking to my door. Unlocking the door, I opened it and saw Lunar standing there.

"Is there something else you need…?" I told her.

"Well, I want to know if you wanted to go somewhere." She said.

"Not really." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I don't want too. Just leave me alone." I groaned.

Lunar looked down and walked into my room.

"Can you get out…? I just want to be alone." I told her.

She sat down on my bed and stared at me.

"Seriously. What's the problem lately?" She asked.

"There isn't a problem… Now go." I said.

"I'm not going till you tell me what's wrong." She said, still looking at me.

I just stared at her for a few seconds before shaking my head and walking out of my room, leaving her there. I proceeded to walk outside and around the place. I ended up walking to a nice little area where I sat down and closed my eyes. I sat there for a bit, feeling the soft breeze blowing. I can't remember much after that as the only thing I remember was waking up hours later.

Curled in a ball, I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, yawning. It was dark and the moon was high in the sky.

"Huh… Must've fell asleep..." I softly spoke.

I remained laying there for a tiny bit before getting up and stretching. I looked around some more before I shrugged.

"Needed a good rest without anyone disturbing me anyways..." I told myself.

It was possibly around midnight as I began my walk back to the house. Not really sure if the others were worried that I was gone for hours. I'm sure they aren't however since I go on my own most of the time anyways, sometimes not coming home till very late at night.

I yawned once more and just kept walking home. The walk home was nice and relaxing, the nice cool air felt good on my skin, and soon later, I finally reached home and walked in. The door wasn't locked so I walked right in and noticed it was completely dark.

"Everyone must be asleep..." I let out a small sigh.

Walking to my room, I opened the door and walked in, closing it and locking it. Don't want Lunar to walk in or something again. And after doing so, I landed on my bed and fell back asleep.

Morning arrived and I awoke with the sun shining in my room. Slowly sitting up, I stretched and got out of bed. I unlocked my door and slowly walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. After eating, I walked to the bathroom. The house was dead silent as everyone was asleep. Surprised Lucas and Oceanic was still asleep however since they are up most of the time this early.

It didn't really bother me since I enjoy the quiet anyways. So when I got to the bathroom, I turned on the shower and got ready. Grabbing a towel and taking off my clothes, I didn't bother locking the bathroom door and waited for the water to got warm enough to get in.

Getting in, I let out a nice sigh as the nice hot water hit my body.

As I laid down and relaxed, the door opened.

"Who's there…?" I called out, a bit annoyed.

"It's me." Lunar replied.

Groaning softly, I kept laying in the bathtub.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing… Just want to clean myself up." She said.

"Hmm, alright then." I said, closing my eyes.

I closed my eyes and just laid there.

As I was laying there, Lunar did some stuff. But as I was laying there, I heard the shower curtains open. My eyes shot open as I looked to see Lunar walking in, not wearing anything.

"W- what the…?!" I nearly exclaimed.

Lunar let out a small giggle and looked at me.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"What's the matter?! Why are you in here…?!" I said.

She let out another giggle and sat down as the water hit her pink shiny fur.

"What's the big deal?" She smiled.

"Y- you're… Here…! That's the deal…!" I said.

"Aw, you act so cute when you're embarrassed." She spoke.

Lunar soon crawled towards me and soon snuggled against me. Her tail wrapped around my body and hugged me. I felt my face flare up and I looked at her. She smiled cutely and stroked my chest.

"W- what are you doing?" I shivered.

"I think I know why you've been acting weird lately. So let me fix that." She spoke calmly.

"F- fix?" I felt my breathing increase.

She nodded and soon stroked lower and soon touched my crotch. My eyes opened wide as I wanted to do something. But all I did was sit there, watching her gently stroke my shaft. She gently gripped it soon later and started jerking slowly. This made me shiver as I looked at her, unable to speak, even if I did, I wouldn't know what to say.

So I sat there, watching her jerk me off. As she kept jerking me slowly, I began getting hard. My breathing increased further as I watch her to do this for a bit longer.

Once I was fully erect, she slowly looked at me and smiled, stroking it more for a tiny bit. After she finished stroking, she gently crawled on me and soon I felt her rub her oddly relaxing pussy against my crotch.

Letting out a small shiver, Lunar kissed me. My eyes slowly closed as I returned the kiss. We hugged each other gently as she kept rubbing.

For some reason this rubbing felt really good against my crotch as we kept kissing. As she kept rubbing, she soon stopped and departed from the kiss.

"Feeling relaxed yet?" She said.

Slowly nodding, Lunar resumed kissing me as she rubbed against my crotch some more. This didn't last long and when she departed, she removed her body from me and crawled a bit away.

Lunar stopped and soon turned around, wagging her tail cutely in my direction. After getting set up, Lunar presented her crotch towards me. My heart beat harder as I looked at her crotch. She smiled and gently waved her rear at me.

"Heh, want to do it to me?" She asked.

I sat there, speechless.

"What's the matter? Hehe." She giggled.

Her tail soon went to my crotch and wrapped around my shaft. Shivering from his tail, I looked at her and smiled weakly.

"Well? How about it, hmm? Lets have some fun, heh." She said.

I ended up slowly nodding and getting up. I slowly crawled up to her and slowly mounting her. Lunar smiled at this.

"Heh, shove it deep into me." She said.

This made me blush intensely as I nodded. Looking down at my crotch, I lined up with her opening and stared at her.

"R- ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, hehe. Give me all you got." She said.

Nodding, I instantly thrust inside her. As I entered, Lunar yipped in shock and nearly screamed. Lunar managed to hold back her scream and shivered.

"H- heh… Feels w- weird at first." She said.

"Y- yeah." I said.

I shivered as my dick went deeper into her. It didn't take long before I started thrusting. As I began to thrust quite fast, Lunar moaned softly.

"Feeling b- better?" I asked.

"Yeah… S- still feel q- quite weird." She said.

Nodding, I began thrusting harder. Her tight pussy felt really odd and warm. As I kept thrusting however, she loosen up which caused me to thrust more easily and faster. Though it felt warm still, I continued to do so.

With each thrust, I let out a tiny pant. I didn't realized at the moment, but with each thrust, I began feeling something. I didn't really understood much about this, but it was something deep down around my crotch. This feeling just felt so pleasant that I wanted to keep going.

The feeling felt so good and I knew Lunar was feeling it as well. I wasn't sure why, but this felt so good, pushing me to thrust harder and faster.

"F- feels so good…!" Lunar softly moaned out.

"Y- yeah, feels so good…!" I moaned out.

As I kept thrusting, I shivered. The feeling of hot water caused pleasure to run down my back. As I kept thrusting, I looked at her and told her I was feeling something. She smiled and told me it was normal and to continue.

I did so and as we continued, the feeling grew more. I began panting and moaning softly, Lunar doing the same. My tail wagged gently as I panted harder.

"I- I feel something." I moaned out.

"Heh, m- means you're close." She said.

I was still quite young, so I didn't really know what she meant by that. The pleasure was also odd for me, but I knew something was coming soon. I gently bit on her tail, causing her to moan out softly. My dick kept going deeper and deeper into her.

"I… I feel something more coming." I shivered.

"Heh… How about you keep going and find out what happens?" She said, smiling at me softly.

Nodding, I kept thrusting. As I kept thrusting harder and faster, my legs started shaking as I closed my eyes.

With my tail wagging and my cock keep going deeper and faster, I opened my eyes and looked at her. Her eyes were filled with pleasure as I shared the same stare. And with one final powerful thrust, I moaned loudly and ended up releasing thick liquids into her. Lunar moaned loudly upon releasing into her.

Lunar stared with an immense lust glint in her eyes. Seeing her stare at me like this made my heart race even more then it was already. And as I stopped releasing in her, I panted heavily and slowly pulled out. The feeling was so powerful that I felt faint and I slowly looked up at her. Panting heavily, tongue out, I gently stroked her back.

She smiled and turned around, embracing me tightly. We embraced each other for a minute or so, the warm water still hitting us. When we departed, we shared a quick kiss and washed off. Once we washed off and got out, drying off and walking out of the bathroom, we looked at each other and ended up going in my room to get some extra sleep...


	87. Do It For A Sister

Created By: Sylvie  
Requested By: Sylvie  
M Espeon (Espeonage) X F Sylveon (Sylvie)

Well this turned out to be a bit awkward...

Hey there, I am Espeonage, but most people just refer to me as Espeon, or more specifically, the proud special somebody of Lucas, and Sylvie's troublesome little brother, heh. I am a shiny green Espeon, and I am willing to do anything for my family, which... Might have led to what happened...

So it was a day of first 2 months ago, where Jolty went on a mission dedicated to her from Arceus, which meant that Sylvie was alone without her for a couple of weeks at least. She looked down all the time, and it really hurts since she is my older sister. Her fear for the worst did happen, just like those times she woke up from a nightmare.

Apparently the mission was to become a demigod to protect a land Jolty never knew, and as a result, she almost lost all feelings for Sylvie, due to how demigods have no time for relationships, which means Jolty broke up with her after a month. Sylvie was torn, heartbroken at this. She locked herself into a room, and cried her eyes out for days on end.

Jolty was someone that even I, myself, had to give credit to. She was part of the crew that saved me that one time when I got captured, and boy was I happy. But now that we know that she'll never return here anymore, it's a feeling of a void, empty space that can't be replaced in most of us, and Sylvie was never the same, since it was Jolty who showed her the light, the best times she had in her life that was filled with tragedy like rape and parental kidnapping.

She finally somewhat recovered and did some things, but always in what seems to be a state of depression. I gotta help her somehow... I don't want to see my sister like this. Ever.

It's been a month since Sylvie and Jolty broke up, and I haven't seen Sylvie since. Always locked herself in a room, hearing some sort of faint screams of agony. I'd assume it was her period, since it has been quite a while since I've last saw what it did to at the worst times too. Her periods don't happen as often compared to other females, once every 2 months, but it can last for an entire month and she'd be bleeding quite a lot.

So on a cool day, when Lucas asked me to stay home so she can have a sleepover with Spark and meet Jam, one of our Eevee's, I decided it was the perfect time to help her.

As I walked up the stairs, I could hear yelps of pain, muffled a bit by some walls and what seems like pillows. I strolled to her room and knocked. The place suddenly fell silent, and nothing even made a sound. I twisted the knob, fearing for the worst, as I rammed into the door as soon as the door made creaking noises. However, nobody was there, all I saw was a dark liquid covering the floor of the room, as well as the bed, even some reds from dried up blood from there.

I panicked even more, before I saw it leading to the restroom. Slowly, I walked there, and I heard the same muffles soon after, still giving me a scary time. I opened the door, and the noise went quiet once more. I was surprised why the door was not locked, but I'm not gonna be the one complaining, as it gave me access to where Sylvie might be.

I looked around, before I saw the blood going to the bathtub, where a green fluffy thing with red on it was in the bathtub, and I realized who it was.

"Sis, are you okay?"

Then, all I heard was tears of pain and anguish.

I walked to her, and what I saw somewhat scared me. Her entire entrance was covered in blood, and her face was covered in it too almost.

"How long has it been since you washed yourself!?" I asked her, still in a bit of shock

"A f- few days.. T- this pain... H- hurts" Sylvie looked at me, her face showed distress.

I took a good look at her bloody body, before telling her to take a shower. She nodded, but her body was sore just from walking alone. As a brother myself, I sighed and carried her to the showers, as she nodded, giving me permission of consent to touch her. I sat her down and started to wash her up, with Sylvie giving either a yelp when I first touch anywhere besides her arms, to a purr after being touched at the specific place for a while.

After cleaning her up, I was about to turn off the shower, before Sylvie looked at me and her feelers wrapped around my arm to prevent me from turning off the water. I was at first surprised from this. But what she said instantly made me flare up.

"Please help me dull the pain, bro... It hurts a lot still..."

I knew what she meant, and heck, I'm a bit scared from it. But after a while, I jumped in the hot shower water fully and smiled at the warmth of the water hitting me.

Sylvie giggled at me softly and laid flat on the floor, as her body spread through it. Our shower is surprisingly wide, so it would take almost 2 Pokemon laying diagonally to get to the corners. As she laid there, I told her to get me ready.

Of course this made her sigh a bit that we didn't get to the part where the pain would be gone, as she got to my crotch, one of her paws between her crossed legs. I spread my legs to expose my softened shaft, and I smirked. Sylvie rubbed her nose onto my crotch, making me yip a bit, before she started to lick my shaft.

I moaned softly at her tongue and the hot, damp feeling, and spread my legs a bit more, as she was given more room to work with. Sylvie kept licking me and making me moan until I was fully erect, as I smirked softly at my size. Still got it, heh.

Sylvie smirked at me has well, and started to wrap her lips around my shaft, before starting to push herself down. This causes me to yip, as I was surprised by this feeling she gave me. I squealed and tried to not moan, but it was too much, as I suddenly let out a quiet, but audible, moan of pleasure. Sylvie smiled, giving me a few more shoves from my shaft in her mouth before removing herself from me..

She immediately started to shake her rear at me, as I giggle softly and smacked it, giving her a cute squeal of pleasure.  
"Must be dying from that heat, my cute sister" I smirked softly as I mounted her. Her paw removed from her entrance, as she nodded softly and slowly.

I wanted to help her, so with my arms laying on her shoulders as I stretched, I slowly inserted my meat into her.

She immediately let out an agonizing scream as it entered. I shivered at her scream, as her eyes closed tightly, and even through the mist of the warm shower, I can see her eyes having tears in it.

But I didn't want to stop. So I continued to push into her as much as possible, making her scream in pain every time it reached another millimeter it seemed. I shivered every time she screamed, since she was my sister, and I wouldn't want to see her in pain. I want to push on to help her dull the pain.

And so, licking her ears, I told her to get ready.

"Do it little bro. And do it quick and deep..." Sylvie looked down, as her arms and legs gave weigh and she laid flat, getting ready for the pain.

I nodded softly, before shoving my shaft as deep as possible and ripping out of her. Sylvie screamed so loudly, I thought the entire house would hear. I looked at her, as she was crying softly from the pain, and some more blood poured out of her entrance. I smiled and directed it to the hot shower water to remove the blood. Sylvie moaned cutely as the water touched her entrance to remove the blood, and I giggled as I licked her entrance after all the blood was wiped off, making her moan cutely again.

I smiled softly, wondering why all the males have not even came close to her, she is just cute in every way. Sylvie looked back at me, before looking at me with lustful eyes.

"Make me..." She gulped softly, smiling still.

I smirked softly, as I turned her over upright, and licked her nose.

"You got to beg for it sis..." I smiled and nibbled her neck.

This made her squeal softly as her ears lowered. Sylvie looked down, before letting out a little squeak, of which it was inaudible for me at first.

"What is it, my cute sister?"

Sylvie made a sigh and looked at me as cutely as possible, as her feelers locked me into a hug, before she whispered a bit loudly in my ear.

"Make me your little bitch, Espeon!"

I blushed hard at this. Sylvie never cussed that much, ever. So hearing her cuss like that made me giggle and blush on the inside, since she really needed me to the point she let out something she usually never says.

I pinned her arms down and slowly inserted back into her. She closed her eyes and moaned cutely from me entering her. She lets out another cute moan as I entered deeper, before looking at me with glee

"I see why Lucas wants you so much, heh" She teased me, as I nodded and shoved deeper inside her. Sylvie moaned even more, as her legs spread out for me to enter deeper into her. The warm water made me lose control little by little from the sensation it gave.

Wanting to tease her a bit more, I slowly pushed a finger into her rear and fingered her. Sylvie let out a cute yip upon my finger entering, as she was dazed from the amount of pleasure that was given to her. I slowly thrusted another finger, then another, until all of them were in, meanwhile still thrusting my shaft inside her. Sylvie was panting hard from the pleasure that built up inside her, as she pawed at me to continue.

I giggled at her and pushed myself as deep as possible, as she moaned loudly from the pleasure. Meanwhile, I thrusted my entire paw into her butt, as she moaned even more loudly, as I thrusted both my paw and shaft into her. Sylvie shivered cutely as she moaned with a voice that made me want to melt right there. I looked at her, and she smiled, shaking her rear, making me moan from the walls inside her wiggling my shaft.

"I- I'm c- close, heh... Make me the cutest Sylveon" She winked at me, as I smiled. I was close too, so I started to thrust as quickly and as fast as possible into her, making her moan loudly as her cheeks turn red from blushing and the pleasure. Before I knew it, her feelers moved to my rear, and shoved it right into me.

I yelped as my legs shook, barely holding on. Sylvie then gave a wail of pleasure as liquids from her entrance sprayed onto my crotch, giving a warm feeling there as I started to breath heavily. Sylvie was already panting and moaning for me to release inside her, as I smiled and spread my legs more as her feelers went deeper inside me. My rear shook at this, as she smacked it hard, making me yelp as some pre-cum poured into her.

It was when she shoved deep into me and hit a certain spot, as well as smacking my rear hard in the process, did I lose it. I howled loudly at the pleasure that built up intensely, and released deep within her. Sylvie squeaked and moaned from the liquids entering her, as I moaned loudly as well whilst it sprayed inside her. It felt so amazing, that I might just faint there from the pleasure.

After I finished inside her, I pulled out and smiled at Sylvie, as she smiled back and pulled her feeler out of my rear, some liquids came out as I yelped, which washed away from the shower. I looked up and smiles, as both of us hugged each other. After our little hug, Sylvie smiles and stood up with me.

"Thank you little bro... You made my heat disappear, and my life less painful without Jolty..."

"No problem, big sis. I will always be there for you."

Sylvie kissed me deeply in the lips, and I returned it. I find it normal for us siblings to do that, since I don't find it awkward, nor do I find it weird. We shared it for at least a couple of minutes, before we departed, and I turned off the showers. I walked to grab a towel as Sylvie's feelers wrapped each other in a hug as both of us dried up using the towel I got. Both of us landed in bed and licked each other softly, giggling that we actually just did it, and that Sylvie was feeling better. We kept licking and tickling each other before our eyes slowly closed, and mine closed happily knowing that I helped my sister.

And that I hope we can do this again sometimes, heh.


	88. Christmas Day

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
M Umbreon X F Espeon

Christmas eve. Espeon was helping me wrap presents for Eevee in our room. With the door locked, we kept wrapping the presents we got for Eevee.

"Heh… This is Eevee's first Christmas." Espeon smiled.

"Yeah. He has been so excited all month after I explained what Christmas was." I said.

"Heh, yeah. He's gonna be difficult to put to sleep." She told me.

"That's true." I sighed and smiled softly.

She giggled and hugged me, handing me a few gifts as I placed them in a secret area within our closet. Once we finished with all the gift wrapping, we got up and I sighed happily.

"Now with that done..." I spoke.

"Hmm?" She looked at me.

"Wanna go confront Eevee?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied.

I unlocked the door and walked out. Espeon followed behind me as I walked in the living room. Eevee was there on the couch, playing with some random toys while watching a cartoon. When we entered the room, he looked up at us and smiled.

"What were you two doing in there?" He asked.

"Heh, nothing. We were just doing some work." Espeon spoke.

"Oh, okay…!" He got off the couch.

Eevee walked up to us as I picked him up, hugging him tightly.

"Remember you gotta get to sleep early tonight. Don't want Santa to skip you because you were up late." I said.

Eevee nodded and told me he won't. I smiled and gently stroked his head. Soon placing him down, he went back to the couch and wagged his tail gently. Espeon looked at me as she giggled softly, telling me I get to put him to sleep tonight.

"Really…? You are better at getting him to sleep." I sighed.

She just giggled and walked off. I sighed again and walked over to Eevee.

"Want to do something?" I asked him.

"Like what?" He asked, looking at me.

"Hmm… How about we play in the snow?" I asked.

"Sure…!" He smiled and got up, running into his room.

Getting up and smiling, I went into my room to get dressed for the cold outdoor. When I dressed into a heavy coat, I walked into the living room and waited for Eevee. Once Eevee finally got into his winter clothes, he jumped up as I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him. I asked if he was ready and he nodded quickly. I placed Eevee on my head as I walked to the front door.

"I'll call you two when dinner's ready." Espeon called out from the kitchen.

Calling back with an okay, I walked outside. It snowed last night and everything was still fluffy and fresh.

Placing Eevee down, he instantly began playing in the snow. Rolling around and other stuff. Letting out a small giggle, I fell down and began playing with him.

Soon, he ran into a massive snow pile, burying himself within it.

"Eevee? Heh." I said, walking to the pile.

Getting closer, he soon burst out of the top of it and pelted my face with two powdered snowballs. I fell down on my back and soon looked up, smirking softly.

"Is that how you're gonna play? Well then, heh, lets play." I said.

Jumping to my feet, we ran from each other and got into cover. We threw snowballs at each other for five minutes straight before I managed to sneak off and flank him. After I didn't throw any snowballs his way, Eevee tilted his head and peeked out.

"Daddy…?" He squeaked.

Smirking softly, I made my way behind him as he threw over his coat's hood. He was quite smart, as he slowly inched through the snow, trying to cover his entire body using his coat. His coat was all white and it honestly made it quite difficult to spot him as he slowly inched his way closer to my old cover. When I did make my way behind him, I watched as he kept dragging himself against the snow.

"Heh..." I let out a small snicker.

I slowly walked towards him in the smooth path he made to prevent noise. When I got close enough, I landed on him softly and wrapped my arms around him. Eevee squeaked in surprise and shock before laughing softly as I rolled around with him.

Once we finished covering ourselves with fresh snow, we heard Espeon.

"Okay guys, foods ready, heh."

Smiling and getting up, I picked Eevee up and walked inside. After shaking the snow off and taking our coats and boots off, we walked to the table and sat down. Espeon placed our food on the table as we all ate.

Upon finishing with nothing much, I got up and stretched.

"It's almost time for bed. How about we watch a movie before that?" I looked at the two.

Eevee smiled and agreed as Espeon agreed also. Eevee ran over to the couch and sat there, wagging his tail. Giggling, I walked to the TV and picked out a DVD. Inserting the disc and sitting on the couch, we began watching the movie.

Espeon leaned against me and gently rubbed her head against my neck.

We watched the two hour movie in one sitting and as ten PM was nearing, I looked over to notice Eevee was fast asleep, holding the tiny Leafeon plushy I got him as an early Christmas gift.

"He's so cute when he sleeps." I suddenly heard Espeon.

"Yeah, heh. Better get him to bed." I said.

She nodded and got up, shutting off the TV and walked off into our room. I got up and picked up Eevee and took him to his room, softly placing him on his bed. Covering him up and turning his light off, I gently closed the door and walked to my room.

Upon entering my room, I stopped and looked at Espeon. With those three minutes of putting Eevee to bed, Espeon have gotten completely undressed, had a Santa hat on her head and a tiny mistletoe tied to her tail.

My face instantly heat up as I stared at her laying in a cute pose. She waved me over using her finger and let out a small giggle as her tail wagged side to side. My face blushed up harder as I slowly stepped forward. My legs shivered softly as I got to the bed.

Upon reaching the bed, I nearly lunged at her. I tackled her softly as she let out a small yip. We looked at each other as I stared deeply within her eyes. Soon leaning in, I kissed her as she wrapped her arms around me, pushing me tightly against her.

Continuing to kiss, we soon departed and panted softly. She smirked and gently stroked my chest.

"So… Heh. How about you give me your present? I think I know what it is, heh." She smiled.

"H- heh. It is almost midnight. But I guess you deserve it an hour early." I said.

Slowly beginning to rub my shaft against her crotch, she let out a small moan. My face was still bright red as I kept rubbing against her crotch. It was so warm as we stared at each others.

"Heh, I love you..." She said.

"I love you too." I smiled.

We kissed deeply as my shaft kept rubbing against her pussy. She purred in delight as I started to pant during our make out session. Upon leaving her face, she smiled softly and looked down. She kept smiling and soon stared at me.

"Heh… How about you go ahead and give me it?" She asked.

"Oh…? I was thinking we could continue kissing while I rub it against you." I said.

Espeon rolled her eyes and suddenly pushed down on my shoulders. The force caused me to swiftly be shoved into her warm wet pussy. As my shaft entered her, I produced a cute small moan from the feeling as she giggled cutely.

"O- oh..." I moaned.

"Don't make me do all the work, heh. Give it to me hard and fast." She giggled again.

Slowly nodded, I closed my eyes and started thrusting into her. She purred some more as she gently rubbed my head. The nice feeling of her rubbing my head caused my rings to glow a dim yellow. My rings pulsed that yellow with each thrust I did.

"N- never gets old, heh..." I said.

"Yep, heh… Give it to me good." She said.

Continuing to keep my eyes closed, I nodded and continued thrusting into her. Espeon continued to purr and I smiled at her delight. Before I was able to do any more thrusts, Espeon stopped me and looked at me. She smiled and slowly pulled herself out of me. I moaned softly when she did so and she smirked at me. Espeon got up and soon pinned me down.

She pinned my arms to the bed as she sat on me. We stared at each other as Espeon soon rubbed her crotch against my cock again.

Shivering, I felt her then slide my shaft into her again. My legs tensed up lightly as she lowered herself completely down on my shaft. Her nice warm pussy was so tight now that I wasn't thrusting.

"H- heh..." I suddenly let out a small chuckle.

"Hmm?" She looked at me.

Smirking something, I slowly looked at her as my paws stroked her hips.

"What do you have planned? Heh..." She said, giggling softly.

Continuing to smirk, I gripped her hips and thrust upwards, digging into her. Espeon yipped at this and looked at me with a surprised face before it turned into a grin. We locked eyes before I started delivering multiple upward thrusts her way. Doing this a couple of times caused Espeon to moan cutely and quietly spoke that she wanted more.

I did give her more as she kept moaning, soon becoming louder and harder. Panting softly as I did this, I soon lost control and wanted as much as I can take. I gave Espeon a glare as she looked down to notice. Smirking with sharp teeth, while still inside her pussy, I tackled up backwards, causing her to land on her back.

The force caused her to yip cutely and looked at me in shock. Licking my lips, I used my paws to spread her legs far apart at the point Espeon winced from how far apart I did so. After gaining access to all she can offer, I wasted no time shoving hard and fast into her.

Espeon's eyes widen as she moaned loudly, feeling my throbbing dick go deep within her. She shook intensely and looked at me, tears in her eyes. She smiled softly soon after and shivered before nodding.

This made me smirk more since she was liking it as I began thrusting deep into her. The hard thrusting made me moan in pleasure as my rings glowed brightly from the pleasure that was building up.

I looked down and panted, watching my shaft enter and exit her as fast as possible. The nice moan of Espeon pushed me harder for whatever reason. I wasn't going to let this go to waste as I continued thrusting harder and harder, feeling myself go half way into her.

With this hard and fast pace, I felt myself get looser and looser, feeling my body tense and stiffen up. After my body reached a very tensed state, I knew I couldn't hold it any longer.

So looking at Espeon, I nodded slowly as she nodded and smiled. Smiling weakly back at her, I did one final thrust within her, going as deep as I can. Once I shoved every last inch into her, I let out a howl of pleasure as the creamy juices shot from my tip, filling her stomach full of my warm seed.

And when I finished inside her, I panted heavily and nearly fell on her.

"H- heh..." I softly panted while giggling.

Pulling out of her, I fell by her side and sighed happily. Not even twenty seconds later, I was out, smiling softly in my sleep.

In the morning, I was suddenly jolted awake by Eevee jumping on.

"Daddy…! It's Christmas…!" He squeaked.

Slowly opening my eyes, I sat up and looked at him. I was dazed but hugged him.

"I- it is…? Heh… W- well, go head out. I'll be there in a second." I said.

He quickly nodded and jumped off the bed, running out. Smiling softly, I got up and stretched, groaning softly. When I got out, I saw Espeon sitting there as Eevee awaited me. Sitting next to her, Eevee took no time unwrapping them. Looking at Espeon, she giggled softly.

"When you fell asleep, I took time to put the presents out under the tree." She said.

Nodding, I leaned on her and smiled, watching Eevee unwrapping his presents...


	89. An Experience Like Non Other

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
M Jolteon (Luke) X F Glaceon (Snicky)

I didn't really knew what this all meant. But for some reason it felt really good. I am just really glad it happened actually. Helping my sister was nice.

So, we were taking a vacation at Icoga. I didn't really know much about Icoga, but it looked really nice. The islands were made up with their unique setting. The region was really nice honestly. We were in a big hotel room in Sun City. An island that is always in the sun. For a Jolteon, it felt nice sometimes. For my sister however, she doesn't really like it since she is a Glaceon. The heat really gets to her and gets dizzy most of the time if she's in the sun for too long.

For my baby siblings, Summer, Platinum and Stardust, they don't care much and loves playing in the sand. It's nice seeing the three little Eevee's playing around. It does reminds me of myself with Snicky and Jam.

We are still kids I suppose. Only a year old. Just not small anymore.

Anyways, it doesn't really matter. We'll begin where it all started.

One hot day, I think July, I remember laying in our hotel room just watching some cartoon with my little siblings. Stardust was laying on my head and I smiled, rubbing his head.

Stardust purred as Summer and Platinum laid next to me. It was only the late morning. Possibly ten to noon almost.

After laying there for a tiny bit, I heard the door open and saw Snicky walked in. I greeted her as she smiled and nodded.

One thing about Snicky is, she doesn't talk. I don't really know why. I was able to talk when I evolved. But when she evolved, she didn't get the speech ability for some reason. I am not really sure if it's just an age thing. I'm still quite young and don't really understand how aging still works.

So yeah, she doesn't talk. And when she walked in, she walked to the fridge and got some stuff. I didn't really mind her till she walked up and dropped a giant ice slab. The thud and nearly landing on my head caused me to jump, making Stardust squeak in surprise, nearly falling off my head.

Stardust soon whined and curled in a ball, huffing, clearly annoyed that I disturbed his comfort.

Sighing softly and scratching Stardust's head, I looked at Snicky who pulled out an ice sickle. She then started chipping away at the ice slab.

Another thing about Snicky was, she uses these ice slabs, writing on them. It took her a bit to figure it out, but that's how she communicate with everyone. And when she finished writing, I looked at it.

"Want to go explore the forest?" It said.

"Uh, sure. Sounds fun." I said, gently taking Stardust off my head.

I then got up and stretched, hugging the three and placing them on the couch. The three piled up as I giggled softly.

"So cute… Anyways, lets get going Snicky." I said.

Snicky nodded and walked out of the hotel room. I followed her and walked down to the lobby. When we left the lobby into the already heated sun, I sighed.

"I wonder where mom and dad is. Hadn't seen them when I woke up." I told Snicky.

Snicky shrugged and let out a squeak.

"Hmm. Oh well. Hope they don't get worried when they return to see we are gone." I said.

She nodded and let out some more squeaks before walking. I followed her into the forest. Thankfully the trees cooled down the heat. When we entered, it felt nice as a breeze came.

We kept walking deeper into the forest. Nothing but trees and rocks.

"Hmm… Where are you taking me? Just wandering the forest?" I looked at her.

Snicky just nodded and motioned to keep following. I tilted my head a bit but didn't really think much about it. Snicky was always an exploring type. I was also a type for that, but I kinda like exploring areas that aren't forests.

When Snicky finally stopped near a river, she turned around and looked at me with a smile. I looked at her with a confused face and told her why we were here. Snicky once again just shrugged and squeaked a few times.

Scratching my head, I just thought she wanted to take a break here. Telling here that I'd just wander around for a bit, I started looking around.

She walked off while I just crouched at the river. Staring at the water flowing, I smiled softly and gently touching the water. Seeing the water divide into two streams made it feel nice.

As I was doing this, something suddenly tackled me. Yipping from the force being tackled, I looked and saw Snicky who was the one tackling.

"W- what are you doing?" I said, a bit surprised.

She smiled and licked my face and hugged me.

"Um..." I looked confused now.

Snicky squeaked a tiny bit and kept hugging me. She hugged me for a little before departing. When she departed, I titled my head. She then gently pawed my stomach. Looking more confused, she finally did something that completely caught me off guard. This was something I never experienced and it caused me to panic a bit. What Snicky did was to begin pawing at my crotch area. The feeling shook me as I tried getting free, telling her to stop and it felt weird.

She however didn't listen and kept pawing there. I shivered and tried pushing her away but it still didn't work. Snicky just didn't budge at all.

"S- Snicky..." I spoke.

I shivered some more before noticing my stuff down there was becoming larger. Closing my eyes, it felt weird as it kept growing. And once it was fully grown, Snicky finally stopped pawing and stuck her tongue out. Looking at her slowly, she gave me a smirk and swiftly licked it.

The cold touch of her tongue sent a chill throughout my body. Letting out a small shaky breath, she smirked more and soon wrapped her lips around my stick. Her cold mouth was so chilling I felt the air around me grow cold. It was cold enough where I saw my breath lightly.

"S- S- Snicky..." I let out a shivered breath.

Snicky looked at me and smiled, starting to suck lightly while wagging her tail.

"S… Snicky..." My voice turned into a whisper.

Once I knew she wouldn't listen to me, I just closed my eyes and slowly laid back, not sure what to do. The feeling just felt like nothing I've ever felt before. The coldness of her mouth added to the odd feeling. I was still very young and this feeling. I knew this feeling was nothing like before. And for some reason, I like it.

So when Snicky continued to suck slowly, I tensed up lightly and shook. I didn't understand what the feeling was but I later knew it was pleasure. As this pleasure feeling rose, I let out a small pant and lowered my ears.

I heard her squeak happily and licked around and continued to suck, adding a few nibbles as well which made me pant a bit harder.

She looked quite happy for some reason when I looked at her. Her tail kept wagging as she resumed sucking and giving me a glare, smirking a bit. But after a bit of her sucking, she finally departed and stared at me.

Snicky got up and squeaked before turning around and revealing herself to me. I am not sure why, but I felt my face heat up as she wagged her rear at me.

"I… Don't know about this Snicky… I- I don't think we should be doing this." I looked nervous.

She just giggled and kept waving her rear at me, using her paw and rubbed her rear as well.

"Are you… Sure…?" I looked at her.

She nodded and smiled, turning to look forward. Her rear was raised in the air, awaiting my move. I honestly had no idea how to approach this, but I did my best. So when I got up slowly, I walked to Snicky and gently mounted her.

Once I mounted, I looked at her and told her I still wasn't sure. She of course just squeaked a bit. I sighed and looked down before pressing my stuff against her rear. Closing my eyes, I let out another sigh and pushed into her.

Snicky yipped softly upon me entering her but soon purred and lowered her head. She squeaked softly as I pushed deeper into her. As I keep going deeper, she panted softly.

It felt so weird pushing into my own sister. I just never thought this would ever happen. But here we are. Having it inside her. It was tight and cold, but somewhat pleasurable.

When I reached the limit of my length, I let out a small pant and not really knowing what to do next, I suddenly yanked it out. This caused Snicky to let out a small gasp but returned to purring almost instantly.

Knowing she possibly enjoyed this, I started over and pushed back in. It became a decent rhythm. Pushing in and out over and over again. As I kept doing so, I felt this odd pleasured feeling grow. Snicky felt it too as she began panting a bit quicker, staring back with eyes full of something. Her eyes were different. They glinted with a hint of something. I later found this out to be lust. And honestly, I think I had the same look in my eyes.

Once I got settled in with a few thrusts however, I inhaled and gripped her sides tightly. The gripping of my paws made her look at me, tilting her head. I stared in her eyes and slowly nodded before I pushed deep into her. This caused her to squeal which was somehow relaxing to my ears.

And as I pulled out, I thrust back in as hard and fast as I could. This didn't stop and I began going as hard as I could. Snicky was clearly caught off guard but showed immense happiness and pleasure. Her tongue hung from her mouth, panting as I saw her breath due to the cold air.

I ended up panting and actually moaned a few times as I thrust inside her. With each and every thrust, I felt my legs get weaker for some reason, but that didn't stop me. I just kept going inside her as much as I could, feeling myself get hotter and my fur soaked in sweat.

Snicky's fur was getting soaked too, shining from her light blue fur. She drooled and kept panting as I gently scratched her sides, feeling something odd as I continued to thrust. This feeling was something different and I didn't understand. Due to this, I just continued and felt it grow more intense and near unbearable.

It came to a point where I felt like I was going to pee myself. I tried holding it in, but it made it worst and I felt myself release into Snicky.

Snicky's eyes widen and moaned loudly as I thought I just peed inside her. But when I finished unloading, I slowly pulled out and noticed it wasn't what I thought. Instead of yellow, I saw white slowly dripping out of her rear.

I fell back and panted heavily, unable to think of what that white stuff was. But for Snicky, she already knew as she gave me a smirk and giggled. I didn't bother asking since I was way out of breath. She just crawled to me and snuggled next to me.

We just laid there, staring at the trees above...


	90. Shinx's Story 10: Camping

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
M Shinx X M Riolu

A few weeks passed since our last fun session. We enjoyed ourselves most days as we just did our things.

During this day however, Riolu and I were sitting at the park and was on our phones, doing some random stuff. The day was nice, no clouds, warm weather and more, it was honestly quite nice. And while we were on our phones, Riolu started a conversation.

"It's quite nice out, isn't it? Kinda liked these days back then when we explored." He said.

"Yeah… How about we go on an adventure?" I asked.

"Eh, I am not sure. Where would we go?" He said.

"That's the good thing about Yuka. There's almost an endless amount of areas we can explore around here. Just so much to explore." I told him.

"Guess you are right. Alright… Lets go." He shrugged and got up.

I got up and looked at him. We hugged for a moment before Riolu started leading me around the place. I followed him as he looked confused, wondering what to do or where to go. We talked about it and he explained we explored hundreds of locations already and is running out of ideas. He sighed and looked around on a map app on his phone, looking for a location where we didn't explored yet. While he was looking, he started to talk again.

"Unrelated. But it is surprising that Eevee didn't bother us for a bit." He said.

"Thankful for that. She was getting really annoying." I replied, sighing.

"That's true… Even Meowstic wasn't that mad when I left her. She understood and just went on her own way." He said.

"Kinda wish Eevee was like that. Didn't expect her to go all crazy when I left her. Maybe she finally got the message and just left it behind her." I said.

Riolu nodded and rolled his eyes.

"She has finally chilled out. That's good… But don't hope she isn't over." She said.

"I know, I know. Anyways, lets just find a place to go." I told him.

He nodded and went back to looking around. When he did find something, he looked up and at me. Smiling softly, he told me a location and I nodded. He put his phone away and started leading me away. Once more, I followed him and after a bit, we arrived at a place with massive and tall trees.

"Whoa… I've never been here before." I said.

"Same. I never really found this place before till I looked closer. It's also out of the way from everywhere else we visited, so I guess that's why we hadn't found this location yet. It actually don't have a name, well, on the map so far." I said.

"I did look and notice it has a ton of locations hidden around here. Wanna go explore around then?" He asked.

"Sure, sounds fun." I said.

He was already running off by the time I got finished talking. I let out a small giggle and ran after him. We darted around the trees and giant rocks that scattered this forest. The forest had dim lighting with rays of sunlight passing by the leaves high above. It was actually calming and fun running around this. Just like our own massive playground.

As we continued running around, I finally caught up to Riolu and jumped at him, tackling him to the ground from the back. He produced a yip when we hit the ground as I flipped him around, smirking slightly.

"Can't outrun me, heh..." I said.

"I would've left you behind if I was really running. That was just a jog for me." He snickered slightly.

"Sure, if you say." I snickered back before planting my lips on his.

We laid there and shared a kiss for a bit before departing. We stared at each other and smiled before I felt Riolu slowly start to remove my shorts. Smiling more, I started doing the same to him and soon we were completely undressed and went back into kissing, feeling our dicks press hard against each other.

As a natural response, I started to slowly grind against him, rubbing our shafts together. The tingling feeling always felt good and I could stay like this for the rest of the day. However, that would get a bit boring. So wanting to spice things up, I slowly flipped Riolu on his stomach and rubbed my dick against his ass.

The cute little purr Riolu produced made me giggle as I looked at him.

"Heh… Been a while since we did it. Want to have some fun?" I said.

"Been waiting for you to make the first move all this time, heh… I'm ready." He let out a small smirk.

Smiling, I slowly entered his ass. He let out a cute little moan as I did this as his tail wagged side to side, brushing against my face and wrapping around my torso. His warm fluffy tail made me smile as I started to thrust gently into him. He moaned cutely and gently shook his rear.

Gripping his sides gently and thrusting a bit harder, I stared at him. Riolu had his eyes closed, panting softly. His tail twitched softly with each thrust and I smiled, giggling softly. Riolu let out pants of enjoyment.

"Enjoying it?" I asked.

Riolu nodded slowly and panted more. I smirked when he did this and I stroked his back.

"Get ready then, heh." I said.

He slowly looked back and tilted my head. And without hesitation, I pulled out and licked my lips as I dug my cock deep within in ass. This caused Riolu to moan out loud in pleasure as I felt him quiver. His moans felt so good to my ears. The moans are so nice that I went harder and faster. The force of me ramming into him pushed his lower half an inch in the air.

While he kept moaning, I continued to thrust hard into him. Looking down, I smirked and saw his dick throb gently. I used my paw and gripped it tightly. He let out a small yip as I felt his dick tense up. His solid hard shaft felt so nice as it throbbed hard in my paw.

From the tension of it, I knew he was holding back releasing. I wanted us to cum at the same time, so I started to slowly stroke his shaft as I began thrusting faster into his ass. Riolu squealed softly as his entire body tensed up. He moaned loudly as he struggled to keep from cumming.

"Can barely hold it, hmm?" I asked, giggling.

"Y- yes… S- s- so close..." He panted out.

Smiling and licking his back, I gripped his cock tightly and started to jerk him off as hard as I can. This caused Riolu's eyes to widen as he gasped as he tried so hard not to release. Even though he did try his best, it wasn't enough. When I moaned out and felt myself release into him, Riolu couldn't handle it anymore and shot cum all over the bed. The force of it hitting the bed caused it to bounce up and coat his stomach white. His cock pulsed so hard I felt it shake my body through my paw. While I was releasing into him, he did way more then me. Each second of his orgasm was so powerful. It surprised me as I looked in lust as I saw his cum fire at an amazing speed. Seeing this kinda wanted me to feel it inside my ass.

But as he slowly finished, he struggled to stay on his arms and legs. He panted heavily and slowly looked back at me, smiling softly. I smiled back and pulled out of his as my cum leaked from his ass.

We panted heavily together and soon kissed each other for a good minute before departing. I slowly got up, dizzy from the orgasm I just had. As I kept panting as looked at him, I helped him up, seeing his entire stomach area coated in a sticky white.

"H- heh… So much cum..." I smirked softly.

"Y- yeah…" He giggled softly.

We hugged and he grabbed my paw. He walked to clean ourselves off and once we did so, we got dressed in some fresh clothes and looked at each other again.

"W- well… That was fun. Guess not having fun for a while made your orgasm so much more powerful." I told him.

Riolu nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, heh… Anyways, what do you want to do now? Legs feel so tired, but we still got some time before nightfall." He said.

"Uh. I'm not really sure. How about we try and find out friends? Go on an adventure or something." I said.

"Sounds good to me. Lets get going!" He said.

We got ready quickly and ran down the stairs and out the door into the nice warm air. We split up and went to our friends houses and managed to get a full party. The two of us got half each and met back up at emerald park. Upon arriving, we started discussing our plans on where to go.

After a bit of discussing, we threw the adventure idea out and decided on a camping trip. We all seemed alright with it and after an hour of preparing, we came back to the park, all carrying bags and ready to go. We then headed out and deep into a random forest.

Once we found a nice flat area, we dropped our bags and started unpacking and setting up our little areas. It took about half an hour and when we were finished, I sat down and stretched out, yawning lightly. When we all settled in, we walked to the fire we started and sat around it.

The night was pretty decent. Had some food we cooked over the fire, chatted, all that stuff. Before we knew it, it was already dark and we were about to call it a night. So when I got up and walked to my tent, I crawled in and sighed, yawning again and falling asleep.

It was about three hours later when I awoke from a feeling. I opened my eyes slowly, dazed and unsure what the feeling was. But when I woke up enough and rubbed my eyes, I looked up slowly and noticed Riolu. He had my shorts down and gently sucking me off.

Blushing upon seeing the sight, I slowly reached out and stroked his side. This caused him to jump and looked at me.

"O- oh, heh. Didn't mean to wake you up. Everyone else is asleep." He said.

Smirking, I replied.

"I don't mind. But it is a bit risky here. How about we head into the forest?" I asked.

Riolu nodded and smirked back. I got up and walked outside with him. The slight chilling air caused me to shiver, but Riolu hugged me and I smiled. We then walked into the forest. Far enough to where our moans of pleasure won't be noticed by the others, heh.

We found a nice little area behind a large tree. Upon reaching there, Riolu grabbed me and pinned me against the tree, kissing me quickly. My tail wagged as I kissed back, hugging him tightly. We got erect fairly quickly as I felt both of our dicks press against each other.

And once we departed, he pulled my shorts down again and started sucking fast and hard. I shivered and let out a tiny moan as he did so. My tail wagged in delight as I looked up and closed my eyes, putting my paw on his head as he licked, nibbled and sucked my dick. The feeling felt so amazing that I already felt the intense pleasure shoot up me.

I panted and slowly spread my legs. His paw cupped my balls and massaged them.

"O- oh, keep going..." I moaned.

Riolu wagged his tail and nodded, sucking harder. He sucked me so hard and I moaned more.

After sucking for a bit longer, I moaned and felt myself release. My cum filled his mouth as he moaned and closed his eyes. He managed to take every last drop I gave and once I finished, he pulled his mouth away and panted. He smiled and looked up at me.

We stayed at the same spot for a bit before slowly moving. When he got up, I hugged him. After that, we walked back to the camp, ready to get some real sleep before anyone wakes up and notice we were gone...


	91. Frienemies

Created By: Sylvie  
Requested By: Espeonage  
F Liepard (Purr) X M Riolu (Lucas)

Ugh… Another day arrived. And I am sick of it. Sick of letting that Riolu get away.

I wrote on my paper, trying to find more ways to capture that damn canine Lucas. I looked at the stuff I had on the table. We sneakily looted a laboratory near Team Bone's base to find some sort of sleeping bomb… I looked at the items, fiddling with it as I looked at the door, before returning to my plans.

For some reason, I had this feeling of some sort. A strange one and one I don't fucking want to know. It's not the same feeling like when I was in heat. Had to deal with that shit 2 weeks ago.

Anyways, they had an entire box filled to the brim with the bombs. I smirked at this.

One more day to go and a good plan, and Lucas will be under my mercy for what he did to me. Torture him, or in fact, kill him, and this time, there's no bloody armor to save him.

"Purr?" Someone suddenly spoke.

In one quick swoop, I threw the knife at the person speaking as soon as the door closed. When I turned around, I was greeted by Razor, who was a bit shook from the knife, as it grazed his beak by a fraction.

"Ugh…" I groaned, clearly annoyed about him entering.

"Thought you could tell us what to do tomorrow to get our target," The Prinplup said, as he arrived with my dinner and putting it at my work table. I gave a sigh, not an annoyed sigh funny enough, but more of a tiresome one.

"Just let me fucking do it. I'll tell everyone tomorrow, and we'll start from there." I glanced back and forth between my plans and the dinner I was served.  
Razor nodded obediently and scurried out of the room to leave me alone.

I continued writing all the plans whilst eating my dinner, before finishing it, both the plan and the food, and face planted myself into the pillow of my bed. I gave a smirk, as the plan I thought of looked perfect. I am so close to my revenge. And for once… I don't feel pissed or feel like an insomniac when I went to sleep. That was one of the quietest nights I had.

I woke up the next day, my body feeling surprisingly refreshed I jumped off of bed quickly and dashed my way downstairs with all my equipment ready, including the sleeping gas.

Apparently, I slept too well, as we were an hour late from my initial plan. We were supposed to stroll to somewhere 30 minutes away, where Lucas' friends usually hang out near a lake almost every week. If we're lucky, we can get them with our sleep bomb whilst distracted and ambush everyone… And best of all, capture most of them and make that fucker watch as I slit his friend's throats out before I get to end his life, and looking at the plans, I gave a smirk of happiness. Today is the day, and that Riolu is going to suffer on my own paws.

We got to the lake, and I gave a breath of relief as there was nobody there just yet. I told Razor to be in one bush, whilst Dark and Stalk to be in another, whilst I camp on a tree. I told them to cook the grenade before throwing so that they have no time to react before the bomb explodes and they inhale the chemicals.

Then, just as I planned, 5 minutes later, the Riolu and his friends arrived. It's about fucking time.

They set up a bit before I gave a signal. All three of them cooked a grenade, but dammit Lucas seems to be ready, since as soon as all three of them were thrown at his crowd, he fucking ninja bullshit two of them directly back, hitting both the bushes where my team were, whilst the last one he missed and got to the crowd of friend, before all three exploded. He ran away before the explosion and the gas came out, and, to my surprise, the gas only lasted for 10 seconds. But it was enough to knock out my teammates and everyone there near the lake beside Lucas.

I giggled softly as he growled and looked confused. Then, I confront myself to him with my dual katanas.

"Well hello, ya bitch!" I jumped out of the tree with a smirk on my face. He grabbed a sword he had in case something like this happened and looked at me dead on.

"What do you want this time? Haven't you killed enough Pokemon in 593!?"

"I know I "killed" a few Pokemon in 593, but some were just pure… Accidents." I smiled, wavering my katanas around, "Besides, I came for you, not for those idiots, heh…"

"Thanks for the bullets to the chest by the way. Selling in the market for a lot" He joked, making me roll my eyes, "why did you knock my friends unconscious?"

"Because you're coming with me one way or another…" I slowly approached him, "Because I don't want any retaliation, heh…"

Lucas gripped his sword, as he approached me as well, eyes like mine, wanting the other person's head.

Then we both charged at each other; as a duel happened for a full 10 minutes. Yet however, that bastard somehow beat me.

I tried stabbing him in the stomach to give me the win as fast as possible so that I can finally exact revenge on him, but I was unaware, as he dodged it and jabbed the handle so hard to the back of my head, all I saw was darkness soon after a few seconds. All I remembered before the shadows consumed me, was my last katana swing, which missed completely, and Lucas' smirk as I fell face first onto the field.

I woke up after a bit of time… Dazed, and light-headed. My head stung a bit from the impact, and I looked around to assess the situation. Apparently, it seems to be a hollow basement, and there was nothing there to help me escape. I saw a metallic-like door, and I tried to open it to no use. My equipment seems to be gone too since all I had are my clothes. My katanas are gone, my knife I stashed under my shirt is gone, even another sleep bomb I hid carefully was gone. The idiot knew me too well after all the encounters… I just waited for an escape, like… I tried to slide the door open by myself, as it was locked. I stood up, a bit frustrated, before just sitting at the center of the room and looked down.

Because of a fucking rush, I am now at the goddamn Riolu's mercy. Ain't that fucking brilliant… I got so bored, my eyes closed without knowing. I hate it when I have to stay like this…

I woke up a bit later, but I was tired now instead of bored. I tried standing up, but instead, I fell back to the ground, as my body kept falling limply from tiredness.

Then I felt an energy ball hit me hard in the stomach, and I grit my teeth from pain. For some reason, it made me regain my energy, and I tried standing up again, but I still couldn't, as now I lost most feelings of my arms and legs.

I looked around to see who threw the energy ball at me, only to realize the same Riolu was standing there, smirking to what seems to be my pain. I growled as I tried to stand up. I took a step, then another, but then fell right in front of him. I was so close, I could feel my claws grazed him.

"Finally, some revenge, heh" The Riolu smiled, as he hits his elbow against my face, making me flinch slightly.

"Guess you're going to kill me then..." I growled at him, "But I never back down until you land that fatal hit…"

"I was never going to kill you for it…"

"Wait what-?"

"As a matter of fact, I know about your past… Read a few documents about you and your past whilst invading your HQ, and even the creation of the team… And I feel sorry about it…"

This just… Somewhat made me more pissed. I never told him why I made team Vortex, how did he manage to know through looking at my documents!?

"And I get why you have that angriness all the time…"

I growled

"And this makes me feel sympathy…"

I don't need his stupid empathy…

"And I want to be with you..."

"H-Huh?" I looked at him, a bit shocked, "Am I hearing this right? Or is it one of your tricks you always wanted to pull?"

"I want to forget all the things we've done to each other… And start a new…"

I growled in anger and tried to stand up and claw his eyes out, but that failed.

"Mad Pokemon like you are deaf?" The Riolu asked me teasingly.

"How should mad Pokemon hear when "smart" Pokemon can't even see?"

And then something hit me, as a ball of energy hit my head softly this time.

"Now you WILL "see" what you've done!" Lucas told me as he walked to one corner of the room.

Something suddenly appeared as soon as he got to the corner...The souls of people who I indirectly killed appeared and white fumes around the room suddenly sprayed at high levels.

It was extremely fucking annoying at first, but seeing that I was not phased, the souls suddenly screeched in a high pitch and extremely loudly as well. The souls were screaming at me so loudly that it hurts my ears. I screamed for them to stop, as it tore through my ears and head but all that did was make them scream louder. I covered my ears in agony, trying to swipe them away, but nothing happened. Lucas was in another corner, smirking evilly as I suffered. He seems to want to torture me…

And for once, I felt weak.

I felt scared.

I actually felt fear…

I felt like I was at mercy.

It stopped after 10 minutes, as I breathed heavily, shivering from all that. For some reason, my ear did not rung, or was it deaf for a moment, but that made me extremely angry at him. Lucas, meanwhile, walked up to me, as he smiled at my sufferings. I growled but could do nothing about it. That was not a shock to me that he wants revenge since I almost killed him once. But what he did next really caught me off guard.

He latched onto me from the front, and gave me a hug, before looking at me, with eyes as if he was a caring mother, which scared me a bit more, thinking it was all so sudden and thinking it was some sort of April Fools prank.

"I want all of those pain to go away. All of it to disappear from you… I know you suffered too much… And I want to be there to help share the pain. Together. Forever."

I don't know what happened, but somehow, my heart melted at what he said.

He knew my secret… But he wanted to help…

I tried pushing him away. I have to be strong, not this weak ass Liepard. But his hugs were tight, and I don't have the energy to push. I sighed and tried to let myself warm up to the hug.

The more he hugged, the more time I got to reflect on what happened. I looked at him wide-eyed, as I realized his intentions. He wanted me to see the bad side of me, the one I loved the entire time, and the consequences of what that could do to other Pokemon. I hated the fact that he is doing all this. I don't need his mind tricks bullshit. At all. Yet… I could've talked to him that entire time and he'd listen… And comfort me...

And from that point on, something inside me changed. I felt like my humanity is back… I shivered at the screams again, at the looks of the souls of those I indirectly killed. I was so scared, I kept on shivering.

I am such a pussy! This is not something I should be scared of...

...Should I?

Before I knew it, I looked at him and he suddenly kissed me deeply. Lip to lip. I was shocked at this and tried to push him off, but to no avail, since I barely have any feelings from my arms. He pushed me down to the ground instead whilst he kissed me, and I tried to reject the kiss. I felt something inside the kiss, as it made my eyes water. The kiss is filled with compassion, pure as diamonds, and it was filled with love that I never wanted to have, nor would I let my teammates have due to wanting them to lose their humanity for their job.

But now, as leader, I am giving in to it…

And I liked it.

I closed my eyes as Lucas slowly persuaded me into giving in, and gave in I did, as I slowly relaxed, not that I could resist anyway, and looked at him. He slowly departed from me and I looked at him, in a state of shock and awkwardness still.

"Why did you kiss me!" I screamed at him, trying to make myself look like I was not phased.

"Because I want to be you. We all suffered too much, and all I wanted to do is break the bonds of enemies, so that we are able to be with each other, to know each other's pain."

"Doesn't mean you can kiss me! That's not consensual" I still screamed at him

"I don't know what to do to prove it to you since I bet you're not going to be persuaded with just mere words. And that you'd claw my heart out if I let you have all of your senses… So I gotta do it"

"I… Don't know how to feel…" I looked at him, being honest this time

"Purr, please listen… Please accept my feelings… And we can start our life a new… Maybe in secret too… None of us would hurt each other, and we will make sure nobody can hurt us..."

I looked at the Lucas, and then looked away at him.

"Did you really mean it… I did so many bad things to you, you son of a b-"

Lucas then put his paw to my mouth to silent me, as he smiled.

"I do mean it. Because. I. Love. You"

My face flared up, and my ears droop down, as I was confused. He really meant it… I don't want to act weak… I am Purr the Liepard! I'm supposed to be strong!

"Lucas… I…"

This is going to haunt the rest of my life…

"I accept your feelings for me…" I said softly, trying to sound as if I was still pissed and strong.

Lucas smiled and hugged me tightly, as I rolled my eyes away from his eyeline, and hugged him back.

I, a leader myself, broke a rule in the books that tell other members do not have a relationship with another person… And I bet now that it happened, if any of my member finds out, either everyone is going to kick me out, Dark is going to be chasing the Sylveon he saw the other day. Or maybe even both, who knows.

Lucas looked at me, as he rubbed my head softly. I rejected this at first and smacked his paw away, but he put it back on my head and rubbed it. I did it again, and again for four more times, before I was like "Fuck it, you can do it"

As he slowly rubbed my head, I started to purr softly. I didn't know if it's because of cat instinct or not, but I enjoyed it for some reason. Lucas smirked softly, as he slowly caressed my head with his paw. My ears flickered, and I gently purred still.

"How is the rubbing, my little pet Liepard?"

"Oh shut up, I'm not your pet" I growled softly, wanting to slap him hard. He snickered and whispered softly in my ears.

"How about we have a bit of fun, heh…"

I didn't understand what he meant, until he suddenly rubbed his nose against my ears and gently licked and bit on it. My ears drooped and my eyes widen. Straight to the point, isn't he… And that is definitely not sarcastic… He wants to have a good time with me.

Well in that case, since he loves me, might as well I guess… Not that I could be able to control him anyways.

After saying that I agree with a bit of a hesitant look, he smiled softly, as his paws rubbed on my chest, making me let out an airy sigh. His paws reached down my stomach, and gently rubbed it, making me give out a purr of relief. For some reason, it felt so nice like that, having a paw on my stomach and rubbing it.

He slowly gripped my shirt and removed it, of which I gave no bother to at all. I did however, got brighter cheeks from being exposed to him.

"I never seen such an obedient pet before, heh…"

"I swear I will fucking beat the shit out of you after this" I let out a bit of an angered joke, of which Lucas giggles and kisses my cheek, making me blush a bit more.

"So cute seeing you angry. I'll make sure to reward you for all that, hehe"

I quickly nodded at him, as he removed my pants as well, leaving me with panties and bra. I decided to do the same thing, or at least I tried to, remove his clothing, until he was left with his underwear too.

"I think my pet gets a bit of control for being obedient, heh..." Lucas smiled as he spawned another orb and puts it into my body. My arms and legs had feelings again, and this would've been a good opportunity to end it all and stab him. Instead, however, I pinned him down and kissed him softly, before smirking at him, giving him a gentle slap in the face.

"I keep my words, heh. Now time for both of us to have fun."

Lucas smiled and nodded, as I used my feet to pull his underwear down, whilst he removed my bra. I felt his dick throbbing as it touched one of my foot, and I let out a giggle.

"Am I that arousing of a Liepard for you?"

Lucas nodded and blushed a bit, as I giggled.

"It is begging for a fucking"

"Like you are, Purr?" Lucas winked at me, and I just rolled my eyes softly.

"Fuck you, heh"

I smiled, as I turned myself around, so that my crotch was exposed to him. He removed my panties, as I blushed softly, both of us being naked on the metallic floor.

Slowly, looking at his throbbing penis, I slowly licked it softly, as Lucas squeaked at the feeling. I then inserted his dick into my mouth, basking in the musky taste and smiles. Meanwhile, he lets out an airy moan, and started to lick my vagina, getting me to moan cutely. His licks continued, as I shivered from his warmth.

I tried to keep up, and started to insert his entire package into my own mouth. He was big for his size, so it took a while. Meanwhile, he was licking me clean, making me moan in ecstasy at the feeling of his damp tongue. The more he licked, he made me lose control extremely quickly.

I never did this ever, so I was way too quick to be pleased, as my eyes rolled up, whilst trying to deepthroat his dick. I made a bit of a gag, but then how his meat penetrated my throat was enough to send tingly feelings to continue. Lucas let out moans that made my ears drop down to my eyes from embarrassment, before I felt the pleasure raise to another level. At the same time, he suddenly thrusted his tongue deep inside my pussy.

I let out a high pitched moan, apparently sounding so cute Lucas stopped for a second to have a blush and thought of that moan. He smiled at me softly, as he suddenly shoved his finger into my ass as well.

His licks and his tongue, as well as him fingering my ass suddenly shocked me, and I yelped in pleasure, before I felt like pissing myself. The pleasure got to me extremely fast as I quickly removed my mouth from his shaft and turned my body around, sitting on his face and looking at him.

"Already about to give in, aren't you?" Lucas smiles and rubs my head. I slowly nodded, and giggled a bit.

Lucas wasted no time, as he dug his mouth into my pussy to get more room for his mouth to attack my vagina, as he shoved his tongue fully deep in me and stayed there. I yelped in shock, and fell back, paw on his legs for balance, and shivering a lot. It was hitting me multiple times hard, and my body grew heavy. His lips suddenly surrounded the walls of my pussy, letting me moan loudly from the pleasure, as I still tried to hold in.

It was right as soon as he nibbled the walls of my pussy that I lost control completely. I tried holding it, but to no avail, as I felt the feeling rush through my entire body. I stretched my body out, and my sweet scented liquids started gushing into his face, almost like a river.

I moaned loudly at each time the river of sap started to pick up and drop down. I came for an entire minute, before finally stopping, and I panted heavily at the feeling, laying on his crotch. A sweet scented smell filled my nose, as I let out a small giggle.

"My pet cat feeling good now?" Lucas giggled at me panting. I looked at him hesitantly, before nodding quickly in agreement.

"Is this how it feels to have someone lick you until you cum? Because I loved that feeling, heh."

Before I could stand up, Lucas gripped my shoulder and pinned me down, making me yelp cutely at him. He gave a smirk at me, and I smirked back, knowing what he wants to do with me.

"Fuck me hard, Lucas" I told him. He nodded, as his shaft was still erect and throbbing for a good time. He gently scratched my ear, making me squeal and purr.

"Not called Purr for nothing I see." Lucas smirked and gently nibbled my neck. It wasn't painful or anything, it even felt pleasant, and I shivered, looking at him. My legs quivered, hoping he would do it right then and there. My body felt like it craved for him, and I wanted him.

"I can't fucking wait dammit!" I yelled at him, "Put it in me!"

"Oh now who is so bossy and beggy now huh?" Lucas giggles, as his shaft was a mere inch or so from my crotch.

I closed my eyes and waited for the moment to come. It did, but it came so suddenly, though.

As soon as I felt his shaft touch my pussy, I let out a squeak, before he suddenly pushed it right into me. I yelled in pain from how quick he entered, and I looked at him, my eyes a bit watery. Lucas looked at me, rubbing my cheeks softly as he slowly puts it more inside me. Apparently he knew I was in pain from the quick shove, so he wanted to slow it down.

After a minute of him pushing in and me gritting my teeth, he reached his length and his knot throbbed against my entrance. I looked at him, knowing what he'll do next, but Lucas was reassuring, as he gave me a deep kiss to the lips. I returned it, as my arms wrapped onto his neck to get ready for the pain.

He then pulled his shaft out as quick as possible, and shoved in it quickly. I yelled out loudly now, as the pain reached its' maximum, and my crotch burned like a wildfire from it. My scream echoed the basement, and I shivered a lot at the pain, twitching my legs violently. My tears were fully revealed as it slowly dripped down my face.

I am supposed to not cry, for crying out loud, and yet here I am, having tears dripping down my face because someone penetrated my vagina. But then again, it felt nice to cry for once, as it made my body felt like I lost a thousand pounds it seems.

Lucas used his paws to dry my eyes, as if he was a caring father, and slowly licked my face off the remaining of tears. I let out a shivery breath from each of his licks, as he asked me if it's okay to continue. I, of course, gave him the thumbs up, since we already went this far.

Lucas slowly thrusted in and out of me. I yelped at the pain that was fucking with my head at first, but slowly, it got replaced. And the more he thrusted, a feeling started to grow inside me. The same feeling when I released a few minutes back, but much more powerful and potent. I looked at him, trying to hide the pleasure that was building inside me. However, Lucas took notice and smirked softly, as he suddenly started to finger my ass as well.

I couldn't keep hold of the feeling, as I let out a squeaky moan in pleasure, probably from not trying to moan and failing. Lucas giggled and kissed my nose, making me blush ever the more slightly.

"Don't try to hide your moans. You sound so cute moaning, heh. Kinda makes me want to go all in your purple ass"

"Then what are you waiting for, Lucas? I bet your dick is going to please me so much, hehe." I slowly pulled out of him, and shook my rear towards him. Lucas let out a giggle and mounted me, aligning his dick to my asshole.

"Cheeky little Liepard" He murmured into my ears, before slowly thrusting himself into my ass. I let out a loud moan from the entering, as the feeling that was from my as came back, and it went just as much as before as my ass wrapped around his dick tightly. I gave out multiple moans of pleasure, as Lucas rubbed my back, thrusting inside me at a fast pace.

After Lucas rammed inside me for a couple of minutes, I thought it would be a great idea to be the one dominating, as I smirked softly at the thought.

I suddenly grabbed him and ripped out of my ass, making me moan softly, and Lucas squeaked in surprise. I smiled and pinned him down and quickly inserted my vagina into him. Both of us gave out a loud moan, as I started to forcefully ride him.

We both fucked each other so hard, we forgot entirely about everything around us. But I don't care anyways, as the same pleasure suddenly bolted again. I felt his dick throb, and looking at him, his eyes were filled with lust. I knew what this meant, but the pleasure dulled my moral decision, as I smirked and rode his dick as hard as I can with the same stare Lucas gave me.

He let out a pained yelp at this, as his paws gripped my ass. I yelped in shock, but it turns out Lucas wanted to help with my ride, and I nodded at him, letting him help. My riding was beyond the feeling that I've ever felt, and I picked up the pace to feel it more, for his dick to ram inside me.

I suddenly felt his dick throb inside me a lot more, and I knew what this means.

"I'm gonna c-cum soon… As well now!" Lucas panted, as his paw covered his face from the pleasure that is overriding him.

"You want us to start a family right? Well what the fuck are you doubting for?" I smiled and, still in worry that I'd get pregnant from it, rubbed his cheek softly after removing his paws from his face.

Lucas nodded as his paw wrapped behind my butt, and I squealed softly at it, before I started to fall onto his dick and got back up, repeating the process. I let out loud moans of pleasure and gritted my teeth, as the feeling pushed itself past breaking point.

Before I know it, Lucas groped my ass tightly and moaned loudly, pushing me down deep into his dick. I moaned loudly at the sudden deepness and released my liquids for a second time. Meanwhile, Lucas let out a howled scream, and all I can remember was some liquids bursting into my pussy, as I loudly moan for him to release more inside me. His eyes closed and he thrusted deeply into me from every string he manages to push out. I closed my eyes and moaned after each thrust, letting the hot, sticky liquid fill my insides.

The pleasure of all this felt so wrong, and I kinda like it, heh..

When he finally finishes two minutes later, my stomach was already bulging and I was near the verge of fainting. I fell head first onto him, and panted heavily, as I can also feel his pants on my ear.

"Still want us to be a family, Purr?" Lucas asked me, hugging me tightly.

"Of course we are, silly Riolu. You came in me" I tried to let out a generous line for once, and I felt Lucas smile and nibble my ear, agreeing to this.

I finally felt relieved that all of this happened… All so genuine and real… Felt like a dream but so real. I gently closed my eyes, as Lucas did the same, and we shared a tight embrace together.

 **2 months later**

"I have an announcement to make… And this may all shock you. Today, I, Purr the Liepard, decided to disband Team Vortex. What I've done all these years, killing those innocent instead of the actual enemy haunts me to this day… I sincerely thought I would make it through, but it was otherwise. Our goal back then was all petty theft and prank, which is cool and all… But never have I fucking ever thought of the consequences. I wanted to do this because I know you all have lost your humanity for this. Would kill anyone to achieve our goal, never looking back to see the battlefield left behind by our bullshit. What does this mean? You all can go home with your family or chase the ones you love. I maybe doing the same thing, but to my enemy. I still will find him, but I'll make sure he'll get what he deserves. I just hope the people here, members, are going to be caring more to those they love. If not, the doors to creating Team Vortex 2.0 is always open."

An announcement… Was all I needed for that freedom to be with him. And finally, it did happen. Me and Lucas negotiated that if I disband Team Vortex, he will do the same with Team Star. And I am happy that finally the whole killing can come to a stop, as those souls still terrified me with their screeching noise.

Now, 2 months in from my official disband announcement, I was sitting in a couch, as the room seems deserted. Fucking hell, I heard Stalk and Razor now co-create Team Vortex 2.0, so that's going to be a problem. However, Dark decided to not do that anymore, and came to love a Sylveon, and married to her a week back. When the news broke out that me and Lucas were together, in love, through accidental findings of both Dark and Shine coincidentally, It felt like Yuka went into mad chaos, but in a good way, where everyone went bonkers about my change of heart, and how I suddenly became such a Liepard, being in love with her biggest target.

I still remembered their reactions, as well as ours, heh...Me and Lucas had red tomatoes in our faces, as Dark, as well as Shine, both walked to us in shock. In response to that, me and Lucas just kissed each other deeply, holding each other's paws romantically. I think Dark panicked for a second and almost dropped to the floor, wondering if that's the reason I disbanded Team Vortex, whilst Shine just looked at us and tried to say something, but nothing came out as she ran away quickly.

"Secret's out eh, Lucas?" I remember looking at him in the eyes after we departed.

"Makes all the better that we don't have to keep this a secret from all our friends" Lucas smiled and kissed me deeply again, as we hugged each other in a tight embrace.

Back to the present, as I sat there and read the news, I was slowly tugged by a couple of Purrloins.

"Mommy?" One of them looked at me curiously.

"Yes dear?" I replied, smiling softly

"How did mom and dad get to be with each other even?" The same one asked, squeaking softly and happily at the question.

"I heard both of you hated each other before!" The other looked at me, tilting head curiously.

I let out a slight giggle, hugging the two Pokemon softly. I rubbed their head, of which they purred cutely. I smiled, as these are the offspring I can look towards for a new life, a new beginning of a new chapter of happiness filled with hope and forgiveness, as well as redemption.

Lucas came downstairs after finishing his shower, waving at me. I waved back, as he sat next to us, and hugged me with the Purrloins.

"Cute little kids eh, cutie?"

I blushed softly, as I sighed.

"They are, but don't call me that…"

"Oh come on, I call you that because our kids got their cuteness from here!" Lucas smiled, nudging my arms slightly. I giggled at this, and looked at the kids.

"So you want to hear how we met, kiddos?" Lucas looked excited to tell the stories.

The Purrloins nodded in agreement, and I smiled.

"Let's just say… Before we are together… We were…" I looked at Lucas, and he nodded with me. And we both said one word that summarized how we were before everyone found out that we were in a relationship with each other.

Frienemies.


	92. Killing Boredom

Requested By: Dirty98  
M Pikachu X S Buneary X F Shiny Buneary

Hey. I am a male Pikachu and I am not sure how to explain this. But I guess I'll start here. I am not a wild Pikachu. I was actually tamed since birth. My trainer is someone called Ash. He had a Pikachu has well. A very strong and powerful Pikachu too, which always inspired me to try and work hard too. It isn't easy honestly.

Anyway, the Buneary Ash's Pikachu got it on with was with someone named Dawn, also a trainer. The two are always together and train together. So ever since, I was brothers with two Buneary's. Both female, well, I guess one female and one half female. I guess the term is called a shemale. Half male and half female I suppose.

One last thing about me however, I am smaller then a normal Pikachu. I'm not as small as a Pichu, but I am still quite small. I would say am half a head lower then a normal Pikachu. Due to my size, this caused my sisters to tease and taunt me. It did annoy me sometimes since they always teased about my size and how my size caused me to be weaker or something. Yeah, it did bother me every single time, but that didn't stop me from trying to become a strong Pikachu just like my father.

So anyways, with all that out of the way, I'll get into the main problem that happened.

It was nearing fall as the trees started turning orange and red, air getting colder and all that stuff. But that didn't really bother me. I liked the cooler air. However when winter comes, it can be troublesome due to me not having any fur at all. My very short yellow fur didn't protect me at all.

When winter came, I mostly stayed inside. I know it wasn't the best choice when it came to training, but the harsh winters in this region can really cut through me.

Anyways, it was nearing fall. Summer was ending. And we were walking down a path while watching our trainers train our parents. I didn't really understood why we couldn't train, so we were just mostly sitting around and watched.

The sun was still somewhat high in the sky and I was sitting with my sisters. My smaller size made them a bit taller then me. This caused me to lean on them and yawned.

Of course, they kinda teased me but stopped since they discovered it wasn't that fun when they are this bored.

We just sat there and watched. But to skip all this nonsense, I'll skip to when the sun was finally going down and they were finishing up. I sighed and was somewhat happy they were finished. When they got their stuff, we finally headed home. We lived in a nice area of a city. A nice house which was somewhat big and I did like living there. When we arrived, I quickly ran in and jumped onto the couch, sighing happily.

It felt good to be inside the nice warm area of the house. The heater was set perfectly for me and I already felt myself getting tired. I reached over to the remote and turned the TV on and just laid there. My lightning bolt tail wagged softly as I watched the TV. My sisters weren't even teasing me tonight as well, which was a bonus.

The entire night went alright and soon I fell asleep.

After a good night rest, I was suddenly jolted awake by one of my sisters.

"W- what?" I groaned softly.

"Come on little guy. We have to go." She said.

"Can you stop calling me little…? Where are we going?" I asked.

"I was told to wake you up. We are gonna watch some more training sessions." She told me.

"I really want to train myself. Watching it isn't fun." I said.

"You can't stop here though." She said.

I sighed and slowly got up, complaining while doing so. She rolled her eyes and went to the front door which was open, seeing our trainers talking and getting ready. When I got up and walked out, I sat for a bit before we finally set off.

We made our way back to our original training spot from yesterday and I sat down at the same spot, crossing my arms and sighing.

I sat there and had no idea what to do for about two hours. I was dozing off due to boredom. As I was dozing off, I heard one of my sisters sit down next to me and yawned. Slowly opening my eyes, I looked at her and she looked at me. She tilted her head and soon spoke.

"Seems like they won't stop their training for a few more hours. Would you like to go into the forest and explore or something? It's better then sitting here." She said.

"Are you sure I'm big enough to go explore?" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't let our teases get to you, heh. It might be fun." She giggled softly.

"Ugh, I guess… You are right… Better then sitting here." I said, getting to my feet.

She smiled and grabbed my paw. She pulled me to our other sister and explained we were all gonna go explore for a bit. She shrugged softly and told us they won't even know we'll be done, and that we'll be back before they knew anything was out of place.

I just accepted this and they started walking into the forest. I followed them for a bit and once we got a decent amount of distance away, I was suddenly tackled to the ground. I squeaked and looked at my female sister.

"W- what are you doing?" I asked.

She just smirked and suddenly kissed me. My eyes shot open as she did so. The shock made me try to move her off, but due to my size, she overpowered me and kept pressing against me. When she finally did stop after a minute, I looked at her, clearly shocked.

"W- what the…?" I siad.

"Heh. Don't be so shocked. You wanna have some fun right?" She smirked.

"I- I guess. But not like that." I said.

"Oh come on, heh. It'll be fun." She said, licking her lips.

I slowly looked away and sighed softly. When I turned back, I slowly nodded. This caused my shiny sister to smirk and look at my other sister. The two giggled as my other sister walked up to me. After they stood over me, I was kissed by my shiny sister. At first I didn't really kiss back, but as she continued, I let out a tiny sigh and kissed back slowly.

When I was kissing her, I felt a paw grip my shaft quite hard. The sudden feeling caused me to jump slightly as I managed to look down far enough and past my sister to see that my half female sister had a hold of my dick and began slowly stroking it lightly.

The stroking sent a chill throughout my body as I never experienced this. I let out a shiver through the kiss and gently kicked my legs as she continued to stroke very slowly.

As she kept stroking, I felt myself get harder. After a few minutes, I was fully hard and I heard them giggle.

"Smaller then I thought." One said as both giggled.

"Even mine is bigger." My half sister said.

Groaning softly, I looked away slowly. The two giggled again and teased me for a moment before getting back into it. So after they laughed, they finally proceeded with their plans.

My shiny sister crawled up me and soon sat on my face. My eyes widen as I tried speaking but it came out muffled. She giggled and told me to lick her pussy. Hearing this, I blushed and hesitated before my mouth slowly opened. Soon my tongue stuck out of my mouth and I gently licked her pussy very lightly.

Upon contact, I felt her shiver slightly.

"H- heh. Felt quite good. Continue." She said.

I let out a very tiny sigh and closed my eyes slowly. With my eyes closed, I gently licked her again. After a few licks with delays in them, I started to lick more quicker. I felt her paws touch my shoulders and let out a little moan.

Once I got settled in, my half sister decided to give me a good time. After a second, I felt something start rubbing my cock. The slowly jerking motion made me moan softly through my licks. My warm breath touched my sisters pussy as she shivered harder as I felt her pussy tighten slightly.

This went on for a little bit before I gripped her sides and started to lick a bit deeper into her. Licking faster, she moaned a bit more as I smiled softly. My tail wagged slowly as I felt my half sister pick up her pace. Her paw squeeze my cock as I squealed very lightly. She used her other paw to grip my balls tighten and started playing with them.

"F- fuck…" I thought.

"C- can't believe this is happening..." I thought again as I kept licking.

The scene was very hot and made me so horny even though I was already fully erect. The pleasure that I was getting with this was so intense. I just didn't know how to handle this. Because of this, I just let them continue doing whatever they wanted to me. They didn't do it slow at first either. My sister pressed her pussy against my face as my muzzle dug into it slightly. I managed to keep licking even though her weight nearly locked my jaw in place.

While I was getting face fucked, I felt my half sister lick the tip of my dick. She soon placed it in her mouth and began sucking. The damp feeling of her mouth caused me to moan. My moan only came out as an airy breath due to my jaw being locked.

Now, after a while of this, I heard my sister moan hard and quick. She moaned like this for a few seconds before I felt the warm feeling of clear sweet scented liquid hit my face with a big force. My eyes shot opened upon feeling this as the liquid got into my mouth.

The liquid tasted so good that I lifted her slightly and managed to open my mouth wide open. Her liquids drenched my fur as most of it went into my mouth. It tasted amazing that I didn't want to waste any, even though it sprayed everywhere.

And when she finished, she nearly fell as she felt lightheaded. She rolled off me and onto her back, panting heavily from her orgasm. I turned my head to face her as I smiled softly. My bright yellow fur was drenched to the point it appeared dark and dim.

The smell radiated off me to create a very powerful candy like scent. When I looked back from my sister laying there, I looked at my half sister and noticed she was smirking and kept jerking me off hard.

I looked at her as she smirked wider and nearly crushed my balls due to how hard she squeezed. This caused me to squeal in pleasure as I felt my dick throb heavily.

I panted and looked at her with wide eyes. Sweat drenched my body as I felt the pleasure rise as it began to take control of my body. It was so intense I could barely hold back.

Her eyes were filled with lust and continued to jerk me off till I couldn't take it anymore.

It took under a minute more till I gasped as white sticky liquid shot from my tip. Only one string of cum came, but after ten more seconds, I ended up shooting multiple strings of cum into the air as it covered some of the grass and my half sister. My moans were loud. I was surprised no one heard them as I nearly screamed in pleasure.

When I finally did stop, I looked at her as she looked on with surprise. She stared at me and smirked.

"For someone with a little dick, you can sure cum, hehe." She giggled.

I blushed and looked away. She giggled some more and laid on the grass next to our shiny sister. I panted and slowly crawled next to them as they nearly crushed me in a hug. I looked up towards the sky and gently wagged my tail, happy.

We ended up laying there for a bit longer before getting up and cleaning ourselves from the mess we made. Once we finished, we headed back to the others, holding paws...


	93. Teacher's Pet

Requested By: DistortedMotion  
M Sawsbuck (Karl) X F Xerneas (Freya)

First let me introduce myself. I am Karl, a Sawsbuck. I've always been the type to explore and loved to discover new things. Others like my friends and even some random Pokemon always found me overexcited and eager to find new things. Pretty much, if you are with me for an extended period of time, you'll quickly notice how cheerful and happy I am. You'll also know that I am very curious about the world. So many things out there I have yet to discover, and I have my main goal set to discovering every last bit of the world.

I have traveled a bit but settled down in a somewhat quiet city. It was very busy during the day, but I can relax at night as it's nearly dead outside.

Now, just to paint a picture, I live in my own house somewhat away from the main city. Still busy, but thankfully not that much. It was crime free and was really nice, so I knew it would be a nice place to live.

Now, I live in my own place and love to read mostly. I even refurnished a large room within my house to store all my books. I must have thousands of books in that room. But after reading every single book, and I mean every book, I found myself with nothing to do most days. I honestly read all day and night just about. Yeah, there is the internet and stuff that had stuff I never seen before, but I enjoy the normal books.

So after buying every single book I could find within the region and reading all of them to the end, I found myself walking down the street, bored as I wondered what to do.

As I walked down the sidewalk, I soon looked at a display case behind a glass wall. As I looked at the random items displayed, I overheard two talking about something. I was always the one to listen way too much, so I ended up eavesdropping.

To skip a lot of random stuff, something finally caught my attention.

"Anyways, I heard of someone deep within the forest." One said.

"Hmm?" The other said.

"Eh, I am not sure if it's true. Just some rumors. But I heard that they are extremely knowledgeable and know nearly everything. Who knows, it might be best if you find them. If you wanna try, I heard they lives in Aloza Forest, hehe." The one snickers.

The other groaned as they walked off soon later.

"Hmm… I love learning all the time… Maybe it is worth looking for them." I thought to myself.

I continued my walk and continued to think if I should go or not. Aloza Forest wasn't that far actually from where I lived. I could see the treeline if I look out of my window, so at least I won't be going far, even though I love a good adventure.

When I arrived home later that day, I finally made up my mind and decided to go. I wanted to get some sleep and wake up nice and rested for my exploration tomorrow. I jumped into my bed and went to sleep not long after.

When I awoke, I grabbed my gear and walked outside into the fresh warm air. Upon leaving my house, I started making my way towards the forest. Arriving there shortly after, I wondered how I would find this Pokemon within such a huge forest. It didn't bother me if it took a while, since I loved the outdoors.

I walked into the forest and began looking around. What I didn't expect was me wandering the forest for five days straight. I camped out in the woods each night, in hopes of finding this Pokemon the next day. My determination kept me going. And after surviving off berries for five days straight, I finally found something. I wasn't sure how deep I was into the forest, but I know it was extremely deep within it.

So as I walked through the endless forest, I finally found a cabin.

"A cabin…?" I thought to myself and picked up the pace.

Upon getting to the cabin, I looked around and saw no one. Tilting my head, I went up to the door and knocked. I stood there for a bit before the door opened to reveal a colorful Xerneas. My eyes widen once I saw her. This Xerneas was oddly normal size compared to me. She was about a head taller then me and it kinda confused me.

"Um..." I wondered what to say.

"Do you need something?" The Xerneas looked somewhat annoyed already.

"O- oh, sorry… I just heard of someone who lived deep within this forest. I guess that's you. The one everyone is saying who knows everything?" I said.

"That's me… But I do not like visitors… You can leave now." She spoke.

"W- wait…! Why not? I spent almost a week trying to find you. I want to learn from you." I told her.

"I do not like outsiders… Mostly from cities and towns. We don't have the best… Relationship." She rolled her eyes.

"I hadn't done anything to you though." I told her.

"Hmm..." The Xerneas stared.

"Can you please accept me?" I looked at her.

The Xerneas sighed.

"Fine… You don't seem like that others… Come in. My name is Freya Sirona…" She said.

I smiled brightly and introduced myself to her and followed her inside.

A week passed, then a month, and soon almost a year. She was one of the best teachers I ever had. Teaching me all sorts of stuff I've never thought was real. As I continued going to her place and learning, I felt something nice between us. One day during a storm, I arrived at her place and we did the same lessons.

When the session was over, I was about to leave when Freya stopped me.

"Storm's not going to end anytime soon it seems..." She said.

"Yeah, looks pretty rough out there." I told her.

"Eh, you can stay here if you want." She said.

"Really?" I looked at her.

She nodded and pointed towards a room. I smiled and nodded, thanking her and removing my bag and other stuff. I went into the room and landed on the bed, sighing, glad I wouldn't have had to walk through the storm.

The next morning came without any disturbances. When I walked out, I noticed Freya sitting and reading. I sat next to her and stayed silent. When she finished, she looked at me.

"Honestly, I think you are one of the students I had that I actually enjoyed teaching..." She said.

"Really?" I spoke.

"Yeah… At first, I thought you were just like everyone else… But you seemed to make me think differently." She said.

I smiled softly and nodded.

"I want to show you something… For being one of the best students I had in forever..." She spoke.

My eyes lit up and I stared at her, excited. She soon got up and walked into her room, telling me to come in about a minute. I nodded and sat on the couch, excited to what it may be. After waiting a minute, I slowly got up and walked over to the door. I stood there for a moment before reaching down for the knob. Grabbing it, I twisted it and slowly opened the door.

"Ready?" I spoke.

"Yep..." She said.

I opened the door fully and walked into a dimly lit room. Tilting my head, I walked around and through the darkness, I was pushed gently, causing me to fall onto the bed.

Getting caught of guard for a moment, I looked back and saw Freya.

"Well, I am ready…" She said.

"Um…?" I looked confused.

She rolled her eyes and got on the bed. I looked at her as she pulled me a little further up the bed. I looked at her and tried speaking. The first word I managed to get out was suddenly cut short as she pressed her lips against mine. I was caught off guard and tried to resist for a moment before slowly stopping. My eyes stared at her as she stared back.

At the moment, I knew her eyes had lust in them. This made me realize what was possibly going to happen. She wouldn't allow me to talk as she pressed hard against my face, kissing deeply. I wiggle slightly before giving up fully.

As I laid there, I felt her warm body beginning to press against me. Her antlers glowed softly which made me feel a bit calmer for some reason. And as she finally broke her kiss, I stared, a bit shook but didn't complain. She smirked softly.

"Don't think that's all..." She said.

"U- uh..." I mumbled out.

She smirked wider as I felt something tightly grip my shaft. I jumped slightly and shivered as I looked down to notice she had it in a tight grip.

"Not by a long shot..." She added.

I gulped as she stroked my shaft. I let out a few more shivers as my eyes closed half way shut. My breathing picked up as I let out a tiny pleasurable sigh as I got harder. Before anything else, this was my first time so it felt so weird.

Due to this being my first time ever being touched down there, it didn't take long till I got fully hard. When I was fully erect, she licked her lips and slowly licked my cock starting from the bottom and slowly going to the top. The warm wet feeling of her tongue made my legs tense up as I've never felt this kind of feeling before.

The pleasurable feeling shot up my body each time she slowly licked it. She kept licking for a bit before stopping.

I let out a sigh and was able to relax for a moment before she opened her mouth and stuffed my dick inside her mouth. This made me shutter a bit as she licked and sucked me off gently. She didn't really do this for long before she pulled my shaft out of her mouth.

"Am I going to do all the work…?" She said.

Tilting my head slowly, I looked at my legs and slowly spread them.

"Good… That's good..." She said.

I spread my legs as far as I can before she crawled up to me. Upon getting close against me, I felt her rub her crotch against my shaft.

"U- uh..." I slowly let out an airy breath.

She continued to rub a bit before I felt her grab my antlers. Her touching my antlers sent an odd feeling down my back, but I got used to it quite fast. She got a firm grip on them before I felt her slam herself down.

As my dick dug into her pussy, I nearly screamed in shock. It was so sudden and it jolted me heavily. She panted out softly and smirked softly as she lifted herself and fell back down, using all her force. Her force crushed my crotch, causing my legs to twitch.

She kept falling onto me over and over again.

"F- fu..." I panted.

"I… A… Fuuu..." I tried speaking.

The pleasure that was shooting through my body prevented me from speaking as each thrust downward that she did caused all the air to escape my lungs. It was so intense as I felt my body tensing every few thrusts. My eyes shut as I tried taking in more air as I began to moan and pant with each breath.

"U- ga… D- da… Mn… S- shi..." I panted faster.

My hoofs pressed hard against the sheets as I failed to contain more air as my moans and pants drained my lungs.

"H- heh, so good..." She panted out as I felt her pussy crush my cock tightly.

I was only able to nod as she continued.

She picked her speed up as she pushed my entire cock into her pussy. I matured early in life and other stuff, and because of that, I did have a massive dick, which must've took work from Freya. She did stutter as she tried thrusting as far down as she can.

"D- damn, so fucking large… I knew t- this would be n- nice..." She panted out again.

"U… Uh..." I panted, trying to keep strength to stay sat up.

The pleasure that filled my body made me feel dizzy as I struggled keeping focus.

"F- fuck…!" She screamed.

As she screamed that, I felt her shove my entire length into her pussy. Though I was panting, I managed to scream as I felt myself losing the battle.

She stopped after she managed to get my entire length inside her. She let me rest for about three minutes before slowly pulling out of me. I moaned as I felt my cock pull out of her. When she fully pulled out of me, I looked at her slowly. My eyes were all over the place due to my dizzy state.

Freya smirked and looked at me. She finally let go of my antlers and stroked my head. The stroking made me shiver weakly as I felt very sensitive.

When she stopped stroking, I saw her line up. After she managed to get lined up well enough, she did one final push. She slammed down hard, sending my cock back into her pussy all the way through. My scream came in an airy cry of pleasure as she rode as hard as she can. She moaned out loudly as her tongue hung out, drooling a bit.

Not even a few seconds later, I couldn't hold back anymore as I felt myself cum as hard as I can into her. My warm liquid shot into her as her eyes shot open as she moaned. When I started cumming, she pushed my entire length back into her and kept it there. Freya hugged me tightly as I kept cumming, about to blackout.

I came so hard and fast, it started to pour from her pussy. When I did stop, I nearly fell into blackness back stayed conscious just enough to see her smirk at me and kissed me once last time.

"A- amazing..." She said.

"..." I didn't reply.

She let out a small laugh and hugged me softly, pulling out of me as cum spilled everywhere. She laid me down and as I laid there, she offered for me to stay with her. Stay together here. I still didn't reply when she told me. I only nodded as she laid next to me. She embraced me tightly as I finally had enough and passed out...


	94. The Touch Of Aura

Requested By: LucarioFan19  
M Lucario X F Trainer

My master and I began soulmates yesterday, and I don't regret anything.

I've been with her since I hatched as a Riolu pretty much. Since then, we shared an unbreakable bond. Soon however, that bond would become something much, much more.

So it was during winter. We lived in Gaco, a nice warm region no matter what time of year it was. So just like most winters in Gaco, it was more like summer. No snow, no nothing. Just warm weather. Hell, it even rains instead of snow due to how warm it is.

Anyways, it was a nice warm winter day in Gaco. At this point of life, my trainer and I shared such a deep bond, she fully understands me. Our bond is so deep that I am able to connect our minds together, if that makes sense. So she's able to communicate with me and I can do the same.

We really do share something special. But anyways, getting off track. It was one of those days where my trainer and I were out and about, just engaging in some training sessions. The day was hot and we enjoyed some time training and having fun.

Being her main Pokemon, I tested out new move sets and combat stands. My trainer, which I call master mostly, wanted me to keep training. She wants us to become an unstoppable team of two. She did have other Pokemon like a Braixen, Serperior and Ninetales, but I was always the first on the battle field. Always the first to tackle any enemy.

She thrust me the most to crush our target and emerge victory. I never let her down. Not once even when I was a Riolu.

Anyway. My master and I were out in the heat, trying to find any Pokemon to battle with. She's not someone who leaves the Pokemon battered to the ground once I finish with them. She's quite caring and always heals the Pokemon by leaving berries or some other form of healing item next to them.

So, it's been about half a day. We started around noon and it was nearing six. So we were quite exhausted after many battles. Some even managed to fight back and get a few good hits. But they were very under powered by me after I used a quick kick or two.

And as always, my master showed pride and smiled.

"Nice work out there." She said.

"Quite a workout." I replied.

"Heh, yeah. But we've been doing quite a lot lately. I am already sure we could crush the elite four, me and you alone. But it never hurts to train even more. Can never get enough training." She said.

"Yep. I feel like we can too, but I will follow you. If you want me to train more, I will. I'll try my hardest to not let you down." I told her.

"I'm glad you are so determined. I will make sure we can become champions of Gaco in no time." She smiled.

"I am glad we met." I said.

"Me too. Heh, I still remember that day when I received you as an egg. What was it…? About three years ago? Jeez, time sure does fly by. And when you finally hatched, heh… I was only 13 back then and I was so excited." She smiled.

"It was a really nice moment. I still remember you nearly fainting when I evolved last year. It was around this time, just before Christmas." I said.

"Yeah, that was the best day ever." She nodded and smiled.

My master soon looked at me and smiling that smile she always has.

"Well, ready to continue for a bit more? I feel like we can fit in about another hour or so. Already getting somewhat dark, so we still have a tiny bit more time." She said.

"Sure. Lets continue." I said.

She nodded and began running as I ran after her. We then proceeded to battle a few more small Pokemon, nothing really challenging. After another hour of this, we called it quits and walked back home.

Once we reached out nice house, we walked in and I went off to do my own thing. My master did her own thing and undressed out of her clothes.

"Jeez, so sweaty… Really gotta find a new training ground." She said.

"Agreed… I have all this fur and it doesn't feel great after being out there for a bit..." I told her.

"How about you take a shower? I can sorta smell you from over here." She said.

"Jeez… Don't gotta be that direct." I said, making my way to the bathroom.

I got in the bathroom and turned on the water. I took a somewhat long shower to wash all the sweat and dirt from my body from fighting all day long. Once I finished taking a very needed shower, I got out and dried off, soon walking out into the living room where my master was sitting.

She looked at me and smiled softly.

"Hey..." She said.

"Hey." I replied.

"Jeez… Being out there all day, running around and stuff… Really left me all stiff." She said.

"Well, if you want, I can help with that." I told her.

"Oh?" She looked at me.

"Yep. I can give you a massage if you want." I said.

"That'd be really nice..." She said.

Nodding, I set up a quick area as she laid down.

After she laid down, I began the session. I started with her upper body and slowly made my way down. I repeated this a few times before I lowered a little too far. My eyes directed towards her crotch area. She wasn't wearing anything down there so it was completely bare. I lingered there for a bit before smirking.

My paws lowered down to her crotch and rubbed her pussy gently. My trainer gently jumped but did not speak nor complained. I kept smirking and rubbed it a little faster, using my fingers to pinch and tease her.

I kept pinching her, using my claws to stroke around her opening.

She moaned very quietly as I kept clawing, pinching and rubbing. My trainer rested her head and sighed in slight pleasure. Seeing that she was enjoying it, I didn't stop.

As I continued, she moaned a bit more and panted softly. I continued and soon pushed one of my fingers into her. With one finger in her, I kept clawing. I started to finger her softly, using my claw to scratch her inside walls. This caused her to tense up and let out a small shiver from the little sharp feeling.

My claw kept clawing her walls and before I know it, I heard her moan somewhat loud as I saw liquid eject from her opening. She released a bit and soon stopped, panting and laid there. My paw was covered in her juice and it smelled oddly nice.

I was going to taste it, but my trainer looked up and still panted.

"N- not bad…" She said.

She took a few moments to catch her breath. When she recovered, she looked up with a small smirk. She spoke and pretty much urged me to do more of it. She urged me quite a lot that I couldn't really deny it anymore. Well, not like I wanted to deny it anyways since she really did enjoy it.

So I just inserted my fingers back into her. She moaned again as I kept finger her quite forcefully.

I fingered her for ten good minutes and within those ten minutes, she orgasm multiple times. The smell filled the air and it was amazing. My strong nose caused the sweet smell about ten times more intense. The smell caused my vision to blur slightly due to that intense smell. But even though it was causing me to feel slightly off, I just continued.

When she orgasm about four times, I removed my paw.

"Hmm..." I thought of something.

Looking at my paw, I smirked as it wrapped in a bright blue aura. I kept smirking as I fingered her once more.

The new feeling caused her to gasp in surprise as I thrust my finger in and out of her pussy. With my aura paw, I thrust deep and fast. Each thrust of my finger caused her to moan, getting louder as I kept going in her.

This action caused her to orgasm way more rapidly and quickly. I was surprised with how many times she could honestly. I lost count of how many times she released. I would say around ten or twenty times. I did not expect her to have so much. I did not expect her to even stay awake through all of this. I was really sure this would've been so tiring.

I felt myself get overwhelmed by the smell as I felt myself get slightly hard. Noticing that I was getting erect, I slowly lowered my paw and stroked myself. I closed my eyes slowly and let out a small pant, feeling myself get fully erect.

When I was erect fully, I wrapped my paw around my shaft and started to jerk softly. While this was going on, I used my paw to continue to finger my trainer.

I moaned softly as I soon thrust my paw into her pussy. She tensed up intensely as I smirked, rubbing myself a bit harder and faster.

As I rubbed myself harder each second, I started to rub her inside. I ended up pushing deep enough into her, I started to rub her very pleasurable spot. The first tiny touch I did caused her to jolt in surprise and let out a sudden loud moan. She told me to continue. She pretty much begged me. Seeing her beg, I just couldn't stop right there, so I started to rub her area, known as her g-spot.

I kept rubbing there while jerking myself off. My fingers rubbed her spot and the moment I used one claw to gently scratch her, she nearly screamed in pleasure. Her pleasured scream pleased me as I scratched her spot a tiny bit more, causing her to nearly scream each time.

It was after a few more times till she let out the biggest scream I heard in my life as she orgasm the biggest orgasm ever. She moaned so loud that was mixed with a scream as my entire arm got drenched in her liquids that exploded over me.

She came hard and didn't stop for about three minutes. When she finished, she fell limp and panted heavily. After she regained herself a tiny bit, I looked around at the huge mess she made.

Smirking softly, I started to lick the liquid slowly as the smell flooded my nose. The smell was so good that I couldn't resist to see what it tasted like. And honestly, the taste was so good. It tasted so sweet and I started licking around some more.

After cleaning the area around her, I started to lick her pussy clean from the liquid. My warm tongue pressed against her as I licked up the liquids, causing her to moan softly. I kept licking as she released a tiny bit more onto my face.

I smirked softly and licked my face. When I finally licked up every last bit of liquid, I panted softly and closed my eyes, enjoying the taste.

After a bit of enjoying the taste, I reopened my eyes and looked at her. I leaned in and kissed her deeply as she kissed back, wrapping her arms around my torso, pushing me against her. We then hugged tightly. After a bit of hugging, we slowly drifted off to sleep. I smiled softly before falling into darkness...


	95. Bored At Boarding School

Requested By: Actionmaxjackson13  
M Feraligatr (Harley) X M Quilava (Tyro)

I'm Harley. A Feraligater. I live at a boarding school and things have been going quite alright with me. I don't have any roommates however but that doesn't bother me since I enjoy the peace and quiet.

What took place two days ago however was something that changed it. There is someone here called Tyro, a Quilava. And every single Pokemon knows he is gay and he is mostly a dude magnet. When I say that, I mean almost every guy in the school wants to be with him. There isn't a day I hadn't seen like ten Pokemon follow close behind him. I got to admit however, Tyro is very cute and hot.

This made sense to why so many wants to be with him. The females steer clear of him since they know he's gay. But there are some who still try and get with him, but swiftly turned down. I never seen so many attracted to one Pokemon too much honest. Kinda odd sometimes. But anyways, lets get into what happened. What happened between Tyro and I.

So it was Saturday and we had a free day. I was just sitting at a table within campus and working on my laptop for an upcoming test or whatever it was. I was kinda an A plus student and intend to stay that way. So wanting to keep perfect grades, I worked on it.

I was midway through around noon and nothing interesting happened so far. But once half an hour passed, I heard some noises around the corner. Looking up and tilting my head, I saved my progress and closed my laptop while putting it in my bag. Closing my bag up, I stood up and walked over to see what was making all the noise.

After turning the corner, I noticed Tyro walking while three guys were following, talking to him. Tyro seemed to enjoy the attention like he always does and chatted back.

"Should've guess." I shook my head.

I was going to turn back to return to the table, but when I turned my back, I heard something. Turning around, I saw Tyro as he spoke loudly. He spoke out, announcing that he had a 'challenge' for everyone. This made me somewhat interesting since I enjoy a challenge. So I walked over and listened. He talked a bit, not really giving much details about this challenge. Well, it was somewhat more of a contest after he explained. I still listened till he finally told us what we needed to do.

"Okay, so… I want everyone to find a rose that represent themselves. All of you have a week. Meet back here 7 days later at the same time." He said.

Tilting my head and thinking for a moment, I didn't really know what he meant by that. A rose that 'represent' them. I do enjoy nature when I get the time, but I hadn't really seen roses around so far this year.

"Hmm..." I thought some more.

"This is an odd contest… But I am pretty interested in what the reward be. Makes me wonder since he didn't say what the reward was… Err..." I thought to myself.

Making my way back to the table, I thought for a bit and when night fell, I entered my dorm room and undressed, falling onto the bed. It didn't take long till I fell asleep.

Now, fast forwarding almost a week later, I was out in the fields on the outskirt of the main city. The past few days I've been searching for the perfect flower and I had some difficulty. I searched all over the place in the city then slowly made my way further out of the city.

I was going to give up since I couldn't find a single rose. I remember just walking and looking down, tired of searching all day long. The sky turned orange as the sun set and I sighed more. I walked up a small hill and soon sat down.

"This is much harder then I thought. Finding a rose shouldn't have been this hard." I spoke to myself.

Looking up, I stared around the place, seeing the relaxing landscape. But as I scanned the area, taking in the nice location, I suddenly stopped and stared in the distance. Slowly getting up, I noticed something. Something yellow. Jogging a little, I made my way to the color I noticed.

After getting to it, I stopped and my eyes sparked. What I saw was something I've never seen before. It was a yellow and green rose that blown softly in the wind. I quickly got down and looked at it. I remember reaching out and taking it, pulling it gently from the ground. I smiled softly and quickly ran back home.

Once I arrived home, I made sure to keep it nice and watered to keep it fresh for the last two days.

When the time did come, I remember being one of many who stood at the same spot, awaiting the results after we gave the roses. It took three hours before Tyro called three up, including me. He looked at the three and it felt exciting when he picked me.

Some stuff happened, but I'll go ahead three days later. The day Tyro and I went to the movies. It felt weird at first, being with him since everyone wanted him. Being on a date with him was even more weird, but I enjoyed it.

The movies went alright and I actually had a lot of fun with him. I remember agreeing to him asking if he can visit my dorm room. And when we arrived, it was getting dark and that feeling stayed. When we settled down, Tyro snuggled against me and I tilted my head at first. But I smiled and snuggled back.

This action however caused Tyro to gently pushed me onto the bed with a small smirk.

"I had fun today, heh..." He said.

"Me too." I replied.

"Heh… Don't think tonight is over just yet." He said.

"Huh?" I looked at him.

He licked his lips and slowly unclothed me. I was somewhat shocked with this action but I wasn't sure why I didn't stop him. I watched as he pulled my underwear off soon later, revealing myself to him as he grinned and licked his lips once more, snickering softly.

I let out a small snicker as well. His paw slowly moved up my leg and soon started to rub my crotch. This made me shiver softly as I felt myself get a little hard. Tyro smiled and stroked my stomach with his other paw. His body was warm due to him being a Quilava, this made me feel relaxed, feeling his warm paws stroke my crotch along with my stomach.

Staring at him, he smirked at me and once his rubbing caused me to get fully erect, he wrapped his paw around it slowly and started jerking me off slowly. The feeling felt so weird at first since I've never touched or been touched down there. My legs kicked very softly as I let out a small sigh.

It was very nice as he kept stroking before stopping.

"H- heh, feels quite nice. Why'd you stop…?" I said, looking back at him.

"I don't want to waste the night stroking this large shaft, heh." He snickered softly.

"Oh…?" I tilted my head.

He nodded and smirked before pressing his face against my crotch, licking my balls heavily. His warm tongue licked my balls hard and it sent an odd pleasure through my body, causing my cock to twitch softly from it.

"S- so good." I softly panted.

Tyro nodded again and kept licking my balls, wrapping his tongue around them. My heavy spiked tail wagged softly as he did this, soon using his sharp teeth to bite my balls lightly. The little prickles of his teeth sent another pleasure burst through my body, making my feet kick more.

My sharp claws dug softly into the blankets as I closed my eyes, shaking softly. I tried holding in my panting but doing so caused me to moan. The pleasure grew as he kept biting my balls softly while licking some more.

Four minutes into this, he panted softly, tongue hanging out of his mouth. He stared at me and smirked even wider.

"Seems like you are enjoying it so far." He said.

I nodded.

"Ready for the big part?" He said.

Looking confused for a moment, I realized what he meant. He showed his teeth and opened his mouth wide before shoving my cock deep within his mouth. My eyes shot wide open upon him doing this, feeling the very warm feeling of his mouth sucking on my cock.

"J- jeez, heh..." I moaned.

Tyro closed his eyes and wagged his rear. I stared at his rear while he sucked me off. I panted and smirked softly before slowly creeping my claws down his back. Tyro moaned due to this and soon I fingered his ass. My sharp claws rimmed his asshole and this made him moan harder, almost biting very hard on my dick.

This made me smirk as I saw him suck harder. This made me moan and pant faster as I reached my other paw to his already erect dick, beginning to jerk him off as he continued to suck harder and faster, nearly shoving my entire shaft down his throat.

Honestly, my cock down his throat felt so amazing. The pleasure shooting through my body grew even more as my shaft throbbed within his throat.

He slowly looked up at me, looking pleasured due to my jerking and fingering. His eyes begged for me and I gave him more, shoving a claw into his ass, fingering inside it. His eyes showed shocked and he quickly closed them, breathing quickly through his nose.

I smirked and thrust my claw in and out of his ass. Tears formed in his eyes. Not those of pain, but those of pleasure as he kept sucking, nearly full on biting my cock at this point.

This went on for a tiny bit before he cried in pleasure, using one of his paws and shoved it up my ass. The force at which he thrust his paw in caused me to jump softly. This didn't stop me from jerking him off as I went even harder, gripping his cock harder and going even faster.

Him on the other side thrust his paw into my ass, making my moan loudly as I tensed up, shaking and panting heavily. It was just so intense and it was getting more difficult to hold in my pleasure. The pleasure was just so much that it felt like I was going to unload and fill him full of thick cum. My body was built for stamina and I do have tons of stamina, but this was testing it at full force.

Luckily however, my fingering and jerking made Tyro nearing his point too so I wouldn't look like a lightweight to the most popular guy in this school.

But as we continued, I stared at him and started shaking. My legs twitched along with my arms and just the rest of my body. I was about to cum and it was going to be intense. My shaft tensed intensely as it throbbed heavily inside his mouth.

"T- Ty..." I moaned loudly after saying that.

He looked at me and tilted my head, smirking. He knew I was close and with one swift moment, he bit hard onto my cock. My moan almost came out as a roar as I felt myself release so much white liquid that filled Tyro's mouth.

Tyro wrapped his lips tightly around my shaft, trying to drink every last drop but he failed as it overfilled his mouth, causing cum to burst from his mouth, but he still tried swallowing every bit.

He however couldn't contain his excitement anymore and soon his cock erupted, firing multiple strings of cum onto the bed, spreading all in front of him, covering my legs and balls with cum. He removed his mouth, unable to drink anymore as I shot cum like a fountain as it covered him, coating him white.

Tyro fell on his back and stroked his cock, continuing to cum as well. Due to him falling on his back, he positioned his cock towards me as cum covered my stomach. This went on for a tiny bit before we finally stopped. I fell back and panted heavily, feeling lightheaded as my vision fell into 'tunnel vision' almost.

Soon Tyro crawled up to me and smirked and me softly.

"H- how was it…?" He said.

"Per- perfect..." I replied.

Tyro then hugged me. I felt so warm with all the cum on me, it made me doze off slightly. Tyro kissed me and smiled weakly before he fell asleep on me, snuggling me. Smiling softly, I snuggled back and slowly closed my eyes...


	96. The Best Birthday Gift

Requested By: LycanrocLover138  
M Lucario X F Zoroark

"So hot but I can't stop now…" I panted as I attacked a fake target.

I decided to take a break upon kicking the upper half of the target completely off. I panted and smiled softly, feeling sweat run down my face.

"J- jeez… I did not expect it to be so hot out today..." I panted and walked to the tree.

Sitting down at the tree to try and cool down and just looking into my 'to do' list, I crossed out training for today. Shutting the notebook and laying it next to me, I sighed and stretched out, enjoying the nice shade for a tiny bit before I had to get back up to do some more stuff.

"Okay… Training and five battles with randoms completed… Hmm. Probably should've done training first then battle but I was too eager..." I said.

"Hmm… Don't really got much to do. Probably because it is boiling out. Eh, just gonna go home for now I guess." I continued, getting up.

It took ten minutes to return in the major heat. I managed to get home and my body felt like it was melting. It was clearly over 100 Fahrenheit and I lived somewhere where the sun is always hitting down on it. It does suck, but I made this place while it was Spring so it was a lot cooler. Did not know it was going to be harsh summers.

Anyways, I remember walking into my place and was almost instantly greeted by my special someone, Zoroark. She hugged me tightly as I hugged back.

"You've been gone since noon. It's almost seven…!" She exclaimed.

"I know. Sorry… Just wanna keep my skills fresh." I said.

She giggled and let me go.

"Well, at least you given me enough time." She said.

"Enough time?" I asked, confused.

She nodded and smiled, grabbing my paw and walking to another room. She moved me into the living room as I saw something on the table. The thing was under a metal pan or something as I looked at her, still confused. Zoroark giggled some more and walked to it.

"Did you seriously forget?" She looked at me, walking to the pan.

"Err… Forget?" I still sounded confused.

"Jeez, you really did! Maybe this will remind you!" She exclaimed.

Her paw soon lifted the pan and revealed a cake. Upon seeing it, I perked up.

"O- oh crap. Birthday." I said.

Zoroark nodded.

"Yep! Your birthday! How can you seriously forget about your birthday? I told you not to train too hard or you'll forget..." She said.

"I know, I know, sorry. I've been training and testing new skills and stuff with randoms I find…" I sighed and looked down.

"Heh, at least you returned before midnight." She said.

Nodding, I smiled at her softly and hugged her tightly, thanking her for making me a cake, and my favorite too, chocolate and with some decorations like sprinkles and even cherries. When we departed from the hug, Zoroark smiled and told me we should eat it before it gets hard. Smiling, I agreed and cut the cake into slices, taking two as Zoroark took the same. We sat down and began eating, chatting about some stuff while watching something.

It only took five minutes to finish the two pieces as I placed the plate down. Zoroark put the cake into a box to save for later. Once she did so, she turned to face me. A big smile was on her face as she stared at me.

"I also have a present for you." She said cheerfully.

"A present?" I smiled.

"Yep…! It's in our room, heh. Let me prepare it…! Come in after a minute." She said and giggled cutely, walking into our room.

Smiling softly, I sat back and waited the short time for her to prepare this gift. When a minute did pass, I slowly got up and walked to our room, walking in slowly. What I saw surprised me at first.

I walked in on Zoroark on the bed, revealing herself to me with a smirk on her face as she looked back at me. She shook her rear towards me as I felt my face heat up. All the time we've been together, we never gotten this intimate before so that's why it was surprisingly to me.

"Surprise." She giggled.

My ears pointed up.

"M- my surprise?" I said.

She nodded and giggled softly, still shaking her rear at me. I smiled very softly and walked up to her, getting on the bed and instantly started snuggling her. My paws moved over her body, rubbing her back, sides, head, neck and just about everything else. She was so warm or maybe it was just me slightly overheated from outside still. But I'll just go with she was warm.

I rubbed my head against hers and closed my eyes, smiling. My paws continued this before I stopped. My finger slowly went up her stomach and stopped at her lips. Opening my eyes and staring at her, I smiled softly.

She stared at me with eyes filled with lust.

Smirking softly, I swiftly moved my paw down to her crotch. Two of my fingers slipped into her pussy as she moaned softly and closed her eyes slightly. The feeling made her tense up softly as I giggled from her reaction.

I let my fingers rest there for a few moments before slowly starting to rub her opening. My claws slowly scratching her opening as well. I continued doing this for a little as she moaned softly under her breath, hugging me tightly and rubbing her head against mine. I smiled and rubbed back as my paw continued it's movement, scratching and rubbing her pussy slowly at first and picking up later.

My finger went in deeper as my claw gently scratched her walls as she moaned in pleasure, holding tightly onto me.

"S- slow down there. I- I've never had such pleasure down there a- and feel close already." She panted softly.

"Already? Well, I guess this is your first time, heh. I am curious at what you taste like, hehe." I smirked at her.

Her eyes widen a bit as I shoved my finger deep into her entrance and used my claw to claw at her very sensitive areas. This caused her to gasp in surprise and shutter and she withheld a moan that came out long and loud. And to add just that extra little bit of pleasure, I thrust my finger in and out while continuing to claw at her walls.

She held in there for quite a bit but it soon came to an end as she moaned loudly as I felt warm liquid cover my paw. Looking down, she had orgasm as it covered my entire paw and poured onto our bed. It didn't come at first, but soon the smell came and it attacked my smell. The smell was so sweet.

"That smell… So sweet..." I nearly whispered.

I couldn't help myself. I started to thrust my fingers back into her as my claws stroked and scratched her walls again. That smell was so good that I needed more and wanted to make her orgasm again. It honestly did not take more then five minutes as she orgasm over four times within that period. After she released her sweet liquid for the fourth time, I finally removed my paw as it was drenched in the sweet smelling clear liquid. Smiling softly, I thought that I could do one final move on her.

So reinserting my paw, I rubbed her vagina folds and used one finger to claw her clit deep within her. This action resulted in the most intense and pleasurable moan I've ever heard. I rubbed it fast and her entire body vibrated in immense pleasure. Her legs and arms twitched intensely and soon she released the biggest orgasm out of all of them, creating a decently large pool of sweet liquid all over the bed.

When she finished, I removed my paw again and started to lick it clean from the liquid. The clear liquid tasted so sweet as my taste buds erupted in sweetness. I remember my eyes widening in surprise due to how sweet it was. When I finished cleaning my paw from her juices, which didn't take more then a minute due to how sweet it was, I stared at her and smirked.

Her head was tilted back as she panted heavily, sweating intensely from all the orgasms she just had in such a short time.

I looked over at her crotch and licked my lips as I went down there and pushed my mouth against her crotch, nearly shoving my nose into her pussy. I inhaled deeply into her pussy. She moaned softly with each inhale I took. Sticking my tongue out a minute later, I took a large lick, digging my tongue into her pussy.

"Heh… I'm not going to just eat you out. I'm going to devour you." I smirked widely.

"O- oh dear..." Zoroark panted.

After telling her this, I closed my mouth around her pussy and started to take rapidly large and deep licks to her pussy. Each lick made her twitch in a way as I felt her pussy tense up. I moaned softly as I kept taking large licks to her entrance as she moaned with me, shaking violently.

"O- oh… I- I- I feel another… Coming…!" Zoroark moaned.

She said this a bit too late as when she finished announcing this, I felt such a warmth fill my mouth as my eyes widen in surprise, moaning softly and taking in the liquids she released, nearly firing down my throat. Closing my eyes, I swallowed everything she gave me. I continued to lick even when she was cumming. And this action made her orgasm last for minutes on end without stop.

When she did finally stop, I removed my mouth for a moment to breath and panted softly.

"Y- you can cum so much..." I let out a small snicker.

She nodded and giggled softly.

"Makes me wonder..." I smirked.

She looked at me and tilted her head.

"M- more…?" She panted heavily.

"Yep, heh… Not done yet." I gave her a predator smirk.

Zoroark shivered and nodded, accepting it and laying her head back down. I moved my mouth back up against her pussy and smirked widely before letting out a growl that sent heavy vibrations throughout her crotch. She tensed up as I continued.

"F- feel so weird a- and tingly." She moaned cutely.

I took notice and after having my fun sending vibrations throughout her body, I suddenly bit her vagina walls. I bit slightly hard but not hard enough to injure or leave any marks. Doing this made her gasped in surprise with some pleasure in it as well.

I guess I found her weak spot which was biting as when I did this she couldn't stop cumming. She came and came unstoppable just about as her juices filled my mouth. I gladly drank it and sucked on her pussy to get every last bit she released. When she did finish a while later she panted heavily and moaned.

"P- please… I- I can't handle anymore..." She panted weakly.

Panting softly from the lack of air, I nodded slowly.

"O- okay… I will show mercy, heh..." I said.

"But first… One last fun moment, heh..." I added.

My paw was soon engulfed in aura energy as I pressed it against her pussy. She yipped and moaned weakly with the last bit of her strength as she managed to orgasm one last time a few seconds after applying the aura.

Once she finished, she was barely awake as I snuggled up to her, hugging her softly and smiling softly.

"Heh… Best birthday gift ever..." I told her.

"Y- yeah… So good..." She replied.

"So gonna do this for your birthday, heh..." I said.

Zoroark nodded and snuggled me closely as we both drifted off to sleep...


	97. Shocking Pleasure

Requested By: PlatinumStar  
M Jolteon (Jolt) X M Vaporeon (Razz)

I remember walking down a pathway with my friend, Razz, who was a Vaporeon. We were both the same age of 19 and I remembered just messing with him. Mostly just playing around and chatting about our lives.

It was a peaceful walk honestly. I didn't really expect he had feeling for me though. Anyways, it was something more then a friendship and I was somewhat blind till then. Lets just get started to what happened. It was a day in summer and it was somewhat warm. We lived in Yuka, so summers were never really that hot or cold.

The best summer I saw was about 78 degrees. This day was around that and it was really nice. Razz and I were walking around, searching around for some plants or flowers and that kinda stuff. We didn't really have any reasons honestly, we just liked collecting pretty looking stuff.

We brought in a basket and when it was full of pretty and colorful stuff like flowers, plants, colorful rocks and even marbles, we turned back and started walking back.

We walked back to our houses. Razz challenged me to a race and I smirked softly, accepting as we started to run in the direction of our houses. I maintained speed with him as I tried to takeover him and enter first. But Razz wouldn't give up so easily as he remained right next to me.

The two of us playfully pushed and tried making the other fall or slow their speed but both of us kept on our feet as we ran out into the open as I saw the neighborhood we lived in.

"D- do you really think you'll win?" I panted, smirking softly.

"Maybe, heh… Guess you did a lot of gym in middle school, keeping up with me." He giggled softly.

"Maybe I have, h- heh." I giggled back and kept running.

We soon ran into the neighborhood and greeted a few Pokemon who were outside as he continued sprinting. A minute later we reached my house as I entered my front yard first. I dove onto it which wasn't the smartest choice as I lost all breath upon hitting the hard soil.

Razz ran up to me and panted softly, shaking his head.

"Heh. Did you really need to dive head first?" He laughed softly.

"E- uh… Probably wasn't a good idea..." I gasped softly as I struggled to breath.

"Seems like you won though." He said, helping me up slowly.

When I got back to my feet, I looked at him and smiled softly as I still somewhat struggled taking in air from the exhaustion.

"Should do a roll or something next time. Don't belly flop onto the ground, heh." He snickered softly and handed me the basket.

Taking the basket and looking at him still, I rubbed the back of my head and sighed.

"Thanks for the advice… Kinda forgot when you told me last time." I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"Forgot, eh…?" He looked.

"Err… Maybe… Anyways! Got some more time today?" I asked.

"Not till tonight sadly. Did you also forget that we had a sleepover planned?" He said.

My ears perked up as I nervously laughed.

"H- heh. Of course I didn't forget…!" I said.

"Uh-huh. I plan on arriving around seven. Good with you?" He asked.

"Yep! Perfectly fine." I said.

Razz nodded and told me he had to go and started walking away. I waved as he waved back as I saw him entered his house down the street. After I saw his door closed, I walked into my own room.

Walking up the stairs, I entered the bathroom and undressed and jumped into the shower, washing off from the hot day. When I finished and got out, I dried off and dressed again, sighing and stretching softly. And after making my way downstairs, I laid on the couch and closed my eyes to try and get some sleep.

I stood asleep for an hour or two before waking up slowly. Sitting up very slowly, I groaned softly and looked around as I saw an orange tint slipping through the blinds.

"Hmm… Sunset..." I said, getting up.

I walked to the kitchen and got something to eat and once I finished, I sat back down on the couch and turned on some TV as I waited for Razz. The knock came about half an hour later as I got up and opened the door to see him there. He walked in with a smile as I closed the door behind him.

Now, the night went pretty normally for the most part. Played some games, watched something, ate, and so on. Nothing too special and before we knew it, it was completely dark out and we were starting to get a bit tired.

When I finally couldn't keep my eyes opened, I told Razz we should get some sleep. He agreed after finishing an episode of a show. We walked up to my room and a minute later we were already passed out.

I believe about four hours later, I woke up slowly and groaned softly. I found out that I awoke due to coldness. Looking around, I noticed Razz took the entire blanket. Sighing, I grabbed the blanket and removed it from him and got up to redo the bed.

When I got out, I stopped before doing the bed. The reason I stopped was because of Razz. He was erect.

"W- what the…?" I said.

Dropping the blanket, I got onto the bed and shook him. It took a bit for him to wake up but when he did, I looked away slowly.

"U- uh, can you explain why you're erect?" I said.

Razz's face instantly turned red and hid himself.

"O- oh, um…" He stumbled.

It took a bit but he inhaled deeply and sighed.

"S- sorry… It's just… I had a dream… Of you and I… Uh… D- doing it..." He said.

"W- what…?!" I stumbled back.

Razz slowly nodded. The conversation that followed was really odd. It was him telling me what he wanted to do with me. And after he got all of that out, he looked at me slowly, shaking softly.

"S- sorry. B- but can w- we… Do it for real… P- please?" He said.

I was taken aback even further then I was and I tried speaking. But as I stumbled over my words, Razz suddenly hugged me and kissed me on the lips. My eyes widen as I slightly struggled before slowly stopped and just took it. Razz fell on his back, gently pulling me onto him as our bodies pressed together. His slightly cold smooth body sent a chill down my back as he started kissing even further.

His arms wrapped around my back and pressed me harder against him as his large tail wagged.

When he departed he looked at me, panting softly. My eyes stared into his as he smiled softly before suddenly rolling me over as he pinned me down softly. I shivered as he pinned my arms down to the bed as he kept smiling softly. He rubbed against me as I felt something rub against my crotch. I shook as I slowly looked up and noticed something that made my face heat up.

I looked up slowly and managed to look at his crotch. What made me blush was that Razz's dick was exposed. His dick slowly moved outside of his slit and this caused me to blush intensely as it just got bigger and bigger. I was surprised with how large water types were as his cock was a decent four or five feet.

My face was lit up red as I slowly looked at him. He had noticed what was going on with him and he smiled softly.

"R- ready…?" He said.

"U- uh, ready for what?" I said nervously.

"To uh… Put it into you..." He said.

"Err… U- uh… Um..." I looked away slowly.

Razz just smiled at my stumbling and gently stroked my head, telling me it'd be okay and to let him handle it. I sighed softly and nodded, allowing him to take control.

Upon giving him control, he smiled and rubbed against my body as I felt his oddly cold shaft rub against mine. The feeling made me a bit hard as I let out a somewhat pleasant sigh. My ears lowered softly and kept shivering before he I felt him move around a bit.

Razz moved around and soon I felt the tip of his dick press against my ass. My eyes closed as I prepared for slight pain at first. It took a moment of silent as I awaited him to do so. When he finally did so, I felt his shaft go into me.

I instantly tensed up as I felt him go into me. His shaft was smooth and cold. It just felt so weird and I sighed and panted.

"F- feel so weird..." I said.

Razz nodded slowly and panted softly as he continued going further into me. His paws grabbed my sides and started getting settled in. He moved a bit and got into position which gave him more space. And with one rub to my head, he suddenly thrust deep into me.

His long cock traveled deep into me and I yipped in shock as I tried holding my scream of pain. I covered my mouth and tightly closed my eyes as I let out small screams through my paws.

When he reached the entire length inside me he quickly ripped out of me and pushed back in. This was too much as I let out a scream of slight pain. The pain was extreme at first as he thrust deep into me. His cock was so large that I thought I felt it in my stomach for some reason. He was just so large that it was hard to keep myself together.

Sparks flew off me as I stopped screaming and just stayed in place as I watched him with tears in my eyes, blurring my vision slightly.

"U- uh..." I said in a somewhat dazed voice.

Razz looked up and smiled softly as his heavy tail moved around and soon covered my stomach with it. My arms wrapped around his tail and panted and shivered. Razz panted heavily and kept thrusting harder.

He didn't warn me when he was near so when he finally let out a large moan as I felt the warm liquid enter myself. I gasped in shock as my legs squirmed around, trying to get his cock outside of my ass. But he lodged it deep into me as I felt his cock pulse with each cum shot he did. I tried moving around due to how weird it felt. The feeling was so warm and felt thick.

"R- Razz..." I slowly panted and stopped moving.

Razz didn't stop cumming into me and didn't reply. It was so much and when he finally stopped, I fell back and panted heavily. He kept his cock into me for a bit before slowly pulling out. I moaned very softly and shivered, looking at his with tears still in my eyes. He looked back at me and smiled softly.

"S- so good..." He panted.

"U- ah..." I wasn't able to speak, only moaning softly.

He slowly sat up as cum dripped down his shaft.

"N- not done yet..." He said.

"Huh?" I looked confused.

He nodded and smirked softly as he swiftly gripped my shaft. I let out a shocked gasped and closed my eyes. My cock was so hard and it hurt slightly.

With him cumming in me and stuff, it made me so sensitive. Razz moved his paw swiftly up and down my shaft as I moaned softly and moved around as more sparks flew off my body. It felt so sensitive then I felt like cumming already. I guess that was just the feeling though, I tried but couldn't.

Of course that would change about five minutes later as he gripped it tightly and kept jerking. I panted heavily and quick, slowly looking at him.

"R- Razz… I..." I moaned.

Razz smirked and kept jerking.

"I… I think..." I moaned again.

"I… I'm going to..." I panted quickly.

Razz's jerking finally was enough for me and moaned out loudly.

"I- I'm cumming…!" I screamed in pleasure as I shot warm white liquids all over Razz.

I cummed hard and kept cumming forcefully for only twenty seconds before stopping. When I stopped I fell back and panted heavily, barely able to speak and breath. Razz looked at me with lust and smiled softly as cum covered his face and some of his back.

When I finally stopped cumming, Razz slowly licked my cock softly, cleaning the remaining cum from it. When he stopped he hugged me tightly as I slowly hugged back.

"I… Love you… Jolt..." He softly said.

Nodding, we laid there and hugged each other before falling asleep...


	98. Holiday Surprise

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
M Umbreon X F Espeon

It has been a few months and before we knew it, it was mother's day. We didn't really do much about the holiday since we didn't had a purpose. But now we kinda do now that we have Eevee.

So when we woke up on the holiday, Espeon seemed kinda happy. She told our Eevee about it and like his self he was really excited. Our Eevee was probably already planning something.

Espeon got up and smiled softly at me. She hugged me and rubbed against me saying that she was kinda feeling good that morning. I smiled back and rubbed her head saying that it was good she felt that way and that I had something planned for her today. She perked up and wagged her tail and told me what it was. I giggled softly and said she'll need to wait. She sighed softly and nodded before smiling again and departing.

After she departed, she walked outside as I soon followed after getting a quick shower. I walked up to her as she ate some stuff. I grabbed something and joined her and once we finished, I heard something.

It was a noise that came from Eevee's room. I tilted my head and got up and looked at Espeon.

"Looks like he's up, heh." I smiled softly.

"Early as always." She giggled softly.

"Yep. You stay here and finish up. Gonna go check on him." I said.

Espeon nodded as I walked to his door and slowly turned the knob. The door slowly opened as I peeked in. But my attempt to be stealthy was ruined as Eevee knew something was up as I saw him quickly hide something and jumped onto his bed.

Knowing it was useless being stealthy anymore, I just opened the door and walked in, smiling at him.

"What are you doing?" I smiled.

"Oh… N- nothing." He smiled softly.

"Is that so?" I looked suspicious.

Eevee quickly nodded and jumped off his bed and ran to me, hugging my leg and rubbing his head against it.

I let out a small giggle and picked him up, hugging him softly and walking out with him. I sat him on the couch and I cooked something for him. When I finished, I brought it over as he ate it almost instantly. Giggling a little more, I walked over to Espeon and smiled.

The rest of the morning was pretty peaceful as I watched TV with Eevee snuggling me on one side and Espeon on the other.

When noon came, I slowly got up and looked at Espeon.

"It's noon at the moment. We should get going before it gets too late." I said.

"Oh, we're going now?" She asked.

"Yep. I wanna make it before it gets chaotic outside." I said.

"It's noon. Rush hour is currently in affect." She rolled her eyes.

"Not where we're going." I said.

"Alright… As long as we don't get into the car. Gonna be stuck in traffic for hours." She said, getting up.

"Don't worry…!" I exclaimed and hugged her.

"Okay Eevee, we're gonna head out for a tiny bit. Think you can be home alone?" I asked.

Eevee nodded and smiled as he just watched his show on the TV.

Looking back at Espeon, we departed and walked out the door.

I had plans on taking her to a nice place to eat for her day since we were now parents. And after a bit of walking in the warm sun, we reached the place I wanted to take her as she smiled at me.

"Mother day lunch? Hehe." She hugged me.

Hugging back, I nodded and kissed her. She kissed back and soon we walked in and had a great time. We had a nice lunch and the food was really good. And after two hours over there, we decided to go home.

We left the restaurant and returned home after a bit. When we returned home, Eevee looked up, still on the couch and watching TV. He smiled and got up quickly, running to us and hugging both of us.

"You're back!" He said.

"Yep. That wasn't long, was it?" I smiled.

"Yep!" She said.

Eevee departed from us and smiled.

"I made you something!" He squeaked.

"Oh?" I tilted my head.

"For mommy…!" He exclaimed.

"Oh." I looked down and giggled softly.

Espeon hugged me and giggled as well.

"Don't worry, father day is next month, hehe." She told me.

Espeon looked at Eevee as he quickly ran to his room, running back with a crudely wrapped present. I smiled and looked at Espeon who took it.

"Aw… Thanks, hehe." Espeon said.

She walked to the couch and sat down, unwrapping it and revealed a crudely made necklace with different things.

"That's really cute Eevee. I suspect your school did a mothers day thing." Espeon smiled.

Eevee nodded.

"I worked really hard on it…!" He smiled.

"Do you like it?" He added.

Espeon nodded and said she loved it, putting it on as it fit perfectly. She hugged Eevee tightly and smiled before putting it down.

"This is really special. Thanks." Espeon smiled.

Eevee smiled back and ran off to play. We looked at each other as I giggled.

"Wonder what he'll make for me." I said.

"Who knows, heh." She replied.

"Well… Anyways, I had something else planned for today." I said.

"Oh?" She looked at me.

I smirked and nodded.

"Follow me and I'll give you my own type of gift." I said.

"This isn't my birthday, this is mothers day and you aren't my son, hehe." She said.

"So? Come on…!" I said, walking into our room.

Espeon followed and closed the door behind her upon walking in. I turned to face her with a small grin on my face and gently grabbed her arms and dragged her to the bed and fell back, pulling her with me.

She giggled softly as she landed on my, snuggling me closely. I rubbed her head softly and smiled.

"Not a bad job for a very young Eevee, heh." I said.

"Yeah. It feels really special, heh. Such a cute little Eevee just like you." She said.

I blushed softly at being called cute and looked at her. We fell silent and soon kissed each other deeply and embraced. After hugging and kissing for a bit, we departed and Espeon gave me a wide smirk. I tilted my head before Espeon suddenly grabbed a hold of me and dragged me further up the bed and dropping me down.

My back fell on the bed as she kept smirking before lowering and gripped my cock. I tensed up as she jerked me off and soon got me hard. Espeon licked her lips and crawled over me.

"U- um, Espeon?" I looked at her.

She didn't reply and soon slammed down on me. I jumped up in shock and moaned as my eyes closed. Espeon kept the smirk and started riding me. Her tight pussy crushed my cock as I held back moaning too loudly to not alert Eevee. I tried speaking to Espeon to tell her to slow down but she wouldn't listen.

She crushed my balls with her body due to thrusting my cock so deep into her pussy.

"E- Espeon…!" I panted and moaned.

Espeon still didn't listen and continued thrusting down onto me. I saw her tail wag in enjoyment and soon lowered down to my ass. One of her tips of her tail inserted into my ass as I moaned even harder from the feeling. Her tail was somewhat thick as I felt it stretch my ass apart because of it.

The pleasure that shot down my body was amazing as her tail thrust into my ass. The pleasure grew intensely as I moaned harder and louder. My paws gripped her hips and helped her with thrusting downwards.

My legs twitched and kicked softly as the feeling kept growing even more and more. It became more powerful as I felt myself start to sweat. My fur soon became drench because of this and it made my jet black fur shine.

My fur shined due to my rings glowing soft yellow.

"Looks so hot..." Espeon moaned out.

"Y- yeah..." I moaned out as well.

She smiled and looked up to the ceiling as she pushed harder and deeper into me. I swear I felt my cock push into her womb, but I highly doubt it but it still felt like it. The warmth and damp feeling made me sigh in pleasure.

My head fell back as I kept my eyes closed, panting harder. My rings glowed brighter as the pleasure rose even further.

Her tail kept thrusting into me. My ass went somewhat numb due to how deep she pushed her tail into me.

"E- Espeon…!" I moaned out.

All I heard was her giggle as she kept riding and penetrating my ass. My body tensed up softly as I felt my cock throb in her pussy. It felt so intense and I tried holding back.

My body felt stiff while she giggled even more.

"I- it feels so damn good…!" She moaned out.

"Y- yeah..." I panted.

Drool fell out of my mouth as I tensed up further. I knew I was nearing my point as I shivered and slowly opened my eyes, looking at Espeon.

"I… I can't hold it much longer..." I moaned.

She didn't reply.

"W- we should switch to your ass. U- unless you wanna end up with another Eevee." I panted.

She then stopped and thought for a moment.

"True… S- should do it in my ass." She smirked.

Espeon removed my cock from her pussy and shoved it into her ass forcefully. The tight squeeze felt heavenly as I moaned again, feeling my cock throb even harder as I felt myself lose control as holding it in started to hurt. My paw gently touched her stomach and stared in her eyes. She looked back and I tried speaking. But before I managed to, I came hard into her, letting out a loud moan.

Espeon yipped at the warmth and moaned softly, shoving her tail deep within me. The feeling of her tail into my ass caused me to moan even louder and came harder.

"Yes…!" Espeon moaned and held her stomach.

I moaned with her and continued to cum into her hard and fast. I swear I released quite a lot and could've sworn I saw Espeon's stomach bulge a bit.

I came for about a minute before finally stopping and falling back as Espeon fell onto me, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back and smiled softly.

"S- so much..." She moaned.

"Yeah, heh..." I said.

"Maybe..." She simply said.

Looking at her, I tilted my head. Espeon looked at me and smirked.

"I bet you can cum even more..." She said.

I looked at her as Espeon used her paw and pushed her duel tail together. She pressed them against my ass and gave a wide smirk before pushing both her tails into my ass.

My eyes widen as my ass stretched painfully wide as her two tails pushed into me. She smirked and started thrusting both tails into my ass quite deeply and I moaned loudly again. My cock was still in her ass as I started feeling intense pleasure again.

The pleasure was already too much due to how large my ass was stretched. It didn't take long before I came again. This time it was less intense but still strong and pleasurable for both of us, filling Espeon even more full of my creamy cum.

When I finished again, I somewhat begged to let me take a break as I felt so tired and sweaty. She giggled softly and nodded, removing her duel tail as I let out a moan of pleasure due to it. She laid on me and slowly removed my cock, letting the cum flow out of her and onto the bed.

She smiled softly and weakly panted, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back as she spoke.

"R- really nice gift you have for me, heh..." She said.

"Y- yeah..." I giggled weakly.

She kept snuggling me for a bit more before we decided to take a shower and get cleaned up. I was sure Eevee was wondering where we went...


	99. Enemies To Lovers

Requested By: Manicbaozicat  
F Helioptile X M Larvitar

I hated Larvitar and he hated me for as long as I can remember. That doesn't sound like a good start to what later became something the complete opposite.

But there was just no moments when we were together that wasn't filled with fighting and many harsh words. We knew each other for years and I honestly forgot why we fought anymore.

This takes place during our days in school. High school. And we were pissed that we had to go to the same classes for most of the day. This caused us to fight almost constantly over the slightest stare at one another. We received so many punishments for disturbing the classes we were in with our fighting. But we didn't care. We kept fighting even though the punishments got harsher till it was at the point of detention.

But as the days gone during school, I for some reason started losing interest in fighting. Larvitar, not so much. It has been half a year of school so far and we were nearly in every single class. This was when I started feeling less interested in fighting and something more.

This feeling I was feeling. I had no clue what it was at first. I just started to fight less. Larvitar however didn't stop and kept fighting with me even though I didn't really fight back or cause a scene anymore, and after about two months of me doing this, he finally stopped.

After he stopped, we kinda didn't interact with each other for most of the year. We were still in the same classes but we didn't look at each other.

But as of late in the present, I started feeling something more again. This feeling was somewhat clear now. I started feeling something towards him. A relationship it was. It made me feel weird at first, but as the feeling lingered, I started feeling more drawn to him. We fought almost constantly before, but now I actually felt something for him.

I had no idea why I was feeling this, but I did. I was attracted to him and I hated myself somewhat for it.

But when one school day ended and we left, I couldn't stop looking at him as he walked off. I watched as he didn't notice me staring. I just kept my eyes on him from the school gate as he walked off down the street and soon vanished.

I looked down and sighed, closing my eyes.

"Why am I feeling these unwanted feels towards him…?" I thought to myself and looked up.

I shook my head and walked back to my home. When I arrived home, I fell onto the bed in my room and sighed again. Flipping on my back to stare at the ceiling, I started thinking as I slowly drifted off to sleep from a long day of work.

When I woke up, it was around seven in the evening. I slowly got up and stretched, walking downstairs and opened the front door.

Sitting on my steps and looking at the sunset, I just couldn't stop thinking about one thing. Larvitar. Groaning softly and covering my face, I tried ignoring it but it just got worse. The rest of the day was like this till I fell asleep around ten at night.

The next morning, I awoke and got ready for school. After taking a shower, eating and all that random stuff, I was finally ready and grabbed my bag, walking out of the door and locking it. I then made my way back to school.

Upon reaching the school, I walked through the main doors and greeted some friends and made my way to my homeroom.

I sat down and placed my bag next to me and sighed, laying my head on the desk. A few minutes of this, I heard the door open and looked at it without lifting my head. It was Larvitar and some others entering.

"Ugh..." I slowly groaned and hid my face with my ears.

I slowly peeked to see Larvitar sit down across the room. Groaning softly again, I just waited for school to begin.

The school day went okay actually, but I still had this thought in my mind and it was bothering me slightly. But I kept trying to deny it, but it wasn't easy.

So after trying to endure the thoughts, I found myself packing up to leave as the school day ended. Our school allows Pokemon to stay to study and do clubs after school which mostly lasts from 3 PM to 7:30 PM. But this day, it was nearly dead but they still allow students to linger till the time.

But this was kinda perfect for me. I wanted to tell Larvitar what I felt about him now. And I knew if I did it around others, they'll attack us with many comments since they all know we hate each other.

So after grabbing my bag and inhaling, I went to Larvitar. He noticed me and instantly looked away.

"Err… Can I talk to you?" I asked.

Larvitar looked at me, confused.

"Why?" He said, somewhat trying to sound annoyed.

"I need to tell you something..." I said.

He sighed and got up as I lead him out of the room and down the hall. Once we reached an empty part, I looked at him.

"Um… I don't want to delay, so I'll just say it… I have feelings for you." I said, shivering by saying that.

Larvitar stood there for a moment before speaking. It was quiet and I didn't hear. I asked to repeat and he sighed softly.

"I have feelings for you too… But… Kept quiet..." He spoke clearer.

My face heated up as I looked at him.

"W- what? Really?" I said.

Larvitar nodded and grabbed my paw.

"You don't believe me? I'll show you I'm serious." He said, opening a door behind him.

He pulled me into a closet and closed the door, locking it.

"U- uh..." I looked at him.

Larvitar's red eyes looked into my blue eyes and he lifted me up. I was quite small so picking me up wasn't difficult and soon Larvitar pushed my against the wall, suspended in air as he kept holding me up. I wasn't sure what he was doing and I was too distracted to know what he was doing beneath me.

Larvitar covered my mouth and looked at me before I felt a sharp pain around my crotch. My eyes widen as I screamed into his paw, causing it to be muffled almost completely due to how hard he pressed his paw against my mouth.

The pain was so sharp but it slowly faded after a bit. He removed his paw as I remained silent and looked down as my eyes widen more as I saw his dick inside my pussy. I shook and looked at him.

Larvitar started to push me down on his shaft as I felt it go deeper into me. My head tilted back against the wall as I let out a large shiver. It really burned as he kept shoving his shaft down on me. He kept pushing down on me as I started feeling a little better. However, the feeling of my pussy stretching to fit his shaft still sent a pain through me.

My paw pushed on his shoulder very lightly as he continued without stopping. My eyes closed slowly as I let out a small pant.

He heard my pant and spoke something. It was very low so I didn't hear. But whatever he spoke seemed to be something along going faster as he started lifting and thrusting me down onto his shaft quicker.

My body shook harshly from this as my body wasn't ready for such a large thing in me. I held my stomach as I honestly felt his dick go through me. My paws gripped his shoulders tightly as he kept thrusting into me.

He continued thrusting into me and soon moved swiftly. The movement he did was to pin me down to the ground. His paws pinned my arms down and kissed me deeply. I moaned very softly and kissed back as he started thrusting into me again.

The new position caused him to fully thrust into me. The pain was gone at this point and I started enjoying it. My crotch was tingling and it felt weird, but that feeling was more pleasure then weird.

I looked at Larvitar as he shared the same feeling. His arms soon removed from my arms and hugged me tightly, ramming into me at this point. His hips moved fully with no other body movement and it was impressive. This made it feel better for some reason, just fully thrusting into me without any support.

I moaned more and I slowly hugged back. It was so intense and I felt his dick go so deep that I sworn sometimes I felt it enter my own womb. This feeling shot pleasure through my entire body as I moaned louder.

"M- more…!" I moaned out, trying to keep my voice down.

"Heh… As you wish..." Larvitar moaned and panted.

He stopped for a moment and soon thrust so deep into me, I went numb almost.

"F- fu…! Yes…!" I moaned out.

Larvitar let out a small laugh and started thrusting into me. My pleasure started growing intensely and I felt my crotch leak liquid. This made me perk up, knowing that I was nearing my edge as the liquid leaking filled the room into a relaxing scent.

Larvitar smelt it too and panted harder as the smell got him much more excited them before. He kept panting harder as I panted with him. Our bodies were sweating as Larvitar pressed his hard against me.

The room was steamy and hot as he continued to thrust into me.

"G- getting near..." Larvitar panted out.

"H- heh, don't hold back..." I moaned out.

Larvitar nodded and hugged me tighter as he continued to thrust into me. The pain was completely gone at this point as it was fully replaced by pleasure.

"I- it feels so good." I moaned out.

Larvitar nodded again and closed his eyes tightly, continuing to thrust into me. He shook as I felt something warm enter me. I knew this was pre-cum as he shook even more. He moaned out and tensed up as I felt his shaft tense as well. I knew this was it and he was just about to cum inside me.

His eyes opened slowly and stared at me. I stared back as he stopped. We both panted heavily and shook. Our bodies were hot and sweaty as we continued to stare.

After a moment of staring, I nodded slowly. Larvitar nodded back and pulled out of me just about before thrusting as deep as he could inside me, soon feeling a warm feeling fire into me. My eyes rolled back and I moaned loudly along with him, feeling his shaft lose stiffness.

Larvitar froze in place as more liquid entered me. His shaft throbbed inside me as his sweet cum fill my womb to the brim.

When he finished, he looked at me and slowly pulled out of me. I moaned again as cum leaked from my pussy. He stared, looking tired and smirked softly.

He let me rest for a moment before his paw rubbed against my crotch. Shivering, it was so sensitive down there and he continued doing this till I felt myself gasp as I released my own liquid all over his paw.

My liquids were mixed with his cum as my juices smelled like candy.

So once I finished releasing my cherry scented liquids all over his paw and ground, I laid there flat and let out a small sigh of pleasure. Larvitar licked his paw of my juices and soon snuggled me softly. We laid there for a tiny bit before we slowly got up. My legs felt so weak where I could barely stand straight.

I ended up leaning on Larvitar for a moment to feel better. And once I caught my breath, I slowly let go of him and managed to walk slowly.

"W… We should… Leave..." I said.

"Yeah..." He said.

"Wa- wanna come to my house…?" I looked at him.

Larvitar nodded and we left the room a minute after each other. We met up outside of school and walked to my place, clearly planning to do it again very soon...


	100. Shinx's Story 11: A Year Later

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
M Shinx X M Riolu

The summer air felt great as I was outside just drawing. Lucas was next to me doing the same activity, and I could never top him with drawing. His skills were way to much for me no matter what it was, using a drawing program, paw written. Just any form of drawing he could destroy me.

But this wasn't a competition like most. We just had fun minding our own drawing creativity under the warm relaxing sun.

We were surprisingly relaxed at that moment since we weren't bothered by Eevee or anyone for half a year. Our last encounter was another fight just about but we just left her as she tried making us feel bad. But it didn't work. Nothing will break Lucas and I apart from our relationship.

Anyways, once we were finished with our drawings, we both put it inside a book that we put all our drawings in just so we can see how we improved and just to relive them. After looking at them for a second, we closed the book and slowly got up, stretching.

"Jeez… How long have we been down there…?" I said.

"About two hours." Riolu replied.

I sighed softly and groaned.

"Feel kinda sore now. Gotta walk this off… So… What do you wanna do now?" I asked.

Riolu walked up to me and gripped my crotch suddenly as I yipped.

"I don't know." Riolu said normally like he didn't just grabbed my crotch.

"W- well… I think I have something in mind." I said.

Riolu let go and looked at me.

"Is that so?" He said.

Nodding slowly, I spoke.

"Yep. How about we go into your room?" I said.

"Sounds good to me." He said, grabbing my paw.

We then went into his house and up to his room. He closed and locked the door and pushed me onto the bed and topped me. He rubbed against me as he slowly moved his paw inside my shorts and underwear, soon feeling him rub my shaft.

I let out a little shiver as I got hard almost instantly, and as I laid there, Riolu slowly removed my shorts along with my underwear while I started doing the same.

When we were fully naked, Riolu hugged me softly and started rubbing more against me. His dick rubbed against mine as I got even harder.

Once we were fully hard from the rubbing, Riolu went in for a kiss and I accepted and gently rubbed his back, moving down to his tail and stroking it. He moaned softly as his tail wagged slowly.

"Pleasurable there? Hehe..." I snickered softly.

"Maybe. It does feel really pleasant." He said.

Smiling and nodding, I continued to stroke it as he moaned a bit more, still rubbing against me. I guess my stroking was too much for him and soon he flipped me on my stomach and gripped my sides as I suddenly felt his dick press against my ass. I looked back and smiled softly.

"Fuck me so hard." I said.

Riolu smirked and nodded, rubbing my back slowly. His paw soon retracted back to my side and he thrust inside me. Feeling his shaft in me caused me to moan softly. The pleasure caused my tail to spark as tiny little cells of static fell onto the floor.

"Been a while, eh…? Pretty tight again, hehe." He said.

"It has been a little, hehe." I said.

His grip on my sides tighten softly as he thrust a bit harder. I purred and moaned while he did this and I started to pant, looking back at him who still had a smirk on his face, still thrusting, causing my ass to adjust to his size again.

"I kinda want that tail up my ass again." He said.

"Oh? Well, let me do so." I said.

My tail then penetrated his ass slowly and he moaned upon feeling it there. My tail still sparked and released static in his ass and he moaned softly.

"Feel pretty tingly." He moaned.

"I can up the voltage, hehe." I said.

"Please do." He said.

Nodding, I released more static from my tail as it intensified. I made sure not to increase it too much so I won't shock Riolu with a bolt of electric. So I kept it around this point as Riolu moaned more and kept thrusting into my ass. He continued thrusting more and more as it felt more pleasurable. My tail sparked more from the pleasure, lightly shocking Riolu's ass, causing him to moan more.

I guess the static that released into his ass was already too much for him as I felt warm liquid leak into my ass.

"Heh, already?" I mockingly said.

Riolu groaned softly.

"I- I'm not this early. It's because of this tingling feeling in my ass that is so damn pleasurable." He said.

I smirked softly.

"How about I help you?" I said.

"What?" He asked.

Keeping my smirk, I discharged a massive amount of energy from my tail. The discharge caused Riolu to gasp as I felt him cum inside me. He moaned loudly while he came as I giggled softly from what I did to him. A good shock surely made him cum hard and fast and I enjoyed it. He shoved his cock deep into my ass and moaned loudly still, cumming more and when he finished, he panted heavily and looked at me.

"W- what was that?" He asked.

I just giggled as he pulled out of me and pulled my tail from his ass, panting heavily still. We smiled softly and hugged each other, kissing each other deeply.

When we departed, we looked at each other some more and slowly got up. My ass dripped from his cum.

"Really filled your ass full, heh." He said.

"Y- yeah, feels all warm." I replied.

Riolu smirked softly and told me to clean up. I did so and returned to him ten minutes later, feeling much cleaner and without cum dripping from my ass.

Upon walking out to him, he looked at me and got up slowly from the bed and hugged me again tightly. I hugged back and he stared at me.

"Wanna do something now that we got that out of the way?" He said.

"Sure. But what though?" I said, tilting my head.

"Hmm… How about we just look around?" He said.

"I guess it is warm and nice out. So sure. I think that water park will be open soon." I said.

"It's actually open right now since you mentioned it. Opened a few days ago." He looked at me.

"Really? Oh man, we should really go there then. I am sure some fun at the water park would be relaxing." I said, wagging my tail.

Riolu smiled and agreed, departing from the hug and dressing into summer clothing as he was still naked. I followed him and once we were both dressed for the water park, we walked out and made our way over to the bus station to Blackbird where the water park was opened at.

We waited for a tiny bit before the bus came and after about twenty minutes on the bus, we stopped in front of the park and got off, smiling at each other.

We walked up to the entrance and paid the small fee to enter the park. Once we were in, we were quite excited. I instantly ran off to enjoy the water and fun areas of the park. Lucas followed for a bit before we were cut off from a crowd. I didn't mind however, I was sure we'll meet again soon anyways.

So with me being completely alone now, I just went on with my business.

Time flew by as I had fun doing random things and after a while, I had to use the bathroom, so I went into the bathroom and did my stuff. When I left, I looked around as it was still pretty crowded. As I was looking around, I noticed Riolu just chatting with someone. Smiling and walking over, he noticed me and spoke to the Vulpix for another second before getting up.

"Who was that?" I said as he walked up.

"Eh, just some random Vulpix who was asking for help." He said.

"Looks like you were into her, heh." I snickered.

"Maybe." He said.

"I don't mind, heh." I said.

"I know. I'll still pound your ass even if I get with that Vulpix." He said.

"That's good to know, hehe… Anyways, it's been a few hours since we entered the park. Still feeling like continuing?" I asked.

"Of course. I actually found a hidden water area here if you wanna visit it. It's completely empty." He said.

"Sounds fun. Lead the way!" I said excitingly.

Riolu nodded and walked off and took different confusing turns and soon we reached a nice area that looked like a steam room. The air was warm as the water steamed lightly.

"Ooo, looks nice…!" I said.

"Yep. Can't even see in the water. That's how you can tell it's perfect temperature." He said.

My tail wagged and sparked lightly as I grabbed Riolu's paw and jumped in with him. Riolu yipped softly as our bodies hit the very warm and relaxing water.

We both surfaced and I sighed happily, sitting in the shallow area and kicked my legs up in the fogged water. Riolu joined me and sat next to me and looked at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and I slightly smirked, moving my paw under the water. My paw slowly went to him and went into his shorts. He didn't noticed or felt it till I started stroking him.

His eyes slowly opened and moaned cutely.

"W- what are you doing?" He said.

"Just having some fun, with you, hehe." I said.

"Oh, heh." He said.

His paw entered my shorts and started stroking me to. The feeling with the warmth of the water felt really relaxing as I started getting hard instantly. Riolu was already hard as my paw wrapped around his shaft and started jerking him off. He moaned and closed his eyes again and relaxed his body as I continued jerking him off.

Riolu gripped my cock and started jerking off as well. So here we were, jerking each other off as we started to pant already due to the heated room.

I soon released my grip from his dick and removed my paw from his shorts. He opened his eyes lightly as I smirked at him. He tilted his head, but before he was able to reply, I grabbed his shorts with both paws, ripping them off with his underwear. Riolu smirked softly while I did my shorts and soon got them undone, stuffing each of our clothing somewhere that someone won't see if they walk in.

Finishing hiding our clothes, I grabbed him and turned him around. Riolu faced the wall and gripped the ledge to the pool as I rubbed his sides and snickered softly. One of my paws soon reached for his dick again and started to jerk him off. He moaned again as I felt his shaft twitch within my paw.

I got closer to him and soon the tip of my dick touched his asshole. He looked back at me with lust and told me not to hold back.

"Oh, I won't, heh." I said with a smirk.

Riolu smirked back and faced back to the wall. The tip of my dick applied pressure and soon popped into his ass. I felt his ass tense up since it's been a while since he had a dick up his ass. It was kinda cute honestly.

So after my tip entered his ass, I pushed slowly into him. He moaned while doing this and soon I started pumping into him. The feeling of me thrusting into him felt so amazing. It's been a bit since I did this and the feeling never got old, always enjoy this feeling.

Riolu really enjoyed having a dick up his ass again as he panted hard and moaned. My paw kept jerking his dick off and this just added to the feeling that he was feeling I bet.

I used my other paw to grip his balls and squeezed them softly. Riolu moaned even more from this as his own paw gripped my own balls and did the same. The feeling caused my tail to spark as I purred in pleasure, trying to hold my moan back.

His squeezing because harder and I jolted up almost due to this. It was somewhat pain mixed with pleasure and that made it feel even better for some reason.

But as I really started getting into it, Riolu stopped me.

"F- feel about to cum again… But we should not do it here..." He said.

I slowly stopped.

"Aw… Are you sure?" I said.

"I feel pretty close too." I added.

"Y- yeah, we're in a public pool, so…" He said.

"Okay… A bit of a let down." I said, pulling out of him.

My paws removed from him as we both panted. Riolu turned around slowly and kissed me as I kissed back. We broke it a few seconds later as I got our clothes, getting dressed back up and slowly leaving the amazing heated pool.

"Heh, how about we go home now?" He said.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled softly, still panting.

He smiled back and hugged me softly as we soon walked out of the park and back to his house...


	101. Two Years Of LEM

Collection By: JibanyanAssassin

 **PARING ONE:  
** M Rockruff (Draco) X M Litten (Dagger)

The morning was warm as it was a summer day. It was quiet and relaxing as I was laying on the grass, working on some drawings. I stood out there laying in the same spot for over three hours before Dagger, who was a Litten, came up and sat down next to me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just drawing..." I said.

"Oh… Okay. Want to do something other then drawing?" He told me.

"I don't know." I said.

Dagger tilted his head.

"Hmm… Don't you like exploring or something?" He told me.

"I guess I like exploring." I said.

"Then why not go somewhere?" He asked.

"Uh, sure. I guess." I said.

Dagger smiled and got up. I finished up my drawing and cleaned up. Placing my supplies in the house, I walked out and joined Dagger as he lead me through a few locations before arriving at a cave.

"A cave?" I asked, confused.

"Why not?" He looked at me.

"Err… Not like I am scared of caves. It just seems…"

"Seems like what?" Dagger cut me off.

"Uh. Nothing… Lets just go." I told him.

He nodded and smiled and started walking in the cave. I followed and sighed softly. We went pretty far down the dark cave, using a flashlight that Dagger brought. The flashlight's beam wasn't that wide and it made it difficult to see well. We traveled down for five minutes before we stopped. He sat down and started doing some stuff with his bag he brought with him. Which I actually had no idea he had.

The bag was black with different pins. Kinda liked the design. But as Dagger pulled out a red stick, he lit it as it burst into red blinding light. It was a flare.

My eyes were burning from the light as I looked away, shivering. After my eyes adjusted from the immense light, I looked at him.

"S- should've warned me..." I said.

"Sorry…" He said.

I sighed and looked at him, nodding. He told me to stay close to me and I agreed. He then ventured down deeper, using the bright flare to light up the entire enclosed space. The space was getting smaller and soon we had to crawl. I asked if this was safe, and he told me it was as he was here before. Then of course he had to add that a cave in could happen. Him saying this caused me to sigh softly.

He snickered softly and soon said he was joking, but I wasn't so sure. This cave didn't look so secure honestly. This is why this makes me a little concern.

But luckily, after crawling for a minute, we crawled out into a bigger and opened area. I sighed in relief. I was not scared of enclosed spaces, but it really did made me feel uneasy if it was a cave with no supports at all.

Anyways, Dagger still held the flare and walked a bit longer before sitting down once more. He stretched out and relaxed, placing the flare on the ground as it still burst light. After a little silence, Dagger finally started talking. He talked quite normally, nothing too interesting. Just some stuff relating to things I don't really know much about.

I just sat there and stayed silent, listening to him ramble on and on about some more random stuff. Dagger didn't really mind that I was just listening, so he just continued. And after he finished his long nonstop chat, he grabbed the flare and got up.

"Wanna see something cool?" He said.

"Uh, sure..." I said.

Dagger smiled and walked a few feet from me and threw the flare in front of him. I watched as the flare fell like 60 feet before creating a thud as it slammed against the ground.

"Uh..." I looked a little concerned.

"Now I know not to walk there..." I added.

"That's not all, heh. There was a reason why I brought you here." He said.

He turned to face me and smiled before waving me over. I slowly got up and followed as he walked to the side of the massive cliff, revealing a way down. He lead me down carefully and when we reached the bottom, Dagger went to the flare and collected it, surprisingly it was still sparking with life. He looked back at me and nodded before walking, pulling out a few more flares. He tossed me a smaller bag of like six, telling me to scatter them a decent amount of distance from each other. I did what he asked, lighting them, and nearly burning myself. I placed them down around the place. I noticed the place was massive and when the flares were all around, it revealed a massive flat area with a small underground river flowing through the middle. Looking around, it honestly looked nice and I walked up to Dagger who stood next to the river, looking at it closely as it flowed gently and down another waterfall leading into the abyss. Smiling softly, I told him this was a pretty cool area and he agreed, saying he found it about a week ago when he was exploring alone.

Dagger stood up and looked at me.

"I'm glad you liked it." Dagger said.

"Yeah, this is a pretty nice area I gotta say." I replied.

I then walked around for a bit. But as looked around, I felt Dagger grip my arms and pull me back. I let out a small yip as he wrapped his oddly warm body around me.

"W- what are you doing?" I asked.

"Um… I actually brought you down here for… Something." He said.

"Something?" I asked.

"Y- yeah." He said.

Before I knew it, he pulled me down to the cold stone floor. I shivered softly from the cold. Dagger pinned my arms down and I started breathing a little heavily. He smirked as I looked at him.

I didn't know what to say. When I tried speaking, Dagger pressed his mouth against mine. My eyes widen as he kissed me. I shook softly as he kept kissing. His warm body felt so odd against mine. I sighed softly and soon closed my eyes.

Not knowing how to react, I just ended up closing my eyes and kissed back as I felt his paws rub my head. I shivered through my kiss but continued. We must've kissed for five minutes straight before departing, panting softly. We stared at each other for a few seconds before Dagger slowly looked down and smirked.

I was confused for a moment, but as I looked down, I had an odd reaction, and that was to blush intensely. The thing I noticed after looking down as his cock that was already fully erect it looked like. I stared at him, surprised, not knowing what to say again.

"Heh…" Dagger only snickered.

"Ready…?" He soon spoke.

Looking at him, feeling my heartbeat, I slowly nodded. I had no idea why. It felt like I wasn't in control. I didn't realized I nodded before it was too late.

The moment I noticed, his cock was already in my ass as I gasped softly, feeling his large shaft inside me, going slowly in me at first. The slight pain made me winced, feeling him going deeper and deeper into me. Once he finally stopped inside me, I panted softly and stared at him, a bit shocked. Dagger just smiled and rubbed my stomach as I shivered.

After a little bit of him inside me, he pulled out and started entering me again. This caused me to moan under my breath as he started to thrust into me gently. For a Litten, his dick was surprisingly big and thick. This made his thrusts a bit difficult since I couldn't really take much up my ass since I was pretty small too.

But as he continued, my ass started to adjust from his size and soon it was easier for him, going faster as I started moaning a little louder, feeling his warm cock inside my ass.

"Y- your dick feels so warm..." I moaned out.

"Heh… I am a fire cat." He snickered softly.

"T- true..." I panted out.

Dagger used his paws and pushed me to the cold stone ground as he started thrusting harder into me. My tail wagged as he continued to thrust into me. This felt so weird but it felt so good at the same time as he continued pumping.

My legs quivered as I started feeling a little weak. Each thrust he delivered nearly made me fall. Looking down and panting, something caused me to jump in shock. Dagger who snickered softly had gripped my cock. I yipped softly as he did this. Looking back at him, he had a wide smirk on him.

"U- um..." I looked nervous.

Dagger smirked even wider then before and started rubbing my shaft.

"U- uh..." I mumbled.

"F- feel so weird..." I shivered as I felt my cock tense up.

"You can't be near already, heh." Dagger snickered.

"I- I'm not… Just… Feels weird." I let out a pant.

"Well then. Lets see how long you can last, heh." Dagger said.

I shivered even more and closed my eyes, somewhat afraid of what he had in mind. I was glad it started slow as it was just rubbing at first. His tight grasp around my shaft along with his jerking felt like nothing before as my tail shook and gently wagged side to side.

This went on for just a moment before he thrust into me without warning. My eyes shot open as I felt a sharp pain shoot through my ass.

"O- ow..." Was all I managed to say.

The pain wasn't that intense but it still caught me off guard as I shook very softly and looked back at him. He already thrust into me not long ago but the sudden action made the pain come back as I didn't expect him to thrust again once he started rubbing my cock.

This action also caused a jolt of pleasure to be delivered once the pain died down. This pleasure shock made me moan softly as my cock twitched and tensed up softly in his paw.

"So hard, heh..." Dagger smirked softly.

"U- um..." I panted softly.

Dagger giggled a bit more and kept stroking my cock. I felt so much pleasure that was building up as I continued to moan as his dick went deeper into my ass. The feeling grew as I shook as my tail wagged heavily.

"Feeling close?" Dagger asked.

"N- not yet." I panted.

When he said that, I did kinda lie, as I did feel myself being consumed in the pleasure. I didn't want to tell him though, since he'd think I was too easy. I knew Dagger liked a challenge, and if I came now, I wouldn't hear the end of it.

So I endured it for as long as I can, but it was getting harder and harder as his jerking became harder and faster as my shaft tensed up even more which nearly made it completely rock hard. Dagger smirked and licked my back.

"Feels like your closer then you think, hehe." Dagger snickered softly.

"N- no, I'm okay… K- keep going..." I said.

"Is that so? From what I see, your about to explode, hehe." He said.

I sighed and tried denying it before just slowly nodding after Dagger continued saying I was near. When I nodded, Dagger snickered once more and told me it was alright to let loose. I sighed again and took the offer as I lost the tension to my muscles.

With the tension lost to my body, I felt my dick shoot out thick white liquids all over the cave ground. I remember moaning loudly as cum continued shooting onto the cold stone floor. This made Dagger giggle as I suddenly felt something hot enter my ass. My eyes widen as I felt him release his own liquid into my ass.

Dagger released so much into me and it was much hotter then I thought. We both came for a decent amount of time before stopping. I shook softly, feeling warm throughout my body as his cum flowed through me.

He soon removed from me after he finished and gently picked me up and gave me a large hug. I slowly hugged back.

"Heh… That was nice…" He said.

"Y- yeah..." I replied.

Dagger hugged me tighter and soon he carried me out of the cave…

 **PARING TWO:  
** M Lycanroc (Spike) X F Zoroark (Pulse)

It was fall and the air started getting cold. But that didn't stop this encounter.

So, I am a Lycanroc. A midday Lycanroc. I always liked the outdoors and nature, so I found a nice cave quite a distance from the big cities and even towns. This cave soon became my home as I decorated it and polished it up about two months after finding it.

I was in time with finishing it as fall arrived and it started getting colder. Last year I didn't have an actual home and it was freezing when winter came. I remember trying to survive with finding food, warmth and other survival needs. So I am glad I made my home before winter came this year. I also live in a region that has the harshest of winters. The winters are a death sentence if you have no home and I was surprised I survived last year.

But anyways, after I made my home and settled in, it wasn't that long till I encountered someone.

After a month of relaxing in my cave, I heard someone outside which kinda startled me.

"Hello?" Was the voice.

Getting up, I looked around, a bit confused. I walked to the cave entrance and noticed a purple female Zoroark.

"H- huh?" I tilted my head.

The purple Zoroark noticed me and smiled softly.

"Oh, hey…! Um, sorry for the somewhat late visit. I was wandering the forest and got lost. Then I found lights here. Thought someone was here." She said.

"Oh, um… Hey there. Uh, yeah, I kinda like living in natural structures." I said.

"Not bad. Don't gotta pay bills." She smiled softly.

"Yeah…" I still looked confused.

The Zoroark looked away.

"Um, sorry to ask as we're complete strangers, but uh… Mind if I stay with you for a bit? At least till I understand where I am at?" She said.

Thinking for a bit I agreed. The Zoroark smiled and introduced herself.

"I'm Pulse." She said.

"I'm Spike." I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you then. Thanks for allowing me to stay for a tiny bit." She said, walking in slowly.

I nodded and said it was all good as I still liked helping others even though I never really encounter any out here.

After walking in with her, I got her settled in for a bit. Once she got familiar with my place, I made her a small bed for her and she thanked me, soon getting in and covering up. I went to my own bed and covered up as well. She smiled softly and thanked me again as I nodded. We soon fell asleep.

Now, skipping to winter, Pulse was still with me. She explained that the winter was too harsh for her to travel, and I believed her as it was much worse then last year. I had to move deeper into the cave to keep warm as the bitter cold filled the upper caves.

It was one winter night as it was harsh outside and we were deeper into the caves. A somewhat large fire was built down there to keep us warm. But I noticed Pulse was somewhat off. She looked odd and didn't really speak to me. I didn't really think about it at the time, but the same night, it all changed.

It was a little after midnight and I was asleep. I slept peacefully in my bed as I started feeling something odd that woke me up. I remember waking up slowly as my eyes opened. What I saw suddenly made me jolt up almost.

When I opened my eyes, they landed on Pulse who was on top of me. The thing that made me surprised was she was slowly rubbing herself over me.

My eyes widen as I saw her finger herself and moaning very softly.

"P- Pulse…?" I quietly said.

The moment I said that, Pulse froze and quickly removed her paw from her crotch and got off. She stumbled lightly as I could barely see her figure from the dying fire that lightly flickered. I tilted my head and was still a little stunned at what I just saw.

"Pulse…?" I spoke again.

"H- hey." She nervously giggled in the dark.

"What are you doing…?" I asked.

"Oh, u- um, nothing." She said.

"Um… I saw you… Doing something right over me." I said.

She denied anything as I kept pushing on the topic and after three minutes of this, Pulse sighed as the fire suddenly burst back to life as she put fuel into it.

"I'm sorry..." She said.

"It's just… That time of year again..." She added.

"Time of year again?" I asked.

"Yeah… My heat cycle..." She sighed.

"Oh, um." I looked away.

"It always starts around winter…" She said.

She went on to talk about it a little before looking at me.

"Um, can you help…?" She said.

"Help?" I looked at her.

"Y- yeah. Help, um, getting rid of it… It burns." She said.

"How?" I asked.

Pulse looked up and slowly went to me and pinned me down telling me she knew that I knew how to help. I looked at her with a slightly worried face. She just smiled as I felt her crotch rub against my shaft.

Letting out a shiver, it felt wet and hot. She was indeed in heat is what I thought as she continued rubbing against my shaft as I felt it harden a bit. Pulse panted very softly as she was gaining pleasure from this.

At first, it felt very weird as I gently pawed the air. She continued to rub against me and soon I was fully erect for him. Pulse panted a bit more and looked at me. She quietly spoke under her breath before pushing down on my shaft.

I gasped softly after she did this as I closed my eyes slowly. Her tightness crushed my shaft as I let out a very soft moan. Her pussy was so warm and wet as it made me even more aroused.

Pulse giggled softly and leaned in as she started to thrust my dick deeper into her. It felt so good but slightly painful at first as my dick was big and had trouble fitting into her. My paws clenched slowly as she pushed down harder.

My shaft went further into her and I started to moan very softly under my breath. She managed to thrust down on me so much that she managed to push my entire shaft into her. This caused a shot of pleasure to get sent through me. I moaned loudly due to this as my legs kicked softly. My paws moved to her crotch and my dick.

One claw slowly crawled to her crotch and with a little prick, I gently scratched her clit. Pulse moaned from this as I kept panting. My other paw gripped my balls and gently massaged them.

And with my paw near her crotch, I continued to scratch her clit and slowly inserted it into her. My claw scratched the inside of her as well as my shaft which sent immense pleasure through both of us as our moans filled the cave.

Pulse told me it felt so good and to continue and I did so. My claw went deeper, feeling it scratch my cock further which sent even more pleasure through me.

"S- shit..." I moaned.

"So… G- good..." I moaned more.

She agreed as I continued. My claw soon reached it's max length as my shaft twitched from the clawing.

My claw's length managed to reach a certain area of her pussy and the moment I scratched, I heard a loud moan that came from her as I suddenly felt a warmth coat my crotch. Pulse had came all over my crotch as she gripped my chest.

The immense pleasure that filled her caused her to cum so much and so hard. The cave was filled with this overwhelming smell as it sent me into a daze. The smell was so strong and it smelt so good.

Pulse moans still filled the cave as she slowly pulled my shaft out of her just to only slam back down. This slam down on me made me moan with her as I tensed up, feeling closer due to the smell.

This candy like scent caused my pleasure to be doubled and I started to shake. Luckily, she stopped and nearly fell over, feeling lightheaded I believed as she panted heavily. She slowly looked at me with a small smile. She panted through her words, saying that it was mine turn. I slowly nodded as she started to ride me slowly.

The riding was slow at first and increased at speed later on. At this point the cave was filled with this scent and it was driving me insane almost. The feeling was so intense. My nose was attacked by this smell and I felt myself tense up even further.

Pulse giggled softly and still panted. She gripped my fur as her claws almost dug into my chest. This was just to get her more sturdy with her thrusts and after a little, she started going faster.

My body jolted up a little from the change of speed as my paw placed on her chest.

"I… C- can't…" I moaned out.

Pulse looked at me and giggled again, going faster.

"F- fuck..." I moaned harder as I shook intensely.

She didn't slow down at all and continued to go faster. The feeling was getting too much for me and I looked at Pulse, telling her I was about to explode.

"H- heh… Don't hold b- back..." She panted out.

"A… Are you sure…?" I panted, whining softly from the very intense pleasure.

"Very s- sure, heh..." She said.

I slowly nodded and slowly laid back. Pulse returned to her thrusting and soon I couldn't take it anymore. I remember moaning so loud as my body lost all tension. Upon losing all tension from my body, I felt myself release all my built up cum.

Pulse yipped from the force of my cum that entered her and she hugged me tightly as I hugged back, still cumming inside her.

I came for a good minute, filling her womb and pussy full of creamy cum. When I finally stopped, Pulse could barely stand as she fell onto, feeling my cock get yanked out of her due to this. We hugged each other still as we both panted very heavily.

"D- damn..." I moaned.

"So much..." Pulse said.

"Yeah..." I moaned more.

The pleasure was still really intense as I still massaged my balls. Pulse giggled very softly and kissed me. My eyes were half closed as I kissed her back. I was so tired along with her and soon we fell asleep as Pulse was still on top of me, snuggling each other closely…

 **PAIRING THREE:  
** M Shinx (Electric) X M Sylveon (Cyan)

It was just a simple hug. I swear it was. But it turned into something much more.

I am a Shinx who is named Electric. I was friends with a Sylveon named Cyan. We've been friends for quite some time. I believe it was about 5 years so far and we're still great friends. Now, what happened was something I didn't expect. I'll just get into it.

So, I was just enjoying myself outside with Cyan. We were having fun, just running around, playing and just having fun.

We had fun all day like we mostly do everyday. Now, a little thing about Cyan. He is very likable. We mostly had fun at his favorite area. A lake deep within the forest.

This lake was very large with a stream flowing out and in into the lake. Cyan loved this place since he was a kid as he explained. And by kid, I meant since we met since we are both 19. We found the area together back 5 years ago.

Anyways, we were just having fun and soon finished playing. We were in the lake and climbed out upon finishing. With us both soaking, we decided to head home and get dry before we get sick. So we ran back, just chatting along the way and once we reached my place, we entered and quickly got dried and dressed into new clothes.

Cyan and I went into my room and just relaxed for a bit of time. We played on my console and once nighttime arrived, Cyan asked if we could have a sleepover. I instantly agreed and smiled.

That night went well and we had loads of fun. We passed out around three in the morning and awoke around noon and Cyan quickly got dressed and left shortly after, saying we'll meet up tomorrow as he had an important thing today with his family.

I smiled and nodded as he quickly walked out and closed the door, leaving me alone. My family was off on a trip and I decided to stay back because it was mostly work related, that's why I accepted Cyan to stay over and it felt kinda nice. It was lonely without anyone, so Cyan made me feel better.

Anyways, the entire day was kinda boring honestly. I mostly just relaxed in my room, ate pizza and other foods and just played on my console and browsed the internet.

I did have other friends other then Cyan near me, but they also had to do some stuff since it was nearing a holiday. So they rather do stuff relating to that while I just stay indoors. It was okay though, I enjoyed just simply playing on my console, having my own kind of fun with randoms over multiplayer and all.

But as time went on, it was soon nighttime and I finished my gaming session and called it a night.

After I cleaned up a little and ate once more, I turned off my lights and called Cyan and he picked up. I smiled softly and we talked for a tiny bit. Cyan told me he was returning home tomorrow and told me today was just going over places and getting stuff. I was excited since I wanted to go someplace with him that we didn't really do yesterday.

Cyan sounded excited like me and told me he couldn't wait. We then talked about some random stuff before Cyan said he needed to go. I said okay and we told each other to have a good night. We then hung up and I placed the phone down. Smiling softly, I landed on my bed and sighed softly. I yawned and curled into ball on the bed and soon fell asleep.

I slept for a decent bit and woke up around noon once more. I got up and stretched lightly, yawning again and walked downstairs to eat. After I ate, I walked outside after getting dressed. I did some stuff around my area. Mostly just went to the store and all.

So when I arrived home about an hour later, I saw Cyan sitting there. I smiled softly and walked up to him, but as I got closer, I noticed something was different. He looked sad. I walked up to him and tilted my head.

"Hey… Are you okay?" I asked.

Cyan sighed.

"Not really..." He said.

"O- oh. Come inside." I said.

He slowly nodded as I unlocked the door and walked in as Cyan followed and sighed, sitting on the couch. I sat down next to him and looked at him.

"So… Why are you looking so sad?" I asked.

"It's nothing… Just..." Cyan looked down.

"Just?" I tilted my head, slightly worried.

"It's about Era..." He said.

"O- oh, what happened?" I said.

"She left me earlier today..." He said.

"Oh… S- sorry." I said.

I slowly hugged Cyan to comfort him and he hugged back. We hugged for a few seconds before departed and Cyan slowly looked at me.

We stayed silent for a minute before Cyan just hugged me again softly. His feelers wrapped around my body and hugged be a bit tighter. I wanted to help him feel better, so I hugged back. But once we departed again, Cyan spoke.

"You don't have to accept… But can you help me…?" He said.

"Of course. Anything for you." I said.

Cyan looked down and sighed.

"I was hoping to do this to Era, but… With her gone..." He closed his eyes.

He then opened them and looked at me.

"Can you… Help me…? B- by letting me fuck you…?" He said.

I stopped for a moment to think before nodding.

"Y- you accept?" He sounded surprised.

I nodded again and told him I will do anything for him. He smiled and before we knew it, we were on the couch, making out with no clothes as I felt him rub against me. Our bodies were so close and Cyan's body was so warm and cozy, it just felt really nice rubbing against him without those clothes. His fur was just so silky and I purred softly as I continued to rub against him, smiling softly.

Cyan's feelers slowly wrapped around me soon later and pressed me harder against him. I felt our shafts press hard against each other and we were both rock hard.

Cyan moaned very softly as I rubbed our shafts together. It felt pleasurable. I pressed our cocks hard together and Cyan moaned more.

"O- oh, it feels so good." Cyan said.

"Heh..." I softly giggled.

He moaned some more as I kept rubbing before stopping. We looked at each other and smiled softly. Before anything else happened, I felt his feelers wrap around me. I looked at him confused as he suddenly flipped me over, making me yip softly.

Cyan smirked at me and pinned me down. I looked and saw that his cock was violently twitching. I instantly knew he was about to shove it in me. So I looked at him and smiled softly, telling him to do it. Cyan's smirk widen as I felt his cock press against my anus. My eyes closed as I let out some purring. He let out a small snicker and soon thrust into me.

I moaned as he pushed deeper into me. My tail twitched and sparked as I felt my anus stretch to a painful size.

The pain of my anus stretching was sharp but as he started to thrust a few times, the pain stopped a little. The pain continued to decrease till it was fully gone. Once the pain was gone, it was instantly replaced by really relaxing pleasure.

I remember moaning very softly. My shaft twitched while the pleasure rose. It felt so good honestly.

Cyan continued thrusting into me harder as his feelers wagged around, soon rubbing against me. The feelers moved down near my crotch. I didn't notice at first, but soon did as it was wrapped around my shaft and started jerking off. I shook softly as the feeling felt so sensitive. I moaned harder and shook my legs as my tail sparked even more.

Cyan's cock went so deep into my ass as I moaned harder. Soon he thrust so deep into me, it delivered a massive shock as my eyes opened wide. The pleasure was so intense that it made me moan so hard and quick, panting heavily as well. Cyan moaned and panted with me as her feelers shivered while they stroked my shaft.

My dick tensed up and I looked at him, panting even harder.

"F- feeling so good..." I said.

"So good too..." He said.

"Going to…" He added, clenching his body.

I looked at him slowly as he panted extremely heavily. I smiled and slowly stroke his forehead. I told him to let loose. Cyan slowly nodded and tensed up even more. His tail went between his legs and strained the urge to moan.

It didn't take long honestly, as I soon heard Cyan let out a massive moan as I felt his cock lose all tension as a load of warm liquid entered my ass. My legs spread far apart as I moaned heavily.

He filled me so much as I felt his warm liquid fill my ass and felt a warm feeling in my stomach. I was surprised with how much he released. It was so much that I felt my stomach expand as it was filled up with his creamy cum.

Cyan cum so much for about two minutes straight as I held my stomach. By the time he finished, my stomach was bulging a decent amount as it felt so warm. I wiggled around for a tiny bit, panting heavily and looked at Cyan who looked completely exhausted.

He pulled his dick out of me as I moaned, feeling the cum flow from my ass. I panted heavily and smiled at him as he smiled back.

While he was off guard, I suddenly sat up and pinned him down. Cyan squeaked in surprise as I pinned him down just like he did with me. I smirked at him and softly spoke in a purr.

"Now it's my turn." I said.

"O- okay." He sounded nervous, still tired.

I smirked as I slowly stroked his stomach as my cock thrust into his ass.

Cyan yipped and moaned, closing his eyes. I moaned with him and started to thrust into him more and more. I didn't go easy and instantly thrust deep within him. Cyan looked to enjoy it right away and he grabbed my ass.

I moaned with him grabbing my ass. His grip was firm and it felt so good. My thrusting started picking up, shaking softly and moaning more.

I was already feeling like releasing into him and he knew this since of his previous jerking. It felt so strong as I tensed up, moaning and panting while my tail sparked even further, nearly sending bolts from it.

Unable to take much more, I pushed as deep as I could within him and came. Cyan moaned and purred upon me cumming and gripped my ass tightly, nearly shoving a finger into my ass. I came for a nice amount of time before stopping.

Once I finished, I panted and looked at him, smiling.

"Feel good?" I asked.

"R- really good. Feels so warm..." He said softly.

I smiled and stroked his head, giggling that he enjoyed it.

I kept my dick in his ass for a tiny bit before pulling out, causing him to moan cutely while his feelers waved around. After pulling it out, I fell on him and rubbed my head against him. He gently stroked the back of my ear as I purred a bit more.

"I think we should really do this again." I said.

"S- sounds good to m- me." He said.

"Well… I bet that left you exhausted. How about you get some sleep? I'll be up for a little bit longer before falling asleep too." I said.

Cyan slowly nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep. I smiled and rubbed his head before getting up and doing something before coming back and falling asleep with him…

 **PAIRING FOUR:  
** M Shaymin (Glacier) X M Azelf (Psy)

It was spring time and I just transformed into my sky form just like each year till winter. My sky form changes colors each season. Pink during spring, tan during summer and orange during fall.

Anyways, it was spring and I lived in a massive lush area. The area I lived was full of life with tons of cherry blossom trees and very green grass. It was a nice area for me since I love nature.

So, this happened during the first days of spring with someone that I know. Azelf who was named Psy. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself too. I am Glacier. Anyway, it was spring and I was in my little home just relaxing and working on some stuff.

It was peaceful till a knock broke the silent. Looking up and tilting my head I slowly got up and walked towards the door. I unlocked the door and opened to see Psy smiling there.

"Hey Glacier…!" He said.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, it's Sunday and nothing really is going on near my place. Wanted to visit you to see if you wanted to do something." He said.

"Well… Sure! Why not? What did you have in mind?" I asked again.

"Hmm… How about we just walk around your outdoor area? I am still surprised you did all this yourself." He said.

"I do love nature. Probably just how I am." I said.

"Yeah! My place is in a rocky mountain area so there isn't really any grass or anything." He said.

"I remember when we went to your place a month ago. Well, you can always visit my place." I smiled.

"That's nice to know. Anyways, lets get going!" He said, smiling back.

Nodding, I walked out of my place and closed the door. Psy walked off as I followed. I followed him around my place, visiting the pond and all that stuff.

We spent about an hour around my place before we moved out of the area and into the wilderness. We walked deep into the forest and soon stopped to take a break. I sat on a large rock and laid back on it, looking up at the trees above. Psy joined and stretched out.

"Nice out, huh?" Psy said.

"Very nice. I always love the spring weather." I said.

Psy nodded and smiled, agreeing. We proceeded to just lay there and soon I dozed off. While I was blacked out, I had no idea what happened, but when I awoke, I was back in my house. Looking outside slowly, I noticed it was pouring out with slight lightning and thunder.

"U- ugh..." I groaned softly and sat up.

Slowly getting off the bed, I walked into the living room and noticed Psy was sitting there, watching something.

"Hey..." I groggily said.

Psy looked at me.

"Oh, hey. You fell asleep and we stood there for an hour before it started to rain. So I carried you back." He said.

"Thanks for that." I said to him.

"Of course." He said.

I walked over to him and sat down next to him. We both stayed quiet for a little. When the show came to an end, Psy looked at me. I looked back at him and tilted my head.

"So..." He simply said.

"Huh?" I looked confused.

"Hmm… I am not sure what to do now." He said.

"Err, I am not sure either." I replied.

Psy shrugged and snuggled up to me. I looked confused at him as he never really snuggled against me. But at that moment, I didn't really mind and snuggled back. He was snuggled closely as we just continued watching the TV. It wasn't more then about two hours when I fell asleep again almost. My eyes were heavy as I struggled to stay up. When I was about to sleep, I suddenly felt something. My eyes slowly opened and looked at Psy. Psy was laying on my lap in an odd position. Tilting my head very lightly, I soon felt it.

The feeling was something odd. It felt weird and looked at him closer and noticed something that caused my face to blush softly.

Psy had his paw wrapped around my soften dick. I kinda froze for a moment after noticing, I had no idea what to do at the moment. When I broke from my confusion and little shock, I gently shook him. Upon doing so he quickly removed his paw and looked at me.

"H- huh…?" Psy said, sounding tired.

"Um..." I slowly looked away, face still blushing.

Psy looked confused.

"Well, uh… You were..." I spoke.

Psy looked at me even more confused.

"Err… Gripping my thing." I said.

His face quickly turned into embarrassment and looked away, saying sorry and other things. I did look somewhat embarrassed myself and told him it was alright.

"Um… It felt nice..." Psy quietly spoke, causing me to flare up more.

"Uh." I tried finding what to say.

"S- sorry for that… But uh…" He spoke again.

I looked at him as he stuttered softly before finding the courage to say what he said.

"Um… Mind if I… Feel it more?" He said.

My face lit up and gently shook. Psy looked at me and slowly looked at my crotch. He looked back up and told me it will only be a little. I didn't reply still, a bit frozen.

The silence that came from me probably urged Psy on as he soon gripped my shaft again. I tensed up as he felt and examined my dick.

"So big and thick..." He quietly spoke.

My blushed intensified hearing this.

"Kinda want to see it at it's full size..." He quietly added.

"T- then why don't you put it in your mouth?" I said.

Psy quickly looked at up, surprised that I heard him. He stuttered for a moment before slowly looking at my crotch again and slowly nodded. He slowly opened his mouth and stuffed my dick into his mouth and wrapped his lips around it.

I let out a small shiver when he put it in since it was all warm. After he got settled in, he started to suck me off. His head slowly bobbed back and fourth while his tongue wrapped around my shaft. The feeling felt pretty nice at first. I was honestly shocked a little with what he was doing.

Anyway, Psy continued sucking me off a little as I just sat there, watching him doing so. It was a very off putting feeling but while he continued sucking, I started feeling something. Deep within myself, I started feeling much better.

The feeling grew as I looked at Psy.

"This… Feeling feels weird..." I gently said.

Psy spoke but was muffled from his sucking as he sucked harder. My paw slowly placed on his head and started pushing his head down on my dick. I smiled softly because this feeling started feeling much more better then before.

When he first did it, the feeling was extremely odd. But while he continued sucking, it started feeling something more deeper. Much more pleasurable. It was so relaxing and I felt my body lose all stress, not like I had any.

I panted softly and sighed happily. Psy spoke again and was once again muffled against his sucking. The sucking kept picking up, feeling his warm tongue licking up and down my shaft. He coated my shaft in warm saliva and it just felt so damn good. My legs kicked softly while my paw pushed his head down harder, hearing him gag softly due to my size which was now fully hard.

"O- oh..." I suddenly moaned.

Psy giggled through his sucking hearing my moan. His giggle vibrated my shaft and I moaned again from the feeling. Psy continued sucking and soon his paw grabbed my balls. I yipped softly and moaned even more.

His paw gently massaged my balls and it felt so good. I looked at him and noticed he was fully hard too. I blushed harder seeing his decently sized cock nearly touching my leg. I smirked very softly and slowly grabbed his cock.

Psy's eyes widen as his legs jolted.

"Heh… Lets give you a good time too." I panted softly and started to jerk him off.

Psy's eyes closed and moaned softly. His sucking picked up as he started squeezing my balls. My legs kicked as I moaned more.

"S- so good..." I said.

Psy giggled more and continued sucking. My body shook softly as I started feeling pleasure even more. The pleasure kept growing and continued moaning. He soon removed my cock from his mouth and looked at me with a slight smirk.

"So thick… How about I try your back side?" He said.

"O- okay." I said.

He smiled as I slowly got up, turning around and presenting myself to him. I heard him giggle softly and grip my ass. He mounted me and he pushed into me. My eyes shot open as his size was much larger then I thought, feeling him tear through my ass.

"H- holy..." I whispered.

He started to thrust into me.

"S- so damn big..." I whispered more.

His size really surprised me as I felt my ass stretch so far apart that I thought it was going to tear. But before it happened, he finally started to thrust more, causing it to loosen my ass. The thrusting was really good but painful still. The pain was still really intense, it wasn't easy trying to hold my scream in.

I endured it quite a bit before slowly feeling better. My ass still really ached but it felt oddly good. And as he continued thrusting, it started losing pain and started being replaced by pleasure.

"O- oh..." I quietly mumbled.

My paw slowly reached to my dick and started jerking me off. I panted harder as he continued to thrust.

"H- harder please..." I moaned.

Psy complied and started going harder into me. I felt his dick go deeper into me and it felt so damn good that I couldn't hold back my moans of pleasure. The pain however was still somewhat there, but I still felt more pleasure then pain at that moment.

And as he continued pounding my rear, it felt so good that I started moaning harder and louder. My grip around my dick tighten as I jerked harder and faster. I felt myself getting too excited and I told Psy that I think I was nearing my point.

"Heh… I'm nearing too." He said.

I smiled very weakly and continued jerking myself off, feeling the pleasure take hold of my body and mind. My lust became so much that I placed one of my paws on his back and pushed forward. My force caused his dick to drill into my ass as I moaned loudly as thunder echoed in the distance.

He moaned with me from my action and felt so much better with his dick so deep into me, so I kept pushing him deeper into me. His cock dug so deep and soon Psy told me he was nearing his peak very close. I nodded and kept pushing him into me.

Soon I felt a massive wave of warm liquid fire into me. My eyes rolled back as I moaned loudly and kept him locked into my ass. His dick throbbed heavily in my ass and when he stopped, I let go of him as he nearly slid off and out of my ass. He panted heavily and I looked at him, smiling.

I slowly crawled up to him and snuggled him. He snuggled back and he fell asleep instantly. I laughed softly and snuggled him closely, closing my eyes and falling asleep too, feeling a nice feeling deep down and knowing we're more then friends now…

 **PAIRING FIVE:  
** F Alolan Ninetales (Dust) X M Floatzel (Ring)

"Dust!"

"Hmm?" I looked at Ring, who was a Floatzel.

"Do you want to do something or not?" He said.

"Um, sure." I said.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" He asked.

"I don't know, I told you." I said.

"Hmm… Alright, how about we have a sleepover?" He said.

"That was random." I replied.

"Well, it's something to do." He said.

"I guess… Sure. A sleepover it is then." I said.

"Sweet. I'll meet you at your place around eight…!" He said, walking off.

I sighed and stretched, getting up from the bench as I watched him walk home.

"Been together for four years, and still quite overexcited and wanting to stay with me at all times." I said to myself.

I shrugged and walked off to my place. Ring was always an overactive Pokemon honestly. He never really wants to leave my side and tries to find a way for us to spend time together. Luckily for me, he decided on a sleepover, giving me enough time to myself. I am not really annoyed being with him, I do love him quite a lot, it's just a pawful sometimes with him always starting conversation with me and wanting to do something.

So when I walked home, I just walked up to my room and got onto my bed, sighing softly. I waited for night and when it did arrive, I slowly got up.

"Must've fell asleep..." I said softly.

I looked around and soon walked downstairs. The moment I reached the bottom of my stairs, I heard knocking. I was glad I just woke up before he came. So I walked over and opened the door to see Ring there.

"Hey… Come in." I said, stepping aside.

Ring smiled and walked in as I closed the door. Upon closing the door, I walked to the couch with him. We both sat down and Ring started instantly chatting away. I put on a smile and listened to him. I sat there and listened to him for a good hour or so.

Looking at the time, it was nearing ten at night and soon he suddenly stopped after he noticed as well.

"Oh crap, it's already ten? Sorry for talking so much… Just have a lot of stuff I wanna talk about. So um. Wanna watch a movie?" He said.

"A movie? That sounds fun. What kind of movie however?" I asked.

"Well… You have like hundreds of movies in your shelf right there." He said.

"That is true. Hmm…" I said, getting up.

I walked to the mountain of movies I have and started looking through them.

"You are quite a collector with movies. Always thought you were an outdoors Pokemon." Ring said.

"Eh, I am. I just like collecting movies, games and just all kinds of stuff." I said.

"Like all of those plushies in your room?" He said.

"Uh… Yeah. Of course! I love collecting plushy stuff." I said.

Ring snickered softly as I looked away and sighed.

"Come on, why is collecting plushy weird?" I said.

"What? No, no, it's okay. I find collecting them too." He said.

"Oh..." I simply replied and continued searching.

After a little bit longer, I finally managed to find a good movie and walked to my TV, putting it in and starting up the movie. I walked back to him who sat back in the couch and I fell into it. Ring slowly crawled up to me and snuggled me softly. I snuggled back as he laid his head against my arm.

We watched the movie in silent for a decent amount for a while. The movie was still going when Ring started falling asleep. I noticed a little later and soon, he was completely asleep. Smiling softly, I got up and turned off the movie and the TV.

Walking back to him, I gently picked him up.

"Jeez, getting much heavier then before." I said.

I then walked upstairs and up to my room. Upon entering my room I placed him on my bed and crawled up to him. I snuggled him slowly and fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning and yawned. Opening my eyes, I sat up and groaned softly. When I looked around, I noticed Ring was not there. Tilting my head, I just sat there.

After sitting there for a moment, I noticed Ring walked out of the bathroom. He noticed me and smiled.

"Hey." Ring said.

"Hey..." I replied.

Ring slowly got back on the bed and hugged me. I hugged back and soon he looked at me. He slowly rubbed against me and looked at me directly in my eyes.

"Hey so..." He said.

Looking at him, I tilted my head.

"I've been thinking a lot lately." He continued.

"About?" I asked.

"Well… I wanted to do something with you. Um…" He looked away.

"Oh?" I looked at him as he stared to the side.

"Well… I've been um… Wanting to..." He stopped.

Ring slowly looked at me.

"Have sex to you..." He said.

My face blushed upon hearing this. I wasn't expecting this, but I have been wanting to feel what it felt like for some reason.

"U- um… Why not…?" I said.

"Huh? You seriously agreed?" He said.

I nodded and slowly smiled.

"Um, are you sure? Like uh… I kinda want to know what it feels like. But I didn't know you wanted it." He said.

"Ring… I said it was alright. Go on." I said.

Ring slowly nodded and instantly pushed me down. I looked at him as he stood over me. We weren't wearing clothes at the moment since we never wear clothes while inside one of our places. Because of this, I noticed he already had quite a large erection at first.

His paw slowly wrapped around his shaft and started stroking himself. I smiled softly as he started getting harder and soon he was fully erect. Looking at it, my eyes widen. His shaft was huge and I mean it. His dick was monstrous. I wasn't even sure it will fit inside me.

"Well, ready?" He said.

I nodded slowly.

"Heh… Get ready then." He said, moving closer to me.

He soon got close enough that I felt the tip of his massive dick press against my pussy. I shivered softly and stared at him. Ring smiled softly and soon pushed into me. My eyes widen as I let out a pained inhale, feeling my pussy stretch to a painful size.

Ring grabbed my legs and pulled them apart. I shivered more as he nearly made me do the splits. The pain was intense at first.

"F- fu… It hurts…!" I said.

Ring looked at me and gently rubbed my stomach.

"It will be okay." He said, pushing deeper.

My eyes tighten as I inhaled deeply as I felt a stinging pain in my crotch. It was so painful and he kept pushing deeper. He began to start thrusting into me a bit minutes later. I shook and panted softly, feeling the pain multiply due to this.

The pain continued to sting for a bit before slowly fading. Upon it fading, I opened my eyes and shivered harder. His paws gripped my hips tightly and kept thrusting deeper into me. It took a bit longer till the pain was fully gone. Upon the pain faded, I started to gently moan.

Ring's ears perked up and looked at me, smirking softly.

"Enjoying yourself?" He said, panting a little.

"Y- yeah..." I said.

"Well, there's a lot more, hehe..." He said, starting to thrust deeper and harder.

I moaned a bit more after he continued to thrust. It felt so weird and I continued moaning softly. He kept thrusting harder and faster as I started feeling a bit better. The pain was fully gone as he continued to go deeper.

Ring panted softly as I started feeling his dick throb inside my pussy. The throbbing felt so weird inside me as I felt it vibrate my body. His size just made it much more intense honestly. His cock was decently large and it felt so big inside me, just like a massive rubber dildo or vibrator inside me.

And as he continued to thrust, Ring scoffed softly and closed his eyes, starting to push in and out faster. I moaned more and smiled softly as tiny cinders flew off my body from the feeling. The feeling grew slowly and it felt so good.

Looking at him, I smiled softly and kept panting and moaning. My paw reached out and slowly stroked his side. He purred very softly as he continued to thrust much harder.

His massive length felt so weird as I felt it enter my womb just about. The pain from that was a tiny bit as the feeling was starting to grow even more. The feeling was pleasure and stared to grow a lot more intensely as he thrust deeper into me, popping the tip of his dick into my womb and out each time he thrust. It kept growing much more and I moaned so loudly.

Each thrust he delivered sent a massive pleasure shot through my body. It was so much pleasure that I couldn't really take it. This was the first time I've ever had something up my pussy, and it was the best feeling ever. Due to my first time, I already felt something wet leak out of my pussy.

"Heh, getting too excited…?" He said.

"U- uh, yeah..." I moaned.

Ring giggled and started thrusting even deeper. The pleasure started getting out of paw as my legs shook softly. Ring grabbed my legs and lifted them up, starting to ram into me. The pleasure that was through my body was just so intense.

I couldn't take it anymore and soon moaned loudly, feeling myself release my clear liquid all over his crotch. He moaned from the feeling and continued to thrust deeper into me. The pleasure was so intense and it felt so damn good. I continued releasing so intensely and soon finished and panted heavily.

Looking at him, I smiled softly and looked at him.

"S- so good…" I said.

Ring snickered and told me that wasn't all. Looking at him confused, he smirked and started to thrust and push as deep as he could. My eyes shot open as he soon released his own juice into me. I yipped from the warm feeling flooding my pussy as he shoved his cock deep within me.

The thick liquids he released into me felt so good for some reason. I remember moaning loudly and panting heavily even further, feeling faint. He continued to thrust and cum into me. He then soon pushed so deep into me and unloaded another massive amount of cum into me.

I gripped my stomach as he slowly stopped and pulled out of me, cum pouring out of my entrance.

Panting heavily, Ring fell onto me and hugged me tightly.

"N- now that's it, heh..." He said.

I let out a weak giggle and hugged back. We then soon fell asleep.

Now, a few months passed after the event and I am heavily pregnant just laying in bed. Ring walked in and let out a small snicker, getting onto the bed. He looked at me and rubbed my large stomach.

"Quite large, heh. I wonder if it's more then one." He said.

"Heh… Yeah… I did not expect you to cum inside my pussy… Now you gotta take care of a kid..." I said.

Ring giggled and said it was alright and hugged me tightly. I returned the hug and we stayed there for a bit before slowly getting up and starting the day. Ring was over the moon about being a father and he was already preparing quite a lot. I sighed and smiled softly, following him around for the day.

 **PAIRING SIX:  
** M Torracat (Magma) X F Persian (Moon)

It was a nice day out and I enjoyed it by spending it outside. I mostly just did my own thing till I noticed my friend, Moon, who was a Persian.

The location I was at was a nearby park as I was just on my phone. When I did notice Moon, I smiled and pocketed my phone, walking towards her. She noticed me once I spoke and looked at me, smiling instantly and waving.

"Hey, Magma…!" She exclaimed.

"Hey. Didn't expect to see you here." I said.

"Same. I just came here to relax for a bit." She said.

Nodding, I went in for a hug as she hugged me. We hugged for a tiny bit and soon departed, smiling at each other. So, a little backstory. Moon and I were pretty close. Much closer then best friends. I guess you can say we were in a relationship.

Anyways, when we departed, we started talking.

"So… What have you been up to lately?" She asked.

"Eh, not much. Mostly work stuff." I replied.

"Oh. Well, I am glad your here." She said.

"Hmm?" I looked at her.

"Well… It's been quite lonely without you, so..." She said.

"Oh, well then. How about we do something then?" I suggested.

"That sounds fun…! But what will we do?" She asked.

"I am not really sure… We could go someplace if you want." I said.

Moon smiled and nodded, liking that idea. She then grabbed my paw and told me she had the perfect area for us to go to. I smiled back and nodded as she dragged me around the place till we finally reached a mall.

"A mall?" I looked at her.

"Yeah!" She said.

"I thought you wanted to do something like go to an arcade or something." I said.

"Nope, I kinda been wanting to browse all kinds of stuff I've been keeping my eye on." She said.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm fine with that. Sounds fun still." I said.

Moon nodded excitingly and pulled me into the mall as she looked around all over the place and visiting many different shops. I stayed silent for a little as she continued looking around. She was looking at all kinds of girly things as I just tagged along and it was pretty okay with me. It did feel a little embarrassing being dragged around by a girl and looking at all these girl related items, but I braved that embarrassment and kept following.

Finally, she stopped after buying multiple things, making me carry almost all of it. We found a bench and sat down as I struggled with the bags of what felt like a load of bricks inside. Once I placed the bags down, I sat down and sighed.

"Well then. That was an interesting shopping trip." I said.

"Yep, hehe. All kinds of stuff I really wanted for quite some time." She said.

"Yeah… Anyway, are we going to your place now to put all this stuff away?" I asked.

She agreed and I sighed softly, not wanting to walk a few miles with all those bags, but I wanted to be helpful so I did.

So when we finally decided to get a move on, I picked the many bags up as I shook, trying to keep my legs from failing me. She looked at me a giggled, telling me if I needed help, which I gladly accepted. She giggled more and said something I couldn't hear and grabbed half of them, making it a lot easier to carry. We then looked at each other and she walked to the entrance of the mall as I followed.

Once out, we started making our way back to her house.

"Really need to save for a car..." I said.

"I'm in collage though." She said.

"And yet you're able to buy like $600 worth of items here." I said.

"Well… I got this money from my parents..." She said.

"Should be using this money for your collage fees." I said.

"I know… But I had so many things on my mind that I just needed…!" She replied.

"Ugh, lets just try and make it to your place before I fall." I said to her.

Moon nodded as we hurried and continued making our way down the street and to her house. After ten more minutes of struggling to walk a straight line, I managed to reach her house. She opened the door as I quickly walked in and placed the bags down, groaning softly due to how sore my arms were from holding all those bags.

She walked in and giggled at me, placing down the other half of the bags and looked at me, hugging.

"Gotta work out more." She giggled.

"I do, you even go to the gym with me sometimes. It's just… Whatever is in those were heavy as hell." I said, groaning more.

"Sure… Hehe." She said.

I sighed softly as she kept hugging. After a bit of hugging, she departed and looked at me.

"Well, hehe. There is something I wanna do with you. Mostly as a thanks for coming with me, hehe." She said.

Looking at her, I asked what that was. She just giggled and grabbed my paw, pushing me onto the chair. I fell into it and looked at her, tilting my head. She slowly got on me and smirked at me.

"Um..." I looked confused.

"I bet you'll like this." She said.

"Uh..." I mumbled.

Moon giggled as she started to rub against my crotch. Shivering, I looked at her.

"Uh, I am not sure..." I said.

"Just relax, hehe." She giggled even more.

I slowly nodded as she started rubbing against me. It felt weird as I felt myself get slight excited as she continued to rub her crotch against mine. It for some reason felt relaxing indeed and I slowly pawed her chest.

Her paw held my paw and giggled further, still rubbing. She rubbed against my crotch for quite some time before stopping and looking at me. She looked at me in the eyes and smiled.

"Going to have some fun." She said.

"S- sounds fun indeed." I replied.

Moon nodded and slowly pushed into me. My eyes closed slowly as the crushing feeling felt somewhat pleasurable. Moon made sure to go deeper into quickly as I let out a small moan.

"Jeez… So tight..." I said.

"Y- yeah, so large, heh..." She said.

I blushed hearing this, knowing that I was that big to her. She giggled at my blush and told me I was so cute which just caused me to blush harder. The crushing feeling continued feeling quite good. She moaned softly from it and continued going deeper before reaching the end of my dick.

After reaching my length's end, she slowly pulled up and dropped back down onto me. My tail wagged and started panting softly. My head fell back slowly and continued to pant.

Moon started to ride me slowly and it felt so good. She continued riding very slowly and I looked at her. She smiled softly and started thrusting up and down. The lingering feeling continued growing and I started to moan more often as my tail continued wagging side to side.

"Enjoying yourself?" She panted softly.

"Y- yeah." I moaned.

She giggled and nodded, telling me I was in for a ride. I nodded back as she started going faster. She continued and moaned cutely. Her moans were just so cute that it made me so much more aroused.

My arouse feeling felt so good as I was so hard. My dick was so hard that it felt like a metal rod. Moon enjoyed it and told me the same thing, giggling and soon changed her position. She placed both paws on my chest and started thrusting harder into me. I moaned louder, showing my teeth as a small flame flew out.

When I get excited, I start producing fire, harmless fire, but still pretty warm. I loved this feeling and this caused me to moan harder and shook my head softly.

"Feeling so nice..." I said.

She nodded and continued thrusting more and kept pushing down into me. My shaft throbbed into her pussy and this made her moan harder, looking at me with lust in her eyes. She licked her lips and suddenly pinned my arms in place and started going full out on my dick. The force she was delivering to my crotch was so intense that I couldn't but moan with her, feeling it throb even more.

The feeling grew to unbearable limits but I managed to hold out for a bit longer. I looked at her, same lust and told her to keep going harder. This wasn't me talking but my lustful state speaking for me, and this made Moon just go even harder on me, smirking and tilting her head up.

"You f- feel so large and nice inside me..." She moaned out in a gasp.

"Y- you too..." I replied.

Her body vibrated softy and continued to ride me harder and it started getting to the point that I might have to release soon. I felt something deep inside me, telling me that I need to go soon, and this was confirmed as with one swift thrust downward, I yipped and gasped, barely holding back the sweet liquid that was about to come out.

She noticed what I did and smiled at me, telling me if I was close. I slowly nodded and had my eyes shut tightly, trying to hold it back as it started getting painful doing so. She let out a weak giggle that turned into a moan and told me it was alright to do so.

I said I will try and endure it, which caused her to smirk wider, telling me if that's what I wanted and started to go with her thrusting again. She moved her hips around, making my dick be pulled and pushed in different directions that just added to the pleasure as I slightly whimpered from the intense feeling of needing to go.

Seeing me like this caused Moon to once again giggle as she continued moving my dick around in her pussy. The damp feeling of her perfect untouched pussy felt so great and I could barely resist holding anymore.

Looking at her, I whimpered more and told her that I couldn't take much more. She acknowledged and said in a moan that she wasn't keeping me from cumming and told me to do so if it becomes too much. I let out a shaken sigh and nodded slowly, feeling dizzy from the pleasure she was giving me.

She soon delivered a thrust that I couldn't take and as she did so, I moaned and fired into her. She moaned and smirked softly as I filled her up with my creamy cum.

"Y- yes, fill me up…!" She moaned.

I didn't really have a choice as I continued cumming inside her and filled her full of it. I filled her so much that it started leaking out of her pussy. She moaned more and looked at me with immense lust till I finished with filling her.

Upon finishing, she giggled and looked down at our crotches as cum leaked from it and covered my crotch.

"So much, jeez, heh." She said, removing herself from me and hugging me.

"How was it…?" She panted.

I panted back and nodded slowly, saying it felt amazing. She giggled and told me I must be exhausted and I agreed as she slowly snuggled me. I snuggled back and smiled softly, rubbing her head.

She purred and kept snuggling as we just sat there. I felt so dazed and pleasurable and I loved it. I slowly closed my eyes and just rested for a little, still rubbing her head and feeling happy on the inside due to this new feeling I never felt before…

 **PAIRING SEVEN:  
** M Plusle (Plus) X M Minun (Minus)

The night was peaceful as the cool air blew on my fur, sending a relaxing feel through my body. It was nearing midnight and I always loved sitting outside just staring up at the stars and moon.

"Plus?" A voice broke my relaxation.

"Huh…?" I looked back to notice it was my brother Minus.

"Sorry for disturbing you, but I wanted to see if you'll be going inside soon. Heard a storm is gonna happen." He said.

"Oh… Sure, I'll be in shortly, just give me a little longer." I said.

Minus nodded and walked back inside. My brother was a year younger then me and we lived alone just to set the setting. I am 23 while he is 22, so we were now living in a house I bought. It's a nice two floored decently large house.

Anyways, when I finished my stargazing, I slowly got up and walked back inside to see Minus already asleep almost on the couch. I smiled softly and picked him up. Even though we are one year age difference, I still treat him as my little brother, so I walked to our room with him in arms and laid him on his bed, covering him up as I got into my own bed. Covering up and closing my eyes, I soon fell asleep.

The next morning I was downstairs and in the kitchen, just relaxing and having coffee and some food, watching the TV. I watched for a bit and once I finished my breakfast I got up and stretched. I walked to the living room and grabbed my bag to get ready for work. I looked at Minus who was just playing a game. I told him I was going to work now and he said alright.

I then left and walked to my job. Minus had it easy, no job at the moment and able to stay home all day and play games. It didn't really bother me that I was the only one bringing cash and all home every week of work, but it does get tiresome a bit.

So when I reached my job, I started working. I worked on an auto shop and worked on repairing vehicles or upgrade them with newer things like wheels, windows, plates, rims and all that stuff. It was hard work and I return feeling dirty each day due to working with oil and repairing underneath the vehicles.

It was a messy job but you do get paid a decent amount each week, so I stayed around, and besides I loved working on cars and doing modifications.

So after finishing 12 hours of work, I was able to return home. I said my farewells to my coworkers and returned home. The walk was pretty nice as the weather wasn't too hot or cold, just perfect for me as a little overcast was overhead. When I returned home, I opened the door and walked in, not seeing Minus at his usual spot like every day. I shrugged and told myself he must've already gotten bored early.

I walked upstairs and into the bathroom, jumping into the shower and washing myself off of all the nasty stuff I got on myself throughout the day. It took a bit to scrub the stuff from my body and after an hour, I managed to get clean enough so I turned off the shower and got out, drying off and walking out, still not seeing Minus at all.

"Huh… I wonder where he is." I said.

It didn't really bother me at first since he must either be asleep or outside. So I just walked downstairs and cooked something to eat. Upon eating, I cleaned up and walked around the quiet house, curious to where Minus was.

"Eh, try and find him I guess…" I told myself.

I started at the bottom and started looking around. Not finding him at the first floor, I moved up to the second and begin looking around. I didn't him either and I had one more room to check and that was our room. So I walked to it and before I opened the door, I heard something. It was muffled and I looked confused as I pressed my head against the door, trying to focus and listen on what the noise was.

What I heard was still muffled and I couldn't make it out. Backing away from the door, I slowly reached for the knob and turned it. It was unlocked and I slowly opened it, peaking in. Looking around, I noticed Minus and I froze.

Minus was on his bed. Stroking his dick as he was moaning softly. I slowly closed the door, wide eyed.

"Whoa..." I managed to say.

I never seen him do this and it really made my face heat up for some reason. I have no idea why, but it looked so hot seeing him slowly jerk himself off. I stood there for a little, thinking of what to do then I came up with him.

"If it's pleasure he's after… Well… I think I have a plan." I told myself and faced the door again.

With one swift movement, I quickly opened the door as Minus jumped in surprise and covered himself up quickly.

"H- hey, your back?" He said.

I smirked and nodded before jumping onto his bed and removed his blanket to reveal his erection. His face lit up like a beacon as I snickered softly.

"Yep, and I saw what you were doing." I smirked.

"W- what? Um..." He stumbled.

Keeping my smirk, I grabbed his shaft tightly as he jumped.

"W- what are you doing…?!" He exclaimed.

"Should've just asked me for pleasure, hehe." He said.

He fell silent and panted softly.

"Looks like you got yourself excited already, hehe. Let me help now." I grinned and started jerking him off.

Minus yipped from the feeling and let out a small moan, already pleasured slightly. I snickered more and gently jerked him off still. This only did last for a minute before I looked at him.

"How about you fuck my ass?" I said.

"H- huh…?!" He looked surprised.

I nodded and grinned more, turning around and waving my ass at him. Minus seemed hesitant but complied very slowly as my ass kept moving side to side. He slowly gripped my sides and mounted me, pressing his shaft against my ass and slowly inserting it as he tensed up.

My ass resized to fit his cock and I smiled softly, still grinning and let out a small sigh of pleasure. He looked surprised still and started going slowly into me. I let out a small very quiet moan as he continued going deeper.

It didn't take long before I told him to just thrust and he slowly nodded, doing so and starting to thrust into me. I moaned a little more loudly, feeling him pull and push into me slowly. I turned my head and looked at him. I giggled and told him harder. He hesitated for a tiny bit before doing so, going harder into me.

The feeling felt pretty good as he continued to thrust into me. From his thrusting alone, I already felt myself get hard without me even touching myself. He stayed silent, letting out small pants and I smiled softly helping him.

I helped him by pushing into him, causing his shaft to go deeper into me. I closed my eyes and moaned very lightly, panting and telling him to go deeper and harder.

The pleasure he must've been feeling was intense but he didn't really show it. I am sure he was nearing his point too already, but I can't really know that.

So as he continued thrusting, I let out a squeaky moan as he moaned with me very lightly.

"How does it feel?" I asked.

"O- odd..." He replied.

"Heh, you'll feel better soon." I said.

"A- are you sure…? I feel… Off..." He said.

"Yep, hehe, don't hold back." I said.

Minus nodded slowly and started to go harder into me. It felt so amazing as my ass stretched in a pleasurable motion as he continued to thrust deeper into me. He shook softly and slowly rubbed my sides and I continued moaning.

"U- um..." He shakenly said.

I looked at him.

"I think… I feel something coming." He said.

Snickering, I told him to let to go if it becomes to much. He was a bit confused but agreed. I was sure he never came before, so he was for a treat. So as he continued, he soon moaned out as I felt a warm wave of liquid enter my ass. I moaned and closed my eyes.

He moaned with me and continued cumming into me. Once he finished, which only took like ten seconds, I reopened my eyes slowly and looked at him. He looked daze and panted softly.

"W- what just… Happened…?" He asked.

"Heh, you just came inside my ass." I smirked.

"Huh…? It felt so good..." He said.

I smirked wider and slowly removed him from me. I then pinned him down and instantly shoved it into him. Minus yipped and yelled in surprise and pain.

"O- ow…!" He yelled.

"Don't worry, hehe, it will feel better soon." I said, starting to pump into him.

He inhaled and exhaled quickly and sharply. His ass was tight and it was difficult to push into him, but as I continued thrusting, his ass finally started getting used to my size. Once he was finally loose enough, I really went into him and thrust as hard and fast as I could into him. He rested his head on the bed and kept panting quickly and painfully.

Minus told me it hurt but I told him it will feel better soon. He agreed but was still afraid due to how painful it was.

As I continued thrusting, he slowly closed his eyes as his ears lowered. His paws gripped the blanket as I continued to thrust.

Our types are known to easily be pleasured. Due to this, I was already feeling off about this and it won't take much longer before I unload into him. I do wish we could last longer, but it was hard to do so due to our spices.

So wanting to pleasure him as much as I can, I started rubbing his ass and spread it apart, giving me more room to thrust into him. He suddenly moaned which made me smirk, knowing that the pain finally subsided. But I was already nearing my point, so I just continued to thrust and tried not thinking much about it to make it last.

Minus panted and moaned at this point and shook, nearing able to keep up. His legs grew weak as they shivered while the rest of his body gently vibrated.

I snickered and gripped his sides tightly, starting to thrust intensely into him, causing him to moan loudly. I looked at him and smirked, telling him I was almost there and to get ready. Minus slowly nodded and prepared himself as I continued pumping into him. The pleasure I was feeling was so relaxing that I could release any moment if I wanted.

As I continued to thrust, I finally got ready to unload into him, so I pushed deeper and harder till I couldn't hold it and once I couldn't anymore, I pushed deeply into him and unloaded into him. He moaned as I only came for about the same time as him and panted heavily. I pulled out of him, pleased and snickering softly. Minus looked at me and panted softly, gently getting up and hugging me. I hugged back and giggled softly. Minus of course passed out from the excitement and I rolled my eyes and smiled, laying him down for him to get some sleep, joining him as we both slept…

 **PAIRING EIGHT:  
** M Pancham (Ria) X F Meowstic (Casa)

Deep within the jungle was where I lived. I never liked living in the big cities and stuff, I always found peace within the jungle, just enjoying my life alone. Yeah, I find some other Pokemon wandering the forest looking for a house as well, but other then that, I mostly live alone and away from everything.

I am a Pancham, so my persona isn't really the great around meeting new Pokemon. Pancham's are known to show off and try to top everyone else and their abilities. So yeah, I am better off alone or else I'll have everyone hate me.

Anyways, so this happened one hot and muggy summer day within the jungle. One thing I didn't like about the jungle is how damn hot it was during summertime. All the trees, bamboo and everything just creates such a massively overheated area.

I remember sitting in a pond, a clean one, trying to cool down. It was really hot still and I sighed in annoyance. I still tried to cool down but it was interrupted by a voice.

"Hello?" It said.

Sighing again, I looked up to see a Meowstic.

"Hey…?" I replied.

"Mind if I join?" She said.

"Um, sure." I said as the pond was pretty large.

She thanked me and introduced herself as Casa. I introduced myself, saying I was Ria and she smiled, getting into the pond. She complained that it was so hot and humid out. I agreed and sat back into the water, sweating my ass off.

We stood there for a bit in silent before she finally got up and stretched. She looked at me and tilted her head.

"This place is way too hot..." She panted.

"I know a place that might be much cooler." She added, still panting.

I looked at her and showed interest. She said it was near here and if I wanted to come. I agreed since I was boiling.

She nodded and started walking off as I got up and followed. We walked through the jungle for a bit and soon we reached a place she claimed was much cooler possibly. It looked like a house made out of sticks and leaves.

"It looks like a tiny hut." I said.

"Oh, it's much bigger inside. Come on." She said, walking in.

I shrugged and walked in. She wasn't kidding when it was bigger as it mostly lead into a cave. She looked at me and nodded before walking down into the cave. I followed her and it was actually starting to feel much cooler. I was glad it started getting cooler as we kept going deeper till we reached a small area with stuff around the place.

"Is this your place or something…?" I asked.

"Somewhat. For the most part right now." She said.

Nodding, I looked around as she got settled in. She soon told me I was free to do anything I wanted and I accepted. I didn't really look around that much before walking up to her.

"Err, nice place you have here. It is much more cooler in here thankfully..." I said.

"Yeah, I thought using a pond would feel nice, but it is just as hot as the air." She said.

"Yeah..." I replied.

"Well, you can stay here to relax for a bit. Or till tomorrow. Heard it was going to be very nice out tomorrow and really cool." She said.

"I hope. Thanks..." I said.

If I was staying here, I might've well get settled in and I did so. Once I settled in, I just sat back and sighed. Casa just did her own thing while I just sat back with my eyes closed. I ended up falling asleep not long after just sitting against the wall.

It was a few hours before I awoke and looked around to notice Casa was sitting and eating. I slowly got up and walked over to her. She looked at me and smiled softly. It looked a bit weird as she looked sweaty even though it was very cool in here.

"You're awake. Hope you had a good rest. Hungry?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, a bit." I replied.

She nodded and grabbed something, giving it to me. I took it and started eating slowly, still trying to wake up. I wasn't really sure what time it was as I continued eating and when I finished, I sat back and sighed softly. I looked at the ceiling of the cave and didn't really speak. I laid there for a little before Casa finally spoke.

"So… It is getting kinda late. But I guess you aren't really tired." She said.

I nodded as I didn't really feel tired anymore. That heat really did drain me but now I feel fine. After a little bit longer, Casa got up and stretched, shaking softly. I tilted my head since she looked a bit sick or something.

"Um… Are you alright?" I asked.

"Huh? O- oh, I'm okay." She said.

"Are you sure? Looks sick or something." I said.

"I kinda don't want to say… But um… Maybe you can help." She said.

"Help?" I asked.

"Yeah… Um, I am still not really sure if I should say it." She replied.

"Come on, if you think it will help, tell me." I told her.

Casa inhaled and looked at me.

"Well uh… I am kinda dealing with something." She explained.

"Something?" I looked at her.

"Y- yeah. Um, a female problem. I am dealing with my uh… Heat cycle..." She said.

"O- oh." I looked away slowly.

"Yeah, uh… That's why I look like this. This heat is really making me sweat and the hot weather isn't helping. So uh… Maybe you can… Help?" She looked at me.

"Are you sure?" I looked at her.

"What should I be sure of? It will help, so please?" She said.

I thought for a moment before slowly nodding. I did kinda want to help her so I just nodded and told her I will. She smiled softly and thanked me for falling silent.

"W- well, heh… Um… I guess it's your time." She said, slowly getting on her back and spreading her legs.

I looked at her and saw her soaked pussy, feeling my face heat up instantly. I slowly walked to her and looked at my own crotch. She looked at me and told me to get ready that she'll wait. Nodding slowly, I started gripped my shaft and started jerking myself off to get me excited and erect. It wasn't that long till I was fully erect as I got close to her, pressing my shaft against her crotch.

Upon my dick pressing against her pussy, she instantly moaned from the feeling.

"W- whoa, it feels so sensitive and painful down there. But… I moaned for some reason. W- well, go ahead and continue." She said.

Nodding, I slowly pushed into her. She let out a small sharp inhale and looked at me, explaining it burned like hell but she wants me to continue. I made sure with her and she told me it's fine and just to keep going. I nodded again and pushed deeper and started slowly humping her. Her crotch was like a radiator, feeling such heat come off of her.

This heat felt oddly nice as my dick was pushing through her vaginal walls. I continued to thrust and looked at her still, making sure I wasn't hurting her too much. I honestly had no clue how heat work, so I was taking it easy.

So as I continued to thrust, she let out a small purr both in pain and pleasure. She gently pawed my head and told me to go faster. Nodding, I did so and continued to push deeper into her. I still took it easy and remained at a set speed just to make sure.

Casa didn't want me to go this slow and continued telling me to go faster. I was unsure and told her if it was alright and she just nodded. I sighed and closed my eyes, doing what she asked and started going faster. She inhaled sharply as a few tears fell from her face.

I didn't want to stop to check on her since she'll just say to continue, so I just continued going deeper into her and soon she gripped my sides and told me to thrust so deep into her. I tilted my head and sighed again, starting to go deeper and harder into her.

After a few good thrusts, Casa finally moaned out and told me the pain was fading and the burning sensation was also going away. I nodded slowly, happy that she wasn't feeling the pain anymore as I continued to thrust.

I started panting after a few more thrusts, feeling a nice feeling deep in my dick. My face blushing quite a lot as I continued thrusting into her, feeling the pleasure rise and feeling my heart rate pick up. This was an all new experience for me, so I wasn't expecting this feeling to hit me, it was small at first but quickly turned into something much larger.

The pleasure kept growing as I started to moan and pant, feeling my hips move on their own, pumping into her as she started moaning and panting with me, she gripped my chest fur and soon told me to stop. I did so, panting still as she slowly got up. She told me she had a better position and I agreed.

She then got into a new position on something higher off the ground so I could stand up and thrust into her. I liked this idea more and got behind her, starting to thrust more and harder into her. She moaned softly as I continued to thrust, begging for more and I kept delivering my thrusts harder and stronger, making her moan louder. I continued to thrust harder and faster, soon feeling myself get too excited. The feeling building up felt so amazing and I told Casa I was nearing.

She looked at me slowly and smiled softly, telling me to fill her up if I wanted. I nodded slowly and kept pumping into her, starting to feel myself lose control as the feeling was so sensitive. The extreme sensitivity that my dick was feeling was so intense that I could barely hold back.

I panted heavily and shook, breathing quickly as one paw started massaging my balls. I moaned more and more and I used my other paw to stroke Casa's back.

The amount of pleasure that was building up was way too much as I tried my best to hold it, but it was becoming much harder to do so, feeling myself getting too excited and was about to release my stuff all inside her. I informed her and she nodded, preparing for it.

After a little more pumping into her, I finally couldn't take it anymore and rested my cock inside her, cumming inside her and moaning, shaking and panting. Casa did the same and smiled softly as I started to cum inside her.

I continued to cum for a bit as the sensitive feeling was so intense that I continued to cum with the slightest movement. After I finished in her, I slowly removed from her and fall back, sitting there as a bit of cum squirted from the tip of my dick.

She turned around and looked at me, giggling softly and slowly getting to my level and looking at me.

"That was so good..." She said.

Nodding, I panted softly and looked at her. She smiled and hugged me softly as I hugged back. She explained that the pain and burning was completely gone. I smiled softly and nodded as we slowly got up and decided to get cleaned off before leaving. We hugged again before doing so and it felt good…

 **PAIRING NINE:  
** M Luxio (Narc) X M Zorua (Shadow)

It was day and I was out training. I was trying with a sword just having my own type of fun. While I was training, my close friend, Shadow was watching. I wasn't really paying attention to him as I tried focusing, hitting targets and when I finished, I stuck the sword into the ground and walked to him.

"Well, I would say that is the end of my training session." I said.

Shadow nodded and slowly got up. He said he was getting a little hungry so he'll go inside and get something. I agreed and just sat there, wondering what else to do. Lately, it has been quite bored other then training, but I know Shadow doesn't like training, so I didn't really want to keep doing that since he seems very bored.

So I just sat there and waited for him, trying to find something fun to do. I wasn't doing a great job at finding something we both found enjoyable, so I just sighed and sat back, wondering what to do. Shadow soon returned with something and started eating.

Placing my paws on the back of my head, I sighed and kicked my legs up. I honestly had no idea what to do and it was bothering me. After I failed to think of an idea, I looked at Shadow.

"So… What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I have no clue..." He said.

"Hmm..." I groaned softly.

Shadow started thinking with me but we both came up with nothing. We both groaned and looked at each other.

"Just want to do something inside?" Shadow said.

"Sure… Maybe find something to do in there." I said.

Shadow nodded and got up as I followed. We sat down and watched some TV, trying to think of some ideas. My ideas were nothing that Shadow would like and I soon stopped, shrugged and just watched TV with him. The day went so slowly due to us doing nothing, but it was fine, I managed to get some stuff done that I guess was somewhat fun. Shadow on the other side just sat and watched a movie.

So yeah, our days were not the best. After a long boredom filled day, night has finally arrived and we got ready to get some sleep.

Shadow and I went into our own rooms and soon fell asleep, sighing that today wasn't that fun.

The next day, I awoke and felt bored still. I walked downstairs and made food to eat and once I finished, I walked outside and completely forgot I had my sword in the ground. I pulled it out and shrugged, starting to do some morning training to kill some time.

I trained for a decent amount of time and did have a bit of fun, trying out new tricks and attack patterns. These training sessions weren't actually for harm. They were just for fun and to test out new things in case I do get attacked or something, so kind alike self defense.

Anyways, as I kept training for a bit, I heard the door open as Shadow walked out, yawning and stretching lightly. I stopped and put my sword back into the dirt and walked up to him.

"Found anything fun to do?" I asked.

"Why ask me now…? It's morning and I just woke up…" He replied.

"I know, just wanted to know if you thought of anything." I said.

"Sadly no… We live in the middle of nowhere. Not much to do." He said, sighing softly.

"Well, keep thinking then. I'll try and think of something to." I said, returning to my sword and pulling it out.

Shadow sighed and nodded slowly, walking back inside and did his own thing.

The rest of the morning was me just training and I enjoyed it quite a lot. But once the sun started beaming down on me, it got hot quite fast. So I put away my sword and walked back inside for a drink. I got a drink and walked into the living room where Shadow was, just on his computer doing random things, mostly gaming.

I sat down and started drinking my drink and sighing softly.

"Getting hot out..." I said.

"Yep. Not fun." He said.

"Eh, it's okay. Did a bit of training this morning so it's all good." I replied.

"That's good." He said.

Nodding, I just turned the TV on and started watching something for a few hours while Shadow just did his own thing on his computer still. The day went on and we stayed inside for most of the day, only going out to do some random stuff we forgot to do.

Once nighttime arrived again, I turned the TV off and got up, groaning and looking around. Shadow was gone and inside his room now, possibly asleep, but I decided to check on him. I went up to his room and he was just laying on his bed still on his computer, watching some videos. I walked in and looked at him.

"Going to sleep?" I asked.

"Not really." He replied.

"Oh, alright. I might." I told him.

"Wait." He looked up.

"Hmm?" I looked back.

"Well… I think I finally found something fun to do." He said.

"Oh?" I looked at him, interested.

"Yeah, but I am not really sure you'll do it. But then again, it is something fun to do." He said.

"Well, what is it?" I asked.

Shadow closed his computer and got up, walking up to me.

"Screw it, I'm not gonna explain it." Shadow said, grabbing my paw and throwing me to the bed.

I yipped softly and looked at him. He got on me and gently pinned me down.

"Uh…" I looked at him.

"We should have sex, alright?" He said.

"W- what…?!" I sounded surprised.

"Once again, it's something fun to do." He said.

"I- I guess, but still. We're both guys." I said.

"So?" He licked his licks as his ass nearly sat on my dick.

"U- uh, I guess…" I said.

"That's good." He slowly smirked and started rubbing against my crotch.

I shivered and looked at him, asking if this was a good idea and he just repeated that it was something fun to do. I slowly sighed and told me alright as he continued to rub my crotch with his ass. He ended up adding too much pressure as my dick popped into his ass.

Shadow yipped from this and just rolled with it, starting to make my dick go deeper into him. Shivering more, I let out a tiny moan and looked up at him. He kept his smirk and snickered softly, starting to ride me gently. While he was riding me, he grabbed his own dick and started jerking it off right in front of my face.

He soon got erect and it was sticking right in front of my face. I blushed with it nearly touching my nose as I looked at him. Shadow smirked at me and told me I can lick it if I want. Slowly nodding, I opened my mouth slowly and stuck my tongue out, gently licking it.

He moaned softly upon my tongue licking his shaft and he snickered more, telling me that it felt quite good. He continued to ride me slowly and gently rubbed my chest.

"Already funner, huh?" He said.

"Uh, y- yeah." I said, smiling softly.

Shadow nodded and started to ride me harder, shoving my entire shaft up his ass as he gently moaned, still riding faster every few thrusts up his ass. He looked at me a little later and snickered, telling me to suck his dick. My face blushed intensely and looked at him, kinda surprised. He nodded and told me that I heard him.

"Um… Sure." I said.

I opened my mouth slowly and inserted his dick in my mouth, starting to suck slowly as I shivered from the feeling of it in my mouth. I sucked slowly as he continued to ride my shaft.

Closing my eyes, I slowly sucked more as my star like tail wagged around a little. My tail ended up finding it's way to my ass and slowly penetrated it. I moaned through my sucking and continued as my tail started pushing into my ass, it honestly felt quite good for some reason as I continued to suck and Shadow continued riding me hard.

His riding progressed into much harder thrusts downward, crushing my shaft and balls in the process. Him crushing them didn't actually hurt as much as I thought, it actually felt pretty nice. I moaned softly and looked at him, smiling softly from the feeling and gently spoke under my breath, telling him to go faster. He smirked and me and complied, starting to go harder onto me.

Shadow continued going deeper and harder into me that it started feeling off but still pleasurable with me. I bet my cock up his ass was pleasurable to him too, and it was confirmed when he moaned softly, starting to pant softly and started going faster.

Rubbing his head, I watched as he continued riding me. He wasn't kidding, this was a lot better then just sitting around doing nothing all day, it really felt awesome. For some reason I didn't want this feeling to end, as I started feeling something.

The feeling I felt was much more then pleasure. It was so strong deep down and just continued getting better and better, feeling it rise quickly as he continued riding me rough. As he continued thrusting up and down on my dick, the pleasure kept rising and soon I moaned loudly, body shaking as I heard Shadow snicker, telling me if I was nearing my limit. I shook my head slowly, still able to take a little more. Shadow snickered again and told me not for long as he started riding even harder then before, as hard as he could and it was so strong. The pleasure I felt was amazing as I started moaning much more.

Shadow smirked and continued riding me till I was finally feeling at my peak. I kept sucking and spoke something, being muffled with the sucking. Shadow looked at me and I spoke again, managing to say I was nearing my limit. Shadow nodded and smirked, making me take more of his cock.

His dick was so huge that is went down my throat just about, gagging very softly from it. He smirked and shoved it even deeper as tears fell from my eyes from the slight pain. He kept his dick lodged into my throat and soon I felt something warm fire down my throat. I tried gasping but couldn't when I felt it and slowly closed my eyes. He just came deep within my throat as I swallowed every last bit. It tasted strange and warm. When he finished, he snickered and continued riding me.

I wasn't far behind before cumming into him next. When I started cumming, he lodged my dick deep within his ass and moaned softly from the warm feeling. I came hard and fast, filling his ass as he looked at me, removing his cock from my mouth and started to kiss me as I continued to cum.

We both kissed for a tiny bit as I kept cumming for a few more seconds before stopping. Once I finished, we departed and looked at each tired. We both panted heavily as I smiled softly, rubbing his head. He smiled back and closed his eyes due to me rubbing his head.

After a moment, he pulled my dick from his ass and fell on me. He hugged me tightly and snickered, telling me that was really fun. I agreed and he said we should get some rest now. I agreed with that too and we both slept right there on the spot peacefully…

 **PAIRING TEN:  
** M Umbreon (Eclipse) X M Totodile (Aqua)

Sitting at home, I was experimenting on different chemicals. It was a slow day and we didn't really have any explorations today. Everyone was away for the week and it was extremely boring as I just sat there, testing out new mixtures and seeing what they do, hoping they do not turn me pink again.

As I was sitting there however, I heard the door open. Looking at it, I noticed it was Aqua.

"I thought you went with the others." I spoke.

"Decided to stay." He replied, closing the door.

"Oh, alright. Got someone to talk to now which is good." I said.

Aqua walked off and into the kitchen to get something to eat while I continued working on my research. I continued to do my research when he finally walked out and sat on the couch, turning on the TV and watching it quietly. I didn't really interact with him till I finished my work.

When I finished my work, I walked up to him and sat down, watching it with him. I sighed softly and kicked my legs up, slightly bored and not sure what to do. Aqua didn't really speak as we just watched a show.

After a while, I was done with the TV and got up, stretching softly. I told him I was going to the store and he nodded. So I grabbed my bag and walked out of the door, walking down to the nearby store. I grabbed some food and other stuff and soon checked out, grabbing the bags then walking back home. Sighing softly, I just walked back home as the weather was decent.

The weather was nice and cool as it was just entering fall. The fall weather always felt nice in Yuka. So I kinda slowed my pace and enjoyed it. It took twice as long to return home, but it was nice. So when I got home, I put away the food and other stuff I bought. Once I got every put away, I just went back into the living room and started doing my thing again.

It didn't last long as I got bored almost intensely, laying my head on the table and sighing.

After a little bit of this, I heard something. Aqua walked downstairs and looked at me. He asked me if I wanted to do something. I nodded and he said we should play some games. I nodded again and agreed since it was something to do.

He smiled and walked to the couch, getting set up and turning the TV on and the console. I followed and sat down with him. We began playing and we did this for quite some time. It was relaxing and I somewhat enjoyed it. We played for I would say about four hours before it started to rain outside. It wasn't the rain that made us stop, we were just done at that moment and stopped playing.

So now with rain and nothing else to do, I just went upstairs. It will still day but I was getting a little tired so I went to my bed and crawled into it, taking a small nap. I stayed asleep for a good two hours or so before slowly opening my eyes, hearing the rain hit against the window. I laid there for a little, just thinking and all.

When I got up, I slowly walked downstairs and cooked something to eat. I sat down and ate, looking at my phone which had no new updates on where everyone was. I sighed and put the phone away, not really sure where they were.

The others went off someplace and I have no idea where. Yesterday they just told me they were going off on a trip that may take about a week, so that left me at the house for the duration. It honestly kinda sucked, but I guess it was alright, I always enjoyed the quiet honestly and it helped me focus a bit more.

So once I finished eating, I got up and walked around.

"Hmm… What to do..." I told myself.

I paced around for a bit before stopping and looking around for Aqua. I soon found him in his own room, just doing some random stuff. I walked in and talked to him for a moment, saying that I had no idea what to do. He just shrugged and got up, telling me I'll find something.

Sighing, I looked at him and thought of something. It's been a while since we did this, so I decided to ask him.

"Well… We can pass some time by doing something certain." I said.

"Hmm?" He looked at me.

"Yep. How about I fuck you like before? Not like no one will notice or hear since we're alone." I said.

He looked up with a slight smile, asking me if I really wanted too. I nodded and he smiled more, accepting happily. Smiling at him, I got onto his bed as he laid back, exposing himself to me. I crawled up to him and slowly kissed him as he kissed back.

We kissed for a good minute before departing as I slowly looked at his crotch and ass. I looked back up to him as I slowly crawled over him. I pressed my crotch against his ass and slowly started rubbing there.

It didn't take long till I had an erection and looking at him directly in the eyes, I slowly pushed into him. He let out a tiny moan at first as I pushed a little deep into him. I pushed a bit further continued before reaching my length, having my thick knot press against his anus. He moaned softly after feeling my knot against his ass as I smirked softly, starting to thrust gently.

Aqua moaned again as I started to deliver pretty decent powerful thrusts into him. I continued doing this as my knot pressed against his ass with each thrust into him. He moaned softly as I continued thrusting.

I kept the pressure in his ass as I continued thrusting harder into him. He moaned very softly and smiled, looking at me. I smiled back and kept thrusting. My thick knot pressed against his ass but I didn't add enough pleasure to make it pop inside him.

So I continued doing this and wagged my tail as my rings slowly glowed, panting softly. I already enjoyed this feeling and started going harder. Aqua moaned and pawed my chest. Snickering softly, I kept pumping into him.

This went on for a little as I continued. I leaned in for another kiss and we kissed deeply. As we kissed, I continued to push deeply into him. My size ripped through his ass and it felt so pleasurable.

My dick throbbed gently inside his ass and I didn't let up, still pushing harder and harder into him. Aqua moaned softly as I continued, feeling my dick go much deeper. I didn't stop and continued and looked at him.

"Feeling pretty nice, heh..." I said.

Aqua nodded and replied with something that I couldn't really make out since he was interrupted by a moan. His ass so tight and it trapped my dick within a tight area, causing it to throb harder. The throbbing sent pleasure through my body, causing my rings to glow brighter in delight.

The pleasure kept rising even further and I remember panting and moaning louder, looking at him. I closed my eyes soon later and started shaking softly.

"It feels so damn good." I moaned out.

"Y- yeah, please faster." He said.

I nodded and started thrusting harder and faster. My dick went so far into him that it looked like it entered his stomach, seeing it resize and return to normal ever since I thrust and pull out. I started to sweat from the thrusting and it was feeling so good.

As I continued thrusting, I placed my paw on his stomach and started ramming into him. I still made sure not to push my knot pass his ass, as that would surely make me cum. I didn't want to release so soon, so I kept my bay and kept my knot outside of his ass.

I still managed to pleasure him however, still thrusting harder into him. This feeling grew and I continued thrusting.

"F- faster..." He said.

Wanting to keep pleasuring him, I complained and kept going faster. My dick throbbed harder as I started panting heavily, feeling the pleasure get to my head as I continued to thrust heavily. As I continued to thrust, he started to moan out loudly and told me to go even faster. I slowly nodded and did what he asked.

At this point, I was ramming into him as hard as I could. My throbbing knot pulsated as it pressed against his ass hard. He started shaking as I continued.

Aqua moaned out and panted heavily, telling me it felt so good as I nodded along, still thrusting heavily. I just continued and did not let up, still going ham on his ass.

He moaned louder and begged me for more my cock and I complained once more, pushing harder in and out, feeling my cock throb so intensely as the feeling inside me was growing out of control. The feeling of pleasure gotten to me quite a lot and it was almost too much for me, but I managed to endure the immense pleasure and continued thrusting deep within him.

With my shaft and knot still throbbing, I looked at him and told him I might not last much longer. He nodded and told me to keep going before I can't take anymore. I nodded slowly and continued to thrust into him. He moaned softly and I continued even harder, feeling myself slowly lose control of my pleasure and soon became dazed.

This continued for a bit before I started feeling much more then pleasure. The tingling feeling deep within me started tingling my entire body as I knew I couldn't hold it much longer. The pressure that was building up was too intense and I couldn't keep it in much longer.

I shook and sweated, still trying my best to keep my composure, but it was slowly running out and soon I looked at him. I explained I couldn't keep it in much longer and he nodded.

I did try and hold it for a bit longer just for more pleasure build up, but with each thrust I now delivered almost made me explode right there. With each thrust the pleasure throughout my body shocked me in immense pleasure.

This was too much for me and I was almost unable to hold it. So looking at him, I slowly nodded and panted heavily. I closed my eyes and with one swift motion, I pushed deep into him, feeling my pulsing throbbing knot push into his ass as it instantly inflated, locking us together tightly. Upon locking us together, I unloaded a massive amount of my creamy sticky cum into him. His small body instantly started to inflate as his stomach bulge from my cum.

I filled him to the brim before finally stopping and nearly falling onto him while still connected. Once I finished cumming, I panted heavily and struggled sitting on my knees. I looked at him as his stomach was bulging a few inches as I snickered softly.

Aqua moaned softly and wiggled around, still connected. Smiling softly, I slowly managed to hug him and snuggle him softly. We shared a kiss and I looked out the window to notice it was still raining. I shrugged and kept snuggling him and sat there, knot still fully inflated into him. We were both really tired after that but we stood up and waited for my knot to deflate before we fell asleep. It was so amazing and felt so amazingly good…

 **Happy two years L.E.M Diamond!**


	102. Umbreon's Special Day

Requested By: JibanyanAssassin  
M Umbreon X F Espeon

A little over a month passed quickly and before I knew it, it was Fathers Day. I was kinda excited for it due to what Espeon said.

I woke up quite early on Fathers Day and looked at Espeon who was still asleep, snuggling me tightly. Smiling softly, I rubbed her head very slowly. Espeon let out a tiny purr and started to rub against me.

"So cute, heh..." I said.

I gently kissed her forehead and removed her arms from my body. Slowly getting up, I went out of our room and into the kitchen to get something to eat. Upon making some pancakes, I quickly ate and started my day.

Once finishing and all, I went to Eevee's room and looked in to see he was still completely asleep. Smiling and going in, I sat next to him and gently rubbed his head.

"Still really early, heh… I'll wake you up in another hour or so." I stroked his head.

Getting up and looking at him, smiling softly, I walked out. Closing his door slowly and going back down to the living room, I decided to just relax on the couch and wait for Espeon to wake up. It took about half an hour more before Espeon walked out. Looking back, she looked tired still and looked at me, smiling softly. Espeon walked to me and gently hugged me. Hugging back, she sat down with me and wrapped her tail around me.

"Morning, heh..." I said.

"Morning..." She yawned.

"Still tired?" I asked.

"Yeah… Is Eevee up?" She asked back.

"Not yet. Checked up on him not long ago and he was completely out still." I said.

"Ah. Well, I am sure he'll be waking up soon. He has the day off today from school, so I am sure he'll spend all day working on something for you." She giggled softly.

"I am sure, heh." I replied.

"Kinda wonder what it'll be." I added.

"Who knows, hehe. Don't forget you have a gift from me too." She gigged again, resting her head on me.

"I can't wait." I smiled and rubbed her head.

We continued to chat for a tiny bit before we heard a door open as Eevee slowly walked out, holding his plushy and blanket. We both looked at him and I smiled and slowly got up, walking over to him.

"Hey there Eevee, heh." I said.

Eevee smiled softly and gently hugged my leg. My paw rubbed his head slowly and soon picked him up, hugging him.

"Slept well?" I asked.

Eevee nodded quickly and smiled more.

"That's good, heh." I smiled at him and placed him down.

He exclaimed that it was Father's day upon putting him down and I nodded softly, happy he remembered. He then went on to exclaim again that he already finished his gift to me. I titled my head and looked at him, interested. Eevee smiled and told me he worked on it all week and told me that he'll give me it later today. Feeling happy, I nodded and rubbed his head and thanked him as he ran off to his room. I watched him as he ran into his room and closed the door.

"All week? He surely kept it secret, heh." Espeon giggled softly.

"Yeah, heh… Never suspected it." I smiled and sat down.

Espeon snuggled up to me and hugged me softly. Smiling, I snuggled back and closed my eyes.

Skipping about 4 hours into the day, I was outside working on my project. I worked for a bit before hearing the door open as Espeon walked out with Eevee in her arms.

"Heh, little Eevee is ready to give you his gift." She said.

"Oh?" My ears perked up and got up.

Espeon nodded and gently put Eevee down as he ran to me, nearly headbutting me. I let out a small laugh and told him to be careful with a small smile. He let out a yip and reached up as I slowly picked him up.

"I have your present…!" Eevee exclaimed.

"I'm excited, hehe." I said.

Eevee smiled and licked my face before showing me a tiny box. Slowly taking it, I looked at him and soon opened the box. Lifting the box's top open, I looked in and saw what looked like a string. Tilting my head, I reached in and grabbed it.

Pulling it out, I noticed it was a necklace that looked very basic. The string was made of rope and had a little flat stone on it.

"Aw..." I gently said.

My paw flipped the stone over and saw a red paw print on it. The paw print was so small that it looked to fit Eevee's perfectly. I smiled more and looked at Eevee, kissing his forehead.

"This feels really special. Thanks." I smiled at him.

Eevee squeaked and smiled, telling me he was happy that I liked it. I gently put him down and put the necklace around my neck. It fit perfectly as I looked at the stone again.

"I really like it. I'll always have it on." I rubbed Eevee's head.

Eevee smiled and looked excited. He then ran around happily. I looked at Espeon and she smiled softly. She then walked back inside, waving me inside. Smiling at her, I looked at Eevee and told him he should play outside for a bit. He agreed and ran down the street to get one of his friends.

Once he got one of his friends outside, I walked inside and saw Espeon waiting near our room. She looked at me and giggled softly, walking inside the room, wagging her tail.

"Heh..." I let out a small snicker, following her.

Once I entered the room, Espeon was laying on the bed. She stared at me and giggled again, telling me to come on. I nodded and slowly walked up to her. Upon reaching the bed, I slowly crawled on it and pushed her gently on her back. My paws pinned her paws down as I stared into her eyes. Espeon let out a small giggle and told me to do anything I wanted with her.

Letting out a small smirk, I leaned closer and put my head against hers and stared deeply within her eyes. She stared back with big eyes and licked my face. She then told me I could do anything to her no matter what it is. This made me smirk wider and accepted it.

We stared at each other for a little bit before looking down and giggled.

"Ready?" I asked.

She nodded as I slowly grabbed my dick. I slowly rubbed my shaft and soon grew hard for her pleasure. She looked down and noticed my erection and smiled.

"I swear it's getting larger each time we do it, hehe." She giggled.

I blushed and nodded slowly, pinning her down. I placed my dick against her pussy and rubbed her head gently. Espeon closed her eyes and let out a small purr as I started to rub my shaft against her crotch. She grabbed my chest fur not long later and gave me a smirk, telling me to not hold back like the times before.

Slowly nodding, I looked down at her and slowly pushed into her. Espeon instantly let out a very cute moan as her paw clenched my chest. She slowly let go of my chest a few seconds later as her head fell back onto the bed.

"S- so good already, heh..." She said.

"Glad you like my cock so much." I snickered.

"It always feels so good inside me..." She replied.

"I bet it does, hehe." I said to her.

"Well? Don't hold back like I say." She said.

"Don't gotta tell me." I smirked.

I then spread her legs and started thrusting into her. She purred in delight as I gripped her sides, starting to thrust harder into her. Her tail wagged side to side as it stroked my back, sending shivers through my back. Giggling softly, I still thrust into her. She kept purring while I still thrust. She looked at me and panted softly.

I panted back and slowly leaned towards her. She did the same and soon we started making out. We kissed while I still thrust into her. My eyes closed slowly, feeling pleasure rise in my body. It felt very good as this continued. Our kiss was deep and very relaxing.

Once we departed, I saw Espeon look at me with a look I never really seen before.

"Is that all you got? Hehe." She said.

"Huh?" I looked at her.

She smirked wide and stroked my back.

"I want you to thrust so hard into me." She said.

"O- oh, okay, heh." I said.

I looked down at her crotch with my dick inside her. I slowly looked at her and nodded slowly. I closed my eyes and pulled out of her, letting the tip of my dick rest in her for a bit. After this for a bit, I let out an exhale and thrust deep into her. My shaft went as deep as it could into her as she yipped in surprise.

"O- ooo, heh..." She panted.

Smiling and looking at her, she told me to go faster. I nodded and started thrusting deeper, harder and faster. Espeon moaned softly and closed her eyes tightly. It was pretty tight and it felt so good as it crushed my shaft softly. The pleasure I was feeling was amazing like always, feeling her walls tighten around it, squeezing my shaft nicely.

Espeon kept moaning softly as I started feeling the pleasure get higher. My balls felt tingly as I started to pant myself. My ears lowered slowly and I told her it felt so good that it was too much for me.

"Really? Hehe. We did this a few times now and you are still taken over by my warm inside?" She giggled.

"Y- yeah..." I slowly said.

"You are so adorable, hehe. I rather you keep going, but go ahead and release your tasty cum into me if you can't handle it." She giggled, rubbing my ear.

"O- okay..." I replied, shaking softly.

I tried my best not to lose control and cum, but it was proven difficult. She was right with one thing, and that is how lightweight I am sometimes when it comes to pounding her. I can't help it however because it just feels so damn good and it easily takes control due to how warm and tight it feels. My paws gripped her softly as I accepted that I couldn't hold on much longer.

My red eyes stared into hers and told her that she was right and that I couldn't really hold much longer. She nodded slowly and just told me to enjoy it. I nodded and told her alright and continued to thrust into her. My dick throbbed inside her and I knew I was nearing my point. I alerted her and she looked at me.

"Well…? It is your day, hehe… If you want another Eevee, go ahead and cum inside me. If not then stick it in my ass." She giggled.

I slowly nodded and continued thrusting, feeling my point reach the limit. I thought for a moment if we were ready for another Eevee, but I decided not to and pulled out of her and stuck my throbbing dick into her ass. Espeon moaned softly upon entering her ass.

Upon putting it into her ass, I gave a few more good thrust before cumming inside her. My body tensed harshly as I felt myself release into her. Espeon moaned loudly upon this and I panted heavily, cumming hard into her.

When I did finish inside her, I slowly pulled out of her and smirked softly. I looked at her with my smirk still. She giggled softly and gently rubbed my cheek, telling me it felt so good. Nodding, I hugged her softly as she hugged back.

We soon departed and panted.

"How was it…?" I asked.

"So good, heh..." She said.

"That's good, heh. So… Want to do something now?" I said.

"Well… Maybe we can take little Eevee to the park, heh..." She said.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled.

She smiled back and slowly got up as I helped her. She stopped me and told me we should shower first. I nodded and told her good idea. We then walked to the bathroom and took a shower. After finishing, we got dried off and hugged each other. Once we stopped our hugging, we walked out and got Eevee from outside, taking him to the park...


	103. Double Fun

Requested By: Lord Of Dong  
M Lucario X F Meowstic X F Pheromosa

It was a hot summer day and I remember doing my own things which was mostly just training and sharpening my skills on combat. I have been out there for a decent amount of time before stopping, deciding to take a break.

Walking to my house, I went in and got something to drink. Getting a drink and walking into the living room, I saw Meowstic which was my girlfriend. She noticed me and nodded.

"Enough training for now?" She asked.

"Yep… Getting quite hot out now." I said.

Meowstic nodded and went back on her laptop. I sat next to her and sigh softly, drinking my drink. Looking at her, she was also looking at me.

"So… Have you seen Pheromosa yet?" She said.

"Earlier." I simply said.

"Ah. Well, she called recently and told me some stuff." She said.

"Hmm?" I looked at her.

"Just some basic stuff. But honestly… As I was talking, I started thinking of something." She said.

"And that is?" I asked.

"I'm not sure if you'll go for it..." She said.

"Go for what?" I asked again.

"Um… Look, let me invite Pheromosa over tonight. Then I'll tell you tonight… It's kinda something I've been planning for sometime now." She said.

"Uh, okay?" I said, looking confused.

"I am sure you'll like it." She said.

"Err, okay then." I shrugged and continued drinking my drink.

Meowstic let out a small giggle and got up, telling me it will be a fun idea as she closed her laptop and walked off, leaving me at the table. It was a little weird when she told me that. I had no idea what she meant honestly and it kinda bothered me for the rest of the day.

But I didn't really think much about it and just relaxed for most of the day. When night came, I was on the couch just watching some stuff when Meowstic joined me. She looked at me and smiled softly.

"So… I know Pheromosa will be here soon. But… I am wondering if you wanna do something." She said.

"Like what?" I looked at her.

"How about you pound my pussy again?" She asked.

I instantly blushed hearing this.

"Uh..." I slowly looked away.

"Come on, heh, it's been a while since you gave me a good fucking." She said.

"Um… You just said Pheromosa will be here soon." I told her.

"I know." She smirked.

I looked at her and instantly blushed harder.

"W- whoa. You don't mean having a threesome…?" I asked.

She kept smirking and nodded slowly. My face was a bit hot and stared at her, I didn't really know what to think as I stumbled for words.

"E- err… I highly doubt she'll agree." I told her.

"Well… I am sure we can talk her into it." She licked her lips.

"I… Guess… I'm kinda okay with it I guess..." I said.

"Perfect to hear, heh." She said.

She slowly got up and grabbed my paw. She pulled me up to my feet and looked at me, hugging me and kissed me gently. When she departed, she stared at me as a knock came from the door. Meowstic looked at the door and smiled, skipping to the door and opening it to reveal Pheromosa. Now, Pheromosa, she isn't like a massive bug type like most Pokemon seen. She was a different type which was about the size of me.

Anyways, when she arrived, Meowstic stepped aside as she walked in. She looked at me as I greeted her. I smiled softly and greeted back, staring at Meowstic. Meowstic walked up to me and whispered into my ear.

"We will talk to her after we made her feel at home." She said.

I slowly nodded as the night went on. After midnight came, Meowstic walked up to me and told me it was time. I sighed softly and nodded. She smiled and giggled, walking up to Pheromosa as I followed. We stood in front of her as we looked at each other. I told Meowstic to start as I'll just stay here. She shrugged and looked at Pheromosa.

"Hey, so… Enjoyed the night?" She said.

"It has been quite nice honestly." Pheromosa said.

"That's good. Well… We kinda want to ask you something." Meowstic tried not giggling.

"Oh? Well, ask me." Pheromosa said, looking interested.

"Well, heh… I know your last boyfriend left you, right?" Meowstic said.

"Yeah..." Pheromosa said, sounding down.

"You are in luck then." Meowstic said.

Pheromosa looked up at her.

"Not sure if you'll accept, but I know you hadn't been laid in a while too, so… How about you, Lucario and I have a threesome?" She said.

Pheromosa looked surprised and quickly looked away, blushing. She stumbled softly as Meowstic gently stroked her head.

"So?" Meowstic looked at her.

"W- well… It is kinda an odd request… But it's true. I hadn't had sex in a while, three years… So um. S- sure I guess." She said.

"That was easy, heh..." Meowstic said.

I looked a little surprised that she accepted. Meowstic then looked at me with a slight smirk and told me to lets have fun. I slowly nodded as Meowstic grabbed me and pulled me into the room as Pheromosa followed. When we made it to my room, Meowstic pushed me onto my bed as I stared at her. Pheromosa was behind her as the two looked at each other, soon getting on the bed with me.

Meowstic snuggled me for a bit as Pheromosa just sat there, waiting. She kissed me as I kissed back and when we departed, Meowstic got up and walked to Pheromosa. She hugged her and looked back at me before presenting herself to me. She got on all fours and waved her ass towards me. My heart picked up as I stared. Pheromosa looked at her and slowly got next to her, getting on all fours as well.

My face heat up as I slowly moved to them. I mounted Meowstic first and looked at her.

"Um… So uh, ready?" I asked.

"Always, heh." She giggled.

Nodding, I pressed my shaft against her ass. She purred softly.

"Not there, heh… I want you to do it in my pussy." She said.

"O- oh. Okay." I said, moving a bit as my shaft soon pressed against her pussy.

She purred more as my shaft pressed against her pussy. I started to slowly rub it against her. When I finished rubbing, I slowly inserted into her. My eyes closed as my body shook from the odd feeling.

"Oooo… So nice, heh..." She said, purring harder.

"Y- yeah..." I said, pushing into her.

When I began thrusting, Meowstic moaned cutely. I looked over to Pheromosa who still waited. So wanting to help her feel a bit better for now, I slowly moved my paw near her crotch and began fingering her. Pheromosa's eyes opened wide and let out a small moan of pleasure.

"S- so weird… Hadn't… Felt this in forever..." Pheromosa said.

I smiled softly and continued fingering her while thrusting into Meowstic. The two moans in pleasure and it felt nice to hear for whatever reason.

"H- heh… It feels so tight in there." Meowstic said.

Nodding in agreement, she started to gently wiggle her rear, causing my dick to move with her movement. This felt pleasurable as I moaned again, feeling the warm feeling of her insides wrap around my shaft tightly as I kept thrusting.

The two continued moaning as I smirked softly, starting to like hearing them moan out. My finger went deeper into Pheromosa pussy as my dick did the same to Meowstic. The two held paws as I continued faster and harder with both of them.

"Starting to like it, eh…?" Meowstic gently moaned.

"O- oddly enough." I said.

"I am glad, heh..." She giggled and moaned again.

Meowstic gently rubbed my paws using her free paw.

"J- just feels so good..." I said.

"I know you want to release all that creamy liquid inside me, heh..." She said.

"M- maybe." I replied.

She giggled more and kept rubbing my balls gently, biting her lip softly while her tongue gently licked between her teeth. She let out a large moan when I suddenly rammed my dick deep into her.

"H- holy shit, I think I just felt it in my womb…!" She moaned in immense pleasure.

"M- maybe it did, heh..." I let out a small snicker, continuing to thrust into her.

While I kept thrusting into Meowstic, I looked over at Pheromosa who was panting heavily, enjoying her fingering session. I let out a small smile and shoved all my fingers into her which made me moan just like Meowstic.

"Enjoying yourself?" I said.

Pheromosa slowly nodded and continued to pant and moan, her body shaking gently as I felt her pussy tightly as my fingers got deeper into her. My thrusting picked up quicker as Meowstic squeezed my balls, making me yip in surprise, feeling the pleasure a little afterwards once she squeezed them.

"Such large balls…" She let out a pant.

I blushed hearing that and looked at her.

"I want all that tasty cum inside me..." She panted again.

"D- don't worry, heh… I'll make sure that happens." I said, continuing to thrust into her.

Meowstic tensed up and squealed.

"Fuck me harder…!" She said.

"Oh…? Anything you want." I panted.

My free paw moved to her crotch and spread her pussy further apart, making my cock have easier access as it smoothly slid in and out of her throbbing and soon soaking pussy. I smirked and continued thrusting into her, hearing her squeal in pleasure, liquid starting to drip from her pussy onto the bed.

Meowstic panted heavily and gripped the bed sheets. Her body vibrated, sending pleasurable feelings through my body as the vibration gently massaged my cock.

The vibration increased pleasure to a new height as I heard Meowstic speak.

"T- too much pleasure…! I'm about to let loose…!" She moaned out.

"Let it all out then, heh..." I snickered to her.

Meowstic panted and moaned, nodding slowly to me and as I continued to thrust, Meowstic couldn't take it anymore and released her juices all over the bed. I smirked at this and thrust deep into her before cumming inside her.

"F- fuck…! Yes…! Make me pregnant…! Fill me with all your babies…!" She cried in pleasure, gripping the bed sheets tightly.

My eyes closed as I kept cumming into her. It went on for a bit before I finally stopped, panting and felt a little lightheaded. I looked at Meowstic who was laying there, dazed in pleasure and softly panting. I looked at Pheromosa who was on the edge. I titled my head and slightly smirk before poking her inside with my claw. Her eyes shot open and moaned loudly, releasing her own liquid all over the bed.

When she finished, which didn't take long, she fell on the bed and panted heavily, sweating heavily. Once she finished, I pulled my fingers out of her pussy as I slowly pulled my dick out of Meowstic. After I finished and laid down, Meowstic joined me along with Pheromosa.

We snuggled softly as we kissed. Meowstic then looked at me and giggled softly, rubbing her stomach.

"Heh… I'm sure our kids will look cute..." She said.

"Y- yeah..." I said, a little nervous.

"Hey, it's okay, heh..." She said, kissing me more.

I kissed back and slowly closed my eyes. We laid there and soon departed.

"So tired..." She said.

"Yeah… Quite a lot happened..." I said.

Pheromosa snuggled me behind and rubbed against me while Meowstic snuggled my front. We then fell asleep as I smiled softly...


End file.
